the mask and the lens
by jasseen
Summary: can kane find love some parts rated ma sorry for repost
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are the exclusive property of the WWF/WWE, Titan sports and the athletes who portray them. In addition let me take this opportunity to apologize for taking liberties with the timelines and in some cases even crossing athletes over from other feds. But hey I guess I can do that because it's my story.

**Chapter 1**

Bending over her bag and loading her camera, J.J. observed the scene, planning her shots. The chaotic nature of the scene didn't even have an effect on her, as she'd long since gotten used to it. Crime scenes are always a madhouse.

Draping her camera strap around her neck and picking up the fanny pack that held her film. Then moving toward the crime scene tape and then ducked under.

Raising the camera, she focused on the small body of the victim.

CLICK, why she thought. Why do I always draw these cases?

She focused on the little girl's face.

CLICK, Just once I'd like to draw a simple suicide, or a convince store robbery.

J.J. focused on the small torso.

CLICK, damn she is so little. What is wrong with people today? J.J. wondered, as she changed position.

CLICK, A couple quick crowd shots while I move, that's right just stand there and ignore me. She thought.

J.J. continued to shoot and move, carefully getting the little girl's body position, clothes and location. She also focused on the body piece by piece getting every mark and every bit of dirt on film.

"Hey, J.J.!" Mike yelled.

J.J. lowered the camera and turned.

"I thought that was you. Drew another bad one I see." Mike said.

"No worse than the others Mike, What do you need?"

"Just get the usual J.J., all angles, markers and plenty of crowd if you can get it." Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't I always manage to get you your crowd shots Mike. I know how important they are." She snapped.

"You are the best J.J., you know that?"

"Whatever Mike, Whatever." She muttered, turning back toward the DB.

J.J. raised her camera and began shooting again. She moved carefully around the tiny body so she wouldn't disturb anything.

Whenever she changed position she took a few crowd shots. She did it quickly so they wouldn't notice they'd been photographed.

How the hell could Mike think I'd forget his crowd shots? She thought bitterly. I can't count the number of times those shots have really helped the detectives.

She stood waiting while the coroner rolled the child's body. Then she began shooting again.

Finally, taking her last shot she looked up. J.J. scanned the scene looking for Mike while the film was rewinding. Just as the whirling sound stopped she spotted him.

Moving toward him she dropped the film in the evidence bag, along with the other spent rolls and sealed it.

Mike spotted her and met her halfway.

"J.J.", he said, "you have got to lose the sunglasses. It's ten thirty at night for God's sake." He paused smiling. "I don't know how you can see, much less shoot with them on."

"Oh, give it a rest Mike. Have I ever not gotten the shots you need?" She snapped through clenched teeth.

Then she shoved the bag against his chest.

"Whoa, relax J.J." he said raising his hands, then taking the bag. "I was just razzing you."

"I know." She answered, as she turned away. Without looking back she headed for her car. As she drove she thought. I hope I can get through the rest of the night without a page. I have a ton of work to do in the darkroom.

After a couple hours in the darkroom she decided she'd had enough and headed for bed.

A persistent ringing woke her several hours later.

"This had better be good." She grumbled groggily into the receiver.

"J.J. this is Mr. Carlton from the gallery. I need you to come in as soon as possible and bring your portfolio with you."

"I can be there in about an hour." She replied getting up.

Damn did I forget he had an opening today? She wondered.

Carlton

Mr. Carlton hung up the phone and then turned to his guest.

"J.J. is on the way, but I must warn you the surprise will not be appreciated."

J.J.

"Damn! Why now!" J.J. yelled pounding on the steering wheel of her battered Dodge.

"Why do you always act up when I have to be somewhere important?"

J.J. grabbing her portfolio and camera bag, then she hailed a cab.

Why the hell did Carlton have to wait till the last minute to tell me he needed me to work? What does he want with my portfolio he's never been interested in my work before? Her mind was buzzing with questions as the cab was crawling through traffic. Hell, the only reason he hung my work at all was so that I'd take pictures at his damn openings. Besides, none of the others would ever stand for their 'ART' to be displayed in such an out of the way corner.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, "Well at least it's displayed." She whispered quietly to herself.

Vince

He paused again to look at the photographs.

How the hell could this Carlton guy hide such good work in a corner? Couldn't he see the obvious talent? The gentleman wondered. Damn I'm glad my darling wife got into a boring discussion when we were here the other day. If I hadn't wandered away I would have never seen these.

He'd tried to convince Carlton to give him J.J.'s address or phone number but he wouldn't do it.

I have to give him credit there. Not many people say no to me. He thought with a chuckle.

When he'd been unable to get the information he wanted. He had convinced Carlton to bring J.J. in, even if he had to lie to him.

I can't accept Carlton's assertion that J.J. doesn't take contract work. He'd thought to himself.

"I'm sure J.J. will be here any minute." Mr. Carlton whined, "But I must warn you again J.J. does not like surprises."

J.J. /Vince

When the cab finally pulled up, she was upset to see a limo parked out front.

Carlton will flip if I missed a photo op. She thought bitterly hurrying inside. She was surprised to see no one around but Mary Ann the receptionist.

"Mr. Carlton is waiting J.J., and he's getting pretty anxious." Mary Ann called out to J.J. as soon as she'd walked in the door.

"J.J. is here Mr. Carlton." She said into the intercom.

Mr. Carlton appeared at his office door upstairs almost immediately.

Oh great he's red. She thought that's never a good sign.

J.J. took a deep breath and headed for the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Carlton demanded. "You should have been here forty-five minutes ago."

"Well if you'd given me…" She started.

"Don't start with me J.J." he interrupted.

J.J. clenched her teeth so hard her jaw hurt.

Oh what the fuck! She thought. First he gives me no notice then the car…

She never finished the thought as Carlton opened the door and guided her in first.

"This is J.J…" Carlton said.

She was stunned.

What the hell is going on? What is HE doing in Carlton's office?

"This is J.J.," the room's occupant asked. "I'm sorry I was expecting someone else."

Great! She thought. Another one who thinks only a man could be a photographer.

J.J. turned to Carlton.

"What the hell is going on here? Didn't you say there was an opening? I swear if you lied to me… I'll be taking pictures of you for my other job!"

He watched her tear into Carlton. Her appearance had really thrown him.

Firstly, he thought, I was expecting a man. Though her hair cut was definitely masculine it suits her. She could really use some help in the wardrobe department. Those oversized clothes do nothing for her. The sunglasses are odd too; most people take them off as soon as they get inside. Boy is she a hellcat though, and very easy on the eyes.

"Calm down young lady, this was all my idea." He said, breaking into the conversation.

"Don't you young lady me…" she began, whirling to face him.

"J.J. don't you know who this is?" Carlton sputtered, his face getting even redder.

"Of course I know who he is… Vince McMahon, Owner of the WWF, But that doesn't answer the question does it?" She demanded.

"Please have a seat J.J. and I'll explain everything." Vince said, motioning to a seat in front of Carlton's desk. Then he took Carlton's chair behind the desk.

Boy doesn't he just take over. She thought to herself.

Carlton hesitated a moment, then took a seat.

"Could we have some privacy?" Vince asked looking at Carlton.

Sputtering Carlton said, "I'm sorry… I'll just…ok" he said before practically bolting out the door.

J.J. couldn't help but laugh to herself. She'd never seen Carlton so flustered and eager to please someone.

Waiting as she watched Carlton leave. He saw her smile at his discomfort.

Well, he though, there is no love lost there. That should make things easier. Vince thought.

J.J. turned back to Vince, waiting for his explanation.

Sitting silently a moment he was expecting her to remove her sunglasses. He wanted to see her eyes so he could tell what she was thinking.

"Well," he began, when she didn't remove them. "You know who I am, would you mind returning the favor?"

"Jayla Jaston," she said, eyeing him warily.

"With a name that unique and beautiful why would you use J.J.?" he asked.

"Let's cut to the chase Mr. McMahon. What did you mean this was all your idea?" She asked leaning forward.

"It's Vince, please." He said. "OK, we'll get right to business then. Linda and I came across your work a few days ago, we were very impressed." He paused, "We spoke with Mr. Carlton about you. But he wouldn't even tell me what J.J. stood for." He paused again, trying to see some reaction. He got none. Her face remained a blank mask. "Anyway we told him we were interested in hiring you for some contract work. He told us you wouldn't be interested. I tried, but even my contacts couldn't do much with just J.J." He smiled at his own joke. "We convinced him to get you in here. So that I could speak with you, so here we are."

"Well he was right on all counts. He is barred from disclosing the information you wanted, and no I don't take contract work." She said, leaning back in the chair. "I have little enough time as it is to do the work that impressed you, to bother with contract work." She continued rising to leave. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Wait, Please." Vince said, "At least let me look at your portfolio." He paused, waiting. "After all you came all this way."

"Fine," She said, sitting back down. She handed him her case and leaned back watching him.

Maybe he'll buy a piece or two. She thought. Then I can get that telephoto lens I've been wanting.

He slowly leafed through the pages, his face revealed nothing.

Damn, She though. When I watched wrestling in high school he was so much easier to read. Why does he have to keep a poker face now?

When he was done, he nodded thoughtfully.

"I really want you for this job." He said with conviction. "What will it take to get you to come aboard?"

When J.J. didn't answer, he wrote something down and handed it to her.

"How would that be for six months work?" He asked.

She opened the paper and was grateful that her sunglasses hid her eyes.

Holy shit, she thought. That's more than I make in eighteen months with the LAPD.

J.J. tried to keep her face passive and her voice steady as she replied.

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon, but as I said earlier I don't take contract work. I have responsibilities that I take very seriously."

As if to confirm this her cell phone rang.

"J.J.," she said. "Where? Ok, I'm on my way."

She closed the phone and stood. "I'm afraid I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you and again I apologize for wasting your time."

J.J. hurried out of the office and down the stairs.

"You haven't wasted my time J.J." Vince said to himself. "I love a challenge."

It wasn't until she stepped outside that she remembered that she didn't have her car.

"Damn it!" She said, yanking the phone off her belt.

"Mike, J.J., car is dead. I'm at the gallery, send someone to get me."

"Sure thing J.J., do you…" she cut him off closing the phone and began pacing.

A few minutes later one of LA's finest showed up siren screaming. They were at the scene in twenty minutes.

Getting out of the cruiser she turned walked away, siren still echoing in her head.

I'll never get used to that racket. She thought.

J.J. showed her ID before being admitted beyond the tape.

"There are three Vics," Mike said, as he approached her.

"Please tell me they are adults this time."

"Yeah," he replied. "It looks to be gang related."

"I said ADULTS Mike."

"Technically they are they've hit puberty."

"That's a fine line Mike and you know it." She said, looking at him as they walked.

J.J. loaded her cameras and got to work. Her mind was on the meeting she had just left.

It's a lot of money. She thought, Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to say no.

Stepping closer to the three young bodies she took a closer look at them. I wonder if I could get the leave from the PD and take the job then come back?

Vince

Carlton entered his office. Vince was just getting up.

"Well," Carlton asked. "What did she say?"

Vince looked at him sternly.

"I only asked because if she accepted I'll have to replace her."

Vince just brushed by him leaving the office. Halfway to the stairs he turned and said.

"I'll take those photos. Just send them and the bill to my office. You have the address." Then he walked away.

J.J.

J.J. thought about the scene she'd just left, as she packed her gear.

Well Mike was right they've all hit puberty, though one of them just barely. What are these kids thinking? Where are their parents in all this? She wondered idly.

Finished packing, she headed toward one of the uniformed officers to arrange a ride home.

They're probably right on the motive. She thought. Those three looked to be wearing Dragon colors and this is Saber turf.

J.J. paused in her musings. Damn I'm starting to sound like Mike.

As she unlocked her door she thought. Now for a shower and a big drink, maybe two she decided.

Vince

Climbing into his limo and Vince opened his cell.

"It's Vince," he said. "Get me everything you can on a Jayla Jaston. I want to know everything from her first words to what she has for dinner tonight." He paused. "Oh and I want that information yesterday." He hung up and sat grinning from ear to ear. "And so it begins." He said to himself.

J.J.

Once inside J.J. saw that she had messages.

It couldn't be Mike. She thought. He would have used the cell.

She pressed the play button.

"J.J. where are you? You were supposed to be here already." She hit the skip button to cut off Carlton's whining.

"J.J. It's Mr. Carlton," She reached for the skip button. "I just wanted to let you know that he bought your photos anyway."

Wow she thought. If he paid what Carlton was asking I can get the Dodge fixed right this time.

Still dazed, J.J. called the mechanic and made arrangements for the car. Then she had a long hot shower and finally got that drink.

Now she thought I can relax. She thought opening her book, but gave up after reading the same sentence five times.

Maybe some music would relax me. She thought, turning on the stereo. She loaded what Mike would call an odd mix of music. She put in everything from Garth Brooks to Metallica. Then she curled up in her chair and closed her eyes listening to the music.

She was just dozing off when the phone rang.

"Damn," she said hitting the stop button. Garth's voice cut off mid word.

"J.J." a pause, 'it's me Vince. You left so quickly this morning that I didn't get a chance to tell you what the job would entail, or to give you my card." Another pause, then he continued. "Anyway I left my card with Mr. Carlton…" he practically growled the name. "But here's my number just in case." He rattled off the number quickly. "Please give me a call we really need to talk."

"How the hell did he get my number?" She said angrily, to the answering machine.

"Oh Shit!' she said, hitting herself in the head. "I gave him my name. He probably knows my friggen shoe size by now."

How could I have been so stupid? He's just the kind of jerk who takes no as a challenge. Now I'll never get any peace. She thought pacing.

Angry with herself she decided what she needed was a workout. Grabbing her bag and heading to the gym. She'd chosen 'The Barn' because it was within walking distance and open 24-7. That was perfect for her schedule, because she never knew when she would need the place.

She began attacking the machines with a vengeance. Working her arms firs, then shoulder, abs and back. She paused before moving on to work her legs with those machines. Finishing, she still hadn't calmed down so she decided to run.

By the time she'd finished her five miles she was exhausted but much calmer.

There is no way I'm letting that man get to me. He won't badger me into a decision. I won't let him. She thought. I've had quite enough of that bullshit for one lifetime.

Kane

Damn it! His mind screamed, as he slammed the locker room door and shoved the bolt home. Slapping his hand roughly against the door Kane began shaking.

Why do I keep doing this to myself! He asked himself, leaning his forehead against the door, his anger rising.

Over and over again I let it happen!

CRASH! He smashed his fist into a locker denting it badly.

CRASH! Mark!

CRASH! My father, Paul!

CRASH! Degeneration X!

CRASH! X-Pac!

CRASH! Tori!

The faces of those who'd betrayed him flashed before his eyes, their names and voices echoing madly in his mind.

How many times and I going to mistake manipulation for caring, for friendship! He continued pounding his fists into the lockers, the blows coming faster and harder. The sickening sound of flesh on steel was resounding throughout the locker room.

Maybe they're right to call me the big red retard. How stupid can I be? He thought bitterly.

Slumping down onto a bench, his initial rage sated. He put his head in his hands, his large frame shaking with exhaustion and sorrow.

Enough is enough! He thought finally. Tonight was the last time. I won't make this mistake again. I will never again let anyone in a position to back stab me.

Standing Kane thought, once they feared me. They called me a psychotic monster, a machine that felt no pain. I tried to change to be more like them. NO MORE! If it's the beast they fear, it is the beast they shall have! He turned walking out of the destroyed locker room.

Striding purposefully corridor Jerico stepped into Kane's path, and found himself thrown violently aside.

What the hell? Jerico thought, who the hell does this ass clown think he is? I'll give him a lesson he will never… Ever forget. Jerico thought, pursuing Kane down the hall. Then seeing the set of the big man's shoulders and his clenched fists he stopped.

I kinda like my face in its current arrangement. Maybe I'll give him a lesson another time. Jerico thought to himself.

J.J.

Tossing and turning in her sleep, moaning softly her brow beaded with sweat.

"No, I'm sorry! Don't please!" She thought, writhing in the bed whimpering.

Then she cried out sharply sitting bolt upright.

"Shit," She said, pounding her fist into the mattress. "It's going to be one of those nights." She muttered, tossing aside the covers and climbing out of bed.

J.J. knew better than to try to get back to sleep after one of her nightmares. It would only come back and worse. Instead she turned on the stereo.

Going into the kitchen and making some coffee. As she went back into the living room one of her favorite songs came on. It was Mark Wills 'Wish You Were Here'

The words had always touched her heart. She sang along as she always did.

They said good-bye at the terminal gate.

She said you're gonna be late if you don't go.

He held her tight, said I'll be all right

And I'll call you tonight to let you know.

He bought a postcard on the front it just said heaven,

With a picture of the ocean and a beach.

The simple words he wrote her said he love her and they told her

How he'd hold her if his arms would reach.

Wish you were here,

Wish you could see this place.

Wish you were near

Wish I could touch your face.

The weather's nice, it's paradise

It's summer time all year.

There's some folks we know, they say hello

I miss you so.

Wish you were here.

She got a call that night,

But it wasn't from him.

It didn't sink in right away.

Ma'am the plane went down,

Our crews have searched the grounds,

No survivors found she heard him say.

But somehow she got a postcard,

On the front it just said heaven,

With a picture of the ocean and a beach.

The simple words he wrote her said he love her and they told her

How he'd hold her if his arms would reach.

Wish you were here,

Wish you could see this place.

Wish you were near

Wish I could touch your face.

The weather's nice, it's paradise

It's summer time all year.

There's some folks we know, they say hello

I miss you so.

Wish you were here.

She hit the stop button, ending the song abruptly and wiping away her tears.

Not the kind of music you need tonight. She thought to herself. Why do I listen to this sad music? It always makes me cry.

Moving to the stereo, she changed the cd. A few minutes later she was tapping her hand to the upbeat sounds of Meatloaf's 'Bat out of hell'

That's much better. She thought. My life is depressing and fucked up enough without adding to it.

Kane

Kane sat in his hotel room trying to read, but it was impossible. He could hear some of the others partying in the next room. He tried not to listen, to ignore the laughter and loud voices but he couldn't.

Was that Hunter? He thought, after a particularly loud bout of laughter. I wonder what was so funny.

Stop it! He berated himself. It doesn't matter who is there or what they are laughing at!

His mind drifting back to times he'd been included. Even though he'd mostly sat to the side and watched the craziness at least he'd been there.

Damn it STOP! He chastised himself for his weakness. Sure they invited you, but it had all been a part of their plan to use you. To take what they wanted from you and betray you!

Kane snapped up the remote and then turned the TV on. He raised the volume trying to drown out the sounds from next door. Then he went to the bar and grabbing a bottle of Bourbon. Opening the bottle he crawled back in bed and stared blindly at the TV.

He sat taking a long pull from the bottle. The liquor burned its way down his throat but did nothing to ease the ache in his chest.

Sometime later the empty bottle slipped from his grasp, as he began dreaming.

He was thrashing violently on the bed. His body was soaking wet with sweat. His lips were moving silently and his scarred face contorted with pain, anger and grief.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright, His breath coming in rapid shallow gasps. Kane raised a shaking hand and wiped the sweat from his face.

Damn even my own mind betrays me. He thought. I can find no peace, even in my dreams.

Pushing aside the tangled covers he rose and went into the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror out of long habit, and then he stretched reaching for his shaving kit. Shaking two Tylenol into his hand and downing the bitter pills dry.

Moving back into the bedroom he went to the nightstand, picking up his mask and glove.

I wonder, he thought looking down at the mask. Is this to protect others from seeing my hideous face, or to protect me from their scorn?

Kane shook his head, surprised at that train of thought and then slipping on the mask and glove stepping out onto the balcony.

Vince

Vince tore the envelope open eagerly and began to read.

Wow, she's had quite a life. He thought. She has definitely not had an average childhood. She graduated with a degree in photojournalism. That is quite an accomplishment considering her background.

He continued looking turning a few more pages.

She works for the LAPD. Forensic photography, she takes pictures of stiffs and crime scenes. That's surprising with her qualifications. I wonder how she got started doing that? What a waste of her talent.

Vince picked up the phone. "Not a bad beginning John but I need more detail. I especially want the college years and since then."

J.J.

J.J. was just stepping out of the shower when the cell rang.

"What have you got Mike?" she asked immediately.

"Actually it's Vince." The caller said.

"What? Why are you calling this line? You shouldn't have been able to get this number!" She snapped into the phone.

"I knew you'd answer this line and we really need to talk." Vince said calmly.

"I said everything yesterday! Don't call this line again!" She hung up

The cell rang again immediately.

"I said don't call this line! In fact don't call at all!" She yelled into the phone.

"J.J. I have to call, otherwise how would you know where all the excitement is?" The caller said.

"Sorry Mike, What's up?"

'I've got a live one for ya." He said cheerfully.

"What?"

"Mercy General, Vics name is…" he paused.

She could just see him flipping through his notes. "Laura Marshall." He paused again. "It's a rape and attempted murder. You get the Vic and Dan has the scene."

"Mike do you hand pick this crap for me or what?" J.J. asked.

"Nope," he laughed. "You're just lucky."

"Fine, send me a car will you, mine is still dead." She told him.

J.J. got to the hospital and found her subject. She prepped her camera and began shooting.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind.

"Well…" she said, glancing at the nurse's nameplate. "Cathleen, I'm J. Jaston with the LAPD and I'm recording her injuries." She said, showing her police ID.

Cathleen continued to glare at her, but didn't say anything.

"Actually this would go a lot faster with your assistance." J.J. said.

"What kind of assistance?" Cathleen asked warily.

"I need to get good clear shots of all her injuries to properly document them as evidence. It's all part of the rape kit that your people have already completed."

"What difference will that make to her?" she questioned. "They don't expect her to survive the attack."

"I guess if she doesn't survive then it'll make no difference to her. But it could help the detectives catch who did this and keep it from happening to someone else." She said, even though she knew it was a horrible cliché.

Cathleen looked at J.J., then towards Laura's bed.

"What do you want me to do?" Cathleen asked.

"Help me get my shots. Assist me in moving the equipment out of the way so I can see her wounds." J.J. paused. "If it's safe, move her enough for me to get shots of her back. I don't want to do anything to endanger her or cause her pain and you can help to be sure I don't."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. But we can't move her without authorization from the doctor." Cathleen replied.

"Can you get that authorization before we begin? I'd really hate to have to stop once we start." J.J. said.

"I'll see what I can do." She said leaving the room.

J.J. sat looking at her subject.

Well, she thought. I hope they are wrong; you are way too young to die. Hell you can't be more than sixteen. You have a lot of living left to do. J.J. thought idly while she waited.

When Cathleen came back, she had the doctor in tow. Together the two of them held tubes and wires aside for her to shoot. They rolled Laura carefully from side to side so she could get a complete set of body shots.

J.J. focused on the ligature marks around the neck and the bruising on her face and collarbone area. Then she moved down to the rope marks on her wrists and ankles. Finally she moved up to the physical evidence of the rape itself.

I wonder if they found anything they can use in the rest of the rape kit. She thought. Some fibers, DNA, or hell just about anything would be good.

Man I'm glad I got the Vic and not the scene. It's raining out so Dan is probably soaked and trying like hell to get the shots before the rain-washes it all away. Her thoughts paused for a second. Oh man that was a cold thing to think. She berated herself.

Finishing her shots she thanked them for their help. Then she sealed the film in the otherwise complete rape kit.

"Mrs. Jaston," the doctor said. "Would you mind taking that to the station, the officers were called away."

"Sure," J.J. said, putting away her camera. "I wouldn't want to chance breaking the chain of evidence."

Picking up her bag and the sealed rape kit then asking the receptionist to call her a cab to the station.

"J.J.," she heard, as she finished checking the rape kit in.

She turned around.

"Chris! When did you get back? How's the baby?" J.J. asked.

"Oh, she's beautiful." She gushed. "I hated leaving her. But someone has to keep all these guys from wrecking the city."

Laughing J.J. said "If anyone can keep these guys in line you can."

Funny, she thought, that Chris would be one of my few friends. In fact she's my best friend. We are polar opposites.

"Speaking of guys," Chris broke into her thoughts, "Have you found one yet?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to be looking." J.J. said.

"Don't give me that. You're gorgeous. If you'd just lose the sunglasses and dress a little more feminine you'd have your pick." Chris replied.

"Well you know me Chris, no time to train one and no money to pay one." J.J. laughed at the old joke.

I really wish Chris would back off on this subject. She's only trying to help but it isn't. Most especially after what happened with Rick, the Last thing I need is a guy. J.J. thought.

"Oh," Chris said. "I can see those wheels turning girl, Rick was not your fault."

"Click," J.J. said, pretending to point a remote at Chris. "Change the channel."

"Oh fine," Chris pouted for a moment, then pulled out the baby pictures.

They talked a bit about the baby and when J.J. could come over and take some real pictures.

"Well if you'll feed me and let me pick Ron's brain a bit about something, then I'll come over tomorrow." J.J. said laughing.

"That would be great." She said, "What do you need to pick Ron's brain about?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, but I'm sure you will both get a kick out of it." J.J. said.

Kane

Coming back inside Kane decided not to go back to bed. Instead he changed before heading down to the gym to get a workout in before anyone else gets there. He began attacking the machines like a madman. He was really pushing himself to the limit.

He was almost through when he heard, "Well look who's here."

He stopped quickly snapping his head around toward the sound. It was Hunter and the rest of DX. Putting the weight bar back into the rack Kane stood up.

I need to be on my feet with my hands free in case they decide to play, he thought to himself, watching the rest of DX spreading out around the room.

Shit! He thought. There is no way I can take them all on at once. No better defense than a good offense.

Setting his shoulders, he walked toward Hunter who was still in the doorway.

"Going somewhere freak?" Hunter said smiling, "I don't think so."

Catching movement on his left, Kane moved quickly forward. He caught Hunter by surprise. Grabbing a handful of hair he threw Hunter at the advancing Road Dogg then slipping quickly out the door. Crossing the lobby he caught the elevator just as it was closing.

I'll have to be on the lookout for them from now on. I can't let them catch me off guard again. If they attacked alone I could manage, but not when they come at me all at once. Kane thought angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

J.J.

After arriving on Chris and Ron's doorstep after picking up the Dodge, J.J. was carrying her camera bag and tripod. Chris had the door open before she could knock.

I can't wait to see the baby, she thought. Man it has been so long since we've had the time to get together.

Ron smiled taking her things and Chris handed her the baby.

"Oh," J.J. said smiling. "Maggie is just as beautiful as you said." J.J. said looking at the baby.

"Aren't you gorgeous, yes you are?" She cooed, smiling at them holding the baby gingerly.

"So what do you need to pick my brain about?" Ron asked smiling. "I mean the subject possibilities are endless."

"Yeah," Chris said, "I'm dying to find out what HE could be the authority on." Chris said, looking at her husband.

Ron tried and failed to look hurt by her comment.

"The subject is wrestling particularly the WWF, believe it or not." J.J. said, as she placed the baby on the floor with her toys.

"Wrestling!" Chris cried. "Well you've come to the right place then. But why on earth would you want to know about that?"

"Because," Ron said, raising his chin as if her comment were beneath him. "It's great entertainment. He said which you would know if you'd ever sat down to watch it with me." He said, trying to look smug but just ending up looking silly.

"Well," J.J. said, "the short version is that I've been offered some contract work with the WWF. I'd like some background on the people I'd be working with. It would really help me decide."

"Wow," shouted Ron. "A job with them means I get tickets to Wrestlemania and autographs… right!"

J.J. smiled, "I don't know, but if I can, yeah."

"Would it pay more than the LAPD?" Chris asked

J.J. explained what had happened and was happening with Vince and the gallery.

"Well I can't tell you anything about the business end of it, though it is huge and worldwide." He paused. "But I can fill you in on the wrestlers. You know, who's feuding with whom, alliances and things like that."

"That would actually be a big help. If it sounds like a logistics nightmare or absolute insanity it will go on the con list."

"So you haven't decided to take it?" Chris asked.

"No," J.J. said. "I'm not sure if it's something I want to get involved in. Also I'm not willing to give up a permanent job for contract work. That is unless I am sure I still have a job when I come back."

"Um, guys," Chris broke in. "Could we maybe do the pictures and eat first. Once he gets started on that subject he never stops."

"Yeah, of course." J.J. and Ron said together.

"Besides," J.J. added, "Since I haven't watched in a while. I'm going to want to take notes."

She laughed a lot getting a little carried away with the pictures. She spent about two hours snapping away at the three of them. She even joined them for a few shots using the timer. It was a blast.

Finally it was time for Maggie to head down for a nap. That done they ate lunch and Ron was ready to begin.

"When was the last time you watched?" he asked.

"Truthfully I don't know, but it's been awhile." She replied.

"Why don't you tell me some of the names you remember and we can go from there? I have to warn you though this may take a while." He smiled.

"Well I don't really need everything. I just need the basics and some tapes if you have them."

"Yeah that would probably be best. All you really need are the major factions and some history on them." He laughed, "So who do you remember?"

"You are going to laugh, but here goes. I remember Hogan, Macho, Piper, and you know the beginning of the Undertaker."

"Wow," he said laughing. "It really hasn't been all that long though, just a few years."

"Yeah, a few." J.J. said.

"OK, um Hogan and Flair are with WCW. Piper and Macho are retired." Ron said.

"Oh, I guess there are probably a lot of new faces then." J.J. asked.

"Undertaker is still around, but he's changed some over the years. Let's start with him; he is the leader of one of the major factions. It's called the Ministry of Darkness." Ron replied.

J.J. noticed Chris sit down with a book.

"Oh, I'm sorry; maybe we should do this another time." J.J. said

"No way, this is great I never get time to read anymore." Chris replied.

"Well let's give you a quick history. Do you remember Undertaker's manager Paul Bearer?" He asked looking at her.

J.J. just looked confused.

Ron did a bad Bearer impression, "Oh YES!"

"Oh," She cried. "Oh, that annoying round guy."

"Yeah, that would be him." He paused laughing. "Anyway, first Paul was with Undertaker then he left and started managing a guy named Mankind."

"Mankind?" She asked

"Yeah, write that name down we'll get to him later, he is truly nuts." Ron said. "Then after Undertaker won the championship Paul blackmailed him into taking him back."

"How?"

"Paul said he had a secret that would ruin Undertaker." Ron brought his hand up to stave off her question.

"After a while Undertaker fired him again and Paul revealed that Undertaker had started a fire that had killed his family. Undertaker beat the hell out of Paul and he revealed that Undertaker's brother Kane was still alive. Undertaker said he was lying. Not about the fire but about Kane being alive. Paul said he'd prove Kane was alive."

J.J. wrote furiously trying to get the highlights.

Pausing, Ron let her catch up then continued.

"Paul did what he said he would, at a Pay per View called Badd Blood he showed up with Kane and they cost Undertaker the match."

"What was he like?" she asked.

"Well he is still around so you'll get to see him. He's like six ten and over three hundred pounds. He dresses in red and black, and has a mask to cover the scars from the fire." Ron told her.

"Oh," J.J. said.

"Their stories converge for a bit here." He paused "Undertaker initially refused to fight him, said he'd sworn to his parents that he wouldn't."

Pausing again as she wrote.

"Kane tore into most of the WWF roster, and even desecrated their parent's graves to try and force Undertaker to accept a match. Meanwhile Undertaker is fighting with Mankind and DX, who are being led by Shawn Michaels. There are others as well but most have retired or are not around much anymore."

She wrote down the names to ask about later.

I know the name Shawn Michaels, she thought, he used to be part of a tag team called the rockers. He was really good.

"Then," Ron continued, "Kane and the undertaker teamed up for a bit under Paul's management."

"What?" J.J. asked, "Had Kane gotten his match?" She asked, thinking she'd missed something.

"Be patient, I'm trying to catch you up on a few years of stuff here." Ron laughed.

"Ok," she said.

"Kane came to the Undertaker's aid against DX and they started working together." He paused. "Then just when they begin to work well together Kane turned on Undertaker. During a casket match Kane slammed Undertaker into the casket and locked it."

"A coffin!"

"Yeah, there have been some really bizarre matches since you stopped watching, but that is another story. In a casket match the winner is the one who gets his opponent into the casket and shuts the lid."

"That's nuts." She said.

"Yeah, but it suits the Dead Man, which is what they say Undertaker is." Ron continued. "So Kane locked Undertaker in and then chopped it up with an axe before setting it ablaze."

"Whoa, he BURNED it." J.J. asked incredulously.

"Yeah, a little poetic justice since Undertaker burned him." He paused "When they opened the casket he wasn't there. Then the lights go out and Undertaker was there. He said 'I'll walk through hellfire and brimstone to face you.' And the match was made, finally."

"Who won?" She asked.

"Undertaker won, but it was a hell of a fight." Smiling Ron got up to get another drink.

When he returned he continued. "They fought different people for a while but often interfered in each other's matches. Then Paul 'had a dream' that they were to face each other in a ring surrounded by fire."

"Oh now you are kidding me!" She said, laughing nervously.

"Nope, it was called an inferno match. Loser is the one who catches fire." Ron replied. "It was another great match but in the end, after getting a couple shots in on Bearer Undertaker won."

"He set his brother on fire a second time?" J.J. asked sounding upset that someone would do that.

"That's the gist of it." Ron said.

"They eventually ended up together under Paul's care again. It didn't last long and Undertaker along with Paul turned their back on Kane." Ron added.

She sat shaking her head for a moment then signaled that she was ready.

"Undertaker began to gather a group he called the Ministry of Darkness. He sacrificed some of the members in; others just joined when he invited them. Up to now he has the Acolytes, The Brood and Mideon and Viscera who were formally known as MOM, Men on a Mission. Oh and Paul is still with him too."

She wrote down these names. Then she asked "Sacrificed?"

"Yeah he does it two ways. If you are joining his group by force he incapacitates you then does a ceremony marking you as his. If you have pissed him off he ties you to his symbol and hangs you somewhere." Ron said with a shrug.

"That's pretty sick." She said.

"Anyway Kane went a little crazy when they betrayed him. He started trying to torch his opponents after his matches." Ron said, watching for a reaction.

"He never managed it did he?" She asked.

"No." Ron replied.

"Then Kane was invited to join DX. Mostly I think to go up Undertaker ass and to help them face off against the Ministry better." Ron continued.

J.J. went to get a drink

"Kane wasn't with them for very long. While he was thought, Kane and X-Pac became good friends. Kane came out of his shell a bit. It was amazing; he even started speaking with an electronic voice box. His first words were 'Suck it' which is the DX catch phrase. Everyone was stunned." Ron said, still sounding impressed by it all.

J.J. smiled trying to picture the scene.

"Then DX ousted Kane and X-Pac. They became a tag team for a while and did pretty well. They started making mistakes and so they hired Tori to be their manager. That worked for a while. Tori and Kane started dating. The team still had trouble though." Ron said.

She wrote down what he'd said.

Ron continued, "Then X-Pac dumped Kane in dramatic style, in the ring. He attacked Kane from behind and once he was down he laid into him verbally. He said some really harsh things to Kane. Saying they were through and pretty much blowing him off even as a friend. When Kane left the ring his head was hanging low. It was awful."

"What happened to Tori?" She asked.

"She stayed with Kane. The fans never liked it. He was obviously head over heels for her but she didn't seem right. It was like she was faking it for the position. Later for a lot of reasons there was a match, the winner got Tori over Christmas." He said, as if even he couldn't believe that had happened.

"That's ridiculous." J.J. stated.

"Yeah, but it happened. Before you ask Kane lost. When she got back she wouldn't say anything about it. Then she surprised Kane, but not the fans. She helped X-Pac beat Kane down then they tied him up in the corner and Tori tore him apart. If you think X-Pac was cruel, Tori was flat out torturing him. She said things like 'how could you be so stupid? Did you really think someone like me could ever be interested in a scarred freak like you?' among other things. It was really bad. Afterward they showed Kane's locker room from the outside. You could hear him trashing the place." Ron said, looking like he felt sorry for the guy.

"Wow that is horrible." She said sadly.

"Well that pretty much brings you up to date on Kane. DX is still really messing with him, and now X-Pac and Tori are together and with DX. I for one think they deserve each other." Ron smiled. "Any questions?"

J.J. laughed. "Oh yeah. Let's start with Undertaker."

"Sure" he sat back.

"He used to have this lightening thing he did. Does he still do it?"

"Yeah but not as much anymore.' he said. Speaking of which, Kane has a similar power, its fire and he also has lightening. He doesn't use it much anymore either." Ron answered.

"Tell me about the Ministry's other members." J.J. said.

"Well the Acolytes were the first. They were sacrificed in. They are a couple of ex-football players, named Bradshaw and Ron Simons. They are really tough. The Brood is an odd bunch. There is Gangrel; he drinks blood before every match. The other two Edge and Christian are brothers. Both very mysterious the younger one Christian never talks. The Brood joined willingly. Then there is the team that was MOM. Mable and Mo they're two huge black men renamed after they were sacrificed. Mable was renamed Viscera and Mo was renamed Mideon." Ron answered her.

"OK that pretty much covers the Ministry I guess. Tell me about DX." She said.

"Well, Degeneration X or DX as it is known was started by Shawn Michaels, but he's been out awhile. Hunter or Hunter Hurst Helmsley is running it now. He is a huge guy and pretty mean. The group also includes Chyna, a huge woman, called the ninth wonder of the world. She wrestles the guys and wins it is amazing. The New Age Outlaws, made up of Billy Gunn, also called Mr. Ass and Road Dogg Jessie James. They can be pretty funny but they are tough as nails and sneaky. X-Pac and Tori are back with them now as well." Ron said gruffly.

"Didn't Michaels used to be part of the Rockers?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah, and technically he is still part of DX, he is now called the heart break kid. He's still an amazing athlete." Ron said.

"I don't recognize most of those names." She said.

"You wouldn't most of them came along after you stopped watching. DX pretty much does whatever they feel like doing. Some of it can be pretty funny, but a lot of it is pretty rude and dangerous. Both these groups can be pretty dangerous. I wouldn't want to get on their bad side." Ron said.

"I don't know Ron, all this sounds pretty bad. I don't think I want to get involved in any of it." J.J. said apprehensively.

"Well, why don't you watch some of the tapes I have and see the show a few times before you write it off? It could be interesting and you could probably use the break from the LAPD." He paused "I don't think you should say no till you have a better idea what's going on. I mean what I've given you is just the high points of the last few years. That stuff didn't all happen at once." Ron said.

"Yeah maybe you're right," J.J. said. "I really appreciate you taking the time. The offer is for really good money."

"Are you kidding, I love converting Non-Believers." He laughed and looked at Chris. "I'm still working on that one. Someday she too will be converted."

J.J. laughed at his antics.

The three of them talked and joked around for a while longer then J.J. headed home.

Wow, she though, at the very least I'd never be bored.

Kane

Kane managed to avoid DX most of the time. They would catch him occasionally but usually only one or two of them finding him at a time. He hadn't yet encountered the whole DX group, but he knew his luck couldn't last.

DX would interfere in his matches and he in theirs. This only served to make things worse.

Then one night, Kane was walking out of the arena in Charleston, NC.

"There he is." Kane heard he spun toward the sound. "Just the freak we've been looking for." It was Hunter and the rest of DX.

Before he could react, they were on him. Kane fought like hell, even holding them off for a minute or two. Before long they were holding him on the ground. X-Pac on one arm and the Outlaws holding his other arm and shoulders from behind. Hunter was standing over him laughing.

"Well freak, you really didn't think you could keep hiding did you?" The blonde asked.

If you were really all that tough, Kane thought, you'd face me one on one not like this.

Waking slowly, Kane began moving, opening his eyes he found himself lying behind a dumpster. Rolling over slowly then getting to his feet.

Damn, they really stomped me good, he thought to himself.

Walking with some difficulty he got back to his rental and to his hotel room. Heading for the shower he winced as he removed his shirt. Looking down he saw that his chest and abdomen was covered in angry welts.

What did they use on me? He wondered.

Then the images began flashing before his eyes. He remembered Hunter standing over him, the IC belt in his hand. Feeling again X-Pac, Gunn and Dogg holding him down, the shocking pain as the IC belt descended again and again.

Finally removing the mask he stepped into the shower.

They're going to regret this. He thought.

Raising his hands he placed his palms and forehead against the cool shower wall, allowing the hot water to run down his large frame. The water was burned the wounds but also began easing the pain in his muscles.

J.J.

When J.J. got home she had messages.

I bet at least one is Vince, she thought.

Sitting down she hit the play button with a resigned sigh.

"J.J. its Vince. Please call me. We really need to talk. I want you on this project. I spoke with your commander and he thinks you could use the time off. I'm sure you will really like the assignment. I'll personally guarantee that you get plenty of time off to do your own work, and you will never get a better opportunity to travel. Please call me and tell me you are at least thinking about it."

Yeah, she thought, I tell you I'm thinking about it and you call three times a day instead of one. This guy just doesn't quit. J.J. thought, growing angry. Where does he get off talking to my C.O.?

The next message began. "J.J." she cringed when she heard Carlton's voice. "Your check is ready from the sale of you photos. I'll also need you to bring in something new for your area."

Is putting up with that man even worth getting my work displayed, she wondered.

Going into the dark room and beginning to develop Maggie's pictures.

Kane

Already battered and stiff Kane's assignment was to face X-Pac. He knew his match was actually going to involve all of DX.

It's how they work. He thought to himself.

Facing X-Pac across the ring he remembered the kid working with him.

He just wouldn't quit. He was so convinced that a doctor could help me speak. I thought it was a waste of time. His energy finally infected me and I looked into it. He was right. Kane remembered.

I thought if I learned to speak, I'd fit in better, that they would accept me. He thought I hoped that they would realize that I wasn't retarded. I was wrong it hadn't mattered at all.

Kane remembered how excited X-Pac was when he'd managed his first word.

The little guy nearly knocked me off my feet when he jumped into my arms. It was nuts, but… DON'T… THAT IS ENOUGH. He berated himself for his weakness, shaking his head.

Watching the kid now he remembered things he'd said and done more recently. How he'd turned his back on him. Remembering how just last night, X-pac helping to hold me for Hunter and laughing as I fought them.

The match had hardly begun. When DX came running down the ramp. Trying to hold them off, Kane was fighting hard. It was impossible to keep them away. Tying Kane up in the ropes Hunter and the Outlaws slipped out of the ring.

Chyna, Tori and X-Pac were continuing to hit him and keeping him from escaping the ropes.

Where are the rest of them? Damn it gotta get out of this? Kane thought, fighting the ropes as much as he could.

Just then Kane saw three chairs sliding into the ring, followed by Hunter, and the Outlaws with chairs of their own.

I've had it! Kane thought struggling harder. They really mean to kill me.

Kane's struggles were useless, as the DX members took turns nailing him with the steel chairs. He heard the bell ringing wildly, but they didn't stop.

Funny, Kane thought to himself as the darkness engulfed him. I thought, at least the refs would come out.

When he woke he was in the ER. He could tell by the sounds. He immediately tried sitting up. The pain shooting through his chest and back made him dizzy for a second, he thought he would pass out. Kane tried to open his eyes but he couldn't.

"Lie still will you!" A voice said near his ear. "Jeez, you're all busted up. Relax and let us work on you."

Not again, his mind screamed, I can't see, I'm helpless. I can't do this again. I can't stay here! I won't stay here! He thought, struggling against the hands holding him.

"Lie still Kane!" He knew that voice it was Vince. "You will cooperate or I'll let them restrain you, then I'll suspend you!"

Taking a deep breath and making himself be still.

Vince knows how much I hate these places. Even he's fucking with me. Fine, but I won't let him see this is killing me. I will not show weakness. He thought angrily.

Clenching his fists he repeated to himself. I must do this so DX can pay. The thought knowing that if he got suspended, he'd never get his hands on them.

Kane felt something being pressed into his hand.

I know what this is. He thought I hate it! Even though it allows me to speak, I still sound like the retard they think I am. I can't make words work right for me; they're too hard.

Through all the poking, prodding, x-rays and moving from place to place Kane behaved. When being in a hospital began to bother him he would repeat the phrase again to himself. He reacted to nothing, enduring it all.

Looking over the test results the doctor said, "Kane, you actually have multiple concussions and that is very serious. In addition you have seven broken ribs and some damaged to your face. We won't know about your eyes until the swelling goes down."

Yeah, it's amazing what damage five people with steel chairs can do. Kane thought, bitterly to himself.

"We are going to have to keep you here…" The doctor continued.

Raising the box to his throat for the first time since this began he said "NO!" and began to get up.

A wave of dizziness and pain made his grip the gurney as he stood.

"Kane! DAMN IT SIT DOWN!" The doctor shouted. "Mr. McMahon said you would react this way. He said to give you a message." The doctor paused.

"First you have no money or Id, it's at the arena. Second, you have no clothes because we had to cut them off. Third if you leave AMA, that's against medical orders, he is going to suspend you." He paused again. "Besides," the doctor added. "You can't see very well right now, and we are going to need to do further tests to be sure your eyes are not permanently damaged."

Waiting for some response the doctor looked at Kane. Placing a hand on Kane's shoulder he said "I can see that you really don't like hospitals.'

That's an understatement. Kane thought, pulling away from his hand.

"We don't want to make this any more difficult for you than it already is. We'll put you in a private room, so you won't be bothered. If you need anything the nurses can help, if they can't, I'm leaving instructions for them to call me immediately."

Damn, the doctor thought looking at the old scars and the size of his patient. We certainly don't want you angry.

Turning to the waiting transport person the doctor said, "He'll be in room 612."

Finally realizing that Vince had trapped him here, He had no choice but to deal with it.

Yet another thing DX will pay for in full. Kane promised himself.

Then another thought occurred to him. Vince wouldn't take those would he? Would he go that far?

Bringing the box to his throat and taking a deep breath said, "Mask glove." He said.

"What?" the doctor asked.

Turning his battered and scarred face toward the sound he said, "Return mask glove"

"Sure," he said. I don't know how he's going to wear it with his face swollen like that, but maybe he just wants it close.

They've been trying not to stare but I can still feel it. Kane though, and I don't like it at all.

Kane felt the doctor put the mask and glove in his lap. "There you go, but I wouldn't suggest wearing it. Your face is really swollen."

Without hesitating a moment Kane slipped the mask over his bruised face, and then slipping on the glove.

Damn this thing is more uncomfortable than usual. But it's better than the stares. I'll have to adjust the straps. Kane thought.

"Here we are." The young man taking him to his room said. "Room 612."

I wonder how long I'll be in this cell. He wondered.

J.J.

The insistent ringing of the cell phone woke J.J. from sleep. Fumbling with it a moment before she finally got it open.

"J.J.," she heard, as soon as it touched her ear. "I know you're off today but…"

"But nothing Mike," J.J. growled, "I'm off!"

"J.J. we really need you." He said.

"Whatever," She said giving in, "Where is it?"

Mike was giving her the address, even as she began changing. Running was her hands through her hair as she was heading out the door.

That's reason number ten thousand for my short hair, unexpected calls, and no fuss needed. She laughed to herself.

Crossing the tape she spotted the family clustered on the couch crying.

There was a time she thought when that would have bothered me. She thought absently.

It was a really messy scene. As she moved she tried not to hear the family in the other room. The sound was really distracting. When she finally finishing she headed over to the gallery.

When she got there Carlton was waiting.

"What are you doing?" Carlton demanded. "Mr. McMahon has called here three times. He asked me to speak with you. I can't believe you are not even considering his offer. He knows a lot of powerful people. He could really help your career. You are…"

"Carlton STOP!" she said raising her hands. "I don't want to hear it. I just came for my check, not advice about my career."

"What about your area? When can I expect…" Carton whined.

"You can't expect Carlton. I won't be displaying here anymore. You can find someone else to cover that back corner and to work your events."

"But…" he began.

"Don't but me Mr. Carlton; just give my check. I'm not in the mood for this; I have been up all night and need to get some sleep." She growled, sick of cow toeing to this whiney jerk.

She clenched her teeth after finding Vince's card in the envelope. She went to deposit the check. The card was the last straw. Now she was too aggravated now to sleep. Jamming the card in her pocket she headed to the plaza.

This is just what I need today. She thought taking a seat on a bench a little people watching is always relaxing.

Amazing, how people use their faces and words to lie about what they are really thinking. They actually think that it works, it doesn't. People never think about their body language, so they don't alter it, since they don't it will usually tell the truth. J.J. thought, as she watched people rushing around on unknown errands.

Not far away, a young couple was having a conversation.

His body language screamed excitement, this agreed completely with his facial expression. He practically bounced up and down in place, as if the extreme greatness of his subject would make him fly apart.

The woman however was less than excited. Her facial expression and body language contradicted greatly. Thought she nodded and smiled; laughing in all the right places her body language screamed 'will he ever shut up!' Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her showing closure and unwillingness to listen or disbelief. Her back was stiff showing anger or self-control. Constantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other and glancing frequently at the plaza clock over his right shoulder, showing impatience. It was really funny to watch.

Finally she got up heading home after a while. There was yet another message from Vince as well as a contract. He said he'd spoken to Carlton and knew I had his number.

"That fink," She thought, "He probably called Vince as soon as I left. Vince has everyone working on me now."

She opened her mail and finding a contract she tossed it on the counter.

Sitting down and looking at the TV guide, she saw that the WWF was on that night and decided to watch. Until then she watched the tapes Ron had lent her.

"Wow," She thought, "these guys are nuts." Seeing them leap and fly, taking phenomenal blows and flying through the air.

She saw a lot of what Ron had spoken of and it did make more sense.

Getting her first look at the Ministry and DX she thought. They were as intimidating as Ron had described.

She couldn't help but laugh at some of DX's escapades, but saw that most of them were at the expense of others. They seemed to enjoy humiliating people, and did so at every opportunity. They were incredible athletes, which is probably why they got away with it.

The Ministry on the other hand was just scary. They arrived on the scene and you just knew destruction would follow. There was no joking around with this group they were straight intimidation. They too were great athletes.

Finally she saw the Mankind that Ron had mentioned. Ron was right this guy was insane. He seemed to enjoy pain; the more they hit him the more he smiled.

Boy this business is crazy. It actually looks like those guys really hate each other. She thought, with a measure of disbelief.

Finally it was time for that week's WWF program, and she turned it on.

She enjoyed the show for the most part. The wrestlers were amazing; some of the moves were incredible. The ranting during interviews was hilarious. Then she laughed watching Vince rail against the actions of DX and Undertaker's Ministry with amusement. She loved that these guys were getting the better of Vince, and that he couldn't control them. It was great.

Then she finally saw Kane. The resounding explosion that heralded Kane's entrance made her jump. She watched him stalk to the ring. Finally arriving, he raised his massive arms and when he brought them down the ring posts exploded, it made her jump again.

Well Ron was right this guy is huge. He must be hot in that outfit though. He's the only one I've seen that wears that much to the ring. He must be covering scars elsewhere as well, why else would he dress like that. That mask is just plain frightening. Her mind was full of scattered thoughts.

She watched him pace in the ring waiting for his opponent. When X-Pac was entering Kane stood in a corner and watching the smaller man stand on turnbuckles and do what Ron had called a crotch chop.

Watching him he seemed to be so relaxed, as if his mind was elsewhere. His head was cocked and his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Then suddenly he stiffened and shook his head. Then he tugged on the glove he wore. He now seemed angry and focused.

This guy doesn't need to talk. You know exactly what he's thinking, just by watching him. His body language was incredibly readable. She thought, watching him closely.

The match began and Kane was doing a good job of bouncing the smaller X-Pac around the ring like a ball. X-Pac got in some good shots obviously knowing Kane's weaknesses.

Then suddenly the ring was full of DX members. Kane was holding his own at first, but it didn't last. Soon they were tying Kane up in the ropes and continuing to pound on him. Then she watched as three of the DX people the ring and got chairs. Sliding more chairs into the ring for the other DX members then entering the ring again themselves. That's when the real beating began. The bell was ringing wildly but DX kept swinging.

It's ok; the referees will be out in a minute. It's just like they were when Bossman took after Jarett with his nightstick. She thought.

Just then X-Pac and Chyna left the ring and stood on the ramp wielding their chairs. Referees came pouring out of the back but they were held at bay. The two DX members and, their chairs kept them from interfering.

She listened while as one announcer condemned their actions, and the other tried to excuse them.

Why doesn't someone do something? Kane hasn't moved in a while that means he must be out cold. Can't DX see that they have done more than enough damage already? Whatever message they meant to send has been more than sent and punctuated. She thought, wondering what the hell their problem was.

The refs continuing to try to reach the ring but they couldn't. Finally from the audience came another group of refs. Sliding into the ring they finally managed to get DX to back off.

DX did some celebrating and crotch chops before finally leaving the ring.

The refs meanwhile were getting Kane released from the ropes. It was difficult as Kane's dead weight made it nearly impossible to get any slack. Freeing him at last he slumped in a boneless heap to the mat.

The refs began calling for the EMTs, and they arrived before long.

Then the monitor changed to the DX locker room. They were there watching a monitor as the EMTs worked on Kane and laughing.

Kane never moved while they worked on him, nor as they wheeled him to a waiting ambulance.

Damn what a beating! She thought. I hope he'll be all right.

Even as the ambulance pulled out, they showed the Ministry walking into the DX locker room and decimating DX, leaving them strewn around the room, groaning in pain. Then Undertaker leaned down over Hunter's prone body and said "NO ONE hurts Kane but ME!" Then with a sick grin, Undertaker walked out of the room followed by the Ministry.

There was one more match, but J.J. was too preoccupied to notice.

Vince

Vince paced angrily in front of the assembled members of DX.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, glaring at them. "When you interfered with his matches I didn't say anything because your feud was helping ratings. Now you've gone too far. He's out for a while and that's going to hurt ratings. Bad ratings are bad for my business and that I won't stand for."

Vince stopped standing in front of Hunter "You will control your people! There will be no more outside attacks." Vince sneered at them "Yes I know about the gym and the NC arena. You want him and he wants you, but you'll do it in the ring where it helps ratings. You will NOT do that kind of damage again. You went over the line. God knows why but the fans like him."

Stepping backward he surveyed the group. "Don't cross me on this! If you do you'll be very sorry. Do you understand?" He waited while they all gave some sort of agreement, and then walked out.

Kane

Kane stood staring out the window. He'd been trapped here nearly a week. He'd had no visitors, or phone calls; not that he had expected any. It had taken two days for the swelling to go down enough to see at all. Even then his vision had been blurry. During the entire time he'd spoken to no one. Once he could see, he'd spent all his time at the window waiting for his release.

I can see they've done their damn tests why can't I leave! Kane thought bitterly.

"Ahem, excuse me sir."

Kane turned to face the voice. It was one of the floor runners.

"Um… the doctor sent me to bring you this. He also said to tell you he'd be here in about an hour to give you the test results and release you."

That's my bag from the arena. Kane realized, wondering how it had gotten here.

Kane stood still, resisting the urge to move and snatch it from his hand.

"I ah… guess I'll just leave it here." He said, putting it on the bed.

Then the man was backing out of the room, his eyes never leaving Kane. It was almost as if he expected to be attacked.

Waiting until he was gone, Kane quickly moved to the bed. Unzipping the bag he saw that it didn't hold much. Emptying it he found a complete set of clothes and a jacket. Then taking the clothes into the bathroom, then quickly showering and changing. He was glad to be out of the hospital issue pajamas.

While sliding into his jeans he felt something in the front pocket. Reaching in he found his wallet. A quick look revealing that everything was as he'd left it. Tucked in with the cash was a note.

Kane,

I have the rest of your things. There is a

Ticket waiting for you at the airport.

Linda McMahon

Stuffing the note and his wallet in his pocket, he went back to the window to wait for the doctor.

DX

"Hunter," Chyna said, walking beside the DX members. "We're not really going to do what Vince wants are we?"

"For now yes, we'll let him think he's won. Besides we can still have plenty of fun within his rules." They all laughed.

He continued. "His being out will give us time to concentrate on destroying the ministry. We owe them a big one."

J.J.

J.J. was really beginning to get pissed with Vince. He'd called at least once a day sent a contract. He'd even been so arrogant as to send a plane ticket to Connecticut.

Yesterday she'd been called into Commander Rice's office. He'd apparently had a call from Vince. He'd wanted to assure her that he thought the job was a good idea. That they would miss her but he was sure she could use the time off. He also wanted to let her know that she'd be welcomed back when the job was completed if she chose to take it.

Of all the nerve, Vince calls my commander and convinces him that I should take the job. Where does he get off interfering in my life like this? She thought angrily.

Vince

"I'm telling you Linda; I've done everything but show up on her doorstep or have her kidnapped." Vince continued to pace. "It's a great offer, she should be jumping at it, and anyone else would."

"Vince," Linda began. "Maybe you're going about this the wrong way."

"What?" Vince asked, looking confused.

"Maybe if you gave her some space she'd be more willing to talk to you. Try giving her a few days without contacting her at all and see what happens." Lind said.

"What difference could that make?" Vince asked.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try. If it doesn't work you can always kidnap her then." Linda said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kane

Where the hell is that doctor? I want out of here. Funny it was easier to wait when I didn't know when I'd be getting out of here. Kane thought, resisting the urge to punch the wall.

"Kane."

He spun around expectantly.

"The final test results are good. There has been no permanent damage to your eyes. You'll still need to be careful because of your ribs and concussions but we're ready to let you leave." He paused. "You certainly can't wrestle for a while but you can resume most of your daily activities. I say most because you many not train. No weights and no running for at least a month. After that let the pains guide you. When it hurts you need to STOP!"

Yeah right. Kane thought. The sooner I get back in shape the sooner DX pays for what they've done.

Walking out of the hospital, Kane stopped outside the doors. Throwing back his head he took a deep breath.

Finally I can breathe real air again. Kane thought, finally feeling free.

Kane left, going directly to the airport. The ticket was to Connecticut as he'd expected. He arranged for the first flight out, but that would still give him a two-hour wait. He decided to get some food. Then he bought a newspaper and found a quiet corner.

Hiding behind the newspaper he removed his mask so he could eat.

I wish I had my every day mask instead of the ring mask. At least I can eat with that one on. He thought, mildly aggravated.

While waiting to board, he was approached by some young men for autographs.

Why would they want my autograph, he thought, It's not like I'm popular with the fans. He thought, as he signed for them.

The plane got into Connecticut late, so he got a room for some much-needed rest. Reaching his room he removed his jacket. A rattling sound reminded him of the pain pills in his jacket pocket.

He took the bottle out and looked at it. I don't need these he thought, and then shoved it back into the jacket pocket.

The time for weakness is long past. He told himself, although his head and ribs throbbed horribly.

Arriving at Titan Towers before nine, he headed directly to Vince's office. Kane stood before the receptionist without saying a word.

"Is Mr. McMahon expecting you?" She asked when she looked up.

Kane only nodded.

The receptionist let Vince know he was there.

"Kane, you can have a seat. He'll be with you shortly."

Kane was forced to sit and wait for nearly two hours, before finally being admitted.

He's just playing games. Kane decided, showing me that he holds all the power. Kane thought, trying not to show his impatience.

Entering the office he stood in front of Vince's desk.

"Kane, it's good to see you are doing better." Vince said, in a voice that didn't sound sincere. "Please have a seat. I'm sure you are still pretty sore."

Yeah, if you gave a damn about my health you'd have called me at the hospital. Kane thought.

Kane made no move to sit.

"Fine have it your way." Vince sighed. "The doctor faxed me your release and his instructions. I know you can't wrestle or train for at least a month. After that we'll have you checked out." He paused for a few moments. "Meanwhile I have setup several appearances and autograph sessions for you. Can't have you just sitting around can we?"

Vince waited for some reaction but didn't get one. "DX has been warned about their behavior." Again Vince got no reaction from Kane. "I know you want a piece of DX for what they did. You'll get it, but it will happen IN the ring." Vince said handing Kane a sheaf of papers. "This is your itinerary, I expect you to keep to it, without problems."

When Vince didn't say anything else Kane left, never having said a word.

"There is something seriously wrong with that guy." Vince said to himself, after Kane closed the door.

J.J.

It had been blessedly quiet for the last few days. She hadn't heard from Vince or gotten a call from the station. She'd been more than happy to spend the time catching up in her darkroom and playing with her new telephoto lens. She also had dinner with Chris and Ron again. Among other things non-wrestling they also discussed the attack on Kane. Ron was outraged by it.

J.J. was nearly done shopping, when the cell phone rang.

"Hello," She said.

Damn I hope it's not Vince.

"Wow," Mike said, "I think that is the first time I've heard you use that word."

"Very funny." She replied. "What have you got?"

Mike gave her the location still laughing.

Leaving her shopping cart right where it was she walked out of the store.

Mike met her at the tape. "We have two vics," he advised her. "It's a woman and a child. The kid looks to be about three months." He stopped and put a hand on her arm. "J.J. it looks like they bashed in the female's face to make the ID tougher."

"Great Mike." J.J. mumbled, as she headed toward the bodies.

She setup and began shooting. Something kept nagging at her mind. Something didn't seem right, like she should know something but she had no idea what.

While waiting for the second roll to rewind it hit her. Turning she walked over to Mike. Without a word she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the man he was interviewing.

"What's up? I was in the middle of an interview, besides you can't be done yet." Mike said sounding a little irritated.

"I can ID the Vics Mike." J.J. said.

"What? How?" He asked.

"I know them, so do you." J.J. replied.

"Who?" He said, not sure he wanted the answer.

"It's Chris Santos and her baby Maggie." J.J. said in a monotone.

"WHAT?" he shouted. "ARE YOU SURE?"

"I took some baby shots just last week. I'm sure. If you need more proof check the back of her watch. If it says 'Click' then it is the one I gave her for her birthday." J.J. said with a shrug.

J.J. then turned calmly going back to work.

Mike watched her go, taking pictures of her best friend's body and child as if she were a robot.

Click, change position.

Click, change position.

She went on and on, showing absolutely no emotion. Then he called in the possible ID on his cell; he didn't want to put it out over the air.

Finishing and sealing the film bag she handed it to Mike, like she'd done a thousand times before.

"J.J.," he grabbed her arm as she turned away. "Are you ok? I know you two were close."

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine, how are you?" J.J. said her voice distant.

Mike just stood staring at her. When he didn't say anything else she walked away.

Getting in her car and starting it, she realized what she'd just done.

What the hell is wrong with me? I just took crime scene photos of my best friend and her three-month-old daughter, and I don't feel anything. NOTHING! No anger, that someone could do this, no thirst for vengeance or justice. NOTHING!" She sat a moment longer then pulled out.

"I know," she muttered to herself, "It's just shock, it will hit me in a few minutes."

She drove around for hours waiting for something to happen, nothing did. Finally she went home. Taking out a box of pictures from the last few years she sat down. She realized that most of them were old that's odd for a photographer. She looked at pictures of Chris from a hundred different places. There were even some shots from Chris' wedding.

Ron, oh my God how's he going to manage without her? J.J. asked herself.

She remembered the fun they'd had together but still felt nothing. She began to gather together all the pictures she thought Ron would want to have. Then finished developing the pictures she'd taken last week. Putting only a couple shots of the four of them together aside for herself she boxed the rest up for Ron.

J.J. didn't remember falling asleep but woke in the chair rather late. After showering and dressing she picked up the box of pictures.

Driving to Ron's, she didn't know what to expect.

Will he be angry with me; will he even want to see me? She wondered.

She knocked on the door several times before he answered. He'd obviously been crying. Before she could say anything, he rushed forward and pushed the box out of her hands. Then he started screaming. "How could YOU? They told me you took the pictures! She was your best friend. How could you DO that?" He cried as he opened the door.

"I… I don't know. I just did." She stammered a response.

"They said you did the ID. That I didn't need to. I couldn't even do that for her." He said loudly.

He stood screaming at her for a few minutes. Then just as suddenly as it had started he stopped and pulled her into a fierce hug, sobbing as he held her. "Oh God J.J., what am I going to do without them? I can't live without her."

When he finally released her she bent picking up the box.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I really am going to miss her." Handing him the box she added, "I thought you would want to have these." She said, backing away slowly.

J.J. headed for the station. On the way there it occurred to her that she hadn't really 'felt' anything in a while. She'd known something was wrong, that she wasn't feeling like herself. She just hadn't realized what it was. It was simple her emotions were off. They no longer existed. She wasn't angry, happy, sad, aggravated, nothing she just was.

How could I have let this happen? How could I let a job turn me into an unfeeling monster? She wondered, disgusted with her behavior.

When she got to the station, she walked right into Rice's office. She handed him her ID and the cell phone.

"It's enough, I can't do this anymore." She said with determination.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you had a rough night. Why not take some time, see the psychiatrist and then see how you feel." He said with concern.

"No, I know what I'm doing. I need to quit." She replied.

"We really hate to lose you. You are our best." He said, trying to convince her.

"Sir, my mind is made up. It's long past time I did this." She said seriously.

"Ok, if you are determined to do this, I guess I have no choice but to accept it. If you change your mind down the road we'll be happy to have you back." He said somewhat sadly.

"Thank you." She said, leaving his office.

Then when she got home, she was disappointed in herself.

How could I not have seen this happening? How could I be so stupid? I've become so callus that nothing affects me anymore. J.J. thought.

She stopped tossing her jacket across a chair. She saw something fluttering to the floor. Walking over she picked it up. It was Vince's card.

Kane

Leaving Vince's office Kane saw his bags waiting by the door. He bent wincing behind his mask as he lifted them his ribs still sore as hell. While waiting for the elevator he looked over his itinerary.

Kane was constantly on the move. It seemed like every day a different city. No one said more than two words to him and those were usually hello and goodbye, if that.

The fans were great no matter where he was. They waited patiently to see whichever wrestlers were in attendance.

I know they are really here to see the others, but they are always cool, especially the kids. He thought, trying not to let it get the better of him.

He went from place to place, always feeling like an outsider.

I can't let this frustrate me. It's really no different than when I first started. No one spoke to me then either except my father. It doesn't matter anyway; I don't need them or want them. He told himself.

Vince

"Linda," Vince said. "I didn't think your plan would work. It's been five days. Tomorrow I am going to LA and I'm not leaving until she talks to me."

"Judith," Vince said into the intercom. "Have the plane readied to go to LA. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," she paused. "Also I have someone named J.J. on line one."

"Put her through." Vince said. He turned to Linda and mouthed, "You win this time."

Linda just smiled.

"Vince, its J.J." She said.

"I'm glad to finally hear from you. I hope you are calling to accept the position." Vince replied.

"That depends on you." She said. "I've read the contract, and all that is fine. But there are some working conditions I need met." She said.

"What kind of conditions?" He asked warily.

"Nothing outrageous," she laughed. "The shots you want are mostly candid, so it will be easier to get them if I can just slip into the background of everything. That means no first day of school bullshit. No introductions, no showing me around. I want absolutely no having someone helping me with things. Just act like I've always been there."

She paused, while waiting for that to sink in before continuing. "I don't know how much of what I've seen is you're doing or actual problems between your employees, but I won't get involved in it either way. I won't dress or be treated like your divas. I insist on being treated as one of the guys." She paused again.

"Lastly, I understand what you want and you'll get it, but I do it MY way. Do we have an understanding? Do you have any problems with my conditions?" She said sternly.

At first Vince didn't answer. Then he said, "No I don't have a problem with any of that. However I get final say in which shots get used."

"Agreed." She said without hesitation, she'd been expecting that. "When do I start?"

"How long will it take you to be ready to travel?" He said, wondering what had changed her mind.

"A week." She replied after a moment.

I have to get away from here. The sooner I go the better. I need to be where people don't know me or what I have become. As soon as she hung up, she started making the arrangements.

"Mike, its J.J." She said.

"Wow, it's great to hear your voice. What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm leaving Mike. I need your help." She said.

"Leaving, what are you talking about I know you quit the PD but where are you going." He asked, sounding worried.

"I need to get away for a while." She replied.

"What do you need?" He said.

"Do you know anyone looking for a place?" She asked him.

"Yeah, a rookie named Simpson." He said, still sounding unsure.

"Good, tell him I'll sublet furnished. That should make it an easy sell." J.J. said her mind already on the next step of the preparations.

"Are you taking the dodge or do you want me to store it?" He asked.

"It would be great if you could keep it for me." She said, glad he'd offered.

"No problem. Where are you going?" He asked, hoping for more than away.

"I'm just going to travel for a while." She answered.

"Oh, you're not planning anything stupid are you?" he said. "We're going out before you leave right?"

"No, nothing like that." She laughed but it sounded hollow. "Mike what would your wife say?"

Damn I don't want a goodbye scene. How can I get out of this? She thought.

"Very funny, we've been friends for years. You can't mean to say you'd leave without letting me take you out to dinner." He said laughing.

"If you insist Mike," she groaned.

"I insist." He said still laughing.

Hanging up she looked around. There wasn't much she'd need on the road, but there were definitely some things she wouldn't want to leave in the hands of someone she didn't know.

Taking a quick trip to get boxes and rent a storage area she got started.

It didn't take long to pack, only a day. Going with her was her cameras and darkroom equipment of course, two bags of clothes and her laptop. Going into storage were assorted knick knacks, mostly given to her by Chris and Ron, her framed photos and the rest of her clothes.

You'd think there'd be more to do. She thought, as she sealed the last box.

The next day a package arrived from Vince. It was a plane ticket and a new contract. She read it carefully and then signed it and sent it off.

The ticket was to Chicago, so she guessed she'd be joining them on the road. She spent the next few days renting and watching old wrestling videos and doing research.

Final it came time to go out with Mike the night before her departure. It was and uncomfortable night. He kept asking for an explanation of where she was going and why she felt she had to quit her job and run off. She couldn't explain it to him anymore than she'd been able to explain it to herself. It was just something she had to do.

Though they had never been anything more than friends, he'd always tried to be her keeper. Especially with what happened with Rick. This didn't sit well with J.J. at all.

Finally the day of departure arrived. She slept during most of the flight to Chicago. After arriving and renting a car she headed to the hotel Vince had told her to book with.

Funny, she thought we're supposed to make our own travel and room arrangements but he tells us which hotel he wants us at. Guess that's to make sure so some of the guys don't go overboard and book at five star hotels. He certainly wouldn't want to foot the bill for that.

Checking in she found she was on the same floor with most of the wrestlers. After dropping off her bags she went to see Vince.

"Welcome aboard J.J." He said, shaking her hand. "I'm glad you changed your mind and decided to join us." Handing her the itinerary, he continued. "From here on you'll be responsible for all your own travel and hotel arrangements. Per your contract you will be reimbursed monthly for your expenses. Of course you'll be responsible for your own meals and other incidentals."

"Vince, I read the contract. I know what I'm responsible for." She said, cutting him off.

"Ok," Vince said, "Then just see wardrobe when you get to the arena, for your ringside uniforms."

"What uniforms?" J.J. asked sounding shocked.

"Relax it's just the black WWF Staff shirts. Everyone who works ringside is required to wear black." He replied smiling.

"Oh is that all." She said looking happier.

Then they began talking again about the shots he wanted. It was stuff she already knew.

Finishing with Vince, she decided to head down to the lobby. Knowing she was early she wanted to watch the wrestlers arrive.

Though she'd spent a good deal of time doing research it was all stuff the public saw. She wanted to see them in a more normal environment, outside the arena.

Looking around and noticing a group of fans in the lobby behind a rope and some security were restraining them.

I guess they are the ones with rooms here. Otherwise they would be outside with the others. She thought watching them.

Going into the gift shop bought a crossword book, pen and a small notebook.

This will work fine. I know I won't remember all the stuff I want to but I can't exactly sit out there and take notes that would be way too obvious. No one will notice someone sitting and doing a crossword. She thought hopefully.

Taking a seat, she waited for the show to begin. They weren't hard to spot. She knew most of the faces now from watching the tapes.

The first ones to arrive were Mankind and Bossman. They didn't enter together but one soon after the other. She was surprised to see Mankind limping slightly, but smiling behind his mask. Bossman had his usual scowl. Getting their room keys but not going upstairs. Instead they hung around signing autographs.

She watched assorted wrestlers entered, people like Brooklyn Brawler, and Repo Man. She knew their faces but not all their names. They were the lesser known players in this drama.

She watched as Jake the Snake walked in.

Slithered in would be better way to describe it. She thought to herself. He is spending way too much time with his pets. .

Getting his key, he then joined the others in signing autographs.

Next to enter was The Brood. The trio of blondes was wearing their usual loose poet shirts and tight breeches. Gangrel was entering first, almost leading in the younger two. Edge and Christian stood surveying the room. There was something about the way these three moved, even how they stood. Their presence was strong, almost magnetic, but at the same time repulsive. Even their body language seemed to be off a bit.

I can't read them at all. That is really weird. She thought intrigued.

Watching the Acolytes enter. She'd seen them before of course, but was still amazing to her at how they moved as one. Their stance was one of restrained power; their presence proclaimed them dangerous.

Behind them entered two huge black men. She recognized them immediately as Viscera and Mideon. They were massive, but moved with a surprisingly quiet presence. Their size alone should have drawn every eye to them, but it didn't.

Writing down her initial impressions, she almost missed his entrance. Her head was down writing, when she felt him enter and looked up.

His presence screamed for everyone's attention. He was huge and moved with the animal grace of a big cat. She knew him of course it was the Undertaker. His stance was one of pure control, as if he had the power to demand obedience from anyone he chose.

His Ministry immediately gathered around him, drawn like moths to a flame. They stood as if waiting for orders.

She began noticing that when someone new entered, all the others would look, as if to see if the new arrival were friend or foe. Sometimes they would nod, or sneer at the newcomer. At times they would even beckon to him. Always there was some sign of acknowledgment toward the newest arrival.

She continued to watch the arrivals for a while, waiting to see DX. In small groups the others departed to their rooms. When DX finally arrived they had the lobby to themselves, except for the fans.

When they entered, they came in as a group, taking the place over. Their collective presence was overwhelming in its intensity. Though Hunter was obviously in charge there was also a definite pecking order in this group. Everyone had his place and knew what it was. Joking and laughing, pushing and occasionally hitting one another they entered the lobby. It seemed all in fun. They went to the desk and gave the clerk a really hard time, getting her all flustered and confused. Then signing a few autographs before they headed upstairs.

J.J. had gotten most of the information she was looking for, at least enough for now. She'd keep watching. It seemed that most of the feuds going on were real, and that could cause problems for her logistically.

Once upstairs she tried to begin planning her strategy. She knew Vince had many photographers.

How can I be sure not to dupe their shots? Why does he even need me? She wondered.

She paced back in forth in her hotel room.

What I need to do, she thought is a little recon. I need to lay back and just watch for a while. Get the lay of the land as it were. I need to have some idea what the others are doing, and where I fit into this whole game. Then I will know what moves to make.

Finally, unable to come up with a plan she got frustrated.

Damn I need to move while I think, and this pacing ain't cutting it. She thought, getting more aggravated.

Quickly changing into sweats and heading for the gym. She did some stretching before going to the treadmill.

I always think best when I run. She thought.

Starting out slow, she then began increasing the pace to a good fast jog. Once she got into a rhythm her mind began to drift.

First, how do I explain to Vince why I'm not ringside and shooting? Then how do I learn what I need to know without exposing myself? I know the best way to get truly a candid shot is to be invisible. But how do I do that? She planned.

After running nearly five miles she had her plan.

Vince I tell the truth. I'm sure he'll understand what I'm doing. For the rest, I volunteer for gofer duty. Get people used to seeing me everywhere, once I accomplish that they will forget I exist? Then I can get my shots. She decided, happy with her decision.

She stopped smiling to herself as she finished her five miles.

Yeah, that will work just fine. She thought smiling.

While she walked through her cool down cycle she looked around. She noticed for the first time that some of the wrestlers were in the gym. She decided to forgo the rest of her workout rather than chance them remembering her later.

Kane

Kane was in yet another hotel room. The autograph session had not gone well and he expected Vince to be really pissed about it.

He'd been setup at the same table with Bossman. This was not a good idea on the part of Mr. Hansen the organizer.

Bossman had immediately started, even before sitting down beside Kane. He smiled and stroked his nightstick lovingly, as if remembering how he'd used it on Kane before.

"Boy," Bossman said quietly, "if you had any brains you'd take off. Quit before someone really gets their hands on you, someone like me."

Shut up! Kane thought. We're here for the fans.

"You don't need to worry about your brother or DX getting to you, because before they get a chance I'm going to take you apart." Bossman whispered.

What is wrong with this guy? We are here to sign autographs not wrestle. Kane thought, trying to ignore him.

Bossman kept it up. He was always speaking softly so the fans couldn't hear him. "Are you listening to me freak? You think I'm joking?"

Ignore him, if you get suspended now you will never get your hands on DX. Kane told himself, trying to keep calm.

"We've danced before, you and I, you think you're so tough, so hard. You don't know what hard is, but I'll show you." Bossman said, smiling at Kane. To the fans it probably looked like a friendly smile, but Kane knew better.

Kane tried to keep going, but he wanted so badly for Bossman to shut up.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad you'll scream. Mute or not freak you WILL scream." Bossman said in a soft whisper, but his intent was clear.

Kane couldn't take anymore. He slammed his hand on the table and stood facing Bossman.

The kids were screaming and backing away from the table.

Bossman stood quickly, snatching up his nightstick as he did.

The security officer stepped between them and Mr. Hansen was right there in seconds.

"What's going on?" Mr. Hansen demanded.

"I don't know." Bossman said innocently. "I was just sitting there signing autographs for all these great fans, when he went nuts. He punched the table and looked like he was going to attack me, or maybe one of these fans."

What, YOU BASTARD! Kane screamed mentally, glaring at Bossman unconsciously.

Kane knew it was too late; he'd been tricked into losing his temper. There was no way to get out of it now. The fans had never heard Bossman's comments so he came off looking like the troublemaker.

You blew it. You stupid, moronic bastard, you let someone play you; make you look like the maniac everyone thinks you are. You have really done it this time. Kane berated himself.

Kane allowed security to lead him out the back door, and went back to his hotel to await Vince's displeasure at his screw up.

J.J.

J.J. was up early. According to the itinerary, there was an all staff meeting at 2:30. She wanted to get familiar with the arena. I would be easier to blend if she weren't constantly lost. She also wanted to get her ringside uniforms and a couple of regular staff uniforms if there was such a thing.

Security let her right in even though it was before nine in the morning. It didn't take long to get a general layout of the place. She also got a map in case she was sent in to a less general area.

Picking up her uniforms from wardrobe, she found that everyone dressed pretty much the same except for the ID badge. The ID, which it seemed, was largely ignored.

When it came time for the meeting, she slipped in with a large group and took a seat in the middle of the room. She was surprised to see the wrestlers there. She'd thought staff meant setup and whatnot and wouldn't include the talent.

Slumping down in her seat she waited for the meeting to begin. Looking around from behind her sunglasses, she noticed that she wasn't the only one to keep them on. She also noticed the same knots of wrestlers she'd seen at the hotel. It seemed that there were definite cliques among them.

Promptly at 2:30 Vince stood in the front of the room. It took him a few minutes to get everyone's attention. When he had it he began.

"As you've probably seen we have a few new faces." He paused

J.J. looked around, as if looking for the new faces, just as most of the others were doing.

"We don't have time for introductions, so be sure to introduce yourself around later."

Yeah right, that will help me blend. J.J. thought

He continued talking about different setup, lighting, and pyro issues. He talked about the changes he wanted from the last show. Discussing set changes, new music, added pyro, and match order. It was mostly information about the way that he wanted things timed. Finally he called the meeting to a close, with a reminder to the talent that their meeting was at 4:30.

I wonder if I can sneak into that meeting. J.J. wondered

Spending the next several hours fetching, carrying and generally playing gofer, just as she'd planned. No one seemed to look twice at her. It was working perfectly, though she never did figure out a way to sneak into the talent meeting.

When it was time for the show she found a spot near the ramp to watch. It was still amazing to her how many things had changed from her high school days.

She saw moves she never thought she'd see. Things that would have disqualified someone in the old days were now done regularly. They were using the ropes, and turnbuckles as springboards, fighting outside the ring and even into the audience. It seemed like chaos but the audience seemed to love it. Even the signs were more plentiful than before. Some of them had obviously taken quite a bit of work.

The fans chanted in unison, and not just the athlete's names. When Vince came out the fans chanted Asshole. She couldn't believe it when he actually encouraged the chant.

J.J. enjoyed the matches. She sat watching with interest when the Brood was introduced. They were dressed in the same type of outfits as she'd seen at the hotel. Loose poet shirts and tight pants. Gangrel drank blood from a chalice before that match. Something she'd seen him do on tape. It looked even weirder in person. Only Edge and Christian were actually in the match. They were facing a team made up of much larger men, Demolition. Their high flying and energetic moves were impressive to watch. They even won the match, with a little help from Gangrel.

When the show was over she slipped backstage and went back to blending in.

After a while she headed back to the TV truck. Showing her ID she was admitted.

Looking around, she knew they would have what she needed. It didn't take long to get it. Mitch was very helpful, and she left with the tapes for a few of the older Pay-Per-View events. She walked out of the truck and put the tapes into her rental before heading back inside to finish up for the night.

Getting back to her room she ordered room service and started watching tapes.

Between bites she made careful notes on whom to avoid scheduling together, and whom she thought would look good together. She also jotted down thoughts for getting candid shots and good-looking ringside positions.

She listened to the commentators, often laughing at their comments.

I'll have to sit closer to them when I watch events. I could learn a lot from them. She thought.

She saw DX and the Ministry face off several times, neither gaining a clear victory.

Finally after watching two of the tapes she couldn't concentrate anymore.

I'll watch the other one with breakfast. She thought with a yawn.

Kane

Kane didn't have to wait long for Vince's reaction. A knock startled him from his thoughts.

That didn't take long, he thought looking at the clock, only about two hours.

Opening the door he was handed an envelope. Handing the messenger a tip he closed the door.

Tearing the envelope open reluctantly, he removed the slip of paper from inside.

Get your ass to the next show! Atlanta.

Vince

Well that's short and to the point. He thought, while making the arrangements.

J.J.

J.J. was up early and ate while watching the final tape.

She watched clips of the DX/Ministry feud. Then DX introduced the newest member of their group, Kane.

Looking at the clip she saw the Undertaker's face as his brother was introduced. It was a look of pure rage.

"The Undertaker's brother Kane has joined the opposition." She heard the commentators say. "Kane has Joined DX! Undertaker looks pissed! He doesn't like this at all, and you know they'll be hell to pay."

Finishing the tape she headed down to the gym. She didn't have to leave for Atlanta till later today.

Even then I should get there a day before the rest of the crew. They are staying here tonight. She thought, planning ahead.

When she got to the gym it was empty.

Good I can get a full workout. She thought, smiling to herself.

Hitting the machines hard, enjoying the strain after missing a few days. When she was finished she was tired but felt great.

Looking at the clock she thought, well just enough time for a shower before I head to the airport.

On the flight she reviewed her notes and before deciding she still needed to watch for a while. Then she would have everything that she needed.

Arriving at the hotel she found that as she suspected most of the others were not due until tomorrow.

Cool, the show from Chicago airs tonight, I'll just watch that. This time I can take some notes. She thought.

Kane

Kane rose early and left heading to the airport for his flight.

Damn, I can't sit still. What I need is a good workout. It's been three weeks since I've seen the inside of a gym. I don't think I'll make it another two. Maybe I can convince the trainer I'm ready now? He thought hopefully.

Finally he began staring out the window. His mind drifted back to his beginnings in the WWF.

It was so much easier back then. Father made all the decisions. I only wanted one thing, Mark's neck in my hands. I didn't care what anyone thought; so long as I reached my goal nothing else mattered. He thought, though the memory wasn't a happy one.

Then father made me work with him. Oh, how I hated it. Father said it was the only way I'd get what I wanted. It worked I finally faced him, but I couldn't do the job. He thought angrily.

Again father brought us together only to choose Mark over me! He reminded himself, feeling his rage begin to boil.

He clenched his fist and drove it into his leg, startling the man in the next seat.

I can't think about those things. I need to focus on the future. If I even have one. What am I going to say to Vince? Who am I kidding, even if I could talk right he'd never believe the truth? Better to keep silent and let him think what he wants; He will anyway. He thought with frustration.

Kane sat back and tried to relax, it was going to be a long day.

J.J.

J.J. had a quiet night in front of the TV, and turned in early.

The next morning she sitting was in the lobby by ten, armed with her 'Crossword book' just as she'd done before.

The setup was amazingly similar to the last hotel, including some fans behind a rope.

She sat watching as the wrestlers came into the lobby singly and in-groups. She saw mostly the same faces as the previous hotel, though she did see a few new ones.

A young man entered with a very cocky walk. Seemingly so self-assured, as if he thought the world revolved around him. His presence was strong and his stance showed great confidence. She knew he was still kinda new, but she already knew his name, it was Jerico.

The lobby was filling with wrestlers; almost the entire roster for the event was there.

Then he entered. She recognized him immediately, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. It was Kane.

I thought he was out for another two weeks? What is he doing here? She wondered, watching him move.

He walked with his posture stiff and his step sure. He seemed very confident and self-assured. His body language screamed 'Go Ahead!'

His long brown hair hung down in front, obscuring his face. Then with a snap of his head it flew back revealing a brown leather mask. The mask startled her at first. She had expected the red and black one he wore to the ring or no mask at all because that was just storyline, wasn't it? This one was different, unlike his ring mask with a slit for a mouth this one looked as if it would allow him to eat and drink without removing it.

She was looking quickly to the others to gauge their reaction to him. As with the others they initially looked in his direction. What happed next surprised her? They turned away! As one the assembled group dismissed him as nothing, beneath notice.

The only reaction by anyone was the sick smile that appearing on the face of his brother, the Undertaker.

Everyone else got some acknowledgment, but not him. Why? She thought, watching the display of disrespect with sad interest.

The whole scene shocked her. She'd always thought that regardless of what was going on there would be some bond among the wrestlers.

I wonder what he did to alienate the entire roster. She asked herself, watching Kane closely.

Kane

Entering the lobby, Kane looked, seeing that most of the roster had arrived before him.

I wish Vince didn't insist we all stay at the same hotel. It would be better if I could stay elsewhere. He thought to himself.

Flipping his hair back he looked around the room. He felt someone watching him. Having seen the others turn away he knew it wasn't one of them. It took him a moment to spot her. She was sitting off to the side. He couldn't tell exactly where she was looking because she wore sunglasses, but she was definitely out of place.

She's to calm to be a fan, and she isn't dressed like one either. The fans usually wear 'their' wrestlers merchandise or dress to impress. She isn't doing either. But with those sunglasses I can't be sure if it's her that I'm feeling either. He thought, studying her for a moment.

Finally he stopped glancing at her one last time before going to check in. All he wanted was to get upstairs and relax, away from everyone.

First I'll have to face Vince. He said to himself, not looking forward to the encounter.

When the fans called to him he raised his hand to thank them.

J.J.

Shit, she thought he spotted me. How did he, none of the others have noticed? Why did he?

Her first instinct was to get out of there.

But if I run that will definitely draw attention. I don't want to be remembered by these guys; I better just sit tight. She told herself.

She kept watching as Kane moved directly to the desk. When the fans called to him he seemed surprised that they cheered him. Kane stopped raising his hand with obvious hesitation to acknowledge them, before heading into the elevator.

This guy is a walking contradiction. His body language says one thing but his manner says something else entirely. She thought, deciding to watch him closely.

J.J. was so distracted by the fans that she almost missed it. Entering the elevator he didn't turn to the front like most people do. Then just as the doors were closing, she watched his shoulders slump, seeming to deflate the second he thought he was unobserved.

How odd that one is. She thought, wanting to see which was true, body language or manner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kane

Once he heard the doors shut he turned around. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator he waited, watching the numbers flash. As it approached his floor he took a deep breath and straightened to his full height.

I must show only strength. He told himself.

When the doors opened he looked left and right at the room numbers then headed right. Entering his room he tossed his duffel on the bed. Then he saw the note on his pillow.

Unfolding the paper he saw.

Room 1010 NOW!

No doubt from Vince, he's the only one who knew I'd be here today. He thought, wishing he had a little more time before he had to see Vince.

He stood steeling himself for a moment. He then headed to the appointed room. Knocking, he waited, with his fists clenched. The door flew open and he was face to face with Vince.

"Get your sorry ass in here and sit down!" Vince yelled, his face reddening.

Kane walked in and took a seat.

No matter what, you can't lose your temper. You must remain calm. He repeated to himself as Vince paced.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Mr. Hansen called me. He was understandably upset. He said you went nuts and threatened some fans. Are you INSANE? Those fans are the ones who make ratings. Without ratings you don't have a JOB! You can't wrestle so I send you out to do some PR, sign some autographs, and be seen. You can't even do that right! It's not hard; Sit at a table and SIGN YOUR NAME! If I could, I'd fire you right now. But I can't because you have a contract." Vince paused, and took a drink. Pacing in front of Kane he continued.

"If you want to act like an idiot I guess I have no choice but to treat you like one. You obviously can't be trusted out there among normal people, so you'll come back on the road where I can watch you. You will sit backstage and watch, AND YOU WILL NOT CAUSE PROBLEMS! If you do then I'll have someone baby-sitting you. Do I make myself CLEAR?" Vince yelled his displeasure obvious.

Kane nodded.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Anything at all?" He asked getting in Kane's face.

Kane didn't move or say a word.

After a moment Vince yelled, "Fine, then get the hell out of here!"

Bossman will pay in blood for this mistake. Kane told himself as he left.

J.J.

J.J. sat watching the wrestlers' mill about signing autographs for a while longer then headed upstairs to her room.

They don't have much to do today except the autograph session later this afternoon. She realized looking at her agenda.

She decided she'd relax with some music till then.

I want to see them handling large groups of fans. She thought.

Kane

Kane went back toward his room. He was stepping out of the elevator when he heard them.

"Hey everyone, keep your distance. We wouldn't want Vince to think we were abusing his pet freak." Kane heard.

Turning he saw DX lounging around an open doorway to his right. They were between him and his room. Turning toward them he headed toward his room.

"Oh, no! He's coming this way, we'd better get inside." Chyna cried in mock terror. "After all if he'll attack fans, there's no telling what the psychotic freak will do."

Just ignore them and go to your room. You'll get your chance at them soon enough. He said to himself.

Kane continued on to his room, watching them warily. Reaching his room and closed the door, then closing his eyes and leaning back onto its cool surface.

Finally! Silence! He thought.

J.J.

Arriving after the session began J.J. was lounging in a relatively quiet corner. She was snapping pictures and fit right in with the hordes of fans.

Looking around she spotted Kane. He was sitting well away from everyone else, with security standing on either side.

I wonder what that is all about. She thought.

He was sitting very stiffly, and carefully making no quick movements. While she was watching she saw why.

While handing a picture back to a little boy his pen began rolling off the table. Moving quickly he snatched it. Even while he was drawing his hand back security was all over him, grabbing and trying to restrain him.

What the hell is going on? She wondered.

Kane

This is embarrassing. I can't believe Vince didn't just leave me back at the hotel. Instead he dragged me here, surrounding me with security like a criminal.

Seeing the pen rolling toward the edge of the table he grabbed it.

What the hell? He thought, as security began restraining him. The Pen, I was just getting the pen. What are they doing? What do they think I am some kind of animal?

J.J.

Holding back her laughter, she watched Kane trying to let the officers know what he'd been doing.

Moving as much as they'd let him he tried to show them the pen. Watching the scene she realized how embarrassing this must be for him.

Understanding at last and releasing him, one officer whispers into his ear. Kane was nodding to show he understood.

I wonder what he told Kane. Whatever it was he's sitting even more stiff now. He really seems pissed. She thought, amazed that he was being treated like that.

With the session coming to a close J.J. headed back to the hotel.

I wonder if I'll be able to get the gym to myself for a good workout. She thought hopefully.

Reaching the gym she saw that it was empty. Moving from one piece of equipment to another she was enjoying the high she got from the exertion. Her weight routine complete she stretched a bit.

Turning toward the treadmill, she saw him standing there. She couldn't tell if he was watching her or just looking at the equipment. His hair was hanging in waves across his face. Deciding to ignore him she continued to the treadmill. Beginning with a fast walk she worked up to a well-paced run. Looking at him in the mirror she saw that he was looking at the equipment.

Figures, she thought. He probably misses it. I know I do when I can't get to the gym regularly.

Kane

I need to get out of here. He thought. Just sitting here is driving me crazy.

Walking out of the room, he headed for the elevators. He was happy to see the hallway empty.

They're probably all out clubbing. He decided.

Without thinking about it, he found himself standing in the doorway to the gym. Looking in he could feel a smile tugging at his lips.

I wish I could get in there. It's been so long. He thought wistfully.

Shifting his gaze, his eyes traveled from one machine to another, remembering the feel of them. Seeing her for the first time, her intensity was surprising.

Man, she really knows what she's doing. Look at her go. The only woman I've seen that intense with training was Chyna, But what's with the sunglasses? He wondered intrigued.

Seeing her looking he turned away, continuing to watch from the corner of his eye.

I can't stand being this close but not be able to do it. He thought, beginning to get antsy.

Turning around, Kane walked through the lobby to the bar. Looking around quickly as he entered. Finding a dark corner he sat down and signaled the waitress.

Ordering a coffee he sat quietly. He enjoyed the music and the laughter echoing around him.

I should head up, I've got to be well rested and looking good if I'm going to convince the trainer I'm fit. He decided.

J.J.

Finishing her run and turning around she was glad to see the doorway empty. Wiping her face with a towel while heading upstairs she smiled to herself, looking forward to a hot shower and a good meal.

Turning right from the elevator a burst of laughter from the room on her right surprised her.

"Oh come on Chyna, let him up. He's sorry already."

"No way not till the little punk apologizes."

"X-Pac you better say you're sorry or she's gonna break you in half."

Smiling she opened her door.

Well it looks like that bunch is the same in and out of the ring. She thought.

Showering she hummed to herself. As she was drying off there was a knock on the door. Throwing on a robe and her sunglasses she opened it.

Settling down to eat she inhaled deeply.

Smells good, she thought. I'm starved.

Kane

Arriving early and heading toward the training room, he checked his pockets.

I hope it's not Pete; he'll make me talk for sure. He thought, clutching his voice box.

Entering the room he saw Pete checking the supplies.

"Can I help you with something Kane?" Pete asks turning around.

Kane nods.

"Well?" Pete says sitting down.

Raising the box to his throat Kane takes a deep breath and says, "Need to train."

"I don't know you've only been out of the hospital two weeks. It's probably too soon." The trainer replied.

"Feel fine." Kane said

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to check you over." Pete said with a smile.

Taking some x-rays and looking him over took about an hour. Finally finishing Kane sat waiting for Pete's decision.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Vince, but you might be able to start some LIGHT training. I mean it when I say light. If you push too hard you'll only end up out longer." Pete cautioned.

I don't care if it's light. I'd kill for a workout. Kane thought and smiled behind his mask.

Leaving the training room he began walking aimlessly around the arena. Only the setup crew was around so it was nice and quiet.

Later I won't be able to hear myself think. He thought, remembering how loud it could be.

Finding himself looking down at the arena floor he was surprised. He took a seat in the balcony and looking down at the crew scurrying around.

I've never actually watched the setup. I guess it's as good a way as any other to waste some time. He thought relaxing.

Settling back and putting his feet up, Kane enjoyed watching them build the ring. He began unconsciously tapping his hand to the music from below.

Vince

Knocking then opening the door, Pete entered Vince's office.

"What's up Pete? Somebody hurt?" Vince asked.

"No, Kane came to see me. He wants to start training." Pete replied.

"Is he ready?" Vince said, sounding skeptical.

"Well, he's looking better that I'd expected he would after only a couple weeks. I think if he goes easy he could start a light training routine."

"Fine, but make sure he knows the meaning of LIGHT workout." Vince said sternly.

"No problem. I'll spell it out for him." Pete replied.

J.J.

Damn, why did I have to oversleep today, on a show day no less? She thought hurriedly.

Running into the arena she stashed her camera. Then grabbing a cup of coffee she decided to play hooky a little longer while she drank it.

No one will miss me. It's not like I'm really part of the setup team or anything. She thought needing to wake up a little more.

Heading for the second tier of the bleachers she was startled to see Kane there. He looked so relaxed.

Oh, I can't resist this. She thought, putting down her coffee and slipping away to get her camera.

Quietly moving back up to the second tier, quite a ways from Kane, she was glad to see he was still there. They had turned up the music on the arena floor. Kane was tapping his hand to the beat on the armrest.

Damn, I'm glad I brought the whole bag. Without the telephoto lens he'd see me for sure. She thought.

Carefully focusing on him she began to shoot. Going in tight for a shot she saw his eyes for the first time.

He has one blue eye and one hazel? I thought that was just a contact for the show, but he wouldn't be wearing it today if it was. Guess it's another reminder of the fire.

Watching him through the lens she took several more shots, then snapping the lens cap in place quietly left the balcony.

Stashing the camera bag again, she began working with the crew.

Kane

Snapping out of his reverie and realizing he'd been there awhile, Kane rose to leave.

Turning toward the doorway, he saw a cup of coffee sitting on the floor in the aisle. Bending down to pick it up he noticed it was still warm.

I know this wasn't here earlier. It's still warm someone was here. Who? How long did they stand there behind me? He thought, concerned that he'd been so unaware.

Carrying the coffee with him, he left the balcony. Kane stopped tossing the cup as he entered the training room to look for Pete.

Taking a seat he waited for Pete to tell him Vince's answer.

"Kane you know the deal. You want something from me? ASK." Pete said.

"Vince's answer." Kane said, after a moment.

"He said to make sure you knew the meaning of a LIGHT workout." Pete replied.

Kane cocked his head.

"You have a question?" Pete said looking at Kane.

Damn it, I know he thinks he's helping me by making me talk but I wish he'd knock it off already. It isn't helping. Kane thought with aggravation.

"What Vince mean?" Kane said slowly.

"He wants me to explain exactly what you can and cannot do. For me to keep a close eye on you to be sure you don't go too far." Pete said.

Kane nodded.

Pete smiled. "Ok you win that one." He paused, and then continued. "I want you to start with a quarter of your normal weight on each apparatus. If you bench 250 then start with about 75. Come back and see me in a week, and we'll see if you are ready for more." He paused looking at Kane. "I really should be there when you work out, at least initially. But I know you wouldn't like that, so I'm going to trust you. Don't push too hard, start with quarter weight and if it hurts STOP."

Kane nodded.

"Not this time." He said. "Tell me what you are supposed to be doing. I need to be sure you were listening."

"Quarter weight, stop pain, see week." He said very slowly.

"Thank you, and Kane I mean it, don't push." Pete said, looking sternly at Kane.

Kane nodded and left. He could barely keep himself from going right to the gym.

Can't, have to be here and dressed. Besides I can't let them see me so weak. He reminded himself.

J.J.

J.J. was walking down the hall when she saw Kane leaving the training room. His mind was obviously elsewhere. Watching him she smiled. He seemed to have more bounce to his step than she'd seen in him before.

Wonder what's with him? Whatever it is seems to have lightened his mood some. J.J. thought, glad to see is body language less intense.

"J.J." she heard. Turning around she saw Shane. "My father wants to see you."

"Ok, where's his office?" J.J. replied.

"I'll take you. I'm heading that way anyway." Shane said.

Well, I guess he's noticed I haven't been ringside with a camera. She thought, following Shane down the hall.

Entering Vince's office and taking a seat she while waited for him to get off the phone.

"OK, J.J. what's happing? I haven't seen you with your camera. What are you waiting for?" Vince asked.

"It's simple." She said. "I'm getting the lay of the land. Planning how to get the shots you want."

"You're planning shots without a camera? What if you see something you want to shoot?" He asked looking confused.

"My camera is here. Right now though, I'm mainly working on being invisible." She said with smile.

"Oh, that you'll have to explain," Vince said almost laughing.

"It's easier to get candid shots if people don't realize you are there. I've been getting people used to seeing me everywhere so they stop noticing me." She replied.

"Won't they start noticing you, when you start carrying your camera?" Shane asked.

"They might. If they do then I'll have to find another way." J.J. answered.

"Ok, so how long till you'll have some shots for me?" Vince asked.

"I don't expect to long." Rising to leave she asked, "Anything else?"

"No that will do it for now?" Vince said dismissing her.

Walking into the hallway, she headed down to the arena floor to pick up where she left off.

Show time and she was finding a seat near the commentator's table to watch.

Watching the matches was a blast, especially now that she could hear JR and Jerry's comments.

Seeing DX interfering in three of the Ministry's matches, she knew their feud was being stepped up a notch.

Kane

Finding a small room to watch the show alone wasn't hard. Settling in, he opening a bottle of water he put his feet up. Sitting there, he suddenly remembered the coffee cup he'd found in the balcony.

Who was up there? Why did they sneak away and leave the coffee cup behind? I'll have to keep my eyes open and see if anything else like that happens. I can't afford to let people sneak up on me like that. He reminded himself.

Just as the show starting they showed JR and Jerry's location. Sitting behind them was a woman in sunglasses. She looked completely out of place.

Sitting there listening to the cheers and chants of the crowd he remembered the feeling of stepping through that curtain. Watching the matches, he itched to be out there. He wanted the ring, the action.

Most of all I want Payback. He thought with a smile.

Smiling behind his mask as DX interfered in three of the Ministry's matches.

If they keep that up I won't have to destroy them, the Ministry will do it first. He thought.

J.J.

Leaving the arena, J.J. couldn't wait to get back and develop the shots she'd taken. Reaching her room she setup the bathroom as a makeshift darkroom. Setting the first batch in the primer she ordered dinner. Eating while she worked, she was pleased with the results.

They are probably not the kind of shots Vince was thinking of, but I like them. She thought smiling at what they revealed.

Finishing up she was wired and decided a workout would help her sleep. Glancing at the clock she realized it was midnight.

Good she thought I'll have the place to myself. She thought with a laugh.

Kane

Leaving the arena, Kane was looking forward to getting to the gym.

I'll have to go late so there'll be no one around. Don't want anyone to see me before I am at a hundred percent. He thought.

Setting the plates at half his normal weight and sitting down into the leg press he began working his quads. Straightening his legs against the weight, he felt pain spread up his chest and around to his back. Gritting his teeth he continued to work.

Moving slowly from machine to machine, he paused, often gently massaging the sore muscles in his sides, back and chest between reps.

Finishing his curls he could feel the sweat rolling freely down his chest and back under his shirt. His hair hanging in wet strands in front of his face and sticking to his neck. He began setting the plates on the bar for his bench press sets.

Stretching and trying to loosen the painful muscles in his sides and back he thought,

I knew I could handle half weight no way I'm doing quarter. He thought, ignoring the loud protests of his muscles.

J.J.

J.J. was surprised to see someone in the gym at this late hour. Approaching the door she peeked in.

Kane? Is he even cleared for this? He only got out of the hospital two weeks ago? She wondered.

Watching him for a moment she saw him moving slowly and obviously painfully as he setup the bar for the bench press.

He probably wouldn't appreciate me catching him off guard. But I really need a run. She told herself.

She stood watching a moment more. Then she opened the door with her back to the room, and pretending to call out a goodnight to someone.

That should give him a good enough warning that I'm coming in. She thought smiling she hoped it worked.

She smiled and turned around. Nodding silently to Kane as she entered, she turned heading directly for the treadmill. Then doing some stretches before starting the machine. She paused watching Kane in the mirror as he settled onto the bench.

Beginning with a brisk walk, she slowly increased the pace. Soon she was jogging along at a good clip.

Continuing to watch Kane as he went through his reps at the bench press, she could see he was struggling. He was soaking wet and his breaths were coming in shallow rapid gasps. The bar was rising more slowly with every press. She began to worry that he would hurt himself.

He really should have a spotter at that amount of weight. She thought to herself.

Just as the thought was crossing her mind she noticed that the bar had stopped moving. He was holding it halfway between his chest and the holding rack. She could see him straining. The muscles in his neck and arms corded with tension. The bar wobbles a bit then sinking closer to his chest. Then bar rises a bit closer to the rack a moment later.

Kane

Setting the last plate in place he stretched again, and ran his hand gently across his sore chest.

Goodnight, yeah I'll see you tomorrow. He heard.

Kane straightened and turned halfway to the door.

Who's that? He wondered watching someone back into the room.

When she turned around he thought. I've seen her before, where?

Settling onto the bench he began. Lifting the bar out of the rack the pain was immediate. Gritting his teeth he lowered the bar and pushed it back up. Repeating this again and again the pain grew.

Where have I seen her? He wondered, trying to take his mind off the pain that was tearing through his chest. That's it he remembered the lobby, the arena and even sitting behind the commentator's table tonight. Who is she?

Straining hard now, he was trying to complete his third set of ten. It was getting harder to move the bar and to breathe.

Push damn it Push! Kane yelled at himself.

The bar was barely moving. He felt it sink closer to his chest. Closing his eyes he strained harder. Pushing with everything he had, the pain ripping through his body. Squeezing his eyes shut he kept pushing.

Suddenly, it began to move.

This ain't me. He thought, opening his eyes.

She was standing above him, helping him rack the bar. Looking up at her he was surprised to see her smiling.

J.J.

Shit, she thought, stepping off the treadmill; he's in trouble.

Moving quickly she crossed the room. Straddling the top of the bench she grasped the bar and lifted, helping him rack the weight.

Opening his eyes, she jumped back embarrassed about her position. She felt her lips curl into a smile.

Need a spot? She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

J.J. could swear she saw his shoulders shake with laughter.

Not knowing what else to say, she walked back over to the treadmill. Stopping the track she stepped back on and then hit resume.

Glancing into the mirror she saw him sitting up. He was just sitting there, head cocked to one side staring.

What is he doing? She wondered. Continuing to run she tried to ignore him.

Kane

What? Need a spot? It's a little late for that question. He laughed.

Sitting up he watched her begin running again, his head unconsciously cocked to one side.

Does she work for Vince? Is she the one he has Watching me? He wondered.

Getting up and glancing at her one more time before leaving, then heading upstairs.

Reaching his room, he allowed himself to relax, leaning back against the door with a sigh. Then finally he began undressing on the way to the bathroom.

A shower, hot, that's exactly what I need. He thought, hoping to ease his pain that racked body.

He stood resting his head against the shower wall the water beating on his back. Then feeling more relaxed he crawled into bed with a sigh.

J.J.

Damn, she thought. Now he's going to remember me for sure. He's also going to be pissed with me about jumping in without asking first. She thought.

Finishing her run and heading upstairs, then showering quickly. J.J. crawled into bed her hair still wet. She quickly fell asleep almost immediately.

She was tossing violently in the bed, small whimpers of fear escaping her lips. Then she began curling up tightly into a fetal position, shaking and crying rolling suddenly onto her back tears rolling down her cheeks. Her head rolling from side to side, crying out loudly she sat up. With another sharp cry waking her at last. J.J. sat trembling on the bed.

Kane

Kane snapped awake.

What was that?

Listening intently he heard a sharp cry of NO!

Who was that? Does someone need help? He wondered, trying to locate the direction of the sound.

Hearing nothing more Kane laid back, drifting quickly back to sleep.

J.J.

Staring at the wall, she tried to slow her breathing, eventually getting it to return to normal.

I hope I didn't wake anyone, she thought. That would be embarrassing.

She was trying to clear the images of her nightmare from her mind. J.J. sat through the night listening to a variety of music.

Heading down early for breakfast, she brought her cameras intending on getting some shots before her flight.

Sitting alone in the hotel restaurant she asked the waitress where she should go. Thinking about what she'd see so far she knew that she was almost ready to get to the real reason she was here.

I'll watch one more event, and then get to work. That will help me get a better feel for the guys. Then I can start the layout shots he wants.

Finishing her meal she headed out to shoot. Alternately walking and taking cabs she went to some of the recommended places. The waitress wasn't wrong and she got some great shots. After shooting several rolls of film she started heading back. Picking up her bags and loading the rental then heading to the airport.

I'll be one of the last to arrive this time, but the time was well spent. She thought, not upset by it.

Kane

Kane woke slowly, stretching his sore muscles.

Oh that feels good. There is nothing better than a good workout and solid night's sleep. He though feeling his lips tug up in an unconscious smile.

Looking at the clock he realized he'd slept later than he had in a long time. Rising slowly he headed for the shower.

Good thing I booked a later flight, I forgot to set the alarm. He thought with a smile.

Ordering a large breakfast then dressing. He sat down flipping through the channels. Eating with enthusiasm he thought again about his spotter from last night.

If she works for Vince she must be new or she'd have kept her distance like everyone else does. That is unless her job is to watch me. I wouldn't put that past Vince for a second. Kane decided.

Finishing and leaning back he relaxed for a few minutes. Then checking the rooms one last time he left.

J.J.

Boarding the plane J.J. settled into her seat. She saw Kane walking towards her down the aisle. Thinking quickly she pulled a magazine up in front of her face. He took his seat across the aisle and a couple rows back. He was sitting next to a little girl. The mother watched him closely; seemingly shocked by his size and the mask.

Watching with a smile J.J. saw the little girl instantly begin to chatter. J.J. couldn't hear what she was saying but she was smiling away. She seemed oblivious to her mother's fear of Kane.

Trying to hold back a laugh J.J. brought the magazine back up in front of her face.

The little girl kept going even during takeoff. Trying to get the little girls attention her mother said, Anna, leave the man alone. But Anna kept going.

She continued, saying something else to Kane and he nodded. She kept talking and Kane would shake his head yes or no to answer her endless questions.

On and on Anna went. In an effort to distract her little girl, Anna's mom brought out a bag of toys, handing her some coloring books and crayons.

J.J. nearly busted a gut, when she looked over a next and saw Kane coloring. Reaching into her bag she brought out a camera and took a few shots.

Oh, this is just too good, she thought.

Then quickly she moved putting away the camera in case he looked her way.

Looking back over a little later she saw Anna pulling a couple of Barbie dolls out of the bag.

Oh, she's not going to get him to play Barbie, no way. She thought.

Sure enough, a minute later Kane was sitting there holding a Barbie. He wasn't playing, but he was holding it.

This is priceless, J.J. thought pulling out the camera once again. Taking a few shots then putting it away.

Finally Anna began to play alone. Looking back next she saw that both mom and Anna were asleep. Mom was leaning against the window and Anna was halfway in Kane's lap.

Kane would occasionally touch her hair, or brush his fingers down her cheek.

Well they say kids are the best judges of character. She thought snapping a few more pictures. J.J. thought, watching him with her.

Kane

Walking up the aisle he saw he'd be sitting next to a little girl.

Oh man, he thought. I hope I don't scare her. The last kid I sat near wouldn't stop crying.

Settling into his seat he looked at the mom.

Well it looks like I scare mom. She looks like she expects me to murder her and eat the kid for lunch. He thought, trying not to be offended.

Locking his belt, Kane felt a tug on his sleeve.' im Anna, I is four years old.' She said, holding up four fingers. 'Boy, you is real big. She turned to her mother, Mommy, he even bigger dan daddy. Is dat cause he eated more vegibles?'

Kane smiled behind his mask.

Guess I don't have to worry about her crying the whole flight. He thought feeling more relaxed.

'Anna, leave the man alone.' Her mom said, but it was useless.

'Hows come you wear a mask?' Anna's mom looked stricken.

What do I do? How can I answer that? He wondered getting a little nervous.

'Is you playing dress up?' Anna asked.

Good now I don't have to answer. He thought, as he nodded.

'Can I play too? Do you gots more?' She asked.

Shaking his head no, he thought, I hope she don't get upset now.

On and on she went. He quickly lost track of the conversation as she jumped from one subject to another. Anna's mom bent down and picked up a bag of toys.

Here Anna, why don't you color? She said, handing her some books and crayons.

Good, he thought. That'll keep her busy. Letting his mind drift till a little, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Looking down at her she said, 'I like to color. Do you?' She asked looking at him, earnestly waiting for an answer.

Color? He looked at the book she was holding out. I don't remember ever doing that when I was a kid. Taking the book he leafed through the pages.

'I don't do good stayin in da lines. I bets you do.' Kane just looked at her.

Reaching out she took the book from his hand. Flipping through the pages till she was satisfied.' You should do dis one.' She said, handing him back the book.

Do what with this one? He wondered.

Watching her picking a color from the box and begin scribbling inside the picture, filling it in with color.

'Come on,' she said. 'Color'

Shrugging, he reached forward and pulled a color from the box.

Why am I doing this? He wondered, as he began to fill in the picture.

Kane felt her bumping the bag against his arm. She was digging through the contents, intent on finding something.

Well I guess she's done with this. He thought, as he gathered the scattered crayons and closed the books.

Looking around the plane, he felt her tugging his sleeve once again. Turning he saw her holding identical blonde dolls. She thrust one toward him.

What does she expect me to do with that thing? He wondered.

Anna continued pushing the doll into his hand.

She isn't giving up on this. He thought, finally taking the doll.

Holding the doll and watching as she danced her doll around and around the one he held. She chattered away as if making her doll talk.

He shook his head no. Anna pouted for a moment then began chattering away. Finally taking the doll from Kane's hand she began to play alone. Letting his mind drift a bit he smiled listening to her endless chatter.

Realizing it was quiet he looked down and found Anna sleeping. Her head and shoulders were in his lap.

So sweet, he thought brushing her cheek. Soft, as he touched her hair. Putting his head back he closed his eyes.

I can't believe she got me to play dolls He thought, letting a smile spread behind his mask.

Finally reaching Boston, the landing woke Anna and her mom. Gathering their things she prepared them to disembark. Kane stood to let the ladies out. Standing in the aisle in front of him Anna grabbed his hand.

'Come on, we gots to go dis way to get off.' She said, laughing and tugging on his hand.

Kane shrugged and followed the little one toward the door. Looking back to be sure mom was close by, she was.

Getting to the gate Kane took Anna's hand and gave it to mom, waving goodbye.

'Kane! Wow, it's Kane!' Two boys rushed forward. Can we have your autograph?

Taking the offered scraps of paper, he signed before handing them back. Watching as Anna and her mom walked into the crowd.

Well that was an interesting flight. He thought.

Shrugging he headed to baggage claim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

J.J.

The landing woke J.J. she watched Anna's mom gathering toys and getting ready to leave. When the plane stopped she stood and Kane let them out into the aisle. A second later, she saw Kane being pulled along by little Anna. She snapped a few more pictures before losing them in the crowd at the gate.

Finally managing to get through baggage claim and the rental lines she couldn't wait to get out of there.

Reaching the hotel she noticed the usual fans hanging out hoping to get a glimpse of the guys, checking in then heading up.

Only enough time to drop off the bags and head to the arena. She thought.

Slinging her bag across her shoulder, as she got off the elevator she looked around. Then she stopped, smiling, when she spotted Kane checking in. Picturing him again getting pulled along by little Anna. She could help but laugh softly to herself.

Kane

Standing back Kane waited for an opening in the crowd around the baggage area. Working his way in he was finally able to grab his bags. Moving toward the rental area he was suddenly surrounded by people. Kane smiled signing the last autograph and picking up his bags before moving on to get his car.

I've got to get a move on or I'll be late for the show. He thought, knowing that would only piss Vince off even more.

Finally getting to the hotel he rushed inside. Trying to check in as quickly as possible he saw her.

What is she smiling at? He wondered. She's looking at me and laughing. What is so funny? Is it the gym?

Angrily turning away and accepting his key he went up. Dropping his bags and running right back out. He was driving to that arena probably a little faster than he should have. Rushing in Kane made it just in time for the meeting. Slipping in quietly he stood by the door.

Come on Vince let's get this over with. He thought getting impatient with everyone's staring.

Keeping his head up he tried to ignore the half-whispered comments being directed at him. Looking around he saw her sitting in the back, sunglasses and all. She was slouching down in her seat.

Who is she trying to hide from? He wondered.

Vince finally began speaking and Kane looked up toward the front of the room. It was his usual pre-show speech. This was good, and this needs work. Then vice continued moving on the pyro and match order. Finally Vince finished, following it up with his version of a pep talk, finally reminding the wrestlers of their meeting in an hour. Kane skipped out as soon as it was over and quickly stepping out of sight.

Now it's my turn to be the watcher. He thought. I'll find out who she is and what she's up to.

J.J.

She was slouching down in her seat while waiting for Vince to start. She was looking around when she saw Kane slipping in. Standing stiffly by the door his body language screamed ok I'm here could we please get this over with?

Vince called the meeting to order began speaking. It was all about timing, pyro and match order. The meetings were always the same with Vince essentially following the same pattern of the previous two meetings, including reminding the talent of their meeting.

She started straightening up, as Vince was finishing. J.J. was preparing to make a quick getaway. She couldn't help seeing Kane slip away as soon as Vince dismissed them. Getting out she glanced around but couldn't spot him.

Oh well, I guess he has things to do. But I really would have liked to talk to him about what happened at the gym. She thought.

Catching up to a group of the crew she began helping with the setup process. The ring itself was already up. Now they just had to get the set done and make sure everyone had everything they needed for the show. Fetching and carrying everything from ring gear to water and snacks for the talent was keeping her pretty busy.

Time for the house show was quickly approaching and everywhere there was a frenzy of motion as last minute details were getting finished up.

Finally finding a seat she got ready to enjoy the show. Watching the matches with the crowd screaming in her ears was great. She really got into it with them.

Hardcore Bob Holly was standing in the ring when he heard his opponent's entrance begin. It was one she hadn't heard before. What does everybody want the whole arena echoing with a chant of Head, Head?

What the hell? Who is this guy? She wondered, watching him enter.

He was shaking a mannequin head in the air. Hearing JR call him Al Snow she remembered hearing the name before.

The fans loved him. Al was walking down the ramp having a conversation with Head. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the Help Me written backward on his forehead.

What a character this guy is. She thought, even as the match began. He'll be a blast to photograph.

Seeing the match go back and forth she admired their athletic ability. Holly threw Al landing him in the corner near Head. Al was distracted for a moment. He seemed to be listening to Head and nodding. Walking up behind Al, Holly took a handful of hair and brought Al to his feet. Head hitting him right between the eyes surprised Holly. Holly went down hard. A smiling Al got the pin. Then began arguing with Head over who got the win as he was leaving the ring.

Kane

Waiting in the doorway he saw her run to catch up with the crew. Following her as she ran around he found out her name was J.J. Walking behind her down a hallway he saw Vince smile at her and give her an Ok sign, which she was returning.

What's that? He asked himself. Vince just gave her a sign and smiled at her? What are they up to?

Finding a place to watch her was more difficult once she joined the audience. Slipping up onto one of the catwalks was proved to be the perfect solution. Sitting there he was alternately watching the show and her. Enjoying the event from a different point of view was a pleasure. He smiled watching her chant along with the crowd. It was really funny.

Is she secret new talent? Is Vince planning on her coming out of the audience to interfere in a match? Is that what the ok sign was for? Kane wondered, trying to figure out what her purpose was.

Continuing to watch her after the show as she helped with the breakdown he got no further answers.

J.J.

Walking backstage after the show she kept feeling like she was being watched. She kept looking around but found no one. Continuing to work didn't help her shake the feeling. Finishing at last she was looking forward to hitting the gym.

It's late and the talent has had a long day. I should have the place to myself again. She thought, pleased at the prospect.

Driving back her mind drifted to Kane.

I haven't seen him since the meeting. I mean I know the arena is big but you'd think he'd be hard to miss. She thought, smiling as she pictured him skulking in doorways.

Changing, she headed directly for the gym. After some stretching she began her upper body routine.

This feels great. There is nothing like a good workout to get me in high spirits. She though.

Looking up she saw him walk in. Glancing at her he began his stretching.

What was that strange look for? She wondered. I haven't done anything to him, have I?

She kept working, rep after rep. Then she got up moving to the bench press. Feeling his eyes bore into her back as she set the plates. She was tempted to leave.

NO, damn it. I won't let anyone decide what I do and don't do! She thought with determination.

Then lying down she completed her upper bodywork, only then moving on to her lower body. She continued moving from machine to machine changing the pins from his weight down to hers.

Wow, this guy does some heavy shit especially since he hasn't been out of the hospital for long. She thought, seeing the amount on the machine.

Noticing that he'd moved on to upper body. She saw him changing the pins as he went. She was just finishing up when she saw him setting the plates for the bench press.

Kane

Walking into the gym he saw her.

J.J. he thought reminding himself of her name. Certainly doesn't sound like a ring name?

Looking at her, he remembered seeing her watching him and laughing, and began getting angry again at the memory.

Guess I'll start with legs, since she's on upper. He thought peeking over at her from time to time he was again impressed with her intensity.

Well she has the drive of a wrestler. He thought, watching her.

He noticed that even when she wiped her face, he never saw her eyes. After the workout yesterday he knew that though lower body hurt, upper would be much worse.

Glancing up again he saw her walking toward him. Then stopping at the leg press, checking the weight and beginning to move the plates around till the weight was right.

She's got awesome concentration. Hell, some of the guys don't work that hard. He thought, impressed with her.

Finishing his lower body he moved to the upper body machines. Moving the first pin he noticed the weight.

Not bad, she's pretty strong. She's definitely strong enough to be talent. But where did she come from? Why is she working setup if she's talent? He wondered, still trying to figure her out.

Moving through the machines, he knew she'd be done soon. Even as he was setting the plates for the bench press she finished.

Is she going to run too? He wondered.

Settling down on the bench, he looked up to find her standing there.

That's a lot of weight, do you want a spotter she smiled. Just in case of course

What? Is she teasing me? Serious? He wondered, amazed that someone was willing to come near him.

Continuing to look up at her he didn't know how to react.

J.J.

Watching him set the plates she realized he was using the same weight as yesterday.

He's stubborn, after what happened yesterday he should reduce the weight. She thought, wondering why he hadn't.

As he was settling onto the bench she approached. That's a lot of weight, do you want a spotter

Oh shit, he's going to think I'm busting his balls. She thought.

Just in case she added quickly.

Maybe that will help him see I'm sincere. She thought, not wanting to upset him.

What's with that look? Man I guess I'll take that as a no. She decided.

Walking away, shaking her head she thought. Damn I hope he doesn't hurt himself. Besides what is wrong with accepting a spotter?

Kane

He laid waiting till the door closed before beginning. Even with the first press the pain began to grow. Completing his second rep he could feel himself beginning to struggle. He kept going, pushing himself until he knew he was in trouble. Then he stopped finally racking the bar halfway through the third rep.

Can't go anymore, can't chance a repeat of yesterday. He thought, disappointed by his weakness.

Sitting up, he waited while his breathing steadied, before heading for his room.

J.J.

Rising early J.J. converted the bathroom to a darkroom and began developing the spent rolls of film. Developing the pictures from the plane she couldn't help but smile. Seeing a huge guy like Kane sitting there, playing with such a cute little girl was just too adorable.

She stopped after getting only about two rolls done before it was time to get on the road. The next show was at MSG and her first time there.

I'll be able to finish these before the show tomorrow. She decided.

She was driving along music blasting, pounding on the steering wheel. Even the traffic couldn't bother her.

Getting upstairs and quickly converting the bathroom so she could get to work.

Wow, these aren't half-bad. I know Vince won't like them. They are definitely not the candid shots he meant. Hell, he doesn't need to know they exist. She thought to herself.

Kane

Crawling into bed Kane was disappointed in his weakness.

At this rate it will take forever to get back in the ring. I need to work harder. I must do better! He thought, deciding to push harder.

Flailing violently in the bed Kane tossed and turned. Sweating and thrashing, his hands were pounding on his chest and wiping roughly down his face and arms. It was as if he were trying to brush something off. His mouth was working soundlessly, and his throat muscles corded with silent screams. He stopped, sitting up suddenly with a final burst of energy. Trembling he sat amid the tangled covers.

Getting up he began stripping as he went directly to the shower. Stepping into the shower he allowed the icy water cascading against his body.

How can I still feel the heat? How is that possible after all these years? I know I'll always remember that day, but so vividly? Shouldn't the memory have faded even a little? He wondered

His hand rose unconsciously to touch his scarred face. Finally shivering he turned the shower off. No longer wanting to sleep he sat flipping through the channels till finding an old movie to watch.

Morning arriving at last Kane went searching for someplace to eat. Finding a small diner he ordered by pointing to what he wanted on the menu. With the food in front of him he realized he wasn't really hungry, paying he left with the plates mostly full.

I don't remember this drive being so long. Will I ever get there? What is with this traffic? He thought, getting frustrated.

Reaching the hotel at last he was overjoyed at finally getting to his room.

Settling in he opened his book and let the story draw him in. A growling stomach reminded him of the time and a skipped breakfast.

Seeing the time he realized the restaurants would be crowded.

Guess I'll have to do room service. Though talking to them is a bitch. He said to himself.

Browsing the menu he decided on their largest steak, baked potato, mixed veggies and a salad. Picking up the phone he slowly gave his order with the aid of his box.

Well that was certainly easier when I had a roommate. Guess I better get used to it though. That or get used to eating in front of a crowd. Kane decided.

J.J.

A screaming stomach convinced J.J. to take a break from the darkroom. Looking over the menu she decided on a grilled chicken breast steamed broccoli and a salad. Being told it would be about an hour she decided to work until it arrived. Awhile later she was waiting for the timer on a set when she heard a knock on the door.

Quickly rolling the cart in and tipping him she rushed back to the darkroom. She rushed quickly getting back into the darkroom just in time. Removing the prints from the chemical and hanging them to dry.

He paused placing the dishes on the table before removing their covers.

Steak, I didn't order this. It's huge. She thought, wondering what to do about the mix-up.

Kane/ J.J.

Hearing a knock on the door Kane rose slipping on his mask before answering. Accepting the cart at the door rather than having him bring it in he tipped him and brought it in. Removing his mask and glove then moving the food to the table he sat down.

Uncovering the food he saw there had been a mistake.

Chicken, oh man they really screwed this up. Question is do I eat this or try to get it fixed. Is it worth trying to talk to these people? He wondered.

Putting the covers back on he sat back to prepare to get it taken care of, then came

a knock on the door startling him.

They must have realized the mistake. He thought, slipping on the mask and glove again.

Opening the door he saw his Watcher standing there with a stack of dinner plates. She walked in and over to the table. Setting the plates down, she opened the first one. They said this was yours

Sitting down in front of the other plates she opened them. OH good you did get mine

What is she doing? He wondered watching her begin to eat. Does a screw up equal an invitation? He wondered with confusion.

Looking up she realized he was still standing there holding the door.

Guess he's waiting for me to leave, oh well. She thought.

Getting up she covered her dishes. Stacking them carefully and heading for the door.

Good she's leaving. What the hell was she thinking? He wondered.

Watching her heading for him and the door he was surprised to hear her say, Book I get the message, I'm leaving. I just thought you might be tired of eating alone

Passing by him she whispered mostly to herself УI know I a.m.

J.J.

Getting back to her room, she ate quickly and went back to working in the darkroom. Finishing the last roll she was really not feeling very tired.

What was I thinking, inviting myself to dinner like that? That was really stupid. She thought, realizing she really did want to get to know him.

Checking the time she saw that it was still early. Going to the gym she heard his TV on.

Good that means I can get my run in without seeing him. That would be really embarrassing. She thought.

Reaching the gym she saw that several of the wrestlers were working out.

It doesn't matter if they notice me now. I start shooting tomorrow anyway. J.J. decided.

Kane

What was that? He wondered. She must be Vince's watcher she keeps trying to be so friendly.

He began eating.

Vince must think I am a total idiot. He thinks Ill fall for her friendly routine, and then he can humiliate me again. It's not going to happen, not ever again. Kane told himself.

Finishing his meal he began watching TV.

It's still too early to hit the gym; they'll all still be there. He thought, looking at the clock.

J.J.

Finishing her run, she noticed that the gym had emptied out. Still feeling wired she began her upper body routine. Working herself hard, she moved from machine to machine.

Continuing on to her lower body, she kept glancing at the clock.

What are you doing? Are you trying to finish before he gets here, or stalling so you can see him? She thought, not even sure of the answer herself.

Finishing up and heading upstairs she still couldn't decide.

Kane

Kane sat flipping through the channels but nothing caught his eye. Trying to read was also proving useless.

Why can't I concentrate, this is nuts. I keep thinking about her, trying to figure out what she's up to? More exactly what she and Vince are up to? He thought, trying to clear his head.

Then pacing the room he kept watching the clock. Getting more and more restless, going to the door several times but never opening it.

What am I doing? The guys won't still be there this late. She will though. I can't believe I'm avoiding her. I'm NOT! I'm just keeping my distance till I can figure out what is going on. He thought, knowing that wasn't the whole reason.

Throwing himself down on the bed he began changing channels again. Finally hearing her door close he went down.

Working his lower body wasn't as bad today. Moving on to upper body he was sore but breathing easier than yesterday.

Not bad, he thought sitting up on the bench. I got three sets done today.

J.J.

Leaving early she went wandering, camera in hand. Walking the streets she found several wonderful shots. People were rushing through the warm spring morning.

I wonder if they've even noticed how gorgeous it is out today. She wondered.

Going a bit further she was watching some kids in a schoolyard, at recess. Looking around some more they weren't hard to spot, the loners, the outcasts. Focusing on a little girls face, the longing was clearly there. She wanted so badly to be playing with the others.

Snapping a few shots she thought I remember that feeling only too well. Click change the channel. This is not a good train of thought.

Turning back toward the hotel she quickened her pace, putting her mind on the present day and better subjects.

Gotta get upstairs and double-check my equipment. I can't have any problems for the show tomorrow in Norfolk. She thought.

Kane

Climbing into his rental he saw her coming up the walk.

What'd she do, go site seeing? With two cameras, that's odd. He thought, watching her.

Driving away wondering again where she'd come from.

J.J. /Kane

Gathering her bags, J.J. headed for the elevator. Just as the doors were closing DX entered pushing her to the back. They didn't even seem to notice her.

'I'm telling you it'll be hilarious. We intercept his calls to room service and deliberately misunderstand him. You know how much he hates to use that box. We make him repeat himself a few times, then still send him the wrong food Jessie said laughing.

Dog you are cruel, but I love it Hunter said.

Bet you guy's dinner that he eats what we send him, rather than getting back on the phone Jessie continued.

You're on Hunter laughed.

Guess I've managed invisible. She thought. But how do I keep them from pulling this one off. It's rotten.

Waiting for DX to leave the elevator she shook her head.

Would he even believe me if I told him? She wondered.

Loading her car she began driving south. Along the way was she was trying to come up with some plan to stop DX.

It's cruel and not the least bit funny. Hell, the least they could do is let him heal from one thing before pulling something else. She thought, feeling her anger rise.

Reaching the hotel, she still had no plan. She checked by showing her ID, then asking the clerk for Kane's room number. Once she had it she turned heading upstairs.

What the hell am I going to do? If I don't at least try to stop them I'm as bad as they are. She thought pacing back and forth.

OH you chicken shit! She muttered to herself heading for the door. Just do it, he'll either believe you or he won't. Either way you did what you could

She turned throwing her door open and walking quickly to his door. She began knocking before she could lose her nerve. She stood shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Kane was sitting watching old events, getting himself ready for his return.

I will be back soon. He told himself. When I am, I will be ready for all their tricks. They won't catch me off guard again. He told himself.

He was so intent on his work he started at the sound of a knock on his door. Getting up he paused placing the mask over his face before going to the door.

Opening it, he was shocked to find her standing there

The door opening startled her speechless.

Talk damn it, you idiot don't just stand here. She told herself adamantly.

Bump Kane She stammered. You don't know me, I'm new. My name is J.J.Ф she paused.

What now? Another attempt to play nice? He wondered.

Get on with it. Stop stuttering and get to the point. She demanded mentally.

Well, I know you probably won't believe me. You don't have any reason to She started.

You're right, he thought angrily. I don't trust you. I have no reason to trust you or anyone.

You're rambling. Just say it. Why is he making you so nervous? She wondered.

Listening to her stuttering through introducing herself, Kane grew impatient.

Enough! He thought, beginning to close the door. I don't need this.

Putting her hand out J.J. stopped the door.

Wait, at least hear me out. If DX is serious you'll spot it she said, finally getting over her nerves.

She doesn't quit. Fine I'll hear you out. He thought, opening the door again. Speak already!

J.J. stared up into his very angry eyes. She tried to ignore the way his body language screamed at her to leave.

If you're going to try the Friend routine you need to cover your disgust of me a little better. He thought.

What is that look for? Why does he always look like he is going to tear my head off? I'm just trying to help. J.J. wondered.

Well, according to what I overheard, they are planning on screwing with you when you order room service. You know making you repeat yourself and sending the wrong order. I don't know them any better than I know you, so I don't know if they are serious. I just wanted to give you a heads up She finished.

Listening to her tell her tale he wondered if it could be true.

It certainly sounds like something DX would pull. It's just their kind of head game. Kane thought.

There now he knows. If they do it he'll be able to spot it before it goes too far. She thought, as she walked away.

Kane

What now? He wondered, shaking his head while watching her walk away. Returning to his research he didn't know what to think.

A growling stomach convinced him to take a break several hours later.

I should have thought of this earlier. He thought, looking at the clock. The restaurants will all be packed at this time of day.

Picking up the room service menu, his visitor's words came back to him.

Was she telling the truth, or is the real trick to make me leave the room for an ambush? Kane wondered.

Reaching for his box and the phone. There is no way they can intercept the call. He thought.

Dialing carefully Kane brought the phone to his ear. Then he brought the box up preparing for them to answer. Finally getting an answer Kane began to give his order.

Could you repeat that please the voice said?

Taking a deep breath, Kane paused and began repeating his order.

Him sorry sir there seems to be some interference. Could you say that again the voice said?

Never mind Kane said hanging up.

Guess she wasn't lying. I really don't want to eat downstairs. He thought, not wanting to deal with people.

He sat for a moment writing a quick note that included his order before getting up.

I'll just give this to the desk that should take care of this little prank. Kane thought.

Slipping his mask on once again, Kane headed downstairs.

J.J.

Getting back to her room J.J. sat down.

I hope I did the right thing. She thought. But what else could I have done?

Trying to get her mind off it she began setting up her Darkroom. Taking out the film shed shot in NY and beginning to develop it.

I'm too tired for the gym today. She thought, after finishing up the last of the prints. Think I'll just order dinner and relax in front of the TV for a change.

Placing her tray outside her door she saw the dishes outside Kane's room.

Good looks like I was wrong. They weren't serious. J.J. thought, not sure why it mattered so much.

Kane

Waiting till midnight to go to the gym, Kane spent the intervening time watching tapes and making notes. The time finally arriving he left looking forward to his workout.

Going through his routine he was feeling pretty good.

Getting easier, he thought. I still have a ways to go but it's getting there.

Moving on to the bench press he set the plates. Working through his sets Kane's mind began wandering.

Wonder if she really overheard them or was she part of the plan? Guess I'll have to keep an eye on her. He decided.

DX

УI can't believe it didn't work Road Dogg said. It's almost as if he was expecting it

Year, but how could he know, unless one of you told Hunter said, looking at X-Pac and Tori.

Hey don't look at me; I didn't say anything X-Pac said defensively, jumping to his feet.

Not me either. I was looking forward to listening to him flip out Tori smiled. It would have been hilarious

Well who then? We were alone when we planned it Gunn said

Not really. I can't believe you guys didn't see her Chyna said.

Who? The outlaws asked in unison.

Some woman in sunglasses. She was in the back of the elevator Chyna said.

УI didn't see her. Besides how could she have told him, he'd already left

She must me here too. Come to think of it, I think I've seen her at the last couple of events. She's with the setup crew she said.

Well if she told him well need to have a little chat with her about getting involved in DX business' Hunter said smiling.

The others began laughing and nodding their agreement.

Keep your eyes open at the meeting. We'll probably see her there Hunter added.

J.J.

Going to the arena early, J.J. was looking for Dan the setup crew leader.

Danny, she called out finding him.

J.J. he said turning around. What are you doing in blacks?

That's what I came to talk to you about. I have a confession to make, and a favor to ask she said sheepishly.

OH yeah. Dan said suspiciously.

Well first, I want to thank you for all your help. You really answered a lot of questions for me about how things work. It was really great working with all of you she started.

so what you're leaving. You got a promotion he asked, pointing to her blacks.

Not exactly, that's the confession part. I was never really part of your team. I was hired as a photographer a couple of weeks ago J.J. said, smiling as she blushed.

Then what were you doing working setup Dan asked.

I was getting the lay of the land, trying to figure this business out. Working with your team helped me a lot with that. It also allowed me to get people used to seeing me so I'll be able to get my shots' she said.

OH, so you basically used my team to get ready to do your job Dan asked, sounding a little angry.

Kind of, but I think used is a pretty strong way to put it. I have a great appreciation for what you guys do. I'd like to think I pulled my weight she replied.

Year, I'll give you that. You never complained no matter what you had to do. I'm just surprised by all this Dan said.

I understand. If you need an extra pair of hands you know you can give me a call J.J. said smiling.

Dan smiled, I just may do that

Now for the favor? Could we keep this thing to ourselves she asked.

Sure no problem. But it won't be a secret for long Dan replied.

I know she smiled. Thanks again

Shaking his hand and turning to head backstage.

Now I should introduce myself to the other shutterbugs. Maybe I can get a few tips on not getting run over by the wrestlers when they come out of the ring. J.J. thought, looking forward to a new challenge.

Kane

Walking into the meeting he saw her sitting with DX. Hunter was draping his arm over her shoulder.

Boy don't they look friendly. Kane thought, with disappointment.

Kane strained to hear what Hunter was saying to her, but the talking was too loud and he couldn't make it out.

Well I guess that answers that question. It was all part of the plan, and I fell for it. Kane thought angrily.

Looking over again, he saw Chyna leaning right into J.J.Тs face.

Chyna looks pissed. Guess she didn't do a good enough job. But why is she in blacks? Kane wondered.

Kane turned giving his attention to Vince, as he began speaking. It was the usual routine.

J.J.

Walking into the meeting she quickly took a seat. She was going over her notes when she felt someone sitting down on each side.

Looking up she saw Chyna was on her left and Hunter on her right. A closer look revealing the outlaws were in front of her and X-Pac and Tori behind.

What are they doing? She wondered getting nervous.

Can I help you guys she asked, realizing they were staring at her?

Hunter smiled. Don't even try to deny it. We know you tipped off Kane He sneered.

You guys are nets' she said, trying to stand. Hunter pulled her back down and draping his arm across her shoulders to keep her seated.

You're obviously new, so you don't know how things work around here. See we run the show He paused smiling.

The rest of DX was nodding in agreement.

"Since you're new Chyna said, getting right in her face. We'll let this one slide

Well explain how it works. Then if you do something like this again, well let's just say you'll wish you hadn't. Hunter snarled.

Looking around for some help, she saw Kane standing by the door.

Hunter squeezing her shoulder hard brought her attention back.

Pay attention, I'm only going to say this once Hunter growled. We don't like Kane, and when we don't like someone it is healthier to keep your distance from them. The more distance you keep the happier you'll be. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Are you threatening to hurt me? Is that what this little chat is about J.J. asked, not really afraid of them?

OH no, we can't hurt you, that would be assault. We can however make your life a living hell Chyna said.

Well that explains why everyone keeps away from him. Why they turn their backs when he enters. They don't want to get on the DX shit list. I wonder if the ministry is giving people the same warning. J.J. wondered, knowing now that Kane had probably done nothing to deserve the shunning he got.

Digging his fingers into her shoulder Hunter said, do you understand how things work now

I understand she said quietly.

I understand that's how you think it works. But no one tells me what to do, or who I can go near. J.J. thought.

Vince beginning to speak effectively ended her conversation with DX.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kane

Kane stayed where he was watching everyone leave. Seeing J.J. stand abruptly and walk away from Hunter.

You just remember what we talked about Hunter said calling after her.

Man does she look pissed. He thought, slipping out the door right behind her. He stood smiling as she stormed down the hall.

J.J.

Getting up quickly then she pushed Hunters arm off her shoulders. J.J. began moving away from him she heard him call out.

You just remember what we talked about

Yeah, I'll remember, but you won't control me. J.J. thought angrily.

Walking out the door she hardly noticed that Kane was still standing there. Then going to get her cameras she felt someone following her.

Oh, what the hell. She thought. Now you're going to follow me to try to keep me under control. I don't think so. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of my attention.

She continued walking, grabbing up her camera bag from where shed left it, and then beginning to set herself up.

OK, spare film in the fanny pack. Two cameras fully loaded. Telephoto lens is all set in its protective case. Good, all ready to go. J.J. thought.

She began wandering the halls. Snapping the kind of pictures Vince was looking for. She began shooting the guys gearing up, working out, and even arguing backstage.

This is working pretty well. They're totally ignoring me. J.J. thought happily.

She only managed a couple rolls of decent shots before the talent meeting. Then grabbing something to eat while waiting, she reloaded her cameras.

Probably won't get much before the show. They'll be changing and working last minute details out.

Kane

Finding a quiet room to watch wasn't hard, but Kane chose to hit the catwalks instead. He was sitting above, as the audience was filing in. The dark matches were beginning and the crowd was cheering half-heartedly. She was there, moving around ringside snapping pictures. He flinched when Repo got tossed over the top rope and landed on her.

That looked like it hurt. She'll learn to move faster than that or end up getting hurt. He thought.

Seeing her get right back up wasn't surprising.

She even managed not to lose the glasses. He thought, smiling behind his mask

Watching her run from one position to another was funny. Twice more she got knocked over, but she always bounced right back up.

Good thing she's in shape or she'd be out cold by now. The way she's running around you'd think it was a PPV main event and not a dark match, Kane thought, impressed with her drive.

J.J.

Going down to the ring, her stomach was jumping. Squatting down at the bottom of the ramp snapping away as the wrestlers entered. It would be Repo and someone named Brooklyn Brawler. With the match beginning, she was running around working the angles.

"OOF…" what was that… oh got in the way of that one. She thought, getting up quickly and checking her camera.

J.J. was moving around the ring trying to capture their facial expressions and their fast paced match. While she was simultaneously trying to dodge the flying bodies.

Gotta be faster! She thought, after getting knocked down a second and then a third time. Going down the third time she saw him.

What is he doing up there? She wondered. She tilted the camera up quickly taking a few pictures of him sitting up on the catwalk. Then bringing the camera back down and going back to shooting the match. Occasionally changing her angle J.J. managed to get what she needed. Then pointing her camera upward and shooting another shot of Kane.

The televised matches beginning, J.J. was feeling better, more at home. Reloading her cameras and preparing to shoot she again looked up toward Kane.

Everything was going great. She was getting some great shots. She'd even managed to stay out of the way of flying wrestlers.

Working the fourth match she was really getting into it, taking chances to get the shots she wanted. It was a hardcore match between Al Snow and Mankind. She was taking a position behind mankind and focusing on Al.

Man, these guys are nuts. I can't believe he's going to hit Mankind with a trashcan. J.J. thought.

She snapped the shot just as Al was swinging the can.

Oh shit, she thought. Still watching over Mankind's shoulder as the can sailed toward him.

Kane

Sitting up on the catwalk, Kane was enjoying the show.

This is definitely better than sitting backstage, watching a monitor. Out here I can watch the crowd too. He thought, enjoying the change of viewpoint.

Watching her continuing to move constantly, he was impressed with her stamina.

The fourth match was beginning.

Oh man, this is a hardcore match. She's been doing good staying out of the way. I hope they warned her about these matches. Kane thought.

Watching her standing behind Mankind, he knew it wasn't going to be good. Seeing Al bringing the can up, Kane flinched. The can was flying through the air, Mankind ducked and Kane saw her going down.

Ow, direct hit. He thought. It really got her, she's not moving.

He was staring intently at her prone form. No one else seems to have noticed that that she was down. Just when he began to think she was really hurt, she began moving. Kane was expecting to see her go to the back. But seeing her instead get up and check her camera was surprising. Even more astonishing was her switching cameras and beginning to shoot again.

She's right back in the thick of things. He thought. You'd think at the very least she'd keep some distance, but she's right in there amazing.

J.J.

Ow, what hit me? She wondered opening her eyes.

J.J. groaned softly, rolling onto her side before getting to her feet. Then she stopped quickly checking on her camera. She realized that the lens was shattered. Switching cameras she began shooting again.

Well that camera is useless. She thought, but the sunglasses survived.

She went on continuing to shoot throughout the remainder of the matches. Missing a few shots because she was working only one camera upset her a little.

I gotta start keeping a spare down here. I hope that film survived. She reminded herself.

Heading back she ran into Al, literally.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't see you behind him. Are you OK?" Al asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine, really. It was my fault. I was in a bad position." She replied.

"'Head' tried to warn you, but I guess you didn't hear over the crowd." Al said, wearing a goofy grin.

Trying to hide her smile, she replied. "No I didn't hear it."

"We're glad you're ok." Al said, holding up 'head'. "What?" Al said talking to 'head' "Yeah, I know. We'll go right now."

"We have to go." He said, to J.J. turning to walk away.

She was still shaking her head at his antics while continuing down the hall.

Wow, that guy is out there. She thought.

Kane

Coming down from the catwalk and going backstage, he saw her talking to Al Snow. Overhearing the conversation, he was glad she was claiming to be ok. Then he followed her walking behind her down the hallway. Finally he saw her going into the training room.

She told Al she was OK, Why does she need the trainer? He wondered, not sure why it mattered.

Stopping down the hall Kane leaned on the wall. He was trying not to look like he was watching the room. The feeling of relief when she walked back out a few minutes later with only and ice pack was surprising.

Oh she is ok, that's good. He thought, moving down the hall.

Entering the locker room to change, he noticed the room go silent immediately.

Well it got quiet in here awfully fast. He thought, as he entered.

Eventually he stepped into the back to change. Well, this is a lot faster when I don't have to wait for the showers to clear out.

Leaving the arena he felt good.

J.J.

Watching Al walking away talking to 'head' was a trip. Turning and heading to the training room she was still smiling. Walking in she took a seat, waiting for the trainer to finish with Bossman.

"Hey, how are you doing? I saw that shot, it looked pretty bad." The trainer said, turning toward her.

J.J. nodded smiling. "Not so bad. I'm J.J. by the way." She said, reaching to shake his hand.

"Pete." He replied taking her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I could use an ice pack and some Tylenol." She said, reaching up and rubbing her head.

"Sure, but I'd like to check you over, just in case." Pete said.

"Nah, I'm good. I've taken harder shots than that." She said laughing.

"Ok, if you're sure. But if you feel dizzy, nauseous, or anything you need to get checked out." He said sounding concerned.

"I will, you have my word." J.J. replied.

"Good." He said, handing her what she'd asked for.

"Thanks." She said, leaving the room.

Swallowing the pills dry and holding the ice pack to her head. She left the room and saw him standing across the hall.

What's he up to now? She wondered. Is he watching me? Nah, why would he be doing that?

She stopped to pick up the rest of her gear before heading back to the hotel.

Kane

Getting back Kane knew he'd have the gym to himself.

They usually don't work out after a show, so it'll be empty. He thought.

Heading upstairs to change, he saw DX walking into the bar. Reaching his room he changed into a pair of sweats before going down to the gym. Exiting the elevator he saw her coming in.

Man she looks tired, guess I will have the gym to myself. He thought, slightly disappointed.

Beginning with upper body he was happy with the progress he was making.

I'll see Pete at the next event. Let him know it's going good and get myself cleared for heavier training. Kane decided.

Moving to upper body, her entrance surprised him.

What? I didn't expect to see her down here today. He thought, watching her.

Looking at her closely, he saw the darkening bruise on her forehead.

Guess that caught her pretty good. Kane thought.

Admiring her as she stretched, he stopped working out and just stared.

J.J./ Kane

Glancing over her shoulder as she stretched she saw him.

There he goes again, glaring at me. What the hell have I done to him to deserve that kind so glare? J.J. wondered, getting angry.

Stepping onto the treadmill, and then looking back at him in the mirror.

He's still staring, what's wrong with him? Just ignore him and run. Tune him out. J.J. told herself sternly.

Beginning the run she could feel his eyes boring into her back, burning a hole between her shoulder blades. Reaching out she increased the treadmill speed she began picking up the pace.

I'll never get five miles at this pace but I'll get my run and get out of here. J.J. thought.

Gazing into the mirror as she ran, trying to keep from looking at him. Then she began noticing that he'd finally begun working again.

He may be moving again but he's still staring at me. Why am I letting him get to me? J.J. wondered.

Running harder still she began to get angry.

I can't believe I'm letting him play me this way. Why doesn't he just stop already? J.J. thought feeling her anger grow.

Pushing hard the sweat was streaming down her face. Catching sight of him again, she found him sitting on one of the machines and staring.

That's it! No more! I'm going to find out what the hell his problem is. J.J. decided.

Pulling off her headset then she stepped off the still moving treadmill. Turning around she walked right up in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked, through clenched teeth.

Tipping his head back, Kane looked directly into her face.

What's her problem? Why is she so pissed? He wondered, cocking his head unconsciously.

"Why do you keep glaring at me like you'd gladly tear my head off? I know damn well I that haven't done anything to deserve your hatred. Matter of fact I've been nothing but nice!" She said, pausing, waiting for some reaction.

Glaring? I haven't been glaring, looking yes. I don't hate you. I definitely don't want to tear your head off. He thought confused.

"Answer me damn you! Say something!" She growled.

Trembling with suppressed rage, she resisted the urge to hit him.

I can't. He thought. Even if I had my damn box, I wouldn't know how to answer you. What could I say?

"AAAAGGGHHH!" She yelled, grinding her teeth. Turning on her heel and storming out of the gym.

What a powder keg that one is. I thought she was going to hit me for a second there. He thought, smiling behind his mask as she stormed off.

Getting up Kane went and turned off the treadmill before gathering her water bottle and Discman before returning to his workout. Finishing Kane bent picking up her gear and his.

Do I bring this to her now or wait till I see her again? He wondered.

Getting on the elevator he made his decision.

Better give it to her now; otherwise she may go looking for it. Or think I've stolen it. He thought, with a small laugh.

J.J.

Reaching her room and she barely stopped herself before slamming the door. She started pacing.

What is with that guy? Keeps glaring at me, but when I call him on it he looks at me like I'm nuts. Then he won't even tell me why he is so pissed at me. What an ASS. J.J. thought, her head beginning to pound worse.

Kicking the chair several times, she began feeling a little calmer. Flopping down on the bed it hit her.

Oh shit! She started laughing. I was so pissed I forgot he doesn't talk. Well his character doesn't; Does he? I can't believe I did that. I actually stood there yelling at a guy who is six ten and could easily break me in half.

She was laughing harder now, tears streaming down her face.

I demanded a mute speak to me. Man do I owe him an apology. Not for yelling at him, that he deserved, but for forgetting he couldn't talk, J.J. thought, finally calming somewhat.

Having just decided she'd talk to him tomorrow she rolled over flipping on the TV. Suddenly realizing she'd left her stuff downstairs.

Shit! Guess I'll talk to him now, since I have to go downstairs anyway. J.J. thought.

Opening the door she walked blindly into a wall of solid muscle.

What? She wondered tilting her head back to look at who she'd walked into. She ended up looking right into Kane's eyes.

Kane / J.J.

Getting to her door he raised his hand to knock. Suddenly the door was open and she was walking into him.

Looking down he thought, Put your hand down you idiot. My god she has beautiful eyes. I don't think I've ever seen that shade. Are they blue or green? His mind was instantly a jumble of thoughts.

Stepping back to put some distance between them, J.J. stood still mesmerized by his eyes, trapped by his gaze.

What's he doing here? She wondered, trying to get her voice to work.

"Um, did you want something?" She asked finally able to speak.

He stood staring a moment longer.

Did she say something? Ahh why am I here… Oh yeah her stuff. He remembered finally.

Finally tearing her gaze away, she saw he was holding her things.

"Ahh thanks. I was just going to get these." She said, reaching out to take them. "I …I owe you and apology. I was so mad I forgot that you don't talk. I'm sorry for demanding an answer." She added, looking at her feet.

Cocking his head he listened to her apology.

Sorry for demanding I speak, but not for yelling at me. That's interesting. He thought.

Smiling behind his mask then Reaching out Kane took her chin in his hand and lifting her face up, making her look at him then nodding.

Apology accepted, he thought.

Jumping slightly when he touched her, she allowed him to turn her head to face him.

Is that an acceptance? She wondered, seeing him nodding his head.

Releasing her chin then turning and going back to his room.

I'll never get him figured out. She thought, closing the door.

Kane

She's and odd one, He thought closing the door. Why did she jump like that when I touched her? What has she been told about me? He wondered.

After showering he climbed in bed, he was asleep quickly. Kane, lying on his back, there was a smile playing on his lips, his expression one of complete peace. Then rolling onto his side and curling up around the spare pillow. Still smiling he fell into a deeper sleep.

J.J.

Waking to her blaring alarm, J.J. rolled over slowly holding her head.

Oh man my head is killing me. She thought with a groan.

Laughing quietly to herself she said, "I've got to learn to avoid flying trash cans."

Sitting up gingerly, she got out of bed and began rummaging through her bag quickly. "Where the hell are those Tylenol?" She muttered to herself.

Finding the bottle at last she downed a couple of the bitter pills. Then got herself up and dressed before packing and heading downstairs. Getting the rental loaded she left looking for the local Ho Jos for breakfast.

Kane

Rolling over Kane sat up. Then smiling he shook his head.

Damn I don't think I have slept that peacefully ever. He thought.

Reaching over he turned off the alarm before it could ring. Then packing quickly and he carried his bags downstairs. Checking out he then asked directions to a good breakfast place. Climbing into his rental and pulling out. He found himself tapping his hand on the steering wheel along with the music.

He was smiling behind his mask while pulling into the lot of the Ho Jos

Man this place is packed. Should I try to find someplace else? No, I'm hungry and don't have time to go looking. Besides I'm in too good a mood to care. He decided.

Going to the door he felt them staring. Moving to the register he took the pen to sign onto the waiting list then moved back into the crowd trying to blend.

Ok, he thought. You've seen me now stop staring already.

J.J.

Pulling into the lot she saw the place was jumping.

Well she thought. Most of the other places are bound to be just as bad, and I'm hungry.

Going inside and adding her name to the list before moving aside to wait. The waitress finally seated her in a back booth. She began by ordering coffee even before sitting down. She picked up the menu. Sitting with her back to the room she was perusing the menu.

It all looks good. She thought, trying to decide what she wanted.

Man this place is buzzing; it's so loud in here. Well, actually it probably only seems loud because my head is still hurting. J.J. wondered.

Suddenly she became aware that the room had gone silent. Lowering her menu she began looking around for the source of the silence. Watching him sign in and then move aside.

Look at him trying to blend, as if someone his size ever could. J.J. thought with a small laugh.

Seeing everyone staring at him was beginning to piss her off. Reaching into her pocket she brought out her notebook and a pen.

Kane

Standing against the wall, he could still feel them staring and hear them whispering.

Guess they've never seen the show. He thought to himself.

Kane was trying to ignore them and was actually managing to tune out the whole room. Then he heard, "Sir, um Kane?"

Focusing on the waitress standing in front of him, he nodded.

"Um, this is for you." She said, handing him a folded piece of paper.

Opening it he read,

If you promise not to glare at me you can join me rather than wait.

Promise not to glare? That can only be one person. He thought, looking around trying to spot her. She was sitting in the back facing the wall.

Kane turned walking toward her table. Reaching it J.J. stood.

"Guess you decided not to wait." She said smiling.

Nodding, Kane took a seat on the back wall. Trying to hide behind the menu didn't work. He could still see them looking.

Sitting back down and looking at him, she could sense his discomfort.

What's making him so edgy? J.J. wondered, watching him for a moment.

Oh shit, it's the people staring at him. The same reason you usually sit with your back to the room. She thought.

Tapping his menu to get his attention she waited till he lowered it.

"Switch seats with me?" she asked.

Why does she want to switch? Oh hell, it's her table if she wants to switch I'll switch. Or is she switching because she can tell I'm not comfortable facing the room? He thought.

Taking her seat, he saw her notebook on the table. Picking up the pen he wrote

Thanks

Then he passed it to her.

"No problem." She replied. "Hey, while you're in a talking mood, what did I do to piss you off? I can't figure it out for the life of me."

Oh, back to this subject. He thought exasperated.

Not pissed confused he wrote.

"So your glare at people when you are confused?" J.J. asked incredulously.

Wasn't glaring watching

She could see his body language change.

He's getting upset. She thought.

"OK, let's start again." She said. "It has seemed to me that I'd made you angry. Have I?" She sat waiting for his response. The waitress taking their order interrupted their discussion. After giving their orders, J.J. sat back and continued waiting. He was writing slowly as if not sure how to express himself.

How do I say this? I wasn't glaring but she has done some things to make me angry. He thought, trying to find the right words.

Finally pushing the pad to her, picking it up she read

Haven't been glaring yes you have made me angry

What? How? She wondered.

"What have I done?" She asked, handing him back the pad.

How can she not know? He thought.

Writing slowly once again then handing it back.

Laughed at me, Helping DX

"Laughed at you? When? Me helping DX, no way, the only time I've even spoken to them was at the meeting. Then they were giving me shit for ruining their prank." J.J. said beginning to sound a bit peeved herself.

She's not with them? Can that be right? He wondered, taking back the pad he wrote,

You're not with them

"No way, from what I've seen they are a bunch of cocky jerks that get off on making other people look bad. So when have I laughed at you?" She asked.

Boston hotel lobby

"What?" She nearly shouted. "Do you mean while you were checking in?"

Nodding, Kane sat back to allow the waitress to put his food down.

Oh shit, I did laugh, but not at him. I was laughing about Anna. J.J. thought.

"I can't believe this. Kane I was laughing at a memory. I saw you getting led off the plane by Anna. I was remembering seeing that tiny little girl dragging you down the aisle. I was not laughing at you. I think maybe you are being a little sensitive." She said.

Looking up, Kane saw her smiling.

Is she telling the truth about all this, or is this still a plan to gain my trust? He wondered. In truth that must have been a funny sight.

They both fell to eating, without another word. Finishing their meals and paying they left the restaurant.

As they were exiting J.J. turned to Kane saying, "I'm really glad we've cleared up that little misunderstanding." Then she paused, getting only a nod from Kane before going their separate ways.

J.J.

Getting into her rental she checked over her map again. Setting the map on the passenger seat and starting off. Turning up the radio she started singing along.

I'm glad that is taken care of. I can't believe he'd think I would be involved with that bunch. That I would help them pull such a lousy prank on someone. She thought.

Kane

Climbing into his rental and pulling out, and then turning down the radio.

I need to think about this thing. Was she telling the truth today or should I believe what I saw. Was I glaring at her? Did she have a reason to be pissed? In her favor she has helped me twice. But that could be intentional, a way to get to me. Do I trust her even a little? Trust has never gotten me anything but betrayal. He thought, only getting more uncertain about her motives.

Continuing to drive, his mind running in the same endless loop, Trust or don't.

Arriving at the hotel, he went upstairs to prepare for that evening's autograph session. At least it's here and we don't have to travel to a different location in our ring outfits.

I hope Vince doesn't surround me with security again. That was ridiculous. Kane thought.

J.J.

Reaching the hotel, she'd decided to begin shooting her layout shots.

They'll be dressed in their ring gear anyway. Maybe I can borrow a little of their time and get started. She decided.

Checking in, she got Vince's room number. Then after dropping off her bags, she went to see him.

"Well J.J. I didn't expect to see you at my door." Vince said

"Do you have a few minutes for me?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied, motioning her into the room.

Taking a seat Vince asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I thought since they have an autograph session and they'll already be dressed maybe I could do the first of the layout shoots." J.J. said.

"Who do you want?" Vince asked.

"Why don't you tell me who you can spare and at what times Vince. I'll tell you which of those I'd like to start with." She replied.

"Well tonight I can give you Snow, Valentine, Bulldog and Kane." He said, looking at his lineup. "The others have longer sessions."

"In that case I should be able to manage all four of them. I'll just need one of the conference rooms and some backdrops."

"We have plenty of backdrops with the equipment. We can send one of the crew to get them." He said.

"Nah, they have enough to do, I can pick them up." She said earnestly. "I should be able to get setup before the session begins."

"Good, I'll send them to you one at a time. Does order matter?"

"No, any order will do." She said standing up. "I'll have the results of tonight and the Norfolk event to you as soon as I can."

"No problem." He answered, walking her to the door.

Going downstairs she saw some of the guys checking in. Getting her rental she went to pick up the backdrops.

Well that didn't take long. She thought, beginning to unload the car.

Carrying the backdrops into the conference room she'd reserved. Then she began setting up the backdrops so they could be changed easily. Next setting up the curtains that would keep the light focused. Finally, she set about creating some changing areas in case she wanted to shoot them in different ring outfits. Only then did she turn heading upstairs to retrieve her cameras and her CD player.

What music should I bring down? I want something they won't hate and that will be relaxing for them and me. J.J. thought, mentally running through her list of CDs

Deciding to just bring down the whole case, she picked it up along with her camera bag, player and tripod. She was trying to juggle them all while walking down the hallway.

Kane/J.J.

Walking out of his room to go down to the session he saw her. She was trying to carry too much.

She was shifting the weight of the camera bag, trying to keep it from slipping, then suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder.

What? NO! Her mind yelled.

That's a load and a half. He thought, catching up to her.

Reaching out he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch.

She jumped spinning around almost dropping the camera bag.

Oh it's Kane. She thought, relieved.

Why does she do that? Why is she so jumpy? He wondered.

"Damn Kane, for a big guy you move awfully quiet." She said, trying to rearrange her gear. "Please don't do that."

Nodding, Kane reached out and motioned for her to give him some of the stuff. She shrugged handing him the radio and CD case. Then turning toward the elevator, He paused shifting the bag to his shoulder before following her.

Oh well, why not. I'm liable to drop it if I don't give him some. J.J. decided.

Handing him the CD case and radio she turned toward the elevator.

Exiting the elevator she saw them. DX was standing in the lobby.

What an ASS. She thought, seeing Hunter point at her then shaking his head no, as if warning her that she was doing something wrong. Oh well, guess I'll have to watch out for them now. She just smiled at him before turning toward the conference room.

Reaching the lobby, he followed her toward the conference room. Kane stopped putting down his burden before turning to leave.

Putting down her equipment she saw Kane turning to leave.

"Thanks Kane, I'll see you later." J.J. said.

Turning back towards her, Kane waited for her to explain. Looking at her with his head cocked to the right.

That is so cute. Good thing his body language is so clear. J.J. thought.

"I guess Vince hasn't talked to your yet. You're on my list of people to shoot today." She told him.

What? Vince is sending me to you for a photo-shoot? No way. It's one thing for the fans to snap a picture, but I can't stand there in front of a camera like that. What would I do? I have to convince Vince this is a bad idea. He thought stiffening and looking away.

He obviously hates that idea. He gets his picture taken all the time, why would this be any different? He's going to be tough I see. J.J. thought, watching his body language change in an instant.

"Relax Kane, It won't hurt I promise." She said smiling at him.

Deal with it later. Have to get out to my position now. He decided.

He just left, without ever looking back at her.

Yeah he is definitely going to be tough. J.J. thought.

J.J.

Turning away she plugged in the CD player and put some Bob Seger in. She stood singing along with the songs as she loaded her cameras and setup the tripod.

I wonder who Vince will send in first. Snow should be pretty easy, he seems really outgoing and that type usually does well. Bulldog looks pretty photogenic, so he should do ok. Valentine will be fine, I've already seen him mugging for the camera. What am I going to do about Kane? Just telling him he was going to be photographed was enough to make him really nervous. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get out of it. J.J. thought, not coming up with any answers.

Sitting down to await her first subject, she tried to decide which backdrop would be best for each one.

Guess I'll take a look at what they are wearing and decide then, she thought.

Getting up she went to stand in the doorway. She smiled watching the chaos in the lobby, and then she laughed.

These fans are rabid. The guys are setup in the main conference room, but the lines are extending all the way out here to the lobby. They'll never get done; guess now I know why there is a set time for each wrestler's session. J.J. thought, glad she didn't have to sign her name that many times.

Leaning in the doorway she watched the milling crowd for a bit. Then slipping over to the main conference room she peeked in. Looking around she spotted Valentine and Snow easily enough. Then she saw DX and the Ministry on opposite sides of the room. Kane was sitting away from everyone else, but at least this time security wasn't surrounding him. There was a couple close by, but not right at his sides.

Well I guess that's a little better for him. I still wonder why he's being guarded like that though, none of the others are. J.J. wondered.

Going back into her temporary studio she picked up her crossword book, trying in vain to work the puzzle.

Why do I bother with these things? She wondered. I can never finish them.

Kane

Entering the conference room and looking around he saw his poster above a table. It was well away from everyone else. Then he saw the security standing by behind the table.

Oh not this again. He thought.

Sighing with resignation, Kane headed for his table. Taking a seat, he noticed with pleasure that security kept their distance.

Well at least they're keeping away. He thought.

Signing the first autograph he tried to ignore the security presence and the not so subtle glares coming from both the DX and Ministry tables.

Concentrate on the fans. Though why they're waiting to see me with so many others here is a mystery. Kane thought, happy for the distraction.

Looking up at the fans waiting, he saw her standing in the doorway.

Why am I thinking about that, he wondered, when the image of her eyes entered his mind? Why is she on my mind so much?

Shaking his head slightly, he returned his attention to the fans. Looking up a few minutes later to see she was gone.

J.J.

Having given up on the crossword J.J. was just sitting listening to Metallica. Leaning back with her eyes closed she felt someone enter. Opening her eyes she saw Al. He was standing in the middle of the room. Both he and 'head' were head banging. Both of their heads were bouncing forward and backward, hair flying. Unable to help herself she started laughing.

Oh man this guy is just too much! J.J. thought, doubled over with laughter.

Nearly falling out of her chair, Hearing her laughter Al stopped, 'head' kept going for a moment longer.

"Guess you two like Metallica." J.J. said between giggles.

Smiling Al said, "Yeah, we love it."

Still laughing she asked, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah," Al said, and then stood a moment listening to 'head'. "No, she said both of us, not just you."

"Yes 'head' both of you." J.J. said going along with Al's game.

He doesn't really think that thing is talking to him does he? It is just a game I hope. J.J. thought.

Standing up and walking around Al for a moment, she was trying to picture him in front of the various backgrounds.

White is out, it'll wash him out too much. Black is out too because of that gorgeous black hair. J.J. thought, looking him over.

Pulling out the mottled blue background she took a look at it.

This will do for a start. J.J. decided.

Setting it up, she asked Al to tell her about himself. Listening to him talk she realized that he truly believed 'head' was talking to him.

What a trip. She thought, but hey it seems to be a good relationship. She thought, trying not to smile.

Getting Al to chill was quite a task. Finally giving up, she gave him free reign and just started snapping pictures then changing backgrounds a couple of times. Then after finishing up with each person she walked them out.

"Great job you two. I got some really good shots." J.J. said, walking them out.

"She was talking to me." Al said to 'head'. "No, I'm sure."

Laughing, she watched him walking across the lobby.

That guy is truly nuts, but in a good way. J.J. thought, watching him as he continued to argue with 'head'.

She stopped, changing the CD to Meatloaf's Bat out of hell, before picking up her cameras and reloading them. Then sitting down and leaning her head back. Closing her eyes she waited for her next subject.

Opening her eyes a few minutes later when she heard.

"Ugh, what is this crap?"

Looking toward the back entrance, she saw Greg Valentine walking into the room. Standing up she smiled.

"You don't like it go in the case and pick out something else. There should be something in there you can stand." J.J. said.

Watching him pick through her collection she began trying to decide which backdrop to use. She turned setting up both the gray and red before turning back around and watching him again. Hearing Bob Seger begin playing surprised her. She'd been expecting to hear some kind of metal.

"Go ahead in front of the red. Just relax and start moving around. I'll shoot at what I like or have you adjust. Sound good?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah, that should work just fine." He said smiling. "I hope you have plenty of film, you're going to need it."

He began moving, striking poses, and smiling the whole time. He was right it didn't take long to get the shots she needed.

He's really comfortable in front of a camera. She thought happily.

Finishing her third roll of film she said, "That's going to do it Greg. I've got plenty."

"You can't be done already. I mean look at me. You could fill a book with my picture and still not have enough." He said, smiling broadly.

"Really Greg," She said. "Truth is I can't take anymore. You're just too much for me." Smiling as he began to laugh.

"I figured as much." He said, still laughing while walking toward the doors.

Setting up her cameras, she laughed to herself. What an ego. Wonder who told him he was God's gift to the world?

She stopped, changing the CD again before sitting down.

Two down and two to left she thought to herself that is if Vince can get Kane in here to see me. She thought with a smile.

Getting up she walked around a bit.

Wonder how long it will be before I get to see Kane in action live? She wondered. That'll be a treat.

She remembered watching him on tape and being impressed, live will be incredible. She thought, picturing him in his ring gear.

"Those fans are bloody great." She heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Opening her eyes she saw Davy Boy Smith AKA the British Bulldog. He was dressed in jeans and a tight white T-Shirt with the British flag on the front.

"Do you want me to change?" He asked.

"No, we'll start with what you're wearing." She replied.

Setting him up in front of the black backdrop, she began shooting. Several shots later while changing the background she had him change into his ring attire.

Snapping away she was pleased with the shots she was getting. When she was finished she thanked him before walking him out.

Not bad, she thought. He's as photogenic as I thought he'd be.

Walking back into the main conference room, she saw that Kane still had quite a line.

Good she thought that will give me some time to grab something to eat.

She went to the hotel restaurant. After getting a bite she brought it back to the temporary studio, and then changing the CD to Mark Wills she sat down as she loaded her cameras between bites.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

DX

"Hey guys, cover for me will you?" Hunter said, seeing Vince talking to Kane.

"Why? What's up," Chyna asked.

"Vince is sending Kane in for his pictures. I'm going to watch. I think Kane will like it." He said, with an evil grin.

"Oh man. Remember what Vince said." Dogg said, handing an autograph to a fan.

"I'm not going to lay a hand on him. That is unless he starts it of course." Hunter replied.

"Yeah, we'll cover for you." Chyna said, as the rest of DX laughed.

Getting up, Hunter walked into the lobby and toward the temporary studio.

J.J.

Watching the front doors, J.J. was waiting for Kane.

How am I going to get him to relax, wonder what kind of music he likes? She thought idly.

Seeing Hunter walk in surprised her.

What is he doing here? He's not scheduled. Vince would have told me if he'd changed it. J.J. thought, getting slightly confused.

Getting up, she met him just a few steps into the room.

I have to get him out of here before Kane comes in. These two can't be here at the same time. J.J. thought.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Does he know I'm expecting Kane? Is that why he's here? If he doesn't know, I need to be sure I don't tell him. J.J. decided.

"I came to watch you work." He said smiling.

"I'd prefer not to have an audience thank you." J.J. said, smiling sweetly.

"You don't understand I'm staying." Hunter said sternly.

"No you don't understand," she said, getting right in his face. "I'm expecting my next subject soon and you're leaving before he gets here."

"I know you're expecting Kane soon, that's why I'm here. I want to protect you from him." Hunter said, trying to look sincere.

"Protect me my ass." She said, pushing him backward. "Leave!"

"You may not know this but he tried to attack some fans recently. Haven't you noticed the extra security around him at the autograph sessions? You never know when he might snap. You could be seriously injured." Hunter said.

Is that what happened? Could Kane be dangerous? Nah, if that happened there had to be a good explanation for it. Besides I'm certainly not taking Hunter's word for anything. J.J. thought to herself.

"You are so full of it." She yelled, pushing him again. "Now get your sorry lying ass out of here or we're really going to have a problem."

What am I going to do if he won't leave? I can't really make him. J.J. thought, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Giving him one final push out the door, she slammed it in his face.

"AAAGGGHHH, that arrogant, self-serving low life son of a bitch." She growled, pacing back and forth. "I can't believe he'd say those things. Where does he get off! First he was trying to tell me who I can and can't associate with, even threatening me if I don't listen to him, the nerve of that man. Then showing up here when I'm trying to work, having the audacity to come in here under the pretext of protecting me. What a Dick!" She fairly shouted flopping down in her chair.

I've gotta calm down. You'll never get Kane to relax if you're upset. J.J. told herself, trying to concentrate on her breathing.

Kane/J.J.

Sitting and signing autograph after autograph Kane was feeling pretty good.

Guess I do have some fans. He thought to himself. If I get lucky maybe Vince will change his mind about the pictures.

Seeing Vince walking toward him he cringed.

Guess I couldn't get that lucky. He thought, his good feeling disappearing quickly.

Stepping up beside Kane, Vince bent down and whispered. "You ready for your pictures?"

Shaking his head with and emphatic no, Kane continued signing autographs. Kane replied, raising his hand in a futile gesture to Vince toward the fans.

"To bad, it's time." Vince said. Then facing the fans Vince said. "I'm sorry folks but Kane has to go now."

With a collective groan the crowd dispersed. Getting up Kane began walking to the back entrance. Entering the make shift studio he heard J.J. ask, "What are you doing here?"

Looking out between the partitions, he saw her face to face with Hunter.

I'd better get out there before Hunter hurts her. He thought, beginning to step forward.

Seeing her push him was shocking, He couldn't hear all of what they were saying, but he could tell she was pissed. She was actually managing to back Hunter up toward the door.

Kane heard her say, "Protect me my ass!" Continuing to back Hunter out the door then slamming it right in his face.

Wow, I never thought I'd see Hunter backing away from a woman. Then again he was probably surprised that she'd face him down at all. What did she mean 'Protect' me? Kane wondered, still watching her.

Watching through the curtains as she paced, he noticed that she was obviously still angry.

Think I'll stay here until she calms down, don't want her to know I saw that. He decided.

"What a DICK!" He heard.

He watched for a while observing her as she pace then flop down into a chair. Peering between the curtains he saw her turning up the volume on the radio.

She must like this song. Wonder what it is. He thought.

Listening to the words he heard her begin singing.

I'm a little boy with glasses the one they call a geek.

A little girl who never smiles because I've got braces on my teeth.

And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep.

I'm that kid on every playground who's always chosen last.

A single teenage mother trying to overcome my past.

You don't have to be my friend but is it too much to ask.

Don't laugh at me don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain.

In God's eyes we're all the same

Someday we'll all have perfect wings.

I'm the cripple on the corner you pass me on the street

I wouldn't be out her begging if I had enough to eat.

And don't think I don't notice that our eyes never meet.

I lost my wife and little boy when someone crossed that yellow line.

The day we laid them in the ground is the day I lost my mind.

Now I'm down to holding this little cardboard sign.

Don't laugh at me don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain.

In God's eyes we're all the same

Someday we'll all have perfect wings.

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall

I'm deaf, I'm blind, Hey aren't we all.

Don't laugh at me don't call me names

Don't get your pleasure from my pain.

In God's eyes we're all the same

Someday we'll all have perfect wings.

{Don't laugh at me by Mark Wills}

Watching her singing, he could see that the song was special to her. He saw her raise her glasses and wipe her eyes as the song ended.

That song really hits me where I live, but why does it affect her so much? Is she like me? He wondered, trying to figure her out a little. She doesn't look like a freak, or someone others shun.

Stepping out from behind the curtains, he stomped his foot to get her attention.

"Oh," She said turning to face him. "I thought you'd managed to convince Vince not to send you."

He shook his head no, then raised his hands in an I tried, but what am I going to do gesture.

"Have you been there long?" she asked.

Damn I hope not, I hope he didn't hear me singing. J.J. thought.

Kane looked at her shaking his head again.

She smiled, "Yeah, if you'd been there long you'd be deaf." She said, and then began laughing.

Kane cocked his head staring at her.

Smiling at him again she said, "Why don't you go and pick out some music and we'll get started."

Shaking his head, he pointed to the radio and nodded.

"You like Mark Wills?"

Kane shrugged and nodded again.

"Ok, let's get going." Setting up the red backdrop, then having him step in front of it. "Yeah, that'll do for a start."

He's so stiff. I need to get him to loosen up. She thought.

Standing where she'd put him. He watched her move behind the camera.

What does she want me to do? He wondered

"Just move around a little and relax you look great." She said.

I look great? Is she blind? He thought.

Kane stood shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Then he started tugging nervously on his glove.

"Great," she said. "You're doing awesome."

Maybe if I encourage him he'll relax. She though.

Crossing his arms over his chest he cocked his head unconsciously.

Who's she kidding? He thought.

Smiling, she continued snapping away.

He doesn't believe me. She thought.

"Really you're very photogenic." She said.

Putting his hands on his hips, his head still cocked.

It's working. She thought. He's not relaxed but he's moving. Great he's using his body language to answer my comments.

"Great, keep doing that." J.J. said.

Continuing on, she noticed he began to loosen up, just a little though.

Walking up, she patted him on the shoulder.

"You survived congratulations." She said smiling.

What is she doing? She's right though I got through it, with her help. Pictures probably aren't any good though. Even if she is a good photographer, she's gotta have a decent subject to get good shots. He thought.

"Would you like to see the pictures before I give them to Vince?" She asked. "If you really hate some of them I could misplace them."

Stopping, Kane turned and looked at her.

Why would she do that? He wondered, staring at her.

"Yes, I'm serious. I have to show him something but he doesn't know how many shots I took. Some could be lost easily enough." J.J. replied to his silent question.

Nodding, Kane turned toward the door.

She stood watching him leave, before turning and breaking down the studio equipment. Then she started loading the equipment in the car. Finally with a sigh she headed upstairs and began setting up her 'darkroom'.

It's still early but I'm not up for the gym. I'd rather see what I can get developed tonight. She decided.

J.J. Went into the darkroom and beginning with the rolls from the event she began developing. She was pleased with the results.

Wow, she thought I actually snapped a shot as the can was flying toward me. Bird's eye view of a trashcan shot. She laughed to herself.

She continued, working her way through several rolls before she quit for the night.

I can give this set to Vince tonight show him some results. J.J. thought, happily.

Kane

Heading upstairs he changed. Then sitting around for a while, before finally deciding he'd waited long enough and going down to the gym.

Working himself hard, his mind kept drifting to her.

Why do I keep seeing her eyes? What did she mean when she said I could still hear? I thought he voice was nice. That music seemed to make her upset, why would she listen to it if it does? How did she manage to get me to do that? She actually got me to move and pose. I didn't even know I was doing it. Then seeing her face down Hunter? What was that all about? Was she throwing him out because I was expected? His mind was a jumble of somewhat disconnected thoughts.

Moving through his workout wasn't as difficult as it had been before.

Feeling better every time, won't be long now. He thought, feeling good.

Being so absorbed in his thoughts and his workout he never saw them enter. Finishing his last rep and sitting up he saw them.

What again? How could I have let them sneak up on me? How do they manage to move so quietly? Then again, Mark always has been able to move quietly. Kane remembered.

The Ministry was spread out around the room, watching him.

What does he want? Kane wondered.

Standing he turned to face Mark. Putting his hands on his hips he cocked his head. Waiting for Mark to tell him what he wanted.

If they wanted to hurt me, they'd have done it already. He decided.

"Looking better little brother, not bad at all, But you know you are too weak to handle DX alone. You've already seen what they are willing to do. Next time you may be permanently damaged or even killed accidentally. I'd really hate to see that happen. Join us we'll protect you. We'll help you destroy them. You know it's the only way." Mark said his voice nearly hypnotic.

Yeah, that would be great. Let myself fall back under your power. I don't think so. Protect me; it was you that hurt me most often. I won't let you manipulate me again; use me to further your own interests. Then toss me aside when you're done. No! Weak I'll show you weak. I will destroy them without anyone's help. I will never join you; never let you control me again. Kane thought defiantly.

He stopped, shaking his head with an empathic NO. Then turning he walked toward the door.

Moment of truth, He thought if they only wanted to talk they'll let me leave. If not the game begins now. He thought, watching them closely.

Taking his time, Kane watched the ministry members warily. The Brood was standing between him and the door. Approaching them, they didn't move. Glancing over his shoulder to be sure the rest weren't surrounding him.

That's all I need a showdown in a hotel gym. He thought.

Still looking over his shoulder he saw Mark nod. The Brood moved instantly aside.

Walking out purposefully he headed back upstairs.

Where does he get off thinking I need him or want him back in my life? After all he's done that's the last thing I need. Kane thought.

Seething with rage, his fist flew out connecting with the elevator wall. Stepping out of the elevator, Kane strode toward his room.

How the hell did they know where I was? I have to stop letting people sneak up on me. His mind spun with anger at them and himself.

Seeing movement on his right, he whirled to face it but wasn't fast enough to stop the collision.

"OOF!" She said.

Kane moved quickly grabbing her arms to keep her upright. Looking down he watched her pictures scatter to the floor. He looked down, bringing his gaze to her face after a moment.

From this angle I can see those eyes. He thought, smiling behind his mask.

Feeling her begin to struggle, he released his grip reluctantly. Watching her step back, he waited. She pushed up her glasses, before looking up at him again.

"Um, sorry." She said. "I have to stop bumping into you like this."

Bending she began to gather the fallen pictures. Stepping back and squatting down he began helping.

Hey these are from the event. He thought, getting a look at them. They look really good.

Standing up at the same time, she smiled, reaching for the stack he was holding.

"Thanks." She said. "I haven't developed today's yet. Once I have we'll take a look at them."

Turning, she walked down the hall.

Cocking his head he watched her go. While waiting for the elevator, she was going through the pictures. Smiling and shaking his head, he turned and went to his room. Stripping Kane stepped into the shower. He couldn't help smiling to himself as he showered.

Man I feel great. He thought, Stepping out of the shower. How did that happen, I was so pissed and now I feel great. Oh what does it matter, just enjoy it. He decided.

Climbing into bed he started reading. He was nodding off in no time.

J.J.

It's still early, she thought. I can drop this first set off to Vince.

She leafed through the pictures removing the shots of Kane up on the Catwalk. Then while still shuffling through them she walked out the door.

"OOF," She exhaled walking into a wall of muscle. Strong hands grabbed wrapping quickly around her arms, steadying her.

Oh, my pictures. She thought, as she saw them falling.

Damn, she thought, mumbling an apology. This is twice I've walked right into him. He's got to think I'm an idiot.

She tried taking a step back. His hands held her firmly a moment longer, then slowly releasing her.

Quick say something. She thought frantically.

"I have to stop bumping into you like this." She said.

Oh, that was clever. She thought, aggravated with herself.

She bent, beginning to gather her pictures.

Every time I'm around him I say or do something stupid, what is wrong with me? She wondered.

Standing back up, she thanked him. Then reaching for the stack he held. "I haven't developed today's yet. Once I have we'll take a look at them." She said, turning away quickly to hide her blush.

Oh shit, did I just say that? I just assumed he'd want me there when he looked at them. Just like I assumed he'd want company the other night. What am I going to do now? She thought, walking away.

Waiting for the elevator, she shuffled nervously through the pictures.

Don't look back toward him. Just look at the pictures. She told herself.

Getting into the elevator, she smacked herself in the forehead with the stack of pictures.

Moron! Idiot! Think before you speak! Now you've got to find a way out of this. Well don't worry about it now. She berated herself.

Knocking on Vince's door, she waited for him to answer.

"J.J. what can I do for you?" Vince asked.

"I have the shots from the event. I just wanted to drop them off." She replied.

"Why don't you come in and we'll look at them together." He said, stepping aside.

Nodding, J.J. walked in. Sitting down together, he began looking through the pictures.

"I really like this one," he said, putting a shot aside. "You really captured the expressions on their faces." He continued, going through the pictures. Laughing when he got to the shot she'd taken as the trash can was about to hit her. "I'll have to find a way to use this for sure." He said, still smiling.

Vince kept looking through the pictures separating them into three piles. "These are all really good. But I expected no less that's why I wanted you so badly." Pausing for a moment before adding, "I can't wait to see your layout shots."

Picking up one of the stacks and using it to point at her. "If you keep shooting shots like these, I may not let you go after six months."

Shaking her head in amusement she said, "We'll see when that time comes. I'm glad you are pleased with the shots. I'll try to get the layouts to you as soon as possible."

"There is no hurry on those right now. But we'll need to get the event shots as soon as possible after each event."

"Not a problem," she said nodding.

"Good. By the way were there any problems tonight. Any of the guys give you a hard time with getting their shots done?"

He's wondering if Kane behaved himself, but doesn't want to be that obvious. Why would he think he hadn't? J.J. wondered.

"No, everyone was great." She said. "I think you'll like the shots I got."

"I'm sure I will." He said, looking at his watch. "I'm sorry I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"No problem. I had only intended to drop them off." J.J. replied.

Walking her out Vince said, "If you have any problems with the talent please let me know. These guys can get out of hand sometimes."

"If I have any problems I can't handle, I'll let you know." She said trying not to smile at the memory of how angry Hunter had looked as she'd slammed the door.

Kane

Tossing in his sleep, he could see the fire coming closer. The heat was getting more and more intense. Running, he tried to find a way out. It was so hot and everywhere he turned was more fire. Thrashing in his sleep, Kane's expression one of pure panic.

Suddenly, there was a voice. "It's ok, you're doing great." The voice said. Then it was singing. He strained, trying to hear the words but he couldn't, even so it was so calming.

"Who's there?" He cried in the dream. There was no answer; the voice just continued its singing, stilling his panic. As he grew calmer, he looked around and saw the flames growing smaller, and felt the heat ebbing. Then as he looked around again he saw the flames and heat were gone, as if they'd never been.

Then he was laying still in the bed now, his breathing slowing to normal. "You survived, Congratulations." The voice said.

Opening his eyes, he lay there amid the tangled bedclothes.

What was that? Why did the dream change like that? None of that happened that day? Whose voice was that? It sounded so familiar. I spoke; I've never spoken in my dreams before, why now? Rolling over onto his side, his mind swirled with unanswered questions. Soon he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

J.J.

Waking the next morning, she felt refreshed, and full of energy.

Have an early flight today, so I can't get any work done. Have to find time to do it tomorrow. J.J. thought disappointed.

Being so wired she was ready in no time. Boarding the plane, she saw she was on the same flight as most of the wrestlers. Taking her seat she could see that she was seated just a few rows behind DX. She could hear them already cutting up.

Looking around she saw several other wrestlers scattered throughout the plane. She couldn't see Kane or any of the Ministry though.

Come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen anyone from the Ministry except in the hotels or the arenas. That is really odd. She realized.

Keeping herself seated by sheer will alone she thought, I wish there were some work I could do on these flights. I don't know how the guys do it all the time it's killing me. Pulling out her Discman she tried to lose herself in the music of Garth Books. Eventually calming down enough to sit still and even relax a little. Need to get into some sort of a routine, find something to keep me occupied during the constant flying.

Looking around again she saw that most of the passengers including the wrestlers had fallen asleep. Except DX, they were tormenting each other and anyone who came near them.

Well they seem to be having a good time. She thought, with wry amusement.

Kane

Waking to the insistent ringing of the alarm, Kane rolled over onto his back.

What a weird night. He thought, to himself climbing out of bed and stretching.

Getting his gear together, he went down for a late breakfast.

Glad I took a later flight. It looks like most of the others have already checked out. Wonder if J.J. is still here? He thought.

Boarding his plane and looking around, he saw some of the talent. None of the top card seemed to be on this flight. Taking his seat, he tried to ignore the stares of the other passengers. He signed a few autographs before opening his book. Letting the novel draw him in, the flight seemed to be over quickly. Landing in Dallas he quickly picked up his bags and rental. Going to the hotel only long enough to check in and drop off his gear. Then he went to the arena for the meetings and tonight's event.

Hurry up and hang out. I'll see the trainer today to try to get my weight limit raised. Man I hate being at the events and dressed but not completing. Even going from one autograph session to another was better than this. He thought to himself.

Walking around the arena, Kane couldn't help but notice the sudden silence as he approached people.

Don't let it bother you. You don't need them. He thought to himself.

Walking down the hall he was checking his pockets for his box. Kane turned and began walking to the training room. Walking inside, he was surprised to find it empty. He stood there a moment deciding whether to wait or come back. Finally turning to leave, he saw Pete walking up the hall. Taking a seat he waited for Pete to arrive.

Pete walked in carrying a load of boxes. Then he began unpacking. Turning he dropped a handful of 4x4s.

"Damn it Kane. I wish you wouldn't do that to me." Pete said angrily, bending to pick up the bandages.

Kane shook his head, smiling behind his mask.

He's so jumpy, I wonder why. He thought.

"You need something?" Pete asked sharply.

Bringing the box to his throat Kane said, "Been a week."

"Yeah, I guess it has." Pete answered.

What's with him? Kane wondered. He's usually more talkative, and tries to get me to talk.

"I'm sure you've been to the gym every day. How does it feel? Is the pain bad? Have you been following instructions?" Pete asked, continuing to unpack.

Cocking his head, he watched Pete working.

Why doesn't he look at me? He hasn't looked at me yet. Kane realized, now sure something was wrong.

"Well!" Pete asked impatiently, finally facing Kane.

Kane sat staring at Pete, his head still cocked.

He looks really pissed. Maybe he's too busy for this now. Kane thought.

Bringing the box up Kane said, "You're busy, I'll come back."

"What? No, let's get this taken care of. So tell me how it's going." Pete said with a sigh.

"Fine." Kane said.

"A little more detail Kane." Pete said.

"Some pain, better now. Feel strong, ready for more." Kane replied.

"Well, let's have a look at you." Pete said, closing the door.

Throughout the exam Pete never said another word.

This is really weird. I've never seen him like this, so quiet. Hell, even when he's patching you up he's joking and talking a mile a minute. Kane thought, becoming more confused by his attitude.

Finishing at last, Pete stepped back. "We're through for now. Come back after the event and I'll have decided by then." Pete said, turning away and going back to unpacking.

Getting up Kane said, "Thanks." Getting no response he left.

Walking down the hall, he saw DX hanging by the equipment truck. He could see the half unloaded medical supplies.

Well that explains Pete, he thought. They must have been giving him trouble.

Walking toward them, Kane began gathering boxes.

I may as well get this stuff to Pete. This way he doesn't have to deal with them. Kane thought, knowing DX would give him grief.

"Well what do we have here?" Dogg asked. "Got a new job Kane." Decided not to get back in the ring and face us again."

Picking up the first set of boxes, Kane just walked away, going down the hall and into the training room. Kane set the boxes down and walked back out. Stacking up the last few boxes Kane kept an eye on DX.

I can't let my guard down. No telling what they'll pull. He thought.

Getting back to the training room, Kane set the boxes down hard.

Don't want to surprise him again. He told himself.

Opening the first case, Kane began unpacking.

Don't know where half this stuff goes but at least is give me something to do. He thought.

"Kane, what are you doing?" Pete asked laughing. "Applying for a new job?"

Kane turned around looking at him, then nodding.

"Yeah right," Pete said. "I appreciate the help with the boxes, but you don't know where this stuff goes. I'll take care of putting it away. Besides don't you have to be somewhere?"

Shaking his head no, Kane brought the box up and said, "Don't want help?"

Pete just smiled looking at him. Kane turned and left.

Be here by three, why when the meeting isn't till five and the event doesn't start till seven. What a waste of time. Kane thought with aggravation.

Going into the cafeteria, Kane took a seat in the corner. He sat watching the guys eating and joking around.

Damn, I'd usually spend this time planning a strategy for the match, or in the past with DX or my father. He thought, getting more bored and antsy.

J.J.

Dropping off her things at the hotel, she went to the arena.

Wonder why we have to be here so early even the meeting isn't till five. I could be back at the hotel, developing some of last night's shots. J.J. thought, upset to have the time wasted.

Walking around she took the opportunity to get some shots. Standing off to the side she watched DX harassing Pete.

Poor Pete, they should treat him better. After all he is one of the ones who patches them up after their matches. He keeps them in the game. J.J. thought.

Standing aside, she continued watching, shooting their antics.

What's he doing? She wondered, seeing Kane begin gathering Pete's gear.

She began shooting again. She stood watching Kane rubberneck, trying to keep an eye on all the DX members.

He's trying to keep an eye on all of them and still get Pete's stuff. I wonder if Pete asked him to do that. J.J. wondered.

She listened trying to hear what DX was saying to him. She could tell by Kane's posture that they were razzing him, but she couldn't hear the words. Staying where she was, she watched Kane walk away. Then he returned a few minutes later for the last of the boxes. She was following behind Kane, as he carried them to the training room. She stood outside listening. She was floored hearing Kane speak for the first time.

I know he's spoken before, but I had thought he'd stopped after what happened with X-Pac and Tori. She thought, walking away from the door.

Shooting as she walked around the arena. Her mind was wandering.

Why did I follow him like that? What is it about him that makes me so curious? Why the hell is he on my mind so much? She wondered idly.

Changing direction she headed to the dining room. Walking in she saw that the place was jumping after taking a few shots she got herself a cup of coffee. Turning around she saw that most of the tables were pretty full, and then she saw Kane sitting alone. Going in that direction she stopped beside his table.

"Mind if I take this seat?" She asked.

Looking up Kane pointed to the seat. Sitting down she turned and began watching the room. Occasionally she brought her camera up taking a few shots of the guys relaxing. She sat quietly, fidgeting with her coffee cup.

Just don't say anything stupid. Keep your mouth shut until you have something non-moronic to say.

Gazing around the room, she noted the stares of some of the wrestlers.

What's with these guys? You'd think he had the plague or something. Well I guess he kind of does, she thought, trying to keep a straight face. He's on the shit list of some very dangerous people. Joining him on that list could be very unhealthy for these guys. I guess I've probably just put myself on that list in their eyes.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye she thought, well it's not the first time I've gone against the group in choosing who to hang with. I've never let others choose my friends for me. I won't start now, no matter how unhealthy the choice.

Kane

Sitting in the corner Kane saw her come in. Watching as she took a few shots then got some coffee. He was surprised to see her heading his way. He nodded pointing to a chair when she asked to join him.

She's going to get herself into trouble being seen with me. He thought, as she took a seat.

Sitting quietly he saw her observing the room. Seeing her drink her coffee and sometimes take a few shots of the guys. .

She's really wired today, can't sit still. Why doesn't she say something? She usually talks more than this. He thought.

Turning his head slightly, he saw her looking at him and fighting a smile.

What's she thinking? He wondered. Whatever it is she's trying not to laugh. Is it me or am I being 'sensitive' again?

Staying a few more minutes, then he got up, nodding to her as he turned to leave.

I can't get a handle on her. The harder I try the more confused I get. If I can't figure her out how do I trust her? He thought walking out.

It's almost time for the staff meeting. He thought walking through the halls.

Arriving at the appointed room he took a deep breath before entering. Opening the door he slipped inside and took his usual position beside the door. Standing there he looked around the room.

She's usually here by now, wonder where she is. He thought when he didn't see her. Gazing around the room he made careful note of where his problems were sitting. He was ignoring the whispers of those same problems as he waited for the meeting to begin.

Seeing someone cross in front of him he stiffened. Looking over, he saw J.J. standing beside him.

Figures it would be her. He thought, seeing her standing there. What's she up to now? She's making a mistake being seen with me twice in one day. She's still got to work with these guys.

"I like your method of staying by the door and sneaking out as soon as he stops talking." She said smiling.

Is she serious or teasing me? He wondered, seeing her smile. Without acknowledging the comment he looked around the room again.

The whispering has changed he noted. They are talking about her too. Now she'll be outcast too, like me.

Leaning back against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look relaxed. Glancing to the side, he saw she was gone.

Oh, he thought, guess she got smart.

Then looking, down he saw she was squatting, using the wall for back support.

Guess not. She looks totally relaxed, can't she hear them. Does she realize she is painting a target on her chest? Does she know and not care? His mind swirled with questions.

Kane gave his attention to Vince, as he began speaking. It was his usual pre-show speech and pep talk. The only surprise being that the talent meeting would follow immediately. Kane shifted his positions slightly, getting comfortable for the long haul.

Watching as the rest of the staff left, he was surprised when she remained squatting where she was.

She doesn't mean to stay for our meeting does she? Why would she do that it doesn't involve her? Hell at this point it doesn't affect me much either. He thought.

Listening as Vince as he recounted the match order and what he expected of the matches, and then went over who would have mic time and what he wanted as far as setup for the next event's matches.

"Any match requests?" Vince asked, looking around the room. "I'll take them into consideration now and get back to you."

Kane listened as several wrestlers made requests, mostly based on backstage disagreements.

Here we go Kane thought Mark's turn.

J.J.

Walking into the meeting, she took a spot standing beside Kane.

What? She thought, noticing him staring at her.

"I like your method of staying by the door and sneaking out as soon as he stops talking." She said.

Well that wasn't too lame a comment. She thought smiling.

Putting her back to the wall, she slid down sitting on her heels. She heard the whispering changing to include her.

Oh well, I guess I've made my bed. I just hope it's not too uncomfortable to lie in. J.J. thought, not really caring what they said.

Giving Vince her attention, she listened to his usual speech. As Vince announced the time for the talent meeting she was shocked.

Wow, if I just stay still I can finally see a talent meeting. J.J. thought.

She stayed squatting where she was, as the rest of the staff filed out talking.

Looking up briefly, she caught Kane staring down at her.

I hope he doesn't give me away. She thought. Turning she gave her attention to Vince. Listening as he talked about what he expected from the matches and the interviews.

Maybe this stuff is scripted. She thought, as she listened.

Watching some of the guys taking notes, Vince paused then asked for match requests this surprised her.

Match requests, the guys choose their matches? She thought.

As requests were made, she began realizing that she'd seen most of the people making the requests arguing backstage with their requested opponents.

Is this how they settle things around here? What drives this game scripts or grudges? She thought, watching them.

Noticing the room had gone silent she looked around seeking the source. It wasn't hard to see. The Undertaker was just stepping forward.

"I want Hunter." He said, without preamble. "The Brood want the Outlaws." He added.

Shane looked down, quickly adding the requests to the list. Even before he'd finished writing Hunter was laughing.

"Sounds good to us right boys." Hunter said, looking at the Outlaws. "But what is poor Gangrel going to do? I know let's throw in X-Pac and make it a six man."

"Two or three it makes no difference, you will be destroyed." Undertaker said quietly.

A little melodramatic isn't he. J.J. thought, with amusement.

"Anyone else?" Vince asked. "No, ok then we're through."

Oh man, how do I get out of here without being noticed? I should have thought of this sooner. J.J. thought, realizing she was trapped.

Looking around she was trying to figure out how to slip out. She saw Kane step in front of her. Kane stood there waving his hand behind his back telling her to get up. Getting up she kept behind him as he backed out of the room. Once out of the room Kane turned around facing her.

"Thanks," she said. "Nice save."

With a slight nod, Kane turned walking down the hall.

Well that was easier than I thought, thanks to Kane. J.J. thought.

Moving down the hall, she went to get her equipment. Getting ready for the event and looking over the card, she walked down to the ringside area. Taking her third camera she put it behind the announce table.

It should be safe there in case I have another accident. J.J. thought.

Walking back behind the curtains, she began trying to get some candid shots. Then she stopped heading to the dining room, when she noticed the halls clearing. Picking up a plate she filled it and found a seat.

Let's just hope I can keep from getting flattened this time. She thought, sitting down to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kane

Standing there, Kane listened as Mark challenged Hunter. Then he made another request on the Brood's behalf.

Why is he looking at me while he makes the challenges? Is he trying to say they are for me? If that's what he thinks he's wrong. I will take care of my own business soon enough. He thought angrily.

Smiling behind his mask, he listened as Hunter and Mark went back and forth.

A six-man tag match between those guys should prove interesting. Kane thought.

Vince was finishing up and Kane looked around. He was surprised to catch sight of J.J. still squatting beside him.

How is she getting out of here? Kane wondered, not sure why he cared.

Stepping in front of her he put his hand behind his back and waved at her to get up. Feeling her tap his hand, he knew she was up and began backing out of the room. Getting outside he turned facing her.

"Thanks, Nice save." She said.

Guess it was, but why did she stay? He wondered.

Nodding, he turned and walked away. Going into the locker room, Kane grabbed his gear and went into the back. He quickly changed his clothes but not his mask.

Good got here before anyone else. It'll be easy to get changed and out of here. I'll change the mask later, right before the show starts. He decided.

Leaving the locker room, he could see the others heading his way.

Good timing. He thought to himself.

Kane went walking toward the ring area.

I'll just check out the catwalks and decide where I'll sit for the show. He thought.

He chose a spot and the best path to it. Then turning, he went toward the dining area.

Enough time left for a quick snack before the show. He thought, entering the cafeteria.

Walking in he could see it was pretty empty. Gathering a plate and some food he turned around to take a seat.

Kane/J.J.

Looking up she saw him walking in.

That brown mask looks odd with the red outfit. I guess it's probably more comfortable, she thought. Besides that mask allows him to eat and drink. He'll probably change it right before the event starts. J.J. thought to herself, as she watched him enter.

She watched him looking around.

What doesn't he see me? Would he rather eat alone? J.J. wondered.

"Why don't you come join me Kane?" she called out.

Turning toward the sound, he saw J.J. she was already dressed for the show as well.

I should stay away from her in case someone comes in. No need to bury her deeper in my problem. He thought.

Now he knows I'm here at least. She thought, seeing Kane look at her then around the room again.

"Oh come on, don't leave me hanging." She said, loud enough for him to hear.

Shit what are you doing? He saw you the first time you yelled. You shouldn't have pushed the point. Idiot you should have kept your mouth shut and let him decide. She berated herself mentally.

He stopped looking toward her again when she called out.

Guess she really does want me to sit with her. It couldn't hurt me suppose. He thought, turning toward her.

Well, I guess he's decided. I just hope it wasn't because you pushed him into it. Nah, she thought I don't think anyone pushes him into anything. J.J. decided.

Watching him as he took a seat, now don't say anything stupid, she reminded herself.

She's still being really quiet, why? He wondered after a while.

"So are you going to slip up onto the catwalk to watch the show again?" She asked.

What? Did she just ask about the catwalk? How did she know? He wondered, his head snapping up to look at her.

Oh man, she thought, startled by his sudden move. He doesn't know I saw him.

"What, you didn't think I saw you up there? You're a little big to miss don't you think?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

A little big to miss she says. He thought, smiling behind his mask. Yeah I guess I am.

He's smiling I don't believe it. She thought.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Funny? How did she know I thought that was funny? He wondered, surprised and confused at the same time.

Now he's surprised, doesn't he know how easy he is to read? J.J. wondered.

"You're easy to read big guy." She said, putting her hand on his arm.

Glancing down at her hand, then he looked back to her face.

Easy? What the hell does she mean? He wondered, slightly distracted by the feel of her hand on his arm. Is she reading my mind somehow?

Kane cocked his head, still staring at her.

"It's your body language Kane. Even your eyes when I can see them. I can usually get a general idea what's on your mind." J.J. said nonchalantly.

NO WAY! He thought that's impossible.

Sitting back he crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Now you are saying you don't believe me." She said, smiling she sat back. "I can't believe no one has told you this before." She added, shaking her head.

Getting up she put her hand on his shoulder saying, "You are amazing big guy." Then turning she walked away.

Damn I think I've shocked him. She thought, still feeling his eyes on her back.

Kane

I guess she can read me, as crazy as that sounds. He thought, watching her walk away. Can anyone do that? If so how do I stop them?

Sitting there his food forgotten, He thought about what she'd said and done since they'd first met.

She's always seemed to know what I was thinking. Even Mark couldn't always do that, nor father. She's always been right except for that 'glaring' thing. That day at the restaurant she switched seats with me. She must have known I was uncomfortable. At the photo shoot, she used that ability to get me to pose. Saying things she knew would make me respond with it. Where did she learn to do that? He wondered, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Getting up, he went back to the locker room to change masks. Climbing up onto the catwalk he sat watching the fans file in.

Another thing is that she's touched me three times. No one does that? Does she do that with everyone? He wondered.

Watching her arrive, she entered walking to the ring with two other photographers. They were deep in conversation. Seeing them sit down along the security barrier, they kept talking.

She uses her hands a lot when she talks, but she isn't touching them. Why me? Does it mean something? Or is it another J.J. mystery? He thought.

The dark matches were beginning, when he saw her look up and smile.

Can she see me? He wondered.

J.J.

Walking out to the ring with a couple of other shutterbugs, she was listening to Chris tell a story from his first days.

"I'm telling you." Chris said. "I never saw him coming. He ploughed right into me. I went flying. The worst part was my camera was wrecked. I had to run to the back to get another one." He said laughing. "I was so embarrassed."

Well at least I'm not the only one. Maybe they should have a training course in ringside photography. She thought, listening to Chris.

"We've all gotten in the way at one time or another." Tim added. "I think however that you win with the Trash Can shot."

"Yeah, I guess that was a good one. But I got a great shot of it coming in." She said, joining in the laugher.

"You did not?" Chris said.

"Oh yeah I did." She said smiling. "To bad the lens got shattered."

"Did the film survive?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, that's how I knew I got that shot. Vince has them now or I'd show it to you." She said.

"Wow, why didn't you duck?" Chris asked.

"Same reason you didn't move, no time." She replied.

Seeing JR and King taking their seats Tim said "Show time."

Getting up she looked up. Spotting Kane she smiled.

Geez, that was dumb. If anyone noticed you could get him in trouble. She told herself.

Choosing a position by the ramp, she waited for the first wrestler. Snapping pictures as Skinner came down the ramp.

According to the card he has the Barbarian. What a mismatch she thought. Barbarian is huge and really strong. Skinner isn't small but he certainly isn't strong, unless you count odor. Guess Skinner should have been more careful where he spit that damn tobacco juice. J.J. thought, smiling.

She took her shots of Barbarian entering, following him with her camera as he entered the ring. With the match underway she turned her attention to the tasks at hand. Those tasks being get the shot without getting killed in the process. Match after match she ran around the ring going for her shots and dodging flying wrestlers. With the last match over she began walking to the back.

Wow, between the running, black clothes and those lights I really need a shower. Don't think I need a run tonight, but I want to hit the machines, it's been a couple days. She decided.

Gathering her gear, she headed out to her rental.

Kane

I hope she doesn't call attention to me. That could get me in trouble with Vince. That's all I need. Kane thought, when she looked up.

Kane watched as the matches went on.

Well she has definitely learned from her first event. She seems much more aware of where everyone is now. Hopefully she can keep it up and not get killed tonight. He thought with a smile.

With the event ending, Kane came down off the catwalk. He went quickly to the back to change. Leaving the locker room, he took a spot leaning against the wall across from the training room.

From here I'll be able to tell when Pete is through with the guys. Then I'll be able to get my answer. He thought, settling back to wait.

Lounging there against the wall, he watched several of the guys go in for one thing or another.

Finally, he thought after watching the last guy leave.

Pushing away from the wall he walked into the training room.

Looking up from his packing, Pete saw Kane enter.

"Seth, Lee can you give us about fifteen minutes." Pete asked the other two trainers.

"Sure," they replied as they turned to leave.

"Thanks," Pete said, following them to the door and closing it behind them.

"Well Kane," Pete said turning around "You're looking good. Have you been sticking with your quarter weight?" Pete asked.

Kane nodded, tugging on his glove nervously.

Smiling Pete said, "Somehow I doubt it. But we'll leave that alone. Well you can up the weight by another quarter. I want you to keep the rest the same. Don't push, and stop when it hurts. Do we still have a deal?"

Nodding Kane turned to leave.

"Not so fast there Kane, I'd like an answer." Pete said smiling.

"Yes agreement." Kane said, slowly through his box.

"Good. Now before you go I wanted to talk to you about something else." Pete said, leaning back against the wall.

Sitting back down Kane waited. His head cocked unconsciously.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out earlier and say I'm sorry I gave you a hard time." Pete said.

Why is he sorry, he didn't do anything? Kane thought, feeling unsure. Ha

Raising the box again Kane said, "No problem."

That should cover everything I hope. He thought.

"Good now get out of here. I've got work to do." Pete said, laughing as he opened the door.

J.J.

Getting back to the hotel, J.J. took a quick food break then got changed. She found the gym empty as she'd expected. Beginning with her upper body J.J.'s mind began to wander.

How am I going to find time to get all this film developed? I must have a couple dozen rolls and another show tomorrow. I guess I could do some tonight and sleep on the flight tomorrow. She thought.

Continuing her workout she heard the door open. Turning her head slightly she saw Kane crossing the room.

Well something good must have happened, he's got some bounce to his step. J.J. thought glad to see his mood.

Putting her attention back on her workout, she tried to keep her mind focused

Just concentrate on your breathing or something. Stop looking at him. J.J. told herself.

Finishing her upper body, she moved to the first of the lower body machines. He stopped for a second, checking the weight before settling down.

Well I guess I know what's lightened his step. They've upped his weight, good for him. I just hope he doesn't push like he did before. J.J. thought, worried that he would and he'd hurt himself.

Going through her routine felt good, even though she was tired from the event.

Definitely no run today. I think I've already managed five miles. She thought smiling.

Finishing up, she watched him moving through his upper body sets. As he was setting the plates for the bench press she got up.

Kane

Entering the gym he saw J.J. working out.

After all the running she did today I didn't expect to see her here. Don't stare at her she hates that. He reminded himself.

Moving through his routine, he began getting sore. His muscles were protesting the added weight.

Pain is not as bad as before. He thought to himself. But the worst is yet to come he thought glancing at the bench press.

Beginning his upper body workout the discomfort increased considerably, but he kept going.

Have to stay strong. He told himself.

Going from one machine to another, he could feel her watching him.

Just concentrate on your workout. The pain isn't bad; you've certainly had worse. Besides this will all be worth it when you can get your hands on DX. He reminded himself, trying to motivate himself to keep going.

Continuing on, he glanced at her briefly.

Funny if anyone else kept looking at me this way it would bother me. With her is doesn't. He thought surprised.

Beginning to set the plates for the bench press he looked over at her again.

What's she doing? She's been done for a while. Why hasn't she left? Is she waiting for me? He wondered.

Kane/J.J.

Sitting down on the bench he stretched a little trying to get loose.

What the hell is she up to? He wondered, watching her walk toward him.

He's going to kill himself. She thought, seeing the amount of weight he'd loaded on the bar. Walking toward him she watched him stretching. He's got to be hurting. Well I've seen enough. He's getting a spotter weather he likes it or not, even if I have to smack him upside the head with a hand-weight to get him to see things my way.

Stepping up to him, she smiled.

"I see they've increased your weight, that's great." She said.

He sat looking up at her.

How did she know that? Has she been watching that closely? What's she getting at? He thought, cocking his head unconsciously.

"With that much weight you should have a spotter." She said.

Shaking his head he stood up, Putting his hands on his hips.

No way, I don't need a spot. I've always managed alone. Even when I was with DX I never had a spotter. He thought, upset that she would think he needed one.

Raising her hands palms out toward him. She thought He's getting defensive better talk fast.

"Wait, at least hear me out. You want to come back fast, get back in the ring. Great, to do that you need to push, am I right?" She said firmly.

She has a point there but what does that matter to her. Kane thought, nodding.

"So we agree you're going to push. But," She said, looking directly into his eyes. "You need to do it safely. Without a spotter you can't, because you'd end up hurting yourself. Then you'll end up out even longer. With a spotter you can push as hard as you want without that risk." she said, crossing her arms in front of herself. "I'm not saying me. I know you probably don't want a lady shutterbug spotting for you, but don't get yourself hurt. OK big guy." She finished, putting her hand on his arm.

Geez, I hope I haven't offended him. She thought He's suddenly gone unreadable, or is this just an expression I haven't seen yet? She wondered.

She's right on all that. He thought. Is she offering to spot or telling me I need to find one? He wondered, knowing he couldn't ask anyone.

Patting his arm one more time, she turned to leave.

Guess he doesn't want me to spot. She said silently to herself. I hope he finds someone before he goes too far.

Wait, he thought reaching out and grabbing her shoulder.

Now how do I get her to spot? He wondered, unused to asking for things.

Turning around, she tried again to read him. Confusion, what's he confused about?

Sitting down he cocked his head, then he lay back and grasped the bar.

Standing there she watched him. Beautiful she thought. What was that?

He sat back up looking at her again.

Well, he thought are you going to spot or what?

Smiling she thought, well that's easy enough to read. He's waiting for me.

She took her position standing at the top of the weight bench.

What an embarrassing position. She thought to herself. I'm glad I wore pants and not shorts.

Looking down at him she said, "Well are you going to lift or what?"

With a deep breath he lifted the bar out of the rack. Slowly lowering it to his chest he ignored his loudly protesting muscles. Over and over he lowered the bar and pressed it back up. His chest muscles screaming as he continued through his reps.

Push damn it. He berated himself.

Not yet, she thought. He can go farther. Don't take it too soon, wait for it.

Kane continued fighting through his reps. one set then two.

Damn it hurts. He thought, finishing his third set.

Seeing him struggle more and more she thought he must really be hurting. That's three sets plus. He's already gone further than I thought he would at this weight.

"Come on big guy," she said sternly. "Five more."

Counting them down, she could see him really straining.

Five more she says. I'd like to see her do five period with this weigh. He thought amused at the picture it presented.

Grasping the bar as he raised it the last time, she racked it. Then taking the towel from around her neck she dropped it over his face.

"Not bad for the first day." She said, trying not to laugh.

Not bad! Not BAD! He thought angrily, till he looked over his shoulder and saw her trying not to laugh. Then he began laughing silently himself.

Hey she shouted to herself. I got him to laugh that is a first.

Sitting up Kane rolled his head and shoulders trying to loosen them up. Reaching over the bar she began to rub his neck.

What are you doing? She yelled at herself. Oh well, he hasn't pulled away. If you do it will probably make him feel weird. Besides what's the harm can it do.

What? He thought, as she began to massage his neck. Mmm feel good, soft strong hands.

Stopping for a moment, she moved behind him and sat down on the bench.

Done already? That's too bad. He thought when she stopped.

May as well do this right, She thought to herself

Feeling her resume, he began relaxing under her hands.

Watch the ribs, she reminded herself as she began moving down his back. Even through his shirt she could feel his muscles ripple and then relax as she worked.

Damn he's so tense. She thought.

She continued working on him a little longer. Then feeling him begin to sag beneath her hands she realized how tired he must be.

"That's it big guy." She said, patting his shoulder. "You're falling asleep on me and there is no way I am carrying your big ass up to your room."

That was great, he thought snapping out of his reverie. What made her do that? Oh who cares it was good while it lasted.

Pushing himself to his feet, he turned waiting for her to get up.

Well, she though I don't know why I did that but I can't say it wasn't pleasant. Oh who are you kidding you loved every minute of it.

Then they were moving through the lobby, neither one looking at the other. Reaching their floor they split up and went to their rooms.

J.J.

Closing her door she leaned back against it.

What got into me tonight? I don't so things like that. She thought, confused at her behavior.

Taking a quick shower she felt revitalized. Then ordering some food she set up the darkroom while she waited for it to arrive. After eating she got to work.

I'll start with tonight's event, and then hopefully get some of the layout stuff done too. She thought, feeling good.

Working her way through roll after roll of film and then leaving the darkroom to get a bottle of water, she looked at the clock.

Wow, almost five already. I should be able to finish a few more rolls before I have to quit to get ready for my flight. She thought happily.

Going back into the dark room she went right back to work. Finishing up the last of the event film, she slipped out the door.

Good timing she thought seeing the clock. Seven thirty.

Packing up her darkroom, she slid the pictures into a large plastic envelope. Showering, then she packed the rest of her things.

Coffee she thought industrial size.

Carrying her bags out to her rental, she loaded them before she went into the restaurant.

Sitting down with her head resting on her hand, the sudden shaking of the table startled her into awareness.

What? She wondered, raising her head. What do they want… its way too early for this?

"I don't recall inviting you to breakfast." She said tiredly.

"No need to invite us, we're already here." Dogg said smiling.

Taking a sip of her coffee she said, "I'm guessing you guys want something?"

"Yeah," Hunter said. "I've noticed that you've forgotten what we talked about. You keep hanging around with that retard Kane. It's not healthy for you J.J. He's dangerous and unpredictable."

"Funny, you say he's the dangerous one but you're the one who's made the threats. Not to mention turning up at the photo shoot trying to cause trouble." She said, through clenched teeth. Then standing up she continued. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I decide how I live and what I do! NOT YOU! Do you understand?"

"We'll see." Hunter said, getting up.

He turned walking away. Most of the rest of DX followed immediately.

Before leaving X-Pac leaned over and said, "You have no idea the danger you are putting yourself in." Then he too walked away, following his DX buddies.

Sitting back down she put her head in her hands.

What is wrong with them? Is any of what they said true? X-Pac used to be his friend; does he think Kane's dangerous? I mean everyone keeps their distance, could there be a reason? Oh hell none of that matters. What matters is what I see and so far I haven't seen any reason to stay away from Kane. She said to herself.

Feeling the table shake again, she looked up quickly saying, "WHAT?"

"Oh," she said seeing Kane standing there. "Have a seat."

Kane/J.J.

Sitting down, he looked at her.

What was that about? He wondered.

Watching her clutch her coffee cup he thought she looks really tired, and a little pissed.

Don't let them get to you. She thought. You can't let them or their attitudes rule your life.

Leaning back to allow the waitress to put her food down she looked up at her and said, "Thanks."

"Would your friend like something?" The waitress asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" J.J. replied sarcastically.

How rude, she thought. I wonder if that happens to him a lot.

The waitress turned to Kane and said slowly and loudly, "Would you like something?"

Aaaagghh he thought, rolling his eyes. Not again. Picking up the menu he pointed to what he wanted.

Guess it ain't the first time. She thought, seeing him roll his eyes as he ordered.

"Miss, I'd like some more coffee." J.J. said, imitating the waitress' slow loud speech.

With a dirty look at J.J., the waitress walked off in a huff.

Why'd she do that? The waitress wasn't doing anything a hundred others haven't done before. He thought.

"I can guess by your reaction that you've had that happen before." She said, still upset by it.

Nodding, Kane sat back.

"How can you be so calm about it? I'm pissed and it wasn't even me she talked to that way." J.J. said, trying to read him.

Kane shrugged, unable to answer.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her ever-present notebook and handed it to him. "Sorry Kane, I'm too tired to guess today, and I'd really like to know the answer to that one."

Don't push, she reminded herself.

"I don't want to answer is acceptable." She added, with a half-smile.

How do I answer that? He wondered.

He sat staring at the notebook, trying to decide how to answer.

Maybe I should just say nothing. He thought.

Well don't just sit here and stare at him, eat. He'll either answer or he won't. J.J. told herself.

Picking up her fork she began eating mechanically. She didn't even taste the food.

Stop looking at him. She said to herself. You'll make him uncomfortable.

The waitress came and went but he still hadn't answered.

Kane began eating. He was still trying to find the words.

What does it even matter? He wondered. I've always been treated that way, at least since the fire. Even Father acted as if my brain had been damaged along with my body. It probably has, just look at all the mistakes I've made since he left me on my own.

Finishing her breakfast she sat back drinking her coffee.

I guess he's not going to answer. She thought to herself. That's fine; I have no right to pry into his life.

Getting up she said, "I'll be right back."

Coming back, she saw that her plate had been cleared and her coffee cup refilled.

Sitting down she saw the notebook face down beside her cup.

Looking away as he saw her approaching, Kane resisted the urge to snatch the notebook back.

I shouldn't have answered. Should have let it go. It's too late now; I've already done it. He thought, wondering how she'd react to his answer.

Glancing at him quickly, she picked up the notebook.

He's worried about something. He won't even look at me. Is it his answer or that he answered at all? J.J. wondered.

Turning over the notebook, she saw his careful handwriting.

Always been used to it

Was all it said?

Now that really pisses me off. She thought angrily. He expects to be treated badly, because he's always been treated badly. That really sucks.

"Kane I'm sorry. That's just wrong." She said, reaching across the table to touch his hand.

She's sorry! Why is she sorry she's done nothing! Idiot now she's sorry for you. I've done it again, screwed up. I won't have her pity me. I WON'T! He thought, pulling his hand away and standing up.

What? She wondered when he pulled away and stood up. What did I do? He looks really mad, but why?

Standing up she said, "Kane what is it? What did I do?"

Dropping some money on the table, he turned to go.

"Wait, Kane please." She said, snatching up the notebook and dropping some money on the table. Hurrying to catch up with him, she practically ran through the lobby.

Finally catching him in the parking garage, she grabbed his arm.

No, he thought, pulling his arm free now I understand it was pity all along. Let's befriend the poor dumb retard he'll be easy to deal with.

What's he doing? Why won't he stop? She thought.

Running a few steps, she jumped in front of him. He nearly walked right over her, stopping just in time.

Out of my way, you've done your good deed and made friends with the freak. But I found you out, I don't know what your game is, but I don't want to play. He thought, angry with himself for his stupidity.

Stepping around her he tried to walk away.

Oh no you don't, you ain't getting away from me. J.J. thought with determination.

Reaching out, she grabbed the front of his shirt and used it as leverage to get in front of him again.

What is she doing? I don't want to hurt her but she needs to back off. He thought angrily.

Standing toe to toe with him, she barely reached his shoulders. Still clutching his shirt she began yelling at him.

"Listen up Kane, you may get away with this angry monster shit with other people but it doesn't fly with me. I ain't afraid of you, and I ain't leaving you alone till I know what the hell is going on!" She yelled into his face, even poking him in the chest several times to punctuate her points.

What is this? I could break her in half easily. She's not afraid of me? This isn't pity? Did I misunderstand what she said? He wondered, cocking his head as he looked down at her.

Then Kane started laughing silently. His large frame was shaking with mirth.

What now he's laughing at me? He thinks this is funny!? J.J. thought, getting angry.

"I'm not joking around here Kane!" She said, through clenched teeth. "I'm SERIOUS!"

Laughing even harder, Kane took a step back then another. She was still clutching his shirt and so angry that the move threw her off balance. J.J. fell forward into Kane's chest. Unfortunately Kane was laughing so hard that her bump sent him over backward. Making both of them land in a heap on the concrete floor.

This only made Kane laugh all the more. Realizing what had just happened, J.J. started laughing too. Rolling off of him she lay there beside him on the concrete floor laughing until her stomach hurt.

Finally regaining their composure they both got to their feet. Handing Kane the notebook she asked "What made you so angry at me?"

I can't believe she still wants an answer. He thought.

When he hesitated she said, "Don't make me knock you around again." She smiled and pointed her finger at him threateningly.

Shaking his head in amusement and disbelief he began writing.

Though you sorry for me not want it

"Me pity you! Hardly." She said, after reading his answer. "You're six ten and a major WWF superstar, how could I pity you?"

Said sorry why he wrote, while she brushed herself off.

"I said I was sorry that people are ignorant enough to treat you that way. They're wrong to do that." She replied.

I'm sorry she thought that most people don't see what you're really hiding behind that mask. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met.

Looking at her watch, she reached out and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Look! Now you've made us late."

Rolling his eyes, he headed for his rental and she went running off to hers.

How did she know I was late too? Kane wondered.

J.J.

Sitting in the airport, J.J. kept dozing off.

I wish they'd call the flight already. I can't stay awake much longer. Between working all night, that shit with DX and chasing Kane all over the hotel I'm beat. J.J. thought.

She sat then finally hearing the call for her flight. She pushed herself to her feet and moved to the gate. Settling into her seat she smiled.

I'm glad I decided to pay the extra for first class. This seat is a lot more comfortable. Hopefully it will also be quieter, so I can get some sleep. J.J. said to herself.

Leaning back she closed her eyes waiting for take-off. As soon as she could she reclined the seat and was almost instantly asleep.

Such pretty eyes, he said in the dream, brushing his hand through her hair. No she whispered desperately in the dream. Please don't.

Sssh be a good girl, be quiet.

Shaking and sweating in her seat, she moaned. She stiffened, her hands clenching and unclenching constantly.

Turning her face away she closed her eyes tightly. Don't fight him she kept thinking in her dream. It always hurts worse when you fight him.

Don't turn away, don't hide those beautiful eyes from me, I want to see them.

She whimpered in her sleep, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Kane

Boarding the plane, he was led to first class.

I should do this more often he thought locking his seatbelt. First class seats are bigger; I don't feel so cramped in them. He thought, liking the extra legroom.

Opening his book, he settled back expecting a quiet flight. The flight had barely begun when he thought he heard something.

What was that? He wondered, putting down his book.

Kane sat concentrating, trying to find the source of the odd sound. Unbuckling his belt he leaned forward then stood up.

It's coming from up ahead. Where is the flight crew? Can't they hear it? It sounds like someone is hurt. He thought, listening to the small whimpers.

Walking slowly forward, he followed the disturbing sounds. Finding the location at last he stood stunned.

J.J.? What do I do? Is she hurt? Dreaming? If I wake her she'll be mad or embarrassed, but I can't just leave her alone if I can help. He asked himself.

Sitting down hard in the seat beside her, he thought hopefully, maybe that will be enough to wake her. When she remained locked in her nightmare, he reached out and removed her seatbelt then lifted the armrest. Reaching over he took hold of her shoulder and shook her lightly.

Instead of waking up, she launched herself at him. Landing astride his legs with a squeak of "NO" she began hitting him.

What the hell is she doing? He wondered trying to block the blows.

"NO, NO, NO." She kept repeating, as she swung striking him over and over in the face and chest.

This is nuts, I have to stop her, but I don't want to hurt her. He said to himself.

Grabbing her hands he put them together and held them against his chest with one hand.

That should hold her. He thought, with relief.

His relief was short lived. Even with her hands immobilized she continued fighting. Wrapping his free arm around her he pulled her close pinning her body against his own.

At least now she can't hurt herself but why doesn't she wake up? Where the hell is the Flight crew? Kane wondered.

Sitting there, still holding her wrists against his chest and clutching her to him he waited.

She's got to snap out of this eventually. He thought.

He could still hear her repeating one word over and over, NO.

What could she be dreaming about that could be this bad? He wondered, knowing how powerful a nightmare could be.

Without realizing he was doing it, Kane began to rock her. Holding her in his lap like a small child and rocking forward and back gently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kane/J.J.

Finally he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Kane, I think you should let go now," she whispered.

Releasing her reluctantly, he looked into her face.

Is she ok now? He wondered hopefully.

"What happened? How did I end up in your lap?" She asked, slowly getting to her feet.

She began searching her pockets for her sunglasses.

This is freaking embarrassing. Where the hell are they? I know I put them in my pocket when we took off so I could sleep why can't I find them? She thought frantically.

Why is she keeping her eyes closed? Wouldn't it be easier to find what she's looking for if they were open? He wondered, watching her.

Finding them at last, she slipped them on and sat down.

I don't know how I ended up in his lap, but whatever it was I look like an idiot. She thought, feeling her face heat up.

"Ok Kane, I'm sure I must owe you and apology. So whatever happened, I'm really sorry." She said, unable to look at him.

She won't look at me but hasn't given me the notebook. How does she expect me to respond? He thought.

Oh hell, what am I going to do now? I can't even face him. She thought.

Tapping on her hand, he pretended to write.

Hopefully that is clear. He thought.

Oh the notebook, she thought.

She began to search her pockets. Finding it at last she passed it to him without ever looking at him. Sitting there she could feel herself getting redder and redder.

Glancing over at her, he could see she was really red.

What is she upset about? She didn't do it on purpose. He thought.

Taking the notebook, he slowly wrote the answer to her question.

Nightmare woke you still dreaming thought I was part of dream

Oh shit I attacked him. That's how I ended up in that position. Shit-Shit, what the hell do I do now? She thought mentally berating her stupidity.

"God Kane I'm so sorry. I hit you didn't I? Did I hurt you?" She asked.

Watching her read his answer, he saw her shocked expression.

She really didn't know? He said to himself with surprise.

Nodding to her questions he reached for the notebook.

Hit yes, Hurt? He wrote and passed it back.

Reading what he wrote, she started laughing.

"I guess you're right, the chances of me getting in a lucky or in this case unlucky shot are pretty slim." She said, still laughing.

Kane just sat staring at her.

What's funny? He wondered.

Finally getting herself under control she said, "Really Kane, I'm sorry I hit you. I don't know why it happened, but I can guarantee it will never happen again."

Taking back the notebook he wrote.

Nightmare not you forget happened.

Forget it happened. She thought. Yeah like that is going to happen.

"Yeah, I'll try. Thanks." J.J. replied.

Seeing that she was still uncomfortable, he got up and returned to his seat.

Kane

Walking back to his seat, he was tempted to go back and sit with her.

She's awake and fine now she doesn't need you there or want you there. You should have had the flight crew wake her. She wouldn't have been as upset if you had. But what if she'd had the same reaction; they may have hurt her trying to hold her. He thought, as he reached his seat.

Sitting down, he tried to go back to his book.

This is useless he thought, after reading the same page several times.

Getting back up he crept slowly forward, until he could see her.

I can't believe she fell back asleep. He thought smiling behind his mask. Either her nightmares don't keep her awake or she's exhausted. She even fell asleep with her sunglasses on. He thought surprised.

Turning away, he went back to his seat.

What the hell could she have been dreaming about that could make her do that? He wondered.

Still unable to concentrate on his book he sat staring out the window. His mind went again to the night before. He smiled, remembering the feel of her hands on his back.

That was really nice. Tori would never have done that. Come to think of it Tori never touched me at all, unless there were other people or cameras around. He remembered sadly.

Then he remembered the feel of her in his lap.

She smelled so good. He thought. I wish it hadn't happened that way, but I can't say it was a bad thing.

J.J.

The plane landing woke her.

I can't believe I fell asleep again after that nightmare. She thought.

Putting her Discman away, she prepared to get off. Standing up she looked back toward Kane. Catching him looking at her, she turned away.

I still can't believe I did that. She thought, feeling herself blush again.

Grabbing her bag from the overhead, she quickly exited the plane. She stood waiting for her baggage at the claim area. Suddenly she could feel him.

He's right behind me. Do I turn around and face him or pretend I don't know he's there? She wondered.

Seeing her bags, she stepped forward to get them. Turning around once she had them, she nearly walked right into him.

Shit, she thought. I have got to stop doing that.

Looking up she smiled at him. "Hey Kane." She said, shifting the weight of her bags.

Then stepping around him she went to the rental counter.

She was still trying to convince the attendant that she'd already confirmed the rental, when she saw him arrive.

Kane/J.J.

Walking up to the counter, he saw her still standing there.

She can't even look at me without turning red. He thought. She must still be upset about what happened. How can I make her see it doesn't matter?

Reaching into his back pocket he brought out the paperwork for the rental. Then he stood waiting for the attendant to finish with J.J.

"You may as well go ahead Kane. I seem to have a problem." J.J. said, stepping aside.

What's the problem? He wondered.

Handing the papers to the attendant, he stood waiting.

He said I should forget it happened. She thought. I don't think I can forget it but I've got to put it behind me. I can't change what happened so I'll have to move on.

Within a couple minutes, Kane was signing the contract and accepting his keys. Taking the keys, Kane picked up his bags and turned to go.

"I'll see you later Kane." She said.

Kane stopped a few feet away and stood listening.

"I'm telling you my name is Jayla Jaston. I reserved a mid-sized car a week ago and confirmed it two days ago. Now you tell me you have no record of it and no cars left at all. You have got to be kidding me."

Jayla? The name suits her it's beautiful. He thought absently. Wonder why she would use J.J.?

"I'm sorry Miss. Jaston, but we have absolutely nothing."

"That's just great." She said, with resignation. "You can bet I won't use this company again, and you've just lost some major business."

Turning around abruptly she snatched up her bags and moved toward another rental counter.

Well that sucks. He thought watching her.

Geez I hope I have better luck with this company. She thought, approaching the counter.

Can't leave her stranded, he thought. I'll just stay until she gets a car.

"Excuse me," she said. "Do you have anything available?"

Please! She thought.

"I'm sorry; we don't have anything right now."

"Thanks," She said, turning and picking up her bags.

Damn it. She thought. Now what the hell do I do?

Oh well looks like they're out too. He thought, watching her pick up her bags.

Shouldering her bag she turned and began walking toward the only rental place left.

One more chance, she thought.

She just doesn't quit. He thought. Wonder if they'll have anything. Then again why wait?

Shifting his bag, he began walking toward her. Kane approached, snapping his fingers as he came up behind her.

Don't want to startle her again. He thought.

Hearing someone behind her, she turned.

"Oh, hey Kane." She said.

What's he still doing here? I thought he left. She thought to herself.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left?" She said.

Ok, how do I do this? How can I get her to understand? He thought.

He pointed to her, then himself and looked toward the doors.

What? She thought. Him and me what?

She doesn't understand. He thought.

Reaching down, he grabbed her bag off the floor. Then he turned walking toward the door.

That should be clear enough. He thought smiling.

Where's he going with that? Is he offering me a ride? J.J. wondered.

Picking up her other bags, she followed him.

Looking back over his shoulder, He saw that she was following.

I guess she got the message. He thought, still smiling behind his mask.

Reaching the rental, he opened the trunk and loaded the luggage. Then he stood waiting for her to do the same.

"Thanks Kane I really appreciate the ride." She said, as she put the last bag in.

Closing the trunk, he walked to the passenger door and opened the door for her. Then he stood holding the door as she took her seat.

This is so nice of him. She thought. Such a gentleman, first he waits then he even opens the door for me. How could others have treated him so badly? She wondered.

Watching her climb, into the car he shut the door.

She's blushing again. I wonder why? He thought.

Climbing in behind the wheel, he glanced over at her. Then starting the car he pulled out. Reaching the hotel he pulled up in front and unloaded her bags. He began closing the trunk.

"What are you doing?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm. "There's no need for you to carry your bags from the lot. I'll watch them for you while you park."

Cocking his head, he looked past her at the lobby.

She's better off if they don't realize we are together. He thought.

What's he looking at? She wondered. He's worried about what the talent will think. Maybe he doesn't want them to see us together.

"If you'd rather not be seen with me I understand." She said, removing her hand.

"After all you have a reputation as a monster to maintain." She said smiling at him.

She's right about not wanting to be seen with together. But not for the reason she thinks. He thought.

Reaching into the trunk, he began pulling out his luggage. Setting the last bag down he closed the trunk.

Sometimes he's impossible to figure out. She thought, shaking her head as he drove off.

Sitting down on top of her suitcase she waited for him to come back.

Driving away, he looked at her briefly in the rearview mirror.

Impossible, he thought to himself.

Parking the car, he jogged back toward her.

What's his hurry? She wondered, watching him jog in her direction.

Standing up, she started to pick up her bags.

"You didn't need to run." She said when he reached her.

Tori could never stand when I kept her waiting. He thought, noting another difference.

Kane began gathering bags. He didn't seem to care if the bags were hers or his.

Once he'd picked up what he could, he turned walking into the lobby.

Oh well she thought guess we'll split it up inside. This guy packs light. She thought noticing how light his bags were.

She had to hurry a little to keep up with his long strides. They reached the desk at the same time. Putting down the bags Kane stepped aside and waved her forward.

Nodding her thanks, she stepped forward.

"Jaston," she said.

"Good afternoon Miss. Jaston. Aaah, we have you in room 610." The clerk said handing her a card key.

Stepping back, she waited for Kane.

He didn't put down some of my bags? She thought, picking the bags back up.

Kane was searching his pockets with difficulty, because of the bags.

"This is Kane." She said, stepping back up to the counter.

"Yes, he's right here. He'll be in 612." The clerk said looking at J.J. from the corner of her eye she saw Kane stiffen.

It would be 612. He thought, remembering the hospital.

Idiot! She thought. You just encouraged that jerk to treat Kane badly.

"Why are you telling me?" J.J. asked. "He's right here in front of you."

Why does that bother him so much? He wondered, stepping forward to take the card.

"Jerk," J.J. muttered, as she began walking to the elevator.

Boarding the elevator she said, "Kane I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have stepped in. He wouldn't have acted that way, if I'd kept my mouth shut."

Looking at her he shook his head NO.

Why is she taking responsibility for the clerk's attitude? He wondered.

Getting off the elevator they went right. Their rooms were beside each other. Stopping in front of her room he put her bags down. She kept walking to his door and set his down.

Turning she walked back to her door.

"Thanks for everything Kane. I really appreciate all your help." She said, patting him on the back.

I didn't do anything but give her a ride? He thought confused.

Standing there a moment longer, he turned reluctantly and moved away from her hand.

Opening her door, she saw him standing in front of the door just staring at it.

What's he doing? She wondered.

Standing there in front of the door he wasn't seeing it. Instead he was remembering the hospital and the attack that put him there.

Then shaking his head, he reached out and unlocked the door. Stepping inside he put his bags down and began to unpack.

J.J.

Dragging her bags through the door she was still wondering about Kane's reaction to his room.

I wonder why he seemed reluctant to open his door. He seemed so far away for a minute there. She thought.

Bringing in the last bag she closed the door.

I've got to find a way to travel lighter. She thought, looking at her pile of bags.

Picking up the bag with her darkroom stuff she brought it into the bathroom.

I have a few hours before the show. I can finally get to the layout shots. She thought.

Opening the bag, she saw the envelope.

Shit, she thought. I should have left this at the front desk for Vince.

Picking up the envelope, she grabbed her card key. Going downstairs her mind was on how long each roll would take.

Good thing I labeled the rolls. She thought. I can start with Kane's that way I can give them to him before the show. He should have time to look at them during the event.

Kane

Kane began pulling out what he'd need for the rest of today and tomorrow.

I'm getting hungry. He thought. Wonder if she is too?

Dropping his shirt on the bed, he picked up his card and walked out the door. Standing outside her room he raised his hand to knock.

Just do it. He thought to himself. But what if she doesn't want to go?

Lowering his hand he turned to go. Stopping again, he brought his hand up and knocked. Then he stood waiting, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

What's taking her so long? He wondered. She must know it's me and doesn't want to see me.

J.J.

Reaching the front desk, she wrote a quick note to Vince. Then she gave both to the clerk for Vince when he arrived. Turning away she was face to face with Tori.

"Hello J.J." Tori said. "I saw you arrive with Kane."

"So," J.J. said. "Why is that any concern of yours?"

"Well you probably don't know it but Kane and I were involved for a while." Tori said.

Yeah I know it. J.J. thought. I know what you did to him, how you humiliated him on national television.

"What are you getting at?" J.J. asked.

"I just wanted to warn you about him. See he's real nice at first then he starts getting mean. He used to get upset when I couldn't understand him, or when he'd lose a match. Since he couldn't talk real well, he'd throw things or hit walls. Sometimes he'd even hit me. He's a big guy, I was terrified of him." She said looking worried.

Why is she telling me this stuff? Could it be true? I mean Rick was really nice at first and look what he turned out to be. She thought, knowing her judgment wasn't always the best.

"I know you don't believe me, especially after what Hunter's been saying. See X-Pac got me away from Kane, and DX keeps him away from me. I don't know what I'd do without them." Tori said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Like I said you don't have any reason to take my word for it. I just want you to be on guard when he starts to change, and he will." Tori said obviously upset.

Tori looked around quickly and said, "Listen I have to go. Just think about what I said, OK." Then she turned, walking away quickly.

What do I believe? I don't have the greatest track record with guys. How many times did I wish someone had warned me about Rick? She wondered.

Turning back toward the elevator, she went back to her room. Beginning to develop the layout shots of Kane, her mind drifted trying to find an answer.

Oh hell, what do I do now? I don't get a dangerous feel from him, but I've been wrong before. She thought.

Working through the rolls of film, she thought about what she'd seen from Kane so far, In both circumstances, both before she began here and after.

I certainly can't judge him by what Tori said, not after what she did to him. Besides she's part of DX and they've done nothing but try to make me stay away from him. They want him completely isolated. I'll just keep her advice in mind, in case. She decided finally.

DX

Tori walked into the restaurant smiling from ear to ear.

"What's up Tori?" Billy asked. "What did you do?"

"I just pulled a good one. I told J.J. that Kane was abusive during the time we were together. That he started off real sweet and then started getting mean. I even told her that X-Pac saved me from him and that you guys keep him away to protect me." Tori said laughing. "It's perfect even if he never does anything; she'll always be at least a little afraid of him."

"Oh that is perfect, Hunter is going to love it." Billy said.

Kane

Getting off the elevator Kane looked around the lobby.

Maybe she came down here. He thought

When he didn't see her he went into the restaurant. Walking in he saw Tori and the Outlaws sitting at a table. He also saw Billy tap Tori on the arm and point to him. When she looked at him she started laughing.

What are they up to now? He wondered.

J.J.

Not bad she thought as her alarm went off. Managed to do Kane's and Valentine's shots.

Separating them, she slid each set into its own envelope. Then she labeled them.

I'll give Kane his before I head to the arena. Then I'll drop off the others to Vince at the arena. Oh hell, I don't have a way to get to the arena. Maybe Kane would be willing to drive me over and back.

Showering quickly she changed into her blacks. Putting Valentine's shots in her camera bag she grabbed her key and left the room.

Knocking on Kane's door she stood waiting patiently for him to answer.

I hope he's not in the shower or something. She thought.

Kane/J.J.

Did someone just knock on my door? He wondered, turning off the tape he'd been watching. Getting up he went to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see J.J. standing there.

"Sorry to bother you Kane. I wanted to bring you these and ask a favor." She said, holding up the envelope.

"It's your layout shots." She said. "I was also hoping you'd be willing to take me with you when you go to the arena. If it's not too much trouble of course." she added. She added with a shrug.

Why is she giving me these? She said she'd let me see them I thought she wanted to be there too. What changed her mind? He wondered.

He tried handing her back the envelope.

"Don't you want to look at them before I give them to Vince?" She asked, refusing to take the envelope.

She doesn't understand. He thought feeling frustrated. Stepping back into his room he motioned her to come in.

What's going on? She wondered. He's getting frustrated, but I don't understand why.

Walking into his room, she heard him close the door. She stood there waiting for him to do something. Finally losing patience she turned around. Kane was leaning over the desk with his back to her. Walking up beside him she saw him carefully writing on hotel stationary. Turning around she sat on the desk waiting for him to finish. When he was done he handed it to her.

Look together you said

Yes when

Kane had written, answering both her questions in order.

He does want me there? She thought happily.

"I'm ready whenever you're ready to go." She said. "It looks like you were in the middle of something." She added, pointing to the TV.

Shaking his head no, he walked over and turned off the TV. Then he bent picking up his bag before walking toward the door.

"Are you sure you're ready now? I don't want to rush you." She said getting up.

Opening the door, he waited for her to step out.

Walking through the lobby, they couldn't help but notice the stares from the talent and crew alike.

What the hell is wrong with us riding together? She wondered.

I kind of like this. He thought, noticing the appreciative looks directed at J.J.

Arriving at the arena, the stares continued.

"Thanks again Kane. We'll take a look at those shots later, maybe after the event?" She said touching his arm.

Nodding, Kane looked down at her.

Good she does want to look at them with me. He thought, smiling behind his mask.

I got him to smile. She thought, as she turned walk away.

J.J.

Walking down the hall she couldn't help but smile.

Just being around him makes me want to smile. I don't know why and I really don't care. She thought.

"J.J." she heard. Turning around she saw Chris hurrying toward her.

"What's up Chris?" she asked.

"I have to ask," he said seriously. "Do you know the problems being seen with him can cause you?"

"Oh, not you too Chris." She said, with exasperation.

"Don't get me wrong." Chris said. "I have no problem with Kane, never have. But a lot of people around here do the kind of people that can make things rough on you."

"So I've heard Chris. I can't believe you would let people make those kinds of decisions for you." She shook her head in disbelief. "You know what, never mind. I'm not going to have this conversation with you too. So what does the card look like?"

"It looks interesting." He said, as they walked to their assigned room.

Getting inside, she picked up her packet. Looking over the card, she saw that Undertaker's matches had not been set.

Probably do the setup for them tonight. She thought.

Loading her camera, she began wandering the halls.

I hope Vince realizes that there are so many backstage shots of these guys that I can get. It's not as if they do all that much back here before an event. She thought.

Just as that thought entered her mind, she saw the Ministry walking toward her down the hall.

Wow, look at everyone move out of their path. She thought, bringing the camera up and beginning to shoot. As they approached she too moved aside.

It's like they don't even see anyone, like they'd walk right over you if you didn't move. She thought.

She began shooting again; taking shots of the others as the Ministry passed them. Checking he watch she saw that it was time for the staff meeting. Walking into the meeting room, she stood to the right of the door.

Yeah that should be enough room for Kane. She thought, looking to her left.

Kane

Watching her walk away, he felt his heart sink a little.

How can that be? He wondered. She makes me forget what I am. She treats me the same as she treats everyone else.

Wandering the halls aimlessly, he tried to avoid everyone, tired of their stares and comments.

Why doesn't she act that way? She has no reason to treat me differently than everyone else does, but she does anyway. He wondered.

While he wandered, he checked out the catwalk and chose his spot. Then Kane noticed that the halls were clearing out.

It must be time for the meeting. He thought, turning back toward the appointed room. Stepping inside, he took his usual position. He smiled seeing J.J. already standing there.

Don't do it. He thought, to himself resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes enjoying her sent.

Somehow their comments and stares are easier to handle with her beside me. He thought, looking around the room. That's really odd.

Giving his attention to Vince as the meeting began.

J.J.

Standing there she watched Kane walk in and stand beside her. She felt a small thrill go through her as he entered.

Don't fight it. She thought, as she felt the smile creep across her face. Just enjoy it.

She turned her attention to Vince as the meeting began.

Kane/J.J.

As the meeting came to a close, she followed Kane out and a little ways down the hall.

"Kane," She said, touching his arm to get his attention.

Turning around, Kane looked at her expectantly.

"I know we've both got things to do before the event, but do you think you could meet me in the dining room after the talent meeting?"

Kane nodded.

I wonder what she wants. The shots are back at the hotel so it can't be that. He thought.

J.J.

I can't believe I just did that. She thought. I just asked him to dinner. Granted it's only the dining room…but … oh hell it's nothing.

Grabbing up the envelope of Valentine's shots, she went to Vince's office. Dropping them off with his secretary, she went back to wandering the halls camera in hand.

Kane

Kane wandered the halls until time for the meeting. Then walking in he took his usual position and waited for Vince to begin. Leaning back against the wall as Vince gave the match order and other instructions.

Looks like Mark's matches are getting setup tonight for the next event. He thought.

He let his mind wander. His thoughts automatically went to J.J.

"Kane are you listening!" Vince shouted.

Looking toward Vince he nodded.

"Good now that I have your attention. We're going to start getting you on camera backstage. So no disappearing tonight like you have been." Vince said sternly.

Damn, that means I'll have to watch on a monitor and won't get to see her. He thought.

Nodding again, Kane kept his eyes on Vince for the rest of the meeting.

Wonder what he has in mind? He thought.

Walking out after the meeting, Kane went to change immediately.

Kane/J.J.

J.J. sat at the table in the dining room, fidgeting with her camera as she waited for Kane.

"Hey J.J." Chris said. "Can we join you?"

"Hey Tony, Chris." She said. "I'm waiting on Kane. You still want to join me?"

Tony and Chris looked at each other. "Um maybe another time." They said together, and then they turned and went looking for another seat.

"Jerks." She said, sighing and leaning back in her chair.

How can he stand this attitude day after day? With no one talking to him or wanting to be around him. It must be hell for him. I wonder why he stays. She thought.

Watching Kane walk in, she smiled and waved.

She did come. He thought, happily as he walked toward her.

He looks happy; the meeting must have gone well. J.J. thought, watching the way he moved.

Standing up she said. "Do you want to get something to eat or wait a bit?"

Putting his hand on his stomach, he looked at her.

"Eat now it is." She said.

They walked together to get their food, and then went back to the table.

Guess it takes a lot to feed that big body. She thought, seeing the amount of food he'd loaded on his plate.

As they ate, he couldn't help but watch her.

Stop staring. He berated himself. You know she hates that.

"So am I going to see you up on the catwalks today?" J.J. asked.

Looking up, Kane shook his head.

"No? Did you get busted for it or is there another reason?" J.J. asked, hoping she hadn't gotten him into trouble.

Pointing to himself then her camera, he cocked his head.

"They're putting you on camera again!" She said excitedly. "That's great congratulations!"

She's really excited. I guess it is good news, As long as they don't make me look stupid again. He thought nodding.

He must be almost ready to get back in the ring. Finally I'll get to see him in action live. She thought happily.

"You must be thrilled. You're one step closer to getting back in the ring. Do you miss it?" She asked.

Nodding again, Kane kept looking at her, his food forgotten.

"You better eat before it gets cold. We wouldn't want you fainting from hunger in front of the camera." She said laughing.

Shaking his head, he began eating again. But she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"So do you want to look at the pictures before or after the gym?" She asked. "There's no rush if you want to wait until tomorrow?"

Kane nodded.

"That's real helpful Kane." She said with a smile. "Let's try again big guy, Pictures before the gym?"

Kane nodded again.

She's definitely more patient than Tori. He thought.

"Good, that's what we'll do then. Do you want me to spot you again?" She asked.

Again Kane nodded.

Especially if I will get another backrub, He thought.

Finishing the rest of their meal in silence, they got up to leave.

"Kane where do you want me to meet you after we're through?" She asked.

Walking out the door, he pointed to the training room.

"No problem." She said. "I'll see you there later. And good luck with your camera time. I know you'll do great." She added, patting him on his shoulder.

She believes in me? That's a first. He thought, shaking his head as he watched her walk down the hall.

J.J.

Walking away from Kane, she went to prep the last of her cameras for the event.

Too bad I'm going to miss seeing him on camera. I'll be too busy shooting to watch the Teletron. She thought, as she stashed her spare camera behind the announce table.

Going backstage again, she did some more wandering. Then she saw Kane. He was pacing in front of the training room.

Wonder what he's up to? She thought.

She started to walk toward him, and then she saw the camera.

Great I will get to see it. They must tape some of the interviews ahead of time. She thought.

Moving forward, she found a good position and watched the scene unfold. She saw Kane continue pacing. Then the door opened and Pete came out.

"Come in Kane." Pete said.

Kane walked in and Pete closed the door. The camera stayed trained on the closed door.

What are they doing now? She wondered.

Then she started hearing banging and other loud noises from inside the room.

What the hell is going on? It sounds like all hell has broken loose in there. She thought.

The door suddenly flew open and Kane stormed out. He walked quickly down the hall obviously agitated, even pushing Jerico out of his way.

She saw the camera turn back to the open door and Pete was lying on the floor amid the debris of the trashed room.

Jerico looked into the room and started yelling for help.

Vince arrived and said, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not sure. But I saw Kane come storming out of here and when I looked in I saw this." Jerico said, acting very badly.

They're making Kane look like a monster why? J.J. thought angrily.

Realizing they were done filming, she moved past the camera and down the hall.

Where the hell did he go? She wondered, looking for Kane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kane/J.J.

She found him at last in a closed in stairwell to the basement. Stepping through the door she stood there a moment watching him.

He seems really upset. Does he always get so upset when he does camera work? Is it because of how they made him act? She wondered.

Why do they always have to do that? He wondered. They just love to make me look stupid? I know I'm different, but they make it worse.

Reaching down, J.J. put her hand on his shoulder.

What? Who's there? He stiffened and looked quickly over his shoulder ready to bolt up and attack.

Oh it's just J.J. He thought, calming down a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said taking a seat beside him with her arm draped over his shoulders.

He's actually trembling. She realized with amazement.

She's holding me? I can't believe it. He thought amazed at how good it felt. I've never felt like this before. He thought.

"Are you ok?" She asked, reaching over and taking his left hand in hers.

Nodding Kane sat still.

I don't want to move. He thought. If I do she might leave.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, they just sat there quietly.

He's such a gentle giant. She thought, looking down at her hand lying cradled in his on her thigh.

Closing her eyes, she sat enjoying the warmth emanating from him and his spicy masculine smell.

I could sit here like this forever. She thought absently.

Turning his head, he brought his face close to her hair and inhaled.

She smells so good. He thought closing his eyes he began to relax.

Her watching began beeping, making them both jump.

"Oh," She said. "Show time, I have to go."

I don't want to let go. He thought.

"Really Kane I have to go." She said, smiling as she withdrew her hand from his. "I'll see you after the show right?"

Kane nodded, looking away.

"Ok then." She said, getting up.

She brushed her hand across his shoulders, as she turned to go.

Kane sat there a little longer, and then he went to find a monitor to watch the event.

J.J.

Hurrying down the hall she checked her cameras. Reaching the ring she waited impatiently for the matches to begin.

Concentrate! She kept reminding herself.

It took a while, but she finally got into a rhythm. Match after match she ran around the ring to get her shots.

Damn he almost got me. She thought, dodging a flying Christian. As the matches ended she began gathering her equipment. Then she hurried backstage.

Man I need a shower. She thought. I must reek of sweat after all the running I did.

As she got backstage, she saw Kane already changed and waiting by the training room.

He must be in a hurry. She thought.

Kane

Sitting alone in a small room he watched the matches hoping to also get a glimpse of J.J. He smiled every time she was caught on camera.

Kane got angry again, as they played the scene they had taped earlier.

I look like a monster, a crazed maniac. I would never do something like that. I'd never attack without a good reason. He thought.

With the matches continuing, he went back to watching still a little upset at the scene and the way they'd made him behave.

Look at her go. He thought as she dashed around the ring. He flinched when Christian nearly collided with her.

So help me I'll break him in half if he hurts her. He thought.

As the last match began, he went to the locker room to get changed.

Don't want to keep her waiting. He thought.

Kane/J.J.

He stood by the training room staring intently at the curtain.

I hope I didn't miss her. He thought.

He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He resisted the urge to go looking for her. Finally seeing her come through the curtain, he smiled.

"Hey Kane." She said, as she walked up to him.

Kane just stood, there staring down at her.

Why does she bother with me? She could be spending time with anyone else? Why me? He was disturbed by this thought.

"What?" She asked when he didn't react to her greeting.

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to her.

"Ok, just let me grab my gear and we can go whenever you are ready." She said.

He followed her down the hall, waiting outside the room while she got her bag. Coming back out she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Turning around he reached for her bag.

"Thanks anyway Kane but I've got it." She said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

She let me carry her things before, why not now? He wondered, turning away.

How did I upset him? She wondered.

"Don't be upset Kane." She said. "I just like to handle things on my own, when I can." Smiling she added. "If it was heavy, I'd let you have it in a heartbeat."

When he looked back toward her, she could see the amusement in his eyes.

I love the way his eyes look when I get him to laugh or smile; they shine. She thought.

Reaching the rental, he once again opened and held her door for her.

As he drove them to the hotel, she reached out and took his hand, sliding hers under his on the armrest.

Closing his hand around, hers he smiled.

It's so small. He thought, glancing down at their clasped hands. It almost disappears in mine.

I hope he doesn't mind. She thought seeing him look at their hands. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. She thought.

"Kane," She said, as they walked into the hotel. "I know we're supposed to look at your layout shots. But I'd really like to clean up first. I won't take long."

Clean up? You look fine. He thought, smiling he nodded.

Getting to her room she said, "I'll be over soon, OK?"

Opening her door, she stepped inside. Showering she changed quickly then headed next door. Running her hand through her still wet hair, she stood outside his door. Then she knocked.

What's taking so long? He wondered pacing. Maybe she changed her mind?

He was pacing back and forth in his room, never going far from the door. Kane occasionally tugged on his glove or brushed his hair nervously away from his face.

The knock startled him out of his thoughts. He practically ran to answer the door.

She jumped when the door swung open.

What was he standing on the other side waiting for me to knock? She wondered.

Kane stepped aside and motioned her to enter.

Walking in, she picked up the envelope from the desk and brought it with her taking a seat on the couch.

Kane walked over to the small refrigerator and got himself a bottle of water. Knocking on the counter to get her attention he held up the bottle.

"Yeah, Kane I'd love one thanks." She answered.

Grabbing a second bottle, he walked over and put it on the table in front of her.

Should I sit beside her or in the chair? He wondered, standing between the two.

What's he waiting for? She wondered, looking up at him.

"Well, have a seat big guy we've got work to do." She said, patting the couch to her right.

Sitting down next to her he tried not to sit to close.

Don't want to crowd her. He thought.

Pulling the pictures out, she put them on the table.

"Wait a second." She said getting up.

She walked over to the desk and grabbed some stationary and a pen.

Sitting back down, she sat so that their thighs were touching.

"We might need this." She said, putting down the paper and pen.

"I have to tell you Kane. I think your pictures came out really great. But with a subject as photogenic as you, it would be hard to get a bad shot." J.J. said seriously.

I hope he realizes how serious I am when I say that. She thought.

She's got to be kidding with me. No way I'm a good subject. He thought, amused with her attempt to make him feel good.

"Why don't you take a look at them? Just separate that into two piles those you like and those you don't." She said, handing him the stack of pictures.

Leaning her head on his arm she watched as he shuffled through the pictures.

How does she expect me to choose? No picture of me can be good. But she took them so if I say that she'll be hurt. He thought sifting through them slowly. I can't win here.

When he'd finished, he looked at her.

I hope she doesn't get to upset. He thought apprehensively.

He looks really nervous. She thought. He's not sure how I'm going to react to his choices, or what to expect from me.

"So which pile is the one for Vince?" She asked.

Pointing to the smaller stack, he shrugged.

Here it comes. Kane thought. She's going to start yelling at me just like Tori always did, when she thought I'd done something stupid.

Picking up the smaller stack, she sorted through them quickly.

"I hate to say it Kane but I don't think Vince is going to believe I only took ten pictures." She said, smiling at him.

She's not mad? He thought with relief.

He's actually relieved. Did he expect me to get upset? What did he think I was going to do? She wondered.

"Let's go through them again and see if we can give Vince a few more." Picking up the larger stack she asked, "Why don't you like this one?"

Shrugging, Kane looked away.

"Big guy please look at me. It's really hard to read you when you don't." J.J. said softly.

I don't want you to see me. You'll hate me too, like everyone else. Kane thought.

"Please Kane." She said, reaching to touch his face.

No, He thought, pulling away from her.

"Come on big guy let me see your eyes." She said soothingly.

She reached out again and this time he let her turn his head to face her. Looking into her face he waited for her to turn away, surprised when she didn't.

She's not afraid to touch me, even my mask. Tori wouldn't touch my mask if it was lying on the table, let alone while I was wearing it. He thought with wonder.

He's afraid. What did those dickheads do to him? She thought angrily.

"Now please tell me why you don't like these shots? I think you look great and not just because I took them." She said gently.

Picking up the pen he wrote slowly.

Pictures good subject bad

"What's bad about the subject? It's you and I think you're great, both as a subject and as a friend." She said.

She called me a friend. He thought, smiling behind his mask.

"That's better." She said. "I like the way your eyes look when you smile."

Kane/J.J.

Sitting together on the couch, she began going through the pictures. Picking up each picture she asked him why he didn't like it. His answers usually revolved around his appearance.

Why is he so convinced that he's hideous and worthless? What exactly has he been told and how long have they spent making him feel this way? Her mind swirled with these questions and more as she read his answers.

She's so stubborn. Why can't she see that I'm a freak and no matter how good a photographer she is, any picture of me is bad? He thought, beginning to get frustrated.

"Kane," She said, finally beginning to get a little frustrated. "I don't understand why you're so sure that you look bad. People are all different and I wouldn't want it any other way. If we were all the same life would be boring. I understand that you dislike having your picture taken I hate it too. I sometimes think that is why I do what I do. If I'm behind the camera, I can't be in the shots." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

She's beautiful why wouldn't she want her picture taken? That doesn't make sense. She does seem to understand though. Maybe she doesn't see me as a freak; maybe my being different really doesn't matter to her. Is that even possible? He thought, looking at her intently then looking away.

"Let's try it this way." She said. "Pretend these pictures are not of you. Look at them objectively. I know it won't be easy for you, it wouldn't be for me either, but can we try?"

Nodding slowly, he looked at her again.

He doesn't think he can do it. But he's willing to try for me. She realized, seeing his gaze and the way he was holding himself.

Beginning again, they went through the pictures. It was still a struggle, but in the end the pile going to Vince was the greater majority of the shots.

"Good," She said, when they'd finally finished. "Do you still want to go to the gym? It's pretty late." She asked.

Not really, he thought. I'd rather sit right here beside you. But I have to; need to get back in shape.

Nodding with reluctance, he stood up.

Standing up herself she said, "Ok, let's hit it."

Going down to the gym she turned to him and said, "You know you're a real slave driver. Work, work and more work, don't you ever relax?"

Kane stopped and looked at her with his head cocked. She doesn't have to go too. I don't want to force her to.

"Oh come on Kane," She said. "Movies, skating, or even a walk; surely you do something for fun?"

Oh, that's what she means by slave driver. Not that I'm making her work. I've never done those things. Those are things 'normal' people do and I'm not 'normal'. First father decided what I'd do. Then with DX public places were too hard "Cramped their style." He thought shaking his head no. He thought.

"We'll have to do something about that then." She said, running her hand down his arm. "Now let's get that workout." She added, walking ahead of him.

What does she mean? Does she want to do those things with me? Actually be seen in public with me? He thought wishfully.

Looking back, she saw Kane still standing in the same place staring at her.

What's up with him? She thought idly.

"Come on big guy, it's getting late." She said, looking at her watch. "It's almost midnight already. Good thing we don't work tomorrow."

Shaking his head as if to clear, it he began walking toward her.

Going into the gym they began their workouts. She went to upper body and he went to lower.

Good, she thought. This way we won't get in each other's way and since his workout is longer I'll be done so I can spot him.

She's beautiful he thought every time that he looked over at her as she worked. She works hard but she's not all muscle, instead she's sleek and toned. He thought, surprised that his thoughts would go in that direction.

He's absolutely incredible. She thought looking over at him yet again. So perfect, how can he not know?

Finishing up, she began setting the plates to his weight for the bench press.

"Hey big guy, you haven't changed your weight again have you?" She asked.

Shaking his head, he continued with his curls. Sitting down she just watched him, entranced by the sight of him.

Why is she staring at me like that? It's like she's completely zoned out. He wondered.

Getting up, he walked toward her.

Almost done. He reminded himself. Don't let her see that you're hurting; it's nearly over for tonight.

He's so graceful for a big man. He should be slow and awkward but he's not. She thought. He's really hurting, but why is he trying to hide it from me?

As he lay down on the bench, she stepped forward, taking the spotter's position. Standing above him she watched him work. She could see his muscles ripple and flex as he went through his reps.

Tori was an idiot to let him get away. She thought, her hands itching to touch him.

What is she staring at? He wondered, looking up at her.

Watching him she thought, pay attention you can't let him go too far.

J.J. was keeping her eyes on him. She looked for signs of struggle, as he moved into his third set. She saw him beginning to falter but kept her hands at her sides.

Not too soon. She thought.

Finally seeing him really beginning to fight, she took hold of the bar and helped him rack it.

Closing his eyes against the pain, Kane sat up.

Oh that hurts. He thought, fighting to breathe normally.

Damn it you let him go too far. She thought, watching him sit up in obvious pain. You have to do something to ease his pain or he won't get any sleep tonight.

Kane got up, trying to move as normally as possible.

Can't let her see I'm hurting. She'll think I'm weak. He thought, still trying to control his breathing.

Walking out of the gym together, she saw that the gift shop was still open.

Must be open twenty-four hours she thought. That's great. She thought happily.

"Kane wait here a minute would you? I'll be right back." She said.

Nodding, Kane stood by the elevators.

Where is she going? He wondered, seeing her going toward the gift shop.

I hope they have it. She thought entering the shop.

Going to the toiletries she saw it immediately. Picking up a couple of bottles she sniffed their contents. The decided on the sandalwood

He shouldn't hate this sent too much. She thought smiling.

What's taking her so long? He wondered rubbing his sides. I really need a shower to ease this pain.

Signing for her purchase, she walked quickly back to Kane.

Kane pointed to the bag and cocked his head.

"You'll see." She said smiling.

Getting upstairs, he stopped at her door. J.J. kept walking to his. Looking at her for a moment Kane joined her and opened his door.

She must need the pictures back, but she could have waited until tomorrow. He thought.

Stepping inside, he went to the table and picked up the pictures. Turning around he saw that she'd come in and closed the door.

What's she doing now? He wondered.

Walking further into the room she said, "I know your hurting Kane. You're doing a pretty good job of hiding it, but I can still tell."

Crossing his arms over his chest he stiffened, ignoring the added pain it caused.

He didn't think I'd notice. He's actually upset that I did. How can I help him without making him think I see him as weak? J.J. wondered.

"I just can't stand to see you hurting." She said. "I wanted to help if I could."

Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the bottle.

"I was thinking of giving you another backrub if you'll let me. It seemed to help last night." She said, holding up the bottle.

She wants to give me another massage? That would feel so good. He thought, nodding after a moment.

"Good," she said. "Why don't you go take a shower? That will help you relax some. I'll just have a drink if that's ok."

She wants me to shower with her here! He thought, turning red.

I can't believe he's embarrassed. She thought in amazement, when she saw his neck turning red. .

"Don't worry big guy I promise I won't peek." She said, almost laughing.

Of course she won't peek. She doesn't want to see my face any more than Tori did. He thought, turning even redder.

Now he's even more upset. This must really bother him. She thought with wonder.

"If it really bothers you, I can wait in my room and you can call me when you're done." She said shrugging.

Shaking his head no, Kane gathered what he'd need and went into the bathroom. Sitting on the couch she stared at the bathroom door.

Don't even think about it. She said to herself.

She sat there trying and failing to keep her mind off the fact that he was just on other side of that door naked.

Enough! She berated herself.

Standing under the spray, Kane thought about her just outside. He showered quickly trying to allow the water to relax him. Drying himself he dressed in sweats and a long sleeved shirt. He brushed his hair then slipped on his mask.

I'm as ready as I'm going to be. He thought, taking a deep breath as he reached to open the door.

"That was fast." She said, as he came out of the bathroom.

He showered too quickly for it to have helped any. My being her must have disturbed him. J.J. thought.

"Did it help?" She asked.

Nodding, Kane got a bottle of water and sat down on the other end of the couch. Looking at him she could see he was still tense and sore.

Now, all I have to do is get him to take off his shirt so I can give a decent massage. J.J. thought, knowing her work was cut out for her.

"Go ahead and look at it." She said when she saw him looking at the bottle.

Sandalwood? He thought reading the bottle.

Opening the bottle he sniffed the contents.

Not bad, I thought it would stink. He thought.

Closing the bottle, he put it down.

"Do you like it?" J.J. asked.

Kane nodded his approval.

Moving closer J.J. put her hand on Kane's knee.

"We can do your massage one of two ways." She said. "We can do it like last night through your shirt… " She paused, afraid of how he'd react. "Or we can use the oil. But in order to do that, you'd have to take your shirt off. I think the massage would help more if we used the oil." She felt him stiffen immediately.

Take off my shirt! She'll see my scars. He thought, becoming alarmed by the thought. They're not as bad as my face but they're bad. She'll leave if she sees them. What should I do?

"Kane the choice is yours. I can see that the thought of taking of your shirt is uncomfortable for you and no matter what you decide I'll understand. If you'd rather forget the whole thing Kane that is ok too." She sat quietly awaiting his answer, never removing her hand from his knee.

I'd really like that massage. Her hands felt so good yesterday. It would probably feel even better with the oil. Besides she thinks using the oil would work better and the backrub really helped the pain a lot last night. He thought, trying to come to some decision.

Putting his hand on top of hers, he nodded then got up.

She watched him stand and close his eyes for a moment.

He's really unsure about this. She thought.

Taking a deep breath, he began to remove his shirt. Then sitting back down he looked away.

What now? He thought, unable to look at her. She's not saying anything; she must be horrified by my scars and doesn't know what to do.

Seeing her get up he thought, she's leaving, I knew she would.

Getting up she gathered some towels and after turning down the covers laid them on the bed.

"Ok big guy face down on the bed." She said smiling.

The bed! She wants me on the bed! His mind shouted.

"It's the only way unless you'd rather lie on the floor. But I think the bed would be more comfortable." She added, when she saw his hesitation.

She's right; the bed would be a lot more comfortable. He thought, getting up off the couch.

Lying down on the bed as instructed, he waited nervously for her next move.

He's simply gorgeous. She thought, looking down at him. This is going to kill me. But it'll be a pleasant death.

Lying there waiting, he could feel himself blushing.

This was a really bad idea. He thought.

She climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside his hips. Reaching up she brought his arms down putting his hands palm up on the bed, then leaning down near his ear.

"Relax, I promise it will be ok." She whispered.

Sitting back up, she poured some of the oil into her hand and rubbed her hands together. Reaching up she began to massage his neck. Feeling his muscles jump and twitch under her hands she realized he was trembling.

Mmm he thought that feels great and the oil smells good.

"Big guy you're really tense, am I hurting you?" She asked.

Kane shook his head slightly.

"Good," She said. "Now just try to relax."

Moving to his shoulders, she was having trouble getting a good angle.

"Kane, I'm having trouble getting the angle that I need. Would it hurt you if I sat on your legs?" She asked, unsure of how he'd react.

Do what you need to he thought just don't stop it feels so good.

He answered with a slight shake of his head.

Leaning on the bed, she brought her leg over his thighs. Not really putting any weight on them. Reaching forward she began to rub his shoulders.

Oh man, I thought I was in heaven yesterday but this is pure bliss. He thought, with a sigh.

Slowly moving down his back and sides she gently kneaded the muscles. She continued adding more oil when she needed to.

Remember to ease up if he stiffens, his ribs are still not healed. She reminded herself.

She felt his muscles begin to relax.

I love the feel of him in my hands. She thought amazed at how good it felt. At least he's stopped trembling.

Shifting her position further down on his thighs she began working his lower back. Folding the top of his sweats down to get further down she felt him shift a little beneath her.

That feels so good. He thought, feeling himself getting drowsy.

What's she doing now? He wondered, as he felt her fold down the waist of his pants.

Why'd she do that? He thought shifting slightly, feeling her continue to massage him he relaxed again.

Leaning forward she put his arms up with his hands by his head. Pushing up from his lower back in long smooth strokes she continued to work his back.

Man my legs are getting sore. I'm sure he wouldn't mind holding my weight for just a little while. She thought, easing her weight down onto his legs.

Sliding her hands up his back again, she began to work his neck.

Feeling her breasts brushing against his back, he began to harden.

Oh, no not this. She's just trying to help you. She'll never talk to you again if she finds out you can't control yourself. Think about something else. He told himself.

Reaching forward, she could feel her breasts brush against his back her nipples hardening.

Stop it! She berated herself. He's going to think you're trying to jump him.

Changing her position again, she continued working, making sure she didn't rub against him again.

Better he thought, as he softened. She wouldn't want you anyway and I don't want her to hate me.

"Ok big guy, time to turn over so I can work on your ribs." She said, moving off his legs. "Kane?"

Moving forward, she saw he'd fallen asleep. Pulling the covers up she turned out the bedside light.

"Guess I'll do the same." She said, to herself going to gather her things.

Where's my jacket? She wondered looking around the room. Oh shit it's in my room and my keys in the pocket. Looking over at Kane then back at the couch she thought Screw it, he won't mind if I crash on his couch. I'll deal with getting back into my room in the morning.

Taking off her bra she grabbed one of the spare pillows and a blanket. Curling up on the couch she was asleep in no time.

No he thought running through the burning house. So hot have to get out.

Thrashing in the bed he rolled from one side of the bed to the other.

It hurts oh god mom make it stop please.

Running again he tried to escape the flames and the pain.

Rolling over again he flung his arm out knocking over the bedside lamp.

"Huh," J.J. exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "What the hell was that?" She muttered looking around.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Kane. Seeing him roll quickly over she realized that he must have knocked something over. Getting up she crossed to the bed. Kane was lying on his right side twitching and jerking in his sleep. Reaching down she began to stroke his shoulder.

"Kane wake up. Kane?" She said sternly.

Jeez I hope he doesn't react like I did. He could kill me. She thought, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Kane stayed tense, gasping for breath with his hands clutching reflexively.

Still stroking his back, she thought, there has to be something I can do, some way to calm him. I don't want to just shake him he could react badly to that.

Sliding her hand into his she began singing a Jo Dee Messina song called 'Bring on the Rain' as she continued to slide her hand up and down his back.

OOOhhh another day and almost come and gone

I can't image what else could go wrong.

Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door.

A single battle lost but not the war.

Cause tomorrows another day

And I'm thirsty anyway,

So bring on the rain.

It's almost like the hard times circle round

A couple drops and they all start coming down.

Yeah I might feel defeated and I may hang my head.

I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead, no.

Cause tomorrows another day

And I'm thirsty anyway,

So bring on the rain.

Ohhh No I'm not gonna let it get me down, I'm not gonna cry

And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight.

Cause tomorrows another day and I am not afraid

So bring on the rain.

Cause tomorrows another day

And I'm thirsty anyway,

So bring on the rain.

Ohhh No I'm not gonna let it get me down.

There's the singing again he thought in the dream. Concentrate on the sound. He told himself.

As she sang, she could feel him beginning to relax.

Good it's working. She thought happily.

Following the voice in his dream, the heat began to subside till it and the flames were gone.

Closing her eyes, she kept singing and running her hand up and down his spine.

Beginning to wake up he realized the voice was real. Then he felt her hand in his.

She stopped the nightmare. He thought, enjoying the feel of her hand on his back.

Closing his hand over hers, he fought the urge to move.

I don't want her to stop. He thought.

Holding her hand, he closed his eyes listening as she continued to sing.

Finishing the song she realized that he'd stopped, that he was relaxed and sleeping quietly. Standing up she tried to move away.

No he thought, alarmed that she was leaving.

He closed his hand more tightly to keep her from going.

What? I thought he was asleep. She thought when his hand gripped hers.

"Kane, its ok honey. You had a nightmare it's over now. Please let go and go back to sleep." She said softly.

Opening his eyes he looked up at her without loosening his grip, he shook his head no.

Please don't go! Sit with me just a little longer. He thought, pulling her hand against his chest.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" She asked.

Nodding, Kane pushed himself toward the center of the bed.

As she sat down his grip relaxed but only a little. Sitting quietly beside him she had no urge to chatter. Instead she rubbed the hand holding hers, gently stroking his fingers and wrist.

He'll be asleep soon. She thought, stifling a yawn. He'd better be or I'm going to fall asleep sitting up.

She woke, feeling something semi-hard and very warm beneath her head.

What? She thought groggily opening her eyes. Where am I?

Then she remembered. Oh shit I fell asleep.

She was lying on Kane's chest, with her arm and leg draped across him. A strong arm wrapping around her waist stopped her trying to get up. Reaching back she tried to move Kane's arm, only to feel it tighten holding her down.

Waking slightly when he felt someone grab his arm, he tightened his grip.

If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. He thought feeling J.J.'s body draped over his chest and side. I want to stay right here, like this, forever.

"Kane," she said. "Big guy you have to let go, I need to get up."

Rolling toward her, he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her tight against his chest.

No he thought I'm not letting go.

"Kane," She said in a soft whisper. "I have to go."

I don't want to move either, but my bladder has other ideas. She thought sadly.

Opening his eyes, he looked into hers for the first time.

My god they're beautiful just like her. He thought.

Shit my glasses! She thought, turning away.

"Kane, I have to use the bathroom so you need to let go now." She said.

Why'd she turn away like that? Is she mad about last night? Idiot you wouldn't let go wouldn't let her leave. She has every right to be angry. He berated himself, as he reluctantly released her.

Climbing out of the bed, she turned and picked up her sunglasses before going into the bathroom.

She's going to hate you now. You really messed it up. Now you'll be completely alone again. Kane thought, sadly sitting up he put his head in his hands.

Coming out of the bathroom, she saw Kane sitting on the edge of the bed. He was holding his head in his hands.

Is he ok? She wondered.

Walking over, she knelt in front of him. Reaching up she took his hands, tugging on them gently until he uncovered his face.

Oh, he's really hurt. She thought, seeing the pain in his eyes. What did I do to hurt him? She wondered, saddened by the thought.

"Kane please tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" She asked quietly, holding his hands in hers.

Shaking his head, he looked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Please Kane; help me understand what's wrong?" She whispered.

Damn my silence.

Pulling his hands away he stood up quickly. J.J. fell back and began to backpedal on the floor.

Please don't be like Rick. She thought, feeling the old terror resurfacing.

Oh god, she's scared of me. I thought she was different. He thought with shock.

Turning his back on her, he sighed allowing his shoulders to slump.

Oh shit! Now I've really hurt him. How can I explain? I don't want to tell him about Rick, he won't understand. I have no choice I can't let him think it's him. J.J. thought frantically.

"Kane please let me explain." She began. "See I was with a guy named Rick to put it simply he had a really bad temper. When you jumped up like that, I reacted automatically. It's not you Kane it was automatic. I'm so sorry." She said.

He thinks you're afraid of him now. Are you? She asked herself. No he'd never hurt me.

Someone hurt her! I'll kill this Rick asshole for making her afraid, for hurting her. He thought savagely.

Turning around, he saw her putting on her shoes. Snapping his fingers he tried to get her attention.

She's not paying attention. I have to get her to look at me, to stay. If I touch her she'll only pull away again. What do I do? He wondered.

Looking around he saw his jacket. Picking it up he reached into the pocket and pulled out his electronic voice box.

Glancing at her, he saw that she was almost ready to leave.

"Don't go," He said carefully with the aid of the box.

He spoke to me! He actually spoke to me. He doesn't hate me he understands. J.J. thought elatedly.

Standing up she turned around to face him. She saw him standing there just looking at her.

"Are you sure Kane? You have every right to be upset, to not want me around?" She said, unable to meet his eyes.

"Not angry confused," He said slowly.

"Why what's confusing you?" She asked.

"Turn away?" He said.

"When?" She asked.

"Bed." He replied.

"Oh, well I didn't have my glasses." She said.

"Pretty eyes, don't hide." He replied.

She flinched hearing him use 'those' words.

What did I say? He wondered, seeing her reaction.

Why did he have to use 'those' words? She wondered, thinking about the many times 'he'd' said them.

Shaking her head, she pushed those memories away.

She's so far away. He thought, watching her closely.

Walking toward her, he saw her shake her head. Stepping around the couch he waited for her to say something, anything. Instead she stepped up to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you Kane." She whispered quietly.

Bringing his arms up around her he held her close. Closing his eyes, he allowed the pleasure of her nearness to flow through him.

This is so nice. It has been so long since anyone has held me, not since my mother. Kane thought.

They stood there together for a few minutes, and then his stomach growled loudly.

Laughing she said, "Now your stomach is talking to me."

She felt him shake with laughter, even as she drew away.

"Well," she said. "I need to shower and change, but first I need to get back into my room."

Get back into your room? Is that why you stayed? He wondered, stepping back and looking at her with his head cocked.

"I somehow managed to lock myself out. I didn't realize it until after you were asleep." She said, answering his silent question.

I hope he's not upset with me. She thought.

Nodding, Kane stepped back.

"Do you want to have breakfast?" She asked.

Nodding again, Kane unconsciously put his hand on his growling stomach.

I guess he still prefers to only talk when he has to. She thought idly.

"Do you want me to meet you here?" She asked.

That would give me time to shower too. He thought, nodding again.

"Good I'll see you in a little bit." She said, picking up the stack of pictures going to Vince.

Stepping out the door, she headed downstairs.

"Has Vince McMahon checked out yet?" she asked once she had her key.

"Not yet." The attendant said.

"Good," She said, handing him the envelope. "This needs to get to him."

"Do you want to add a note?" He asked.

"No, just let him know it's from J.J." She said, and then began to walk away.

Going back to the desk, she asked if he had a listing of activities and restaurants in the area. Getting two pamphlets from him she headed back upstairs.

Before getting into the shower, she looked at the activity pamphlet. She immediately spotted something she thought Kane would enjoy.

Lesson one in fun. She thought smiling.

Picking up the phone, she called for directions to the location then checked directions to a restaurant along the way. Showering quickly, and then making sure she had both keys. She grabbed up her camera and the fanny pack of film before she went next door.

Good she's back. He thought, hearing the knock on his door.

Oh he showered too. She thought, seeing his wet hair when he opened the door. Damn he looks good with wet hair.

Why did she bring a camera? She probably always carries one just in case. He thought, answering his own question.

"So are we eating here, downstairs or somewhere else?" She asked smiling.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pointed to her.

"Oh sure," she said laughing. "Make me decide."

Kane nodded, and she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Fine I choose somewhere else." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on let's go."

Getting downstairs, she returned the spare key.

"So Kane, you have two days off. Are you going home?" She asked.

Shaking his head no, he looked at the floor.

Don't have any place to go. He thought sadly. I usually just stay where I am, until time to go to the next show.

"Good." She said excited. "Then we have plenty of time to eat."

Looking at her, he pointed to her and the camera.

"Nah, I have no plans, Thought I'd just see the sights until time to move on." She said, answering both questions at once.

Oh, he thought with disappointment. Guess I'll just come back here and read once we get back from breakfast.

"Ok, let's get you fed." She said, as they walked out of the lobby.

Getting into his rental, he again held the door for her. Heading out, she gave him the directions to the restaurant one turn at a time.

She's keeping a secret. He thought, as she read him the directions without letting him see them.

Finishing up breakfast, she couldn't hold out any longer.

"So you ready for some fun?" She asked, unable to stop grinning.

So that's it, but what does she have in mind? He wondered, pleased and apprehensive at the same time.

He looked at her, cocking his head in question.

"Well?" She said, waiting for an answer.

Why hasn't she told me what she wants to do? He thought, still staring at her.

He's waiting for me to tell him where we're going before he answers. She though. Well he'll just have to wait till we get there.

"Trust me Kane. If you don't like it we'll leave." She said, still grinning.

She's not going to tell me? A surprise! Everything she does is a surprise what's one more. He thought, happily nodding.

"Good you ready to go?" She asked.

I feel odd. He thought. It's kind of like the feeling before a match but not really. He thought, as he began to feel the excitement and anticipation of his surprise.

He's actually excited. She thought, looking into his eyes. That's great I was afraid he didn't like surprises.

As he drove, she again gave him directions one turn at a time until they were there.

An amusement park! She brought me to an amusement park! I can't go in there all those people. They'll point and stare! What do I do? He thought, frantically staring through the windshield.

He looks like a deer in the headlights. I thought he'd be happy. She thought, shocked by his reaction.

Watching him sitting there, just staring, she suddenly realized what was wrong.

Idiot he'll be recognized. He'll spend half the time signing autographs. This was a stupid idea. She thought, upset by her stupidity.

"I'm sorry Kane, I didn't think. You'll be recognized and bothered all day. If you'd rather do something else it's ok." She said, reaching out to touch his hand.

He's white knuckling the wheel he must really be pissed. She thought, even madder at herself for not thinking.

Recognized? That's the least of my worries. He thought.

"It's up to you Kane." She said softly.

I don't want to disappoint her. She was so thoughtful to surprise me, to try and show me some fun. I can do this. He thought, with determination.

Opening his door, he stepped out still mesmerized by the sight of the park.

He's going to do it, but he's not sure he wants to. She thought, as she got out of the car.

Watching him walk around the car, she saw how stiff he was.

He looks like he did that first time I saw him in the lobby; determined. She thought. He's making himself do it.

"Kane, honey if you don't want to do this we don't have to." She said, touching his arm as he approached her.

Glancing at her briefly, he turned and walked toward the park.

Maybe it won't be so bad. He thought hopefully. Maybe it will be ok.

Approaching the gate together, J.J. flinched when she saw the reaction of the ticket agent.

That's not recognition that's fear. She thought, upset by the situation.

"Two adult all day passes." She said, reaching for her wallet.

Kane grabbed her arm stopping her. Then he paid the agent.

No way is she paying for me. He thought.

"It was my idea to come here," she said, as they entered. "You should have let me pay."

Shaking his head no, he wouldn't look at her.

He's angry with this. She thought.

Once inside, she pulled him aside away from the crowds.

"Big guy the whole point is for us to have a good time. If you don't want to be here that won't happen. I'd rather go somewhere you want to be, than stay here where you're uncomfortable." She said softly, as she took his hand and looked into his eyes for some sign of how he felt.

Still holding her hand, he brought the box up. "Want nervous people" He said slowly almost painfully.

"Then let's give this a shot. We'll leave whenever you want." Tugging his hand she added, "What do you want to do first?"

How do I know? I've never done this before. He thought, shrugging his shoulders.

"How about if we walk around, if you see something you like we'll stop and do it." She said, as she began walking into the park, still holding his hand.

I already see what I like. He thought, looking down at their clasped hands.

Walking around still holding hands, Kane was trying to see everything at once.

He looks like his head is on a swivel. If he's not careful it'll fall off. She thought, amused by his behavior. He seems to have relaxed a bit at least.

There's so much to see. He thought. So much noise and it's nothing like our events.

Kane was so absorbed in seeing everything and being with J.J. that he didn't even notice the people who did stare.

J.J. was almost pulled off her feet when Kane stopped suddenly. Turning she saw what had caught his attention. He was staring at the loop part of the roller coaster. As the cars went through again he squeezed her hand.

He's entranced. She thought, stepping in front of him so she could see his eyes.

"Close your mouth Hun, you're gonna catch flies." She said laughing.

Tapping him on the chest, she finally got his attention.

"You want to try that?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

We can do that? Really? He thought, nodding enthusiastically.

He's like a kid. She thought, seeing the excitement shining in his eyes.

"Ok, let's go do it." She said, turning and pulling him toward the entrance.

Entering the line, he noticed the stares for the first time.

"Excuse me," One of the staring people asked. "Are you Kane?"

With a nod, Kane waited to see what would happen.

"I thought so. I am such a huge fan. You are the best. Can I PLEASE shake your hand? Man I wish I had my autograph book or some paper." The young man chattered.

Kane shook the fan's hand.

Is that why they are staring? He wondered.

"Thanks so much, you've really made my day." The fan said, pumping Kane's hand with great enthusiasm.

Finally they were at the front of the line, but J.J. made them wait for an extra two runs to get the front seats.

Why are we waiting? He wondered. I want to go.

"Kane calm down. For your first coaster ride, I want you to have the best seat, right in front." She told him.

Seats matter? He thought confused.

He's practically vibrating. She thought, as they waited.

Getting into the car, she reached up and pulled down his shoulder harness and showed him how to lock it in place.

"You're really going to love this. Um Kane is your mask good and tight. This kind of ride can get kind of rough, and you don't seem to want anyone to see what's under it." She said, concerned for his reaction if it should fall off.

Nodding, Kane pointed to her and mimed taking off glasses.

"Oh yeah, thanks." She said, removing them and slipping them into the fanny pack with the camera.

Pulling out the camera she snapped a few pictures of Kane as they rode up the chain. She put the camera away just before they reached the top.

"Did I mention these things scare the hell out of me?" She yelled, grabbing Kane's hand just as they reached the top. Then she started screaming and threw her hands in the air.

If she's scared why'd she come? He thought.

Then they dropped. ooh god he screamed silently. I'm falling out. He thought, as he felt himself coming out of his seat.

Through the twists, turns and loops Kane clutched his shoulder harness. He was shocked when he saw that she was not holding on.

Why isn't she hanging on? And why is she screaming? Is she hurt? Kane thought, becoming worried.

As the ride came to a stop, J.J. slipped her sunglasses on and turned to Kane.

"Well? What did you think?" She asked.

Kane didn't do anything; he just stared at her wide-eyed behind his mask.

She really enjoyed that? But she said she was scared and she kept screaming? This is confusing. He thought, still breathing hard from the ride.

Climbing out of the car, his legs felt wobbly.

What's going on? I think she needs to explain. He thought, coming to a decision.

Coming out of the exit, he grabbed her hand and pulled her aside.

"What Kane? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned for him.

He brought the box up but couldn't speak. Seeing his problem she handed him the notebook.

Sitting down, Kane wrote more quickly than she'd ever seen him.

Said you scared screamed let go Falling out

"I probably should have explained about that ride before we went, I'm sorry. You're supposed to be scared, and feel like you're weightless, like you're falling out. As for the screaming, well I love to scream on rides. I'll probably scream on other rides too. I also let go because I think its fun. A lot of people do though not everyone." She said, keeping her gaze locked on his eyes.

He seems ok with that. I hope he isn't to upset with me. It was pretty stupid not to warn him before; I keep forgetting he hasn't done these things. J.J. though, vowing to be more careful.

"Ready to try another ride or shall we walk a bit." She asked.

Feeling calmer now, he tried the box and said, "Walk."

They began walking again. This time is was J.J. who stopped them. They were standing in front of a water gun game. In this version little tree frogs climbed a wall as you hit the target.

"I love this game. Let's play." She said. "We'll watch one first so you can see how it works." She added, when he looked uncertain.

Games? Ok. He thought, nodding.

They watched as people approached and paid their two dollars to play. While the game was played Kane took out the four dollars they'd need, determined that she would pay for nothing.

Oh you win one of the stuffed toys. I'd like to get J.J. one. He thought, as he saw the winner give the toy to his girl.

Stepping up Kane paid for the both of them. Then they waited for the game to begin. J.J. playfully pointed her gun at Kane. Shaking his head he pointed his at her and pulled the trigger.

No water? How can I play if it doesn't work? He thought, looking at the gun confused.

"Don't worry it will work when the game begins." She said, seeing his confusion.

"EVERYBODY READY!" the attendant called out.

With everybody saying yes, the game began with a ringing bell.

"Kane aim for the black dot." J.J. said when she saw his aim was off.

Hearing the bell a second time, J.J. saw that she had won.

"I won!" She said excitedly turning she hugged Kane.

So did I. He thought, as she hugged him.

Looking at the prizes, she saw a big red teddy bear.

That's Kane. She thought, pointing to it.

Accepting her prize, she turned and took Kane's hand again. Walking down the main through fair she stopped and turned to face him.

"I picked him for you." She said, handing him the bear. "Cause when I saw him I thought of you, so I want you to have him."

Why would it remind her of me? He wondered, taking the bear. What does it matter she gave me a gift. I haven't gotten one since before the fire.

Clutching the bear in one hand, he used their clasped hands to pull her in for a crushing hug.

"You're welcome big guy." She said, returning the hug.

They spent the rest of the day and up till closing time at the park. Kane even wanted to ride the coaster again. This time he let go and really enjoyed the ride.

J.J. snapped a lot of pictures, most of them Kane's firsts on things; including Kane's first cotton candy.

Along the way Kane won a doll for her, he said was like her. At one point Kane even bought a disposable camera and started taking J.J.'s picture.

Sometimes people did approach and ask for autographs, but for the most part they were left alone.

Finally the announcement that the park was closing came. Holding hands, Kane also held a bag of souvenirs they had bought.

"So did you have a good time?" She asked, as he put the bag in the trunk.

"Great! Never." He said, hoping she understood.

"I'm glad. We'll have to have more days like this." She said. "Unfortunately I'll have to spend most of tomorrow in the dark room."

"Work?" He asked

"Yeah, I have to develop the shots from yesterday's event and the layout shots of Bulldog and Snow. I'll do your pictures too if you want." She said, as they pulled out.

Oh he thought, disappointed that he wouldn't see her.

"If you want to be bored to tears, you can come and hang out while I work." She said when she saw how disappointed he was.

It would actually be more fun with him there. She thought to herself.

Bored! Hell I'd watch paint dry if she was there. He thought, excited by her offer.

He gave her hand a squeeze in answer.

When they reached the hotel lobby, he released her hand.

I can't let anyone see. He thought. They would use it to hurt her. I can't let that happen.

He doesn't want anyone to see how close we've become, why? He must be ashamed to be seen with a homely shutterbug. She thought sadly.

Reaching their rooms, he opened the bag and took out the bear and the shirt he'd bought then held the bag out to her.

"I had a great time Kane. Thanks for giving it a shot." She said, without looking at him.

Is she upset with me? What did I do? He wondered distressed.

She opened her door and went inside, leaving Kane standing and staring at the closed door.

J.J.

Walking into her room she put down the bag. Reaching in she pulled out the doll he'd won for her.

He's so confusing. His body language is clear but somehow he's not. I'll never get him figured out. She thought, sitting down on the bed.

Lying down she stroked the doll's hair, remembering his excitement when he won by knocking down all the milk bottles.

I can't believe all that happened today. He actually talked to me. She thought, smiling as she dozed off.

Kane

Kane stood staring at her door a moment longer, and then went to his room. Dropping the shirt on the chair, he brought the bear with him to the bed. Placing it carefully on the bedside table he slipped under the covers. Then removing his mask, he put it beside the bear.

What a day! She brought me to a very public place and she wasn't even embarrassed to be seen with me. She held my hand and showed me so many things. Tori would have been upset that I didn't know about rides and things. Tori would never have won me a bear or been happy that I'd won her that doll. J.J. is so different than Tori she's kind. No one's ever been good to me like she is. He thought, reaching out to touch the bear.

Before long, Kane was sound asleep with a smile on his lips.

Kane/J.J.

Waking slowly Kane stretched and opened his eyes. Rolling over he saw the bear.

It wasn't a dream. He thought smiling. I get to spend today with her too.

He got up, suddenly eager for the day to begin. Showering quickly, he began pacing.

Am I supposed to call her? Go there or wait for her to call me? He wondered.

Pacing back and forth, he was getting anxious.

What if she changed her mind? Decided she doesn't want to spend another day with me. After all she was upset last night. He thought.

Rolling over, she clutched the doll to her chest for a moment then opened her eyes.

Gotta get those rolls developed. Another day spent in the darkroom. She thought. I really shouldn't have invited him; he'll see me without my glasses.

Lying there she tried to decide what to do.

I want him there, I really do but I can't let him see me like that, exposed. She thought.

Finally climbing out of bed, she went into the shower still unsure of what she'd do.

I can't uninvite him. She thought. He wouldn't understand if I changed my mind.

Finishing her shower, she dressed quickly and went next door.

Pacing in his room the box clutched tightly in his hand, he waited for some sign of what was going on. When he heard the knock he opened the door quickly, relieved to see J.J. on the other side.

She didn't change her mind. He thought happily.

"I need breakfast before we get to work." She said. "You game?"

Nodding, Kane stepped out closing the door.

Where are we going? She wondered. I thought he'd want to eat up here?

Getting downstairs, they waited to be seated in the hotel's restaurant. Sitting quietly they looked at the menu.

She's quiet again. He thought, looking at her over the menu. Something is wrong.

Calm down! She told herself. It'll be dark he won't really be able to see much.

They ordered and ate in silence.

Maybe I can distract him by giving him something to do. Yeah that should work. She thought, relaxing at last.

"So do you have any idea how boring waiting for film to develop can be?" She asked.

Can't be that bad since you'll be there? He thought, shaking his head.

"Well you're about to find out." She said smiling.

Finishing their meal, they headed upstairs to her room.

Kane sat on the edge of the tub and watched her setting up her equipment.

I didn't realize how small this bathroom is. She thought, as she laid out the trays ready for the chemicals she'd need. He seems to take up all the available space, or maybe I'm just too aware of him.

She has so much stuff. He thought. Wonder what it's all for.

Turning around she saw him watching intently. She began explaining what she'd be using each thing for. Then she went out and brought in a few bottles of water.

"Once I start the light can damage the pictures, so if we leave we'll have to be very careful." She said, as she handed him a bottle.

She put the rest on the counter, knowing she'd need some for the development process. Then she hung the drying strings in the shower itself using suction cups as anchors. Finally she hung a blanket over the closed door and changed the bulb to a red one.

With only the red light to see by she removed her sunglasses, placing them in her shirt pocket.

With only this light, I can't see her eyes. He thought, with disappointment.

Opening the camera bag, she began taking out spent rolls and lining them up on the counter. As she began pouring chemicals into their trays, she felt Kane step up behind her.

She began telling him what she was doing every step of the way. She continued to talk, telling him how each chemical affected the film and things that could go wrong with each step, adding instructions on how to correct mistakes made.

"Am I boring you yet?" She asked, watching the mirror for his reaction.

He actually seems interested. J.J. thought with surprise.

Shaking his head no, Kane stood waiting for more.

With the first few rolls done, the dry lines were full.

"We'll have to take a break here to let them dry." She said, pointing to the drying photos.

Going over to the door, she opened it slightly holding the curtain in place.

"Just step out careful to let in as little light as possible." She said. "I'll be right out."

Stepping through as instructed, Kane waited outside. A few minutes later J.J. came out.

Damn she put her glasses on. He thought.

Sitting down on the couch, she looked at the clock.

"We finished just in time for lunch." She said. "Are you hungry?"

Nodding, Kane joined her on the couch. Getting up she went and got the menu handing it to Kane. Looking it over he pointed to what he wanted. J.J. went and made the call adding a salad to the order for her.

Rejoining Kane on the couch, she saw him looking at the envelope sitting on the table.

"I meant to give that to you with your layout shots. They're for you not Vince." She said.

Reaching out he picked up the envelope and opened it. Sliding the pictures out he began looking at them.

"I probably shouldn't have taken them since you were on your own time, but I couldn't resist. It was so cute, you playing with her that I couldn't help myself." She said, unsure how he'd react to them.

Kane put them down and looked at her.

Cute? He thought. I haven't been cute in a real long time.

"That's why I think you should have them. I wouldn't want anyone else to see them. These pictures could seriously wreck your rep as a monster." She said, breaking into a grin.

She acts like that reputation is intentional, something I've done. It's not what I want it's what I am. Can't she see that? Kane thought, looking at her.

Shaking his head, he slid them back into the envelope.

"Guess you're pretty upset with me for taking them." She said, seeing his reaction.

Shaking his head again, he brought the box to his throat.

"Not cute Am monster," He said slowly.

"No you're not Kane. You're one of the nicest most incredible people I've ever met. Believe me I've see what a real monster can do and you are not capable of it." She said, her eyes tearing up with some of the memories of what she'd seen.

Cocking his head, he waited for her to continue. When she didn't he brought the box back up.

"Explain," He asked.

"Before I came here I worked for the LAPD." She said, hoping he wouldn't pull away. When he didn't she continued.

"I kind of fell into the job, See I'd known Mike since college, so when one of his friends on the force got married I was asked to do the wedding photos. I usually didn't do that work but I needed the money. Anyway on the way back he got called into a crime scene. I planned to wait in the car until he could drive me home." She paused to take a drink.

Her hands are shaking. Kane thought, as he watched her take a drink. Maybe I should tell her not to finish.

"Mike came to the car. He said that CSI was tied up and they needed me to take some pictures of the scene before it started to rain." She paused again.

"He tried to warn me that it was bad, but I didn't know what that meant; not then." Taking another drink, she tried to calm down a little.

"I followed him down the alley. I was scared to death. Nothing he could have said would have prepared me. She couldn't have been more than ten. She was lying there naked, battered and covered with blood." She said, seemingly unable to stop herself once she'd started, the words continued in a rush.

"Her little body was spread eagled on the ground amid the garbage. I didn't know what to do. I remember bringing the camera up. Through the lens I saw her poor battered face and I lost it." She paused; gasping for air as the memory came flooding back in full force.

My god he thought, holding her as she continued.

"I ran to the wall and got sick. Then Mike was there. I thought he'd bring me back to the car but he didn't. He gave me something to rinse my mouth out. I'll never forget what he said. 'Don't think about it. Just get the shots. It could be the only way we get the monster that did this.' I told myself he was right, and I got the shots." She said sobbing now and clinging to Kane.

"So you see Kane, I've seen monsters and what they do. You are nothing like that, could never be that." She said, finally releasing the sobs she'd been holding back.

Holding her close, he began to rock.

How could he have put her through that? Put her in that position when she had no way to know what to expect. No training in how to handle that. He thought, holding her even more tightly.

Still holding her closely, he felt her begin to relax. Shifting his position a little he tried to see her face.

Is she asleep? He wondered, unable to see her eyes.

He sat enjoying the feel of her in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

He thought about what she'd said and began to realize how hard that job must have been, facing those things every day.

How long should I let her sleep? She said she has a lot of work to do. Kane thought.

Finally, after about an hour he reluctantly began to try and wake her. It didn't take long before he felt her begin to stir.

What? Oh, I did it again I fell asleep on him. What must he think of me? She wondered, slowly sitting up.

"Sorry Kane, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said quietly.

Releasing her, as she sat up he brought the box up.

"Enjoyed it. Thank you." He said.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Trusted me." He said with a shrug.

Looking at the clock, she took his hand.

"Ready for round two?" She asked.

Nodding, Kane got up. Going back into the dark room she removed her glasses. Taking down the now dry pictures she began on the next set.

A few rolls later the lines were full again. Stepping outside the darkroom she slid her glasses back on.

As they sat down, J.J.'s stomach suddenly growled loudly.

"Ok, now my stomach is talking." She said laughing. "We've got a little over and hour. Do you want to eat?"

Nodding, Kane got up and helped her to her feet.

"Downstairs?" She asked.

With another nod, Kane moved toward the door. Going downstairs they had a quick meal.

Getting back to the darkroom, she saw that there were only a few rolls left.

Good she thought. Once those are done we can do Kane's roll from the park.

When the lines were full once again J.J. turned to Kane.

"Ok big guy time for another forced break. Shall we go for a walk this time?" She asked smiling at him.

Nodding, Kane turned and slipped out the door. Following behind she slid her glasses on. Then taking his hand they headed out.

They'll all be gone now. It'll be safe for her. Kane thought, when she took his hand.

Walking through the city streets, they enjoyed the mild night air. Stopping in a small park they sat staring at the stars just holding hands quietly.

On the way back, they stopped for ice cream. Eating the dessert as they walked she watched him try to spoon the melting treat into his mouth without getting it on his mask. When he failed she stopped him and cleaned him up, smiling the whole time.

Once back at her room, she checked the pictures.

"Bored yet Kane?" She asked, coming out of the darkroom.

Shaking his head, Kane stood up.

"Ok, but you're doing the work this time." She said, smiling as she saw the shock in his eyes.

Putting his hands on his hips, Kane cocked his head.

"I thought we'd do your roll next. You've been watching so I figured you'd like to try it." She said, in answer to his silent question.

"Ruin them," He said

"No you won't. You've been watching and I'll be right beside you. I think you'll do great." She said seriously.

Is she serious? I can't do what she does. I'll wreck them for sure. Kane thought, feeling overwhelmed.

"Hey, if you'd rather not that's ok." She said, seeing his hesitation.

He's been watching and listening all day. I'm sure he can do it. But he won't even try, J.J. thought, disappointed.

"Come on big guy, let's get to work." She said, going back toward the door.

Going back into the room, he helped her take down the set from the lines.

Maybe I should give it a try. He thought. She was right about the park. Besides this may be my only chance to try it.

As she reached for his film, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Hun." She said, absently over her shoulder.

Hun she just called me Hun. He thought with wonder.

Kane pointed to the film, then to himself.

"You changed your mind?" She asked pleased.

Watching him in the mirror she saw him nod.

"Ok." She said, stepping aside.

She stood right beside him, watching as he went through the process.

"You're doing awesome." She said, as she watched.

She only had to correct him twice, when he almost missed a step.

Looking at the pictures as they hung on the line she took Kane's hand.

"So what do you think? You ready for your workout? By the time we get done these should be good and dry." J.J. said.

By way of an answer, he turned walking out of the room, pulling J.J. after him.

As she walked out she slid on her glasses.

"Why don't you go change and I'll do the same. Then we can head downstairs." She said.

Nodding Kane left.

Changing quickly, she was waiting in the hall when he came out.

"I'm just going to run today. Let me know when you're ready for a spot." She said, as they entered the gym.

With a nod, Kane turned walking to the first set of equipment.

Going over to the treadmill, she slipped her headset on. Beginning her run she couldn't help but watch him in the mirror.

I can't keep my eyes off him, or my mind for that matter. J.J. thought.

Looking up at her as she ran, Kane really enjoyed the sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Such beauty and she chooses to be my friend, despite my appearance and what others have told her about me, Unbelievable. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask.

As J.J. ran she slipped into a zone. Where she didn't think of anything she just was.

Look at her go. Kane thought, as he worked. She's so graceful.

Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on his workout. Moving from one machine to another, he worked himself hard.

I'm getting better every day. It won't be long now. He thought when he realized how little pain he was in. There is still some pain but not nearly as much.

Setting the weights for the bench press he looked over at J.J. When she made no move to stop, he turned and waved while walking toward her. When she still didn't seem to notice, he stepped up beside her.

Seven miles, He thought, looking down at the display. Amazing, she looks like she could keep going even further.

Reaching out, he turned down the volume on her Discman. At first she didn't seem to notice, as she kept running. Then as if snapping out of a trance, J.J. shook her head smiling, finally turning to look at him at last.

"Oh sorry Kane, I didn't realize you were ready." She said, turning off the treadmill.

She never even looked at how far she'd run. Kane thought surprised.

As they walked over to the bench, she raised her glasses and wiped her face. Then replacing her glasses she took her position.

Watching him go through rep after rep, she tried to see any sigh on distress.

Can't make the same mistake I did last time. He was really sore because I let him go too far. She thought, as she watched.

As he finished his fourth set she could see him beginning to struggle.

Enough she thought, reaching for the bar.

No not yet! He thought, shaking his head no.

"Ok Kane you tell me when, but please don't go too far. I can't stand to watch you hurting." She said quietly.

She's worried about me? He thought with wonder.

Completing half his fifth set, he looked up at her.

Come on Kane She thought. I can see you're hurting enough already.

Fighting through the rest of his fifth set he finally nodded for her to help.

She quickly grabbed the bar and racked it. Then J.J. watched Kane closely, as he sat up.

He doesn't seem to be hurting to bad. She thought. Maybe taking yesterday off was just the break he needed.

Not bad. He thought as he sat up. I'm almost there.

Getting to his feet, he waited until J.J. had picked up her Discman and was ready to go.

"Shall we see how your pictures turned out?" She asked, as they got upstairs.

I hope they're not too bad. He thought, nodding as he stopped at her door.

Going into the darkroom, she emptied the chemical trays and put the undeveloped rolls away before turning on the lights.

She began taking his pictures down and stacking them on the counter. Then picking them up she handed them to Kane.

"Big guy," she said. "I really need a shower, How about I come over after for your backrub."

Another backrub… Great. Kane thought, happily nodding.

Taking the pictures with him, Kane went back to his room.

Showering quickly, he sat waiting for her. Picking up the pictures he began looking through them.

Remember what she said be objective. Pretend someone else took them. He told himself.

Stepping out of the shower, she dressed and headed next door.

I hope he's not still in the shower that would be very embarrassing. J.J. thought, as she walked to his door.

Hearing her knock, Kane slipped on his mask and opened the door.

"Have you looked at the pictures yet big guy? I can't wait to see them." She said, as she stepped into the room.

Closing the door, Kane followed her into the room.

"Can I look at them?" J.J. asked, sitting down on the couch.

Kane nodded, as he took a seat beside her.

She's going to laugh he thought. They're not good like hers.

Going through the pictures, she was impressed.

"These are really good." She said. "You have a really great eye."

Going through the pictures again, she pointed out what she liked about them.

She really does like them maybe they are good. He thought surprised.

"I think my job may be in jeopardy here." She said smiling. "So you ready for your massage?"

Kane nodded, but didn't move.

"Well," She said pushing him playfully. "Get off your butt big guy."

Getting up she went and got the bed ready. Turning around she almost walked into him.

"Get comfortable Kane, I'm just going to get a bottle of water." She said, stepping around him. "Oh and lose the shirt Hun." She called over her shoulder.

Grabbing a bottle of water she turned around.

Man he takes my breath away. She thought, looking at him lying there.

"Kane roll over please. I'd like to work on your ribs first this time." She said, as she approached the bed.

Control yourself! He told himself as he rolled over.

Just remember to behave yourself. He doesn't need you coming on to him. This is only a massage. She said, to herself as she watched him move onto his back.

Climbing onto the bed she straddled his hips. She was careful not to put any weight on him. Pouring some oil onto her hands she warmed it. Then reaching up toward his neck she saw him tense up.

"Kane, don't worry I would never remove your mask." She said.

Of course she wouldn't. She doesn't want to see me any more than anyone else. He thought, tensing up even more.

"Taking it off is your decision. I'm ready to see you, when and if you decide to show me." She said, reaching forward again.

She actually wants to see? He thought confused.

As she began the massage, she felt him begin to relax.

I hope I didn't just scare him. She thought.

Finishing his neck, she moved to his shoulders. Little by little she began to work her way down, adding more oil as she moved.

Go easy on the ribs. She reminded herself, as she worked.

MMM so good. He thought. Just keep yourself under control. She'll know immediately if you don't.

When she was through, she climbed off the bed.

"Kane what time is your flight tomorrow?" She asked.

Why is she asking that? He wondered.

Sitting up he used his hands to say ten. Then he cocked his head and looked at her.

"I just thought you'd want to set your alarm before I start, in case you fall asleep again." She said with a shrug.

Nodding, Kane set his alarm.

As he was putting the clock back down she said, "Ok on your belly."

Straddling his hips again she began working his back. She could feel him relaxing almost immediately.

He's already falling asleep. She thought surprised.

She continued the message even as he slept, and probably longer than was strictly necessary, she simply loved the feel of him. When she was through she picked up the bottle of oil and stood there a moment just watching him sleep.

Finally, she pulled up the covers and slipped quietly out of the room.

I can't believe he actually trusts me enough to fall asleep with me there. It's amazing after all he's been through. She thought, as she got ready for bed.

J.J.

J.J. tossed and turned unable to fall asleep. She couldn't get him off her mind. How good he felt beneath her. How wonderful it was to run her hands over his well-muscled body.

Stop it! She told herself. He'll never see you that way, so get over it and go to sleep.

When her alarm went off, she crawled groggily out of bed.

Guess I'll try to sleep on the plane. Maybe I'll actually get some this time. She thought, as she got into the shower.

Quickly packing her things she prepared to go. Before going downstairs she slipped a note under Kane's door. Then heading down, she grabbed a quick bite before calling a cab. Once on board the plane, she was asleep almost as soon as it took off.

Kane

Waking to the blaring alarm, Kane opened his eyes. After showering he began packing his things. As he did he saw a piece of paper on the floor by the door?

Picking it up he read.

Had an 8:30 flight, I'll see you in Dallas.

J.J.

Oh, he thought disappointed. Guess I won't get to see her till the arena.

Continuing to pack more slowly now. Seeing the pictures on the table he picked them up.

She's so kind, so different than everyone else. Why does she want to be my friend? I'm certainly not good enough for her even as a friend. When she realizes that, she'll leave me just like everyone else. He thought, as he looked through the pictures. I'll just have to be ready for when that happens.

Putting the pictures away he was ready to go. Going downstairs, he had breakfast before heading to the airport.

Kane sat in his seat, staring at the passing clouds.

I have to find a way to thank her for all she's done. He thought. But what can I possibly give her or do for her?

Landing in Dallas, he still had not come up with anything better than dinner at a good restaurant.

That's just not good enough. He thought. She's been so good to me.

Getting to the hotel, he hoped he'd see her before she went to the arena.

Should I try to get her room number? He wondered, as he entered.

Looking around, he saw several wrestlers near the desk.

Can't ask they'll hear. Don't want them to give her a hard time. He thought, upset that he wouldn't see her.

Walking up to the desk he ignored the others. He handed the clerk his confirmation letter.

"Kane you'll be in 710." The clerk said, handing him the key.

"Excuse me Kane." The clerk called out after him.

Turning back around, he walked back to the desk.

"You have a message." He said, handing Kane a note.

What does Vince want now? He wondered, taking the note.

Opening it he couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw the writing.

717 Hun see you later.

J.J.

Great now I know where she is. He thought happily.

Going upstairs, Kane went to drop off his bags. Then unable to wait, he went back out. Checking the hallway he saw that it was clear.

I hope no one comes up. He thought, walking to her room.

Knocking on J.J.'s door, he waited impatiently for her to answer. When she didn't he brought his hand up and knocked harder.

Come on! He thought, before someone comes.

Kane/J.J.

Turning, Kane began walking away, when he heard the door open.

"Kane!" J.J. said. "I didn't expect to see you so early. I was in the darkroom. Come in." She said, taking his hand and bringing him into the room.

Pulling him into a hug she said, "How was your flight."

Looking down at her, Kane nodded.

"I take it that means good?" She laughed, stepping out of the hug.

Nodding again, J.J. could see the amusement in Kane's eyes.

"Well grab yourself a drink and come in if you want. I have to get in there before I ruin the shots." She said, going back toward the bathroom.

I really wasn't expecting to see him for a couple more hours. She thought, pleased to have been wrong.

Hearing the door open, she turned and saw Kane slip in.

"The first set is right there." She said, pointing to the stack of photos.

Picking them up he began looking at them.

They're really hard to see in this light. He thought, leafing through the pictures.

Putting the pictures down he moved to stand behind J.J. unconsciously settling his hands on her shoulders and gently kneading them.

Oh, now I am going to ruin these shots for sure. She thought, as he began to rub her shoulders.

I can't think with him this close. She thought, feeling her body begin to tingle.

Hanging up the last of the second set, she turned and picked up the finished pictures.

"Let's go take a look at these." She said, moving toward the door.

Sitting down on the couch, she started looking through them, then passing them to Kane one at a time.

Not bad. She thought. You can really see how much fun he was having.

Looking at the pictures one by one, Kane relived each moment.

I still can't believe she did that. Brought me there and showed me all those things. He thought, as he looked at the last photo.

Then suddenly feeling overwhelmed he reached out and pulled J.J. into a fierce hug. As he wrapped his arms around her, he accidentally knocked her glasses off.

Oh shit! She thought, feeling her glasses being dislodged.

Feeling her stiffen, he realized what he'd done.

OH NO! He thought. Look away she doesn't like anyone to see her eyes.

Turning his face away, he reached down and picked up her glasses. Kane handed them to her careful not to look at her.

Funny, I really don't care? She thought confused. I'm not afraid to let him see. He would never be like Carl the bastard, NOT EVER.

Taking the glasses from him, she put them on the table.

"It's ok big guy. I don't think I need them anymore, at least not with you." She said quietly.

What? He thought shocked. She's not going to wear them?

Feeling her hand on his jaw, he allowed J.J. to turn his head until they were face to face. As their eyes met he was mesmerized.

Amazing was all he could think.

Looking into his eyes she was lost.

His face is so expressive. I've managed to surprise him again as well as myself. She thought.

Pulling her back into the hug, Kane held her tightly.

"Hun I can't breathe." She said hoarsely.

Releasing his grip slightly he continued to hold her.

Finally, loosening his grip a bit more he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"Why?" He asked, slowly obviously emotional.

"I don't know. You make me feel safe. I know you won't hurt me." She whispered.

Bringing his hand up, he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand.

What can I possibly say to that? He thought, feeling his throat close with unexpected emotion.

Sitting there like that they both lost track of time. A soft beeping noise finally broke their trance.

"Um Kane, We've got to go or we'll be late." She said.

Nodding, Kane finally released her completely.

J.J. got up and walked Kane to the door.

"I'll see you at the meeting." She said, as he walked out.

See me there? Yeah, that's probably better. Then she's not really seen with me. Don't want them messing with her. He thought.

Don't want him to feel obligated. He obviously doesn't want anyone to see us together. She thought, still saddened by the thought.

J.J.

Closing the door, she began to gather together what she'd need for the event. Then putting the last of the layout shots in her camera bag she was ready. Sliding on her glasses she headed to the arena.

Once J.J. arrived there, she went looking for Vince's office. When she found it she dropped off the two envelopes of layout shots before leaving to get her event packet.

Going down to ringside, she stashed her spare camera behind the announce table.

Then J.J. began wandering the halls, camera in hand.

I wonder why I haven't seen Kane around. She thought. Well not seeing him is probably a good thing. I might not be able to stay away and that would blow his secret. I really have to get control of this. He doesn't see me that way. I have to be sure not to let my feelings for him get out of control and show that would only drive him away sooner.

With time for the meeting approaching, she headed to the selected room.

Stepping inside, she automatically moved to the right of the door leaving plenty of room for Kane.

I don't want to stand to close people might notice and he doesn't want that. She thought feeling disappointed.

She stood staring at the opposite wall lost in thought.

Kane

Going back to his room, Kane was still trying to convince himself that keeping his distance is best for her.

Really if people think that they can use her, she could get hurt. There is no telling what DX or Mark would do to her if they thought it would help them control me. He told himself.

Gathering the things he'd need, he left for the arena. Once there he found a quiet place to wait for the meeting.

I'll just stay here. I don't know if I could keep away if I saw her in the hall. He thought.

Kane/J.J.

Entering the meeting, Kane saw he was one of the last to arrive. Stepping to the right of the door he saw J.J. standing there.

Don't even look at her someone might get suspicious. He told himself.

Kane kept his eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

Seeing Kane enter, J.J. watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He's being really stiff and obviously doesn't want anyone to see him looking at me. She thought disappointed.

Vince gave his usual pre-show speech with only minor variations.

You'd think he'd have a more original speech once in a while. It's almost always the same old thing. How do these guys not fall asleep? She wondered.

Finishing his speech Vince looked at J.J.

"We're all through." Vince said. "J.J. can you hang back a minute I need to talk to you."

What's up? J.J. wondered, nodding as she watched everyone file out.

I wonder what he wants. Kane thought, as he to left the room.

J.J.

"Take a seat J.J." Vince said.

Sitting down, J.J. waited for Vince to say something.

He sounds so serious. Is this about the pictures? Are they that bad? She wondered, beginning to worry.

"First I wanted to tell you how great I think your shots are." He began

"And?" J.J. said, wondering where Vince was going with this.

"Well," he said. "I know I can't tell you what to do in your off time but…"Vince paused as if searching for the right words.

"I'm concerned for you. I've heard that you've been spending time with Kane." Vince said, holding up his hand to forestall her from interrupting.

Oh what the hell him too! How does Kane put up with this? She thought, barely able to sit still.

"Kane is very unpredictable, especially since his breakup with Tori." Vince continued.

"Enough Vince," She said. "I've been warned off by everyone and its ridicules. I've seen no reason for any of it and I won't hear another word against him. Do you understand?"

J.J. stood up and turned to leave.

"J.J. wait." Vince said standing up. "I wanted to talk to you about something else as well."

"What?" She growled turning around.

"Please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you." Vince said, sitting back down.

Standing with her arms crossed, she waited for Vince to continue.

"I want to start getting still shots along with the camera shots of the interviews, and match setups. So I'd like you to start attending the talent meetings. That way you can plan your shots." Vince said watching her.

"Fine." She said. "Anything else?"

"No, I'll see you in the meeting." He said, getting up.

Standing there she watched him, leave still too angry to move.

The nerve of him, even he thinks he can control who I choose to be with. I couldn't stand it if I had to stay away from him. I think I'm falling hard for the big lug. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way. She thought sadly.

Calming down at last she left.

Walking out of the room, she saw Kane standing in the hallway.

Kane

Stepping outside the room, Kane stood against the wall.

I shouldn't wait he told himself, as he stood there.

Kane ignored the odd looks he got from people as they passed.

I really should leave but I need to see her. Maybe we can eat together before the show. He thought hopefully.

Kane stood there arguing with himself over whether to stay or go.

What's taking so long? He wondered, seeing the door open Kane stood up straight.

Kane/J.J.

"Are you waiting for me big guy?" She asked, as she walked up to him.

Nodding Kane put his hand on his stomach.

"You want to get something to eat?" She asked, obviously confused.

I thought he didn't want to be seen with me? What's he doing? I think we really need to talk. She thought to herself.

Doesn't she want to eat with me? He thought.

"Sounds good," She said, turning toward the dining room.

Entering the room, they couldn't ignore the sudden silence.

Oh get over it. She thought.

This was a mistake. He thought. You're making things tougher on her.

Getting their food they found a table and took a seat.

Sitting quietly J.J. watched him.

Is he sending mixed signals on purpose or is he as confused as I am? She wondered.

What did Vince want? Is Vince why she's so quiet or did I do something? His mind was a riot of questions and confusion.

Well this is awkward. She thought. I should say something, but what?

J.J. began noticing that the room was emptying out. Looking at her watch she realized it was time for the meeting.

"Kane we've got to go. It's time for the talent meeting." She said.

We've got to go? Is she supposed to go or is she sneaking in again? Kane wondered, as he looked at her.

His head was cocked unconsciously.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Vince wants the photographers at the talent meetings from now on." She said, getting up. "I'll explain it all later."

Kane rose and together they walked to the meeting. Going into the room they both took positions to the right of the door.

Oh give it a rest. She thought, seeing all the dirty looks from mostly everyone including Vince.

Vince began the meeting.

"I've asked J.J. and the other photographers to sit in on the talent meetings. I want them to know what's coming up so they can get some shots as it goes down." Vince said pointing to J.J.

"For those of you who don't know, she's been with us about three weeks. Eventually she'll be doing layout shots of all of you as well as the event shots she already does and much more." Vince said.

He continued the meeting, going through the events match order again. Then he talked about spots he wanted done to setup upcoming events. Vince finished this meeting as he had the last one she'd seen my asking for match requests.

There were a few requests based on backstage grudges. Even more requests based on more benign reasons.

As the meeting came to a close, both J.J. and Kane slipped out the door.

"So he's got you doing camera work again today?" J.J. said. "That's great."

They'll only make me look bad again. Kane thought. But she wouldn't understand. He nodded absently to answer her.

Kane doesn't seem very excited about this. I know he misses the ring and this is one step closer. Why isn't he happier about it? She thought, surprised by his reaction.

"See you in a while Kane." She said, as she saw him stop at the locker room.

Nodding again Kane entered.

J.J.

How do they setup spots? I didn't see any scripts. Do they just show up and wing it? Geez I hope they don't make him look bad again. It really upset him last time they did that. She thought.

Walking around backstage she saw several of the wrestlers discussing their upcoming matches.

At least some of this is planned. She thought. I'd hate to think they ALL hate each other and act like DX and the Ministry. I don't understand why Vince encourages their feuds and attitudes, or why he actually allows them to use the matches to feed the feuds; it's crazy.

Going to where the first of the interviews was to be shot, she waited camera ready to see what would happen.

She stood watching the Undertaker make demands for a match against Hunter and for the brood to face the Outlaws and X-Pac. Snapping several shots she focused in closely on the Undertaker's face and the faces of The Brood.

He looks so serious like he'd really love to badly injure Hunter. She thought surprised at the fierce look in his eyes. The Brood on the other hand they look almost detached; as if they could care less what is going on around them or who they are to face.

As The Ministry was walking away, she saw DX coming up the hall.

Oh this will be interesting. She thought, bringing her camera back up.

J.J. began taking pictures as the two groups came together. They stood face to face none of them giving an inch to allow the other past.

Unless someone moves they're going to stand there all night. She thought, smiling behind the camera as she shot.

Finally she heard an almost evil laugh and Undertaker moved aside.

"Later." She heard but she didn't know who said it.

She stood, taking some shots of DX, not only accepting the challenge, but also laughing at The Ministry for issuing it.

Well she thought. That attitude is going to get DX in even more trouble.

After photographing a couple more interviews, she saw Kane standing off to the side.

Kane

Coming out of the locker room, Kane went looking for somewhere quiet. Sitting in a stairwell he let his mind wander.

I can't keep making things hard for her, but I can't stand to be away from her either. It would be best if I told her to stay away. I'll kill me. But I have to protect her from trouble with the others. Kane thought, already beginning to mourn the loss.

Getting up, Kane went to do his spot. Arriving at the location, Kane saw that he was early. Standing back he watched Adrian Adonis challenge Bossman to a match. He could see J.J.'s shoulders shake with laughter, When Adrian referred to Bossman as a fashion nightmare. Even thought he was trying to watch the interview. Kane's eyes were constantly drawn to J.J. as she took the shots Vince wanted.

"Kane." He heard.

Turning his head, he saw Vince standing there.

"Pete says you're clear and Bossman has already requested to be your first match back. He's up next, go over and screw up his interview that should get things rolling." Vince said with a smile.

Nodding, Kane waited patiently for Bossman to accept Adrian's challenge. Then he began moving toward the interview area.

Vince, you have no idea how badly I want him too. He screwed me at that autograph session! That bastard made me look really bad. I swore he'd bleed for it and he will. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask.

Kane/J.J.

Grabbing Bossman by the back of his flak vest, Kane threw him into a wall.

Tugging on his glove, Kane walked toward the prone Bossman.

What's he doing? He looks ready to kill Bossman? Is this real? J.J. wondered, as she continued shooting.

Time for some pain Bossman, Kane thought, as the pulled him to his feet.

It's you who will scream. Kane thought, remembering Bossman's words at the session.

Kane stood, pounding him into the wall several times, before tossing him easily into the opposite wall.

Enough Kane J.J. thought. That has to be enough to setup a match.

Bossman was trying to get up, but Kane punched him knocking him back down. Then Kane began stomping on him. Several refs came out and tried to drag Kane away.

Not yet Kane thought, pushing the refs away. He needs to bleed first.

Kane continued to pound and kick the unmoving Bossman.

Stop Kane please he's done. J.J. thought beginning to realize Kane wasn't acting. He's really out of control!

Pushing and pulling, the refs were finally able to get Kane away from a now bloody Bossman.

A couple of the refs were helping Bossman to the training room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vince yelled, walking up to Kane.

Didn't Vince set this up? J.J. wondered.

Kane stopped pacing and faced Vince.

"You're not even cleared to wrestle. What do you think you are doing? Now he's going to demand a match!" Vince said, getting right in Kane's face.

Ok, this is setup. He just told me I'm clear. Kane thought.

"Clear me!" Kane said, using his box.

Vince stepped back, obviously shocked that Kane had spoken.

Damn is he ready for the ring? J.J. wondered, as she watched Kane walk away from Vince. It really looks like Vince didn't expect him to speak.

Going to the training room, she took a few shots of Bossman getting treatment. Then turned and began walking toward where she'd seen Kane go.

Walking down the hall, Kane tried to calm himself down.

I wish J.J. hadn't seen me like that. She had to see it eventually. But now she'll see that I have a temper like that Rick guy and she'll stay away for sure; she'll be afraid. Maybe that's for the best. He thought with a sigh.

Turning into a back hallway, he continued to pace. I can't let her see me still angry. I have to calm down.

Walking down the hall, she checked several rooms along the way but didn't find him.

Where the hell did he go? She wondered. He's way too big to vanish.

Turning a corner she saw him. He was sitting down against a wall with his head in his hands.

"Kane?" She called out. "Are you alright?"

She followed me? He thought with wonder. Why would she do that? Isn't she afraid?

He looks surprised to see me. She thought, as she saw Kane look up.

Nodding, Kane just stared at J.J.

Walking over, J.J. sat down beside Kane and draped her arm across his shoulders.

"You looked like you were really angry. Do you have a real grudge against Bossman?" She asked.

Please say there's a good reason for how badly you attacked him. Tell me you didn't go that crazy for the show. She thought desperately.

Nodding, Kane looked at her more closely.

"Made me look crazy at signing." Kane said slowly.

"Is that why Vince has all that extra security on you?" J.J. asked

Nodding again, Kane reached up and brushed his fingertips along her cheek.

He's doing it again, confusing the hell out of me. She thought.

"We need to talk soon big guy." She said.

Cocking his head, Kane waited for her to continue.

"But not now," She said. "Right now I have to go and take some pictures."

Laughing she got up. "See you later." She added, as she turned to go.

Need to talk? She's going to say she doesn't want to be around me anymore. He thought feeling his chest ache and his stomach clench. It's what you wanted isn't it? You should be happy.

Getting up he began walking toward the backstage area.

I still have another spot to do with Pete. He thought as he walked.

J.J.

Walking away from Kane, she felt him watching her.

I need to find out what he's doing. One minute he wants me there the next he doesn't. I can't keep guessing what he wants from me. I just have to be careful what I say. I don't want to scare him or make him think I'm up to something. J.J. thought, as she walked.

Arriving at ringside, she tried to clear her mind and focus on her job.

It used to be so easy to think only of the shots. Now I can't, I keep thinking of Kane, J.J. thought, disappointed in herself.

It was nearly getting run over for the second time in two matches, J.J. finally managed to get focused.

As they played Kane's spot on the screen, J.J. watched and listened to the fans. They went nuts when he attacked Bossman and even more crazy when he spoke.

They really do love him. She thought, pleased for him.

Gathering her gear after the last match, J.J. looked at the fans. Then heading backstage J.J.'s mind again went to Kane.

How am I going to do this? She wondered. Oh hell I'll deal with it later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kane

After he finished his second skit, Kane found a small room at the back of the arena to watch the event.

At least they didn't make me look bad. Just had Pete tell me on camera that I was cleared to wrestle, but that he thought it was too soon. Kane thought.

Kane took a seat and turned on the monitor. He sat alone watching the event, studying the matches as he watched.

Have to get back into the game mentally. It's been more than a month since I've had to use ring psychology and tactics. Have to get that back. Kane told himself.

He tried to concentrate on all that. But instead Kane found himself trying to get a glimpse of J.J. as she worked.

Concentrate! He berated himself. You need to get your head back in the game.

As the last match ended Kane got up. Going out to the television truck he got some tapes of Bossman matches and some of DX, especially run-ins. He also got a copy of the match where he was injured.

This should be enough to start the research. He thought heading back in. Going to the locker room he changed and gathered his gear. Mostly everyone else had come and gone by the time he was done.

Kane/J.J.

This is stupid, I should just head back to the hotel and if he wants to hang he can find me. She thought, as she stood outside the locker room.

Stepping out of the locker room, Kane saw J.J. pacing across from him.

What's she up to? He wondered. Does she want to talk now and make a quick break?

Kane's heart clenched at the thought of being without her.

Turning around, J.J. saw Kane just standing there staring at her.

That head cock thing is does is so cute. She thought. But why does he look so sad?

"Congratulations, you must be thrilled that you've been cleared. I bet you can't wait to get back in that ring and hear those fans scream your name." She said, smiling broadly she ran up and hugged him unable to stop herself from doing it.

"So what's the plan big man?" She asked, as she released him.

I thought she wanted to end our friendship? Why is she asking my plans? He thought, shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought I'd head back to the hotel, get some room service and veg out. You're welcome to join me if you feel like it." She said. "If you decide to go down to the gym let me know and I'll come down and spot you." She added, with a smile.

Thought she wanted to talk? Kane thought, feeling confused and unsure.

Nodding, Kane indicated he was hungry by putting his hand on his stomach.

"Great your in your room or mine that is if you want to eat together." She said, suddenly unsure that she was reading him right.

Nodding again, Kane pointed to himself.

"Ok your room it is. I'll see you back at the hotel." She said smiling again.

J.J. waited a moment expecting him to join her so they could walk out together. When he didn't, she shrugged heading out to her rental.

Ok once more he's confusing me. Or maybe I confused him hugging him like that. But I couldn't help myself, I was so happy for him. J.J. thought, driving off.

Better get used to being alone again as soon as possible, besides some of the talent is still here. She's better off not being seen with me. He thought, waiting till she was out of sight before walking down the hallway.

J.J.

As she drove, J.J. she began trying to plan what she'd say to him.

I don't want to say the wrong thing and upset him, or worse. I can't let him know I'm falling hard for him. It would scare him off for sure. She thought.

Getting back to the hotel, she showered and dressed in sweats and an oversized T-shirts.

I can't go over too soon he won't be ready. She decided.

Pacing back and forth in her room, she kept looking at the clock.

Kane

Walking slowly to his car he dreaded the 'talk' he knew was coming.

At least she's going to do it in private, not in the ring like Tori and the others have done. He thought unhappily.

Getting back to his room, he showered and dressed quickly.

She beat me back here and I don't want her to catch me in the shower.

Pacing back and forth, Kane kept looking at the clock.

What's taking her so long? He wondered, getting more and more nervous as the time passed.

Kane/J.J.

Ok that should be long enough. She thought.

"Ready or not here I come." She muttered, as she walked out her door.

J.J. walked quickly down to Kane's room and knocked.

She's here he thought, feeling a thrill run through him until he remembered why she was here.

Opening the door, Kane stepped aside not even looking at J.J.

What's wrong with him? She wondered, seeing his stance and his behavior. Did I do something? Was it the hug?

Stepping inside the room, she waited for him to close the door. The she removed her sunglasses and hung them from the collar of her shirt.

J.J. walked over and took a seat on the couch.

Does she want to talk first or eat? He wondered. I think I'd rather get the 'talk' over with.

Going over to the couch Kane took a seat, on the end farthest from J.J.

I must have really done something if he's back to keeping his distance. She thought disappointed.

"Kane what did I do? You seem upset with me." She asked.

Did she forget she wanted to 'talk'? Kane wondered, getting up to pace.

"Kane I don't know why you're so upset. Please help me understand." She said, beginning to get nervous.

Turning around, Kane brought the box up and tried to speak, but nothing happened.

"Big guy sit down and take your time. I'll wait as long as it takes." She said, quietly patting the couch beside her leg.

Taking a deep breath, Kane brought the box up again.

"Wanted talk" Kane said, with great difficulty.

"Is that why you're upset?" She asked. "It's nothing bad, I'm just confused."

It's nothing bad? Not telling me to stay away? Could it be true she still wants to be around me even after today? He felt a wave of relief wash through him; it was so intense it made his knees weak.

Sitting down, Kane waited for her to continue.

"I don't know how to explain this." She began. "Maybe I'm just reading you wrong sometimes, I probably am but it's confusing the hell out of me."

What is she talking about? Kane wondered. Am I doing something wrong? Has she guessed that I have fallen for her? I hope not, and then she'll really stay away.

"Explain," He said, hoping it was enough.

"Well," She said obviously nervous. "It seems to like one minute you're happy I'm around and the next you're afraid to be seen with me. I know I'm not like the other women around here. They're all so gorgeous. I'd completely understand if you wanted me to keep away from you. But you need to tell me what you want. Was I misreading you? Is it just me?"

She really can read me. He thought still surprised by her ability to do that.

"Not misreading reason wrong," Kane said.

"I'm sorry Kane I don't understand." She said, quietly afraid of his answer.

"Being near me bad for you." He said, unable to meet her eyes.

"So I've heard." J.J. said laughing.

What's so funny? What does she mean? He wondered staring at her with his head cocked unconsciously.

"I'm sorry Kane; so far everyone has told me to keep my distance from you. They all had different reasons why but the gist of it was that it was 'bad' for me to be seen with you. I just think that it's hilarious that you would say the same thing." She said, still laughing a little.

Nodding Kane said, "Don't care"

"No, I don't care what they think. I've always chosen my friends for myself and I chose you, if you don't want my friendship that's something else." She said.

"Want afraid for you." He said.

"Why?" J.J. asked.

"Others use. You get hurt." He said.

"You're afraid the others will use our friendship against you? You're afraid that they'll actually hurt me?" She said, surprised that he would allow that kind of manipulation.

She does understand. Kane thought nodding.

"I'm not afraid Kane. But if you decide to keep our friendship, I want your word that you won't let them manipulate you because of me, No matter what." J.J. said seriously.

If I decide to keep our friendship? She's leaving it up to me? Wants me to promise I would let them hurt her rather than manipulate me! Never, I would kill anyone who hurt her. I can't make that promise. He thought.

"Want friendship can't promise." He said.

He does want the friendship GREAT! She thought. But can I convince him to make the promise. It's important I not be the cause of problems for him.

"I can't make you give your word. But I'd feel horrible if they made you do something because of me." She said.

I'd do anything to keep you safe. He thought, determined to do just that but wondering why he felt so protective of her.

"Do you want to keep our friendship a secret? It'll be really hard but I'll do it if that's what you want." She said, hoping he'd say no.

Sneaking around is the last thing I want. She thought.

Shaking his head no, Kane moved closer to her and took her hand.

I can't believe she's stayed my friend even when everyone told her it was a bad idea. He thought, amazed by her again.

"Ok, now that we're set on that what do you want to eat?" J.J. said.

Getting up, Kane grabbed the menu. They decided what they wanted and J.J. called in the order.

"So what did you have planned for tonight?" J.J. asked, while they waited.

Looking up, Kane pointed to the television.

He was going to watch TV? She thought. Then she saw the tapes beside the VCR.

"Oh research?" she said.

I'd rather just sit here with you. Kane thought nodding.

"Bossman matches?" J.J. asked. "Cool do you mind if I watch too or would you rather be alone so you can concentrate?"

"Stay." Kane said slowly.

I'll just have to make myself concentrate. He thought.

Their food finally arriving, they sat down and ate in silence.

"You know I think you shocked Vince today when you spoke. Your fans definitely loved it." She said, settling down on the floor in front of the TV.

Shocking Vince is what I wanted. I didn't even think about fans. He thought. Would they even care?

"Could you hear the crowd from where you were watching the event?" She asked, turning around to face him.

Why would she ask that? He wondered, shaking his head no.

"Well I wish you'd herd the reaction when you attacked Bossman. They went nuts. Then when you spoke, they went ballistic." J.J. said, smiling broadly. "It was really awesome." She added.

I can't believe the fans reacted that way. I wish I'd heard it, Kane thought, surprised that they would.

Getting up, J.J. went and grabbed some paper and a couple of pens. Then she sat back down on the floor with her back against the arm of Kane's chair.

"Ok ready to work." She said.

What's she doing? Kane wondered, getting up to load the VCR.

Sitting back J.J. concentrated on the match in front of her, pulling her knees up she used her legs as a desk. Carefully watching every move Bossman made J.J. jotted down notes of weaknesses she saw as well as potential shot angles.

It looks like Bossman definitely has stamina problems. Kane can use that against him. She thought, with a smile.

Watching the first tape, Kane noticed her writing.

What's she writing? Kane wondered, trying to read over her shoulder.

Failing that, he forced his attention back to the screen. Kane took a few notes when ideas occurred to him.

Damn it concentrate! He yelled, at himself. Get your damn head in the game, if you don't Bossman will kick your ass.

Then he looked turning his eyes back to the screen. He saw that the parts he'd wanted to see where over.

On the screen Bossman was walking up the ramp obviously pleased with himself.

Reaching up J.J. grabbed the remote.

I want to see that again. I think I missed a few things. She thought, hitting the rewind button.

What's she doing? Kane wondered, as she took the remote. I really should watch that again I missed most of it.

Bringing the box to his throat, Kane started to ask her to rewind it.

How did she know? He wondered, when he saw the tape rewind. I have to pay attention this time.

As the match was playing a second time, J.J. took a few more notes, as did Kane.

Man this chair needs more padding. J.J. thought, as she felt it dig into her back.

Getting up J.J. handed Kane the remote. "Sorry I should have asked. I wanted to see that again." She said. "I'm going to get a drink do you want one?"

Nodding, Kane rewound the tape then changed it.

Stretching as she crossed the room J.J. tried to work the kink out of her back. Picking up a couple bottles of water she walked back over to Kane.

"Mind if I sit in front of the chair. The arm is a little hard." She asked, handing Kane one of the bottles.

Nodding, Kane shifted his legs to one side. I hope that's enough room. He thought.

"Yeah, that position looks comfortable." J.J. said laughing.

Reaching down, she moved his leg back to the other side and sat between them.

Ok, Kane though, If that's what's comfortable for you.

"Ok Kane, whenever you're ready." J.J. said, settling back against the front of the chair.

Pressing the play button, Kane tried to ignore the feel of her between his legs.

Pay attention to the tape! Kane told himself.

As the tape began, J.J. began taking notes on DX as they did a run in on the ministry.

They attack from all sides and work well together. She thought. That's damn near impossible to counter, especially alone.

Watching the attack unfold, Kane looked for any weakness he could exploit.

The only reason Mark prevails is because he has the Ministry. How can I possibly overcome those odds? He wondered.

Tipping her head back, J.J. took a drink from the bottle of water.

Kane looked down, as he felt J.J.'s hair tickle his hand. Then shaking his head Kane fixed his gaze back on the screen.

As the last of the Ministry walked up the ramp victorious, J.J. realized that Kane was playing with her hair and stroking her head softly.

Umm, that feels really good. She thought, resisting the urge to lean back into his hand.

As he fast-forwarded to the Bossman match, he realized what he was doing.

I guess she doesn't mind because she hasn't moved away. He thought smiling.

Watching the match neither one moved except to write an occasional note. Then Kane rewound the tape and they watched both the run in and Bossman match again.

As they finished the tape for the second time Kane debated rewinding and watching them again.

I really don't need to see them a third time, but I don't want to move. He thought.

Reaching for the remote he ejected the tape.

Oh damn, now I have to move. She thought disappointed.

Leaning forward she grabbed the tape and loaded the next one. Then sitting back down against the chair she waited for the tape to start.

Did she do that so I'd stop? Or was she just being nice? Kane wondered idly.

Darn I'm getting tired. J.J. thought but I really want to help if I can.

Moving over a little, she laid her head on Kane's knee.

I hope he doesn't mind. She though.

As the tape began she recognized it immediately, and sat back up.

I don't think I can watch this again. It was hard to watch the first time, and I didn't know him then. It will kill me to watch it now. Why would he want to see this? She thought, slightly panicked.

Adjusting her position slightly, she prepared to watch.

He must be looking for something. The least I can do is watch and give my thoughts. She told herself.

The first match they watched was Bossman's match of that night. After he pinned Jarrett he began to beat on him with the nightstick. After a couple of minutes the refs came out and stopped him.

J.J. managed to take some more notes as she watched.

Fast-forwarding the tape J.J. felt Kane stiffen.

He's dreading this too. She thought.

Stopping the tape, J.J. watched the screen as Kane paced the ring and set off his pyro.

I'll finally see what really happened. Kane thought, stiffening even more.

Just remember he's ok now; he survived. She told herself, trying to keep calm as she watched X-Pac enter the ring.

The match began and it was just as she remembered. When she saw DX running to the ring her stomach flipped.

He's ok, he's ok. She began to repeat to herself over and over.

It did nothing to stop the panic she felt.

Listening to JR and the King he was surprised with the venom of JR's words and how vehemently he condemned DX. King's comments pissed him off, as being called a retard often did.

They came from everywhere. Kane thought, watching DX come to the ring. How could I possibly have defended against that? He wondered, watching the attack unfold.

What's wrong? Kane wondered, feeling J.J. flinch.

Watching the tape and J.J. he realized that she was flinching every time he got hit.

Is she ok? Why is she doing that? Kane wondered.

Looking back at the screen, Kane began stroking her head and the back of her neck in an attempt to comfort her.

Watching as Kane was tied up in the ropes she felt her stomach twist painfully and her eyes fill with tears.

I can't stand this. She thought.

On the screen, DX had chairs now and they were hitting Kane over and over.

How can he stand to watch this? She wondered.

J.J. didn't realize she was twitching with every blow, any more than she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was oblivious, trapped by the carnage unfolding on the screen.

Kane felt his anger rising as he watched DX pounding on him. It rose further as he saw Hunter and the Outlaws give chairs to everyone.

Now I know how they got the chairs. He thought, watching them begin to use them on him.

I never knew they said those things. He thought, hearing their trash talk. Guess the sound of steel chairs on my head drown them out.

Kane saw X-Pac and Chyna slide out of the ring.

I don't remember them leaving? Kane thought idly.

Watching them as they kept the refs away, he finally understood.

That's what happened. That's why they didn't help, they couldn't. He thought, surprised that he actually felt relief.

Finally seeing how hard the refs tried to help, and watching them come from the crowd as last he realized it wasn't just for show.

Enough! Oh God I can't take any more. J.J. thought, pushing away from the chair and getting to her feet.

"Um, I need a drink." She said, quickly her voice cracking as she stumbled away without ever looking at Kane.

I can't let him see me like this. He'll know! You are so unworthy of him. If he ever finds out about you he's gone, sooner if he finds out how you feel. Get a hold of yourself! J.J.'s mind was a riot of emotions she had thought long gone.

Needs a drink? She has one. Kane thought, watching the move away.

Getting up, he watched J.J. closely.

Something is wrong, her voice sounded wrong. He realized, and he was upset by the thought.

Walking toward her he saw her open a bottle of bourbon and pour a double. He was surprised to see her down it in one gulp.

What's she doing! I've never seen her drink. He thought, becoming even more upset.

Coming up behind her he grasped J.J.'s shoulder and turned her around to face him.

What! NO! I can't let him see I've been crying. She thought, trying to hide her face.

Oh no you don't, you will not hide from me again. Kane thought, pulling her hands away from her face.

She's been crying? Why would she cry over that tape? He wondered confused.

Pulling her into a hug, Kane could feel her trying to control her sobs.

"I'm sorry Kane. I'm acting like an idiot." J.J. whispered.

Kane shook his head no, unable to do more without his box. He held her stroking his hand up and down J.J.'s back. Then bending over he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the chair.

Sitting down with her in his arms was awkward, but he managed it.

Damn it get hold of yourself! She told herself sternly. This isn't helping.

"I'm sorry. That upset me when they aired it. Seeing it now that I…" She paused. "Know you is just too much. I reacted badly."

Almost blew it. I almost said now that I love you. Love, I never thought I'd feel that. Too bad it can never be. She thought.

Reaching for his box Kane tried to decide what to say.

"Better now?" Kane asked. "Not bad as looked." He added.

"Yeah right." J.J. laughed. "Those shots had absolutely nothing to do with your broken ribs."

He must think I'm an idiot. She thought, ashamed of herself and her reaction.

What if something like that happens again? She'll be out there; she has to keep her cool. Kane thought.

"Happen again, what do?" Kane asked, still holding her.

"I'll just have to deal with it. I'll try to restrain myself from jumping into the ring with my camera and breaking it over their heads." J.J. said laughing again.

Oh that would be hilarious. He thought, as the image of her doing that entered his mind.

J.J. could feel Kane shaking with silent laughter.

"What you don't think I can do it?" J.J. said, trying to look serious.

"Seen you lift." He said, pausing for a moment. "Not worried. Vince angry." Kane said, still laughing.

"Seriously though, I know this is what you do. I won't interfere." J.J. said.

Good, Kane thought. I wouldn't want her getting into trouble.

"Ok, do you have more tapes to watch?" J.J. asked.

Shaking his head Kane held her more closely.

I should have said yes, so she'd stay a little longer. Kane thought sadly.

He seems to want me to stay. She thought. What could a few minutes hurt? She told herself laying her head on his shoulder.

Sitting quietly for a while, Kane felt her go limp in his arms.

She's asleep. He thought. What do I do now? I can't sit here all night but I really don't want to wake her.

Sitting a while longer, Kane stroked her back. Then smiling to himself he got to his feet cradling her in his arms.

Carrying J.J. with ease he laid her on the bed. She sat down removing her shoes before pulling the covers up over her. Then taking off his own shoes he looked over at the small couch.

I'll never get any sleep on that. He thought. Maybe she won't mind, after all it won't be the first time.

Crawling under the covers, Kane resisted the urge to pull her into his arms.

Waking suddenly, it took J.J. a moment to figure out where she was and what had awakened her.

Kane thrashed again, between the sheets.

"Oh" She said, throwing back the covers. "Kane." She whispered.

Kane rolled onto his back, his head rolling from side to side even as he kicked his feet.

Putting her hand on Kane's chest J.J. began talking, saying anything hoping to calm him.

Finally unable to stand to watch him in torment, J.J. shook him hard.

Snapping awake Kane bolted upright. Damn it's always the same.

Calming down slightly, Kane felt J.J.'s hand stroking his arm. Then as his breathing slowed he realized she was talking to him.

"Kane please look at me. Let me know you're ok." Kane heard, as he concentrated on her words. She sounds really worried?

Turning to look at her, Kane nodded his head.

"Good." J.J. said. "It looked really bad."

Changing her position so she was facing him, J.J. took his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help." She said.

Should I tell her? Does she really want to know? Kane wondered.

Then getting up Kane paced for a minute before walking over to the table and getting his box.

"Trade." Kane said.

"What do you mean?" J.J. asked apprehensively.

"Nightmare plane." Kane said slowly.

"Oh," she said, shocked that he'd ask that.

I can't tell him that! She thought frantically. I've never told anyone about that.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Kane waited.

He's waiting for an answer. What the hell am I going to do? She thought, beside herself with fear.

Finally taking a deep breath J.J. said "Deal, nightmare for nightmare." Anything for him, she thought to herself. I can't believe I am going to tell him.

Bringing the box up Kane began. "Always same. Fire mother trapped me trapped. Feel heat smell me burn feel it. Fear can't escape." He said with obvious difficulty and several pauses.

"That sounds horrible. What a terrible memory to relive again and again." J.J. said, unable to resist the urge to hug him.

Pulling her against his side, he waited for her to begin.

Oh how do I tell him this? I never should have agreed to this. J.J. thought, almost deciding to back out.

Taking a deep breath, she got up and began pacing unable to look at Kane.

"When I was a kid my father died. I ended up in foster care. One of the people who took me in was Carl. He used to come into my room and …" She paused, unsure how to continue.

If he ever finds out what happened to Carl he'd hate me for sure. She thought.

She was raped? Kane thought, feeling his blood begin to boil.

"He'd cover my mouth and touch me. Then he'd rape me. In my nightmare it happens again. I can hear him telling me to be quite, be a good girl. I tried to close my eyes to block it out, but he wouldn't let me. He told me he wanted to see my pretty eyes that it's what he liked best about me." She continued, keeping her back to Kane. She was afraid to see the shock and revulsion in his eyes.

That's why she wears the glasses and got so upset when I said her eyes were pretty. It makes sense now. Kane thought, angry that she'd had to endure that.

Getting up, Kane walked up behind J.J. and turned her around. Then pulling her into a strong embrace he brought the box up.

How to I say this? He wondered

"Sorry asshole." Kane said, with difficulty as his anger closed his throat.

Tipping her head back she looked into Kane's eyes trying to see his real reaction.

He's really pissed. She thought with wonder.

"Yes he was, but I survived and so did you." She said, trying to smile to lighten the mood.

"Ready for sleep?" She added doubtfully.

It's too late for sleep. Kane thought, pointing to the clock.

"Oh man its morning." J.J. said when she saw the clock. "Guess I should head back to my room and get ready. It's a long drive to Houston."

"Together?" Kane asked.

Please say yes. He thought

"Sure that would be great." She said. "We should probably keep your rental. I don't think you'll fit in my compact." She added laughing.

Nodding his head, Kane tried to picture himself squeezing into a compact.

"Meet you in the hall in an hour? Or do you need more time?" She asked.

"Hour" Kane said.

Sliding into her shoes, J.J. headed back to her room.

She was humming softly to herself as she showered. J.J. was looking forward to the drive.

While showering, Kane realized he was grinning uncontrollably. He continued to smile even as he packed. Slipping into his mask Kane gathered his two bags and stepped into the hallway.

Seeing Kane step out, J.J. stood up and picked up her bags.

She looks as happy about this arrangement as I feel. He thought, seeing her smiling.

As they checked out of the hotel they were oblivious of the stares that they attracted. After paying her bill J.J. asked the clerk to return her rental.

Packing Kane's SUV J.J. put her CD player and disk case in the back seat, within reach. Turning around she saw Kane was holding her door open.

"We're going to split the driving right big guy?" J.J. asked, as he climbed in.

Turning the key Kane shrugged.

"Fine Kane, but you're the one meeting Bossman tonight not me." J.J. said

I hope he sees that I don't want him to be tired tonight. He could get hurt if he is already tired. She thought, silently willing him to understand.

Maybe she's right. Split the drive and then I'll rest before going to the arena. I can't afford to be tired my first match back. Kane thought, nodding his head before he pulled out.

Reaching out J.J. turned on the radio and tried to find a clear station. Failing to find one she liked, she reached into the back seat and pulled her CD player and case into the front seat. Putting a country CD into it she sat back as the music began.

"Kane is this ok or would you rather have rock or something?" J.J. asked.

Pointing to the radio Kane made the OK sign with his hand.

Watching the landscape pass, J.J. was surprised to feel Kane take her hand.

Driving along Kane listened to the words of the country songs as J.J. sang along.

I never really listened to the words before. He thought. It was always background noise while I drove. They're really pretty good.

It feels odd to be driving with someone and not talking. Being trapped in a car with someone is a great way to get to know them. She thought.

Does she even realize she's singing? She seemed so embarrassed when she thought I'd heard her before. Kane wondered, smiling as he enjoyed her voice.

After driving for a while, they stopped at a small town diner for lunch.

Ugh, Kane thought, stretching. I hate long drives.

Walking around the car, he saw that J.J. was laughing.

"A little stiff big guy?" She asked. "I can't help but picture me trying to pry you out of my compact."

Stopping in his tracks, Kane cocked his head and stared at her a moment. Then his shoulders began to shake with silent laughter.

Grabbing Kane's hand, J.J. pulled him toward the diner.

"Come on slow poke I'm starving." She laughed.

As they were entering the diner, they were immediately the center of attention.

"Take a seat anywhere folks; I'll be right with you." The woman behind the counter called out.

Going toward a back booth J.J. heard a few comments of "Damn he's big." And "What's with the mask?"

Settling into their seats, J.J. noticed that the conversations had already gone back to normal.

Handing them their menus the waitress kept staring at Kane.

What's wrong with her? Kane wondered, beginning to feel uncomfortable with her scrutiny.

Well she's being a little obvious. J.J. thought, getting a little upset with the waitress.

"You're that Kane fella ain't you? That wrestler?" She said, obviously surprised.

Nodding, Kane relaxed a bit.

"Oh my boys are gonna flip when I tell them you was here. They watch that wrestling all the time. Could I get your autograph?" She asked, ending the rush of words.

Nodding again, Kane signed her order pad.

"Thanks so much. I'll be right back to take your order." She said, walking away.

Finally, J.J. thought. Finally someone who treats him normally like a celebrity but like a normal person.

She was cool. Kane thought, looking at the menu.

Pointing out what he wanted to J.J., they waited for the waitress to return. When she did she looked at Kane first and asked what he wanted.

Surprised Kane took the menu and pointed to his order. Then the waitress took J.J.'s order before heading back to the kitchen.

"You know she's in the back calling her boys." J.J. said laughing. "You're going to have writer's cramp before we get back on the road."

Shaking his head, Kane rolled his eyes in amusement unable to believe she'd bother.

As the food was arriving, J.J. saw a group gathering outside the diner.

"You're public waits." J.J. said, looking toward the window.

Looking over her shoulder Kane saw the group.

What are they doing here? It's just me. He wondered.

"At least it looks like they're going to wait until you are done eating." J.J. said.

Is he actually surprised they're here? She wondered in amazement.

Finishing up, Kane paid refusing to allow J.J. to. Then they turned walking outside.

The crowd had grown and began surrounding Kane. He was signing as quickly as possible. Looking around he realized that J.J. was gone.

Where'd she go? Kane wondered, anxiously looking around.

I'd better wait at the car until he's done. That way I won't get crushed. She thought, with a smile.

Gazing over the heads of the fans he saw her. She was waiting on the car watching him.

Signing the last autograph at last, he began walking toward her.

"I could have gotten some great shots there." J.J. said as Kane reached the car. "But the camera is in there." She added pointing to the hatch of the SUV.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kane pulled the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the passenger door and opened it.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" J.J. said, holding out her hand.

What did I forget? Kane wondered, cocking his head.

"The keys big guy, it's my turn to drive." She said, still holding out her hand.

Nodding, Kane handed her the keys and climbed into the SUV.

J.J. closed his door before he could do it himself. Then she walked around the car.

"Boy Kane you sit in the backseat to drive don't you." J.J. laughed, pulling the seat forward.

Then as she was entering traffic, she saw Kane looking through her CDs. Choosing one Kane put it into the player.

J.J. was surprised to hear that he'd chosen Mark Wills.

She saw Kane lean his head back and begin tapping his foot. J.J. could tell by his posture that he was relaxed but not falling asleep. As she drove J.J. began singing unconsciously.

I'm surprised he would choose this. She thought. I never pictured him as a country fan.

These lyrics are really good. Kane thought. I wonder what else she has in here.

Looking through the case he changed from CD to CD.

He seems to be choosing CDs at random. J.J. thought, as he went from Mark Wills to Metallica to Bob Seger.

"Big guy, you're as bad as me." J.J. laughed, at his look of confusion. "I thought I was the only one with such eclectic music taste."

"It's good. It ok?" Kane said slowly, wondering if the music selection was bothering her. "Never listened much before."

"You never listened to music growing up?" J.J. asked, both surprised and doubtful.

"Father not like." Kane said, with a shrug.

"Good." J.J. said. "Now I can corrupt your music tastes to be as crazy as mine." She said laughing evilly and rubbed her hands together.

Reaching down she took his hand as he continued to play one CD after another.

Arriving at the hotel in Houston J.J. pulled up in front. Unloading together, she then jumped back into the SUV and went to park.

Getting back to the door, she saw Kane trying to find a way to carry the entire stack luggage.

"Give it up big guy." She said. "I pack way too much. You'll never be able to carry it all."

Picking up some of the bags she said, "I should learn to pack more like you, then I wouldn't need a forklift to move my luggage."

It's easy for me to pack. Kane thought sadly. Everything I own fits in two bags.

Checking in they headed up to their rooms.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave. I assume you want to get there early because it's your first match back." J.J. said.

Nodding Kane went to his room down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hunter

I'll be damned if I'll let that little bitch defy me. Hunter thought, as he watched J.J. arrive with Kane.

"I told her to keep clear of that deep fried freak. She needs to learn that I won't be defied." Hunter said to the Outlaws.

"What're we going to do?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know yet. But whatever it is it'll be fun for us and bad for them." Hunter replied.

"Definitely." Gun said laughing.

J.J.

Unlocking her door, J.J. dragged her luggage in.

I wish his room wasn't so far down the hall. She thought sadly.

J.J. set about unpacking her gear.

I should be able to get a little work done before we have to go. She thought, as she setup the equipment in the bathroom.

Kane

Opening his door Kane tossed his bags on the chair. Pulling his small arena bag out he quickly packed what he'd need at the arena.

I really should lie down. He thought. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm going to need to be my best tonight.

Setting his travel alarm, Kane lay down. Then rolling over he put his mask on the bedside table. Closing his eyes Kane tried to relax.

Wish she was here. Kane thought, remembering the feel of her in his arms as he dozed off.

J.J.

Finishing up the second roll J.J. looked at her watch.

Not bad, I might get one more roll done before Kane gets here. She thought. That will mean less work to do over the break.

Kane

A persistent buzzing dragged Kane from sleep. He rolled over groggily and turned off the alarm. Going into the bathroom he tossed a towel over the mirror out of habit before bending to splash cold water on his face.

Need a shave. Kane thought, as he slid his hand down his face and took out his razor.

Hope I can get this even. He thought, idly as he shaved by feel. Guess it really doesn't matter though since no one can tell with the mask.

Finishing up, Kane wiped his face with another towel before going to the bedroom to get his mask.

That nap was just what I needed. Kane thought. I feel a lot better now.

Picking up his small duffel and his key Kane headed down the hall to J.J.'s room.

J.J. /Kane

As the third roll was drying, J.J. looked at her watch again.

Almost time. She thought. I hope these dry in time I'd like to give them to Vince.

Brushing her hair quickly, J.J. then cleaned the chemicals off her hands. Walking out into the bedroom she changed into her blacks.

While she was waiting, J.J. packed her camera bag and checked the pictures one last time.

Good they're dry. She thought, gathering them up.

Just as she was finishing, she heard a knock on the door.

Slipping the pictures into an envelope, J.J. put on her sunglasses and hurried to open the door.

"You have perfect timing." She said when she saw Kane standing there. "I just need to grab my camera bag." J.J. added, going back into her room.

Very nice. Kane thought, watching her walk away

Slipping the envelope into the bag she picked it up.

"All set." She said, as she walked up to Kane.

Putting their stuff into the SUV J.J. handed Kane the keys.

"Safe to assume you want to drive?" J.J. asked.

Nodding, Kane took the keys and opened J.J.'s door.

Reaching into the driver's side door, Kane pushed the seat back before climbing in.

Good thing I remembered. She'd really get a kick out of me trying to get in and not being able to fit. Kane thought, smiling at the picture himself.

"So are you psyched?" J.J. asked, already knowing the answer.

Nodding Kane looked at her.

He really is thrilled. She thought I can't wait to finally see him in the ring. I just hope I don't have to watch him get hurt.

Reaching out she took Kane's hand, gently rubbing her thumb across the back of his glove.

Pulling up to the arena, Kane reluctantly took his hand out of hers.

Walking down the hall, J.J. was looking for Vince's office.

"I have to drop these off." J.J. said spotting the office.

Nodding, Kane walked with her to the door.

J.J. /Vince

Walking into the office she saw that Vince was on the phone.

Good, she thought I can drop these off and get out of here.

Stepping forward, she put the envelope on his desk and turned to go.

"J.J. wait." Vince called out. "I need to speak with you."

What does he want now? She wondered.

"I'll call you back." She heard Vince say, as she turned around.

"Have a seat." Vince said, waiting while she did.

"Which shots are these?" He asked.

"Those are some of last night's event." She said. "I expect to get all I have done over the three day break." J.J. added with a shrug.

"Good because over the next two events I'd like you to get the layout shots for DX. I want them done individually and in groups."

"No problem, but you do realize that with the events and the setups it will be awhile before you get them?" J.J. said with a shrug.

"You forgot autograph sessions and other promotions." Vince said smiling.

"You're right I did. So as you can see I'm shooting more film than I can possibly develop within the limited time I have left." J.J. said seriously. "You also said I'd have plenty of time to continue my own work while I travel."

"You're right. I have given you and the others a lot to do and not much time to do it. It's not like you can develop film while you travel." Vince said nodding. "I'll have to look into this."

Like he didn't already know this? J.J. thought, not believing that for a minute.

"Was that all you needed?" J.J. asked. "I've got a lot to do before the show starts."

"Yes, I'll get back to you later about the setup for DX and this problem you've brought to my attention."

"Great" J.J. said getting up.

Kane

I'll just wait for her here. Kane thought, leaning back against the wall outside Vince's door.

Standing there, he tried to relax and resist the urge to pace.

I wonder what's taking so long. I thought she said she was only dropping them off. He thought, watching the others begin to arrive.

Looking down the hall he saw Bossman heading his way.

I got him pretty good. Kane thought, smiling behind the mask. He's still got the bandage on and his eyes look swollen.

Kane stood there watching as Bossman continued down the hall in his direction.

No way he just walks by; He's got to say something. Kane thought, almost hoping that Bossman would start something.

"Hello freak." Bossman said. "You know boy I told you before that I would make you scream. Now after what you did, that ain't enough. Tonight will be the last time you walk into the ring. Fact is you'll be lucky if you ever walk again."

Straightening up, Kane just tugged on his glove and glared at him.

Go ahead! I have no problem starting early. Kane thought, staring directly into Bossman's eyes.

"Later freak." Bossman said, seeing Vince's door opening.

"Do I even what to know what he wanted?" J.J. said, as she walked out the door.

NO Kane thought, almost laughing at the look on her face.

"Thanks for waiting, sorry it took so long." She said, patting him on the back.

Walking down the hall J.J. said. "So do you need to change right away or do we have time for food first?"

Pointing to his bag, Kane nodded then put his hand on his stomach.

"Cool can I wait or do you want to meet me at the café?" J.J. asked.

Before he could answer they were standing outside the locker room.

Holding up two fingers, Kane looked at the door.

"Ok two minutes, but if you make me wait three I'm going to be very upset." J.J. said smiling broadly.

Shaking his head, Kane went into the locker room.

Kane

Kane was still laughing to himself even as the door closed the door behind him. Ignoring the sudden silence he found and empty locker and tossed his bag inside.

I should bring the box just in case. Kane thought, as he started to close the door.

Then snapping the lock in place he turned to go.

Last thing I need is one of them monkeying with my gear. Kane thought, as he checked the lock.

Kane/J.J.

Walking out of the room, he saw J.J. standing there looking at her watch.

"We just made it big guy." J.J. said, trying to keep a straight face.

Shaking his head, Kane brought his hand up and pretended to wipe sweat from his brow as if relieved to have made the deadline.

Seeing the gesture, J.J. began laughing, unable to keep it back any longer.

Wow, I never would have expected that from him. He's always been so serious. She thought, with amazement.

I got her. Kane thought pleased with himself. I actually got her.

Still smiling behind his mask, Kane waited for her to get control of herself.

Walking into the catering area, J.J. was surprised as always by the amount and types of food available.

Well if all the guys eat like Kane they need this much food. J.J. thought.

"Kane why don't you go get your fifteen pounds off food while I find us a table?" J.J. said, smiling up at Kane.

Shaking his head no, J.J. could easily see the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. He pointed to J.J. then the food.

"Fine you find the table, but I don't want to hear it if there isn't enough food left for you." J.J. said laughing as she turned toward the enormous spread laid out a few feet away.

Quickly gathering a salad, chicken and a small dessert J.J. went looking for Kane. She found him sitting alone at a back table.

"All set big guy." J.J. said taking a seat.

Is that all she's eating? You'd think she'd need more than that with all the energy she uses. Kane thought, when he saw the tray J.J. had just set down.

Getting up, Kane went and got his own dinner. Returning to the table he saw that J.J. had waited for him.

She said she was hungry, why didn't she eat? Why did she wait for me? Kane wondered, taking a seat.

He lifted a plate filled with chicken and pasta off his tray and put it on J.J.'s.

"Kane I have plenty." J.J. said, trying to put the plate back on Kane's tray.

Shaking his head no, he pointed to the food and to J.J.

"Kane I understand that you want me to eat it, but I'd really rather not. I have plenty right here." J.J. said, taking a bite of salad.

Nodding, Kane finally allowed her to put the food back on his tray.

I hope he isn't going to try to start telling me what to do? J.J. worried. Nah he wouldn't do that.

Guess we'll have to talk about this later. I really don't want her to get sick. Kane thought, frowning behind his mask.

Finishing their meals, Kane and J.J. headed out of the dining area.

"I have a few things to do before the staff meeting. Do you want to meet me there?" J.J. asked.

Nodding slightly, Kane turned to go.

Damn he's got such a great ass. J.J. thought, as she watched him walk away.

Kane

Have to find a quiet place to get my head right. Kane thought, walking down the hall.

Looking around, Kane found a small-unused room and went inside. Taking a seat against the wall across from the door he closed his eyes.

This is good. I'll know immediately if someone opens that door. Kane thought, shifting his position trying to get comfortable.

Focus! Kane thought to himself.

In his mind, Kane went over the matches he'd studied.

J.J.'s right Bossman's stamina sucks. He thought. All I have to do there is run him around until he's winded. Then he shouldn't be hard to finish off. But how do I keep DX off me while I do that?

Sitting there Kane simply let his mind run, hoping for an answer to his question.

Stop thinking about J.J. she isn't going to give you the answer. Kane told himself for the umpteenth time since he'd sat down.

J.J.

Turning away as Kane left her sight; J.J. went to get her spare camera. Checking it over carefully before putting it behind the announce table. Then she left going back to the locker room to go over the rest of her gear.

"Hey Chris, Tim." J.J. called out, as the two men entered the equipment area.

"What's up J.J."? Chris asked.

"Not much. But I wanted to give you guys a heads up. I talked to Vince today." J.J. said.

"And" Tim asked.

"Well I told him that with all the added events and all the film I was shooting I was having trouble keeping up with the development of it all." J.J. said with a shrug.

"You didn't tell him we were complaining did you?" Chris asked concerned.

"I would never do that without talking to you first." J.J. said. "I told him 'I' was having trouble keeping up. I just thought you should know in case he talks to you."

"Oh ok." They both said.

"Time for the staff." Tim said, looking at his watch.

"Already?" J.J. commented getting up.

Walking into the room J.J. took her usual position to the right of the door.

As the room began filling up J.J. looked around.

Where is he? Vince is going to start any minute. J.J. wondered, beginning to worry. What if he was ambushed? Maybe I should go look for him?

Vince clearing his throat brought her attention to the front of the room.

It's too late now. She thought. I hope he's ok.

Vince was nearly done with the opening of his usual speech, when Kane slipped in and stood beside her.

Kane/J.J.

Walking through the hall, Kane quickly noticed that it was completely empty.

Shit I'm late. He thought, breaking into a jog.

Getting to the room, Kane stopped and took a deep breath before pushing the door open enough to slip in.

He's here. Good, J.J. thought, relieved but trying not to call attention to him.

"Nice of you to join us Kane. I hope we're not tearing you away from something more important than our lowly meeting." Vince said sarcastically.

Vince is an Asshole. J.J. thought, as she felt Kane stiffen beside her.

Damn it! How could you lose track of time like that? You've just given Vince another reason to cause you grief. Kane berated himself, as he tried to ignore the laughter that followed Vince's comment.

He looks ok J.J. thought, after taking a brief look at him. I wonder what kept him.

Turning her attention back to Vince, she tried to listen as he gave his typical speech.

As Vince was finishing he turned to Kane and said, "Thanks again for making time for us Kane. We're done." Vince said finishing.

Time! J.J. thought suddenly, looking down to confirm her thought.

I've never seen him wear a watch. He probably just lost track of time. J.J. said to herself.

He couldn't just drop it could he? Kane thought, angrily taking one more look at Vince before leaving.

Walking out behind Kane, J.J. could tell he was still upset.

"You didn't miss much." J.J. said, trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work.

Doesn't matter what I missed. I shouldn't have been late, Kane thought, still upset with himself.

"Ok, well… I'm sure you have a lot to do before the talent meeting so I'll see you there." J.J. said, realizing he was still upset.

Is he pissed at himself or Vince? Or maybe both. J.J. asked herself as she walked away.

Kane

I should change now because after the talent meeting the locker room will be full. Kane thought, turning toward in that direction.

Changing quickly, Kane then slipped his sweats over his ring gear.

Now I'll only have to change the mask and put on my boots after the meeting. He thought as he walked back out of the locker room.

Wandering around back stage, Kane kept careful watch of the time.

Can't be late again. He told himself

Finally, Kane turned going to the meeting room again.

J.J.

Moving around backstage J.J. decided to take a look at the available backgrounds. It took a while but she finally chose four or five that she'd use for DX next week.

Time to go. J.J. thought, when she realized the time.

Climbing out of the truck, she saw The Ministry huddled together in the hall.

I wonder what they're up to now. She thought as she passed. Probably no good or they wouldn't have shut up when they saw me. I just hope Kane isn't the target tonight. He's got enough trouble already.

Walking into the room, she saw that she was early.

Kane/J.J.

The room's only half full. She thought.

Looking to her right she saw that Kane was already there. Stepping past him she took her usual position on his right.

Wow he looks so intense. I guess he's gotten himself ready to go. I'd better not disturb him. She thought.

Keep your focus! He told himself, as he saw her pass in front. Now is not the time for distractions or weakness. Keep your guard up or you'll regret it.

Staring straight-ahead Kane waited for Vince to begin.

As the meeting progressed Vince gave the match order.

"Kane and Bossman your match will be third and I've decided to make it a no DQ." Vince said smiling at Kane.

Third? That's not bad; At least it's not first. No DQ not a problem. Kane thought.

Well third isn't bad. But NO DQ! Shit that means that anyone can interfere legally! J.J. thought angrily.

Vince moved on to setups.

"In addition to setups next week J.J. will begin the layout shots of DX." Vince said.

Those cocky bastards. Kane thought, as he watched them stand and begin posing. That must be what he told her about earlier. Why didn't she say anything about it?

They seem entirely too happy about that and the no DQ status of Kane's match. J.J. thought, looking over toward DX.

Finishing the meeting as usual, Vince asked for match requests. Then there were the usual grudge and rematch requests.

What no dramatic requests from the Undertaker? And no requests from DX? I'm shocked. J.J. thought.

Mark is up to something. It's written all over his face. What could it be and why is he staring at me with that sick smile? I'll have to watch him and his lackeys very closely. Kane thought, watching them warily.

"If there are no more requests we're done." Vince said.

Kane slipped out of the room as soon as those words left Vince's mouth. By the time J.J. got out the door he was well down the hall.

Too bad, J.J. thought. I would have liked to wish him luck.

J.J.

Practically running from one spot to another to shoot setups, J.J. didn't have a second to sit down. Then it was time for her to get down to ringside.

Reloading her cameras as she headed to the curtain she stopped. Reaching into her pocket she took out her notebook and dashed out a quick note.

"Excuse me Seth is it?" J.J. called out to a passing crewmember.

"Yes it is. What can I do for you?" Seth asked.

"Could you take this to Kane for me?" J.J. said, passing him the note.

"UHH sure." Seth said, taking the note hesitantly.

He looks terrified. J.J. thought, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." J.J. said, turning once again toward the ring area.

The first two matches went quickly without much in the way of surprises.

Kane

Pacing back and forth in the locker room Kane tried to keep his focus and warm up for his match.

He ignored the knock on the door and continued pacing.

"Um Kane." He heard someone say hesitantly.

Turning around he saw a young crewman standing just inside the door.

What? He wants me? Kane thought, walking toward the youngster.

Seth cringed as Kane walked toward him. His hand shaking as he held the note out to Kane.

Snatching the note Kane pointed toward the door. Then he went back to pacing.

That kid acted like I was going to kill him. I've never hit any of the crew! Well at least not intentionally. He corrected himself.

Sitting down he opened the note expecting it to be some demand from Vince.

Instead he read,

Kick ASS!

J.J.

The thrill that ran through him was a surprise, but the even bigger surprise was that he felt even more focused.

Getting up, Kane opened his locker and slipped the note into his bag.

"Five minutes Kane." An official yelled from outside the door.

Snapping the lock shut, Kane walked out of the locker room and toward the gorilla position.

I'd almost forgotten how much of a rush this is. Kane thought, as he felt the adrenaline begin to course through his body.

Standing behind the curtain, Kane waited for his pyro and music to hit. When it did he walked out through the curtain and onto the top of the ramp.

Walking down he soaked up the shouts and screams from the sixteen thousand plus fans in attendance.

Holy shit they're cheering me! They're not booing? Kane thought, when he listened closely. It's probably just because I'm facing Bossman and no one likes that ass.

Reaching the ring, Kane rolled under the bottom rope and paced a moment before moving to the center.

Tugging his glove once, Kane then threw back his head and raised his arms.

Hold it a second and down. Kane thought, dropping his arms to signal his pyro.

Damn that's louder than I remember. Kane thought, as the ring posts exploded and the lights came up.

King/JR

"Well Kane looks as big and dangerous as ever." King said. "He's just plain insane. Kane doesn't wrestle he just likes to hurt people. He's out to end careers."

"Personally I'm surprised to see him back so soon. It wasn't even two months ago that DX tried to end Kane's career. If Kane were a normal man they'd have succeeded." JR said earnestly. "I doubt he's at a hundred percent."

"That's just it he isn't normal. My sources tell me that he nearly attacked a fan not long ago." King said.

"I seriously doubt that." JR said.

"Well here comes Bossman." JR continued, as Bossman's music started. "That sick ex-prison guard from cob county Georgia, and as usual he's coming down to the ring with that illegal object the nightstick."

"Do you blame him? He has to face Kane. If it were me I'd bring anything I could get my hands on." King said. "For those of you who are just tuning in this match has been deemed a no DQ by Mr. McMahon." King added sounding excited about it. "So the nightstick is perfectly legal JR."

"This match is not going to be for the faint of heart. It's bound to be a slobbernocker." JR said.

"JR do you have any idea why Kane attacked Bossman yesterday? I mean you'd think he'd go after DX right?" King asked.

"I don't have any… oh looks like Kane isn't wasting any time. He didn't even wait for Bossman to get to the bottom of the ramp.

J.J.

Wow that was close. J.J. thought, practically diving out of Kane's path.

Getting her balance, J.J. began shooting as Kane nailed Bossman with rapid-fire rights and lefts.

Stepping up beside the ramp, J.J. was just in time to get a shot of Bossman's face as the back of his head impacted with the steel ramp.

He looks like shit already and the bell hasn't even rung yet. J.J. thought, taking a few more shots of Kane continuing to punish his opponent.

Get him Kane. J.J. thought happily.

Continuing to snap pictures as Kane dragged a battered Bossman to his feet, then scooping him up easily. Kane tossed him over the top rope.

Why does Kane keep looking around? Is he that sure someone will interfere? J.J. wondered, as Kane checked the area before entering the ring.

Moving closer to the ring, J.J. continued to snap shot after shot of Kane manhandling a stumbling Bossman.

Way to go Kane! J.J. thought. Don't give him a chance to catch his breath. Keep after him.

Going to the other side of the ring, J.J. saw Kane looking around again.

NO Kane look out! J.J. wanted to shout as Bossman took advantage of Kane's momentary lapse.

Kane

Where the hell are they? I know they're out there somewhere waiting. Kane thought, looking around.

What? Where did that come from he was down. Kane thought, as he hit the canvas.

Shit he would go for the ribs. Kane said, to himself as he tried to avoid another kick from Bossman.

ENOUGH! Kane thought, after a few well-placed kicks from his opponent.

NOW it's your turn. Kane said, to himself as he came to one knee nailing a surprised Bossman with a mighty uppercut.

Smiling with satisfaction, Kane got to his feet and began stalking his unsteady adversary.

A sidewalk slam followed by a flying lariat should finish this. Kane thought, scooping up the ex-prison guard and dropping him violently onto his back.

Standing up, Kane walked to the corner and stepped through the ropes.

That's right stand up. Now turn around. That's it Bossman just a little closer. Kane encouraged Bossman as he climbed to the top rope.

King/JR

"I can't believe this move hadn't been banned. Someone his size should not be allowed to come off the top rope." King said.

"What's he looking for? He needs to keep his mind on the match." JR commented. "You can't take your eyes of an opponent as experienced and vicious as Bossman for a second."

"You got that right JR." King said, as Bossman ran over and pushed Kane down onto the arena floor.

"I think Kane hit his face on the barrier on the way down. That could do some serious damage." JR said with obvious concern.

"What are you worried about his face for. It can't get any worse." King commented.

J.J.

OW Shit! That looked really bad. J.J. thought, when she saw the impact through her camera's eye.

Look out Kane he's coming out after you. J.J. yelled, silently her camera forgotten for a moment.

He doesn't want you involved just do your job. J.J. berated herself, bringing the camera up again.

Watching through the lens as she shot, J.J. could see Bossman kicking Kane in the face again and again.

What are you up to now you sick bastard? J.J. wondered, as she saw an evil gleam appear in the ex-guard's eye.

Following him, J.J. continued shooting as he walked around the ring and got his nightstick.

God no I can't let him use that on Kane. His ribs have barely healed. What can I do? I promised Kane I wouldn't interfere in his matches; he'll be pissed if I do. J.J.'s mind was a jumble of worry and half-completed thoughts.

Standing to the side halfway between the two men, J.J. alternately shot Kane struggling to his feet and Bossman's approach.

Watching Kane finally gain his feet, she knew he was too late to avoid the blow.

J.J. continued shooting her mind too clouded to completely process what she was seeing.

She watched through the impartial eye of her camera as Kane was struck over and over by Bossman using the nightstick.

Then Bossman turned to taunt the jeering crowd.

Turning again to Kane, J.J. saw him sit up. The quickly get to his feet behind his oblivious opponent.

Smiling unconsciously as she watched Kane seize the cob county guard from behind and fling him headfirst into the steel ring steps.

Moving closer, she shot Kane scooping up a very dazed Bossman and throwing him into the ring.

To J.J.'s surprise Bossman was actually slowly getting to his feet as Kane climbed into the ring.

J.J. cringed as Bossman desperately brought the nightstick to bear one last time striking Kane in the head.

Changing cameras quickly, J.J. saw Kane getting to his feet as if nothing had happened and slapping the weapon from his shocked opponent's hand.

Snapping away, J.J. saw him scoop Bossman up one last time and position him for the Tombstone.

Kane

Man I hate that. Kane thought, as the impact of the Tombstone jolted his sore body.

I hurt a bit, but not half as much as Bossman does right now. Kane said to himself, smiling as the ref counted.

THUD- ONE- THUD- TWO- THUD -THREE.

This is their last chance. Kane thought, getting quickly to his feet and looking around.

"And your winner is KANE." He heard, feeling a flash of accomplishment.

Stepping to the center of the ring he raised his arms for the second time and set off his pyro.

J.J.

Thank God that's over. J.J. thought. I wish I could go back with him and make sure he's ok, but Vince would just get pissed and find some way to blame it on Kane.

Quickly changing the film in her camera, J.J. waited for the next match to begin.

As she continued shooting the matches thoughts of Kane and worries about the blood she saw plagued her.

"We've just been informed that there's some action backstage as Kane continues to push the EMTs and trainers away who are trying to treat him." J.J. heard JR say as she stood in front of the announce table.

Oh shit he was hurt. Why won't he let them help? J.J. wondered.

Staying where she was, J.J. strained to hear more as she continued shooting.

Say something damn it. Give an update. J.J. yelled silently at JR.

With the action moving away, J.J. had no choice but to follow it.

Kane

Stepping back through the curtains, Kane licked his lips tasting blood.

Must have busted my lip open on the barrier. Kane thought annoyed.

Lifting the bottom of his mask slightly Kane tried to wipe away the blood.

Not the lip Kane realized as he felt the amount of dried and still flowing blood coating his mustache and beard. It must be my nose.

"Kane!" He heard.

Turning toward the sound, he saw Pete rushing toward him out of the training room.

"Come have a seat I need to look you over." Pete said slowing down.

Shaking his head no, Kane continued down the hall.

I don't need to be looked at. Kane thought to himself.

"Come on Kane you're bleeding we need to get you cleaned up." Pete said, as he began walking beside Kane.

Forget it Pete! Kane thought, shaking his head again.

"Kane we really need to do this." Pete said, sternly even as two EMTs stepped out in front of Kane.

Oh what the hell. Kane thought, pushing past the two medics only to find himself now encircled by the two medics, three refs and Pete.

"Kane be reasonable." Hebner said quietly. "You look pretty banged up."

NO WAY! Kane thought, glaring at the refs who blocked his path. Move or I'll move you!

Standing there for another minute, Kane realized he'd have to move them, so he did.

Stepping forward quickly, he pushed Hebner and White aside and continued down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Pete

"Forget it." Pete said, to the others before anyone could go after Kane. "We would need more people to force it and it would only cause problems."

"But he needs to be treated." One of the EMTs said.

"He'll be back later if he needs something." Pete said, turning back toward the training room.

Damn Kane why do you have to be so difficult? I thought you'd know by now that I wouldn't jerk you around. Pete thought, disappointed as he entered the training room.

"What's up Seth? How's he looking?" Pete asked, pointing to Bossman.

"Well nothing's broken luckily. It's about what you'd expect after a match with Kane. He has some contusions, bruises and one hell of a headache but no signs of concussion."

"Good." Pete said.

J.J.

Kneeling down in front of the announce table before the Outlaws/Brood match J.J. finally heard more about Kane.

"My sources have just informed me that the medics have given up on treating the big red retard and moved on to more important people. You'll be happy to know that Bossman appears to be ok after that overly brutal tombstone." King said laughing.

Big red retard? How dare he call Kane that? J.J. thought angrily.

As The Outlaws music began J.J. started moving back to the ramp to get their entrance shots. She took some good shots of their ramp antics including some acrobatic crotch chops from X-Pac.

Just you wait King you'll get yours. J.J. thought merrily. When I do your layout shots I'll only shoot your bad side and NO puppies. Yeah that'll teach you to watch your mouth.

As the Brood entered, J.J. was once again poised at the side of the ramp shooting the entrance.

No matter how many times I see these three they still give me the creeps. There is definitely something just a little off about them. J.J. thought, trying to shake off the feelings of unease.

Moving around the ring, J.J. continued shooting.

Damn is this event ever going to end? I need to check on Kane. J.J. thought, as the outlaws staggered up the ramp.

Kane

Walking into the locker room, Kane headed to the back. He stopped grabbing a couple of towels as he passed. Kane went into the restroom area inside the locker room. Checking the stalls quickly Kane saw that he was alone. Turning he closed and locked the door.

Walking over, he covered one of the mirrors with a towel. Then removed his mask and placed it on the sink.

Turning on the water Kane bent over the sink cupping his hand he began to rinse his face.

He must have gotten me pretty good. Kane thought, seeing the amount of blood in the sink.

Standing up Kane turned his back to the sink and leaned on the counter. Then pinching the bridge of his nose he put his head back and waited.

It's gotta stop sometime. He thought, aggravated at himself for letting it happen.

As he was waiting, he began to cool down, the sweat drying on his neck.

What the hell? He thought, feeling something running down the back of his neck.

Reaching back with his free hand Kane wiped the area then brought his hand up in front of his eyes.

Damn Bossman and that nightstick of his. Kane thought, angrily when he saw the blood that coated his hand.

Releasing his nose Kane brought his head forward. Then bending back over the sink he started cleaning away the blood again.

Good it looks like it's stopped. Kane thought, as he saw that the water was only pink and not red.

Once the water was running clear, he dried his face and replaced his mask. Then Kane made an adjustment to the straps making it more comfortable.

Removing the towel from the mirror he wet it and began to wash away the blood on his neck and chest.

Finally probing his head with his fingers he found the scalp wound, first rubbing it roughly with the wet end of the towel then applying pressure.

That should do it. Kane said to himself.

Draping the other towel around his neck he opened the door and walked back out into the main locker room. Taking a seat with his back in a corner, Kane sat watching the rest of the event unfold on a nearby monitor.

After all the shit DX has pulled why the hell did they leave me alone tonight? When they could legally interfere? Kane wondered. They still got me though; I was so busy looking for one of their tricks that Bossman almost won the match.

J.J.

Finally! J.J. thought, as she watched Hunter walk up the ramp.

Snapping a few more pictures, she followed them up to the curtain. Getting to the back J.J. began walking quickly toward the locker room.

Please be ok Kane. J.J. thought desperately.

Reaching the locker room, she knocked on the door. After knocking again it finally opened revealing Jerico.

"What?" Jerico asked, sneering and blocking the opening.

"I need to see Kane." J.J. said, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah." Jerico said, closing the door in her face.

"Hey freak your freakette is here to see you." J.J. heard him call out.

Asshole. J.J. thought, stepping back from the door.

What was that? She wondered hearing a loud crash from inside, then jumping slightly when something impacted the door with enough force to shake it in its frame.

What the hell is going on in there? J.J. wondered, stepping further away.

The door began opening and she saw Kane's hand on the door. He appeared in the opening and pushed hard against the door, as if something were blocking it.

As he stepped out, she could see him holding a towel to the back of his head.

Kane/J.J.

"Oh jeez Kane." J.J. said, with obvious concern.

What? Kane thought, stepping completely into the hall.

He stood staring at J.J.

"Oh, don't even give me that cute little head cocked routine. I'm upset." J.J. said, trying to stay upset with him.

That gets me every time. She thought.

Did she say cute? Kane thought, with wonder.

"Come on big guy, we need to talk." J.J. said sternly.

Stepping forward she grabbed the front of his outfit, before turning and looking for some place they could be alone.

What the hell is she doing? Kane thought, allowing her to pull him along.

This should do. J.J. decided, pulling Kane in to a small office.

"Please sit down Kane." J.J. said, beginning to pace.

She said she could deal with it. That she knew it was my job. Why is she so upset? Kane thought, confused with J.J.'s behavior.

Now calm down. He's ok there's no reason to freak out. J.J. told herself.

"Said not interfere." Kane said, using his box as he watched her pace.

"You're right." J.J. said, turning to face Kane. "I said I would deal, that I wouldn't interfere and I DIDN'T. BUT I NEVER SAID I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU SHIT WHEN YOU GOT HURT DID I?" J.J. said, her voice rising with every word.

What can I say to that? Kane wondered, shaking his head no.

He looked down at the floor.

Stepping forward, J.J. took his face in her hands, tipping his head back until she could look right into his eyes. "And I never said I wouldn't worry." She said quietly.

Worried? I guess that explains why she was acting so odd, Kane thought, confused again.

"I'm done yelling now big guy." J.J. said smiling.

I can't believe she yelled at me like that. The funny thing is it didn't make me mad it made me feel good? Kane thought, even more confused by her behavior.

"I know you didn't want the medics to check you out. But can I at least get a look at your head?" J.J. asked, unsure how he'd react.

Why not? Kane thought nodding.

Walking around behind him, J.J. began to carefully remove the bloody towel.

"Let me know if I hurt you." She said.

Kane began laughing, silently unable to control himself.

"Are you trying to upset me again?" J.J. said, slapping his arm lightly.

Kane grabbed his arm and winced as if she'd really hurt him.

"Oh knock it off you brat and sit still so I can look at this." J.J. said, joining in his laughter.

I wonder how many people have seen this side of him. He really has a great sense of humor. J.J. thought, as she carefully moved through Kane's bloody hair, trying to find the wound.

"This doesn't look good Kane and its still bleeding pretty bad." J.J. said when she finally found the cut.

I've had worse. Kane thought, shrugging his shoulders.

Kane began bringing the towel back up, to apply more pressure.

"No Kane, I think this needs to be treated." J.J. said, whispering in his ear.

Oh God, Kane thought, jumping when he felt J.J.'s breathe on his ear and neck.

"Really Kane, at the very least you should let one of the trainers stitch this." J.J. continued, still leaning down near his ear.

What did she say? Kane wondered, completely distracted by her.

What's up with him? J.J. wondered, when he didn't respond.

Control! Kane told himself, as he felt himself begin to respond.

Moving around in front of him, J.J. squatted down and looked up into his face.

Something's wrong. He doesn't look right. J.J. thought, beginning to worry again.

"Are you ok Hun?" J.J. asked, putting her hand on his thigh and shaking his leg slightly trying to get his attention.

Feeling his control snap, Kane stood up so fast he knocked over the chair he was sitting in.

No Kane thought, turning around. You will stay calm you will maintain control.

"What is it Kane? Are you OK?" J.J. asked, standing up behind him.

"Need shower." Kane said, through his box.

"Ok, but will you get that cut treated?" J.J. asked, pushing for an answer.

"After" Kane replied as he walked out the door.

Following him out, J.J. watched him walk away.

Behave yourself! She said, to herself when she realized she was watching his ass again.

J.J.

Why did he jump up like that? Was I pushing too hard? J.J. wondered, as she took a seat near the training room.

"Are you waiting for Kane?" She heard from behind.

Looking up, she saw Pete standing in the doorway.

"Yeah why?" J.J. asked, wondering if she was going to get another warning to keep clear.

"Good." Pete said, squatting down in the doorway. "I'm glad to see him spending time with someone."

"I thought you were going to warn me." J.J. said, beginning to laugh.

"I am." Pete said seriously. "He's been hurt before and if you hurt him you and I are going to have a problem."

"I wouldn't do that." J.J. said. I know I wouldn't at least not intentionally. She said to herself.

"I'm glad to hear that." Pete said, smiling at last. "He's going to be a while yet. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah that would be great. But how do you know how long he'll be." J.J. asked.

"Easy, not all the talent has left yet and he won't shower till they do." Pete said, handing her a cup.

"You must know him pretty well to know that." J.J. said, watching Pete sit down on the other side of the doorway.

"He tolerates me." Pete said, shaking his head.

"If you don't have any patients why are you still here?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Mostly everything is packed, but I'm still hoping Kane will stop by before he goes." He replied with a shrug.

Should I tell him Kane will? J.J. thought. No I better not in case he changes his mind.

"I had the doc leave these." Pete said, handing J.J. a bottle of pills.

"What are they?" she asked, looking inside the bottle.

"Pain killers, mild ones, if he has a concussion and I think he probably does. He'll need them." He said.

"Why are you giving them to me?" J.J. asked confused.

"Because Kane can be really stubborn, I don't think he's going to stop by. I was hoping you'd be willing to give them to him for me." Pete said.

"I know concussions can be serious. Is there something besides this I can do?" J.J. asked, beginning to worry again.

"Try not to let him be alone. He should be checked on every couple hours, even if you have to wake him up to do it. If you can't do anything else, watch him for signs of altered behavior, or unsteadiness." Pete said, trying to make her see how important it was.

"Can I ask you why you don't act like all the others?" J.J. said, watching his body language for signs of dishonesty.

"Tell you the truth when he first got here, he scared me to death. Then little by little I started to notice things. I started to see that he wasn't what everyone thought he was. I saw the pain in his eyes when X-Pac and Tori betrayed him. I wanted to show him that not everyone around here was like that." Pete said shaking his head. "Like I said he tolerates me." Pete added with a smile.

His body language says he telling the truth. J.J. thought, happy to see it.

"Fair enough." J.J. said smiling back. "I'll do what I can."

"That's all I can ask." Pete said, getting up and going back into the training room.

Slipping the bottle into her pocket, J.J. leaned back and tried to relax.

Kane

Damn I'd hoped they'd all be gone by now. Kane thought, when he saw Repo and some of the other talent hanging out in the locker room.

Sitting down, Kane stared at them waiting for them to go.

Take the hint already. Kane thought, still staring at them.

"I could use a beer." Repo said suddenly. "Who's with me?"

One by one the others joined him in gathering their things together and leaving.

It's about time. Kane thought, checking the whole locker room before locking the door.

Stepping into the shower, Kane let the hot water pound down on his head.

I can't keep letting that happen. If she ever saw you act like that she'd hate you. Kane thought despondently.

After a few minutes, Kane began to carefully wash the blood out of his hair.

You have to control yourself. Kane thought as he dressed.

Then slipping on his mask, he walked out into the hall.

Looking around he saw J.J. sitting beside the door to the training room.

Guess she's determined to get me to see someone. Kane thought, walking toward her.

Kane/J.J.

Feeling his presence, J.J. tilted her head up and saw Kane standing above her.

"Hey." She said getting up. "You still want to do this?" J.J. asked

No I don't want to but I told you I would. Kane thought, shaking his head no but then turning and walking into the training room.

Good it's Pete. Kane thought. He won't give me any shit. He'll just do what I need.

Guess that was no but I will. J.J. thought, with a smile.

I should probably stay out here. J.J. thought. Pete will need to take off his mask. He'll be more comfortable if I'm not in there.

Leaning back against the wall, J.J. was ready for a long wait.

Where is she? Kane wondered when he didn't see her following.

"I'll lock this and we can get started." Pete said, going to close the door.

Shaking his head no, Kane walked to the door. Looking out he saw J.J. still standing there. Kane reached out taking her hand and bringing her inside.

Guess he does want me in there. J.J. thought, as she took a seat.

Kane took a seat on the stool so Pete could reach his head easily.

"Ok let's get this off." Pete said, reaching for Kane's mask.

No just the head wound. Kane thought, shaking his head as he grabbed Pete's hand.

"Ok Kane, then tell me what you need." Pete said.

Kane actually talks to him… Pete that's more than tolerance, J.J. thought.

Raising the box Kane said, "Head only."

"Ok, but I'd really like to get a look at your eyes. They're blackening up nicely." Pete said, with obvious concern.

"Kane are you sure you want me here? I know you aren't ready for me to see, and it sounds like Pete needs to remove your mask." J.J. asked.

"Stay." Kane said, sternly looking at her.

"Ok if that's what you want." J.J. said, sitting back down.

"I can't stitch this Kane. It's been to long since it happened. I'm going to have to staple it." Pete said probing the wound.

"Then I'm going to have to runs some tests. The way this looks I'm pretty sure you have a concussion." Pete told Kane, as he began to staple the cut closed and clean the area.

"NO concussion" Kane said as Pete finished up.

"How do you know? The tests won't take long." Pete said earnestly.

Forget it Pete. Kane thought, shaking his head emphatically.

"Ok I'll drop that one. Can I take a look at your eyes?" Pete asked.

Shaking his head no, Kane started to get up.

Pete's right his eyes look worse than they did earlier. J.J. thought, getting and taking Kane's hand.

"Wait, what if I stand behind you and promise to keep my eyes closed. Will you let him look then?" J.J. asked, gently pushing down on his shoulder trying to encourage him to sit.

Now they're ganging up on me. Kane thought, half amused by it.

Almost have him. J.J. thought, seeing his body language change.

"Please let him Kane." J.J. said imploring him to be reasonable.

She wins. Kane thought, sitting back down.

J.J. closed her eyes and removed her sunglasses. Then holding them out she waited for Kane to take them.

Why is she giving me these? Unless it's because I know she won't open her eyes without them. She wants me sure that it's safe. Kane thought, admiring her concern for him.

Taking them, Kane saw her smile.

Now he knows for sure that I won't see anything. J.J. thought.

Walking around behind Kane, she trailed her hands along his shoulders until she knew she was right behind him.

UM... nice. Kane thought, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

"Ready Kane." Pete asked, breaking the spell.

Nodding slightly, Kane reached up and stripped the mask away.

"Wow, Kane I've seen less damage on boxers after a bout. I guess your face really did connect with the barrier." Pete said, surveying the damage.

That bad huh kane thought. Guess that means he's going to want to set it. Kane thought.

Oh Kane. J.J. thought, unconsciously beginning to stroke the back of his neck with her thumbs and squeeze his shoulders gently. That must really hurt when you wear the mask.

"I'll do this a gently as I can Kane." Pete said, carefully pressing on his cheekbones and forehead. "Any pain when I press?"

No Kane thought, with a slight shake of his head.

"Looks like you got lucky. No other facial fractures." Pete said.

Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get lost in the feel of her hands, and the pleasant sensation of being cared for by someone.

How can I keep an eye on him when he'll probably need to ice his face? I know he won't want me there while he does it. J.J. thought, as she continuing to run her hands along his neck and shoulders.

Shit! Kane thought, quickly opening his eyes as he felt Pete set his nose.

"All set Kane, I just need to tape it at the break and you're done. But you're going to have to ice it to get this swelling to go down. Oh and keep the mask as loose as you can so it won't press against the break." Pete instructed, as he taped the break and handed Kane a bag of instant ice packs.

I just know he wanted to tell me not to wear the mask, but he knew damn well that it wasn't going to happen. Kane thought.

This isn't going to be easy, but I will make sure he isn't alone and that he follows Pete's instructions. J.J. thought, still caressing his shoulders even as she felt him move around a bit.

Taking her hand, Kane carefully brought her around to the front, then turning her hand palm up he returned her glasses.

"Thanks Pete." J.J. said, slipping the glasses on and opening her eyes.

"No problem." Pete replied. "And Kane you've got the next couple days off Rest OK."

Nodding, Kane began to turn toward the door.

"Kane?" Pete said expectantly.

"Will rest." Kane said, through his box.

"Thank you." Pete said, as he watched them leave.

"UM I need to get the rest of my gear." J.J. said, as they walked down the hall.

Why didn't she get it after the show like usual? Kane wondered.

Looking down at her, J.J. could see the question clearly in his eyes.

"I came right to your locker room after the last match." J.J. said, with a look of chagrin.

Nodding Kane walked with her to get her bag and then to ringside to get her spare.

She was in such a hurry that she left her spare out here? Kane thought surprised.

"Ok, all set there big guy. Let's get you back to the hotel so you can get some rest." J.J. said, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked back up the ramp.

Smiling Kane lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders.

"Why don't you let me drive so you can relax?" J.J. asked, as they reached the SUV.

I broke my nose not my back. How long is she going to keep this up? Kane wondered, only partly upset by her attitude.

Releasing her reluctantly, Kane reached into his pocket and handed her the keys.

As they were pulling out Kane lay back against the seat and stared out the window.

She's incredible. She has been nothing but kind and even caring. Sometimes too caring, Kane thought with a small silent laugh. She's been a good friend. She's even taking off her glasses when we're alone. Do I dare to do the same? What would she do? With Tori that answer was always obvious, she was scared she might accidentally see something. Can I take the risk with J.J.? Should I chance losing her friendship?

He seems so far away. J.J. thought, taking his hand into hers. I hope he's not having trouble because of his injuries.

Getting back to the hotel, J.J. dropped Kane off. Then she pulled away before he could get the bags out of the back.

What's she doing? Kane wondered, watching her pull away.

Grabbing the bags out of the back, J.J. went back to the entrance.

"You could have gone inside." J.J. said, as she was approaching him.

Shaking his head no, Kane reached for the bags.

"Nope." J.J. said, smiling and keeping the bags out of reach. "I've got it."

Rolling his eyes, Kane turned and walked inside with her.

Getting upstairs, J.J. went right to his room and waited while he opened the door.

Following him inside she set his bag down and opened it up. Reaching inside she pulled out the top of his ring outfit.

What the hell is she doing? Kane wondered, as he watched her going into his bag.

This is wrecked. J.J. thought, examining the top critically. No way can he wear this again.

"This thing is pretty much a lost cause Kane." J.J. said, holding the shirt up for Kane to see. "There is no way that blood is coming out. If you want I'll call wardrobe tomorrow and have them make another for you."

I hadn't even thought of that. Kane thought nodding.

Balling up his shirt, she put it on top of her camera bag.

There now I can't forget it. She thought.

I should tell him what Pete said and about the pills. J.J. thought, taking a seat next to Kane.

"Pete and I talked while you were showering." J.J. began, but stopped when she saw him stiffen.

"Relax we talked about you." She laughed, before continuing. "He told me he was really concerned that you had a concussion and he was sure you were not going to let him check to see if you did. I didn't tell him that you were going to see him, in case you decided not to." J.J. said, trying to gauge his reaction.

Ok he doesn't seem upset. J.J. thought before continuing.

"He gave me these for you, and said you'd probably need them." She told him, pulling them from her pocket. "He said they were mild painkillers."

Taking his hand J.J. pushed ahead. "If he's right and you do have a concussion you really shouldn't be alone." She said, watching his eyes closely. "I'd like to stay if that's ok with you."

Yes definitely ok with me! Kane thought, nodding slightly and trying not to look to eager.

"Ok then. I need to shower and get a few things. That will give you a chance to ice your nose. I should be at least an hour." J.J. said, squeezing his hand as she got up.

Standing up, Kane kept her hand in his. Then reaching into his pocket he handed her the card key before releasing her.

"Um ok," J.J. said, taking the key and turning to go.

J.J.

I'd better be sure to knock before I go in. I wouldn't want to catch him off guard. J.J. said to herself, as she showered and changed into sweats and an oversized T-shirt.

Looking at the clock, she realized she'd only been gone about twenty minutes.

I have to give him at least an hour so he can try to get the swelling down some. J.J. thought, pacing back and forth in her room.

Finally she decided she needed to get out and do something.

I'll just browse the gift shop until it's time to go up. J.J. thought smiling.

Picking up the bag she was bringing with her, J.J. headed down to the lobby.

Wandering up and down within the shop, J.J. picked up a Houston T-shirt and a deck of cards. Then walking up to pay she saw it. Without hesitating she had it added to her other purchases? Heading back upstairs she put the bag in the bottom of the duffel she carried.

Approaching Kane's door she began to get nervous.

What's wrong with you, he knows you're coming. Besides it's not the first time you've spent the night together. J.J. reminded herself.

Kane

Waiting until she was gone, Kane grabbed a towel and one of the ice packs. Sitting down on the couch he removed his mask. Then snapping the ice pack he kneaded it until it was cold.

Leaning his head back he draped it across his nose and eyes.

He sat down Shifting a bit on the couch until he was comfortable. Kane waited knowing that the cold would soon numb the pain a little.

Maybe I should let her see. If she doesn't run from this and my scars, then the scars won't bother her at all. He thought hopefully, as the ice began to do its job.

Yes it is time. He thought, as he felt himself begin to doze lightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

J.J/Kane.

A knock woke Kane from half-sleep and he sat up, automatically reaching for his mask. Stopping himself, Kane instead dropped the pack and threw the towel over his head.

It's now or never. He told himself.

After knocking J.J. waited a bit before using the key she didn't want to catch him unprepared

Stepping inside, she put her bag down and went towards Kane.

Oh no! I'm early he's not ready. J.J. thought, stopping dead when she saw his mask on the table.

"I'm sorry Kane." J.J. stammered. "I thought you'd be ready. Um I'll come back."

No I'm ready. Question is are you? Kane thought, raising his hand to beckon her closer.

He doesn't want me to leave? J.J. thought, confused when she saw him waving her forward.

Sitting down, J.J. noticed the ice pack lying on the floor. Kane was slumped forward so that the towel covered him nearly halfway down his chest.

Something is really wrong here. He looks so tense, J.J. thought, becoming even more confused and alarmed.

Should I really do this? Kane wondered, as her brought the box up.

My god he's trembling, J.J. thought, shocked at the sight of his shaking hand.

"Ready now." Kane said.

"Are you saying you're ready for me to see you?" J.J. asked, praying it was true. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" he replied.

Moving forward, J.J. began to lift the towel. With it gone she stopped for a moment. Then reaching out she took his chin in her hand and tilted his head until it was straight.

Finally using both hands she pushed his hair back.

Seeing the anxiety in his eyes J.J. smiled, though her eyes were filling with tears.

Here it comes. She'll start crying and say all the proper things, but then she'll leave. Kane thought, trying to prepare himself for it.

"You're Gorgeous!" J.J. exclaimed. "Just like I knew you would be."

Leaning forward, she kissed his scarred cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

She said gorgeous! Kane thought, unable to stop the riot of emotions from overwhelming him.

Wrapping his arms around her, Kane pulled her into his lap and held her tightly.

Squeezing him in return, J.J. returned his embrace enthusiastically. Stroking his hair she felt his tears as he buried his face against her neck.

I can't believe she said that. Kane thought in total disbelief.

Slowly Kane began to get control over the tornado of emotion her reaction and her words had unleashed.

Did I say something wrong? He's holding onto me for dear life. J.J. thought. Not that I mind but he's scaring me.

After sitting there awhile, J.J. pulled back a little.

"I think it's time to put the ice pack back on." She said. "I want to get that swelling down so I can really see you." She added, wiping away the last of his tears carefully with her thumbs.

Smiling, Kane nodded slowly releasing her.

He's got an amazing smile. Too bad he hides it. She thought, sliding backward off his lap.

Reaching down J.J. picked up the ice pack.

Getting up Kane ran his hand through her hair then turned walking into the bathroom.

I never would have expected that reaction. I hoped she'd be able to tolerate it, I never thought she'd say what she did. Kane thought, splashing cold water on his face.

Damn I'm starved. J.J. thought, reaching for the menu.

Feeling him enter the room J.J. looked up.

"I'm starved, do you want something?" J.J. asked.

Nodding, Kane sat down beside her and began looking at the menu with her.

"What I really want is a nice fattening pizza." J.J. said, after looking at the menu a while longer.

"I wonder if there are any pizza places around here that will deliver this late." J.J. said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey do you want pizza or something else?" J.J. asked.

Nodding, Kane pointed to her.

"Ok pizza it is. What do you like on it?" J.J. asked, after she'd gotten the name of a local pizzeria.

Shrugging Kane brought his hands up in a whatever gesture.

Picking up the phone, J.J. dialed then cupping the receiver she ordered quietly.

Going back to the couch she sat down.

"What order?" Kane asked

"It's a surprise." J.J. said, with a wicked smirk on her face.

Oh no what the hell did she put on it? Kane wondered apprehensively.

"Alright we've got about thirty minutes until the food gets here. In the meantime I think you should put the pack back on." J.J. said, getting up and handing him the ice pack.

Oh you think I should huh. Kane thought, rolling his eyes in exasperation. I am not an invalid nor do I need someone to treat me like one.

Unable to hold back any longer, J.J. started laughing at his expression.

"You do realize I can read you even easier now that I can see your face don't you?" J.J. asked still laughing.

"You're right though I shouldn't be telling you what to do. I'll try to stop doing it." She said, once she'd gotten herself under control.

Nodding, Kane took the ice pack and stretched out on the couch. Then he put the pack across his eyes and nose.

This thing is almost dead. Kane thought as he lay there.

Sitting down with her back against the couch, J.J. switched on the TV.

Flipping through the channels, she finally settled on an old comedy.

Before long she heard someone knocking on the door. Grabbing up her wallet she paid and brought the pizza back to the table.

He must be asleep. She thought when she saw that he hadn't moved.

Should I wake him or let him sleep? J.J. wondered, looking down at him.

No I can't let him sleep here. She said to herself, realizing that his legs were dangling over the arm of the couch.

No you shouldn't. You definitely shouldn't. She told herself. But I'm going to.

Putting down the pizza, J.J. moved to the end of the couch. Reaching down with both hands she dragged her fingernails lightly up the soles of his feet.

What the hell! Kane thought, yanking his feet up and sitting up quickly.

Then he heard her laughing. Getting to his feet Kane looked down beside the couch.

Smiling he shook his head at the sight of her lying on the floor holding her stomach and laughing.

Walking over Kane stood towering over her wearing his best glare.

Oh god does he really think that look works with two black eyes. J.J. thought, laughing even harder.

Picking up his box, Kane looked down at her and said simply "Payback" then he went and sat down.

When the laughing fit passed J.J. got up and joined him on the couch.

Opening the box she watched Kane's face for any reaction. She'd gotten a garbage pizza. The only things that were not on it were anchovies, chicken and pineapple.

Smiling Kane reached out and took a slice happily biting into it. Waiting only a second J.J. did the same.

Polishing off the extra-large took them almost no time at all. Leaning back J.J. rubbed her stomach.

"I know that was only a snack for you big guy but I'm stuffed." J.J. said.

He looks tired and sore. J.J. thought.

"Well now that my stomach is full I'm beat. Do you mind if I borrow half your bed?" J.J. asked.

Not at all, Kane thought, shaking his head no.

Damn my head is hurts. Kane thought, slumping against the couch. But I don't want her thinking she has to take care of me.

Picking up the bottle of pills, Kane read the directions. Shaking out two he swallowed them with the last of his water. Then going into the bedroom he snapped another ice pack.

Lying on his back Kane placed the pack on his face, and then stretched his arms up onto the pillow beside his head.

After a little while he felt the pills begin to take effect. Picking up the pack he dropped it on the floor.

Don't want to sleep with that on. Kane thought groggily.

Feeling J.J. roll over and lay her head on his chest, Kane brought his arm down and held her close, finally allowing sleep to claim him.

J.J.'s alarm woke her every two hours. She in turn woke Kane and wouldn't let him go back to sleep until she was sure he was ok.

After doing this for the third time she decided he was fine and just let him sleep.

J.J.

Waking up slowly, J.J. found herself lying on Kane's chest with her arm and leg thrown across him.

Slowly, you don't want to wake him again. J.J. told herself, as she carefully moved away from him.

Walking into the bathroom she saw the towel covering the mirror.

Not only does he hide his face from others he even hides it from himself. J.J. thought sadly. So much I don't know.

Pulling the towel down she brushed her hair and her teeth. Then putting the towel back up she went and wrote him a note, leaving the note by his mask she went back to the bedroom.

I hate to just take off but I have a ton of work to do. She thought, as she stood watching him sleep.

Finally, turning away she picked up her bag and left.

Getting back to her room J.J. went right to work.

Kane

Rolling over slowly, Kane opened his eyes.

Damn what a headache. He thought, as he rolled out of bed.

Walking out of the bedroom Kane looked around.

She left? Kane thought surprised.

Getting himself a drink he sat down on the couch.

Picking up the note he read.

I had to work, if you want company stop by. I'm in the dark room.

J.J.

Maybe later he thought, resting his head on the back of the couch.

Popping the third ice pack, he set it in place and put his head back.

Finally after that pack had gone warm, Kane showered and headed out.

Kane/J.J.

Knocking on J.J.'s door, Kane waited. When she didn't answer he knocked louder.

That must be Kane. J.J. thought, wiping her hands and leaving the 'darkroom'.

"Come on in." J.J. said hurriedly, as she opened the door. "I'll be right back."

J.J. turned dashing back to the 'darkroom' She left a very bewildered Kane standing in the doorway.

Walking in Kane shut the door. Then removing his mask he took a seat on the couch.

Putting his mask on the table he saw an oblique black box on the table it was about five inches tall and three deep.

Finally letting his curiosity get the better of him Kane picked it up and looked at it, turning it over in his hands he looked for some indication of what it held.

"All done for now." He heard J.J. say as she walked up behind him.

Oh shit Kane thought, so startled he almost dropped the box.

"Go ahead and open it big guy. It's for you." J.J. said when she saw him fumbling to put it back.

For me? Kane thought, looking up at J.J.

"Well are you going to open it?" She asked, smiling at the look on Kane's face.

Picking the box back up, Kane looked for a way to open it. Then finding the button he popped the latch.

Opening the lid quickly he stared at what it revealed. A watch, she bought me a watch. Kane thought, feeling both shocked and thrilled.

Kane's hands were shaking so much he had trouble getting it out of the box and onto his wrist.

Good it fits. I was worried the band would be too small. J.J. thought, smiling at his reaction.

Sitting down next to him, J.J. watched as he stared at the watch.

Please understand. Thank You! Kane thought, turning toward J.J. His throat so tight he knew he'd never get the words out.

"You're welcome big guy." J.J. said, seeing his huge smile and unshed tears.

He's like a kid at having his first Christmas. J.J. thought with wonder. Why?

"Kane Hun" J.J. said, cupping his cheek. "It's not a big deal. I saw it and decided you should have it. But I'm really glad you like it."

It's a very big deal. Kane thought. No one has ever done these things for me. How could I ever make her understand how much this means to me? For that matter how much she means to me?

"So do you want to come and help me in the darkroom or stay out here and ice that face. You probably want to get that swelling down before the next show." J.J. asked.

Like anyone would know. Kane thought, pointing to his mask.

"Yeah I guess you're right who'd know besides me." J.J. said smiling.

"Do you have a match?" J.J. asked, suddenly curious. "I know sometimes they get setup after the meetings."

Don't know. Kane thought, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I gotta get back to work if I'm ever going to finish." J.J. said getting up.

Picking up one of the Ice packs he'd brought, Kane got up to follow her.

Since he's not in his mask I should do what he does. J.J. thought, covering the mirror with a towel.

How'd she know I do that? Kane wondered briefly, putting down the lid and taking a seat.

Guess it doesn't really matter how. It's just one more thing that makes her J.J. Kane thought, happily as he held the pack to his face.

Working her way through two more rolls, J.J. hummed to herself unconsciously.

Sitting there quietly listening to her hum, Kane began to feel dizzy and nauseous.

My head is splitting apart. Kane thought, feeling his stomach twist and roll.

Dropping the pack he tried to control his stomach, willing it to settle.

Finishing up the second roll J.J. heard something hit the floor.

Oh he looks bad, really bad. J.J. thought, when she saw the look on his face and that he was sweating.

"We need to get you out of here big guy. Can you walk?" J.J. asked worriedly.

I think so. Kane thought, nodding his head slightly, and then closing his eyes as another wave of pain shot through his head.

NOT GOOD! J.J. thought. What happened he seemed fine?

Bending down, she put his arm across her shoulders. The grabbing his belt she helped him to his feet.

Oh god don't move yet please. Kane thought, feeling like he would be sick.

Putting his hand against the wall he waited.

After a moment, J.J. began to help him to the door.

"Stay with me Kane. I can help but I can't carry you." J.J. said encouragingly.

"You rest here." J.J. said, lowering him to the couch. "Then maybe we can get you to the bed."

Have to lie down. He thought, allowing himself to be lowered and moved to a prone position.

"Kane you look really bad. I think I should call an ambulance." J.J. said, getting up to call.

No! Kane thought, catching her hand as she stood up. Don't want to go to the hospital.

"What?" J.J. asked as he held her hand.

"You don't want me to call do you?" J.J. asked trying to read him.

Unwilling to move his head, Kane just squeezed her hand.

"Ok you win for now." J.J. said. "But if you don't start looking better I'm going to have to."

Kane closed his eyes squeezing, her hand one more time.

"That better have meant ok." J.J. said, realizing he was probably already asleep.

I hope he's asleep and not unconscious. J.J. thought, looking down at him.

Placing his hand beside him J.J. said, "I'll be right back."

Going back into the bathroom J.J. picked up his ice pack and then wet a hand towel with cold water.

After wringing it out she went back to Kane. Lifting his head slightly she placed the ice pack behind his neck. Then she folded the wet towel placing it on his forehead.

Picking up two bottles of water J.J. sat down on the floor beside the couch. Taking his hand in both of hers she sat watching for any change.

"That's it Kane rest you'll feel better real soon. I just know you will." J.J. whispered.

She felt his hand tighten for just a second, and then watched as his breathing deepened and his features went slack with sleep.

Sitting there she began to notice a smell. It only took her a moment to realize she smelled her developing chemicals.

Did I leave the door open? She wondered, getting to her knees to look. It's closed.

"It's the chemicals." She said suddenly.

Putting his hand down beside him again J.J. went to the bathroom.

While she was cleaning up her chemicals J.J. noticed that she wasn't hearing the exhaust fan.

Shit! She thought looking up. I blocked it with the towel.

She reached up pulling down the towel even as she turned it on high. Then rushing back out into the other room she opened the balcony door and tied back the curtains.

Picking up the phone J.J. called down to the desk.

"I need two fans right away." J.J. said, when they answered.

Finally she stood in front of Kane and fanned his face hoping to get him better air.

Pulse is strong and steady but his breathing is kind of shallow and color is really bad. She thought. Maybe I should call an ambulance they would have oxygen.

Hearing a knock on the door, she hurried over. Taking the fans she tipped them and closed the door.

Can't let them see him. They might call an ambulance before this has a chance to work. J.J. thought, bringing in the fans.

Pulling a chair over in front of the balcony door, she put one fan under the chair blowing in and the other on top blowing out.

I'll give this half an hour. If his color doesn't get better I'm calling an ambulance. J.J. decided.

Sitting down beside, Kane she took his hand again.

Watching him closely she saw his color beginning to improve before the deadline.

"That's it Kane in with the good air and out with the bad." She thought, without even realizing she'd spoken aloud.

Thank god it's working. My stupidity could have killed him. J.J. thought, upset with herself for her mistake.

But why did it affect him first? I'm smaller I should have gotten sick first. She wondered. Maybe I'm used to them, or his injury?

A little later she heard Kane begin to cough.

Moving up she lifted his upper body as much as she could and slipped in behind him bracing him in a half-sitting position.

"There Kane that should make breathing easier," J.J. said, holding him back against her.

When she felt him beginning to stir more she brought the bottle of water to his lips and encouraged him to drink a little.

Bracing his hands, Kane began moving his legs off the couch. Once he was sitting up he looked over at J.J.

"You look tired. Do you want to move to the bed? You'd be more comfortable." J.J. asked.

Nodding slightly, Kane got unsteadily to his feet. Getting up, J.J. stood beside him helping him walk and keep his balance as he walked slowly to the bed.

By the time she'd finished removing his shoes and covering him up Kane was already asleep.

Standing beside the bed, J.J. watched him.

So beautiful, she thought seeing him lying there his features so open and innocent. Lying on his side with one arm flung out straight and the other across his body with his fingers slightly curled.

How do I tell him I nearly killed him? She thought, knowing she'd tell him, she had to.

Trying one diversion after another, J.J. soon realized that nothing could distract her; nothing would make the time pass.

Going back into the bedroom she sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep.

After a couple of hours she went into the other room and began putting the fans away. Then going back she saw that he was still asleep.

He's been asleep too long. J.J. thought, beginning to pace beside the bed.

There has to be something more I can do short of calling an ambulance. She said to herself. But what else can I do?

J.J. continued pacing calling herself a thousand kinds of idiot.

What? She thought feeling something soft bounce off her head.

Looking toward the bed, she saw Kane sitting there looking like that cat who'd eaten the canary.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." J.J. said, picking up the pillow and putting it back on the bed.

I expected at least a smile, if not getting the pillow thrown back at me, Kane thought, confused at her behavior.

He cocked his head watching her sit down on the bed.

Just say it and get it over with. J.J. told herself.

"Kane I know why you got sick." J.J. said, turning to face him.

So do I Kane thought, i have a head injury.

Nodding Kane pointed to his head.

"That may have been part of it." She said pausing. "I think most of it was my fault. I blocked the exhaust fan in the bathroom. It was the fumes from the chemicals that made you so sick."

Reaching into the nightstand Kane pulled out some paper and a pen.

Accident Fine

He wrote.

"I don't think you understand. I almost killed you, a little longer and I would have." J.J. said, trying to make him see how serious it was.

Kane just reached out and tapped the paper she held.

"You don't know these chemicals. You could feel fine but they could have done damage to your lungs, heart, or who knows what." J.J. said, beginning to pace.

She's really upset about this but I'm fine. Kane thought watching her.

"I should have called an ambulance the second I knew what was wrong. Now I can't help but worry." J.J. said, turning to face Kane again.

How can I help ease her mind about this? How can I prove to her that I'm fine? Kane wondered.

He sat Taking J.J.'s hand. Kane walked out into the other room and picked up his box.

"How prove ok." Kane asked.

"I'm not sure; it would probably mean getting some tests done. I know how much you dislike being checked out." J.J. said. "So I guess I just have to hope you're as fine as you feel."

I could never ask him to do that, No matter what. J.J. thought to herself.

Dislike is too mild a word. I hate doctors and anything to do with hospitals. Kane's thoughts were drawn to memories of why. But how can I refuse her this.

"Make appointment." Kane said, trying to suppress his fear of what would come.

"No Kane. I won't put you through that. You're probably right. No need to go through all that trouble. We'll just enjoy our few days off and keep you away from the chemicals." J.J. said, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Want to." Kane said.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to." J.J. said, feeling bad for pressuring him.

Nodding Kane thought it can't be that bad, especially if she goes with me.

"Ok I'll see what needs to be done and make the arrangements. But that'll have to wait until tomorrow. It's too late. For now I need to eat and get back to work. Are you up to eating?" J.J. asked.

I'll make the call and see if he still feels up to going tomorrow. J.J. thought.

"Always." Kane said, trying to get her to smile.

"I should have known." J.J. said, breaking into a smile.

It worked. Kane thought pleased to see her smile.

After eating, J.J. got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Forget it big guy." J.J. said when she saw him getting up. "You don't have to hang around if you have something else you'd rather do. But I'd like to keep you away from the chemicals at least for today."

What else do I have to do? Kane wondered, sitting back down.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to get these done." J.J. said.

As she began working through the film she started to hear music from the other room.

I hope she won't mind me listening to her music. Kane thought, looking toward the bathroom.

Pulling another pack out Kane snapped it. Then leaning back he laid it in place.

Finishing up the last of the third roll J.J. hung it up to dry.

Stepping out she saw him. He was sitting with his arms across the back of the couch, feet on the table and his head thrown back.

He must have fallen asleep. J.J. thought, as she moved closer.

Just then the 'Bat out of hell' CD ended. Without lifting his head or moving the pack he removed that CD and loaded the next one in the case.

He's just going through the case playing them all one after the other. J.J. thought, as she heard the first strains of 'The Wall'

Walking up behind him quietly, J.J. began to massage his shoulders a little then moved up his neck.

Oh I love when she does this. Kane thought, feeling himself melt into the couch.

Slowly moving across the sides of his head, then she began to massage his temples.

I love feeling him slowly relax in my hands. J.J. thought, continuing to move her fingertips in circles on his temples.

After a few minutes of her touch, Kane reached up and took her hand, Leading her around to the front of the couch. Then taking off the ice pack he looked up at her.

Your turn for a massage, Kane thought.

Taking his feet off the table, he sat up straight.

Then putting his hands on her hips he turned her around and sat her on the edge of the couch between his legs.

This should work. Kane thought.

Is he doing what I think he's doing? J.J. wondered surprised.

Bringing his hands off her hips, Kane began to slowly slide them upward. As he moved Kane gently massaged the muscles along her ribcage and towards her spine.

oh god this is heaven. J.J. thought, as his hands began to move. He's so strong so gentle.

She's so toned. Kane thought, enjoying the feel of her muscles relaxing under his hands. She feels so good in my hands, so right.

Small sighs of contentment escaped J.J.'s lips as he worked.

Her skin is so soft, so smooth. He thought as he gently kneaded the sides of her neck.

Kane's hands continued moving. Up and down her back never stopping in one place for long He was completely lost in the feel of her beneath his hands.

Oh Kane you're killing me. J.J. thought feeling her nipples begin to harden and her skin to tingle.

"It feels so good Kane." J.J. said, unable to stop herself from squirming a bit.

J.J. please don't move like that. Kane thought, desperately as her hips rubbed against his inner thighs.

Control yourself damn it. Kane thought, when he felt himself begin to respond to her movement and contact.

Enough J.J. thought beginning to pull away. If you don't stop this now you'll do something you'll regret.

"Thanks Kane that felt great." J.J. said, getting to her feet. "Unfortunately I have to get back to work."

Giving Kane a quick hug, J.J. went back into the bathroom.

Kane waited until he heard the door close then bent over picking up the ice pack.

Damn that's cold. He thought, as he slid it into his boxers and against the evidence of his arousal.

Father was right, I'm sick. If I weren't, I'd be able to control myself. I wouldn't keep risking the only real friendship I've ever had. Kane thought, remembering the day Father had caught him touching himself and how upset he'd been.

You almost blew it. A couple more minutes and you'd have turned around and attacked him. J.J. thought, upset that she'd let it go that far. If he were interested you'd know by now.

Picking up the next rolls of film, she got to work determined to finish tonight.

I will have some time to shoot some stuff for myself and have some fun. J.J. told herself.

Sitting there a while longer, Kane felt his eyes getting heavier.

Guess I should go to my room and get some sleep. Kane thought, wishing there were some reason to stay with her.

Getting up, he wrote her a note before heading back to his room.

Finishing at last she cleaned up and left the bathroom.

Maybe he's in bed. J.J. thought, when she didn't see Kane on the couch.

Walking quickly to the bedroom her heart dropped when she saw he wasn't there.

Looking again she saw the note on the pillow.

Went to room.

Kane

Oh he must have noticed something and was afraid I'd push it. J.J. thought, disappointed that he'd left.

Climbing into bed she pulled his pillow beneath, her nose and inhaled deeply.

Just his smell gets me going. What am I going to do? How long can I keep from giving away my true feelings for him? J.J. wondered as she dozed off.

Kane

Tossing and turning, Kane tried to find a comfortable position. Finally snatching up the pillow she'd used he clutched it to his chest and finally fell asleep.

I know I must be dreaming Kane thought, finding himself back in Father's basement.

"Sit down!" he heard.

Turning around he saw Father and he looked angry.

"I Said SIT!" Father repeated.

Unable to stop himself Kane sat.

"What were you doing was wrong Kane, very wrong. That pleasure is only to be shared with a woman. Anything else is sick and perverted. Do you understand? You must learn control!" Paul said, berating him for his behavior.

Nodding in the dream, Kane hung his head in shame.

Waking from the dream Kane lay staring at the ceiling. Remembering other times Paul had caught him doing something he considered sick and the consequences he'd suffered until he learned to control that behavior

Father didn't say it until later but he knew no woman would ever want me. That's why he stressed controlling myself. Kane thought bitterly, as they got up. Just one more thing Mark took from me.

Sleep would be impossible now, so Kane got up. Then grabbing a set of sweats from his bag an envelope fell to the floor. Picking up the envelope his anger grew further knowing that these pictures of him from the plane and the amusement park would soon be his only link to J.J.

Sliding the envelope carefully back into his bag he changed hastily. Then yanking his mask on Kane went down to the gym.

J.J.

Waking slowly J.J. rolled out of bed.

I've got to get this under control. J.J. thought, moving groggily to the bathroom.

I can't keep spending my days pretending we're only friends and my nights dreaming we're lovers. I'll go crazy. J.J. told herself, as she took down the dry pictures.

Stepping out of the shower, J.J. felt a little better but still didn't have an answer to her problem.

Picking up the phone J.J. called the wardrobe department about another shirt for Kane. Then she called a local ER unit and began explaining what had happened. They suggested some blood tests and chest x-rays.

Wow it's late and I haven't heard from Kane. J.J. thought, surprised that he hadn't come by.

Picking up her key and wallet J.J. walked down to Kane's room. Knocking on his door she was a little worried when he didn't answer.

Kane/J.J.

Going downstairs J.J. began looking around for Kane.

"Excuse me?" J.J. said, approaching the desk. "Have you seen Kane?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I wouldn't know one guest from another." The young man said.

"You'd know this one. He's about seven feet tall and wears a mask." J.J. said.

"Your right, He's in the gym." The clerk said.

I should have known. J.J. thought.

"Thanks" J.J. said, walking away.

"Ma'am I don't know if you should go in there." He called out after her.

"Why is that?" J.J. asked.

"He's been in there for hours pounding on the heavy bag." He replied.

Hours J.J. thought that doesn't sound good.

"He's ok, just working out." J.J. said, trying to reassure the young man.

Walking into the gym, J.J. saw something that chilled her to the bone.

He's completely lost it. J.J. thought, as she watched him hammering the bag with all his might over and over again.

Moving closer, she saw that the bag was streaked with blood.

What the hell does he think he's doing? J.J. thought, stepping into his line of sight.

[Kane had long since ceased to think. He saw only the bag. Allowing the pain to fuel his anger, then letting that anger squelch the grief for all he'd lost and all he'd never have.]

He doesn't even see me. J.J. realized, looking into his unfocused eyes.

"KANE!" J.J. yelled.

Getting no response, she moved closer.

"Kane, big guy please snap out of it. DAMN IT KANE SNAP OUT OF IT!" J.J. yelled again.

The way he's swinging I'll never be able to get close to him. J.J. said to herself.

Grabbing a towel, she walked up behind him and threw it over his head. The stepped back a little bit.

This has got to work. J.J. thought desperately.

What's happening? Kane thought, pulling the offending object off his head.

Who's messing with me now? Kane thought, spinning around to try to find the culprit.

"Big guy it's me, J.J." She said, trying to get his attention.

Snapping his head around toward the sound he began advancing.

Oh shit! J.J. thought, seeing the anger burning in his eyes, she slipped off her glasses hoping he'd recognize her easier.

"Kane" J.J. said, calmly determined to hold her ground.

I know that voice. Kane thought, trying to focus his mind.

"Big guy it's ok. I've been looking all over for you." J.J. said softly. "Hun Please."

Hun… only J.J. calls me that. Kane thought, shaking his head.

That's it Kane focus. J.J. thought.

Taking another step forward, Kane cocked his head and stared at her.

Those eyes… I know those eyes… my beautiful Jayla. Kane thought, his mind clearing a little more.

Stepping forward again, Kane brought his hand up and trailed his fingers down her cheek.

Good he's ok now. J.J. thought.

Cupping her cheek in his palm he continued to stare into her eyes, allowing her presence to calm him.

Then letting his hand fall back to his side, he finally broke eye contact.

She's hurt! Kane thought, seeing the blood on her face. Oh what did I do?

"Hun are you ok?" J.J. asked.

Nodding, Kane pointed to J.J.

"I'm fine Kane, but your poor hands." J.J. said, moving forward and reaching for his wrist.

Looking down, Kane was surprised to see the damage he'd done.

Bending over he picked up the towel he'd dropped and wrapped it around his hand.

"Why don't you head upstairs and I'll get something to clean up your hand?" J.J. said.

Nodding, his head Kane walked to the door.

How could I have lost control like that? She must have been terrified when she saw me acting like that. Kane thought, hanging his head.

What could have upset him like that? Didn't he know he was hurting himself? J.J. thought, watching him leave.

Putting her glasses back on, J.J. cleaned up the gym then went looking for a drug store.

I hope he didn't break anything. J.J. thought, as she gathered up the antiseptic and bandages.

Getting back to the hotel, she went right to Kane's room.

Knocking she waited impatiently for him to answer. As she entered she saw that he had showered and changed.

Good he won't be able to once I bandage his hands. J.J. thought.

"Ok Kane" J.J. said sternly. "Sit down so I can get a look at you."

She's acting like nothing happened. Kane thought, staring at her.

"I said sit down you big lug." J.J. said, giving him a push toward the couch.

"Take this off please." J.J. said, reaching up and brushing her hand along his mask.

Removing his mask, Kane watched her.

Finally getting back she stopped for a second, dumping her supplies on the table. She went to get some wet cloths to clean the wounds.

Sitting down on the table in front of him J.J. laid a clean towel across her lap.

"Left hand please." She said tersely.

She's mad. I knew she would be. Kane thought, looking down at her.

Carefully peeling off the glove J.J. felt herself getting more and angry with him.

"I know getting hurt is normal in your job. Though I can't say I like it, I understand it. But this I won't tolerate." J.J. said, cleaning his abrasions roughly.

Damn go easy that hurts worse than when I did it. Kane thought, as J.J. began to clean his hand.

"I cannot and will not stand by and let you injure yourself. There is no reason good enough for this self-abuse." J.J. continued.

She's not upset because I lost it, or because I scared her? Kane thought, with absolute wonder. She's upset because I hurt myself?

"Am I making myself clear?" J.J. said, raising her head to look him in the eyes. "This does not happen again, EVER!"

She's so cute when she's angry. Kane thought, nodding in response to her question.

"I'm not joking here Kane, this is not funny." J.J. said when she saw that he was smiling.

Angrily snatching up the antiseptic, she liberally sprayed his hand.

What the hell is that stuff acid? Kane yelled silently, as he snatched his hand away, shaking it.

"Give it back you big baby." J.J. said, reaching for his hand.

No way. Kane thought.

"Kane." J.J. said, looking at him sternly.

Oh ok Kane thought sheepishly.

"You're such a brat sometimes big guy." J.J. said, as he tentatively put his hand back on her lap.

That's better; Kane thought, surprised when she bent over and blew on his hand.

Sitting back up J.J. picked up the Neosporin and began to gently dab it onto the cuts. Then she wrapped his hand in gauze.

I guess the glove protected that hand pretty well. J.J. thought, when she began working on the other hand.

"Now don't you move?" J.J. said, looking up at Kane and smiling, then reaching for the spray.

She sprayed his hand thoroughly, and then quickly bent over to blow on it.

"What I'd like to know is how you're going to explain this to Vince." J.J. said, taping the gauze into place.

I have no idea. Kane thought, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you going to explain why you'd do something like this to yourself?" J.J. asked, moving to sit beside him.

I can't Kane thought, shaking his head. I don't know how.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to accept that." J.J. said.

He's far too upset to even mention a hospital to him. Not to mention what they'd say about his hands. J.J. thought

"So aside from turning your hands into hamburger, did you have any plans for today?" J.J. asked, smiling up at him.

No Kane thought, shaking his head.

"Good because I want to take you out to lunch." J.J. said. "But where we're going it's probably going to be hot. Will you let me braid your hair?"

Braid my hair? Kane thought, looking at her with his head cocked unconsciously.

"It'll be a lot cooler for you." J.J. said, trying to convince him.

Why not? Kane thought nodding.

Getting up J.J. got his brush and found something to tie the braid. Then standing behind him she began to brush his hair.

If I'd known it would feel this good I wouldn't have hesitated. Kane thought, enjoying the feel of her gentle strokes.

His hair is soft as silk. J.J. thought, as she began to brush it out.

When it was nearly dry, she started to separate it into three sections. Then with quick movements had it braided and tied in no time.

"All done." J.J. said, brushing her hands down his neck.

Picking up his mask, Kane went to slide it on like he usually did but the braid made it difficult.

"Let me help." J.J. said carefully moving the straps until it was comfortable.

"Can I drive?" J.J. asked as they got to the SUV.

With a nod, Kane tossed her the keys.

Where is she going? Kane wondered as she drove seemingly aimlessly around Houston.

This is just what I was looking for. J.J. thought, pulling into a shopping complex.

"Staying or coming in?" J.J. asked.

I thought we were going to lunch? Kane thought.

Then shrugging his shoulders, Kane opened his door.

"Remember Kane this is my treat. You can't pay for anything." J.J. said, as they got out of the rental.

Cocking his head, Kane looked at her a moment then nodded.

Walking into Wal-Mart, J.J. saw Kane stiffen beside her. Looking around she realized people were staring openly.

"Forget about them Kane. They're just jealous of your good looks." J.J. said, taking his hand.

Good looks? Kane thought incredulously.

As they were walking through the store, Kane stopped to look at something and J.J. kept going.

Kane

Where did she go? Kane wondered when he realized she was gone.

Well she can't be that hard to find. He told himself, as he began wandering around.

Finding himself in the electronics section, he began looking at all the CDs. Amazed by the sheer number of musical types and bands.

Turning around, he saw the cameras.

As he was walking to the counter he realized he didn't know enough about them to pick a good one.

Moving further down the aisle something caught his eye.

Oh that's perfect. Kane thought excitedly.

Paying for his purchase he began looking for the exit.

Reaching the SUV, he was happy to find the hatch unlocked. Sliding his bag under the rear seat Kane went back inside.

Now if I can only find J.J. Kane thought, as he walked back inside.

There she is. He thought when he spotted her in line.

J.J.

"Kane" J.J. called out when she realized he was gone.

How could I have lost him? He was right behind me. J.J. wondered.

After looking around for a little while J.J. picked up what she'd come in for and began heading for the front.

If I don't find him by the time I pay I'll have him paged. She decided.

Kane/J.J.

Walking toward her, Kane saw some kids playing video games, why not he thought, smiling behind his mask. This one looks easy enough. He thought, reaching into his pocket for a couple of quarters. Picking up the plastic pistol he began playing a game called 'Shooting Gallery'. This is harder than it looks. Kane thought, concentrating on the game.

So this is where he's been. No wonder I couldn't find him. J.J. thought, smiling at the sight of 'The monster of the WWF' standing there with a little plastic gun playing video games.

"Hey there" J.J. said, putting down the Styrofoam cooler she'd bought.

"Is this where you've been hiding?" J.J. asked, as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back.

What the… Kane thought, as he felt someone slide their arms around him. Oh it's J.J. he realized relaxing as she held him.

Putting down the gun he turned in her embrace.

"Hey you, I was comfortable." J.J. said, intentionally whining as she spoke.

Cupping the side of her head, Kane drew closer until her cheek rested on his chest.

"Umm you're right this is better." J.J. murmured, as she listened to his heart beating.

"Guess we need to get you fed." J.J. said when she heard his stomach growl.

Slowly releasing her, Kane stepped back and nodded.

After dropping the cooler off in the SUV J.J. dragged him into a grocery store.

"No skimping now just because I'm buying. Remember I've seen you eat." J.J. said, smiling as she grabbed a carriage.

Walking through the aisles, J.J. picked up all the usual picnic junk food. Kane on the other hand chose fruits, vegetables and healthy food.

We're taking all this back to the hotel? Kane thought, as he helped her but it all on the belt.

What is she thinking? Kane wondered, looking at the assortment of everything from cake and chips to fruit and vegetables.

Getting back to the rental, Kane shooed her away and began loading the bags.

I can't let her see the bag. Kane reminded himself, as he put the groceries in the back.

Setting up the cooler, J.J. tried to remember where the park was.

I know I saw one when we were driving through. J.J. thought as she drove.

Here it is. J.J. thought, seeing the sign.

Where are we now? Kane wondered, as they pulled off the main road and into a wooded area.

This is perfect now if I can only find us a nice place to sit. J.J. thought, as she drove.

That's it! J.J. thought, excitedly as she pulled the SUV off the road.

Where is she going? Kane wondered, as he watched her jump out.

Great the ground is dry but soft. It couldn't be better. J.J. thought happily.

Running back to the car, J.J. opened the hatch and started pulling bags out.

"Are you coming?" J.J. yelled over her shoulder.

We're eating here? Kane asked her silently.

Then shrugging he got out and grabbed the rest of the bags.

Going back again, J.J. got the blanket and cooler.

Oh no you don't, Kane thought, hurrying back to take the cooler from her.

"First rule of a picnic no stress. Second rule is junk food rules." J.J. said laughing.

After laying out the blanket, J.J. took off her shoes and socks and just sat there wiggling her toes in the grass.

"It's been a really long time since I've had time for a picnic." J.J. sighed happily.

This is nice. Kane thought, watching J.J. enjoy herself.

"That's right we'd better get you fed before you die of starvation." J.J. laughed, as she began to lay out their mountain of food.

After eating, J.J. leaned back against a tree.

"God Kane, I think I'm going to explode." J.J. moaned, holding her stomach.

Really he thought, crawling over to her laughing at the way she was holding her stomach.

Then he lay down, so he was eye level with her stomach.

"What are you up to Kane?" J.J. asked, seeing the mischief in his eyes.

Reaching up, Kane poked her gently in the stomach.

Yup you're gonna pop. Kane thought, laughing as he looked up at her and nodded.

"Oh you brat." J.J. said, trying to look upset.

Then reaching over him, she snatched up the bag of grapes he'd been snacking on.

"Just for that no more grapes for you." J.J. said, holding the bag.

Aww that's no fair. Kane thought, laughing to himself.

This will work. Kane thought, cocking his head and looking up at her.

"Oh alright but just one you brat." J.J. said, rolling her eyes.

Going into the bag J.J. picked up a grape. Then before he could reach for it she fed it to him.

Oh J.J. thought when she felt his lips brush against her fingertips.

Moving closer Kane looked up at J.J. then at the bag of grapes.

Bringing out another grape she held it over her lap, where he couldn't reach it.

"If you want it turn over." J.J. said, waving the grape slowly.

Oh so now it's a game? Kane thought, shaking with laughter.

Rolling over Kane leaned on his elbows and looked up at the offered fruit.

Switching the grape to her other hand J.J. slowly fed it to him. Then just as slowly she ran her hand down his neck to his chest. Pushing down gently on him she tried to encourage him to lay back.

Without realizing he was doing it Kane allowed her to push him downward, until he was lying with his head in her lap?

When did she take her glasses off? Kane wondered when he looked up into her eyes.

J.J. fed him a few more grapes letting her fingers linger against his lips.

His lips are so soft what would it be like to kiss them, or be kissed by them. J.J. thought, allowing herself to imagine just for a moment that he'd want that.

Lost in thought, she began to trail her fingertips down his throat and onto his chest then back up again.

Stop torturing yourself. J.J. told herself, shaking her head.

Looking down she realized that she was caressing Kane's chest and throat in a way that was much more than friendly.

Oh don't stop. Kane thought, sadly when she pulled her hand away.

"Um Kane we'd better go it's getting late." J.J. said.

I'm not moving. Kane thought. I don't think you can make me?

"Well Hun are you going to get up or what?" J.J. asked, looking down at him.

No Kane thought shaking his head.

"Ok then you leave me no alternative." J.J. said threateningly.

What are you going to do? Kane wondered beginning to chuckle at the thought of her trying to move him.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, J.J. reached over and began to tickle his ribs.

Rolling over Kane moved out of her reach.

"You may be too big to move but you're not too big to tickle." J.J. said laughing at his reaction to her unusual method of getting her way.

That's two I owe you now. Kane thought, holding up two fingers and pointing at J.J.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kane/J.J.

Didn't she say she was full? Kane thought, as J.J. began making sandwiches.

When they were through making and wrapping sandwiches she began to split them up among the grocery bags.

Then J.J. began adding the leftover fruit chips and other foods to the bags.

"It shouldn't take long to find someone who needs this food." J.J. said, as they were loading the bags.

Oh so that's why we did this, lunches. Kane thought.

"I think you'd better drive." J.J. said, handing him the keys.

I should drive? Kane wondered looking at J.J. with his head cocked.

"Well Hun, as cute as you are your size may intimidate the people we'll be approaching." J.J. said, answering his silent question.

It didn't take them long to give away all the bags. Then they went back to the hotel.

I need to train. Kane thought, as they were entering the hotel.

Tapping J.J. on the shoulder, Kane pointed toward the gym.

"Sure I could do with a workout. Just let me change and put away the last of the pictures." J.J. said.

Pointing to himself, Kane nodded.

"Ok your room when I'm done." J.J. said, confirming his plan.

Reaching their floor Kane waited for J.J. to get into her room. Then he went back out to the SUV and got the bag he'd hidden earlier.

Bringing it upstairs he put it on the table and changed. Then he began to pace with nervous energy.

She won't like it. Kane thought, almost deciding to put it away.

Maybe she will like it. Kane told himself, as he paced.

Is this how she felt when she got me the watch? Kane wondered, confused by the unexplainable feeling in his stomach.

He continued pacing alternately looking forward to her arrival and dreading it.

After taking down the dry pictures, J.J. packed her development gear. Then changing quickly she grabbed her Discman and left.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kane debated once again about whether to get rid of it or give it to her.

I'll just cover it over for now. He thought, throwing a couple of towels over it, and then sliding it under the coffee table.

What's taking him so long? J.J. wondered, as she stood in the hall.

"Are you going to be able to work out with your hands like that?" J.J. asked as Kane opened the door.

I'll give it to her later… maybe tomorrow. Kane decided, suddenly when he saw her.

Nodding, Kane stepped out the door closing it quickly.

Entering the gym they split up as usual. Kane would be working lower body and J.J. upper.

Something's up with him. J.J. thought, looking over at him. He seems really distracted all of a sudden.

I should have written her a note; I won't be able to talk. Kane thought.

Doesn't matter, I won't give it to her; she'll think its stupid and won't like it. Kane thought.

His mind bounced back and forth between how to give it to her or if he even should.

Oh yeah, J.J. thought. Something is definitely up with him.

Finishing her routine, J.J. stretched while she waited for him to get to the bench press. When he did J.J. took the spotters position. Looking down at him J.J. was surprised when he quickly shut his eyes.

I can't let her read me, Kane thought, avoiding eye contact by closing his eyes.

Whatever it is he doesn't want me to know. J.J. thought.

I hope it isn't about what happened with the grapes. J.J. thought, suddenly embarrassed and worried that he had figured her out.

Good thing he's healed. He won't need any more massages. I don't think I could control myself if I was in that position again. J.J. thought, while watching the play of his muscles as he worked.

Heading upstairs, Kane finally decided he'd give it to her and just hope she liked it.

"Bye Hun see you tomorrow." J.J. said, while giving him a quick hug, then turning away from him to go to her room.

No wait. Kane said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

If I don't do this now I probably never will. Kane thought, shaking his head and indicating she should go with him.

He doesn't look like he's hurting. Please tell me he doesn't want a rubdown. I couldn't take it, not after today. J.J. thought, following him reluctantly.

Opening the door, Kane held up one finger asking her to wait. He went inside and was back a few seconds later. When he got back he reached down and took her hand. Walking her into his room, J.J. removed her sunglasses and left them by the door.

Closing his eyes Kane took a deep breath before stepping forward.

What's going on? Why did he leave his mask on if it's just us? Damn he looks like he's going skydiving and isn't sure he wants to. J.J. thought, as he led her forward.

Bringing her to the couch, he pointed asking her to sit down.

I hope I can do this. Kane thought, sitting down beside her.

Now he really has me confused. J.J. said to herself.

J.J. watched helplessly, as Kane fought to speak.

"For you" Kane said, haltingly through his box then moving the table over.

That's why he's so nervous. J.J. thought, looking down and seeing something covered in towels.

"Big guy I know you owe me two. But if this explodes or is full of rubber snakes I'm going to kill you." J.J. said, trying to ease his nerves.

She thinks it's a joke? Kane thought upset that she didn't understand.

Turning his face toward her J.J. said, "I'm just kidding, really."

This also explains why he kept the mask on he's protecting himself. J.J. thought, then deciding not to say anything to him about it.

"Oh boy." J.J. said, smiling at him and rubbing her hands together.

Pulling the towels away quickly, J.J. sat stunned for only a moment.

"This is great." J.J. said, picking up the camera bag.

"It's got so many more pockets and a lot more room." She said opening it.

She really likes it. Kane thought, his smile growing as he watched her excitement.

"Oh and look at this hard case! I can use it to protect my spare." J.J. said, turning to face Kane.

"Big guy it's absolutely perfect." J.J. said, leaning forward and giving him a tight hug.

Suddenly realizing he was wearing his mask, Kane reached up and removed it.

"Man are the guys gonna be jealous when they see this. I've never seen one with everything a shutter bug could dream of all in one bag." J.J. said.

"Hey I was with you all day how did you do this?" J.J. asked turning to face him suddenly curious.

Mask is gone. Good. J.J. thought.

Smiling, Kane reached under the couch cushion and pulled out the Wal-Mart bag.

"Why you sneaky little brat, Here I thought you'd been playing video games." J.J. said laughing.

"Seriously big guy it's perfect, I love it. Thank you so much." J.J. said, giving him another hug.

I've never felt like this? It's indescribable, unbelievable, but I really like it. I like it a lot. Kane thought, as he watched her go back to playing with the bag.

"So what time should we meet to go to the airport?" J.J. asked, putting the bag down.

"Eat first" Kane said, with some difficulty.

"Ok so six thirty. That should give us plenty of time before our nine thirty flight." J.J. said.

That should work. Kane thought nodding.

"Thanks again Hun. Guess I'll see you at dawn." J.J. said smiling as she got up.

J.J.

Getting back to her room, J.J. immediately began to move her gear into the new bag.

Wow it doesn't look any bigger than the old one but it holds everything with room to spare. J.J. thought to herself really loving how the new bag was laid out.

This hard case is awesome. Now I don't have to worry about my spare at ringside. J.J. thought, looking at the case with excitement.

How did he know that this is the bag I've always wanted, but have never found? J.J. thought, just staring at Kane's wonderful gift.

I don't know what thrills me more, the new bag or the fact that it came from my Kane. J.J. thought as she packed the rest of her bags.

Getting into the shower, she sent up a silent prayer that she'd actually sleep tonight.

Climbing into bed J.J. curled up around a pillow and tried to relax.

Kane

When she gave me the watch it felt good. But this… this is even better. Kane thought, as he showered.

I've still got way to much energy to sleep. Kane thought, after packing his bags.

Sitting down on the couch Kane turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels he finally found a movie and sat back to watch.

Relaxed at last Kane turned it off and went to bed.

J.J.

Oh it can't be that time already. J.J. thought, as she groped for her alarm clock. I swear that if I don't get some real sleep soon I'm going to drop dead.

Rolling out of bed she cleaned herself up a little then got dressed.

I really have to ditch some of this junk. J.J. thought, as she began putting her bags out into the hall.

Kane/J.J.

Stepping out into the hall, he saw that J.J. was already waiting for him.

She looks really tired. I hope she didn't have that nightmare again. Kane thought, walking toward her.

Gathering up her bags, J.J. met Kane at the elevator. He reached out taking a couple of her bags.

"Thanks" J.J. muttered sleepily.

She must really be tired she didn't even argue. Kane thought, as they reached the lobby.

J.J. stayed quiet, seemingly half-asleep until after her second cup of coffee.

"So how does this match thing work? There weren't any matches setup for you, DX, or The Ministry. I hardly think Vince is going to give you all the night off." J.J. asked, as she finally began waking up.

"Last minute, Vince make," Kane said.

"So if the talent doesn't request enough matches by the talent meeting, Vince makes up the rest of the matches?" J.J. asked.

"That must suck. It doesn't give you any time to plan." J.J. added

Those matches are the hardest. Kane agreed nodding.

"I see you're not wearing the bandages but your hands still look bad." J.J. said reaching out to touch him.

"Won't notice" Kane said.

"Yeah unfortunately you're probably right." J.J. said quietly.

After finishing breakfast, they headed to the airport.

"You are just too big for a window seat." J.J. said, laughing at the look in his eyes when he saw his seat assignment.

J.J. switched to give him the aisle.

"There now you'll be able to walk at the end of the flight." J.J. said, still laughing.

Arriving at the hotel in Portland, J.J. found that she already had a message from Vince. They also found that their rooms were on opposite ends of the hall.

Once in her room, J.J. picked up the phone and called Vince. She half-hoped he wouldn't answer.

"Vince its J.J." She said when he did answer.

"Good you're here already. I've set aside a room at the arena for you to do the shots of DX. I told them to be there at two." Vince said.

"And what exactly would you have done if I hadn't gotten here by then." J.J. asked pissed that he would make plans for her time without asking her.

"Guess I'd have changed it. But you are here so it doesn't matter." Vince said, seemingly oblivious that he'd done anything wrong.

"Fine Vince two o'clock, did you need anything else?" J.J. said, knowing she had a lot of work to do before she'd be able to get any shots.

"No, I'll see you at the staff meeting if not sooner." Vince said, entirely too cheerfully.

Only have a little over an hour till they arrive and I still have to setup the room. J.J. thought, as she put her blacks in her bag and gathered up her music.

After freshening up a little she grabbed her gear and headed out.

I have to let him know I'm going over early. I don't want him to be late waiting for me. J.J. thought, as she began walking toward Kane's room.

"Kane I need to go over now to setup the room for DX." J.J. said when Kane opened the door.

Nodding Kane turned around and grabbed his arena bag.

"I didn't mean you had to go now. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't wait for me." J.J. said when he stepped out into the hall with his bag.

Kane just shrugged and waited for her to start walking.

No way am I leaving you alone with that bunch. There's no telling what they'll do. Kane thought, as they got moving.

Getting to the arena, Kane helped her unload the backgrounds and the lights she'd need. Then he did what he could to help get the room setup.

"Thanks big guy. It would have taken me forever without you." J.J. said. "Unfortunately they are going to be here soon and I don't want any trouble." She added.

I'll go, Kane thought. But I won't go far.

Nodding, Kane left and went into the adjoining room. Opening the door Kane sat down.

With how the room is setup no one will notice I'm here unless they give her problems. Kane thought, to himself as he waited for DX to arrive.

Opening up the CD case, J.J. set it down next to the player.

There they can choose their own music. In the meantime I could use some Garth Brooks. She thought pulling out his live album.

Puttering around she didn't see the first few members of DX arrive.

"I don't understand what she sees in that freak." Gunn said to his teammates.

"She's way to fine for that retard. Look at her all long and lean. She's gotta be around six feet." Jessie replied.

"She'd be finer if she'd lose those baggy clothes and shades." Gunn said to his partner.

"I'd just like to see what she's hiding behind those glasses. She never takes them off." X-Pac said staring at J.J.

"What're you guys standing around for? We're about to make this bitch's day. Ain't we guys?" Hunter said loudly, as he entered the room.

Bitch? I'll kill you. Kane thought, stiffening and beginning to get up.

"Hell yeah." Jessie said laughing.

I'd know that mouth anywhere. DX has just arrived. J.J. thought, turning around to face them. .

"Hello gentleman, please select some music and when the ladies arrive we can begin." J.J. said, completely calmly.

Maybe I should wait? Kane thought, standing by the door.

I'll do the group shots first because those will be the hardest to manage. I just hope they don't get to out of control. J.J. thought, as she began checking over her cameras one last time.

Tori and Chyna arrived, just as Metallica began to play.

"I want to start with the group shots. Then we'll move down to smaller groups." J.J. said, giving them the shot order.

"What if we don't like that order." Hunter asked, trying to make her look bad.

"You really don't have a say in the matter Hunter." J.J. said.

Tell him J.J. Kane thought, relaxing a bit.

"Now obviously we're not going to get everything done today. But Vince wants it all done by the end of tomorrow." J.J. paused, adjusting the lights against the first background she'd use.

"That means a lot of work from all of us." J.J. concluded. "So let's get started."

J.J. had them move in front of the blue background.

"Ok let's see what you've got. Move around a bit, I'll shoot what I like or have you adjust." J.J. said bringing her camera into focus.

After working for a half an hour J.J. had maybe five useable shots.

"Enough." She said, putting down the camera.

"You all need to stop horsing around and work with me here." J.J. said, staring at them.

"I guess you ain't been paying attention. We're DX we do what we want when we want." Hunter said, stepping forward threateningly. "We don't follow orders we give them. Now do you understand?" He added, getting right in her face.

That doesn't sound good. Kane thought, opening the door a little more.

"Well in my photo shoots you'll do what I want." J.J. said, not giving an inch.

"What you don't understand is that as the photographer, I can make you look good or I can make you look very bad. The choice is yours." J.J. said, meeting Hunter angry gaze with one of her own.

Man she doesn't take shit from anyone. Let them have it J.J. Kane thought laughing.

"Are you trying to threaten us? Because nobody messes with DX." Hunter growled.

"I wasn't making a threat, I was stating facts. Now shall we try to get some work done before the staff meeting?" J.J. said confidently.

Still muttering Hunter moved back into position. This time there was a lot less horseplay. Much to J.J.'s surprise she managed to get all the shots she'd need of the whole group together.

"Not bad once we got going." J.J. said to call a halt to that session. "I've got what I need of the whole group shots."

"When we come back I want to split you into smaller groups. We'll meet back here half an hour after the staff meeting." J.J. finished as they turned to go.

DX

"I'm sick and tired of that bitch defying me. Now she thinks she can tell us what to do! NO WAY! It's time we show her who's in charge around here." Hunter said angrily, as they walked down the hall.

"What's the plan?" Chyna asked.

"We can't touch her Vince will suspend us." Hunter said thoughtfully. "But there are other ways to get her. Ways to put her in her place."

They stopped talking as they entered the meeting.

Kane

Checking his watch Kane realized that he had to get moving or he'd be late.

Glancing back down at the watch as he walked down the hall he smiled remembering how surprised and good he'd felt when she'd said it was for him.

She seems to be handling them really well. But I'll stay close just in case. Besides I love hearing her put them in their place. He thought idly, as he took his usual position beside the door.

Kane/J.J.

DX looks pissed. Kane thought, noting the glares directed to his area. Is it J.J. or me?

If they mess with her, I will kill them. He thought, feeling himself get angry.

They're getting to him. J.J. thought, when she began seeing Kane stiffen up.

"Relax Kane." J.J. whispered, quickly brushing her hand against his.

What? Kane thought looking down at her.

"Jerks" she said smiling.

Then when she caught his eye she dropped her glasses down just a little and crossed her eyes.

I can't believe she just did that. Kane thought, his large frame beginning to shake with laughter.

Reaching out he gave her a gentle shove. Then he started laughing even harder at her indignant expression.

"Finally" Pete whispered to himself, as he watched Kane throw back his head in a fit of silent laughter.

Getting himself calmed down, Kane stood with his arms crossed, looking directly ahead. DX and his anger were totally forgotten.

Don't look at her. Kane told himself. If you do you'll just start laughing again.

I'll have to remember that one it really got him good. J.J. thought, as Vince entered and the meeting began.

Throughout the meeting, J.J. would occasionally notice Kane laughing and she'd smile.

DX

He's always so easy to piss off and when he's pissed he makes mistakes. Hunter thought, staring at J.J. and Kane.

"Isn't that cute?" Tori said sarcastically, as she watched them play.

"Makes me sick." Jessie said. "She should be with someone like me not that reject from a burn unit."

"So you want her?" X-Pac asked Jessie.

"I wouldn't mind teaching her to do it doggie style." Jessie replied, with and evil smirk on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hunter broke in. "After this we'll have to find someplace quiet I have a plan."

J.J.

God he needs a new speechwriter. J.J. thought, as Vince spoke.

"Ok that's pretty much it. Except that I need the photographers to stay behind." Vince said ending the speech.

Well there goes lunch. J.J. thought, as she watched everyone else leave.

Vince/J.J.

"Last week J.J. brought a problem to my attention." Vince began. "It seems that with all the events, setups, and other assorted things she's shooting. She's having some difficulty finding the time to develop it all."

Don't you dare say you're dumping it on them? I won't let you. J.J. thought, getting herself ready to protest.

"Since most of you have and equally full itinerary I have to think you are having the same problem. That's why for the most part you'll no longer be doing your development work yourselves." He said, standing up.

"Unless I specifically tell you to develop it yourself, all film will be shipped overnight to Connecticut to be developed. Address it attention Sam Mason." Vince said, seemingly very pleased with the arrangement.

"For those times when you do need them, there will be a few development kits in the equipment truck for your use." Vince added.

Great but I think I'll keep mine. J.J. thought.

DX

"Here's the plan." Hunter said, as the group ate.

"She said she'd be splitting up when we go back. That means a couple of you could slip away."

"So?" Jessie questioned.

"I'm going to tell you." Hunter snapped.

"I want you to slip away and find Hercules. He's almost a stupid as Kane so you should be able to pull it off." Hunter paused for a moment.

"I want you to convince him that Kane thinks he's weak, that he'd be no challenge." Hunter said smirking evilly.

"Remember you can't say Kane said, because even he knows the freak doesn't talk." He said finishing up.

Yes he does. X-Pac thought, remembering how hard Kane had worked to be able to.

That doesn't matter now X-Pac told himself, he couldn't get you to the top DX can.

"No problem." Billy said, "We'll get it done."

"You'd better. I want Hercules so angry that he'll destroy that freak." Hunter said sternly.

"I like the plan but I don't see how that's going to teach her anything." Tori said.

"You saw them today at the meeting. If he gets hurt every time she crosses us she'll get the message all right. If she's really smart, she'll realize that her friendship is bad for the freak's health." Hunter said smiling.

"We'd better go or she might get suspicious." Chyna said.

Getting up they headed back to begin another session.

** This section includes Mild and implied sexual situations. **

Kane/J.J.

This should do. Kane thought, looking down at the tray he held.

Going back into the room he'd been listening from, Kane put the food he'd gotten J.J. on a separate tray then went back into the hallway.

Are they back already? J.J. wondered when she heard someone walk in.

Turning around, she saw Kane holding a lunch tray.

"Is that for me?" J.J. asked, as he walked further into the room.

This is certainly not enough for me. Kane thought, nodding.

"Great I was just wondering where I was going to find the time." J.J. said, taking the tray and setting it down.

"This was really thoughtful of you, thanks." J.J. said, giving him a hug then a kiss on the cheek as if his mask were not there.

After holding her for a second, he turned to go before she told him to.

He must be trying to fatten me up. J.J. thought, smiling as she looked down at the amount of food on the tray.

Sitting down, J.J. ate quickly.

Her meal was interrupted by loud laughter.

They're back. J.J. thought, getting up.

"Ok why don't we start with Hunter and the ladies with the red?" J.J. said, once they'd quieted down.

"Whatever." Hunter said.

"The rest of you can have a seat over here." J.J. said, indicating some chairs behind her.

"Go." Hunter mouthed, when J.J. turned to get her camera.

"Hey J.J. since we ain't in these shots do you mind if me and Billy go to wardrobe?" Jessie called out.

"No problem but please don't be too long. I'll probably need you soon." J.J. replied.

"We won't be long." Billy said, as they left.

Why are they suddenly so cooperative? Either Vince talked to them or they're up to something. Going by their body language it's the latter and it won't be good. J.J. thought, answering her own question.

J.J. was surprised with how well Hunter and the women worked together.

It's awful quiet in there. Kane thought. Guess they must be behaving themselves.

That's a position she's probably used to. J.J. thought, when Tori knelt in front of Hunter, mostly facing him with one hand reaching around behind him and the other on his thigh.

J.J. took a few steps to the side so she'd actually be able to see Tori's profile.

As she was taking the shot from a couple of different angles Hunter unconsciously slid his fingers into her hair.

I'd say that position is one they're both used to. Wonder if X-Pac knows? J.J. thought.

Then Chyna leaned over and whispered something in Hunter ear. Stepping back Hunter suddenly pushed Tori away.

"X-Pac is right over there you idiot." Hunter hissed harshly to the fallen Tori.

Guess not… and if it were something innocent he wouldn't have reacted that way. J.J. thought to herself, glancing over her shoulder and seeing X-Pac going through her CDs.

I think that maybe I'll develop this roll myself. They could come in handy. J.J. thought, turning off the flash and finishing the roll with floor shots.

Then reloading the camera she continued shooting their layouts.

The Outlaws

"Man Hercules you must be pissed." Jessie said, as he walked up to the larger man.

"Why?" Hercules asked wary, of the DX members.

"He doesn't know Jess and I don't want to be the one to tell him." Billy said, looking worried.

"Me neither, let's get outa here." Jessie said backing away from the now upset looking Hercules.

"Tell me!" The large man yelled, as he grabbed Jessie by the hair and pinning Billy to a wall with one massive arm.

"Ok, Ok. Damn, don't kill the messenger." Jessie said.

"Tell me NOW!" Hercules yelled, obviously angered further by their stalling.

"Well we heard that Kane thinks you're weak." Jessie began.

"He thinks you're so weak that it wouldn't even be a challenge to beat you." Billy continued.

"Yeah he thinks that it would be more challenging to take on Pete Rose in a real match than it would be to face you." Jessie finished.

"I'll rip him apart." Hercules growled, releasing The Outlaws.

"Oh that was just too easy." Jessie laughed, as they watched a very large and angry man storm through the hall leaving wreckage in his path.

"Man I'd hate to be Kane tonight." Billy said, trying to look serious.

"We'd better get back we don't want to keep Hunter waiting." Jessie said still laughing.

J.J./DX

"You guys are just in time." J.J. said as the pair walked into the room.

"How'd it go?" Hunter asked.

"Great." Jessie and Billy said together, making them both laugh.

They never went to wardrobe… but what did they do? J.J. wondered, seeing their glances in her direction when they answered Hunter question.

I wonder how many beatings the retard will have to take before she realizes it's her fault. Hunter wondered smiling.

Well that's another clue. J.J. thought, seeing Hunter's sick smile in her direction. It has to do with me… but how?

"Ok, Jessie, Billy and X-Pac we'll take your shots in front of the gray." J.J. said when her cameras were reloaded.

They got up in front of the backdrop and began moving. Their posses were mostly obscene or were some variation of the crotch chop.

"Ok guys let's see if we can get some shots without your hands in or near your crotches shall we?" J.J. said, slightly frustrated.

That's better J.J. thought when they started leaning on one another and X-Pac held a kick for a couple of frames.

"That's it for now everyone. You all did great." J.J. said, beginning to pack up her cameras.

"I'd like to start at ten tomorrow and see if we can't get the rest done." She added before dismissing them.

"Ten o'clock, like we've got nothing better to do than follow her orders." Tori complained as they headed to the talent meeting.

J.J./Kane

Walking toward the back of the room J.J. opened the door.

"So you ready for the meeting 007." J.J. asked, laughing at the surprise showing in his eyes.

"How?" Kane asked.

"I knew I'd closed this door and I just knew you were nearby." J.J. said. "I'm pretty sure you were here for the first session too. So how'd I do?"

Bringing the box up he started laughing remembering how she'd dealt with them. Trying again he still couldn't use the box because he started laughing again.

"I get it big guy hilarious." J.J. said.

"Thanks for protecting me Hun." J.J. said, punching him lightly in the arm as they walked to the talent meeting.

Something doesn't feel right. There's too much tension. J.J. thought, as they took their usual positions.

Looking around the room, she saw Hercules staring daggers at Kane.

What's that all about? They haven't had any problems that I've seen. J.J. thought, feeling puzzled by the intensity of Hercules' stare.

As the meeting progressed, J.J. couldn't help but notice that the man's gaze never faltered.

If anything it got more intense.

Along the way Vince assigned matches to The Brood, Gangrel, X-Pac, and The Outlaws. For a change none of them would be facing each other.

"Kane I've decided that you'll face…"

"I Want HIM!" Hercules interrupted Vince from the other side of the room. "I Want HIM TONIGHT!" Hercules growled loudly.

No problem, but what's he so angry about? Kane thought, seeing the look of complete malice on the other man's face.

"You want him that badly you got him." Vince said.

Vince then concluded with the match order putting Kane's match fifth.

Leaving the meeting, J.J. pulled Kane aside.

"Any idea why he's upset with you?" J.J. asked him.

No clue. Kane thought, shaking his head.

Could this have been what The Outlaws were really up to? J.J. wondered suddenly concerned.

"Ok then KICK ASS!" J.J. said. "And remember don't piss me off this time… got it?" J.J. added waving her finer in his face.

Kane rolled his eyes and sighed but nodded just the same.

Yeah i got it, don't get hurt. Kane thought, deciding that he kinda liked being told to be careful.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kane

I should have changed earlier. Kane thought, when he saw how busy the locker room was.

Getting his gear, he decided to change in the back room. After putting his pants and his boots he reached into the bag for his shirt.

Where is it? I know I put it in there. He thought, wondering if someone had gotten into his locker.

Putting his sweat shirt back on he got ready to go out and tear apart the locker room until his shirt turned up.

Slipping on his ring mask, he noticed that it still smelled of blood even though he'd cleaned it.

That's it Kane remembered J.J. took it and said she'd call wardrobe.

Stepping out, Kane wasn't surprised to hear a variety of comments from the others.

"Hey you've got a new shirt Kane? It looks great."

"It's much better than the other one now if they could do something about the rest of you."

"What happened to the other one? Hell if you were anybody else I'd say it got ripped off by a woman… but well… there is the freakette." Jerico called out.

In the blink of an eye, Kane had Jerico pinned to the wall.

Clawing at the gloved hand wrapped around his throat, Jerico knew he'd fucked up.

Continuing to struggle his feet dangling a foot off the ground Jerico felt Kane begin to squeeze.

"Get off him you moron he's turning blue." He heard from behind, as someone tried to pull him away.

Then Kane heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Mistake sorry" Jerico managed to choke out.

Loosening his grip a little he allowed Jerico another breath.

"Please Kane I'll never call her that again." Jerico managed in a horse whisper.

Good enough Kane thought, dropping him and walking out of the locker room as if nothing had happened.

Stepping into wardrobe Kane saw two women bent over sewing machines. He stood and watched until one of them noticed him.

"Oh Kane, I'm sorry I didn't see you. I hope you haven't been waiting long." She said, going to the rack and grabbing a hanger with red fabric folded over it.

"I hate to ask but do you mind trying that on. We want to be sure it fits properly." She said.

Why shouldn't it fit? It's the same as before. Kane thought, looking at her.

"There's a room in the back to change if you'd rather." The other woman spoke up.

Nodding Kane went to the back and found a small curtained area.

One sleeve? Kane thought, unfolding the garment. Did they not have time to finish it?

This feels really odd. I don't like these openings in the front at all, even if they do have this material to cover them. Kane thought, after putting on the shirt.

He was still tugging on the material, when he stepped out to the front.

"Wow, that looks great doesn't it Paige." The woman said, waiting for her partner's response.

"Most definitely. Leigh you do good work." Paige replied.

She made this? Kane thought, looking at Leigh.

She didn't see his confused look as she walked around him to be sure it was a good fit.

When Leigh stepped back around front, Kane got her attention and indicated the missing sleeve and holes in the front.

"It'll be much cooler for you. Besides it looks really good." Leigh said.

I don't care about being hot. I can't go out there like this. Kane thought, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry you don't like it, but Vince requested a new design next time we made something for you. He approved this." Leigh said, shrugging her shoulders.

Have to make Vince change his mind. Kane thought nodding.

Walking out of the room Kane had an urge to put his sweatshirt back on.

I wonder how Vince would react if I wore the sweatshirt to the ring. Kane wondered smiling behind his mask.

I may have to wear this to the ring but until then I will be comfortable. He decided and slipped the sweatshirt over the new ring gear.

Going back into the locker room he noticed that this time there were no comments about his attire.

Putting away his bag Kane took a seat and waited until the event began.

** This section involves Sexual Situations **

J.J.

After gathering up her equipment J.J. went to the locker room and changed into her blacks. Then he headed to the equipment room for the usual bull session with the other shutterbugs.

As she entered the room, all the other photographers stood up and gave her a golf clap.

Ok J.J. thought, bowing to go along with the joke.

"So what was that all about?" she asked, as she joined them around the table.

"You just got our work load cut in half." Chris said.

"Yeah," Manny joined in. "Now maybe we'll be able to see the cities we travel to instead of being stuck in the darkroom when we're not here."

"So why hasn't anyone said anything before?" J.J. asked confused.

"Honestly we didn't think it would do any good." Chris said with a shrug.

"Well glad my big mouth did some good for a change." J.J. said, pulling her bag into her lap.

She began unloading her gear. First her spare in its new hard case, then took her other three cameras from their holders in the main compartment. Finally taking out her cleaning things from an outside pocket.

"What?" J.J. asked looking up and realizing all eyes were on her.

Chris was holding the hard case with a wistful expression on his face.

"Is anybody going to clue me in? Do I have food stuck in my teeth or something?" J.J. asked.

"Would you mind?" Tim asked, indicating the bag.

"I guess not." J.J. said, handing it over to him.

I knew this would happen. She thought, enjoying their reaction. Wait till they find out who gave it to me.

J.J. nonchalantly picked up her first camera and began cleaning and loading it. Before she was done with the second she heard.

"Ok I'll bite. Where did you get this? Did you have it specially made? I mean it's got everything." Manny said excitedly.

"You'd have to ask Kane he got it for me." J.J. said looking back down at the camera she was cleaning.

"So you two are together now?" Chris asked.

"I don't remember saying that." J.J. said, while continuing picking up her third camera.

"So you're not with him." Tim asked sounding confused.

"I don't recall saying that either." J.J. replied.

"I think the answer you are looking for is 'none of your business'." Manny said, laughing. "So could you maybe find out where he got it?" He asked.

"I'll ask but I can't make any promises. He may not want to tell me. After all it was a gift." J.J. said.

From there the conversation turned to how they'd make sure to cover every angle for the matches.

"Well I've got to go. I have a few spots to hit." J.J. said, getting up.

Chris and Manny walked out with her to cover spots of their own.

As she was walking down the hall J.J. heard an odd sound. Turning her head she saw Hunter and Tori in a hallway.

Well isn't that cozy. She thought, seeing Hunter's hands roaming freely everywhere on Tori's body and that they were definitely involved in a heated kiss.

Insurance, J.J. thought, bringing up the camera, she flipped off the flash. Just as she began shooting Tori got a bit more aggressive moving her hand down between his thighs. This will definitely come in handy but I don't know how. J.J. thought, to herself feeling just a little guilty for taking their pictures without their knowledge.

Breaking the kiss they moved a little further down and into a room.

J.J. took one last shot as they closed the door.

Taking that camera off she slipped it back into the bag so she wouldn't end up sending that film to Connecticut.

Finishing up her spots J.J. hurried to ringside stopping off only long enough to lock up her camera bag.

Just in time. She thought, as she saw Jerry and JR walking down the ramp.

Quickly stashing her spare J.J. took her position by the ramp.

Kane/J.J.

Sitting in the back, Kane watched the first three matches.

Getting up at the end of the third he began stretching and trying to warm up.

Kane's match is next. When are they going to show the setup? J.J. wondered, as she waited for the fourth match to begin.

Running to the other side of the ring, J.J. tripped on a cable. Getting up she saw movement on her left and turned just in time to get knocked backward by a flying Christian. Both of them ended up in a heap against the barrier, with Christian pinning her in place.

Getting free of him, she checked her camera.

Damn it wrecked. She thought, going for her spare. Switching it out she was shooting again in no time.

Taking her final shots of the Victory celebration of Tatanka and Haku she wondered how The Ministry would react to that loss.

Was Kane's match cancelled? J.J. wondered when she realized there had been no setup.

Hearing Hercules entrance music she looked up the ramp and began shooting.

JR/King

"Were we expecting Hercules tonight? Is he even scheduled to be here?" JR asked.

"Not that I know of JR, but I'm not going to be the one to tell him that." King replied.

"Well whatever has brought him out her he looks to be in a foul mood." JR commented.

"Guess we're about to find out why he's here. The mountain is about to speak." King said, as Hercules was handed a mic.

Kane

Standing in the back Kane watched Hercules enter the ring.

"Kane you think I'm weak. That Pete Rose would be a bigger challenge. Come face me and I will show you the truth. I will tear you apart." Hercules yelled into the mic.

Where did he get that? Kane wondered, stripping off the sweatshirt and going to the gorilla position.

"Are you afraid Kane?" Hercules said, just as Kane's pyro went off.

Stepping through the curtain, Kane stopped at the top of the ramp. He tugged on his glove before raising his arms. Dropping them the ring posts exploded and the lights came up.

LOVE the new shirt. J.J. thought, from her position near the bottom of the ramp.

Still don't like this shirt. Kane thought, tugging on his glove again.

Then going down the ramp he looked towards J.J. for a moment.

Guess she likes it. He thought when she tugged her shirt and gave thumbs up.

I like the cut outs in the front a lot. J.J. thought smiling, as she made sure to get a few good shots of the new outfit.

Turning his eye toward the ring he was just in time to duck a clothesline from Hercules. Grabbing his opponent's arm Kane turned him around into a straight right hand. Kane followed it with a clothesline of his own.

Rolling into the ring Kane turned and looked down at the fallen Hercules.

Stepping back Kane waited. Then growing impatient he left the ring again and assisted Hercules into the ring.

J.J.

Ow that's gotta hurt. J.J. thought, as a charging Hercules ran right into a boot from Kane.

Shooting away she saw the match seesaw back and forth with both men taking a lot of punishment.

JR/King

"Well I have to say this has been one hell of a match. Both of these guys are incredibly strong. If wrestling were scored like boxing this bout would be a dead tie." JR commented.

"I hate to agree with you but this time you're right. Whenever one of them gets some momentum the other stops it cold." King replied.

"Wow another devastating maneuver by Hercules and he's into another cover. One of many we've seen in this match. Kane kicks out after two. I don't think Hercules can believe what he's seeing. What resiliency by Kane." JR said excitedly.

"That's because he ain't human. He doesn't feel pain like most people. The more you hurt him the stronger he gets." King said sounding disgusted.

"There goes Kane over the top rope and Hercules is going right out after him." JR noted.

"Get him Hercules don't let him rest." King practically yelled into the headset.

"Oh and Kane side steps a charging Hercules and sends him into the steel steps. Did you see his head bounce? He has got to be out on his feet after that." JR said.

"Well it looks like Kane is going to take advantage of the illegal use of the stairs." King said, as Kane rolled his very dazed opponent back into the ring.

"Kane seems to be setting up for the tombstone. This match should be over if he hits this." JR said as Kane positioned Hercules.

"There's no need for this brutality. You said it yourself Hercules is out. That sadistic freak should just take the cover and end this." King said, even as Kane dropped to his knees then pinned an unmoving Hercules.

Kane

I'd still like to know why he was so angry. He acts like all the others he keeps his distance and I keep mine. Why today? Kane wondered, as he got back to the locker room.

Not that I mind a match is a match. Though there are some people I'd rather get in the ring than others. He thought. I've just got to find a way to do it without interference.

Taking a seat in the locker room Kane waited for the chance to shower unobserved.

Eventually I will make Vince give me my own locker room so I won't have to deal with this anymore. He told himself.

Kane/J.J.

Heading backstage after the last match, J.J. went and locked up her gear. Then she went to Kane's locker room.

Knocking on the door she was disappointed to see Jerico open it.

"Um…Hi J.J. just a minute ok?" He said, closing the door quietly.

He doesn't sound right. I don't remember him getting hit in the throat during his match? J.J. thought, as she was stepping back.

Much better Jerico. Kane thought, as he watched the smaller man open the door.

"Kane, J.J. is here to for you." She heard Jerico call out.

I think that is the first time that I have ever heard him speak nicely to anyone. J.J. thought smiling.

Stepping out, Kane couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"Love the new look Kane. Why are you covering it up?" J.J. asked.

Shaking his head Kane looked down at the floor.

"Well I thought since you're going to be here for a while maybe we could hang out." J.J. said.

Ok Kane thought nodding.

Should I tell him I think DX was behind Hercules anger tonight? J.J. wondered

Walking into the catering area they picked up a couple of drinks. Then they took a seat away from the few people who were there.

"Kane I think I know why Hercules was so pissed with you today." J.J. said.

How could you know? Kane wondered, cocking his head.

"I think DX talked to him and set you up somehow." She continued.

That makes sense Kane thought nodding.

He's stopped talking to me. What's wrong? J.J. wondered.

"Kane honey what did I do?" J.J. asked. "Why aren't you speaking to me?"

"Not you thinking." Kane said, speaking at last.

"About what? Can I help?" J.J. asked.

Kane brought the box up but then didn't say anything. He tried again but didn't speak.

Maybe she can help me change Vince's mind about the shirt. Kane thought to himself, trying to decide whether to tell her and how.

Just wait he'll get the words out if he wants to tell you. Don't rush him. J.J. told herself.

Brining the box up a third time he finally managed to speak.

"Change Vince's mind." Kane said slowly.

"About what?" J.J. asked not understanding.

"Shirt." Kane answered.

"What's wrong with the shirt? I think it looks great." J.J. asked, getting more confused.

"Not covered." Kane said, after a few moments unable to look at her.

Not covered? The shirt embarrasses him? He has an incredible body. J.J. thought to herself in amazement.

"Kane how can I tell you this?" J.J. started, not sure how to say it without embarrassing him or giving away her desire for him.

"You work really hard to be strong. I've seen you Kane and you look great. Most men with your physique would never wear a shirt." J.J. finished.

Great is an understatement. Incredible, awesome and unbelievable are closer to the truth. J.J. thought, while waiting for some reaction.

Really? Kane thought, finally looking at J.J.

"Would you like me to tell you some of the comments I heard from the fans?" J.J. asked, hoping to prove it wasn't just her opinion.

I don't know. No probably not. Kane thought, cocking his head as he tried to decide.

"How about this one. 'Holy shit would you look at that. If he looks that good I wish he'd lose the shirt completely.' That was just one of the female fans. Would you like to hear another?" J.J. asked.

I can't believe someone would say that about me? They must be making fun. Kane thought, looking down at the table.

He's blushing. J.J. thought, seeing his ears and neck turning red.

"Oh isn't that sweet the big red machine is blushing." J.J. said, reaching forward and ruffling his long hair.

Leaning forward she kissed the top of his head.

"If you really want me to I will talk to Vince." J.J. said. "But I think you should give it a chance."

Maybe Kane thought, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want to see if they're gone?" J.J. asked, after a moment.

Nodding Kane stood up.

Getting back to the locker, room Kane went inside and looked around.

Good empty. He thought, going back to let J.J. know he'd be a little while.

Opening the door, he saw her standing a few feet away with her back to him.

Oh yeah, Kane thought payback.

Walking up behind her as quietly as possible, He'd almost made it when she turned around and caught him.

"What?" J.J. yelled, as Kane scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Smiling wickedly behind his mask, he turned back toward the locker room.

"What the hell are you doing? Kane put me down!" J.J. yelled, hitting him in the back.

No way. Kane thought, beginning to shake with laughter.

Going into the locker room, Kane shut and locked the door.

"Kane put me down you big brute!" J.J. yelled, beginning to realize his intentions.

Pinning her on his broad shoulders with one hand, he removed the mask with his other.

"Kane…um honey you're not really going to do what I think you are?" J.J. asked, wiggling in his strong grip.

Walking into the shower Kane turned it on.

"DO IT AND DIE!" J.J. shouted, making one last argument to stay dry.

Turning around, Kane set her on her feet directly in the spray of water.

"Kane!" J.J. yelled, as the water hit her.

Then he held her there while she squirmed and tried to get free.

My god. Kane thought, realizing that her black shirt was clinging to her, highlighting every curve of her body.

Releasing her, Kane licked his lips and backed away.

This was a mistake. He thought, seeing her clothes plastered to her body from head to toe.

What? J.J. thought when he suddenly let go and started backing away.

She watched him stepping away, his face getting redder by the second.

What have I done? Kane thought, she's going to be really mad.

"You're a meanie." J.J. said, laughing as she stepped out from under the water.

She's laughing. Kane thought, he was shocked by the sight of her standing there dripping wet and laughing.

"I'd better go get changed so you can shower." J.J. said, trying to wring out her shirt.

Kane nodded absently, unable to tear him eyes away from her as she lifted her shirt a little to squeeze out some of the water.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit." J.J. said, turning to leave.

I can't believe he did that. J.J. thought, smiling as she walked down the hall.

Looking up, she saw Pete standing there.

"Decided to shower dressed and in the men's locker room J.J.?" He asked, doubling over with laughter.

"Very funny Pete." J.J. said, laughing right along with him.

"That is what you get when you pull a prank on a guy twice your size." J.J. said still laughing.

"Remind me never to do that." Pete said.

Kane

Kane waited until he heard the door close. Then stripping down he turned the water to cold and stood in the icy stream.

What were you thinking? Are you trying to wreck everything? He thought, as he dressed.

Stepping out of the locker room he saw her standing there waiting for him.

Kane/J.J.

Of course she's waiting moron you have the keys. Kane thought.

"Now you only owe me one." J.J. said, laughing at the surprised look in his eyes.

She's really not mad even though I saw her like that? Kane thought, cocking his head.

"So are we going to eat at the hotel or try to find somewhere else? I'm starving to death." J.J. said, grabbing his hand and half dragging him toward the door.

I never will get her figured out. Kane thought letting her lead him to the door.

Stopping at a small all-night diner, they enjoyed a late night snack before going back to the hotel.

"I'm glad Hercules didn't hurt you." J.J. said, as they got out of the SUV.

"Not make angry." Kane said slowly.

He's teasing me. J.J. thought to herself, seeing the amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah you know better." J.J. said, trying not to laugh.

"Goodnight big guy." She said, giving him a quick hug as they reached their floor.

Night, Kane thought, nodding as she turned away.

J.J.

I still can't believe he did that. What a trip. Never in a million years would I ever have expected that from him. J.J. thought, as she changed for bed.

Climbing into bed she curled up and tried to think of anything but Kane.

If I can just keep my mind off him I may be able to sleep. J.J. thought, as she dozed off.

Oh no not again. She thought, hearing the door open.

"Please, please go away." J.J. whimpered, curling up tightly on the bed. "Please don't come in here."

Then she began to feel arms hold her and pull her closer. Safe she thought, snuggling into the embrace. So safe now.

J.J. began to relax and uncurl her body.

Reaching over J.J. turned off her alarm, and then rolled over to thank Kane for helping her with the nightmare.

Where is he? J.J. wondered when she saw she was alone.

That couldn't have been a dream it was too real. J.J. told herself.

Getting up, J.J. showered and got ready for a busy day.

Kane

Lying back Kane closed his eyes and quickly began to doze off.

Beautiful Kane thought, seeing her standing there as the water soaked her clothes and hair.

She tilted her head back and he watched entranced at the sight of the water rolling down her neck and bare arms.

He stepped forward as she began lifting her shirt exposing her smooth pale stomach.

Moving forward again, he watched his hand reach out and caress her midriff.

Slowly sliding his hand upward, he enjoyed the feel of the smooth wet flesh against his palm and fingertips.

Arching her back slightly she pressed herself against his hand, even as he moved it higher.

NO! Kane thought, as he was yanked from sleep by his alarm. Lying there he tried to ignore the almost painful ache between his legs.

Forgive me J.J. Kane thought, stepping into yet another cold shower.

If only… no don't even think that way. It'll only be worse when she leaves. Kane told himself.

Getting dressed, Kane grabbed his ring bag and stepped out into the hall.

I hope she hasn't left yet. Kane thought, walking down towards J.J.'s room.

Kane/J.J.

I forgot to ask Kane if he wanted to go in with me this morning or later. J.J. thought as she gathered her things for the arena.

Putting aside her two 'special' rolls J.J. put the rest in one pocket of the camera bag. Then grabbing a set of blacks she added them to the bag.

If I knock and he wasn't planning on going I'll wake him. J.J. thought as she stepped out into the hall.

Looking up, Kane saw J.J. come out of her room.

Guess I don't have to worry about that. J.J. thought, when she saw Kane heading her way.

"Perfect timing big guy, I was just wondering whether or not to knock on your door." J.J. said, as she walked up to him.

Don't think about that. Kane told himself, as memories of the dream entered his mind.

Nodding absently, Kane couldn't look her. Turning away he pressed the down button and stood facing the elevator.

He's blushing? Why? J.J. wondered.

Going to the desk, J.J. made arrangements for her film to be shipped. Then they stopped at the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

I can't let her know about the dream. Kane told himself.

It was wrong to think those things about her. She is a friend. Kane thought, almost hearing Paul's voice berating him for what he'd been thinking.

Remember your body language; stay relaxed so she can't read it. Don't look at her because she'll be able to read your eyes. Kane reminded himself repeatedly.

"So what are you going to do while you're stuck at the arena all day?" J.J. asked.

Well something is bothering him. He's trying way too hard to be relaxed. Besides he won't look at me and hasn't said a word. J.J. thought, watching him and completely perplexed by his behavior.

Kane kept staring down, seemingly lost in thought.

"Well I think I'll do DX's small group shots then hopefully even get their individual shots done. What do you say to lunch if I get done in time?" J.J. said.

Is he even listening? J.J. wondered.

"Then I thought I'd dye my hair pink and challenge Chyna to a match." J.J. said, waiting for a reaction.

Nodding, Kane kept his eyes on his food.

"The special stipulation for the match is the loser has to join The Ministry until Wrestlemania and do whatever Undertaker commands." J.J. added, still looking for a reaction.

Nodding again, Kane continued to keep his eyes down and eat mechanically.

Wait a minute did she say join The Ministry. Kane thought, his head snapping up.

Follow Mark's orders. She has no idea what she's talking about or how sick his orders can be. She can't be serious. He thought, feeling the cold hand of panic squeeze his heart.

Shit I've upset him! Is that fear? She thought, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Kane honey I was just kidding. I was trying to see if you were paying attention. You weren't." J.J. said smiling.

Have to make her stay away from Mark and The Ministry. Need to talk to her about it later. Kane thought, looking away again.

"Are you still thinking about the shirt?" J.J. asked.

If I say no she'll ask what's wrong. It's better to say yes. Kane thought nodding after a minute.

It took way to long for him to answer. The shirt isn't the problem. But he obviously doesn't want me to ask about it, so I won't push. J.J. thought, disappointed that he didn't trust her with whatever it was.

Finishing up in silence, Kane paid the bill and they headed to the arena.

"So are you going to hide out in the connecting room again?" J.J. asked, as she grabbed her bags from the back.

Nodding, Kane took his own bag.

"You know if you don't start talking, I'm going to be forced to do something drastic." J.J. said.

Looking over at her, Kane saw that she was holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers.

Turning to face her he dropped his bag. Then holding up one hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his box.

"No please." Kane said, backing away as if afraid.

That seems to have broken him out of that mood a little. J.J. thought, seeing the amusement in his eyes and Kane's shoulders begin to shake with laughter.

"That's better." J.J. said, sticking her nose in the air and walking toward the door.

She always knows how to make me feel better. Kane thought, as he bent picking up his bag and walking after her.

Going into the temporary studio, J.J. put down her bags and picked up a chair.

What is she doing now? Kane wondered, watching her walk off.

"There," she said, returning without the chair. "No need for my bodyguard to sit on the floor."

Rolling his eyes at her, Kane shook his head.

She's unpredictable as always. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask.

Tapping his finger on his watch, Kane nodded and headed into the adjoining room.

They should be here any minute J.J. thought, as she unpacked her cameras.

Stepping out, J.J. got a couple of drinks. Then going back inside J.J. went to Kane's hiding place.

"I wouldn't want my hero to be thirsty." J.J. said, tossing him a drink.

She's always thinking. Kane thought, catching the drink with one hand.

Then putting his other hand over his heart, he nodded his thanks.

J.J./Kane /DX

Here they come now. J.J. thought, as she got back to the front of the room.

I don't think they know how to be quiet. J.J. said, to herself when she heard them coming down the hall.

Sitting down, J.J. waited for them to settle down a little.

"Ok guys unless you want to come back after the show you need to quiet down so we can get started." J.J. said, after a few minutes.

"Ok knock it off so we can get this over with." Hunter said.

"Ok I'd like to do a few smaller group shots then we'll do some pairs. Finally we'll get to the individual shots." J.J. said when they stopped playing around.

Sitting in the back room, Kane began to think about the dream again.

How could I have thought those things about her? Why would I have that kind of dream I never have before? Kane thought, beginning to feel ashamed

How can I face her? How can I talk to her when I keep thinking of her like that? He wondered.

"Fine" Hunter growled. "Let's just get this done."

"Ok X-Pac and both the ladies" J.J. said. "I think in front of the dark blue." She added.

Taking Tori's hand, X-Pac stepped in front of the screen. Chyna followed a minute later.

As J.J. brought the camera up, X-Pac wrapped his arms possessively around Tori.

She looks thrilled. J.J. thought, noting Tori's look of disdain.

As the shoot progressed, J.J. noticed that Tori intentionally took poses that kept X-Pac at a distance.

That's interesting I'll have to keep an eye on those two. J.J. thought, to herself watching them.

"Ok Tori why don't you and X-Pac take a break and Jessie and Billy step up with Chyna." J.J. told them.

Turning around to switch cameras, J.J. caught X-Pac trying to get a kiss or two. But Tori was having none of it. She kept pulling away.

Tori isn't exactly acting like they're together. J.J. thought, taking a few shots.

It's always good to have something on the people who are trying to make your life miserable. J.J. thought, no longer feeling guilty about the pictures she took of Hunter and Tori.

They really seem to be behaving themselves. I've never seen them so cooperative before. Kane thought, listening from the other room.

Putting that camera down, away from the others she picked a different one and turned back to the screen.

Bringing the camera up, J.J. began shooting Chyna with The Outlaws. After a while she began to notice that Billy and Chyna were touching in almost every shot.

This is one screwed up group. J.J. thought. How do they ever work together as a team and stay together while constantly stabbing each other in the back?

Guess I'll have to watch the whole group. I'm curious what other skeletons they're hiding. J.J. thought.

"Ok great job." J.J. said, turning away to reload her cameras.

If I keep acting nervous around her she'll know. I can't keep saying it's the shirt. She won't believe that. Kane thought, trying to find a solution.

It was only a dream. I'll just have to be sure I never let her know I have these feelings. It could never be like that, for me, ever. But if she never knows maybe she'll stay as my friend. He told himself.

My only choice is to take whatever I can get. Hold onto each memory so I'll have them when she's gone. I know this isn't going last, it never does. He thought sadly.

"Tori why don't you join The Outlaws in front of the gray." J.J. said, looking toward Tori.

Tori jumped up and practically ran to the screen. As she shot she watched them closely.

There doesn't seem to be anything odd there. She thought.

"Ok guys only have a few more to go." J.J. said. "Let's have Tori and X-Pac in front of the white." J.J. said watching Tori reluctantly join X-Pac.

Maybe they broke up? J.J. thought.

Finishing with them, J.J. had The Outlaws step up. It didn't take long to get their shots because they were so used to working closely together.

Calling Hunter and Chyna up, J.J. was surprised to see some definite heat between them.

Guess she knows about Tori and doesn't mind. J.J. thought, seeing them draped all over each other.

"Ok we're nearly done. Why don't we take a thirty minute break then we'll do your individual shots." J.J. said.

Good a break now I can move around a bit. Kane thought.

"How long are those going to take?" Tori whined.

"Hour and a half maybe two hours if you keep working as well as you have been." J.J. said.

"Each?" Hunter asked, obviously tired of standing around.

"No that amount of time would be for everyone." J.J. said. "It'll probably be about twenty minutes each."

"Good." Tori replied. "Cause I have other things to do today."

Oh, am I making you miss your bitch class. Don't worry honey you could probably teach it. J.J. thought.

"Ok so I'll see you all in thirty." J.J. said.

"They're gone." J.J. called out once she couldn't hear them anymore.

Kane stretched as he walked out into the main room.

"You know they really have been good. If you have other things to do you should do them." J.J. said, as she watched him trying to work the kinks out.

"It must be killing you to have to sit still back there, especially with how you feel about them." J.J. added.

Stepping forward, Kane pulled her into his arms. Holding her close he closed his eyes.

Just for a little while let me know what it would be like, Kane thought wistfully.

Wrapping her arms around him, she laid her head against his chest.

"I don't know what brought this on Kane. But it's ok; whatever it is its ok." J.J. said rubbing her hand up and down his back.

For now Kane thought, as he brought his hand up and began to stroke her hair, only for now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

DX

"Ok," Hunter said, once they were alone. "You know Hercules always demands a rematch when he loses. He's always angry at the person for beating him."

"So, he couldn't hurt Kane before what makes you think he'll be able to tonight?" X-Pac asked, hoping Hunter would drop it.

"This time he'll have help." Hunter said smiling.

"You think Vince will go for a handicap match?" Billy asked. "I know Hercules won't like it."

"It won't matter." Hunter replied. "Listen closely. I've heard that the freak has attacked Jerico twice in the locker room."

"So you think Jerico is going to challenge?" Chyna asked doubtfully.

"No but he'll do a run in to get a little payback. He's done it before." Hunter said.

"Then why didn't he do it last night?" Billy asked.

"Because he wasn't mad enough then, today we make sure he is." Hunter said.

"Sometime before the freak's match I want him to overhear people talking about it. Maybe people asking each other why Jerico hasn't done something about it or challenged. Questioning why he's letting the retard get the better of him? If he thinks it's become a locker room joke he'll have to do something." Hunter said laying out the plan.

"That's true Jerico hates to be laughed at." Chyna said.

"Right so plant the seed start the conversation. Do what you have to, but be sure it doesn't lead back to us and be sure he hears it." Hunter finished.

Kane/J.J.

Standing together for a few minutes, Kane finally released J.J. reluctantly.

"Want me go?" Kane asked.

"No, but I also don't want you bored to death." J.J. said with a shrug.

"Not bored." He replied.

"Busy soon." Kane added, pointing to the stack of spent film on the table.

"Actually no I won't. "Vince is taking care of the developing now. All we shutterbugs do is shoot and ship." J.J. said smiling.

She won't have to develop them. Good she was working too hard. She looked tired all the time. Kane thought, happy to see she'd be able to rest more.

"That means you're going to have to get used to people staring at you. You won't be hiding out in your hotel room anymore. I mean look at you. You're tall, muscular and on TV all the time. Kane you kinda have to accept it." J.J. said with a smile.

You're also gorgeous, wonderful and very appealing to the eyes. J.J. thought.

"Big guy you do stand out in a crowd whether you like it or not." J.J. finished wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Try." Kane said.

"Great because our next stop is LA, That's where I'm from. I have so many places I'd love to show you. I'd also like you to meet some friends." J.J. said, looking up at him hopefully.

Before he could answer, they heard DX coming back.

Kane quickly turned, heading back to his listening post.

"Ok guys; let's get right back to work. With luck and some work we'll be done well before the staff meeting." J.J. said, as soon as she got their attention.

Wants to show me her home? Meet her friends? Kane thought, realizing that she was once again doing things no one else had wanted to do.

He let his mind wander even as he listened to J.J. giving directions to DX.

So much has changed since she came. From the beginning she treated me normal. She was kind to me. She even defied DX by warning me about their trick. She didn't have to do that. She didn't have to do a lot of things, but she did them anyway, like going to the amusement park. Kane thought, remembering her saying that the red teddy bear reminded her of him.

I'll always have the bear to remind me. He smiled, thinking of it sitting in his bag when he'd unpacked yesterday.

Even when I pushed her away she wouldn't go. What am I going to do when she does? Kane thought, trying to decipher what he felt when she was near and why he missed he so badly when she wasn't.

Closing his eyes, he felt his heart sink as he thought about what his life would be when she left.

It'll be worse than before she came. Kane realized. Before I didn't know what I was missing. What it was like to have someone who cared if I got hurt. Now I know. He thought, feeling his heart and stomach clench painfully.

His eyes filled with tears and he sighed already mourning the day he'd lose her.

"Earth to Kane come in big guy." J.J. said, lounging in the doorway.

Shaking his head, Kane tried to get a hold of himself. Then he stood up and stretched.

"Done already?" Kane asked not looking at her.

"It's been almost two hours." J.J. replied.

How could I have lost so much time? Kane wondered. She could have needed me and I would have failed her.

"Relax, they were perfectly well behaved." J.J. said when she saw him start to stiffen slightly.

Nodding, Kane relaxed and walked out to the main room with her.

Together it didn't take them long to clear out the room and load the backdrops back onto the truck.

"Thanks again Kane." J.J. said. "I should have gotten a body guard years ago." She added laughing.

Shaking his head, Kane laughed along with her.

"Now, as payment for your outstanding performance in the face of great boredom, lunch." J.J. said still laughing.

"Think we can find someplace nearby?" J.J. asked.

I know a place. Kane thought nodding.

"Great just let me lock up my gear and we can go." J.J. said.

Leaving the arena, J.J. turned toward where they had parked.

No, Kane thought reaching out to take her hand. It's not far.

"Ok walk it is." J.J. said.

As they walked she let go of his hand and instead wrapped her arm around him. Lifting his arm he draped it over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"How did you ever find this place?" J.J. asked, as he led her into a small restaurant on a side street.

"Accident" He said.

"Just remember I'm buying." J.J. said.

Shaking his head no, Kane crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey this is payment for you protecting me big guy and helping with all that gear. I'm not taking no for an answer." J.J. finished, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

Ok, ok, Kane thought, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Need eat more." Kane said when he saw how little she'd ordered.

"Why?" J.J. asked.

Watching him struggle for the words, J.J. waited patiently.

It's too hard to explain to her. Kane thought, motioning for her notebook.

Handing him the notebook and pen, J.J. went back to eating while he wrote.

Need more to do all do? He wrote.

Then he handed her back the notebook.

"Big guy I appreciate that you're worried about me. But really I'm fine." She said, taking his hand.

Nodding, his head he began eating.

He doesn't believe me. J.J. thought.

Finishing their meal they walked slowly back to the arena stopping along the way for film.

Getting inside, they saw that mostly everyone had arrived.

"Kane I have to take care of a few things before the meeting. Can I meet you there?"

Nodding, Kane watched her walk away.

***Mild and implied sexual Content***

J.J.

Taking her bag of film, J.J. went to the equipment room. As she was closing her locker she decided to take a camera with her.

Going down to ringside she dropped off her spare. Then wandering backstage she decided to try and get those crew shot's she'd been wanting.

Moving around backstage, she got several of different crew people.

Walking toward the loading dock area, she heard a thud from a pile of crates.

What's that? She thought, looking between the crates.

Surprise, she thought, when she saw Billy and Chyna together.

This looks cozy, J.J. said to herself.

Then turning off the flash she peered through the lens.

Chyna was sitting on a large crate with Billy standing between her legs. He was cupping her head with one hand as they kissed. His other hand was toying with her breast through her almost non-existent bikini top. Chyna's hands were gripping Billy's ass holding him against her as he began gyrating his hips.

As she shot Billy began to lay Chyna back onto the box. Once she was lying down his hands really got busy.

I've seen more than enough. J.J. thought, before slipping away.

I wonder how far they'll go out here in the open. J.J. asked herself.

Pretty far I guess. She thought, as she heard low moans coming from that direction.

J.J. looked around a little longer but everyone was pretty busy. Guess I'll do this another time. She told herself, as she put away her camera before going to the staff meeting.

Walking in, she saw that Kane was already there.

Kane/J.J.

Looking around the room J.J. saw Chyna and Billy sitting a few seats apart.

They look a little warm. She thought, noting their somewhat flushed appearance.

As they were waiting for Vince, J.J. heard loud laughter. Turning to look she saw several of the wrestlers laughing and joking.

He's not laughing with them. Matter of fact he looks pissed. J.J. thought, seeing Jerico sitting near the group.

Vince finally arrived and started the meeting.

After going through the usual routine, he said he was having the talent meeting immediately following this one. Then he dismissed everyone.

"I've decided to hold the talent meeting now, because quite frankly I won't have time later." Vince began.

"As you know yesterday we didn't have enough match requests again. So I'm going to ask again are there any requests for this event?" Vince paused and waited.

"I want Kane again!" Hercules said, stepping forward.

"Ok." Vince said.

"You won't be so lucky this time!" Hercules yelled to Kane before Vince could say anything else.

"Ok, OK save it for the cameras." Vince said. "Any other requests?"

"Fine!" Vince said sounding aggravated that there were no more.

He assigned a few more matches, and then demanded requests for the next event.

Finally dismissing them they filed out of the room.

"Kick ass big guy." J.J. said, as they stopped outside of the men's locker room. "And remember what happens when you make me mad." J.J. added smiling.

Nodding, Kane reached out and brushed his fingers down her cheek.

J.J.

Going down to the locker room J.J. changed into her blacks. Then she went to the equipment room to unlock her gear.

While going over her gear she and the other shutterbugs talked strategy for the event. When she was finished she got up heading out to do her setup shots.

"Kane was lucky yesterday. This time he won't be so lucky. Tonight I destroy him." Hercules yelled into the Mic as J.J. stood by shooting.

Yeah right, it will be a repeat of last night. J.J. thought.

When she was done shooting her setups, J.J. grabbed a quick snack. Then after going back to get some more film she went ringside.

Sitting there, she enjoyed watching the crew finishing up last minute details. Remembering how much fun it was when she was hiding out among them.

Before long she began to hear the sounds of the fans being let in.

Sliding off the barrier, J.J. took a seat on the floor knowing the action would begin soon.

The first few matches seemed to go quickly. Then it was time for Kane's match. He came out first with his usual explosion of pyrotechnics.

There seem to be more and more fans rooting for Kane at every event. Even the number of pro Kane signs has been increasing. J.J. noticed, as the ring posts exploded and the lights came up.

Love that entrance. J.J. thought, to herself smiling behind her camera.

Watching through her camera as she shot, she couldn't help but admire the way Kane moved.

Snapping shots of Hercules as he was running down to the ring, J.J. could see that he was still angry.

JR/King

"Well it looks like Hercules is still upset with Kane." JR said, as Hercules attacked before the bell had rung.

"An angry Hercules is never a good thing JR." King said.

"No it's not. It looks like Hercules is trying to end this match in a hurry. He's already using his major power moves." J.R. noted.

"Those won't work against Kane. He doesn't even feel them, especially this early in the match." King replied.

"There's a knock down by Hercules but Kane's out before the count of two." J.R. said.

J.J.

Watching through her camera's eye she saw the match go back and forth several times. First one would gain the advantage then the other.

Oh no! She thought when she saw Hercules accidentally knock down the ref. that's never good.

Continuing to shoot the match as it went on for a few more minutes. She couldn't help but notice that the ref hadn't moved.

She saw Hercules charge again, obviously frustrated. His running clothesline took them both over the top rope.

Still shooting, she saw Kane recover first. Bending to reach Hercules, Kane suddenly straightened.

Shifting her camera angle a little she saw Jerico swinging a steel chair.

The small blonde struck Kane in the back. Then as Kane turned trying to protect his back Jerico hit him in the chest with the chair, bringing the bigger man to one knee.

J.J. watched in horror as Jerico brought the chair up over his head obviously intending to bring it down into a shaken Kane's skull.

A shout of "Mine!" brought J.J.'s camera back to the action and Hercules, Who was charging the young Canadian?

Turning back to Jerico, she saw him drop the chair and run.

J.R./King

"What was that all about King?" J.R. asked his partner.

"How should I know?" King replied.

"Well you're the one with all the sources." J.R. said, putting him on the spot.

"Looks like Jerico managed to do some damage with that chair. Kane isn't putting up much of a fight now." King said, enthusiastically ignoring J.R.'s comment.

"It won't matter much without a referee." J.R. noted.

"Look Hercules really has Kane in trouble now." King said, nearly bouncing out of his seat.

"Oh what a counter by Kane and he's got Hercules pinned." J.R. shouted.

"Yeah but it don't count if the ref doesn't see it." King said gleefully.

"Looks like Kane's upset. He's trying to revive the referee." J.R. said.

Kane

Get up damn you. I had him pinned. Kane thought, as he shook the ref.

Good now to finish this. Kane told himself, as he watched the still dazed ref get to his feet.

Turning around Kane felt himself being scooped up. Then dropped back first across his opponent's knee.

"I'll show you strength. I'll break your back." Hercules said, continuing to bend Kane backward across his knee.

He means to do it. Kane thought, fighting the pressure against his throat and legs.

Uuh Kane thought when he hit the canvas.

Oh shit, move you idiot. Kane told himself as Hercules began stomping and kicking him in the chest.

Rolling away Kane got to his feet, only to find himself being pulled into a bear hug.

Damn it don't let him lock his hands, FIGHT. Kane yelled at himself.

He began trying every trick he knew to break the hold. Kane even raked Hercules' eyes. But his opponent's hands were locked tightly behind him. He couldn't get free.

I can't keep this up. I can't breathe, Kane thought, struggling for every breath. Every time I breathe out he cinches the hold tighter.

Still trying to fight, Kane could feel his limbs getting heavy as oxygen deprivation began to take its toll.

Kane felt someone grabbing his arm and lifting. But he couldn't stop it from falling when it was released.

Again his arm was lifted and dropped.

No! He thought NOT THIS WAY.

As his hand was lifted the third time, Kane used every ounce of strength to keep it raised.

He heard Hercules growl but it seemed far away.

Air he thought, as he felt the pressure on his chest release.

Then almost immediately he felt himself being lifted. Then it was followed by the solid impact of the canvas on his back and head.

Still seeing spots and trying to get air to ease the ache in his chest, Kane never heard the three count or Hercules being declared the winner.

J.R./King

"I can't believe it Hercules almost made Kane submit." King yelled, into his headset.

"No King, being unconscious ends a match it is not a submission unless you tap." J.R. said, correcting King's comment.

"Well anyway Hercules won and the big red retard lost." King said, obviously pleased with the outcome.

"Yes he did, with a great deal of help from Jerico and a steel chair. You do remember that don't you King?" J.R. reminded him.

Kane

Sitting up Kane looked around and realized that he'd lost.

I'll kill that little blonde bastard. Kane thought.

J.J.

J.J. watched Kane roll out of the ring and walk up the ramp.

I think Jericho's in some serious trouble. J.J. thought.

But Kane looks ok. He's moving a little stiff but good. She thought relieved.

Kane/Pete

Where is that little Canadian shit? I'm going to teach Him never to interfere in my matches. Kane thought, stalking the hallways looking for Jerico.

He must have grown a brain and left the building. But I will see him again and when I'm through with him he'll know real pain. Kane thought, smiling wickedly behind his mask.

Walking back toward the locker room, Kane saw Gangrel watching him and remembered what J.J. had said that morning.

I'll never be able to get the words out, to make her understand. He thought, feeling the need to be sure she kept her distance from them.

As he was entering the training room, Pete looked up.

"Can I do something for you Kane?" Pete asked.

Paper Kane thought, pointing to a notebook near Pete.

That's right he won't talk in front of these guys. Pete thought, handing Kane the notebook and a pen.

Tearing off a few sheets Kane handed the notebook back then turned and left.

Shaking his head, Pete watched him go.

Getting back to the locker room, Kane took a seat and began trying to find the words that would keep his J.J. away from Mark and his disciples.

J.J.

J.J. kept shooting, as the last combatant walked up the ramp and into the back.

Finally J.J. thought now I can go and check on Kane.

Getting to the back, J.J. locked up her gear then went toward Kane's locker room.

As she got closer she saw Billy in the hall speaking with a beautiful little woman with short blonde hair.

The way she's touching him they must be together. But then what's with Chyna. J.J. thought.

"Hey Billy." She said in passing, intending to walk right by them.

"Hi I'm Cassie." The young woman said, stepping forward.

J.J. saw Billy roll his eyes, when she started to talk to her.

"J.J." She said, stopping to shake Cassie's hand. "I'm one of the photographers here."

"That sounds great. Are you the one that was taking my Billy's pictures today?" Cassie asked.

My Billy? That clinches it they are together. J.J. thought to herself looking at her again.

"Yes that's me." J.J. said. "It was really nice meeting you but I have to go." J.J. added before turning to go.

"Cassie you keep away from her. That's the bitch that hangs out with Kane. You could get hurt." J.J. heard Billy say as she was walking away.

J.J./Kane

Just as she was getting to the locker room, she saw the door open and Kane walk out.

"I see you're getting used to the shirt." J.J. said when she saw him.

Looking down he realized he hadn't put the sweatshirt back on.

I can't walk around like this. He thought, turning back toward the locker room.

"Oh no you don't." J.J. said grabbing his hand. "You said you'd give it a chance. That means not covering it up." J.J. added, tracing her finger up his bare arm.

J.J. he thought looking down at her.

He felt a chill and his skin prickle at her gentle touch.

After grabbing a couple of drinks they found a seat among the crates.

Yeah he's moving a little stiffly but not too bad. Guess he's just a bit sore. J.J. thought, as she took a seat beside him.

Kane/J.J.

I wonder what's bothering him. J.J. thought, watching him fidget and play with his water bottle.

I should give it to her now or wait until we're back at the hotel? Kane wondered unable to sit still.

Getting up, Kane paced a minute. Then bending down he took the note from his boot.

Taking the note, J.J. looked into his eyes surprised at the intensity she saw there.

Whatever it is it's serious. She thought, as she unfolded the note.

Turning her eyes to the words he'd written, she could tell he'd been struggling with them.

This was really hard for him. J.J. thought, noting the number of crossed out words and the shakiness of the letters.

Taking a glimpse of Kane she began to read what he'd written.

Not think breakfast joke about ministry not funny

Looking up, J.J. started to apologize before she could say anything Kane tapped the paper she held.

Turning her eyes back to the page she continued reading.

Mark and his people Ministry bad Mark turned them made them change destructive uncaring liars sneaky deadly

Must stay need you stay away will trick you take that steal your good make you his take good things make bad

I know his ways him seen it took from me all the everything made monster fire his made monster me

What can I say to him? How can I assure him its ok? J.J. thought, feeling the tears fill her eyes.

I really hate when he calls himself a monster. J.J. thought looking up at last.

"I'm sorry Kane. I never meant to scare you or bring up bad memories." J.J. said reaching out to touch him.

"I won't seek them out. I'll stay away if I can. But I have to work around them. I'm taking this warning very seriously. I will be wary; you have my promise on that." J.J. said taking his hand.

Then letting go of his hand she stood up. Kane backed up a step to give her room.

"However," J.J. said sternly. "We've talked about this monster thing before. I really hate when you call yourself that, because you're not one. You are beautiful inside and out." She finished, putting one hand over his heart and then touching his mask with the other.

Only to you my Jayla. Kane thought, as a wave of sadness and grief washed over him.

He reached out and touched her face.

Shit now I've really upset him. J.J. thought, to herself seeing his unshed tears before he turned his face away.

Stepping closer, she slipped her arms around him. Holding him she began stroking her hand up and down his back.

Returning her embrace, Kane closed his eyes.

Oh my Jayla, please stay away from them. Please even when you've left me behind. Remember my warning and stay clear of them. He thought, tightening his hold as if that could somehow protect her.

Holding him, J.J. waited hoping that he'd relax. That whatever had upset him so much would pass.

'Took from me everything' what did he mean? J.J. wondered, running that line through her mind over and over.

Does he mean his parents? His home? How old was he? Was he young? Did it take his childhood too? To many questions, not enough answers. J.J. thought.

Can't let thoughts of her leaving ruin what little time I will have with her. I have to be happy with now. Kane thought, pushing aside his sadness and worry.

Feeling him relax she began to step back. Then looking up she could see the he was ok but still didn't look right.

"Locker room should be pretty empty by now." J.J. said, picking up the note.

She carefully folded it, slipping it into her pocket.

Checking out the locker room, Kane found that it was indeed empty. Going to the door he saw J.J. standing across the hall.

Nodding, Kane closed and locked the door.

Taking out the note again J.J. stared at the words trying to see what he didn't write.

He's so controlled so shut away from everyone. So damn many questions and no one I can ask. I could never ask him. I think it would hurt him too much. J.J. thought, trying to make sense of the note and then man she was coming to love.

Turning on the shower, he remembered the sight of her standing there.

No don't think those things. Kane berated himself.

He shook his head, as if to destroy the image.

Showering quickly Kane was dressed and back in the hallway in less than fifteen minutes.

"In a hurry big guy?" J.J. asked, surprised to see him so soon.

Nodding, Kane put his hand on his stomach.

"Food sounds good but could we eat at the hotel. I'm not in the mood to go out?" J.J. said shrugging.

Getting back to the hotel, they went to Kane's room and placed the order.

"Kane I think I'm going to get rid of my gear and change while we wait for the food." J.J. said getting up.

While she was gone, Kane did some stretching trying to ease some of the stiff muscles in his chest and back.

Looking through his bag, he smiled seeing the red teddy bear she'd won him. Then moving aside the envelope of pictures, he found a pair of sweats and changed.

J.J. showered fairly quickly and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and T-shirt.

Watching Kane while they ate, she could see that certain movements seemed uncomfortable.

I'll have to talk him into letting me see if they did any damage. J.J. decided, as they were finishing their meal.

Gathering up the plates, J.J. put them on the tray. But before she could pick it up Kane reached over the table and lifted it.

Well that's not very comfortable. Kane thought, as his muscles protested the extra weight.

That's it; he's going to let me take a look. J.J. told herself.

"Ok let's see." J.J. said when he came back in.

See what? Kane wondered, cocking his head unconsciously.

"I want to see if those jerks did any damage." J.J. said, moving closer to him.

I'm fine. Kane thought, shaking his head.

"You've been looking stiff all evening, please humor me." J.J. said, tugging on his shirt.

I know she won't give up on this. Kane thought, deciding to let her look.

Pulling his shirt up and off he stood there waiting.

"Would you put your arms up so I can get a good look?" J.J. asked, swallowing hard at the sight of him.

Rolling his eyes at her Kane did as she asked. He dropped the shirt and raised his hands, locking his fingers behind his head.

"Oh stop it already." J.J. laughed, when she saw him roll his eyes. "I promise not to tickle."

Running her hands along his ribs in front she felt for knotted muscles before moving on to his sides. J.J. slowly made a compete circuit around him. Moving her hands along his muscles and leaning in close to look for bruising as she went.

Closing his eyes, Kane tried to ignore her as she moved from one position to another. He struggled to block out the feel of her hands as she rubbed stroked and even pressed on different areas of his chest and back.

God her hands are bad enough but when she leans in, damn the feel of her breath on my skin is killing me. Kane thought, trying to control his breathing.

It's getting really warm in here. Kane thought, as he felt himself begin to sweat.

"All done," J.J. said. "You can open your eyes now."

Dropping his hands, he waited knowing she wasn't done yet.

"Not as bad as I thought. You've got some really colorful bruises and a lot of knotted muscles. But overall not too bad." J.J. said.

I told you I was fine. He thought, looking into her eyes.

Then bending down he reached for his shirt.

God this is going to kill me. But he really needs it or he's going to be stiff as hell. Please help me restrain myself. J.J. thought, knowing he'd need a rubdown.

"Not so fast there big guy, If you want to be able to move tomorrow, I need to loosen up those muscles." J.J. said.

She hasn't done that in a while? Kane thought, looking down at her.

"Why don't you find the bottle of oil and I'll cover the bed." J.J. said, beginning to move away.

How in the hell am I going to pull this off after the way I've been dreaming of him? J.J. thought, as she gathered together a few towels.

After covering the sheets, J.J. got a couple bottles of water and put them on the nightstand.

Turning around she saw Kane walking up, with the half-filled bottle of massage oil.

"Chest first big guy you always fall asleep when I do your back." J.J. said as she took the bottle.

Waiting until he was lying on his back, she tried to still her shaking hands.

"Ok arms up please so I can see those knots." J.J. said, as she climbed onto the bed.

Straddling his thighs, she began by working on his abdomen and lower ribs.

Laying his head on top of his forearms, Kane looked down watching her move.

Watching her oil slick hands slide across his skin, he remembered how good she'd felt pressed against his hand in the dream.

Raising his eyes a little he watched her breasts sway slightly as she worked.

NO, NO, NO Kane told himself, closing his eyes and trying to push his sick thoughts aside.

FRIENDS he reminded himself.

Don't put any weight down in this position. J.J. told herself, as she moved up to sit astride his upper thighs.

I wouldn't want him to think I was trying to push myself on him. She said to herself.

Concentrate on your breathing. Control yourself. Kane repeated over and over in his mind.

Reaching forward, she began working the upper ribs and his sides. Then she moved to the muscles in his chest.

Just breathe nice and evenly. Kane told himself.

Changing position again, she sat across his hips and lower abdomen.

Pulling on his arms a little, she got him to bring them down so that just his hands rested on the pillow.

He's so beautiful J.J. thought gazing at his face.

She leaned forward a little and began massaging his shoulders and upper chest.

He seems so peaceful, so relaxed. She thought. Look at him with is eyes closed and those beautiful soft lips parted just a bit.

Just a taste, one small taste, J.J. thought, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Is she… Kane thought opening his eyes.

Just a moment longer… his lips are so soft. J.J. thought, gently licking his lips.

She felt them part further, allowing her seeking tongue entrance.

This is a dream! It has to be! She couldn't really be kissing me, Kane thought, shocked by the feel of her tongue slowly caressing his.

Breaking the kiss J.J. pulled back.

Oh no! I've done it, ruined it all. J.J. thought, seeing the mixture of shock, confusion and uncertainty in his expression.

"Kane I'm sorry… I wanted for so long… Only meant a little kiss, umm I'll… I'll" J.J. stuttered pulling further back.

No don't go… don't say sorry. Kane thought, realizing she meant to leave.

Again, do it again. Kane thought, reaching out to catch her upper arms before she could climb off his hips.

What? She thought, looking back down at him when he grabbed her arms. His expression still showed uncertainty and confusion, but now it also showed desire, almost need.

Feeling him pulling gently on her arms, J.J. allowed him to pull her closer, until their faces were only inches apart. Then he released her arms.

Sliding her hands into his hair, she tipped his head back and closed the last distance between them, bringing her mouth down on his.

This time it was Kane that deepened the kiss.

Please if this is a dream don't let me wake, not now. Kane thought as her lips met his.

Slowly he slid his tongue forward. Then finding her lips already open, he pressed on entering her mouth.

Sweet he thought, as his tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth.

God his slow touch is driving me crazy. She thought, as she felt him moving his tongue slowly touching each part of her mouth.

"MMmm" she sighed softly, when finally their tongues danced together.


	20. Chapter 20 rated MA

**Chapter 20**

Kane/J.J.

Breaking the kiss after a moment, J.J. planted a quick kiss on his chin. Then shifting his head slightly she licked the skin just below his goatee.

Tilting her head she licked then sucked on his Adam's apple. Feeling him twitch beneath her, she gently bit his throat. Then lathe it again with a broad stroke of the tongue.

OH, OH that feels so odd but sooo good. He thought.

AHH he thought, jumping slightly when she began to suck on his throat.

Oh god how do I what do I do feels so good want need. Mmmm. Kane thought his mind flooded with sensations he'd never had and fears both that she'd stop and that she'd continue.

Mmmm he tastes good. J.J. thought, sighing softly as she pulled herself reluctantly away from his sweet neck.

Pleasure that's good, But why uncertainty why confusion? Does he not want this? Did I push? J.J. thought, looking down into his eyes.

What do I do now? Kane wondered, as she looked down into his eyes seemingly waiting for something.

I have to know. J.J. thought, bending forward again, this time close to his ear.

"Kane are you sure you want this? I don't want to push you." J.J. whispered.

Does she mean? Could she mean… Kane thought shocked.

Yes YES He shouted in his mind. I want it... But I don't know what you want or what to do.

Feeling him nod, J.J. reached out with her tongue and gently traced his earlobe before sucking it into her mouth.

Oh shit that's … Kane thought, for a moment as she licked and sucked on his earlobe.

AAGGH, he thought, bucking upward involuntarily as her teeth slid over his tender flesh.

God he's so responsive. J.J. thought.

"You taste so good." J.J. whispered, after releasing his ear.

She laid a trail of licks and bites to the front of his neck then moved up to taste his lips again.

This time there were no slow teasing touches, with this kiss their tongues danced feverishly.

So much… Kane thought clutching the sheets in his hands.

Kane threw his head back and arched upward as she began to lick a path from his throat down to the middle of his chest.

Look at him. She thought, enjoying the sight of him arching himself toward her touch.

Gently blowing upward along the damp path she'd created she felt him shiver slightly.

How does she do this? How does she know how to touch me? He wondered briefly. How can she... UUUSh... His mind clouded with pleasure as he felt her tongue trace his nipple before sucking it into her mouth.

Better hang on. J.J. thought, pleased as his whole body arched violently.

Clutching the sheets more tightly, he willed himself to be still, to stop forcing himself upward against her.

Moving across his chest she slid her hand up playing with his still damp nipple. Rolling the tip of it between her fingers and pinching it just a bit. Then she began to suckle and tease the other with her mouth.

Oh god it hurts... Kane moaned silently, spreading his legs a little.

He tried to ease the pain of his throbbing erection.

Watching him writhe, she continued to tease and lick first one nipple then the other.

He's not moving anymore? J.J. thought, sitting up and taking a good look at him.

Moving from the top down she saw his head thrown back. His eyes and jaw were clamped tightly shut. Every muscle in his neck and arms were straining as he clutched the sheets almost to the point of tearing.

AAAhh now I can breathe, it feels so good so intense. Kane thought, relaxing a little as he got control of himself.

Oh this must not be what he likes. He must want something else. But what? How can I know what he prefers? J.J. thought, staring down at him.

Opening his eyes he looked up into hers, and then watched as she leaned down.

"You can't tell me what you want, so show me. Help me." J.J. said, stroking her fingers down his face and looking deeply into his eyes.

Show you? Help you what? Kane thought frantically.

Sitting back up she straddled his hips. Then she waited watching him. Her fingers were absently tracing patterns on his stomach.

Please love; help me to make you feel as good as I do. I want you to feel the pleasure touching you at last has given me. She begged silently.

Want more need Kane thought, looking up into her eyes.

"Please baby." He heard her whisper.

Looking at her, he remembered what he'd wanted so badly just that morning.

J.J. moved backward as Kane began to sit up.

Will she really let me touch her that way? Kane thought worried that he'd do something wrong.

Cupping the back of her head with one hand, he drew her into a kiss. Then he began to slide the other hand under her shirt just as he had dreamt.

So smooth soft he thought, as he gently caressed her midriff.

That's it love show me. Touch me. She thought, as she felt his hand climbing slowly higher.

Breaking the kiss, she watched his eyes.

Please Kane thought, desperately so close want to touch you.

He's expecting me to stop him. J.J. realized suddenly. The tentative moves, the uncertainty in his eyes could he be? No way, at the very least there's Tori.

"It feels so nice baby, so good." She said half sighing half whispered, as his hand brushed the bottom of her breast.

She's enjoying my touch Kane thought, deciding to be bold and cup her breast in his hand.

Arching her back, she whimpered when he finally held her breast and began to stroke it with his thumb.

I want to see. He decided suddenly after a moment.

Still toying with her breast, he tried to use his other hand to remove her shirt.

"You want this gone I take it." J.J. said teasingly, as he fumbled to pull it off.

Locking his eyes with hers he nodded.

Reaching down she pulled the shirt over her head. Then she unhooked and removed her bra, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

You'd think he'd never seen breasts before. She thought, as he now held and kneaded both her aching breasts.

So soft, I, I, god they feel so good in my hands. He thought, unable to take his eyes off them as he stroked and squeezed them.

Arching back, she pressed herself more firmly into his hands, reaching back to balance herself by grasping her ankles.

Closing her eyes she could feel herself getting more and more aroused, as he continued to touch and tease her nipples.

Closer he thought. Taste her like she did felt so good want her to have that. Kane thought, watching her as she pressed herself into his hands.

Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her closer, Hissing when this brought her into contact with his rock hard shaft.

Oh god, he's so hard... it must be killing him. J.J. thought, when she came up against him. The thought was lost a second later when Kane bent forward and began licking her left nipple.

"AAAHHH" J.J. moaned, as he began to torture her with his teeth and mouth.

"Oh damn that's so good… mmmmm" J.J. moaned louder.

Tastes good, feels so good. I like those noises she's making. Kane thought, moving from one side to the other repeatedly.

His every touch was sending shocks of pleasure to her core. As the torment continued she began to press and rub herself against his hardness.

No god Jayla don't move like that. Kane thought, stilling her hips with one hand.

Then he continued to seek those sounds that thrilled him.

"Oh babe I can't. Have to. Need" She murmured.

Bringing one hand forward she pushed against his shoulder.

"Please, oh please" she sighed, when he didn't pull back.

Sliding her hand up his neck she tangled her fingers in his hair and began to tug slightly.

"Please babe" She cried. "Please"

Finally understanding, Kane pulled her upright.

Bending forward, she slashed her lips against his in a hungry, aggressive kiss.

As her tongue plundered his mouth, she pressed herself against him, crushing her chest to his.

Uuummm he thought, holding her just as tightly.

The feel of her flesh pressed to his sent a wave of pleasure to his loins.

"Need you lay back?" She whispered barely audible as she broke the kiss.

Have to touch him taste him... She thought desperately.

Reclining then laying back down, he thrashed slightly as she began to tease his nipples and run her hands along his body.

"Move up a bit honey. Mmm that's it." She said, as he moved to recline against the headboard.

"Behind you." She said softly, handing him a pillow.

What's she doing? He wondered, as she moved to kneel between his thighs.

She continued to kiss and lick his nipples even as she slowly slid her hand down.

AAAAGGGHHHHH he thought, arching back against the headboard, as she brushed her hand along his shaft through his pants.

Bracing his hands against the mattress he rocked his hips unconsciously, as she slid her hand under the waistband and encircled him with her fingers. Closing his eyes he arched again when she began to stroke him.

Don't oh don't stop. He thought, opening his eyes when he felt her hand leave his member.

Moving her hands up the inside of his thighs she said "off" and tugged on the waistband.

Lifting his hips, they locked eyes as she slowly helped him out of his sweats and boxers.

Running her fingertips up his inner thighs she felt him spread his legs further.

That's it baby relax I need to taste you so bad. She thought.

Kane swallowed hard, as his cock began to throb. He bucked upward harshly when her fingers grazed his sack. Then he arched again as her hand returned to his hard shaft and she began to stroke him.

Still watching his eyes, J.J. loved the way they would open wider as he would writhe.

Looking down, he watched enthralled and beyond excited as her hand slid up and down caressing him.

"Good or do you want more?" She asked, closing her hand a little more tightly.

Too much he moaned silently, as his hips rocked upward.

He began to feel a strange tingling in his skin moving to center on his shaft as she stroked.

"More it is then." She whispered, still watching his face.

He was so lost in the sensations she was creating and the strange tingling that he didn't see her bend further over his body.

Suddenly he saw her tongue reach out and lap the end of his straining member.

OH OH shit that feels oh ooohhhh …. Kane thought, watching her stroke and lick him.

UMM I knew he'd be sweet. J.J. thought, as she licked away the pre-cum oozing from the head of his cock.

Gazing at his face she saw his eyes widen in surprise when she licked him. Then opening wider still when she swirled her tongue around its head and began to take more and more of his cock into her mouth.

J.J. continued to lick and suck him sometimes grazing his shaft with her teeth.

Oh god shit oh shit what is she doing to me. I can't I can't... too much… Kane thought, rolling his head from side to side and rocking his hips upward.

The sight of him writhing and twitching was enough to send another wave of arousal through her, Further drenching her already soaked panties.

Jerking and arching against the headboard, Kane tried to control his ragged breathing. He fought to quiet the tidal wave of sensation threatening to drown him.

Feeling his balls contract in her palm, she knew he was close.

"MMMM" She moaned, as she began to suck harder and faster, working to reach her goal, to taste him.

Can't control it god have to STOP! Kane's mind screamed.

Opening his eyes, he started to reach for her to stop her. Even as he moved the wave over took him.

Yes J.J. thought feeling him swell in her mouth and hand.

Throwing his head back, his mouth opened in a silent cry. He felt his hips arch upward, then there was an explosion of pleasure greater than he'd ever thought existed.

His hips still rocking, J.J. swallowed over and over, determined to drink all that he offered

Mmm so sweet so good. She thought, as she felt his seed flood her mouth.

As he continued to thrust upward, he felt her continue to suck and lick him. Only when he'd collapsed against the headboard, did he feel her mouth release him.

Forcing his eyes open, he watched her gently clean him with her tongue before finally crawling up the bed to lie beside him.

Sliding down Kane lay back down on the pillows, still trying to catch his breath.

Moving over to she lay her head on his shoulder and placing her hand over his heart feeling its beat as it began to slow.

"Now I have another reason to call you big guy." She whispered, after a minute.

Looking down, he saw her lick her lips and smile.

How can I possibly give her the pleasure she just gave me? I don't know how to touch her. Kane thought, looking down at her.

He's looking uncertain again? What changed? J.J. wondered.

Brushing his hand up her back, he grasped her shoulder and rolled her slowly onto her back.

I'll just have to do what she did and try to get those great noises out of her again. Kane thought, as he bent to kiss her.

Breaking the kiss, he teased her neck with his lips and tongue, liking how she tilted her head to give him better access.

His beard feels so good against me. She though, as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

Turning her head to the side, he moved toward her ear. Licking it gently the suckled the earlobe.

"Kane baby you don't have to." He heard her whisper.

Lifting his head, he looked down at her.

Don't have to want to. He thought, shaking his head no then bending to take her lips again.

As he moved closer to kiss her she felt his member against her hand. Turning her hand over she grasped his semi-hard cock and stroked him.

Not me! He thought, breaking the kiss.

Reaching down between them, he grasped her hand and shook his head no.

When she released him, he moved her hand away and began to tease and lick her neck again.

Kane began to touch and taste her shoulders, neck and even the hollow of her throat.

She tastes so good and Feels so soft against me. He thought.

As he continued to lick and nibble her neck and shoulders, his hand moved down to tease and massage her nipples until she was writhing under his hands.

J.J. could hear constant murmurs and cries. She knew they were coming from her, but she was helpless to stop them.

"So good, uumm baby.. please oh…" She moaned and sighed incoherently, as he continued to torture her with his tongue, teeth and hands.

She felt him move and cried out loudly when his mouth engulfed her nipple.

Then she felt the air hit her overheated slit.

How did he…The rest of the thought was lost as he cupped her mound with one hand even as his mouth continued the assault of pleasure on her breasts.

Hot, he thought, as he touched her and wet.

Sliding his fingers up one side of her slick inner lips and down the other, He felt her hips grind upward whenever he reached the top and again at the bottom of her wet folds.

"Tease" She whimpered, as he continued to touch her making the heat and the need grow more powerful.

Tease? I'm not playing. Kane thought.

"OOOHH God Kane please you're killing me." She cried, thrusting her hips against his slow moving fingers.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kane began to lick his way down her body. Stopping his explorations long enough to tickle her belly button with his tongue.

When he ran out of bed he knelt on the floor and brought her hips to the bottom of the bed.

Need to see. He thought, bending and spreading her legs placing her feet flat on the mattress.

Using one hand, he opened the folds he'd been stroking earlier.

What will please her? He wondered.

"UGH," she grunted, jumping when he stroked and pinched the nub at the top.

UUMM that's a good spot. He thought, continuing to rub his fingers against it and pinch it between his finger and thumb.

Tugging the nub slightly, he was rewarded with a violent shudder.

"Shit Kane please..." She breathed harshly.

Sliding his fingers down, he found the other spot when she jumped again.

Opening her wider, he slid his finger against her opening.

"MMM oh baby." She whimpered, rocking her hips against his hand.

Feeling her rock and cry out he continued to brush his fingers along the slippery hole.

"DAMN IT..." She yelled, thrusting up roughly forcing his finger to slide within her.

"OOOH YESS" She cried hoarsely.

So that's what she wanted. He thought; sliding his finger further in then back out to caress the outer rim again.

Feeling her rock and cry out more every time he pressed his finger inside, he added another finger. She began to buck upward repeatedly.

Holding her down with his arm he continued to hold her open as he slid his fingers in and out.

"Deeper baby… please faster." She moaned, trying in vain to rock her hips against his arm.

Moving faster, he watched the nub he'd been stroking earlier begin to swell.

Leaning forward he slid his tongue against it.

"OH, OOOHHH that's it baby please don't stop!" She cried.

Encouraged by this, Kane leaned forward again and began to really suck and lick her. Using his teeth and tongue to tug gently at her flesh.

Her cries got louder and less coherent as he fought to hold her against the twitching and writhing of her hips.

"BABY I'M CUMMING" She nearly screamed, arching hard against his hand.

Feeling her begin to grip his fingers and grow wetter he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue.

Holding her hips with both hands now he slid his tongue in and out of her lapping up her juices.

As her gyrations subsided, he released her.

Smiling, he waited for her breathing to slow to normal. Then ignoring his own arousal, he opened her swollen lips again and slipped his fingers inside.

"Oh ummm" she cried out, bucking against his hand

"Oh no you don't you sadist, get up here with me." She said, raising her head and beckoning him forward.

Leaning down he removed his fingers and slid his tongue in for one more taste before getting up reluctantly.

As he stood, J.J. moved up to the top of the bed lying back on the pillows.

Sweeping the towels off the bed, Kane climbed in. Lying down on his side next to her.

Even as he rolled toward her she smiled.

MMM God I need him inside me. She thought, surprised when he just lay there.

Leaning forward, she kissed him tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

Pushing on his shoulder she encouraged him to lie on his back.

If he's not going to make the move I am, I need him too bad. She thought.

What now? Kane wondered. Is she going to touch me again? I hope so it felt so good. Kane thought, as he rolled back.

She rolled with him, holding the kiss. Then she slid her leg across his hips moving it against his hard member.

Feeling him buck slightly, she broke the kiss.

Placing one hand on each side of his head, she lifted her hips to straddle him completely.

Arching slightly as she made contact, he felt himself slip between her wet folds.

HHUUUHHH He thought, arching again.

J.J. watched him tilt his head back as swallow, as her lips surrounded him.

Bending forward, she licked his neck.

"So big." She whispered, grinding against him.

Sliding his hands up her thighs he gripped her hips.

MMM He thought, raising his hips to rub himself against her slick heat.

"You like." She sighed, meeting him move for move.

Then licking his neck, even as he nodded.

Biting him gently, she sighed as he pressed himself upward sharply.

"Would you like more?" She asked, pressing down hard against his shaft and then biting his nipple gently.

More He thought, remembering the last time she'd asked him that. But how can she?

Bringing his hips up sharply, he answered her.

"Um more it is." She breathed.

Raising her hips, she slipped the head of his cock up and down her slit before placing it at her entrance.

Watching his face, she began to lower her hips slowly sheathing him.

AAAHHHHHH he thought, shuddering and pressing his head back into the pillow.

Hissing through clenched teeth, he raised his head to watch.

OH SO HOT TIGHT SHIT! He thought, tightening his hold on her hips. MORE!

Feeling his fingers tighten on the hips, she knew he wanted to thrust into her.

"Please baby, don't move. So big have to go slow." J.J. half whispered half moaned, as she felt him stretching her inner walls.

Gripping her hips more tightly, he hissed again as he watched his dick disappear inside her.

Breathing raggedly through clenched teeth he forced himself to stay still.

Can't hurt her but got it feels so tight need ooohhh… he thought, fighting against his desire to move.

When their hips met J.J. stilled. Then she began grinding her hips in slow circles trying to get used to his size.

Following her lead, he began to shift his hips slightly.

"MMM yes that's it baby; help me get used to you. MMM you feel so good inside me." She whispered, bending over him to suckle his nipple for a moment.

Have to move so tight can't take it he thought, rolling his head from side to side.

Leaning forward and bracing herself on his arms she began to ride him slowly.

Shit, yes, Shit he thought, as she raised her hips and slowly brought them back down.

Sliding him in and out a few times, she began to move faster.

"It's ok baby move with me. Yes that's it so damn good." she said, continuing to move him in and out of her hot sheath.

Brining his hips up, he met her downward stroke. Over and over they separated then came together again, slowly finding a rhythm.

"Oh yeah." She moaned, as she began to move faster.

So damn good never shit sooo… He thought, holding her hips as he began to snap his hips upward over and over moving faster as she increased speed.

Laying down over him, she kept her hips in position for his rapid thrusts.

More he thought. Need more.

Licking and nipping his neck and shoulders she moaned and whimpered, sounding more frantic as he continued thrusting upward.

Then holding her close he rolled them both over. Cradling her shoulders on his forearms, he rested his weight there. Still buried deeply inside her, he moved up onto his knees. Then spreading his own legs, he opened her thighs. She helped by tipping her hips slightly to give him better access.

Pulling back, he thrust forward hard feeling their flesh slap together. Pulling out again he snapped his hips. Again and again he did this, watching her face contort in pleasure as he did.

"YES oh BABY YES..." she yelled, as he began to move against her faster and harder.

Bending his head forward, he began to lick and bite her neck Feeling his skin begin to tingle and the wave getting closer he gripped her shoulders and began to thrust harder.

"YES that's it baby oh yes… more," she pleaded, panting harshly.

He felt her walls begin to clutch at him, closing even more tightly around his shaft.

Oh it's so good so intense he thought, beginning to feel himself lose control.

"Now oh baby I'm cumming." She yelled arching her back and shuddering as her climax overtook her.

Feeling her walls spasm against him, clutching and squeezing finished him, as the incredible wave of pleasure over took his senses.

She continued to shudder and moan as he twitched inside her walls, filling her with is seed.

Thrusting forward a few more times, before he collapsed on top of her physically spent.

To heavy he thought lethargically have to move or I'll crush her.

Rolling to his side he slid free of her.

Would love to hear from anyone reading this what do you think… feedback greatly appreciated


	21. Chapter 21 rated t

**Chapter 21**

Kane/J.J.

Then pulling her against him he waited while his breathing slowed.

As her breathing became normal she snuggled closer to him.

"I envy the woman who got to teach you so much." J.J. whispered, holding him tightly.

What woman? Kane thought.

She thinks I've done this before? I have to tell her. He realized.

J.J. felt him move around a little, then turn toward her slightly.

"You" J.J. heard him say softly.

What? He can't have been Virgin. J.J. thought.

Looking up toward him, she saw he was serious.

"How? You must have had girlfriends growing up, or Tori?" J.J. said, shocked at this revelation.

Unconsciously reaching up to touch his scars, Kane shook his head no.

"I'm honored." J.J. said, cupping his cheek. "Really."

"But if that was your first time. I think I'm in trouble." J.J. said, resting her head on his chest.

Smiling, he held her tighter as he laughed.

"I need a shower big guy." J.J. said, getting up reluctantly.

Bending over J.J. picked up one of the discarded towels and wrapped it around herself.

"I promise to save you some hot water." J.J. called, over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

After showering, J.J. came out wrapped only in a towel.

Looking over she saw him lying splayed out on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

Nice she thought, admiring the view for a moment.

"All yours." She called out.

Hearing her, he lifted his head.

Hmm he thought, watching her briskly dry her hair.

Rolling out of bed, Kane walked tiredly toward the bathroom.

As he was going by, J.J. reached out and grabbed his ass.

Snapping his head around he looked at her, then he started laughing.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw J.J. curled up on the bed wearing one of his T-shirts. Climbing in behind her he pulled up the blanket. The he cuddled up against her. Wrapping one arm around her he held her close.

She did it again. She's already brought me more happiness than I ever hoped for. Then tonight she gave me more. She gave me herself. How can she say she's honored? Kane wondered, closing his eyes.

Waking slowly, J.J. felt Kane holding her close. Smiling when she felt his breath move her hair and warm her neck.

NO way am I moving without waking him. She thought.

Looking down, she saw that he'd managed to wrap both arms around her. His left hand held her hips back against him, while his right was curled up along her chest with his hand resting against her neck.

How in the hell did he sleep like that? His poor arm must be sound asleep with all my weight on it. J.J. thought, trying to figure out how to get free.

Maybe I can get him to move on his own? She thought hopefully.

Taking a deep breath J.J. blew into his right hand.

Almost, she thought when his hand moved slightly.

What is she doing? Kane wondered.

Taking another breath, she blew into his hand again.

Smiling, Kane took a breath and blew on the back of her neck and ear.

Guess he wasn't sleeping. J.J. thought, embarrassed that she'd been busted.

Picking up Kane's hand, she kissed the palm.

"I thought you were still asleep." J.J. said, holding his hand.

Kane didn't move.

"You do realize it's impossible for me to talk to you when I can't see you." J.J. said when he didn't move.

Don't want to talk. Kane thought wickedly.

Turning her head, he leaned forward and licked her earlobe.

"MMM guess talking is out huh." J.J. muttered, shifting her position back toward him.

Sitting down to breakfast, several hours later neither said much as they ate.

What happens now? Kane wondered, reaching out to touch her yet again.

What's with that look? You'd think I was just going to disappear. J.J. thought surprised that he kept reaching out to touch her throughout the meal.

"Kane do you think we could try to get a flight to LA today? You have that autograph session tomorrow night and I'd love to have the extra time there." J.J. said, as they gathered the dishes.

Sounds good Kane thought smiling.

"Great, I'll make the arrangements and get my stuff." J.J. said, giving him a quick kiss.

Then sliding on her glasses, she picked up his key and went to her room.

Kane

Gathering his things, it didn't take Kane long to pack. Then he walked through the rooms looking for forgotten belongings.

His gaze fell on the bed. Smiling he looked at the tangled sheets and displaced pillows. Memories of them together filled his mind.

I can't believe she actually wanted to touch me like that, to let me touch her, amazing. He thought.

Reaching down he picked up a pillow from the floor.

I can't forget that. He thought, seeing that the bottle of massage oil had been lying under the pillow.

Adding the bottle to his bag he sat down to wait for her.

J.J.

Getting to her room she called the airport, then the hotel. She was smiling happily finding that both could change the arrangements without much difficulty.

While she was changing, she tried to prepare herself for the other call she knew she had to make, but that she dreaded.

What can I say to him? I left just walked away when he probably needed me the most. I should have called sooner. She thought.

Don't be a wimp. Call him. The worst he can do is hang up on you, but you have to get it worked out, it can't stay unresolved like it is. You certainly can't just show up on his doorstep and say 'I'm back let's talk'. J.J. told herself picking up the phone.

Listening to it ring, she wondered if he'd moved or changed his number.

"Hello" She heard, breaking into her thoughts.

"Hi Ron, its J.J." She said, expecting him to hang up.

"J.J.!" Ron exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry I haven't called…" J.J. said.

"Don't worry about that. You were her best friend and after what happened I don't think I could have handled seeing you. Do you know what I mean?" Ron said, interrupting her.

"So you're doing ok?" J.J. asked, with obvious concern.

"It's getting better day by day." Ron replied. "But enough about me for now, you haven't answered my question. Where have you been and where are you now?"

"Portland right now, But we'll be in LA later today." J.J. said.

"We'll?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I took that job with the WWF." J.J. said.

"Are you going to stop by?" Ron asked, sounding unsure.

"Only if you are sure you want me to. I don't want to make things hard on you." She replied.

"Yeah I would. We need to get some things worked out." He said, sounding more confident.

"Great, I'll call before I come over. Are you still in the same place?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah, I … yeah same place." Ron said.

Hanging up, J.J. closed her eyes and tried to settle her nerves. Then gathering up her things she headed down to Kane's room.

Kane/J.J.

Letting herself in she saw his bags by the door with his mask on top.

Looking into the room, she saw him sitting on the couch with his head thrown back.

"We're all set." She said, stepping in front of him.

"AAGGHH!" She yelled, when he suddenly pulled her into his lap.

Taking her face in his hands he pulled her down for a kiss.

"Oh no, don't you start?" J.J. said when he moved his lips to her neck.

"We only have a little over an hour to get our flight." She said, trying to get up.

Letting her go he laughed.

I wasn't trying to start anything. Kane thought.

"Innocent." He said, using his amplifier.

"Not anymore." J.J. said laughing.

Not what I meant. Kane thought, feeling the blood rush to his face.

"AAWWW did I embarrass you big guy?" J.J. asked, laughing even harder as his blush deepened.

"Get any more red and you'll match your ring gear." J.J. said, still giggling.

Shaking his head he joined her laughter.

"Ok, Hun we really have to get going." J.J. said.

Once in flight, Kane took her hand. He was still holding it as he dozed off.

J.J. sat contentedly watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Looking up, she saw the man across the aisle staring at Kane.

Turning her gaze back to Kane she tried to seem him objectively. She tried to see him as someone who had not heard his story. Someone didn't know him and didn't love him.

He's huge and does look menacing. The way he dresses with nearly every inch of himself covered makes you wonder what he's hiding. Then there's that mask. It's unnerving; maybe even frightening to see someone who won't show his face. I can see where people would be nervous around him. She thought, examining him as he slept.

What I'd like to know is why he's like that? I've seen people with scars that are much worse and more widely spread. Those people walk around with their heads held high. J.J. thought, watching him change position slightly.

What did Ron say about the fire? J.J. thought, trying to remember.

That's right he said Undertaker set it when they were kids. J.J. thought.

But even if he was young when it happened, if there had been people around him that had the right attitude around him. Maybe if he'd been given a little therapy. He would have been ok. J.J. thought, leaning down and laying her head on his arm.

Instead he's withdrawn. He tries to hide his emotions within himself to control everything. He's not retarded like they all say he is. But he has such trouble with any form of communication. It's almost as if he hasn't used it much, or for a long time. She thought, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

Communication! Ron said he'd only just started talking. Why doesn't he sign? Why the hell wasn't he taught to sign? If the damage back then were too bad for him to speak wouldn't he have been encouraged to find another way to communicate. If he was I don't see it, He has trouble writing what he needs and he didn't speak or sign. How did he survive with NO way to communicate? It must have been hell to be unable to express his needs or anything else for that matter. J.J. thought growing angry, she sat up.

Why the hell didn't I notice that earlier? She asked herself.

If a basic need like communication was neglected or withheld what else was? Was he isolated is that why he's withdrawn? Does he call himself a monster because he guardian somehow made him feel that he was or that he should? Who made him feel so worthless and ugly that he covers himself like that? When and who made him wear the mask? J.J. thought, feeling tears fill her eyes.

Who was it Ron said had raised him? J.J. thought, trying to recall. That's right Paul Bearer who later revealed that he was Kane's father. Is he the one responsible?

Laying her head back down on his arm she began to unconsciously stroke his arm, more for her own comfort than his.

I'll never say my childhood sucked again. J.J. thought, curling up on the seat.

Kane shifted sleepily and tried to brush off what was tickling his neck.

Smiling, J.J. used his hair to tickle him again.

Bringing his hand back up, he brushed it against his neck. Then shifted trying to turn away from whatever it was.

Man he's really asleep. J.J. thought, when he hardly reacted to her attempts to wake him.

Time for plan b. J.J. thought smiling, as she wondered how he'd react.

Bending forward, she bit him gently on the neck.

What was that? Kane thought, groggily as he felt a twinge of pain in his neck.

Did something just lick me? He wondered, as he came more awake.

"Time to wake up." J.J. purred into his ear. "We're about to land." J.J. added, letting first her breath then her tongue brush against his ear.

Mmm J.J. Kane thought, opening his eyes and turning toward her voice.

Turning he came face to face with her.

Pulling his box from his pocket, he brought it to his throat.

"Behave." He ordered softly.

"Make me big guy." J.J. whispered, leaning forward.

Hearing a choked gasp, J.J. looked past Kane.

Oh that must have sounded really bad. That couldn't have looked too good either. J.J. thought, seeing the shocked expression on the face of the man who'd been staring earlier.

Looking back at Kane, she saw the mask the glove and his size.

Oh shit he thinks Kane's Dom. J.J. thought, collapsing against Kane's chest in a nearly hysterical fit of laughter.

What's so funny? Kane asked, himself looking in the direction she'd been facing.

Why is that funny? He wondered when he saw a man staring and blushing furiously.

I don't know either. He thought, shrugging his shoulders before turning his attention back to a still laughing J.J.

Grasping her shoulders, Kane tried to lift her up so he could see her face. When he couldn't he just sat back and waited for her to stop laughing. Even when they landed a few minutes later she was still going.

Getting into their rental, she looked over at him and nearly started laughing again.

Jeez, I hope he doesn't ask what I was laughing about. I'd never be able to explain that misunderstanding. For that matter how would I explain why he thought Kane and I were into S&M, and what that means? J.J. thought.

Still don't see what was so funny, or why she almost laughs every time she looks at me. Kane thought, as they drove.

Kane pulled off the road and into a restaurant parking lot.

"Hungry?" J.J. asked, hoping that was the reason they'd stopped and not her laughter.

Nodding, Kane got out and waited for her.

Walking across the parking lot he put his hand on the back of her neck gently stroking the soft skin.

Feeling his hand wrap around the back of her neck J.J. lost it.

Jeez that would look bad too. J.J. thought, as she doubled up with laughter.

"Shit! I'm sorry Kane." She said, as she tried to get control.

Why is my appearance and touch suddenly funny? He wondered, beginning to feel a familiar stab of betrayal in his chest.

Getting to their table, Kane stared out the window, unwilling to look at her, to watch her laugh at him again.

Reaching into his pocket, He pulled out some paper and a pen from the last hotel.

WHY he wrote in large letters.

"Why what?" J.J. asked.

LAUGH ME

He wrote boldly, then finally looking at her.

"It's not you, believe me. Trust me please, I'm not laughing at you." J.J. stuttered, seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes.

EXPLAIN

"I can't. Not here. Hell I don't know if I can explain it at all. Believe me I would never laugh at you." She said, sincerely as she reached out to take his hand.

How could she? I thought she was different. Kane thought, growing angry, not with her but with himself.

Yes ME make you laugh. He wrote, after pulling his hand out of her reach.

"No Kane. I laugh when I look at you because it reminds me of what got me laughing." She said earnestly.

During the entire meal he ignored her. After a few minutes she stopped trying, knowing it was only making him more upset.

I did it again. I swore I wouldn't but I did. He thought, angry with himself because he'd been fooled again.

All the way to the hotel they never looked at each other. Both were caught up in their own thoughts.

"Kane and Jaston." J.J. said when they reached the desk.

"Yes here they are. Kane room 309 and Jaston room 311." The clerk said handing them each their key.

Two rooms, did she plan this? She knew in Portland that she would not be sharing. She made sure of it. Kane thought, getting more upset by the second.

Reaching their floor, Kane stormed away from her before she could explain about the rooms.

Shit I'm just burying myself deeper and deeper. J.J. thought, disgusted with how she'd handled this whole thing and how she'd not explained to kane.

Trust me? I can't believe I told him that. He's never been rewarded for trusting, why he would think this time was any different. J.J. said, to herself angrily.

Going into her room, she dropped her bags and unlocked her side of the connecting door.

Why do I keep doing this to myself? She seemed so different. What about last night? Or was that the plan all along. Get the retard in bed then use it against me. I gave her plenty of ammunition by telling her she was my first. He thought, throwing his bags angrily across the room one at a time.

"What the hell was that?" J.J. said, aloud as she heard two distinct thuds from Kane's room.

Still feeling his anger grow, Kane turned and began to punch the door jam to the bathroom. He knew it would be harder to break than the walls.

I'd better get over there and get this straightened out before he totals that room. J.J. thought, when she heard a steady beat of thumps begin.

Going to his door, she began to pound on it.

What the hell am I going to do if he answers? J.J. wondered.

It sounds like he's punching holes in the walls. J.J. thought, now using both her fists to hit his door.

Whoever you are you're dead. Kane thought, yanking open the door.

Falling against his chest, she reached out and shoved him making him step back a little.

Stepping in, J.J. slammed the door behind her. She was determined to stay there until they'd worked it out.

Pulling off her glasses, she held them in one hand.

"What the hell has gotten into you? How can you believe for one second that I'd ever hurt you like that?" J.J. yelled, taking a step toward him.

"What have I ever done that would make you think that I was like that? I'd smash every camera I have and never pick up another one rather than to hurt you in any way!" J.J. said, feeling the tears begin to fill her eyes.

Listening to her, he felt his anger drain away.

"I'm sorry." J.J. whispered, turning away and walking toward the door.

Even as she turned away, Kane began remembering her gently touch, her ability to make him feel good. He thought about how angry she'd get when people treated him badly. Finally his mind stopped on the memory of her reaction to his face.

She's right. I was looking for betrayal and I found it. Kane thought.

Turning the doorknob with one hand she slipped her glasses on with the other. J.J. bit her lip, as she fought to hold back the tears until she was alone. Reaching out Kane shut the door even as she began to pull it open.

I've had my say, now he wants his. J.J. thought, even as he turned her around.

J.J. kept her head down, unable to face the pain she'd caused him.

Reaching for her and putting two fingers under her chin. He tilted her head back so she was looking at him. Then with the other hand, he removed her glasses.

I've really scared her and hurt her. He thought when he felt her flinch against his hand.

Looking unprotected into his eyes and the pain she'd caused she couldn't hold back any longer. J.J. felt her tears begin to escape. She never made a sound, as she stared up into his sad pained eyes.

I did this. I hurt her. He thought, feeling sick at her crushed expression and her tears.

Unable to stand the sight of what he'd done, Kane fell to one knee.

I'm sorry, I should have known better. I wish I could tell you how badly I wish it hadn't happened. He thought, waiting hoping she'd understand and forgive his stupidity.

What the hell is he doing? She thought, as he dropped to a knee and stayed there staring at the floor. Is he hurt? Why did he collapse?

"Kane? Honey are you ok?" She asked, putting her hand on the top of his head, everything else forgotten in a flash.

Wrapping his arms around her he held her tightly, burying his face against her.

Running her fingers through his hair she felt his hands close, grabbing two fists full of her shirt.

"Baby please you're scaring me. What's wrong, are you hurt?" J.J. asked, trying to tip his head up so she could see his eyes.

She's still afraid of me. He thought, feeling his stomach roll.

Something has to be wrong; he's not moving, not reacting at all. J.J. thought, beginning to panic.

When he didn't move to release her, J.J. reached back and began to pull and push on his fists trying to break his hold.

Please don't be afraid, don't pull away from me. He thought when he felt her trying to break free.

When she continued to fight against him, he released her.

Knew I'd ruin it somehow. He thought, still on one knee before her.

Squatting down, J.J. tilted his head back, trying again to see his eyes, but they were closed.

"Baby can you get up? Damn it Kane look at me!" J.J. said, loudly grabbing his shirt and shaking him a little.

Kane Opening his eyes. He found himself eye to eye with a pissed looking J.J.

She looks upset. Kane thought, looking into her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" J.J. asked

Hurt? Were mad at me now worried? Kane thought, cocking his head in confusion, and then shaking it no.

"NO! Well you're gonna be if you every scare me like that again." She growled, pushing against his chest.

Her push surprised him, allowing her to knock him backward onto his ass.

"First I hear all kinds of noise in here. A minute later you collapse at my feet and grab me like I'm the only thing keeping you upright. To make matters worse, you don't react to me at all. I thought you were seriously hurt and couldn't tell me where." J.J. said, kneeling down in front of him.

Kane just sat there and stared.

She's nuts, first she screams at me for thinking bad of her, and then she freaks out because she thinks I'm hurt? Tori never acted that way? But she didn't care, does J.J.? Kane thought absolutely confused by everything that had happened today.

"Come on we need to talk and I don't want to do it sitting on the floor." J.J. said, getting up.

Going to the fridge she grabbed a few beers for herself and a bottle of water for Kane.

Then she sat down on the coffee table waiting for him to join her.

Opening up the first can she had downed most of it before Kane sat down opposite her.

"This whole thing is my fault." J.J. said, before he'd even opened his water.

Looking up she saw he still wore his mask.

Damn I hurt him bad if he's wearing that. J.J. thought.

"Please don't hide from me, especially when you're upset at me." J.J. said, indicating the mask.

While he removed it, she finished the first beer.

"I'm really sorry. I should have realized I was doing something that hurt you. I've seen other people do it and gotten pissed." J.J. said, opening the second beer.

"I should have explained right away, but I didn't know how. I really should have said something when looking at you set me off again." J.J. said, pausing to take a long drink.

Why is she drinking? She never does? Kane wondered watching her.

"Instead I told you to trust me. Knowing how many times your trust has been betrayed, that was no better than slapping you in the face. I was being a thoughtless idiot." She said, finishing the second beer.

"Sorry know better." He said slowly, as if fighting for every word.

"I meant what I said though. I really would smash all my cameras and never pick up another rather than hurt you." She said, reaching for the third beer.

Moving quickly he snatched up the can before she reached it.

"Hey give that back." J.J. said.

You've had enough. He thought shaking his head no he dropped it behind the couch.

"I'll just get another one." J.J. said standing up.

Grabbing her by the hips, he half lifted half pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing? I need a drink." J.J. said.

Sitting astride his legs, she tried to slide backward and get up.

Holding her still, Kane shook his head no.

When she relaxed a little he picked up his box.

"No drink explain." Kane said.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try." She said.

God this is embarrassing. J.J. thought, trying to figure out some way to tell him.

"That guy on the plane, The one that was sitting across the aisle." J.J. said, hoping he remembered.

What about him? Nodding his head, he unconsciously cocked it looking confused.

"We…He kinda misunderstood a few things. It was his shocked look I was laughing at." J.J. said, hoping he'd catch on or let her drop it without her having to explain S&M to him. "Appearances can be deceiving."

Oh man, she thought, when he just looked more confused.

Now that she wasn't trying to get up, Kane rested his hands on her thighs as she talked.

"The was the way you're dressed, my licking your neck to wake you?" J.J. said, still hoping he'd catch on.

"Ok, how you told me to 'Behave' and I told you to 'make me'? Even the way you shrugged at him, like what can you do?" J.J. said. "All of that added to together gave him the wrong impression of us."

What is she talking about? What impression could those things have given that would make her laugh? He wondered, as he waited for her to continue.

"Impression?" He questioned when she didn't.

While he waited for her to explain his hands began to unconsciously slide up and down her thighs.

"He thought we were playing a game. Had a very different kind of relationship, one that involved a bedroom game or a sex game." J.J. said, hoping that would be enough.

"Do you understand?" J.J. asked hopefully.

Then she saw his eyes widen with the thought that people played games with sex.

Shaking his head no, He turned away, embarrassed to be so ignorant about such things.

Reaching out she turned him back to face her.

"I have to admit this would be easier if you'd heard of this kind of thing. But it's fine that you don't. Some of it gets pretty weird, before you even think about it kane NO I'm not speaking from personal experience." J.J. said.

"Ok there are a lot of different kinds of bedroom games. Some involve costumes or role-playing. Some involve mostly behavior and sometimes special types of clothing." J.J. started, feeling herself getting red.

Nodding, Kane wondered about the people who would do this.

"Ok, I'll just explain the kind of relationship that guy thought we had. He thought we were into Sato Masochism. In that kind of relationship one person enjoys being in complete control or is Dominant. While the other likes to be controlled or is Submissive." J.J. paused, trying to let this sink in and ignore his hands.

Why would he think we were like that, and how does that work? He wondered.

"He thought you were the one in control, because of way you were dressed and the mask. He thought I was the Submissive and or Masochist, and allowing you to control me." J.J. said.

You? NO way. Kane thought, laughing slightly.

Kane's hands had stopped moving, now he was just caressing her inner thighs with gentle strokes of his thumbs.

"If what he thought was true and you were then during our game you would tell me what to do every step of the way. What to wear, when and how I was to touch you. You would be in absolute complete control of every part of our intimacy. If you chose you could order me to walk around naked and wear a collar." J.J. said, making Kane laugh at the thought of her in a collar.

His thumbs moved more firmly against her thighs.

Is he enjoying this conversation or does he not know what he's doing to me? J.J. wondered, trying desperately not to moan and lean into them.

"For my part if I was Sub. As he thought then, I would follow your every command. Please you however you saw fit. If I did something without being ordered to or failed to do something you had demanded, I would submit to whatever punishment you chose. Depending on how much into the Masochism and or Bondage we were it could get painful, but if I was into masochism that is exactly what I'd want." J.J. finished.

"Now do you get the idea? When I licked your neck he thought it was part of it like your clothes. Then when you 'ordered' me to 'behave' and I told you to 'make me' he got the impression that we were playing a mild version of the game on the plane." J.J. said.

"Ask punish." Kane thought, confused that someone would ask for punishment, for pain.

"Yes, he thought I was asking you to punish me," J.J. thought, amused by the shocked look on his face and even smiling a bit.

"In that kind of relationship both parties enjoy their role. I would enjoy the punishment and you would enjoy giving it. Punishments could take any form from a spanking too much more intense pain. Even pleasure and excessive stimulation can be used as punishment you know." J.J. said, as his thumbs were actually brushing against her jeans clad crotch every few strokes.

How can pleasure be a punishment? Kane wondered, thinking of punishments he'd received in his life.

"Don't look so surprised. You've been torturing me with your hands since you pulled me into your lap." J.J. told him.

Looking down he realized what he'd been doing and pulled his hands away.

Guess that answers that question. He had no idea. J.J. thought.

"So now do you see why I was laughing? It was just a case of appearances being deceiving. I don't know why it struck me as so hilarious, but it did. Every time I looked at you afterward I just saw the shocked look on his face, and I'd start laughing again." J.J. said.

Laughing a little himself, Kane nodded.

"I'm glad we got that taken care of. Unfortunately I have to make a phone call and go meet Ron." J.J. said.

RON? Who's that? Kane thought, feeling a strange bit of anger toward a man that he'd never met.

"Maybe after we get things straightened out we could all get together for dinner? He's a really big fan." J.J. said, seeing him look hurt and a little angry.

"It's not like that." J.J. said, seeing what she thought was jealousy. "Some things happened and I did some hurtful things before I left."

"I've already waited too long to get it settled." J.J. said, trying to reassure him.

"I have to go to my room to get ready and call him. I'll come back as soon as we're through." J.J. said when she saw he was still hurt.

"Why two" He asked.

"I didn't know how you felt about sharing. I also didn't know if you wanted people to know about us. That's why I made sure we had connecting rooms. So we could go back and forth without anyone noticing if that's what you wanted." J.J. said, as she unlocked his side and opened it.

I don't care if they know. But Vince will find a way to keep us apart if he finds out. Kane thought with a sigh.

"Vince not." He said, looking disappointed.

"Ok then, we do the connecting room thing. But we'll have to be careful because if anyone finds out Vince will know too." J.J. said, trying to make it seem ok.

"So I'll see you in a little while." J.J. said, walking through to her room.

BKane

She's right about the rooms, but is that the only reason? He wondered.

What does she need to get worked out that I can't be there? Was he her boyfriend? Kane wondered, feeling that little spark of anger grow.

He sat staring at the connecting door.

I could open that door and listen to her call. Then I would know. Kane thought, but felt ashamed immediately.

Picking up the remote he turned on the TV.

J.J.

Going to her room she unpacked some clothes. Then taking a quick shower she changed.

"Hey Ron." J.J. said, when he'd answered.

"Hey that was fast." Ron said.

"Well we booked a flight right after I talked to you." J.J. answered.

"You keep saying WE is your imaginary friend back?" Ron asked, teasing her and laughing.

"No, I flew down with a friend." She said. "So can I come over now or would later be better."

"Now is good. Why don't you bring your friend and once we're set we'll all get something to eat." Ron asked.

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea." J.J. said uncertainly.

"Your friend doesn't know?" Ron asked.

"No I didn't see any…" J.J. started.

"Hun, you know a lot of people around here. Do you honestly think it won't be mentioned if you see any of them?" Ron asked, interrupting her.

"You're right. I didn't think about that. I had meant to show him around and introduce him to everyone." J.J. said.

"So why don't you fill him in and bring him over." Ron said.

"Ok, sounds good. He'll be pleased I'm sure." J.J. answered.

"HE, is this the kind of he Chris would be happy about?" Ron asked.

"Yeah it is." J.J. said, feeling herself becoming tearful. "Um I'll see you in a bit."

Kane/J.J.

Flipping through the channels Kane stared at the screen without really seeing it.

I should go to the gym. At least it would give me something to do. He thought, already missing her.

"So you want to come with?" J.J. asked, as she walked into his room.

Thought you didn't want me to go? Kane thought, looking over at her.

"Ron's gonna die when he sees you're the friend I'm bringing." She said, trying to sound upbeat but failing.

How do I tell him what a cold-hearted bitch I was before we met? J.J. wondered, dreading the conversation.

I'll tell him in the car. That way I won't have to see his eyes. J.J. decided

Something isn't right. Kane thought, watching her.

Getting up he grabbed his mask and nodded.

Approaching their rental [another SUV] Kane started to hand her the keys.

"No, why don't you drive. I've been drinking remember." J.J. said, trying to give any excuse so he'd drive and wouldn't be able to look at her.

"Before we get there I need to tell you what happened so you'll understand what we're talking about." J.J. said, as they got onto the freeway.

What didn't she tell me before if it's important? Kane wondered.

"I told you about what I did. How I did crime photos." J.J. began.

Yeah, it sounded rough. Kane thought, remembering the conversation and how she'd cried.

"Well one of my best friends was a female officer name Chris. Ron was her husband." J.J. paused.

Was? Kane thought.

"That job, seeing what I did every day changed me. I became hard, cold-hearted. Only I didn't realize it was happening." J.J. continued.

That job would change anyone. He thought, remembering how she'd started. But you are not cold-hearted?

"Anyway one day I was called to a double homicide. It was a woman and a baby girl. It was a really bad scene and they didn't know who the victims were. I started taking the shots but something was nagging at me. Then I realized I knew them. It was Chris and her daughter Maggie." J.J. said, brokenly tears running unnoticed down her cheeks.

"I went over to the lead detective who was a friend Mike. I told him who they were. Then I went back and finished taking the pictures." J.J. said, and then stopped talking for a minute.

She must have been in shock or something. Kane thought.

"That's when I realized what I had become. I never cried. Never felt a damn thing. Not when I took the pictures, and not later that night. Even when I got together all the pictures I had of Chris, Ron and Maggie. I brought Ron the pictures in a box. Like a forgotten pair of shoes. Then I took off. I never went to the funeral or tried to keep in touch. Hell, I don't even know if they caught the people who did it." She sobbed.

Curling up in the seat she began to rock.

"This is the first time I've cried for them." She said, looking away as she continued to rock.

Still dazed by what she'd just said, he pulled the car onto the shoulder.

Maybe this is a bad idea. Better to forget, to push it away. He thought, reaching out to touch her as she sobbed.

J.J. pulled away, moving closer to the door.

Don't! You can't make it go away. She thought, angrily still sobbing.

Kane unlocked both their belts. Then walked around and opened her door.

Before he could do anything else J.J. turned and grabbed him. She buried her face in his chest clutching the front of his shirt in her fists.

Kane began rocking right along with her while he held her. He softly rubbed her back and waited for her sobs to quiet.

"Release her and step away." He heard from his left.

Turning his head he saw two police officers.

Oh shit, he thought, knowing his amplifier was on the console out of reach.

"I said release her and step away!" One of the officers said sternly.

Releasing her, he tried to step back but she wasn't letting go.

Kane started reaching down to unclasp her hands.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" The officer shouted sharply. "NOW STEP AWAY!"

I can't, I'll pull her out of the seat. In the shape she's in she won't catch herself. Kane thought, hoping they'd see the problem.

Kane moved slowly putting his hands down on top of the rental's roof. He stood still trying to look non-threatening while he waited for their next move.

One of the officers stepped carefully forward, while his partner stayed back to cover his approach.

As he walked forward his eyes never left the big man's mask or hands.

J.J. still hadn't moved, or reacted to the presence of the officers. She continued to cry silently and cling to his shirt.

Kane watched him walk up and tried not to move, as he felt the smaller man cuff him.

"Ok, now back off." The officer told Kane, pulling him backward by his cuffed hands.

Please see her. Don't let her fall. Kane asked the officer silently.

"Dave come take this guy." The officer yelled, even as he reached down pushing on J.J.'s shoulder.

"On the way Paul." Dave called back.

By the time Dave reached them Paul had managed to untangle her hands from his prisoner's shirt.

Feeling Kane pull free J.J. curled up and cried harder.

Thought he would understand would stay. She thought, her heart breaking even more.

Dave moved Kane to the front of the SUV and bent him over onto the hood.

Don't fight. Don't move. Kane told himself as he felt the heat from the still running engine through his shirt.

"Anything in your pockets I should know about, any weapons, anything that will stick me." Dave asked, beginning to search the big man.

Kane twisted his head slightly trying to see J.J. through the windshield.

"It's ok ma'am. It's all over we have him in custody and he can't hurt you now." Paul said, trying to calm the hysterical woman down.

Kane stayed still as he was searched.

"Ma'am please we need to know what happened. Did he hurt you?" Paul continued talking quietly.

"What's your name?" Dave asked Kane when he didn't find any ID.

J.J. please snap out of it. Kane pleaded silently, concerned that she needed help.

J.J. began to slowly become aware of a voice talking to her.

Not Kane? Who? She wondered.

"Paul!" Dave shouted.

Looking up Paul saw Dave struggling with the previously calm giant.

Dave kept trying to push Kane, to bring him to the ground but he was no match for Kane's strength.

No Damn it! Get your hands off of me. Kane thought, wildly as he fought the man who'd just tried to remove his mask.

"What happened?" Paul asked, as he joined in the fight.

"No ID won't talk to me and went nuts when I tried to take off his mask and get a look at him." Dave said breathlessly.

"Calm down buddy. We just want to see who you are." J.J. heard, as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

There was a loud Thud followed by more shouting.

"Hold him Paul. I'll have this damn thing off in a minute." She heard.

Don't do this Kane thought, as he was pinned.

Closing his eyes he struggled, but knew it was useless. Just as it had been other times, He'd fail, and they'd see him. Thrashing one last time he went still.

Looking around she was shocked into action. She saw an officer kneeling on Kane's neck while another fought with his mask.

"NO!" J.J. screamed, jumping out of the car and pushing the officer away from Kane's mask.

"Get off him." She shouted, even as she reached out to try and fix Kane's mask.

"I said get off of him. This is police brutality." She screamed.

Paul and Dave just stayed where they were staring at this screaming mad woman.

Paul realized that the big man had gone still so he moved off him. He kept his hand on the prisoner just in case.

"Dave take her over there and find out what the hell is wrong with her. Cuff her if you have to." Paul said.

As she was pulled away she saw that Kane had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He gave up. She thought, seeing how still and limp he was.

This is all my fault. J.J. told herself as she was led away.

"It's going to be ok Kane. I promise." J.J. called out.

"Firstly who are you?" Dave asked.

"J. Jaston." J.J. answered, wondering if she should have them contact her old station.

"What happened ma'am? We got a call about a car on the side of the road occupants fighting." Dave said, once he had her away from Paul and the prisoner.

"It wasn't like that." J.J. stuttered, still confused as to what had happened.

"When we got here we saw him restraining you in the car. You were hysterical. We tried to do it quietly but he wouldn't obey orders. He wouldn't give his name; finally he went crazy on us." Dave said. "Why don't you to tell me how it was?"

Glancing toward the car she saw that Kane still hadn't moved at all. The officer still had him pinned on the side of the road.

Laying there the heat penetrating his clothes and mask easily. Kane was lost in memories. Seeing the times before when he'd failed had been restrained and was helpless.

"I got really upset about something and started to cry. He must have pulled over to comfort me. I guess the rest is just a huge misunderstanding." J.J. said, wanting desperately to be near Kane to help him somehow.

"Please ask your partner to take the cuffs off of him." J.J. half pleaded with Dave.

"Sorry not until you explain why he gave us such a hard time and went crazy on us. It's for his safety as much as ours. We may have to take this whole thing to the station so he's better of as he is." Dave said.

"He wasn't trying to give you a hard time. He wasn't refusing to speak he can't, not without his voice amplifier. That's on the console with his wallet." J.J. said, still watching for any sign of life from Kane.

"You said he went crazy? Would that be when you tried to take off his mask?" J.J. asked, already knowing that it was.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dave asked. "He assaulted not one, but two police officers."

"You don't understand. It was you, trying to take it off that started that. He wasn't trying to assault anyone. He was trying to keep you away from his mask. He wears it because he was badly burned. He doesn't let anyone see him without it. Look at him, if he wanted to hurt anyone I think he could have." J.J. said. "Man has this been the day from hell. Please let's just agree that it was a mistake and leave it at that."

"We'll see." Dave said, knowing this was going to be hell to write up and explain to his supervisors.

J.J. turned walking toward Kane, knowing they would have to wait for a decision.

Dave walked to the front of the car and tried to explain what had occurred to Paul. J.J. never heard a word even though they were right near her. She was otherwise occupied.

Kneeling down on the hot asphalt beside Kane, J.J. reached out rubbing her hand across his shoulder and began to speak softly to him.

"Kane? Hun please open your eyes. Look at me. It's over now. It was all a mistake. Please be ok. Please answer me." J.J. pleaded with an unmoving Kane.

Shaking him slightly she noticed that he just moved with her, there was no resistance.

"Kane baby please, I'm so sorry. Please be ok." J.J. said, trying desperately to get some reaction from him.

"How rough were you two?" J.J. asked becoming concerned that Kane was actually hurt by the officers.

"Ma'am look at him. We had to fight him pretty hard." Paul answered.

"If he's hurt…" J.J. started to say but just trailed off as she went back to trying to get through to Kane.

Would love to hear from anyone reading this what do you think… feedback greatly appreciated


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Ms. Jaston, We apologize for the misunderstanding. I'm sure you can see how this happened. It was bad circumstances all around." Paul said, as he unlocked the cuffs releasing Kane.

As he felt his hands come free he brought them up to cover his head.

Can't let them try again. He thought, as he wrapped his hands over his mask and head.

Seeing his hands come up to cover his head J.J. flinched.

This is all my fault too. I lost it and Kane got hurt. J.J. thought.

"What the hell happened to him?" Paul asked, Dave as they walked away.

"Fire Poor bastard." Dave replied.

"Kane no one is going to take it off. It's ok please." J.J. said when he made no move to get up.

Reaching up J.J. touched his hands.

"It's ok you can let go." J.J. said.

Opening his eyes Kane realized he was lying on the pavement beside the SUV. Pushing himself up he brought his knees to his chest and leaned back against the side of the rental. Looking up he saw J.J. kneeling there looking worried, but no sign of the police.

"Sorry Hun, I don't know why I lost it so bad. But it got you hurt." J.J. said, hoping he was really ok.

Getting up he reached in and got his box from the console.

"Why?" he said after struggling for a minute.

"I don't know guess I'm just jinxed. Unfortunately you paid for it." J.J. answered.

That's not what I meant. He thought, shaking his head.

"Cops why" He said, trying to be more clear.

"They thought you were hurting me. Then they thought you were resisting arrest, especially when you fought them about the mask kane. They were wrong. They didn't give you a chance to help them understand." J.J. said.

"Resisting." Kane asked.

"You wouldn't follow orders, no id refused to answer their questions." J.J. said.

Appearances deceiving, if I didn't look like this they would have acted different. Before being treated different because of how I looked would have angered me. Kane thought surprised that he found it funny.

J.J. was surprised when Kane started laughing.

"Let's get you back to the hotel. I think you've banged your head." J.J. said, thinking he'd lost his mind.

Holding up one hand, Kane fought to stop his laugher, so he could speak.

"Appearance" He choked out, before starting to laugh again.

Realizing he was right, J.J. started laughing too.

"So, hotel or Ron's?" J.J. asked, as they got in the car.

This time she was driving.

"Ron's it is." She said, when he pointed in the direction they were facing.

As they reached Ron's street J.J. intentionally parked so that he wouldn't be able to see into the SUV.

"Would you stay here for just for a few minutes? I want to see the look on his face when he sees you." J.J. asked.

Nodding, Kane smiled behind his mask.

Ringing the bell, she waited impatiently for Ron to answer.

Opening the door Ron looked around.

"I thought you were bringing a friend?" He asked.

"I did." J.J. said, motioning for Kane.

"Where is he?" Ron asked, wondering at her behavior.

J.J. watched Ron looking around again. Then she saw his jaw hit the ground.

Staring with wide eyes, he watched a huge man unfold from the passenger seat of the SUV.

She watched Ron's throat work as he tried to form words.

"AAAHH, J.J. your friend is Kane?" Ron asked, with a voice mixed with fear and awe.

"Yeah it is. Chris would have loved him." J.J. said, quietly knowing that Chris had never gone by appearances.

When Kane joined them, J.J. made the introductions. Ron just stood there staring up at Kane.

Laughing, J.J. picked up Ron's hand and put it in Kane's offered hand. Then she helped Ron to shake hands.

"Kane, Ron says he's really glad to meet you. He's a big fan." She said, still laughing at Ron's stunned behavior.

What's wrong with him? Kane wondered, as J.J. not only shook for him but also talked for her friend.

"UM, yeah what she said." Ron said, as Kane released his hand.

"Umm, why don't we… go inside?" Ron said, motioning to the door.

Going in Kane and Ron took a seat. Seeing that Ron was still really distracted, J.J. got them all drinks.

I've gotta loosen Ron up before he makes Kane uncomfortable. He needs to see that Kane is not like what he sees in the ring. J.J. thought, taking a seat across from Kane.

"Sorry we're late Ron, we had a little trouble on the freeway." J.J. said, seeing Kane's eyes sparkle with amusement.

"I hope it wasn't serious." Ron said, distractedly, and still watching Kane.

"Nope just a matter of appearances being deceiving." J.J. said starting to laugh.

Kane joined her immediately, as he thought of what it must have looked like to people driving by.

Looking back and forth between them Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Kane was sitting on his couch; with his head thrown back laughing silently. That sight alone was just too much for Ron and he joined them.

"Ok, now you have to tell me." Ron said, when they'd calmed down.

"No Ron, I don't know if I can explain it. I think maybe that you had to be there. But I'd love to see how the officers write that one up." J.J. said getting Kane laughing again.

That worked. J.J. thought as Ron had lost the look of fear. Thought he was obviously still in awe of the big man.

"J.J. the reason I wanted to see you was to apologize. You were not yourself when you took those shots. I should have realized that. Instead I jumped down your throat." Ron said. "I'm really sorry I reacted like that."

"What? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I acted like an idiot. Then took off when you probably needed me most." J.J. said. "I didn't even call, or go to the funeral. That was inexcusable after all you and Chris did for me. As for how you reacted, it was perfectly normal. You had just lost your whole family."

How can they both be so sure all the blame is theirs? Kane wondered, watching the exchange.

"Chris kept telling me that job was screwing you up. That's why she worked so hard to get you involved with someone or in something. She knew you needed an outlet, a way to release some of the pressure." Ron said, tearing up a little.

"She was right about it screwing me up. Only I didn't see it until that day, until I took those pictures." J.J. said, obviously distressed.

Kane got up and sat down beside her pulling her close.

"They caught him because of those pictures. Mike says anyone else would have missed the shot. It was a reflection in a bystander's sunglasses that broke the case." Ron said.

"You're kidding." J.J. asked.

"No it's true. You can ask Mike if you don't believe me." Ron said smiling. "They are using some of your techniques to train the new photographers you know."

"Enough," J.J. said, feeling herself blush at the praise. "So are we ok?"

"We always were. Chris would be thrilled to see how happy you are." Ron said.

I think I like this friend of J.J.'s wish I had met Chris. Kane thought, watching them together.

"Yeah, she'd finally be able to stop trying to fix me up." J.J. said, looking at Kane.

"Oh really?" Ron said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I'd say more but I'm afraid I'd get hurt." He said, looking at Kane. "You know she can be brutal."

"You're more afraid of me than him?" J.J. asked teasingly.

"Hell yeah, If he hit me I would die quick. You'd drag it out." Ron said laughing.

Ron laughed even harder when he looked over and saw that Kane was nodding

"I see she's already gone at you too." Ron said to Kane.

"Hey you two that's no fair." J.J. said.

"Teamwork is our only chance, right Kane." Ron asked.

Nodding again Kane started laughing.

It was never like this with DX. For them I was always the joke. Kane thought, enjoying the easy camaraderie he felt with Ron.

"Ok then, you can buy your new teammate lunch." J.J. said.

NO, NO Kane thought, shaking his head trying to get Ron to refuse.

"Sure." Ron said.

J.J. started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron look at him. This boy can eat." She said, between giggles. "He tried to warn you but you missed the signal."

"No problem, I'll just take you guys to Mario's." Ron said.

Kane watched the exchange with amusement.

Walking into the restaurant J.J. was very aware of the stares directed toward them.

As usual the place is full of cops. J.J. thought, looking around for familiar faces.

I'm used to being stared at but these stares see different somehow. As if I'm being examined and tested. Kane thought, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Relax Kane they're cops they look at everyone that way." J.J. whispered, as she felt him stiffen a bit against her arm.

"Ron how great to see you, How are you?" Mario asked with sincere concern, but his eyes stayed on Kane.

"Great Mario, Hey look who I found." Ron said pulling J.J. forward and out of Kane's grasp.

"My goodness J.J.!" Mario shouted, pulling J.J. into a hug. "We all thought you'd vanished from the planet. Three months and you don't write you don't call. The way you look you don't eat either."

Mario exclaimed still keeping a watchful eye on Kane.

"Mario I want you to meet my better half, Kane." J.J. said, stepping out of Mario's hug.

Better half? Kane thought, surprised that she'd tell people she was with him.

Looking up into the masked face of Kane, Mario smiled.

"Any friend of J.J.'s is a friend of mine. But your hurt this little lady and I don't care how big you are, you gonna be sorry." Mario said, reaching out to take Kane's hand.

Glancing at Kane, she could see the amused sparkle in his eyes.

So many friends all want to protect her. Why did she leave? Kane wondered, looking down on the heavyset man shaking his hand.

Showing them to a table Mario tapped a few people in the head when he saw them staring.

"What are you looking at? Eat up and go protect our streets." He told them to a chorus of laughter.

"Kane this guy is worse than you are. No matter what I order he's going to bring me half the menu." J.J. said, as they took their seats.

Shaking his head, Kane laughed at her complaint.

Looking at the menu Kane had no idea what to get. Most of the stuff listed he'd never had.

Seeing his indecision J.J. smiled.

"Yo Mario, you got anything good in this place." J.J. yelled.

"WHAT? You question my cooking. If it was anyone else except you J.J. I would be offended. So you can't decide again huh." Mario said, walking up and taking away her menu.

J.J. grabbed Kane's and pretended to read it, prompting Mario to take that one too.

Cocking his head Kane turned and stared at her.

Seeing the concern and confusion in his eyes she started to laugh.

"Don't worry she used to do this to Mario all the time. I think he'd actually be upset if she didn't." Ron said.

Expects to be insulted? Kane wondered.

"See the first time she came in she couldn't decide what she wanted so she ordered this little bitsy entrée. He got so upset he started bringing out all kinds of food, until she was begging him to stop." Ron said. "After that when she came in she would just let him decide what to give her, that developed into this somehow."

Looking around Kane saw that everyone was laughing and teasing Mario in the same ways that J.J. had.

They are like DX a little, but not hurtful jokes. Kane thought watching the easy way everyone was with one another.

"J.J." They heard shouted from across the room. "You come into town and don't even say hello? I'm crushed."

"Damn it. Mike how did you find me? Does your wife know you're here?" J.J. called out, without ever looking at the owner of the voice.

"Well now that you found me get over here." J.J. added, finally turning around.

When Mike reached the table, J.J. stood up and gave him a hug. Kane stood as well.

"Who have we here?" Mike asked, looking up at the mountain of a man standing next to him.

"That's Kane." Ron said.

"No way, man my son is gonna flip. Could I get your autograph?" Mike asked, shaking Kane's hand enthusiastically.

The dinner went well with a lot of joking and laughing. Kane felt like they accepted him even though they didn't know him.

This is so strange. Why are they acting like I'm just one of them? Kane wondered, but he wasn't entirely displeased that they were.

"J.J. you weren't kidding this guy can eat." Ron said laughing.

J.J. saw Kane stiffen a little.

Reaching under the table she squeezed his thigh trying to reassure him.

"Yeah like you had the diet plate." Mike said to Ron.

Finishing up Kane looked up waiting for the bill. Mario came over and stood beside them looking impatient.

"So you gonna sit there all night and keep my real customers out?" Mario said.

"No we're gonna sit here until we get a bill." J.J. said.

"You know your money is no good here. So get moving before I have to call the police." Mario said laughing.

Kane looked at J.J. remembering the amount of food he alone had consumed.

Not right, have to pay. Kane thought, looking at J.J.

"Mario I ain't playing, Kane here won't leave without paying." J.J. said looking at Kane she winked.

Does he know she's kidding? I don't want to cause trouble. Kane thought, looking around the room at all the police officers mixed with regular customers.

"J.J. please." Mario said.

"What do you say Hun?" J.J. asked Kane.

Suddenly J.J. felt Kane tapping her on the leg. Looking toward him she saw a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He has something up his sleeve. I can almost see the light bulb over his head. J.J. thought, feeing her lips tug upward into a grin.

"What?" J.J. asked.

Feeling something being pressed into her hand she looked down.

"I think Kane here is trying to say my money may be no good, But his is." J.J. said laughing.

Mario quickly joined in her laughter and finally agreed to let Kane pay.

Kane/J.J.

"So J.J., my love, light of my life," Ron said smiling broadly.

His love? Kane thought.

"Oh no, here we go. What do you want?" J.J. asked warily, but smiling just the same.

"Well… Mike and I were wondering if you could get us tickets to one of the events." Ron said hopefully.

"What you, Mike and his two boys?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah, and maybe one for my nephew?" Ron said.

"I'll see what I can do." J.J. replied.

"Great! If you can't it's no big deal, but well, we had to ask, you know." Ron answered with a shrug.

"So what are you two planning for the rest of the day?" Ron asked, as they got to Kane's rental.

"I don't know. I thought I'd drag poor Kane here to all the cheesy tourist spots." J.J. said.

"Then you guys better drop me off. No way am I going to those places unless I'm dragged." Ron said with mock terror.

Tourist spots? What are they and why doesn't he want to go? Kane wondered, watching their exchange.

"That could be arranged." J.J. said laughing. "But we'll be nice and drop you off."

Then after they finished dropping Ron off, J.J. brought Kane to Mann's Chinese Theater and the walk of stars.

Don't know who most of these people are but I like walking with J.J. Kane thought, as they looked at the signatures then the stars.

That must be why he didn't want to come. Kane thought, as he watched people running around taking pictures of everything and in front of everything.

Looking at them he nudged J.J.

"Those would be the tourists. They are usually here on vacation and always go to the same places. Mann's, walk of stars, Golden Gate Bridge, and China town. Residents usually don't go to these places much. But you can always find the tourists here.

Then why are we here? Kane wondered, cocking his head.

"I thought that since you'd probably never been that you'd like to see them." J.J. answered his unspoken question. "Every other person who has ever visited since I moved here wanted to go."

Ok, Kane thought shrugging. Anywhere is good, I like walking with you.

Realizing he seemed kind of bored J.J. cut the walking tour short.

Next they went to China town. Walking through the streets she watched Kane.

He seems to like it better. J.J. thought, seeing how he was looking around.

So many people, the streets are so crowded. The smells are incredible. He thought, holding J.J. close so they wouldn't get separated.

I love the way people keep getting out of his way, Then craning their necks to look at him, like he was a skyscraper or something. J.J. thought, laughing softly.

Hearing a lot of children's voices right behind them J.J. looked over her shoulder.

"Hun, we've got company. Looks like the kids have figured out who you are." J.J. said.

The little ones always notice first. But they don't look at me funny like parents do. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask.

Kane stopped and turned around. But when he did the kids scattered.

Why'd they run? Kane wondered, saddened that they were afraid of him.

Kane cocked his head and looked at J.J.

"I don't know I guess they're shy." J.J. said.

As they walked she heard them getting closer again.

What game are they playing? They follow us but run when I look at them? Kane thought.

They continued walking wondering what their little shadows would do next, and how far they would follow them.

Now they're touching me? They keep tugging on my shirt, touching my glove, and arm. What do they want? Should I stop again? If I do will they run? Kane thought, trying to figure them out.

J.J. saw them touching. They're testing him to see if he'd get angry.

"They're playing with you." She whispered, smiling at Kane.

Playing? Kane wondered.

Let's see what they do now. Kane thought stopping.

Stopping beside him J.J. watched with amazement as a couple of the older children began to peek around him to see his face.

"Looks like they're really curious, maybe they don't know who you are." J.J. said quietly.

Curious? Don't know me. Is that why they're scared? He thought, trying to decide what to do next and looking at J.J.

"You're pretty unique especially around here." J.J. told him. "They just want to see I guess."

Kane surprised her by slowly sinking to one knee. As he did he kept his arms loose at his sides and his hands open.

Don't want to scare them off. Kane thought, as he lowered himself.

J.J. watched as in amazement. As the six kids all crowded close to touch him.

Damn they can't be older than six or seven. J.J. thought, finally getting a good look at them.

Almost immediately he felt little hands squeeze the muscles in his arms and shoulders. He listened to them chatter but couldn't understand them.

"Wow, you're big." A young boy said, coming around to stand in front of Kane.

Nodding slightly, he waited to see what else would happen.

They're so cute kids are great. Kane thought.

With the children now surrounding him J.J. stepped back to watch.

He is really great with children. He seems to relate to them well. J.J. thought, as she watched.

One of the braver ones reached out and moved Kane's hair, exposing his mask to full view.

"OOHH," The child said, as he saw the mask. "My uncle has lots of masks but he don't ever let me wear them."

"Why are you wearing it?" a young girl asked.

They always ask. Kane thought, unsure how to answer her.

"Oh you don't know anything. He's is disguise." One of the boys said to her sarcastically.

"How strong are you?" one of the others asked.

Bringing both arms up he flexed his biceps. Even through his long sleeves you could see the muscles bulge.

"Mister you're real strong." The first boy said with awe.

He's really getting a kick out of this. J.J. realized, seeing the joy in his eyes.

"Yeah he's so strong I bet he could lift you all up." J.J. said, watching Kane's expression change to surprise and amusement.

"I don't think so. We're big." One of the boys said, to the agreement of all.

"I bet you a quarter to a handshake that he can." J.J. said. "If he can't I'll give you each a quarter, But if he can you have to shake his hand."

J.J. smiled down at Kane.

She got me again. Kane thought, holding up two fingers to J.J.

Oh no, guess he thinks I'm busting his chops again. J.J. thought.

All the kids looked at each other, and then one by one they nodded.

Still on one knee Kane motioned for J.J. to help him.

Signaling one he tapped his shoulders, then his back. Then holding up two fingers he tapped each arm.

"Ok kids he'd like two of you to hold onto one arm and two on the other. Now who wants to sit on his shoulders and who thinks they can hang onto his back?" J.J. asked.

Getting two volunteers, she put the first one on his shoulders and the second on his back, helping to hold legs of the child on his shoulders. Next he put his arms out and two children grabbed onto each one.

"Everybody ready, Hang on tight he's going to get up now." J.J. said, and then she steadied the two on his shoulders and back as he rose.

Once he was up all the kids laughed and yelled.

Think I'll go for a short walk. He thought, amused by their reaction.

With J.J. still watching the ones he couldn't see Kane started walking. This made their shouts even louder.

After several steps he stopped and lowered his arms letting those four off. Then reaching back and up he steadied the other two as he went back to one knee.

"That was great!" one yelled. "He's strong as you said he was." He added, looking at J.J.

Then kane stood back up he shook hands with each of them in turn.

I think that maybe I don't owe her one after all. That was fun. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask as he shook their little hands.

They'd both been so busy playing with the kids, that they hadn't noticed the gathering of adults around them.

After shaking the last hand, Kane looked up.

Oh, I don't think they liked that too much. He thought, seeing the people gathered around.

Reaching out he pulled J.J. close.

"Is there a problem, we were just playing with them." J.J. said warily.

"No, thought it was good, just watching." One of them said.

Whew, J.J. thought, that's good.

Then a couple of teenagers and young men stepped forward.

"Are you Kane?" One of the men asked.

Nodding, Kane laughed when he pushed his friend and said, "Told you."

After signing a few autographs they continued their walk.

Finally getting tired of wandering around they went back to the SUV.

Arriving at the hotel they both decided to hit the gym.

Entering the gym, Kane looked around surprised to find it so busy.

"It's LA big guy, World capitol of fitness." J.J. laughed.

Even with the other people there it didn't take them very long to complete their routines, Though J.J. did notice a few people looking at them oddly when she got ready to spot him.

Heading upstairs, J.J. remembered that Ron had asked about tickets. So she called Vince as soon as she got to her room. She asked him how and if it would be possible to get them.

She was surprised when he said he'd anticipated that she'd need some and had put aside five for each show. After thanking him she hung up and called Ron to give him the good news. She told Ron that there would be five tickets under his name for each event.

Should I join him? J.J. wondered when she heard Kane's shower running.

Nah, it's a little too early for that, but definitely another time. J.J. thought.

As she was walking out of her bathroom, she saw Kane sprawled on her couch watching her.

"Mmm I like the bare chested look." J.J. said, walking around behind him and playing with his wet hair.

Nice, Kane thought.

He tilted his head back into her hands, enjoying the feel of her fingertips along his scalp.

Smiling, she released his head and went back into the bathroom.

Coming back out with a brush she began to methodically brush his hair and massage his scalp.

I really love doing that to him. She thought, watching him slowly relax until he was as limp as a wet noodle.

Once it was dry she continued playing with his hair for a while longer. She thought, Just enjoying the feel of his silky tresses running through her fingers.

I could get used to this. He thought, enjoying all the attention.

Leaning down J.J. kissed his forehead. Then slid her hands along is neck and over his jaw.

"Somebody needs a shave." She whispered, brushing her hands along his jaw again.

Bringing his hand up he scrubbed his jaw and face before nodding.

"Can I do it?" J.J. asked softly, while dragging her fingers along his collarbones.

She wants to shave me? Kane thought, feeling a thrill run through him.

Reaching up he brushed his hand down her forearm. Then he brought her hand up to kiss her palm.

Releasing her hand, He started to get up.

"No stay right there." J.J. said, putting her hands on his shoulders.

How can you shave me here? He wondered, but he was feeling too relaxed to argue.

He felt her sliding a dry towel under his neck to cover the couch and his shoulders.

He opened his eyes as he saw her drape a very warm wet towel over his jaw and neck.

"Relax babe, I'm just going to get your shaving kit. I'll be right back." J.J. said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

What is the towel supposed to do? He wondered idly, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

Pulling the table close to the couch, J.J. laid out what she'd need. Then sitting astride his legs, she removed the quickly cooling towel.

Opening his eyes he looked up at her. He couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face.

She looks like she's enjoying this. Kane thought, with wonder.

Kane brought his arms down from the back of the couch, and then placed his hands loosely on her knees.

Picking up the can of foam from the bowl of hot water she sprayed a little into her palm.

Good it's warm. She thought, before adding a little more.

Then spreading it between her hands she began to apply it to his stubble-covered cheeks, jaw, and neck.

Slowly massaging his, jaw then moving to his neck, she watched his eyes close slowly.

That feels wonderful. He thought, allowing his eyes to close so he could concentrate on her hands.

After a bit she rinsed and began Wiping off her hands. J.J. picked up the razor.

Nice and easy, if you cut him the mask will aggravate the hell out of him. J.J. thought to herself.

She began by pulling the skin taunt with her free hand. She made a gentle upward sweep with the razor.

Rinsing the razor in the basin, she repeated her careful stroke.

She continued repeating those steps, as she moved. She took extra care around the edges of his goatee so she wouldn't disturb it. Before long his neck and jaw were done.

Why does she do these things for me? I do so little for her in return. Kane wondered, as he felt the razor slowly gliding against his skin.

He gets more beautiful every day. J.J. thought, looking down into his face.

Shifting her weight slightly she began the same procedure on his cheeks.

Little things seem to mean so much to him. Just holding his hand, hugging him? Taking the time to listen to him Is this also a holdover from the rotten childhood I suspect he had? She wondered smiling down as his completely relaxed expression.

Doesn't matter though, I can't keep my hands off him anyway. J.J. thought with a laugh. I guess it's a good thing he likes it. If he didn't we'd have a problem.

Taking the last swipe with the razor she put it down. Smiling she picked up the now cold towel

Sliding the towel along his face and neck, she wiped away any stray foam.

Then she sat holding it against his face for a few moments, to cool any razor burn she'd caused.

That feels so nice. I don't deserve this kind of treatment. She's far too good for me, Needs someone who can give her more. Kane thought.

"You know big guy. I've decided I'm glad you wear a mask." J.J. said, smiling down at his gorgeously relaxed features.

Glad I wear a mask? Kane thought, opening his eyes.

Why is she smiling? He wondered, looking up at her.

"Because if you didn't. I'd have to beat the women off you with a very large stick." J.J. said removing the towel.

Kane started laughing even as he felt the blood rush to his face.

"Did I miss anything?" J.J. asked.

Bringing his hand up he ran it across his now smooth face.

She shaves me better than I do. Kane thought, smiling at her and shaking his head no.

"I don't know. I think you're just being nice. I'd better check for myself." She commented.

Rubbing her own cheeks against first one then the other of his she nodded.

"Cheeks are ok." J.J. stated, smiling as she checked her work.

Bending lower she began to brush her lips along his jaw and neck. In this manner she tested every inch of the area she'd shaved.

Uussh, ummm. Kane thought, as her lips brushed against his neck and jaw repeatedly.

She's going to kill me. Kane thought.

That is Lovely, J.J. thought, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

She smiled then feeling his shudders beneath her.

"Guess you were right. I didn't miss anything." J.J. said, acting as if she had checked with her fingers and not her lips.

You are wicked. He thought, seeing the look of innocence on her face.

Reaching up he pulled her down into a kiss.

As he did, her hands slid down his bare chest making him twitch.

Uthuh, He thought, pulling her close to keep her from doing it again.

OH, so he wants to play. J.J. thought, moving her hands to draw her nails up his sides.

Shit, Kane thought.

Got ya, J.J. thought, feeling him jump under her?

Enough! He thought, standing up.

He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom.

Waking up the next morning, J.J. found herself lying more on Kane than on the bed.

This can't be comfortable for him. She thought, starting to shift her weight.

Stay, just for a little while. Kane thought, holding her in place.

"What is it Kane?" You want something, but what?" J.J. asked, looking up and seeing the longing clearly written on his face.

Just you like this. He thought, holding her close.

"Oh that's easy; I could stay here all day." J.J. said, snuggling against him and laying her head on his chest.

After lying there for a while J.J. turned to her head to look at him again.

"Hun, if you want time to eat and hit the gym before your autograph session. We have to move." J.J. said with a sigh.

Nodding, Kane reluctantly released her.

"No gym later" Kane said as they dressed.

"You're lucky the session is here. Driving anywhere in this town is hard." J.J. said, as they ate.

Yeah, it's better this way. I don't have to go anywhere in my ring gear. Kane thought nodding.

"You shoot." Kane asked.

"No actually Manny and Tim have this assignment." J.J. answered.

"I'll hang out some." J.J. said. "I may be in and out of the room, but I'll be around."

"You know this really does look good on you." J.J. said, running her hand down his back and around to his chest.

"I really like these mesh covered areas," she said smiling at him.

Oh, Kane thought, jumping slightly when she blew through the mesh.

Stepping back quickly he shook his head.

Before walking out J.J. grabbed a camera.

Why is she bringing a camera? Kane wondered.

"You never know." J.J. said, seeing his perplexed look.

"Don't want your fans to see us together. We wouldn't want to ruin your image." J.J. said, laughing as they rode down together.

"You first." Kane said.

"What a gentleman." J.J. teased, just as the doors opened.

Then she turned walking quickly away.

Kane

Stepping into the conference room Kane looked around. Then going to his table he took a seat.

This should be a big crowd. Kane thought, seeing that both Piper and Yokozuna would be there.

Once Tito Santana arrived they began to let the fans in.

They are really here for them; Tito and I are just warm-ups, Kane thought, surprised at how quickly his line grew.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

J.J.

Walking in with the fans J.J. smiled as Kane's line grew.

Guess I'll wander a bit. It looks like he'll be busy for quite a while. J.J. thought.

After walking around for a bit, J.J. saw Jessie from DX with someone who looked familiar.

Oh what the hell. She thought when she realized the woman was Billy's fiancée Cassie.

Curious she began following them around the hotel.

I don't think Billy would like that. She thought taking a quick shot, as Jessie began to casually fondle her ass.

Then they surprised J.J. by stepping into a recessed doorway.

J.J. took a few shots of their 'private' moment.

I really don't think Billy would approve of that at all. J.J. thought, remembering the compromising position she'd shot them in.

I wonder where he is. You usually don't see one without the other. J.J. wondered, as she headed back inside.

Going into the conference room, she smiled when she saw that Kane's line was still long.

I wonder if he even realizes that the headliners have arrived. Would he be surprised to see that his line was nearly as long as theirs is? J.J. wondered.

Walking around the room J.J. took several shots so she could show Kane.

I should have brought more spare film. J.J. thought, when she'd finished her second roll.

I really didn't think I'd use both rolls. J.J. said, to herself, walking toward her room.

"Ohh," J.J. said quietly, as she shivered.

Looking around, she tried to find the source of her sudden uneasy feeling. Seeing nothing in front she turned around still walking.

What? Who? She thought, as she backed into someone.

Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Christian.

Taking a few steps back, she felt a hand drop onto her shoulder.

"You will come with us." She heard from behind.

Turning her head, she found that the hand and voice belonged to Edge.

"No thanks. I have other plans." J.J. said, pushing Edge's hand away and trying to sidestep Christian.

"It wasn't an invitation." Edge said, as both he and Christian grabbed her arms.

Where are they taking me? J.J. wondered, struggling as they forced her to walk down the hall.

Kane warned me they'd do something. But what are they planning? J.J. thought, feeling her fear grow.

Stopping in front of a door, Edge tightened his grip. Then Christian released her to open the door.

Standing there, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

J.J. was so stunned by everything. That she didn't even realize they'd put her in the room. Then they left her alone.

Suddenly noticing that she wasn't being held, she looked around briefly.

Seeing the drapes were closed, and the only light was emanating from a small lamp in the corner. This only served to heighten her uneasy feelings.

I don't know what's going on, but I'm outa here. She thought, turning toward the door behind her.

"Don't bother. My minions are right outside." J.J. heard from the darkness.

It's got to be the Undertaker! But what does he want with me? J.J. thought, feeling herself begin to panic.

"I can smell your fear girl and I like it." She heard, seeing some movement from the shadows.

Looking toward the movement, she watched the Undertaker step into the light and move surprisingly quickly toward her.

"You should be afraid. I can hurt you if I choose." Undertaker said, getting right in her face and removing her glasses.

NO shit! I've seen the damage you can do. J.J. thought, swallowing hard.

Stepping back, she found her back against the door.

"Unlike some, I don't fear Vince." He said, bracing one hand on the door with his large tattooed arm right against the side of her head.

With his other hand, he hung her glasses on the front of her shirt. Then he slid his hand down her chest and stomach to her belt line. Smiling sickly, he brought his hand back up. Dragging his knuckles up the same path his hand had traveled. Then continuing along her neck, finally planting his hand on the other side of her head he completely boxed her in.

Don't move; don't give him the satisfaction of trying to pull away. Don't let him see what he's doing to you. J.J. told herself.

"I would have no problem hurting you, if I chose, in any way I chose." He said, coming down so they were eye to eye.

I know you wouldn't. J.J. thought, fighting not to look away.

His acid green eyes burned through her. Making her fear him, like she had no other in her life.

The way he's looking at me I almost feel like he knows everything about me everything. J.J. thought, as he stared into her eyes, her stomach clenched with fear.

"But that's not why you're here, at least not today." He said, displaying that sick smile again. "Today we only talk."

"You're leading Kane to his destruction you know. He should be part of my Ministry and he would be if not for you. I could make him strong. Instead you make him weak and pathetic. Everyone sees it. Most importantly DX sees it, and they will come for him." Undertaker paused and grabbed her jaw roughly, drawing her face closer to his face.

"This time they could kill him, or worse. We could protect him from that fate. What will you do when they come?" He finished, pushing her head backward into the door with a thud.

Taking a step back he released her.

"Remember when they come his blood is on your hands, and blood don't ever come clean once it's spilt." He said, stepping back into the shadows.

Turning around, J.J. fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before finally getting it open.

She stepped out, expecting to be grabbed but there was no one there. She practically ran down to her room. Her hands were shaking so badly she had trouble using the key card.

Getting in at last, she shut the door and leaned her back against it. Every part of her was quaking with both fear of Undertaker and relief that she was away from him.

God I need a shower. She thought, suddenly feeling filthy.

She tore roughly at her clothes in an effort to get them off faster.

Stepping into the scalding spray, she began scrubbing herself. After washing for the second time she finally began to feel calm.

Why the hell did I let him get to me like that? I normally manage to stay calm. Why couldn't I with him? She thought, her stomach rolling with the memory of how he'd touched her and what that sick smile had implied.

OH shit Kane! J.J. thought. He's going to wonder where I went.

Turning off the water, J.J. dried herself quickly.

Then throwing some clothes on, She grabbed her camera and some film, before running out into the hall.

Looking around quickly, she decided she'd rather not wait for the elevator. Instead she went running down the stairs and into the lobby.

She took a moment to catch her breath before going into the conference room.

I'll just walk over and take a few shots so I can apologize. J.J. thought, walking toward Kane's table.

Stopping against the wall, she loaded her camera.

Forty-five minutes! It's only been forty-five minutes? J.J. thought, when she caught sight of her watch.

It seemed like those eyes trapped me for hours. J.J. said to herself, shocked that it hadn't been.

Nodding to Kane J.J. wandered around the room for a bit before stepping back into the lobby.

What am I going to do? How can I tell Kane I didn't keep my promise? J.J. thought guiltily. I told him I'd be careful and I wasn't.

Was Undertaker telling the truth? Am I somehow making Kane weak? If I am then he's going to get hurt. But what can I do to prevent it? J.J. thought, her mind flooded with questions and doubts.

Would he be safer if I stayed away? Would he really have joined his brother if I hadn't taken this job? Should I ask him? Do I even tell him what happened? J.J. asked herself, beginning to get a headache.

What the hell AM I going to do if DX comes after him again? He doesn't want me to interfere but they almost killed him last time. On that point Undertaker was right I'm useless to him. Even if I did get involved, what could I possibly do to help him? J.J. wondered, becoming more confused by the second.

J.J. sat staring straight ahead. She was bombarded by these questions over and over. But as long as she sat there, she could never answer even one.

Kane

Sitting behind his table, Kane hardly had a second to look around.

If my line is this long, Piper and Yokozuna's must be around the block. He thought, taking a moment to flex his hands and then pulling on his glove.

There she is. He thought, seeing J.J. come in and take few shots.

Looking up later, he saw her standing against the wall loading her camera.

Why did she change? Her hair even looks wet? Kane wondered briefly, before being forced to turn his attention back to the line.

"Vince says you stay until your line is clear." One of the security people told him.

Guess they got a bigger crowd than they expected. Vince must be making everyone stay to keep the fans happy. Kane thought, trying to stretch his back out a little.

Standing up for a moment, Kane was surprised to see Santana's table empty.

Why'd he leave? Kane wondered.

Looking ahead, he saw that he still had quite a line.

Standing and tugging his glove again. He flexed his hand and sat back down.

He continued shaking hands and signing autographs. Then after what felt like a long time he looked up and realized this was the last of his line.

Looking around he saw that the place was mostly empty except for the two lines remaining for the headliners.

Do I just go now? He wondered briefly.

Yeah I'm done. Kane decided, moving toward the lobby.

I haven't sat that long in a really long time. He thought, trying to work out the kinks as he walked.

I wonder where J.J. went. I haven't seen her in a while. He thought, just before stepping into the lobby.

Kane/J.J.

There she is. Kane thought, spotting her almost immediately.

Walking toward her Kane was surprised when she didn't move. Taking a seat next to J.J., he watched her for a moment.

I've never seen her like this. What could she be thinking about? He wondered, putting his arm around her.

"AAHHHG" J.J. cried, jumping so badly she nearly ended up on the floor.

What was that? Kane wondered, surprised by her reaction.

Snapping her head around she laughed.

"You scared the hell out of me you great brute." She said, playfully slapping him.

She may be playing but it doesn't feel right. He thought, watching her.

God don't let him ask before I decide how to handle this. J.J. thought desperately.

"So you want to change and hit the gym." J.J. asked, suddenly anxious to keep herself and him busy.

Nodding, Kane continued watching her closely.

After going in through their own doors, Kane walked into her room.

There's what she was wearing earlier but why is it scattered around like that? She's usually not sloppy. He wondered, becoming more worried.

Going back to his own room he changed. Then moving back to her room he saw that the clothes were not on the floor anymore.

She's been quiet before but not like this? What could have happened that she's so upset? Kane asked himself, as they entered the gym.

"Let me know when you're ready for your spot." J.J. said, quickly moving away from him.

Going through her workout, J.J. was still plagued by those same maddening questions. In an effort to clear her head, or make herself too tired to think she added weight and began doing more reps.

What's she doing? She knows better than to up the weight and the reps at the same time. Is she trying to hurt herself? Kane thought, getting a little angry at that thought.

Finishing her routine, J.J. saw that Kane still had a ways to go.

Good, maybe a run will clear my head and help me decide what to do. J.J. thought, stepping onto the treadmill.

She's running too? That's definitely not normal for her. I have to find out what's bothering her. He decided.

Getting to the bench press at last he set his weights. Then he walked over to J.J. When she didn't see him he turned off her music.

He knows something is up. J.J. realized, looking into his eyes. But I still don't know what to do. If I tell him he's only going to go after Undertaker. That won't help anything and will get him suspended at the very least.

Keep your mind on what you're doing. J.J. admonished herself, when she felt her thoughts drifting.

All he needs is to get hurt because you weren't paying attention. J.J. told herself.

Finishing up, they headed back upstairs.

Going in through separate doors, J.J. saw Kane getting ready for his shower.

Talk after shower. Maybe while we eat. He thought.

I can't resist. She thought. After all I'm only human.

Smiling she undressed and picked up her nightclothes. Then she walked into his room.

He still closes the door. J.J. thought, stifling a laugh as she dropped her things on his bed.

Good he doesn't lock it. She thought, slowly turning the knob.

Gazing at him through the opening in the curtain, she enjoyed watching the way the rivulets of water ran down his incredible body.

Did someone do something to her? Who else is here already? Kane wondered, tilting his head back to wet his hair.

Reaching in J.J. took his shampoo, and then stepped into the shower with him.

Good thing it's a big shower or we wouldn't both fit. J.J. thought.

Putting his hand out, he blindly searched for the shampoo.

What the hell? He thought, opening his eyes.

"Looking for this?" J.J. asked, holding up the bottle.

Kane could only nod absently. He was shocked to find her standing in the shower with him.

"I had so much fun shaving you. I thought I'd bathe you too." J.J. said smiling.

No, he thought returning her smile. First, I'll bathe you.

Shaking his head no, He took the shampoo from her.

He doesn't want me to be in here with him, J.J. thought.

Kane tried not to laugh at her, when she began to pout.

Instead he pulled her into a kiss and turned her until she was under the spray. Putting the shampoo back on the shelf he began to run his fingers through her short hair.

He paused after massaging her scalp for a few minutes. He stepped back and drew her out of the water.

Tilting her head back he began to wash her hair. He took his time, enjoying the feel of her leaning forward against his chest.

Mmmmn, I didn't know a shower could be this much fun. J.J. thought, with a sigh.

Moving forward, he rinsed her hair just as thoroughly. Making sure that no soap ran down into her face.

"No way, it's my turn." J.J. said when she saw him reaching for the shower gel.

Changing places with him she washed his hair as carefully as he had done hers.

This is even better than the shave. He thought happily.

With his hair done, He reached for the gel. Pouring a liberal amount into his hand, and then he stopped rubbing it to lather before he got started.

Slowly, Kane ran his soapy hands over her. He moved meticulously, ensuring that he didn't miss an inch.

MMM Kane thought, enjoying the feel of his soap slick hands against her skin.

I want to remember this forever. He told himself, as he carefully memorized every curve and freckle while washing her.

When he had finished J.J. took the gel.

This is even better than the oil. J.J. thought, as she moved her lathered hands across his back.

Taking her time, she was equally thorough with his cleanliness, as he had been with hers.

By the time they finished 'bathing' each other. Among other things, they had both turned into giant prunes.

Dressing in only a T-shirt and panties, J.J. crawled into his bed.

Leaning against the doorframe, Kane looked at her.

"Mmmm, what's the matter babe?" J.J. asked, sleepily when she saw him.

Putting his hand on his stomach, He reminded her that they hadn't eaten.

"I'll order for you if you want. But I'm not hungry, just tired." J.J. said, watching him from beneath heavy eyelids.

Shaking his head no, Kane walked into the room and pulled the covers over her.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he stroked her damp hair and neck. Staying until her breathing evened out and she relaxed.

Then he sat there a while longer, just watching her sleep.

Guess we'll talk tomorrow. Kane thought, reaching out to brush her cheek before getting up.

After eating Kane crawled into bed curling up behind her, holding her close he fell asleep quickly.

Kane behind you! J.J. screamed in her dream.

But it was too late. DX was already on him. Wielding a variety of weapons, they brought him down in no time.

God no she cried, moving toward him.

Suddenly, she felt hands holding her, keeping her from helping.

Help him please someone help him! She screamed in her dream. But no one seemed to hear her.

She tried to turn away. But the same hands that held her immobile, forced her to watch.

J.J. cringed with every blow Kane took. She struggled to break free. She was desperate to help her love.

Twitching slightly she whimpered pulling away from Kane in her sleep and curling up more tightly.

Please let me go. Let me help him. She begged the person holding her.

You had your chance to help him, but you chose not to. You made him weak where he could have been strong. This is what your influence has brought to him. Every blow may as well be from your own hand. Look at all the pain and damage you've inflicted on him already. The voice of her captor whispered into her ear.

Lying beside Kane she began to cry silently.

Enough you've made your point! Stop hurting him please! She screamed, but DX didn't stop.

Watching Kane writhe in pain as DX continued to beat him. She cried and kept trying to pull away.

Please he's your brother. Let me go to him. Let me help him. J.J. sobbed.

DX kept swinging. Even after Kane had stopped moving, finally, laughing and joking, they walked away leaving Kane's still form on the ground.

Suddenly, she could move. She ran to Kane. Holding him, touching him she begged him to move. Leaning down she held him close screaming for help.

"Baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." J.J. whimpered, over and over moving beneath the covers.

Lying over him she felt his blood seep through her clothes. She felt the heat of it burn her skin. She knew she'd killed him.

"No, Please no." J.J. moaned, as she scrambled from the bed.

What? Kane thought, jumping awake.

"He was right it doesn't come off." J.J. sobbed quietly, as she scrubbed beneath the scalding spray.

After a moment, she sank to the bottom of the tub and curled up still sobbing.

What the hell is she doing? Kane thought, moving quickly to the bathroom.

Pulling open the curtain, he found her curled up on the floor of the shower.

The room was rapidly filling with steam as the scalding water beat down on her.

Reaching in Kane turned off the water. Then kneeling down beside the tub, he removed her water soaked shirt. Pulling her closer he wrapped her in a towel.

"I'm sorry Kane. I… it was just a nightmare. It seemed so real. Umm… I'm an idiot." J.J. stammered but made no move to get up.

Ran to take a really hot shower because of a nightmare? Kane thought, as he lifted her to her feet.

J.J. didn't move to help him. She was still remembering scenes and feelings from the dream.

Pulling off her wet undergarment he began to towel her dry. Once this was done he wrapped her in a fresh towel and carried her back to the bed.

Then he went into her room to get her something to wear. Bending over her suitcase on the dresser something caught his attention.

What are her clothes from earlier doing in the trash? He wondered.

Going back to her, He dressed her, as she had been before. While he did this she continued to mutter apologies.

Once she was dressed. He got himself settled against the headboard, then pulled her body against him.

Laying her head against his shoulder, she was finally quiet.

How do I help her? She was upset earlier and now this. What happened? Kane wondered trying to find the right words to ask.

"Tell me." He said at last.

"No it's ok now. It was just a bad dream." J.J. said, shifting as if to get up.

"Tell." Kane said holding her in place.

"Ok, I dreamed I was forced to watch DX kill you. I got your blood all over me. It was a horrible dream ok." J.J. said beginning to shake.

"Shower?" Kane asked.

"When I woke up I could still feel it. I just wanted to get rid of that feeling." J.J. said softly.

There's something she's not telling me. Something that upset her this morning and made her want to throw away the clothes she was wearing. Kane thought, trying to understand her behavior ever since he found her in the lobby.

"More finish." Kane said, trying to get all the answers.

"I already did." J.J. said, snuggling closer.

"No." He said, making her meet his eyes.

"Who made watch." Kane asked.

"I'm not sure. I never saw him. But it sounded like Undertaker." J.J. said quietly.

What does that bastard have to do with this? Kane thought, getting angry.

Did he touch her? Try to hurt her? He wondered.

"Something happen?" Kane asked.

"No it was just a dream." J.J. said.

"No, upset earlier." He told her.

How can I tell him I broke my promise? J.J. thought, wishing she could crawl into a hole.

"Explain clothes trash." He said, when she didn't answer.

"Umm I didn't want them." J.J. said unconvincingly.

Why is she being like this? What is she hiding from me? Kane thought, beginning to feel hurt.

"No lies." He said, sounding hurt.

I don't have a choice. If I don't tell him everything and he finds out somehow, I'll lose his trust. I can't let that happen. J.J. thought sadly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I um… I had a run in with Undertaker. I don't know why I let him upset me. Afterward I felt dirty so I showered and later threw away the clothes. I broke my promise. I said I'd be careful and keep clear of them and I wasn't. Hun I'm really sorry I'll be more careful now." J.J. said, all in a rush.

Mark did this! Kane thought. What did he do to her to make her so afraid and feel the way she did?

"What do?" Kane asked trying to stay calm.

"He had me brought to a room. Then he cornered me and…" J.J. started.

God if I tell him what happened he'd go nuts. But if I don't and Undertaker is playing games he will. Shit why does it all have to be so complicated? She wondered feeling confused.

"Well he kinda touched me. He made a threat. Then he said you'd be with them if I were gone. He asked me how I'd protect you?" she said.

"Now that I think about it, He said the same kinds of things in the dream." J.J. added.

Mark is playing mind games again. I won't let him win. He touched her. I can just imagine the kind of touch he'd use to go along with a threat. I will get him for this. Kane thought, getting angrier.

"Not true mind games." He said.

"What's not true?" J.J. asked.

"Never them, Want you." He answered.

"But you'd be protected, safer." J.J. questioned.

"Never safe Mark," He said.

"Pay touches you." Kane added.

Looking up she saw his face was a mask of rage.

"Kane please, if he's playing games. Then he wants you to get mad, to try something. Don't let him do it. Don't let him to use me to get to you. Please don't let him win." J.J. said quietly.

Nodding he knew she was right. He wouldn't give in to Mark's plans. But he'd be watching him.

Feeling her stretch and yawn he smiled.

Must be feeling better, that's good. He thought.

"Sleep." He said helping her get settled. Then he lay down and held her close.

After a little while she turned into his embrace snuggling close, and tucking her head under his chin.

"I love you, you know." J.J. murmured sleepily, as she cuddled against him.

Loves me? She loves me? He thought, his eyes rapidly filling with tears.

He let the tears fall unchecked as he resisted the urge to clutch her sleeping form to him.

Waking slowly, J.J. found herself once again draped over Kane, with her head lying on his chest.

She lay still a while, just enjoying his warmth and scent.

I should order him some breakfast. She thought when she heard his stomach rumble.

Shifting slightly, J.J. smiled when he didn't move.

Climbing slowly out of bed, she stood looking down at him for a moment.

God, how am I going to survive when he's gone? She wondered briefly, before going into the other room.

She perused the menu trying to decide what he'd enjoy today.

He eats different things all the time. How am I supposed to know what he wants today? J.J. wondered.

Oh the hell with it. She thought with a chuckle.

Picking up the phone in her room, J.J. ordered nearly everything that was listed for breakfast.

While she was waiting for the food she turned on the radio. Then finding her favorite country channel, she danced around the room while dressing.

Rolling over in his sleep Kane stretched trying to find her. Frowning, he grabbed a pillow and held it instead.

When the food arrived, J.J. quietly laid it out on the table in his room.

Feeling the bed sink he smiled.

She's back. He thought groggily.

Huh, What? He thought, feeling himself bounced on the mattress.

Opening his eyes he looked up at her.

She's jumping on the bed? He thought with surprise.

"Good morning beautiful how was your night. Mine was wonderful with you by my side… baby. Open my eyes and see your sweet face. It's a good morning beautiful daaay. It's a good morning beautiful day." J.J. sang part of 'Good Morning Beautiful' By Steven Holy, as she danced and bounced on the foot of the bed.

Shaking his head Kane couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

She's nuts, absolutely flat out nuts. He thought, still laughing.

"Breakfast is served in the main room when you're ready love." J.J. said seriously, as she stepped off the bed and left.

Still laughing, he threw the covers back.

She called me love? Did she do it by accident? He wondered, running his hand through his hair.

Getting up he walked into the main room.

"Did I get enough?" J.J. asked.

Yeah, that's enough if you're feeding half the fed. He thought, looking at the food-laden table.

"Well come on it's getting cold." She laughed, tugging on his hand.

Sitting down, he was amazed at what was spread out before him.

I can't believe she ordered this much food. He thought, seeing everything from fresh fruit to two kinds of sausage.

Did she order half the menu? He wondered.

Looking up he saw her loading her plate.

Finally she's eating. He thought, smiling unconsciously.

"What?" She asked, seeing him smiling. "I didn't have dinner last night. I'm starved."

Still smiling he began to eat.

Finishing what she'd had on her plate she sat back, nibbling on pieces of fresh fruit, as she watched him eat.

As he ate, he thought about what she'd said before she fell asleep.

She probably doesn't even know she said it. But what about what she said this morning? Was that an accident? He ran the questions over in his mind, not willing to shatter his hope by asking.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" J.J. asked, seeing a confused yet wistful expression developing on his face.

Looking up he tried to smile. But it never reached his eyes.

"Can the fake smile love? What's wrong?" J.J. asked, reaching out to touch his face.

No accident, she said it again. He thought, his fork falling from suddenly nerveless fingers.

But how could she love me? How could anyone? He wondered, feeling his eyes tear up.

What did I say? She wondered, running her words over again in her mind.

OH SHIT! Love, now he feels pressured to say it back and confused. You idiot, She said to herself.

"Kane honey, I didn't mean to shock you. Or pressure you in any way." She said, taking his hand in both of hers.

"Yes, I used the L word and I DO love you. But I don't expect you to feel the same way. I don't want anything from you. I just couldn't keep it to myself." She said reaching up to brush away the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

What does she mean pressured? Shocked yes, I never thought to hear those words from anyone. Doesn't expect anything? Doesn't want anything? I don't understand. He thought, feeling her brush away his tear.

Leaning forward she kissed his cheek.

"Now eat so you'll get big and strong." J.J. teased, holding up his fork.

I can't eat now. He thought trying to swallow the lump lodged in his throat.

"While we're here I'd like your help." J.J. said sitting back.

Help? He thought, already knowing he'd do whatever she asked of him.

"You have this traveling light thing down to a science. I'd like you to help me get rid of some of the extra junk I'm carrying." J.J. said.

I don't travel light. I carry all that I own. He thought, cocking his head as he looked at her.

"Come on big guy. You carry two light bags and I lug around six that weigh a ton. You gotta help me." She said, as she clasped her hands in front of her chest and pouted.

Rolling his eyes, He couldn't help but laugh.

Nodding, he smiled at her.

After she was done clearing the table, she waited for him to get dressed. Together they went into her room. J.J. automatically put her camera and development equipment in the keep pile.

Opening the first bag he saw the doll he'd won her.

She carries this? He thought, feeling good that she'd bother.

"NO WAY buddy. That stays." J.J. said, snatching up the toy and hugging it.

After that it didn't take them long to finish. When they were done she had four bags, two bags for her gear and two for clothes, CD player, and CDs.

DX

Coming back to the DX rooms, Hunter was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"This is too perfect. They're right down the hall." Hunter said, as he paced in their room.

"Billy I want you to stay here today. When he goes out my contact is going to call here. Then he'll let you into Kane's room." He said.

"You want me to trash his room? That will sure get Vince on his ass." Billy asked, looking confused.

"NO, I don't even want him to know you were there." Hunter said sternly.

"What I want you to do is find something, anything we can use to humiliate him. It's time for a little psychological warfare boys." Hunter said gleefully.

"You know all he has in those bags are clothes. You teased him about it enough." X-Pac said, hoping to discourage the plan.

"You've done nothing but defend him for the past few weeks. Do you want to go back to where you were, with him? Have him protecting you, making you look weak. Is that what you want? We'll gladly let you go. But you'll never get anywhere with that freak." Hunter said, getting right in X-Pac's face.

"NO, No! I just didn't want you to waste your time." X-Pac said quickly.

"In that case you can waste your time. You'll do it. But remember if you come back empty handed I'll know where you're true loyalty is." Hunter said, still eye to eye with X-Pac.

"Fine I'll do it. I'll get something." X-Pac said, but he already felt dirty for going along with this.

I don't have a choice. If I defend Kane and refuse Hunter he'll turn the roster against me, like he did with Kane. X-Pac thought, trying to justify what he was about to do.

Kane/J.J.

"The storage area isn't far." J.J. said, as they crammed the things going into two bags.

Storage area? Kane wondered.

With each of them carrying a bag they headed down to the SUV. Getting there Kane handed her the keys.

As she drove she could see Kane staring out the window.

He still seems really distracted. J.J. thought, watching him.

As he looked out the window he thought about her nightmare and run in with Mark.

I have to find a way to keep Mark away from her. He can play all the mind games he wants. But I won't let him involve her. He told himself.

Reaching the storage facility, J.J. hopped out and opened the area she'd been renting.

Before she could stop him, Kane had picked up both bags.

So much stuff, he thought, looking around as he brought the bags in and put them down.

"This is all the stuff I took out of my apartment before I sublet it." J.J. said when she saw his interest.

Walking over to a wall, Kane began looking through a stack of framed pictures.

Leaning them forward one at a time, He couldn't believe how wonderful they were.

Each one tells its own story, Kane thought, amazed at the beauty of each one.

Turning to look at J.J. in the doorway, He pointed to at her then the pictures.

"Yeah, they're mine." J.J. said, feeling herself blush.

She's too good to be working for Vince. He thought, looking back at the pictures.

"Come on handsome. We still have to get back and get our gear before going to the arena." She said, suddenly embarrassed that he'd seen her collection of junk.

X-Pac

The ringing of the phone jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." X-Pac said.

"Meet me at his room. They just went out." The voice said.

"Ok." X-Pac replied, trying to steel himself to do the deed.

Waiting for the caller, he didn't know if he should hope he found nothing so Kane wouldn't be hurt. Or hope he found something to satisfy Hunter.

Going into the room he immediately saw that the connecting doors were open. Walking through both sets of rooms he had to smile.

His pants are in her bedroom, her shirt in his bathroom. That's more than friendship. X-Pac told himself.

It looks like the big lug finally found a woman who sees beyond the mask. X-Pac thought, feeling happiness for the man he'd betrayed.

Even if I don't find anything else, no way I tell Hunter about this. It's about time he found some joy. X-Pac said to himself, while walking back into Kane's room.

Looking through first one bag, then the other he found what he was looking for.

Going back to the DX room, He knew Hunter would be satisfied.

Sitting there he looked at the things he'd stolen. He couldn't help but feel like shit for doing it. For helping Hunter hurt Kane again.

I shouldn't have agreed to this. But if Billy had gone, Hunter would know about them too. This might hurt him, but what Hunter could do with their relationship would hurt him a hell of a lot more. X-Pac thought to himself trying to assuage his guilt.

Kane/J.J.

Getting back to the hotel, Kane got his arena bag. At the same time J.J. was grabbing her gear and a set of blacks.

Stepping out into the hallway, they heard a loud bout of laughter.

"I swear that DX crew has got to be the loudest bunch I've ever heard." J.J. said. "I'm glad I don't have the room next to theirs."

Nodding, Kane turned toward the elevators.

Walking into the arena, J.J. saw Kane stiffen when Gangrel came into view.

"Remember you said you'd let it go. That we wouldn't play into his hands," J.J. whispered.

Turning to look at her he nodded.

Looking up she saw Undertaker leaning on the wall outside his dressing room. He was wearing that same sick smile.

"Hi Mark," J.J. said loudly, as they got closer.

Kane looked up as she called out.

That caught him by surprise, J.J. thought, pleased with herself, as she saw the brief look of shock on his face.

Wow, talk about not letting him get to her. Damn, calling him that was like slapping him in the face. He won't let that go, Kane thought, suddenly worried for her.

Once they were alone he stopped her, and then turned her to face him.

"Not good" He said.

"What wasn't?" She asked.

"Challenged Mark openly," Kane said, shaking his head.

"Guess I did. But I only meant to show him that his threats hadn't worked." J.J. said shrugging.

I can't believe she'd do that. That she'd try to play his game. Kane thought, shaking his head again.

Undertaker

There she is. I can't believe she's still hanging out with him. Undertaker thought, smiling at the memory of her fear.

Narrowing his eyes, He smiled waiting for her to see him.

She shuddered so nicely when I touched her. I'd like to see that again. He thought, remembering the terror and revulsion he'd seen in her eyes.

Yes she will be a joy to play with. Maybe as much fun as my dear little brother has been all these years. Undertaker thought, catching her eye.

What did she say? Did she just call me Mark? NO ONE CALLS ME THAT! NO ONE! He thought, feeling his anger rise.

So she wants to play. Good I haven't had a good game in a while. Kane is too easy. Maybe she'll be a challenge. But in the end, she will be gone and Kane will be mine again. Undertaker thought, watching her walk away.

Kane/J.J.

"Hun let me just drop off my gear and we can hang until the meeting." J.J. said.

Nodding, Kane indicated that he would do the same.

"Careful" He said, worried that she'd run into Mark.

"Yes." J.J. answered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kane

Walking down the hall Kane was looking for Jerico.

When I find that little bastard, He's going to remember that choke hold fondly. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask.

Going into the locker room he noticed that Jerico was conspicuously absent.

He's usually one of the first ones here, laughing and joking with the rest of them. Kane thought.

Putting his bag in a locker he left still watching for Jerico.

We should have decided where to meet. Kane thought, as he walked slowly down the hall. Now I won't know if she is late or in trouble.

J.J.

Going down the hall J.J. kept a careful watch for Undertaker or any of his disciples.

It wouldn't do for me to have another chat with him. J.J. thought, knowing she'd pissed him off earlier.

Getting her gear locked up, she then said her hellos to those already there, finally walking back out into the hall.

Shoot, did we even choose a meeting place. J.J. wondered, trying to remember if they had.

Oh well he shouldn't be that hard to spot. She thought, smiling as she looked around.

Kane/J.J.

There she is. Kane thought, smiling when he saw her.

As he walked up behind her he snapped his fingers.

Turning around she saw him and smiled.

"Hey there, big guy." She whispered, as he got closer.

"How come you're blushing? Was it something I said?" J.J. asked, already knowing the answer.

She loves doing this to me. He thought, feeling his neck getting hot.

Kane tried to glare at her, but as usual it had no effect.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." J.J. said giggling.

Reaching out he tapped her lightly on the back of the head.

"Ouch damn," J.J. said, clutching her head and stumbling a bit.

"I think you've given me a concussion." She moaned as if in pain.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, He pulled her against his side.

"Ok, I'll be good. I won't tease anymore." J.J. pleaded, when she realized she was caught.

Nodding his approval he released her.

"At least not now," J.J. said, dancing out of his reach.

Kane looked at her and just started laughing.

Neither of them saw Hunter, scowling at them, from the doorway of his dressing room.

"So Kane what would you like to do until time for the staff meeting. Did you have anything you needed to do?" J.J. asked.

Shaking his head no, Kane shrugged.

Then reaching out suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" J.J. asked, as he started walking.

He didn't answer or look back. Instead he kept walking. J.J. struggled to keep up. Laughing as he dragged her along.

Smiling behind his mask, Kane brought her up into the top row of seats.

"Oh, so you think you can just drag me off whenever you decide to huh." J.J. said, trying to sound seriously upset.

Nodding, Kane indicated that she should sit down.

"Fine." J.J. said sitting down.

Shaking his head, he sat down beside her. Looking straight ahead so he wouldn't laugh at the childish pout she was wearing.

After a few minutes, he felt J.J. slip her hand into his.

"So handsome, do you come her often?" J.J. said.

Smiling, Kane just squeezed her hand.

"Oh, the strong silent type." J.J. said, in a throaty whisper, as she dragged her fingertips across the back of his hand.

What the hell is she up to now? Where does she come up with this stuff? Kane wondered, fighting not to laugh.

"If I told you that you had a great body. Would you hold it against me?" J.J. said, in that same throaty whisper, this time much closer to his ear.

Oh god. Kane thought, unable to hold back any longer.

Kane threw back his head. His whole body was shaking with the effects of his laughter.

J.J. watched. Loving the way he shook when she really got him laughing.

God, I'd love to hear him laugh, just once. J.J. thought, feeling her eyes tear up with the knowledge that she never would.

I just know he'd have a great laugh. She told herself.

"Hey what are you laughing at? Here I am trying to pick you up and you laugh at me!" J.J. said, actually managing to sound indignant.

Pick me up? He thought. You don't need to. I'd already follow you anywhere.

Reaching out he drew her close. J.J. laid her head on his shoulder. Together they sat in silence only getting up to go to the staff meeting.

Getting to the appointed room, they took their usual positions beside the door. They stood there throughout Vince's monotonous setup instructions and corrections.

Neither was surprised. When Vince announced that the talent meeting would be immediately following.

Once everyone had left Vince started.

"I'm sick of how lazy you've all become. For the last few events I've had to assign the majority of the matches. That's just not acceptable. You think just because you haven't requested anything. Do you think that by not making requests that you'll just sit in the back doing nothing." Vince said, getting redder with every shouted word.

"Well, I'm going to show you what a mistake that is." He said grinning madly.

"We've kept a list of who's been requesting matches and who hasn't. Those who haven't made enough requests will be paying the price, STARTING TONIGHT!" He yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Before any of you start telling me how many matches you've been in. Let me tell you that it doesn't matter. What matters is how many requests you've made. I want initiative and ambition, not people who wait to be told who to wrestle." Vince said smiling.

"At the top of the list is Barbarian. He hasn't made any requests in a while. So tonight he'll meet Bossman and Hercules in a handicap match." Vince said smiling.

He named a couple of other people he felt where slacking, Pitting them against equally difficult, if not impossible odds.

"Now we come to Kane. The last match he requested was against Bossman. It shouldn't really count, because I had to encourage him. He almost has an excuse being handicapped and all." Vince said, grinning at Kane, much to the delight of many present.

I'll give you handicapped. Kane thought clenching his fists.

"Let's see… you'll face the Acolytes." Vince said, looking at the Undertaker.

Did I just see Undertaker nod at Vince? I thought they hated each other. J.J. thought, feeling uneasy.

"That should be enough for tonight. I won't be accepting requests for tomorrow until the end of tonight's event. I want to give you all a chance to think about what I've said tonight." Vince said, before walking out.

Kane might be able to handle Bradshaw and Faarooq. But only if no one else gets involved. J.J. thought. But I still don't like that look between Undertaker and Vince.

He thinks he's punishing me? It's just another way to show Mark and his people that I don't fear them, nor do I want them. Most especially I don't need them. Kane thought to himself.

Walking out J.J. pulled Kane aside.

"Did you see that look?" J.J. asked him.

Nodding, Kane put his hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her.

"Games." He said, after a moment.

"Ok, if you say so. But you'd better not piss me off tonight." She said.

Shaking his head, He patted her cheek.

"Unfortunately, I have to go and check my equipment while we wait for the setup assignments." J.J. said.

Nodding, Kane watched her turn away.

"Oh and KICK ass." J.J. said, turning back to face him.

Rolling his eyes, He watched her jog down the hall.

J.J.

Walking into the equipment room, J.J. took a seat with the other photographers.

While J.J., was cleaning then checking her cameras. The setup assignments were dropped off. Picking up a copy she saw that Manny would be shooting Kane's.

"J.J., if you want to switch so you do Kane's it's cool." Manny said.

"Thanks anyway, but I wouldn't want anyone to think I was playing favorites. Because he's a friend," J.J. said.

J.J. sat as they finished cleaning and checking their gear. They held their usual bull session to decide how to cover each match.

Then they all began heading out for their assignments.

Kane

Going into the locker room Kane noticed that once again Jerico was nowhere in sight.

That's fine. The longer he runs the more it will hurt when I catch him, and I will. Kane told himself.

Heading into the back room Kane changed. He'd barely finished when a knock sounded on the door.

"Vince wants you." The voice said from the other side.

Kane rapped on the door to acknowledge the message.

Then after locking up his gear he went toward Vince's office. Just before he turned the last corner, He was told to wait by a crewman.

"It's your setup." The crewman said.

Kane nodded, and stood waiting for his signal to go. When it came he strode purposefully around the corner.

He stopped and tugged on his glove when he recognized Jerico walking quickly in the opposite direction.

Is this part of the setup? Kane wondered.

He looked from the retreating blonde to Vince's door and back again.

Finally pulling on his glove again, He clenched his fist and pounded on Vince's door.

"Come in." He heard Vince yell.

Opening the door he walked in and slammed it closed. He ignored the camera crew.

"KANE! What the hell I wrong with you. First I hear a rumor that you've been attacking Jerico. Then he comes in here demanding a different locker room, because he doesn't want trouble with you before his match." Vince said, standing up and getting right in Kane's face.

Is this for real or the public reason for the handicap match? Kane wondered.

"Now just so we're clear. It's over; you will not go after Jerico or for that matter anyone, unless it's in MY RING!" Vince yelled, as his face turned red.

Must be setup, He's never cared about backstage problems before. Kane decided.

"Now to help get my orders through that thick skull of yours, I'm putting you in a handicap match tonight. I'll decide who you'll face later. For now get out of my office." Vince said, pointing toward the door.

Opening the door Kane stormed out of the office obviously upset.

"I'll get control of that monster if it's the last thing I do." Vince muttered, still on camera.

Why does he always have to make me look stupid? He doesn't do that to the others. Kane thought angrily, as he walked away from Vince's office.

Not realizing he was still on camera. Kane picked up a chair and flung it across the hall. The noise startled a couple of crewman. They then moved quickly away from an obviously upset Kane.

He was still unknowingly being followed from a distance even as he reached the locker room.

Kane walked into the locker room and slammed the door.

Damn Vince and his games. From day one he's gone out of his way to make things hard. It makes sense that he's in bed with Mark. They think the same way. Kane thought, taking a seat in the corner of the locker room.

Kane never noticed several people make hasty exits as he entered the locker room. But the camera saw it all.

J.J.

Finishing up her setup shots, J.J. quickly changed into her blacks. Then picking up her film pouch and spare camera she headed to ringside.

The matches moved along quickly. J.J. however was getting increasingly worried about Kane's upcoming match.

If Kane's match is anything like these other 'punishment' matches he's in trouble. J.J. thought, watching several refs practically carry a bloody Barbarian up the ramp.

The Ministry

"You're match is next." Undertaker said, to Bradshaw and Faarooq.

"Remember my orders. Give him Pain but no damage. I want him hurting like hell. But able to come back for more tomorrow." Undertaker said, smiling evilly.

"I don't question your orders Lord. But that kind of pain takes time, we may not have." Bradshaw said, with his gaze fixed on the floor.

"You'll have it. Go and do not fail me." Undertaker said, sternly dismissing them.

Kane

Moving to the gorilla position, Kane waited for his pyro.

They are both fast and strong. But from them I don't have to worry about airborne attacks. Kane thought, trying to decide how to deal with the two ex-football players.

J.J./Vince/Kane

Standing ringside J.J. could see the Titan-Tron clearly.

When Vince's music sounded she stood her ground. Knowing that Tim had the ramp today and she had ringside.

She began shooting as Vince entered the ring.

Pacing back and forth for a moment, Vince waited for the 'asshole' chant to quiet enough from him to speak.

He's gonna wait awhile if he's waiting for that chant to stop. J.J. thought, knowing that was exactly what he was doing.

"Tonight, I have the unpleasant duty of disciplining one of my wrestlers." Vince said, trying to sound sincere.

The cries of asshole grew again.

J.J. continued to shoot. As Vince's face got red with anger at his treatment.

"Shut up" He yelled only inciting the crowd to yell louder.

"I spoke with this individual earlier. After hearing first hand of his unwarranted physical attacks on others, Show the footage." Vince said, facing the screen.

This should show these stupid fans what kind of freak they've been cheering. Soon they'll be jeering him again, as it should be. Vince thought, an evil smile playing at his lips.

With Vince's back to her J.J. had no shot. Instead she stepped to the side so she could see the setup.

"Damn it Vince! He's attacked me twice in the locker room. I'm not the only one either. He's sick. If you don't do something, one of these attacks is going to put someone out of action. That would cost you money." Jerico whined, pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

"I'll take care of it Jerico. Now go and get ready for your match." Vince said.

"How can I? He's in the same locker room as me. This is an important match and I don't want any trouble." Jerico said still pacing.

"Go and see Shane. He'll assign you another locker room." Vince said sounding exasperated.

"Good that'll work." Jerico said.

Leaving the office, he turned left.

The scene changes to the hallway, where a camera showed Kane watching Jerico leave, looking like he was going to go after him.

The picture changed again, showing Kane in Vince's office. He was being berated and told that he'd be in a handicap match, with his opponents to be named later.

Standing behind the curtain Kane watched his setup play out. He cringed when Vince made a comment about controlling the monster.

Shit, Vince has managed to screw Kane again, making him sound stupid and uncontrollable, J.J. thought, glaring at Vince for a moment.

What the hell? I didn't know they were still filming. He thought, as he watched himself rampage down the corridor and into the locker room. The sight of people leaving quickly was the last straw.

Damn and I thought Vince made me look bad. But I just proved his uncontrollable monster comment right. Kane thought, upset that he'd acted that way.

On the monitor the scene went back to Vince in the ring.

"Kane get your sorry ass out here now. Come out and face your punishment like a man." Vince yelled into the mic.

I can't believe it. First he makes a fool of Kane on camera. Then he comes out here and insults him more. J.J. thought, wanting to wring her bosses' neck.

Kane's pyro went off just as Vince said 'man'. Walking out, he stopped halfway down the ramp.

Payback. Kane thought, tugging his glove and throwing his head back.

Ready and go. He said to himself, smiling behind his mask, bringing his arms up then quickly back down he set off the ring posts.

"AAAGGGHH" Vince screamed, into the mic as the explosions sounded.

He nearly fell to his knees with surprise and fear as the flames burst forth.

That bastard! He knows he can't do that with me in the ring." Vince thought.

Way to go Kane. You nearly gave him a heart attack. J.J. thought gleefully. As if he even has one.

Vince quickly got himself under control. But it was too late. The fans had seen and heard his fear clearly.

The crowd began a new chant, "WIMP", Getting louder with each repetition.

Kane couldn't help but smile as he watched Vince getting angry, when the new but equally degrading chants grew to deafening proportions.

Vince could feel his blood pressure rising as the wimp chant grew.

Watching through her camera, J.J. took some shots while Kane was entering and approaching Vince.

"That's close enough you escapee from a mental ward." Vince said, holding up his hand when Kane was still a good five feet away.

Angered by Vince's words, Kane took another couple of steps forward, glaring at his employer.

"I said that's close enough you demented bastard." Vince yelled, taking a step backward.

Vince, you are a no good son of a bitch. J.J. thought, watching Vince verbally attack Kane.

One day you will pay for each insult. Kane thought, continuing to glare at Vince.

That's it retard. Do something. Defy me and see what happens to you. Accidents are part of this business. No one would suspect anything if you were to fall victim to one. Vince thought, staring into Kane's hate filled eyes and smiling.

"Kane your opponents tonight will be The Acolytes, Bradshaw and Faarooq." Vince said, making a hasty exit from the ring.

I know they are but where are they? Kane thought, hearing their music but not seeing them.

What the hell is going on? J.J. thought, when the lights went out and the music changed to Undertaker's 'bells tolling'.

So Mark has decided to join his Acolytes, fine. Kane thought, preparing to face his brother.

J.R./King

"What is this? The match was Kane versus the Acolytes. What the hell is Undertaker doing out here?" J.R. asked King.

"Anything he wants J.R." King answered.

"I can't see a thing. What's happening in the ring? Have Kane's opponents entered yet?" J.R. wondered aloud.

"I think I can see Kane, and that should be Tim White the referee for this contest, but no sign of his competition." King replied.

Snapping a picture of Kane, J.J.' s flash illuminated Bradshaw and Faarooq just as they attacked Kane.

"There they are." King said, as the flash allowed him to see the sneak attack unfold.

Kane

Damn Kane thought, as he was hit from behind.

I should have expected they'd do something like this. He berated himself, upset by his lapse.

Turning, Kane tried to retaliate. But they'd already moved. Again he was attacked from the darkness. This time he went down to the mat.

He landed just the lights came back up.

Good now I can see them. They will regret the sneak attack. Kane thought, grabbing Bradshaw's foot and using it to throw his balance off.

Just as Bradshaw hit the mat, Kane rolled out of Faarooq's reach and got up.

J.J.

Shooting as she moved J.J. tried to keep everyone in the shot. It was difficult because they were all over the place.

With the acolytes double-teaming Kane, J.J. was glad to see him giving as good as he got.

What the hell, Tim get them under control? Get one of them out of there. J.J. shouted mentally.

J.J. watched Tim try unsuccessfully to push Bradshaw out. When he couldn't he began to count. When he reached four Bradshaw gave him the 'clothesline from hell' ending the count.

This powerful move not only knocked the unsuspecting ref over the top rope, but into dreamland.

King/J.R.

"Oh that didn't look good at all. Bradshaw intentionally attacked Tim White." J.R. said sounding angry.

"I don't know about intentional. It looked to me like he was going for Kane." King replied calmly.

"Are you blind King? How could he have been going for Kane? He was in the opposite corner with Faarooq." J.R. said, his voice ringing with disbelief.

"You should pay closer attention. After all it is your job." King replied.

"Well it looks like the EMTs have come to assist Tim White. But this doesn't bode well for Kane." J.R. said.

"That's right. Without a ref the Acolytes are cleared for mayhem." King said gleefully.

Kane

As Kane was trying to fight off Faarooq, he saw Bradshaw take out White.

OH so that's the plan. Take out the ref and double team me as long as you can. Kane thought, knowing he was in for one hell of a fight.

Mark is still watching. Kane thought surprised, when he ducked a clothesline from Bradshaw and turned to face him.

Damn Kane thought, as a blow to his back knocked the breath out of him.

A follow up shot behind his knee collapsed his leg. Even as his knee hit the canvas Bradshaw delivered a low dropkick to his chest and jaw.

Fuck! Kane's mind shouted, as he felt himself being thrown backward.

J.J.

J.J. watched horrified as Kane's head bounced off the mat. She continued shooting as Faarooq lifted Kane to a sitting position by his hair.

Then Bradshaw took a knee behind Kane. She cringed watching the big Texan jamming his other knee between Kane's shoulder blades.

Through her camera's eye she saw Bradshaw smiling, as he was pulling back Kane's arms. Drawing them back until she thought they'd be torn from their sockets.

Still shooting she saw Faarooq kneeling beside Kane alternately taunting him, and giving him short jabs to the abdomen and chest.

J.R./King

"Where are the other referees? They should be out here putting a stop to this." J.R. questioned.

"They took their time coming out when DX did this and put him in the hospital. Why should this be any different?" King said nonchalantly.

"I'm getting word now that there's a problem in the backstage area. It seems that the other officials have been barricaded into their locker room." J.R. said, shocked that someone would do that.

All he heard from King in response was laughter.

"Do we have a camera back there?" J.R. asked into his headset.

The picture on the Titan Tron changed to the backstage area.

"My god, that door is completely blocked." J.R. said shocked by what he was seeing.

"No way are they getting out of there." King laughed. "Though I think using a forklift and all that equipment was overkill."

"Who the hell would do something like that?" J.R. asked, more to himself than is still giggling partner.

"I'd say ask the man at the top of the ramp." King said, as the camera panned to show the remaining members of the Ministry guarding the barricade.

Kane

AAAAAGGHHH, Kane cried silently, his head thrown back in an attempt to ease the pressure on his back.

Damn it. I have to get free before he pulls my arms off. Kane thought, putting all his strength into trying to pull his arms forward.

Almost, he thought feeling his arms coming forward.

Closing his eyes, He fought harder to bend his arms.

A sudden pain in his right thigh startled him, this distraction allowing Bradshaw to draw his arms back again.

If they wanted to damage me they could have by now. They must have been ordered to hurt me. Kane thought, though it didn't make him feel any better about his situation.

Kane watched as Faarooq dropped a knee into his already throbbing thigh.

I have to move. He thought, trying to roll to one side or the other.

All he got for his efforts was several more shots to his thighs. Followed by a couple to his groin that took his breath away.

"It didn't have to be like this. You should be one of us, not fighting us." Bradshaw said, yanking backward on his arms harshly.

Kane felt a sharp blow to his chest knocking the breath from his lungs. He fought for air even as his arms and chest began cramping painfully.

With one last effort he got himself down onto his side. But before he could do anything he found his arms being restrained behind him.

I didn't get free. They allowed me to go to my side so they could cuff me. He thought, disappointed that he'd been manhandled so easily.

J.J.

As the nightmarish scene developed in front of her, it seemed distant and unreal. One part of J.J. screamed silently for someone to help him. But the larger part of her mind had been shocked into withdrawal.

On automatic pilot, she continued shooting.

King/J.R.

"Are those handcuffs Bradshaw just used? This is ridiculous. I know the officials are trapped but where is everyone else? Why hasn't anyone come to his aid?" J.R. yelled into his headset.

"It looked like cuffs to me." King replied. "As for help, I wouldn't want to cross Undertaker and this is obviously his plan."

Not knowing what else to say they fell silent. Both watching as Bradshaw and Faarooq methodically dismantled Kane.

Kane

Have to get out of this. Kane thought desperately.

He tried everything to either gain his feet or get out of their reach. Every attempt failed, earning him only more pain.

They're really working me over. I don't think they've missed an inch. Kane thought, through a haze of pain.

The acolytes slowly stretched and pounded on Kane. Until he was hard pressed to find something that didn't hurt, every breath caused pain to lance through a variety of locations on his tortured torso.

Suddenly there was no new pain.

"Open your eyes little brother. Do you see how much she cares for you? What a good friend you have there? She could have helped. But instead she stands there. Even now taking pictures of your pain, you're a fool to choose her over my Ministry." Undertaker said, leaning over Kane's prone form.

Yes she cares. She kept her promise to me even though it probably killed her to do it. He thought, feeling his heart swell with pride.

Then smiling down at Kane, he took out a set of keys, Dangling the keys in front of Kane's eyes, and then Undertaker tossing them into the far corner, Well out of Kane's reach.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

J.J./Kane

Watching Undertaker show his brother the means of escape, only to toss them away was the catalyst to snap J.J. into action.

This much at least I can do. She thought, upset by her earlier behavior.

Removing her cameras, she put them down and rolled into the ring

NO J.J.! Wait until he's gone. Don't come in yet. Kane thought, as he watched J.J. enter the ring.

Wait please, if he goes for you I won't be able to help. Kane thought, as he tried to push the pain away.

Can't concentrate, it's useless. He realized when he couldn't do it.

Crawling across the ring J.J.'s eyes never left the keys.

"Too little to late don't you think?" Undertaker said, laughing, as he was leaving the ring.

Don't listen to him. Kane thought, when he heard his brother taunting her.

God Kane baby please be ok. Please. J.J. begged the powers that be, as she crawled toward him with the keys clutched in her fist.

Reaching him she was thrilled to see that though filled with pain, his eyes were open.

"I'm sorry Hun; I have to move you to get to the cuffs." J.J. whispered to him.

Its fine just get them off. Kane thought, hearing her apology.

Then bracing his foot he tried to help her roll him over.

"Forgive me baby." J.J. whispered, as she fought to free him.

There's nothing to forgive. Kane thought, even as he felt the cuffs come free.

Kane rolled onto his stomach. Then planting his hands he began doing pushups.

Oh shit, that hurts. He thought, as every muscle protested his actions.

But it's worth it to show Mark that his little plan didn't work. He told himself.

Kane continued his 'workout' a few more moments as he watched J.J. leave the ring.

King/J.R.

"Who is that?" King asked, as he watched as one of the photographers enters the ring.

"I don't know, but she could end up getting hurt if she doesn't wait for the Undertaker to leave first." J.R. said.

"It's not only Undertaker she has to worry about. Kane's likely to go berserk and attack her when he gets free." King replied, sounding worried.

"You may be right. But he seems pretty calm right now." J.R. said.

They sat, watching nervously to see what would unfold before them.

"RUN!" King yelled, the second the cuffs fell from Kane's wrists.

"I can't believe it. After that brutal attack he's doing pushups in the middle of the ring. What resiliency, what fortitude Kane is displaying." J.R. said sounding shocked.

"Yet more proof that he's as stupid as everyone says he is. He hasn't even got enough brains to know he should stay down when he's hurt. Not only that, but he's taunting the Undertaker. Not a smart thing to do." King said sounding disgusted with Kane's display.

"Why must you constantly insult him? He's an incredible athlete and quickly becoming a fan favorite." J.R. asked King sounding angry.

"Well who said the fans are any smarter than him." King replied, as they watched Kane walk up the ramp to thunderous fan approval.

Kane

Show nothing, he'll be watching you. Kane thought as he left the ring.

Going through the curtain he saw Pete. The trainer was standing with two EMTs.

Kane looked at him and shook his head no.

Pete nodded slightly and stood his ground. When the EMTs went to step forward, he stopped them.

Going to the locker room, He took a seat in the corner.

Damn they did a good job on me. He thought, mentally exploring his injuries.

Opening his eyes he stared aimlessly at the monitor and let his mind drift.

Mark has suddenly upped the ante. Why now? Until today, he was content with mind games and trying to 'convince me' to join him. Kane thought, trying to figure out Undertaker newest move against him.

He was startled from his thoughts as Jericho's music began to play.

Smiling he watched the Canadian walk down the ramp, as a plan began to form in his mind.

Closing his eyes, Kane concentrated for a moment.

He began gathering the pain into one large rippling ball. Then he pushed it away, as hard as he could.

Only good thing Father ever taught me. He taught me the absolute control over pain no matter how severe. Kane thought, opening his eyes.

Father's little trick doesn't take long. Hell I've used it in the ring. But it does have one major flaw. The control only lasts so long. Then you pay the price. Kane thought to himself, as he turned his attention back to the match on the monitor.

I'll have to find some way to keep J.J. away tonight. I don't want him to see me once the control ends. He thought uneasily.

As the match was ending, he got up and walked toward the gorilla position.

As Jerico walked past Kane stuck.

He continued hitting the blonde from behind, then following with a few well-placed kicks.

Lesson one in keeping your nose out of my business. Kane thought.

He allowed the smaller man to move down the hall, following slowly behind the smaller blond.

That's it run. You won't get far. Kane thought, stalking him.

He allowed Jerico to run a little farther. Then he struck again.

Kane smiled behind his mask. As he allowed the cat and mouse games continue.

He'd stalk and hurt the smaller man. Then let him run a little before repeating the process.

Enough, I tire of this foolishness. Kane thought.

Grabbing Jerico by his hair and his tights he lifted him off the ground. Then drawing back he hurled the little Canadian through a window.

Turning around he saw security officers.

What did they send everyone after me? Kane thought, with amusement.

Several of the officers stepped forward and grabbed him.

I've done what I wanted. There is no need to fight them. He thought, allowing them to walk him out of the arena.

Guess I'll meet J.J. back at the hotel. He thought, as he was walked through the hallways.

Once outside he waited a moment, expecting them to hand him his bag. When they didn't he turned toward the parking area.

Jeez I hope they let J.J. get my bag. He thought, standing outside the rear door.

Walking toward the SUV he was stopped by several fans. He signed everything that was handed to him. Then the fans slowly drifted back, hoping to see others as they came out.

Shaking his head he began walking again. After reaching the SUV he took a seat beside it.

This is nuts. They could have at least gotten me my bag. Without it I'm stuck. I have no keys so I can't drive back. Even if I had my wallet, dressed like this I could never get a cab. He thought, beginning to laugh at his situation.

Sitting quietly he tried again to come up with some way to keep J.J. away tonight. Already knowing she'd see through any lie he told.

Will I have enough time to explain, or escape from her before it's too late? Kane wondered.

Closing his eyes he concentrated for a moment. He could feel the pain there in the distance. It was already slowly unraveling the mental chains he'd wrapped it in.

It won't be much longer. He thought.

J.J.

Standing at ringside J.J. watched Jerico head back up the ramp.

She was surprised when the Titan Tron lit up a moment later. It did not show the entrance of the next combatants. Instead it showed Jerico on the ground.

The view expanded to include his attacker.

Kane? What's he doing? After the beating he took today. Why would he pick now for his revenge? J.J. wondered, as she watched Kane stalk and punish the blonde.

A window? I know he's pissed at the little jerk, but a window? J.J. thought, knowing this was probably not a good idea.

She continued watching as he was walked calmly out of the building, while being followed by at least fifteen security personnel.

I hope he's not sitting out by the car. But unless they got his bag he is. J.J. thought, picturing him out there surrounded by fans.

Kane/J.J.

Hearing rapid footsteps, Kane looked up. He stood up when he realized the person was running toward him.

"Sorry Kane got here as soon as I could. Guess they didn't give you your bag." J.J. said as she ran up.

Opening the door to the SUV she put her bag inside and handed him the keys.

"Do you want me to ask Pete to get your bag?" She asked.

I'd better. I may not be coming back tomorrow. He thought knowing Vince would be pissed about the window.

Nodding, he motioned for her notebook. Kane wrote her a quick note and handed it back.

Taking the note she rushed back into the building. Reaching the training room she saw that Pete still had his hands full.

Opening up the slip of paper, she saw that he'd written more than the locker number and combination.

Along with the numbers he'd written in bold letters,

HURRY!

Looking around she tried to find someone to go after his bag.

Typical, this place is a mad house until you need someone. Then suddenly it's deserted. She thought, feeling the urgent need to get his bag and go immediately.

He usually doesn't make demands. He must really need to get going. She thought.

Turning J.J. went toward the locker room, still looking for some help.

Screw it. She thought when she got there.

Opening the door she walked in.

"What the hell. Get out of here." She heard several people shout.

She ignored them. She was so focused. That she didn't even notice several people diving for cover as she was crossing the room.

There it is. She thought spotting Kane's locker.

Getting there she calmly opened it and got what she'd come for. Then J.J. left as quickly as she'd entered.

Stepping out of the locker room, she saw X-Pac walking down the hall.

The shocked look on his face was nearly enough to set her off into a laughing fit.

Instead she turned and jogged down the hall to the exit.

Where is she? Kane wondered, leaning his head back.

Reaching the vehicle, she was surprised that he was in the passenger seat.

He usually prefers to drive? J.J. thought.

Don't question J.J. please just drive. He thought, as she got in.

Seeing the intensity in his eyes, she just started the engine.

Why doesn't he look like he's in pain? He should be after that beating he took tonight. She wondered, as she pulled away.

Driving back to the hotel she kept glancing over at him.

You'd never even know he had a match. She thought, watching him.

Faster J.J. have to get back. He thought, willing her to speed up.

Walking through the lobby, the clerk called out to them. Then he came rushing over.

"Mr. Kane, this urgent message came for you a few minutes ago." He said, handing Kane a note.

Nodding, Kane took the paper and began walking away quickly.

As he walked he read the note; already knowing it was from Vince.

Room 1201 at 12:30, BE THERE!

Vince

Shit! He thought. I'll just have to hold on that long.

"I'm sorry he's just in a hurry." J.J. apologized, and tipped the young man.

Then running to the elevators, she caught up with Kane.

"Who was it from?" J.J. asked as they rode up.

Kane handed her the crushed paper.

She read it, and then looked over at him.

Suddenly he doesn't look so good. J.J. noted when she saw his jaw was clenched and he had a faraway look in his eyes.

Getting to their rooms, she watched him strip hastily and get into the shower.

Maybe he's really hurting. J.J. thought, when he stayed in there longer than usual.

I wonder if he's ok. He could be unconscious in there. J.J. thought, deciding to check on him.

Locked? Guess he really wanted to be alone. J.J. thought.

After twenty minutes of worry she heard the water turn off.

Just enough time to get to Vince's room, I hope he isn't planning a long lecture. I'd hate to drop in his hotel room. Kane thought, as he dried off.

Now his hands are shaking, and he's pale as a ghost. I don't like this at all. She thought, as she watched him dress.

Before she could say anything, He pulled his mask on and walked out.

Kane/Vince

Standing outside Vince's door, Kane took a few deep breaths. Then raising a shaky hand he knocked.

When the door opened, He wasn't surprised to see Shane holding it.

Walking in, he saw the older McMahon sitting in an overstuffed chair. Going forward he clenched his jaw and hands against the pain beginning to swell inside him.

"I'd tell you to take a seat but you won't be here that long!" Vince said, sarcastically.

"First you set off that Damn pyro of yours while I'm still in the ring. When you know you are to wait until I exit. Then you throw Jerico through a window, not an hour after I tell you that the attacks were to stop. He received in excess of fifty stitches to close the wounds that caused. Not to mention other injuries you inflicted on him." Vince yelled.

Get on with it. Kane thought, feeling his knees beginning to shake.

"I won't have your retarded antics continue to cause me trouble. This little stunt just cost me some serious money. It will cost more, when the fans find out he won't be around." He yelled, getting to his feet.

"Why am I even bothering? You're too stupid to understand how this all works. You're suspended until further notice." Vince said, walking toward Kane.

"Oh, and don't think this gives you a vacation. You will travel with us and keep all your other obligations. But you can't be trusted. So you're banned from the arenas." Vince paused, to get his breath a bit.

"If I find out you've been to an arena. Or, that you've made any attack on one of my wrestlers. You're through for good. Do you understand?" He said now right in Kane's face.

Swallowing hard against waves, dizziness, Kane nodded. Hoping he'd be dismissed before his knees buckled completely.

"Good now get out of my face." Vince said, turning away.

Kane

Leaving Vince's room, he waited for the door to close. Then he turned, leaning his back against the wall.

Damn it hold on, you have to get back to your room. He told himself, pushing away from the wall.

Squinting through watering eyes, he looked for the elevators. Finding them, he began walking in their direction. Trying to look as normal as he could.

This is going to be a bad one. He thought. It's coming on too fast.

Leaning on the elevator wall, he tried to gather the strength he'd need to get to his room.

When the doors opened, He stood as straight as he could and walked to his room.

I hope no one saw that. He thought. I can't show weakness, especially now.

J.J./Kane

Opening the door Kane stumbled in. Then stood for a moment, putting his hand up he leaned, letting the wall take his weight.

Hearing Kane's door open, J.J. walked into his room.

My god! She thought, rushing to his side.

"Kane?" She said when she reached him.

Reaching out, he grasped her shoulder with his free hand.

Go! He thought, trying to propel her toward the connecting door.

He's weak as a kitten. She realized, feeling his grip and seeing the way he was leaning on the wall.

He didn't have the strength to move her. Instead his actions caused him to stumble.

"Come on let's get you to bed." J.J. said, trying to take some of his weight.

Shaking his head no, He pulled away from her.

I have to make her leave. I can't let her see. She wouldn't understand. He thought, trying again to get her to leave.

"I know you want me to leave. But I won't leave you like this. At least let me get you to bed." She said, reaching for him again.

Good she'll go if she gets me to bed. He thought, knowing at this point he'd never get there himself.

Kane allowed her to take some of his weight and balance him, while she walked him into the bedroom.

How could he have looked fine at the arena? Even attacked Jerico, and be like this now. J.J. wondered, as they reached the bed.

Before she could turn him around he collapsed. He landed awkwardly and face down on the bed.

"Kane!" J.J. shouted, when he fell.

Getting no response she began to panic.

Climbing onto the bed, she fought his dead weight trying to get him rolled over.

I have to help her. Kane thought, still fighting the pain.

Moving as much as he could, He helped her get him into the bed properly.

"Baby do you need anything. Can I help?" J.J. asked, after she'd removed his shoes.

Shaking his head slightly, he pushed her and looked toward the door.

"No." J.J. said, beginning to remove his mask.

She saw that he wasn't happy with her answer.

"Sorry I lied. When you have the strength to make me go, I will. Until then I'm staying right here." She whispered, as his mask came free at last.

Looking down in to his face, she saw more pain reflected in his expression, than she'd ever experienced.

Shit he's in agony. There has to be something wrong. J.J. thought.

Kane had begun sweating. His breath was coming in sharp gasps as he fought, desperate that she not see him like this. He didn't realize that his eyes were blazing with the pain he was trying so hard to hide.

Did they do some internal damage? Is that why he was ok before? She thought, looking for any sign of where he was hurting.

"Are you sick?" She asked, trying to see if he had a fever.

Kane swallowed and shook his head slightly.

"Kane, something isn't right. I think we need to get you to the hospital. You could have internal injuries." J.J. said, knowing he would hate that idea.

Grabbing her hand in a suddenly strong grip, He shook his head.

"Kane you could be dying here. I won't risk that." She said, moving as if to pull away.

Searching his pockets, Kane brought out his box.

Is he going to be able to use that in his condition? J.J. wondered.

With his hand shaking violently, He brought the box to his throat.

Seeing the trouble he was having. She helped him hold it in place.

After several failed attempts, he finally managed to speak.

"Trust" he said, looking up into her eyes.

"Ok love. If it's what you want I'll do it. But you'd better be ok." J.J. said sternly.

I'd promise you anything. If I knew it would make you ok. J.J. thought, taking his hand.

Can't… he thought, as he felt the last of the control go.

Kane closed his eyes, as the waves of pain grew stronger. His grip tightened to a painful level as he began to shake.

He's going to break my hand. J.J. thought with a grimace, as his hand closed even more tightly around hers.

Leaning down J.J. talked to him quietly, hoping that somehow her voice would help him.

Stiffening suddenly, his hands opened and J.J. took the opportunity to free hers.

J.J. watched helplessly as he tensed and relaxed. His hands were clutching reflexively and his breaths coming in sharp ragged gasps.

I have to cool him down. J.J. thought, when she saw that he was sweating through his shirt.

It took a while but J.J. finally got him undressed.

Then going in to the bathroom she brought back a towel she'd wet with cold water. She ran it over his chest and face wishing she knew what was wrong. She continued doing this even as he twisted and writhed on the damp sheets.

Please let him be right. Don't let him be dying in front of my eyes. J.J. prayed silently.

Somewhere along the way, she began to alternate between talking and singing to him quietly.

He startled her. By suddenly rolling onto his side and curling up tightly. Every part of him was shaking with tension.

Damn it what the hell is this. J.J. wondered, as she continued to wipe him down with the cold towel.

Continuing to watch him as the hours passed. J.J. became convinced that he knew what this was, and that he'd handled it alone before.

Slowly, she began to notice that he seemed to be calming. His constant movements were slowing.

As the sun rose he was almost still. With the exception being an occasional twitch in his limbs.

Tossing the towel into the bathtub, J.J. went back to the bed. Pulling the sheet up over him she sat down and kept rubbing her hand over his chest and neck.

Still she kept talking and singing constantly.

Laying there Kane slowly became aware of sounds. Listening closely, he realized someone was talking, and even singing.

Forcing his eyes open he looked up at J.J.

Has she been here the whole time? He wondered, turning his head slightly to look at the clock.

Damn that was a bad one. He thought, realizing that it had been ten hours since he'd seen Vince.

Looking down J.J. smiled.

"Are you ok? Do you want something?" J.J. asked.

Nodding, Kane licked his dry lips.

"No problem. I'll be right back." She said, getting up.

Getting back with a bottle of water, she watched him struggle to sit up.

Damn I'm tired. He thought. And I'm sore as hell.

"You has some splaining to do." J.J. said when he handed her back the bottle.

"But that can wait until later. You look tired and I'm beat." She said, trying to sound lighthearted but failing miserably.

Pushing back the covers he patted the mattress.

"Are you sure?" She asked, hoping it would be.

Nodding, he beckoned her into the bed.

Lying down beside him she rolled over, and closed her eyes. As tired as she was it still took a while for her to finally doze off.

Curled up behind her he ran his knuckles up and down her spine softly. Eventually he felt her relax.

She's right I do have some explaining to do. But how do I explain this? She'll think I'm nuts. He thought, as sleep claimed him.

Kane

Waking slowly, he reached out for her. Finding her spot empty and cold, He opened his eyes.

Listening closely, he realized she was definitely gone.

If she were still here, I'd hear country music. She's always listening to that same Country Station. He thought.

Looking around he saw her note.

Sorry but I had to get to the arena. We will definitely talk when I get back. I took the rental. But you've had a tough night so you should rest. That's an order babe.

Love,

J.J.

Rolling out of bed Kane groaned inwardly.

An order? Kane thought smiling.

I hope she'll be ok and keeps clear of Mark. He thought, getting into the shower.

He stood there, letting the water soothe his still sore muscles.

Well Mark's boys did their job. They managed to beat the hell out of me, without damaging me. He thought, seeing the bruises as he dressed.

Then he ordered some food, and sat down in front of the TV.

He flipped through the channels, until it was time for the event to air.

J.J.

Getting to the arena, J.J. kept an eye out for trouble.

It feels so weird to be here without him. J.J. thought.

It certainly didn't take long for him to become a major part of my life. She realized smiling.

J.J. went through her usual routine. But it just didn't feel right.

She was distracted throughout the staff meeting, though she did manage to pay closer attention to the talent meeting.

"As you know Kane attacked Jerico again last night. This time he went too far. Jerico will be out for a while. Kane has been suspended indefinitely. He's still being required to travel with us and keep his other obligations; he has been banned from the arenas. Now that you've been updated, we can move on." Vince said to begin the meeting.

Suspended? I guess we have even more to talk about. J.J. thought.

Looking around she tried to gauge the reactions of the other talent.

No one seems to care too much about him being gone. Except DX and Undertaker, DX is entirely too happy about it, and Mark looks disappointed but smug too. J.J. thought, not liking either group's reaction.

I'd love to smack that smile right off Undertaker's face. She thought.

Walking out of the meeting, J.J. felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

Spinning around she prepared to defend herself.

"Relax girl. I only wanted to ask how Kane was last night. He must have had a VERY rough night." Undertaker said, with that same smug smirk.

"He was, and is fine." J.J. said, turning to go.

"If you're gonna lie you need to do a better job of it." Undertaker laughed.

"How would he know Kane was ill last night? Or does he mean the match? J.J. wondered, as she walked away.

Watching the matches, she took her shots. J.J. was thrilled when The Acolytes lost to a young tag team called the British Bulldogs.

Mark certainly won't be too pleased with them tonight. She thought.

Just then the DX music erupted.

I didn't know they were next. J.J. thought, feeling confused.

Kane/J.J.

Watching as DX stepped into the ring. J.J. wondered what they had up their sleeve.

After going through their usual crotch chopping ritual, Hunter signaled for a mic.

"Kane I really wish you could be here for this. But I'm sure you're watching." Hunter began.

"You see we recently discovered something about the big red machine. Would it surprise you to know he had a new love interest?" Hunter asked the audience.

Don't you dare bring J.J. into this mess? I'll tear you apart. Kane thought, leaning closer to the TV.

Oh no, he found out about us. What are we going to do? J.J. thought, knowing Kane didn't want Vince to know.

"Would you like to see the young lady that has caught the big guy's eye?" He asked the audience.

The audience screamed a definite affirmative.

On the Titan-Tron appeared a picture of Kane, with Anna asleep on his lap.

"Well I did say young." Hunter said, to the audience.

Oh shit it's worse than if he knew about us. This could ruin Kane. J.J. thought, wanting to jump into the ring and set the record straight.

How the hell did they get those pictures? Kane thought.

If I try to defend him it will only look worse. Besides from the way Chyna is watching me they expect me too. J.J. thought helplessly.

"Look how well he relates to her. She even taught the burnt freak to color." Hunter said, as he showed the picture of them coloring together.

"How sweet, you'd almost think he was as smart as her wouldn't you." Hunter said, beginning to laugh.

"Kane's new love also gave him a gift. I'm sure he sleeps with it every night." He finished, as he pulled the red teddy bear from a paper bag.

NO! J.J. thought. How did they get that? The pictures are one thing they could have stolen the negatives from my bag. But it they have that then they know about us for sure.

My first gift, when did they take it? Do they know about J.J.? Kane wondered, now kneeling right in front of the TV.

"Let see if it's child friendly. After all we wouldn't want poor Kane to hurt himself would we?" Hunter asked, giving the mic to Billy.

With two sharp pulls he removed the eyes.

Damn it they have no right to destroy Kane's property. J.J. thought, getting pissed.

"Oh that's not good. That's a choking hazard for someone with Kane's mental development." The arrogant blonde said, shaking his head in dismay.

They're destroying the gift J.J. gave me. Kane thought, feeling his anger build.

Chyna leaned over and whispered into Hunter's ear.

"That's a great idea. We should be sure it's fire retardant. God forbid he should have another accident with fire." Hunter said, looking the bear over.

"Funny it doesn't say on the tag. We'll have to check the hard way." He said, pulling out a lighter.

In seconds the bear was ablaze, and he casually tossed it to the arena floor.

"Guess it wasn't. It's a good thing we took it away from him. That thing was an accident waiting to happen." He said, just before dropping the mic and leaving.

One of the cameramen focused on the burning bear. It's image filling the screen.

NO! Kane thought throwing the TV.

Not only did they destroy it but they did it with fire. Hunter you are a dead man, as are those who protect you. Kane thought, suddenly feeling calm.

Oh man, Kane must be going crazy. They've managed to humiliate him again. He's not even here to defend himself or stop their bullshit. J.J. thought, both angry with DX and worried for Kane.

J.J.

I have to talk to Vince. To tell him I took those pictures and they were completely innocent. J.J. decided.

Shooting the last matches, J.J.'s mind was miles away from the ring.

She ran up the ramp as soon as the last wrestler went beyond the curtain.

Running down the hall, she entered Vince's office without bothering to knock.

"I'll take care of it. I know it looks bad…" Vince was saying before J.J. cut off the call.

"Vince those pictures, I don't know how they got their hands on them. But they are completely innocent." J.J. said.

"And you know this because?" Vince said, with obvious disbelief.

You bastard how can you even think that about him? J.J. thought, even as she answered.

"I know because I took those months ago. I thought it was cute that he was playing with her. So I took some pictures. That's all it was. Hell the kid's mother was sitting on her other side." J.J. said, daring him to contradict her.

"Ok what about that bear. It hardly seems like something he'd own, much less buy." Vince said, still not convinced.

"You know damn well that they could have gotten that anywhere. But the truth is I won it for him at an amusement park." She answered. "In case you're interested. He won me a doll the same day." J.J. added sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll find some way to gloss this over." Vince said reluctantly.

Leaving his office J.J. went to the nearest phone.

Kane/J.J.

Sitting on the bed he stared into space, planning the slow demise of every DX member in detail.

I'll know when they get back. They're always loud. He thought, clenching and relaxing his hands constantly.

He heard the phone but didn't move.

I have to talk to him before he kills them. There has to be a way to get them back. She thought, as she waited for him to answer.

That must be J.J. Only she would actually expect me to answer a phone. He thought, picking it up after the fifth ring.

"Kane." She said when she heard him breathing. "I know you're there baby. Please don't do anything until we talk. Please I want your word that you'll wait."

How dare she ask me to do nothing, to give my word? They need to pay for this. Kane thought, hearing her request.

They humiliate me yet again. Make me look sick. Then to make matters worse they destroy something given to me by the woman who means everything to me. He thought.

"Kane?" J.J. asked when she didn't hear anything.

Bringing the box up he took a deep breath.

"Promise." He said through clenched teeth.

Then hanging up he sat down again.

She really does mean everything to me. I'd do anything for her, anything. Hell, I never would have made that promise to anyone else. He realized with a laugh.

She makes me feel things, want things I never knew I was missing. I can't imagine my life without her in it. Is that what she feels? Is that Love? He asked himself, as he sat there allowing his mind to wander.

J.J. drove faster than she normally would. She was half expecting to be pulled over and given a ticket.

I know it wasn't this far when I went in. J.J. thought, knowing it was just because she was in a hurry.

Getting to the hotel at last she rushed upstairs. Walking into his room she saw him sitting on the couch. The TV was lying against the wall, where he'd obviously thrown it.

"So how much did you see before the TV tried to escape through the wall?" J.J. asked.

Looking up, he saw her standing in the doorway between their rooms, and she was smiling.

Hard as he tried he couldn't help it. He felt his own lips forming a smile.

How does she do that? She makes me feel better just by showing up. He wondered, amazed at this ability in her.

He saw it all. J.J. thought, looking at him.

"Guess you saw it all." She said, walking toward him.

She's so patient with me. Hell anyone else would have run for the hills by now, especially after what happened last night. Somehow even that wasn't as bad knowing she was there. He thought, watching her.

"Boy, you've had an interesting couple of days. We really need to figure out what to do with DX." J.J. said angrily.

"I'm really sorry about the pictures. They must have stolen the negatives from my bag." J.J. said, sitting down beside him.

Shaking his head no, He pointed to his bag. Its contents were strewn around.

Did they get in last night? J.J. wondered.

"When did you find that?" J.J. asked.

"Did." Kane said.

"You did this after you threw the TV?" J.J. asked.

Nodding, Kane looked embarrassed.

"Lost gift burned." he said, still looking away sounding both angry and hurt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Kane it's ok. Really I never expected that you'd kept it. I just wanted to see the look in your eyes when I gave it to you. That was a lot more than I expected as well." J.J. said.

Looking back at her, He realized she was serious. That she wasn't upset that he'd let it get stolen.

"You kept." He said.

"Yeah, I kept it because… well you looked so pleased to give it to me. I wanted to remember that look. But I guess I don't need it for that. I'll always remember it." J.J. said making sure he was looking at her when she said it.

"It really doesn't matter how they got them. The point is they did." J.J. said.

"Looked badly," He said.

"Yeah, but I think it will work out. I talked to Vince. I made sure he knew that I took them and that it was innocent. If he doesn't take care of it I will." J.J. replied.

"I'm really sorry I didn't do anything right then. But I think they expected me too." J.J. said.

"Look worse." He said.

"I appreciate that you were willing to go along with my request. I know how hard that must have been for you." She said.

Not as hard as you think. Kane thought, reaching out to take her hand.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do what I'm thinking of. So I hope you'll be patient a little longer." She said, hoping he'd understand.

Cocking his head he waited for her to continue.

"I don't know if it will work. But if it does, it could give them a taste of their own medicine." J.J. said. "If it doesn't work we'll go with your plan."

Laughing, he looked at her. "Definitely." He said.

What could she possibly do to DX? Why would she bother? It's me they're after. He wondered.

"We'll work on it together. Then you tell me if you want to do it. Is that ok?" she asked, seeing his uncertainty.

Yeah, that will work. He thought nodding.

She handled them before. Maybe her plan will work. He thought.

"So Vince said you were suspended? Is that what he wanted you for last night?" J.J. asked.

"Vince angry, Jerico window." He said.

"Is that all there was?" J.J. asked.

"Yelling, not remember all." He said.

"Were you already getting sick?" J.J. asked, not really wanting to broach the subject, but needing to know.

Nodding, Kane sat still.

How much should I tell her? How do I tell her? Kane wondered, staring into space.

"Baby." She asked.

"Not sick, Price." He said.

"Price?" she repeated, thoroughly confused.

"Trick father teach." Kane said.

This is getting confusing. Unfortunately this is one time his body language doesn't help. All I'm getting from him is nervous. J.J. thought, as she waited patiently for him to continue.

"Fix pain come later worse." Kane said, obviously struggling for the right words.

What kind of trick is that? How can you fix pain even temporarily? J.J. wondered.

"I'm not sure I'm understanding this." J.J. said, looking confused.

I knew she wouldn't understand. Wish I could talk better. Then I could help her understand. He thought, feeling stupid.

"Your father, Paul, Taught you how to control pain. But if you do it, you hurt worse later?" J.J. asked, trying to work through her confusion. "Is that right?"

She does understand. He thought nodding.

"Did he teach you this to help after the fire?" J.J. asked, thinking for once that Paul had done some good by his son.

"Later." He replied.

I'd like to know how he would teach Kane this trick. The only way I can think you could learn or practice this is if you had pain? J.J. thought, trying not to let her anger show.

She seems upset that I can do it. Kane thought, feeling slightly anxious.

"You've used it in the ring haven't you?" J.J. asked, remembering what Ron had said about his resiliency.

Nodding, Kane watched her.

"Do you think your brother does the same thing? Or knows about it?" J.J. asked.

Paul probably taught him too. He definitely knows about it. Kane thought nodding.

"Why?" He asked.

"He asked me how you were doing. Said you'd probably had a real bad night. I thought he meant the match." J.J. said.

No he meant the price. He must have known I used it. Kane thought, shaking his head.

"So what was happening last night was the pain returning. But how much worse does it come back?" J.J. asked wanting to know so she could handle it better next time.

"Depends, Never know." Kane answered.

"Do you do this every time? Often?" J.J. asked.

Not usually, Kane thought shaking his head no.

"If you do it again, is there anything I can do to help you through it?" J.J. asked, deciding to get the answer directly.

She even wants to fix that? He thought, smiling he shook his head no.

"So was your revenge worth it?" J.J. asked.

Kane just nodded.

Not just revenge. People see that think twice about doing the same. He thought.

"Why did you want me to leave? Don't you know by now that I want to be with you? Even and especially I want to be with you in the tough times." J.J. said.

She wants to be with me even when things are bad? That doesn't make sense. Kane thought, knowing that's when people usually leave him fastest.

"Ok, so how are you feeling today?" She asked. "Did you rest like I told you too?"

Rolling his eyes he nodded.

"Are you still sore? Do you want a massage?" J.J. asked.

Smiling Kane nodded, remembering her last massage.

"Just a massage big guy you're in no shape for anything else." J.J. told him, seeing the mischief in his eyes.

Right just a massage. He thought, still smiling.

Then waking up the next morning, He was disappointed to find himself alone.

Getting up, he stretched still sore muscles.

Never did finish that massage. He thought smiling.

Looking in his room, then hers, He didn't find her or a note.

Going back into her room he saw her key on the table. Gazing around the room again he saw it.

Moving toward the bathroom he saw that it was a sign.

WARNING

Development in Process

I thought Vince was taking care of that now. Kane thought, carefully opening the door.

"Morning love." J.J. said when he slipped in through the curtain.

That still surprises me every time. He thought when she called him love.

Standing behind her, Kane was surprised to see her tossing out so many pictures.

Bad batch? He wondered, knowing that wasn't like her.

"Step one complete." She said, as she hung up the last picture.

"Shall we eat while they dry?" J.J. asked.

She watched him nod in the mirror.

While they ate J.J. kept expecting him to ask what she was planning. But he didn't mention it.

"Babe, can I ask you a question?" she asked suddenly.

Kane looked up at her. His head unconsciously cocked. Then he nodded.

"Not that it matters now because you're talking. But I was wondering why you don't use ASL?" J.J. asked, hoping the question wouldn't upset him.

Looking confused, he held up a finger and went to get his box.

ASL what's that? He wondered, as he took his seat again.

"ASL?" He asked.

"American Sign Language," She answered.

Kane just shrugged his shoulders.

"Did anyone ever try to teach you to talk with your hands?" J.J. asked, wondering if he'd refused it.

He shrugged again.

"Does this look familiar?" J.J. asked, beginning to use the ASL alphabet.

I've never seen that. What is she doing? Kane wondered, shaking his head emphatically no.

"What did?" He asked.

"I was using the only sign I know. The alphabet, J.J. answered, I was just curious if you had used it growing up."

Guess Paul never went that route. But it's odd that no one else did either.

Oh, Kane thought. No I never saw it before.

Shaking his head again, He went back to breakfast.

"Ready for phase two?" J.J. asked when he'd finished. "We'll need to see another friend of mine for this part."

Getting up, she went to the bathroom. She saw him going to his room.

By the time she'd finished cleaning up her gear. He was ready to go.

Jeez I hope this works. She thought, as she gathered the pictures and their negatives.

"Maybe this won't take long and I can still show you around my town." J.J. said, as they got to the SUV.

"We're going to see a guy named Andy. He and I took some classes together in college. If it can be done on video or stills, Andy can do it." J.J. told Kane as they drove.

I hope it works, but if it doesn't that's ok too. Kane thought, relaxing against his seat.

J.J. stopped the car outside a large warehouse.

This place looks empty. Kane thought, as they approached it.

"He's a little on the odd side so don't take offense." J.J. said, as she moved aside a weather beaten sign.

Odd? How odd? Kane wondered, as he watched her; press a button behind the sign.

"Hey magic man." J.J. said, as she held the button.

Very odd. Kane thought, watching her.

"That you J?" a voice called out from nowhere.

"Yeah, I need some of your magic." She replied.

"Wait one and I'll buzz you in." The disembodied voice replied.

"Andy, I have a friend with me." J.J. said.

"Unless it's Mike your friend is welcome." Andy said.

When the buzzer sounded J.J. opened the door.

He doesn't like Mike? Kane thought, remembering him as an ok guy.

"Mike and Andy are like oil and water." J.J. said, seeing Kane's confusion.

"Jeez you said a friend, not a mountain." Andy said, as he opened the upper door and turned immediately walking back to his work area.

"Be nice Andy or I'll let him squash you." J.J. said, as they began following him toward his work area.

What's she doing? He thought, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"It's ok Hun. He knows I'm teasing." J.J. said when he tapped her shoulder.

"Hun? Are you off the market? What's he got that I don't?" Andy quipped.

"Brains, charm, personality, take your pick." J.J. replied.

Kane couldn't help but smile and feel pleased at that comment.

"Oh, now that really hurts." He said, turning around to face them.

Putting his hands on his hips Andy looked at J.J. Then he looked up at Kane.

"Umm, J. is that who I think it is?" Andy asked, leaning in close to whisper in J.J.'s ear.

Why is he whispering? I'm right here and can hear every word. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask.

"Who do you think it is?" J.J. asked in a whisper.

"Kane?" He said, still whispering.

"Yeah, Andy and guess what….He ain't deaf." J.J. said, beginning to laugh at the look on his face.

"Aahh... I'm sorry… I" Andy stuttered an apology, as he looked up.

He stopped short when he saw the big man laughing.

"Relax Andy." J.J. said, still laughing.

"Andy this is Kane. Kane this is Andy." J.J. said, still giggling a little.

"Sure J. No problem." He said, beginning to walk again. "So how long have you been in town?"

"A few days, mostly working though. "J.J. answered.

"Yeah Mike said you'd run off to join the circus." Andy said.

"Circus wouldn't have me, Ended up with the WWF." J.J. said.

"So what brings you around? You don't usually do social calls." Andy asked, as they took a seat.

He's got more equipment than the TV truck. Kane thought, looking around the room.

"I need your particular magic touch." J.J. answered him.

"Speaking of magic, Mike had me work up your last set for the PD. Great catch on that refection." Andy complemented.

"Pure luck." J.J. said, deflecting the complement easily.

"This is what I need." J.J. said laying out the plan to Andy.

Oh man. That's great. Kane thought, listening to her talk.

"Wow, that's going to be a blast to work up," Andy said. "When do you want to come back to do the voice over."

"That's where we run into a little snag. They know our voices, so we can't do it." J.J. said.

"I guess I could, with a voice distortion module of course. That way even if they have it analyzed it wouldn't lead back to you." Andy said.

"That'd be great. You're the best." J.J. said.

"Sure I'm the best but you're dating him." Andy complained.

"How long to set it up," J.J. asked.

"Three maybe four hours at the most I take it you'll have the script by then." Andy replied.

"No problem." J.J. said. "It should be a pleasure to write."

"Good, but keep it basic until you see the finished product." Andy reminded her.

"See you at five." Andy said, as he closed the door.

"Devious." Kane said, as they drove away.

"Would you rather go with your plan?" J.J. asked, afraid he didn't like hers.

"No." Kane said, mischief shining in his eyes.

"Want to hit the gym for a bit. The exercise will help me come up with the script. Of course you get finally approval." J.J. said, as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

Nodding, Kane got out of the SUV.

"Wait a minute. Are you sure you're up to it?" J.J. asked.

Why would she ask that? Kane wondered.

He stopped and put his hands on his hips. Then cocking his head, he looked at her.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I must have forgotten that you're Superman for a moment." J.J. said, adopting his pose.

Superman? He wondered, but decided not to ask.

As they worked out, J.J. began constructing a simple yet effective script.

Once back upstairs they showered and sat down to a late lunch.

"So did you come up with anything you want to use?" J.J. asked.

No. I don't usually use this method. Normally I just kick their asses. Kane thought, shaking his head no.

"Well, here's what I was thinking." J.J. said, as she explained her basic idea.

Wow. Kane thought. They're going to be so pissed.

"Kane, what happens if they blame you? They could really hurt you again." J.J. asked, suddenly realizing that would probably happen.

"Come anyway, worth it." He said.

"But we're pushing pretty hard here." J.J. said wanting to be sure this plan was what he wanted.

Doesn't matter as long as they come for me and not J.J. Kane thought.

"OK, keep promise." Kane said pointing to her.

"I'll try." J.J. answered.

Going back to Andy's, she was beginning to get nervous.

He's screwed either way. If he attacks straight out he's going to get hurt. If we do this he'll get hurt. And I know he can't and won't let it go. J.J. thought, but tried not to betray her thoughts to Kane.

Getting upstairs Andy showed them what he's pieced together. While he did, J.J. wrote a more specific script.

Finally, Andy went into a sound proof room and did the voice over.

Coming out he handed them the videotape.

"There it is. Take it and good health." Andy said, handing it to them like it was Excalibur.

"Thanks Andy I owe you one." J.J. said.

"Just be sure no one EVER knows where that came from. That's one shit list I don't want to end up on." Andy said, only half kidding.

"We have no idea where it came from. We've never seen it before have we Kane?" J.J. said.

Kane just rolled his eyes.

Taking the tape back to the hotel, they say down to watch it.

After all the time spent driving and waiting for Andy to do the voice over it was pretty late. So the decided to skip going out.

Oh shit. Kane thought, as the tape ended. I can't wait to see their faces when that airs.

"So do you think it will work? Do you want to use it?" J.J. asked when they'd stopped the tape.

"Do it" Kane said, smiling broadly.

"Kane I know you can't come to the arenas but they might think you snuck into the TV truck. So you'll need to answer your phone if it rings." J.J. said, hoping that would be enough to clear him.

"Order." Kane said, holding up the menu.

"That's perfect, order right when they come out. That way you'll have a timed call in to the desk. And you call me devious." J.J. said laughing.

"I'll have the prefect alibi. I'm at ringside the whole time." J.J. said smiling.

"Ok, now that we're done with phase two, How about some dinner?" J.J. asked.

Kane nodded.

"Mexican, Chinese, pizza, Italian or what?" J.J. asked

Kane shook his head shrugging.

"Not this time love, choose one." J.J. said sitting back.

"Mexican." Kane said finally.

Food is food, what's the difference? Kane wondered.

"Cool I haven't had that in a while." J.J. said getting up. "I know a great place."

Getting to the restaurant, they were seated quickly.

"Be careful. A lot of this stuff is really hot." J.J. said, as they looked at the menu.

Rolling his eyes he looked at her.

All cooked food is hot. Kane thought, sure she was teasing him again.

Guess he's had Mexican before. She thought.

Does he even know what he ordered? J.J. wondered when their orders arrived.

This looks really good. He thought, digging right in.

J.J. picked up her fork but didn't start eating. Instead she watched Kane.

After a few bites Kane suddenly stopped eating.

What the hell is this? He wondered, as the disturbing burning sensation in his mouth grew.

Putting down his fork he began gulping down his water.

"That'll only make it worse." J.J. said, watching him.

"Eat this. It should do the trick." J.J. added, handing him a tortilla.

That is better. He thought eating the flat bread she'd handed him.

While he ate J.J. tried to keep herself in check. But looking at him with his eyes still watering made it difficult.

"I told you it was hot." She said, seeing that the bread was helping.

Then she couldn't hold back anymore. She started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I guess you didn't know I meant spicy when I said hot." J.J. said, still giggling.

No, I had no idea. He thought, beginning to laugh himself, as he shook his head no.

Looking down he pushed his plate away.

"Babe, only this was really hot." J.J. said, pointing to one particular entrée. "The rest will be spicy but not like this was. Or you could order something else."

Picking up his fork, he began eating again. He would take a bite and wait before deciding to take another. Kane carefully avoided the part that he'd been eating earlier.

When they were done they headed back to the hotel.

Once there they spent the rest of the evening resting, and watching movies.

J.J. made a few phone calls to her friends to say goodbye, as they would be leaving the next day.

SEXUAL CONTENT TO FOLLOW (MILD/AVERAGE)

Waking the next morning, Kane found himself lying on his stomach. With his arm draped over J.J.

Rolling onto his side he propped himself up on his elbow.

Looking down at her, Kane couldn't help but smile at the position she was in.

Her head was turned away from him and she had one hand up over her head. The other was tucked up under the pillow beneath her head.

Moving his eyes downward he saw that her T-shirt had moved up so it barely covered her breasts.

He slowly pulled the sheet off her to allow himself a full view of her.

Letting his eyes drift lower, he admired the smooth skin of her midriff. Next his gaze fell upon the tiny black panties she was wearing. They were stretched taunt over her mound, almost begging to be caressed.

She'd bent one leg up at the hip and knee. While the leg closest to him was stretched out along his own.

She's beautiful from head to toe. He thought, dragging his eyes back up to her face.

Still watching her face, he laid his hand gently on her bare stomach. Barely touching her he slid his hand over her smooth skin.

He began slowly brushing his palm over her ribs and down to her hip, moving across the band of her panties and back up the other side. Bringing his eyes back up to her face when she shifted, he smiled.

Good she's still asleep. He thought when she didn't open her eyes.

I can't believe she chose to be my friend, then to be with me. He thought with wonder.

Unable to resist he slowly moved the bottom of her T-shirt higher.

Mmm, so lovely. He thought smiling.

Moving down, he blew on first one breast then the other. His breath caused her nipples to harden wonderfully.

Leaning down he used the tip of his tongue to tease the hardened nub. Then sliding his hand up he brushed his thumb over the other sensitive tip.

Is she really asleep, or faking? He wondered, not really caring.

Watching her face, he continued to play with her breasts.

"Mmmm, baby." She sighed, opening her eyes after a few more minutes. "What a great way to wake up."

She brought her hand down and ran it through his hair.

Seeing her eyes open. He allowed himself to truly taste her.

"AAAHH," J.J. moaned loudly, arching against him, as his hot mouth engulfed her nipple.

Uuuggh, Kane thought, when she shifted her leg and began to move it against him.

"Oh shit." J.J. sighed, when he cupped and massaged her mound through her panties.

When they finally dragged themselves out of bed hours later, they showered and dressed.

Then packing their bags they headed out. They stopped just down the street for lunch.

As they were led to their table Kane was waylaid by some fans.

"I ordered an appetizer for you." J.J. said, as he joined her.

Kane apprehensively removed the cover from the plate.

He rolled his eyes and just started laughing when he saw the bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't tease you all the time. But I love to see you laugh." J.J. said apologetically.

Do it all you want. Kane thought. I never did it much before, and I like it.

"Like." Kane said.

"Oh, you're gonna regret you said that." J.J. said, smiling and rubbing her hands together.

Picking up his menu, he tapped her in the head with it. Then he started laughing again.

Getting back on the road they headed to San Diego.

Driving down Kane happily listened to J.J. sing along with her favorite country station.

Getting to the hotel they saw that they weren't the first to arrive. They could easily see a few of the others in the restaurant.

Heading up to their rooms they decided to eat there.

He's always more relaxed when we eat alone. J.J. thought.

After they'd eaten they sat relaxing together on the couch.

A little while later J.J. got up. She took a moment setting up the CD player. Then she put on a CD of slow songs.

Walking back over to the couch, J.J. looked down at him.

"May I have this dance?" J.J. asked.

I can't dance. Kane thought, shaking his head no.

"Ok, guess I'll have to dance alone." J.J. said, stepping back from the couch.

Closing her eyes, J.J. began slowly sway to the music.

Maybe she could show me. Kane thought, wanting to make her happy.

Turning her back to him as the second song began. She kept dancing slowly, allowing the music to move through her.

Moving up behind her, He put his hands on her shoulders.

Facing him she continued to sway. Then opening her eyes she looked into his.

Sliding her hands down his arms, she guided them around her waist and stepped into the embrace.

Then running her hands up his chest, she locked them behind his neck.

I think I'm going to like this. Kane thought, as she moved within the circle of his arms.

"Just feel the music. Relax and let it tell you how to move." J.J. whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

Yeah right. Kane thought.

Soon he began to let her guide him.

Moving her hands from his shoulders to his hips, J.J. started to move his hips a little. Then she began to encourage him to slowly circle with her.

Little by little she gave him the lead. Finally, she brought her hands back up and around his neck.

They finished one song and were halfway through another. When Kane opened his eyes again and looked down.

Wait a minute, when did she start following my feet? Wasn't I following hers? Kane thought, wondering how this change had happened.

"You're a natural. It took me three days to get Ron to stop stepping on my feet." J.J. said, looking up at him.

"You've learned in about fifteen minutes." She added, putting her head back down on his shoulder.

That's it. This was easy. Kane thought, beginning to enjoy moving with her in his arms.

They danced for a while longer then the CD ended.

"Umm, Hun the music has stopped." J.J. said, surprised that he hadn't stopped dancing.

Oh I guess it has. He thought, turning the dance into a hug.

"So you ready for something faster." J.J. asked, laughing at his stricken expression.

Faster, no I don't think so. He thought, remembering her Metallica CD.

"No, ok, we'll save that for another time then." J.J. said.

Putting on some Bob Seger, she led him back to the couch.

Sitting together again, J.J. tapped her hand to the beat on his knee.

Looking over a few minutes later, she saw that he had his eyes closed and his head back.

He's got natural rhythm. But watching the way he's always moved I knew he would. J.J. thought happily, when she saw him tapping his fingers right on the beat.

"You know for someone who wasn't into music as a kid. You have great rhythm." J.J. said, leaning back against him.

She's just trying to get me to dance fast. He thought, but smiled just the same.

Opening her eyes she realized that Kane was carrying her into the bedroom.

Relaxing against him she let him put her in bed and tuck her in.

She smiled to herself as he carefully climbed in behind her.

Go slow; you don't want to wake her. Kane told himself, as he moved closer to her.

Lying down behind her, He put his hand on her hip.

Rolling over, J.J. kissed his chin, before curling up against his chest.

"mmm, I like this better." She murmured, inhaling deeply and savoring his scent.

Definitely better, He thought, kissing the top of her head.

Waking the next morning. J.J. realized she was alone. Then she heard the shower running.

Stretching beneath the sheets, J.J. thought back to when she'd first seen him.

He almost had me fooled too. If I hadn't watched him as he was walking all the way to the elevator. I wouldn't have seen it. Just that one lapse, one small crack in his armor, it kept me from writing him off, and believing his pretense of invulnerability. She thought, as she lay there.

We've been together as friends and then lovers for two months now. But I don't know much about him. She realized, somewhat saddened about it.

I don't even know when his birthday is or his favorite color. She said to herself.

Well I can answer one of those. J.J. thought, smiling when she saw his wallet beside his mask.

Rolling over she snatched it up. Even as she opened it the water turned off.

Knowing she'd only have a minute she quickly looked for his license.

April twenty-sixth, and he's almost five years younger than I am. I never would have guessed that. She thought, putting it back.

She was just in time. He walked out the second she gotten back into her place.

"You really should wear more than that around me. I'm only human you know." J.J. said, smiling when he came out in only a towel.

She's always saying things like that. As if I was as handsome and undamaged as the others. Kane thought, blushing slightly.

He whipped the towel off and threw it at her.

"OH my god, His towel, I'll keep it forever." J.J. squealed, catching it and hugging it.

Shaking his head at her antics, He looked at her a moment. Then still laughing he turned around to get a pair of boxers.

I really shouldn't. J.J. thought, looking at the tempting target in front of her.

Hey! Kane thought, grabbing his injured ass and spinning around.

J.J. sat at the foot of the bed, trying to look as confused as he was.

"What happened? Did you get a muscle spasm?" J.J. asked sounding concerned.

Maybe that's what it was. He thought, until he saw the end of the towel sticking out from behind her.

So she wants to play. He thought, pulling the garment on.

Utt oh, J.J. thought, when his eyes widened and his smile turned maniacal.

She threw herself backward with a squeak.

Before J.J. could plead for forgiveness he was on her. She tried to squirm free, to escape but it was useless.

I wonder if she's ticklish. Kane thought, remembering the times she'd done it to him.

Then he moved pinning her hands over her head with one of his. He began to tickle her, running his fingers along her ribs. Her laughter filled the room

I do believe I like this. He thought, watching her face as she laughed.

No way am I getting loose unless he takes mercy on me. J.J. thought.

Even so she thrashed and twisted trying in vain to avoid his ticking fingers.

I'm supposed to be driving her crazy not the other way around. He thought, as her struggles caused her to rub against him constantly.

"Please I'm sorry. You win. I give up." J.J. pleaded breathlessly while still laughing.

Good because I can't take any more. He thought, changing from ticking to touching.

"Keep that up and you'll need another shower." J.J. threatened.

Smiling down at her he slid his hand under her shirt.

J.J. was right. By the time they'd finished. Kane did indeed need another shower.

Sitting down to breakfast, J.J. watched him eat.

I'm not sure I can go through with this. DX is going to go nuts. I know they'll blame him. They'll hurt him bad, and it'll be my fault. Me and my bright ideas, J.J. said, berating herself for short sightedness.

"Kane maybe we should find another way to pay DX back. This way is only going to up the ante." J.J. said, nervously playing with her food.

Why the sudden change of heart? I thought we'd worked this out. Kane wondered.

Cocking his head he waited for her to explain.

"We both know how this works. One starts and the other retaliates. It never ends well." J.J. said. "I'm afraid ok. I can't stand the thought that my idea is going to get you hurt. You know that is exactly what is going to happen. Just because they have no proof won't stop them, it never has."

She still doesn't realize that they will come anyway. They have been playing their little games, softening me up. Their main attack is going to come whether we use this tape or not. Kane thought, trying to decide how to make her understand that the ball was already in play.

"Use not same, Coming." Kane began. "Tape good blow."

"I want to be sure I'm understanding you." J.J. said, giving up all pretense of eating.

"You're one hundred percent sure they are coming whether or not we do this. So you think that if nothing else this will be one good blow?" J.J. asked.

Again she worries for my safety. I know the risks of this profession. He thought, meeting her eyes.

Nodding again, Kane brought the amplifier up.

"Sure I want this." Kane said, carefully enunciating every word.

His verbal skills get better every day. J.J. thought proud of his effort and achievement.

"Ok, which night?" J.J. asked.

What was it Hunter always said? Oh yeah, 'strike first, strike fast, strike hard' Kane thought, happy to use his own lessons against him.

"Tonight." Kane said.

"Ok, your desire is my command." J.J. said.

"But that means we've go about two hours for step three." J.J. said.

"What step three?" He asked.

"Well I can't just hand the tape to the guy in the truck. DX will ask where he got it. I thought I'd try and make the trail lead back to DX." J.J. said with a shrug.

She's not just going to embarrass them with the tape. She's going to have them chasing their tails. Kane thought thrilled at the prospect.

"How?" Kane asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"I'll use a plain brown envelope with a note from DX. They're always having them play something. The guys won't think anything of it until it's too late." J.J. answered.

Kane just started laughing.

"We'll have to be careful that we don't leave any evidence leading to us. I don't know how far they'll go to figure it out." J.J. said, knowing it would be hard and require good timing on both their parts.

I'm glad she's on my side. Kane thought.

Finishing up they headed out. It didn't take long to find what they'd need. Getting back to the hotel they went upstairs.

Kane started laughing as he watched her prepare the tape.

J.J. tried to ignore his mirth as she put the package together. First she put on a pair of gloves, and then she wrote the note.

Don't watch it. Just play it after our entrance.

DX

"Should I write something else?" she asked when she'd finished carefully drawing the DX as their symbol.

"Or Else." Kane said.

Hunter loves to make threats. Kane thought.

Nodding she added it.

Next she wiped down the tape and slid it into the envelope, before sealing it.

Finally she used a rubber band to attach the note to the envelope.

"Now all I'll have to do is get it into the TV truck without being seen. That shouldn't be too hard if I get there early enough." J.J. said, rubbing her hands together.

"The rest of it calls for us to be just as surprised by the tape as everyone else. We need to be sure they have no reason to suspect us." J.J. said.

"Order for timed call." Kane said, letting her know he was all set.

"Perfect." J.J. said.

"No laugh." Kane said, pointing to her.

"You're right that would be a dead giveaway. You however can laugh all you want." J.J. said.

I intend to. Kane thought.

"I'm going to slip this into the truck then I'll come back. That way I can arrive at the arena with everyone else." J.J. said.

How can she know all these tricks? She thinks of everything. I think she's way too good at this. Kane, thought beginning to wonder why.

"You hang with cops who are real practical jokers and you learn a thing or two. If you don't they'll get you every time." J.J. said, seeing his concern.

Guess that makes sense. Kane thought.


	27. Chapter 27 rated MA

**Chapter 27**

J.J.

Taking the SUV, it wasn't long until she was near the arena. Looking around she was happy to see the area around the truck was clear.

Jogging over quickly she checked the door. When it opened she almost ran.

No that would look suspicious. She thought, opening the door.

Just say hello and ask for some tape or another. J.J. told herself as she stepped in.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the truck empty.

Putting the tape down on the engineer's chair she peeked out the door. Finding it clear she left and walked back to the SUV.

That went a lot better than I expected. J.J. thought, as she drove away.

She made a quick stop to pick up film and some other things.

That should cover why I went out. J.J. thought. Just in case anyone noticed.

Kane

I'm glad it's in my favor. But I'm not sure I like that she can be as underhanded as Mark and Hunter. He thought, worrying a little while she was out.

What are you doing? Are you trying to find reasons not to trust her? She's already proven she's not like that. Kane told himself firmly.

Kane/J.J.

Getting back upstairs J.J. checked to see that all her gear was ready to go.

"Well, it's a go." J.J. said. "I don't think I could stop it now if I wanted to."

Kane just nodded waving her over.

They sat quietly watching a romantic comedy. J.J. was surprised that he was willing to sit through a chick flick.

"So what are you going to do all afternoon, while I'm working my ass off?" J.J. asked with a smile, when it was time to go.

Miss you. Kane thought, but decided not to say it.

"Gym." He said.

"Cool. But be careful Hun." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

That's all I get. I don't think so. Kane thought.

J.J. started walking away but Kane stopped her. Turning her around he gave her a real kiss.

"Brat." She said when he broke the mind-numbing kiss. "You shouldn't start things you don't have time to finish."

Smiling he waited for her to turn away then gave her a light tap on the ass.

"OOOHHH, you are so going to get it when I get back." J.J. said threateningly.

Can't wait. Kane thought smiling at her.

Kane just laughed and motioned for her to shoo with a wave of his hands.

J.J.

I do believe I've created a monster. J.J. thought, smiling to herself as she practically skipped to the elevator.

Arriving at the arena she went about her usual routine, Though Kane's absence still felt odd.

He'll be back soon. Then things will get back to normal. She thought, as she walked through the halls.

TV Truck

"Damn it Steve. You left the door unlocked." Brad said, as he opened the door.

"I know I locked it Brad. Maybe Vince was out here or something." Steve replied.

"No, here's the answer." Brad said, holding an envelope and a note.

"It's from DX. They must have let themselves in again." Brad said.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Another damn tape." Brad said sounding exasperated.

"Oh man, they've already got half the fed pissed at us for playing their other tapes." Steve said shaking his head.

"Well put it in. We should at least be sure they haven't taped somebody nude." Steve said.

"We can't, they gave specific instructions not to watch it." Brad said handing him the note.

"No Way! Vince will kill us if the censors go after him again." Steve complained.

"Vince can only fire us. It's DX that can and will kill us if we watch it." Brad said.

Then Putting the note and tape aside. Brad red tagged it for play.

Kane

Picking up his mask, Kane slipped it on before going downstairs.

Going through his workout he kept looking up expecting to see her there somewhere.

This used to be the high point of my day. It still feels great. But it's not fun without her around. He thought, as he moved from one piece of apparatus to another.

Who are you kidding it wasn't 'fun' before, but back then you didn't know what that was anyway. Kane said to himself.

Going to the bench press last as usual he set the weights and took his position.

He smiled thinking about the first time when she'd racked the bar, then asked if he needed a hand.

Finishing his last rep he racked the bar and headed upstairs.

Should be plenty of time to shower and get comfortable before the show starts. He thought when he got to his room.

Taking a seat on the couch he made sure the phone was in reach. Then opening a bottle of water he turned on the TV.

J.J.

Getting through the staff meeting was nearly impossible. If she hadn't been standing up, she probably would have fallen asleep.

Later, going into the talent meeting J.J. realized that she had been standing as if he were there. She'd left him the room she always did.

Talk about habits. J.J. thought, laughing to herself, but she didn't move.

"Well, it looks like you've learned from last week. I don't have to assign any matches today. For that matter we are actually all set for tomorrow too." Vince said to start the meeting.

Other than that the meeting was a discussion of new moves and who had stolen moves from someone else.

Then because the matches had been requested a few days ago, the setup assignment sheets were ready.

Grabbing hers on the way out the door J.J. headed straight to the equipment room.

Oh Shit! She thought when she looked at it.

Kane's going to be pissed if I do this; I have all the Ministry setups. Worse yet all of them are set to take place in their locker room. J.J. thought, almost deciding to try and trade them off.

No, I can't. That would make Undertaker think his threats had worked. I'll just have to be sure that I'm never alone with them. She decided.

Going over the game plan with the others J.J. made sure that she'd be in a position to see their faces when the tape ran.

Then getting up she headed out to her setup shots.

Good thing I have a few to do first. That way I can be late and the camera crew will already be there. J.J. planned.

A few minutes after the appointed time, J.J. knocked on the Ministry's locker room door.

It opened allowing her to step inside.

It's just a locker room. She told herself.

A dark one but just a locker room, she thought entering the candle lit room.

Where's the camera crew? She wondered beginning to get nervous.

A push from behind propelled her forward. She managed to stop before she hit anything. But she wasn't sure where the door was anymore.

Looking up she saw Bradshaw step into the light. Faarooq moved in on his right a moment later.

J.J. began to turn in a slow circle as one by one the Ministry's members showed themselves.

Bradshaw, Faarooq, Christian, Edge, Gangrel, Mideon and Viscera, She named them silently, as they revealed themselves to her.

Having come full circle, there remained one gap and one missing person.

Undertaker, she thought, a moment before he too stepped forward.

J.J. forced herself to look right into his eyes.

"I demand to know what's going on…" J.J. began.

"You…" Undertaker said, stepping into the circle. "Are in no position to make demands,"

Looking for an escape she saw that the circle had closed behind him.

"You are a fool." He said, moving forward quickly and grabbing her throat.

Removing her sunglasses and camera bag he looked down into her eyes.

"I tried to do this the easy way. To let you walk away under your own power. But you wouldn't listen. Then you had the audacity to challenge me! That cannot go unpunished." Undertaker said, beginning to squeeze a little.

Oh shit. What the hell is he going to do to me? J.J. thought, knowing he was perfectly capable of doing great damage.

"Anybody home?" J.J. heard, followed by loud knocking.

"This isn't over." Undertaker whispered as he released her.

Yes it is. NO way are you getting near me again. J.J. thought, looking around for her things.

Christian stepped forward silently and handed them to her.

Putting her glasses back on she turned just in time to see Gangrel lead the camera crew in.

"Undertaker its awful dark in here, We may not be able to shoot without more light." Roger said, trying to sight through his video camera.

"You will." Undertaker intoned.

"Oh yeah sure, we'll find a way to manage it." Roger said with trepidation.

From there the setup ran smoothly. But all the way through she could feel Undertaker's eyes on her, burning through her.

When it was over J.J. made sure to leave with Roger and his crew.

Damn maybe I should carry pepper spray. No that would only piss him off more. J.J. decided.

After doing a few last minute things, J.J. got what she'd need during the event and headed to ringside.

Kane

Sitting back, Kane put his bare feet up and prepared to watch the show.

I don't like sitting out. He thought, as the music began.

He watched the matches closely. Knowing eventually he would face them all.

Finally he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Coming up next we have as unlikely a match as you'll ever see. Hunter Hurst Helmsley and Chyna to face the Rock and Sock connection," He heard J.R. say with some surprise.

Picking up the phone he placed his late dinner order.

I hope it doesn't get here in the middle of the good stuff. Kane thought, as he hung up the phone.

Kane/J.J.

As the commercials ended Kane leaned forward. He was loath to miss a single second.

DX came out first as they usually do. Kane sat smiling as they went through their usual crotch chops.

Then from every speaker in the arena, was heard a distorted but easily understood voice.

"Well done DX. It's good to see a group of excellent athletes work so well together."

The voice paused as DX took bows and agreed.

"For instance you share so well." It said, accompanied by a picture of Tori on her knees in front of Hunter while Chyna looked on. Then showing a few shots of Tori and Hunter alone in a hallway, they were obviously doing a lot more than talking. It ended with a final shot of Tori and Hunter going into a dark room.

X-Pac looks like he's going to explode. Kane thought, smiling broadly as the plan began to unfold.

Kane watched his former partner trying to get to Tori. But she was hiding behind Hunter.

Chyna doesn't look very happy either. She looked fine until the picture of them going into a room together. Kane thought.

"You look a little upset Chyna. But you really shouldn't be." The voice continued, as a few choice pictures of her with Billy were shown.

Kane watched as Hunter made a grab for Billy but missed.

Wonder if they're going to stand there or use the distraction to their advantage. Kane thought, seeing Rock and Mankind standing under the Titan-Tron.

"Now who am I forgetting? Pay attention Billy, this is what partnership is all about." Was heard as pictures of Jessie and Cassie rolled across the screen slowly showing them in the dark doorway."

"What a great group. Hunter shares with Tori and Chyna shares with Billy. Then Billy shares his lovely fiancée with his partner Jessie. But with all this sharing it seems no one has been sharing with X-Pac. Tori certainly hasn't."

The screen then filled with several shots of Tori rebuking X-Pac's advances.

Then the Titan-Tron showed the same pictures randomly as the disembodied voice just laughed.

The Titan-Tron fell silent and for just a second nobody moved. Then DX exploded. Chyna went for Tori. Hunter hit Billy, who was too busy pounding on Jessie to see it coming.

I never thought of that. This could destroy DX. Kane realized, thrilled at this unexpected development.

Looking under the now silent Titan-Tron, Kane saw Rock and Mankind. They were laughing too hard to be able to take advantage of the mayhem.

Where's X-Pac? Kane wondered suddenly.

Then he saw the little man sitting on the top turnbuckle. He was watching as DX self-destructed.

There's your ride to the top kid. Still think they'll get you there? Kane silently asked him, even as the ring filled with officials to end the brawl.

With the members of DX being separated and half dragged up the ramp. Kane watched X-Pac hop down to follow them into the back.

I could almost feel sorry for him, almost. Kane thought, as he watched his former friend and partner walking up the ramp with his head hanging low.

J.J.

J.J. shot throughout the whole thing. She made sure to get good pictures of their expressions as they realized the truth. This time it was DX being ridiculed and humiliated. For the first time it was them the fans were laughing at, not with.

J.J. saw it all written plainly on their faces and in their body language.

Man this is working out even better than I thought it would. That bunch may never be the same. J.J. thought, smiling behind her camera.

She witnessed first-hand their shock that it could be happening to them. That someone would dare do this to DX.

Then shock turned into embarrassment as the nature of the pictures hit home.

Embarrassment was followed by jealousy as each saw their significant other with someone else, someone they had trusted.

Finally she saw the outrage and the hatred as they attacked each other.

Through it all she saw X-Pac. First showing the same shock and humiliation as his teammates, But from there he showed something else. Sorrow and absolute defeat, as if he were watching his chosen path crumble at his feet. Then as he left the ring she saw regret that he'd chosen this path and left another behind.

She watched DX's smallest member drag himself up the ramp after his chosen companions.

I really didn't expect this outcome. Maybe Kane has one less problem to deal with. J.J. thought hopefully.

Hunter

Someone is going to die tonight. Hunter thought, as he broke free of the officials and headed outside.

Whoever played that tape, then the person who gave it to him? He told himself as he reached the TV truck.

He never saw the camera following him. If he had he probably wouldn't have cared.

Brad/Steve

"Oh shit! We're dead." Steve whispered to himself, as he realized what he was seeing.

"It was a trick. DX never left that." Brad muttered.

Both were too shocked to reach up and stop the tape. So it played on to the end.

"Brad, Brad! Lock the doors. Hunter's coming." Steve shouted, as a monitor showed him running toward the truck.

They both jumped into action. In seconds they'd locked and barricaded themselves into the truck.

"God that was close." Brad said, even as they watched the huge angry man pound on the truck.

They watched in horror as the monitor now showed Hunter tearing at the door with a crowbar.

"We trapped ourselves. We should have run." Steve said when he realized it was only a matter of time.

Billy/X-Pac

How could he do that to me? Billy thought. I trusted him when he wanted to keep her company. I was actually happy that my future wife and my partner got along. Little did I know how well?

Billy paced in the DX locker room, fists clenched with the fury running through him.

"Why are you so pissed? It's not like you were faithful." X-Pac said, from his seat in the corner. "If she was watching she knows. So no matter what happened with Jessie, she'd be gone."

I can't lose it all. Not after what I did to Kane to get it. I have to fix this. X-Pac thought, desperate for some way to keep DX together.

"Get out of here kid. I don't need this right now." Billy said.

He could be right. I mean Jess and I have been partners forever. I shouldn't let a woman come between us. He's my partner, my best friend. Billy thought, as he continued to pace.

Chyna/X-Pac

X-Pac left the locker room and went looking for Jessie.

Instead he found Chyna still looking for Tori.

"You know that little bitch. Where would she hide?" Chyna asked X-Pac when she saw him.

"Apparently I don't know her as well as I thought." X-Pac said. "But shouldn't you be looking for Hunter too?"

Chyna just looked at him.

"Chyna you're not exactly innocent in this. You knew Hunter and Tori were together sometimes." X-Pac said half-expecting to get hit.

"Well yeah but not… well not like that." Chyna said angrily.

Yeah, not without you there you mean. X-Pac thought, getting disgusted with the whole mess.

Maybe I should just let it go and let them work it out or not on their own. X-Pac said to himself. Naah that would never work, if I did that then all I've done to get here is wasted, I won't let all that be for nothing.

"Besides you were with Billy and I don't think Hunter had any clue that was going on." X-Pac said.

"Shut up kid you don't know anything." Chyna said, storming off.

This is not going to be easy. X-Pac thought, as he went looking for the others.

Hunter

Finally he thought, as the lock gave.

Where are they? No way had these two jerks pulled this. Hunter thought, as he stepped into the truck.

"Who gave you that tape?" Hunter shouted, at the two frightened looking men in front of him.

"It was here when we got here. We thought it was from you." Steve stammered.

"What?" Hunter yelled, pulling Steve to his feet by his hair.

"The door was open. We thought you'd let yourself in. There was a note and a tape." Brad said quickly.

"Give them to me now!" Hunter said, dropping the much smaller man.

Brad handed both to Hunter.

Without a word, Hunter walked out of the truck.

X-Pac/Jessie

"Jess." X-Pac called out when he saw him.

"What do you want?" Jess said.

"Nothing, I only want to get everyone in the same room. We need to get this worked out." X-Pac said.

"What's there to work out? My partner Billy attacked me." Jessie said angrily.

"Oh, don't even play the victim here. He trusted you and you screwed him. Or more exactly you screwed his fiancée. I think he has a reason to be a little upset with you." X-Pac said.

"Get lost you little shit." Jessie said threateningly.

"Fine, but think about it." X-Pac said, walking away.

Hunter/Vince

Hunter slammed into Vince's office.

"I want the person who did this." Hunter yelled, waving the tape and the note.

"Well, why don't you tell me who that is and I'll see what I can do?" Vince replied. "You've made a lot of enemies around here you know."

"After last week, I'd say start with that burnt freak." Hunter said.

"Are you kidding me? He's not smart enough to do something like this. Hell I doubt he can even work a VCR much less make a tape like that." Vince said laughing.

"Maybe he isn't smart enough. But that bitch photographer you hired is." Hunter said, with a feral grin.

"I think you'd better worry more about your little group before you start looking for revenge. Tori was in here a few minutes ago. She was convinced that Chyna was going to kill her." Vince said smiling.

"You let me worry about them. But I want Kane tomorrow." Hunter said.

"You can't have him. He's suspended. Besides you have no proof, he's behind this." Vince said Hunter to back off.

"I don't need proof. What I need is Kane in the ring. Reinstate him Vince." Hunter demanded.

"I make the decisions around here not you. Now get out of here." Vince yelled.

"You'd better do the right thing here Vince, or else." Hunter said as he walked out.

Hunter/X-Pac

I can't believe that old fart thinks I can't control my own people. Well he's wrong. Hunter thought.

"Kid." Hunter called out, when he saw the smallest member of DX.

"Yeah." X-Pac said, turning around.

"Get everyone together now." Hunter said.

That's what I've been trying to do. X-Pac thought

"Sure Hunter I'll do what I can." X-Pac said, and then he turned and walked back to where he'd seen Chyna and Jessie.

Vince

Could Kane have had anything to do with this? Not alone, no way, But if J.J. did it he'd be here somewhere to keep an eye on things. Vince thought, smiling at his own brilliance.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number for the hotel. Then he had the call put through to Kane's room.

What am I doing? He won't answer the phone. Vince thought, almost deciding to hang up.

Before he could the ringing stopped.

Vince heard two distinct taps through the line.

Was he expecting a call or is this something he and J.J. worked up. Vince wondered, knowing he'd never bothered picking up before.

"Kane is that you?" Vince asked, feeling a little stupid for doing this at all.

"Yes." Vince heard.

He decided that it was indeed Kane. Without another word Vince hung up.

DX

"That's everyone except Tori." X-Pac said, as he walked into the locker room with Jessie.

This will never work. If looks could kill I'd be the only one standing. X-Pac thought sadly, as he looked around the room.

"She doesn't matter. Once she finds out Chyna isn't going to kill her, she'll show up." Hunter said.

"I am going to kill her." Chyna said, "And maybe you."

"ENOUGH! Don't any of you see what's happening here?" the large blonde yelled.

"You should. We've used it enough times to our advantage, its simple divide and conquer. "He continued, when no one answered.

Good, X-Pac thought. He's going to keep us together. It may still work out.

What is he talking about? No one split us up? Billy wondered, watching his leader pace.

"Now, we will not let this happen. We are a team, a unit. We will find the person who did this and destroy him." Hunter said sternly.

"Yeah, no one messes with DX!" X-Pac shouted, trying to help.

"That's right kid." Hunter said, and then he looked at the others one by one.

"We'll talk more back at the hotel. I don't want any of this aired or overheard." Hunter said.

Kane

Man I'd love to be backstage now. Kane thought, knowing it was probably a madhouse.

DX is probably running around trying to get answers. But I think J.J. covered everything, At least for now. He told himself smiling.

Hearing a knock on the door, Kane slipped into his mask while going to answer it.

Taking the cart inside he tipped the young man very well.

Now he will definitely remember me. Kane thought, bringing the food back toward the TV.

Going back in he saw that Hunter was trying to tear the door off the TV truck. Laughing to himself he saw the big man get in only to find that the techs were alone.

The camera showed his face clearly as he walked back out.

Man he's ready to tear someone's head off. I hope he doesn't decide to go for J.J. Kane thought.

He sat back down and absently watched the rest of the show. He was hoping to see something more on DX.

Kane was very surprised. When during a set of scenes in the Ministry locker room, he caught a glimpse of J.J.

Well that couldn't have been fun. I hope nothing happen. Kane thought, feeling helpless to protect her.

J.J.

With the matches coming to an end, J.J. went backstage. She was careful to never be alone.

Who am I kidding these guys would run if Undertaker looked at them funny. They really aren't protection. But at least someone would know where to start looking. J.J. thought.

She saw some of DX leaving. But aside from some dirty looks nothing happened.

As she was getting ready to leave she was summoned to Vince's office.

Great what does he want now? He couldn't possibly care about that thing with DX. I mean the only reason he cared about what they did to Kane was because it made his company look bad. J.J. thought, as she walked into the office.

"What do you need Vince?" J.J. asked, once she'd closed the door.

"Did you see what happened tonight?" Vince asked.

Lame question, he knows I was at ringside. J.J. thought, nearly laughing.

"I was at ringside. Of course I saw what happened. I got some great shots of them watching it." J.J. said, letting her excitement show.

"Did you make the tape J.J.?" Vince asked.

Shit, I didn't think he'd care. I really don't want to lie to him. At least not until Kane and I come up with one. She thought.

"No, I didn't make it." J.J. said.

Andy made it. She completed silently, hoping he'd drop it.

"Well I know Kane is too stupid to pull a stunt like this, so I guess we're through." Vince said, looking bewildered.

"Vince I'm not saying he did this, but you have got to stop underestimating that man." J.J. said, turning to leave.

Damn that was close. I'll have to talk to Kane about how we're going to handle this. Eventually it's going to come out that we did it. Question is how far do we go to keep it from happening? J.J. wondered, as she was hurrying down the hall.

Now all I have to do is get out of here. Without seeing anyone who's pissed at me. J.J. thought, as she grabbed her gear and headed out to the SUV.

Kane/J.J.

Getting back to the hotel J.J. headed upstairs. As she was walking past Kane's door she saw it. An envelope was leaning against the frame.

What could that be? She wondered.

It couldn't have been there long or he would have seen it when his order came. She thought, picking it up.

Turning it over, she saw his name printed carefully on the front.

J.J. went into her room carrying the envelope with her.

Setting down her bag she looked up.

"Hey babe, so what did you think?" she asked, even thought she could see a massive grin on his face.

No way can I say this right. Kane thought, moving forward. Their reaction was more than I'd hoped for. It was wonderful.

He walked into the room and picked her up. Kane hugged her, as he spun her around with excitement.

"That good huh," J.J. said, laughing as he put her down.

Instead of answering her he kissed her.

"mmm, could we continue this after I shower? I probably reek." J.J. said, breaking the kiss.

Nodding Kane stepped back.

"By the way this was outside your door." J.J. said, handing him the envelope.

This wasn't there earlier. At least not when I put the cart out about an hour ago, it must have just been put there. Kane thought, taking a seat on the couch.

Oh shit. Today is the twenty- fourth. She thought when she saw her watch. That means I have less than two days to plan something and get him a gift.

I'd plan a party but I wouldn't know who to invite. Maybe Pete would know. J.J. thought hopefully.

Opening the envelope Kane saw the pictures of their trip to the amusement park, along with a note.

I thought you'd want these back. Hunter doesn't know about them or you and J.J. No matter what happens I'll never tell anyone about your relationship.

No signature? The writing doesn't even look familiar. Who could have left these? It had to be someone from DX. But after tonight why would he hold back that kind of information. Hunter would have a field day with it. Kane thought, trying to understand the person's motives.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw Kane staring intently at a piece of paper.

"So what was it?" She asked, pulling on her shirt.

I'm not sure. Kane thought, handing it to her.

These are our pictures from the park? Weren't these in with the ones of Anna? She wondered.

Then she read the note.

Now this really doesn't make any sense. Who would have left these? Especially, after what we did tonight? J.J. thought, and then she remembered how X-Pac had looked.

"Who do you think left it?" J.J. asked, looking unsure.

Kane just shrugged. I guess it could have been X-Pac. But I don't know why he'd do it. Not after the way things ended between us. Kane thought with bewilderment.

"Were you watching X-Pac tonight?" J.J. asked Kane.

Kane nodded looking at her.

"He didn't react like the others. He was embarrassed but he didn't get angry. He almost looked sad." J.J. said.

Kane nodded, remembering X-Pac's hangdog expression and the way he'd left.

"Of all of them I would say he's the most likely. After all no matter how it ended you were once friends." J.J. said, knowing she probably just brought up unwelcome memories.

"Thought too." Kane said.

"Ok, if it was X-Pac. How far do you trust him not to tell about us?" J.J. asked.

"Not know now. Before trust all." Kane said shrugging.

That got me really far. Kane thought.

Still upset that he'd been duped so many times.

"True. I guess we'll never know for sure." J.J. said.

"Now," J.J. said. "Where were we before I had to run off to work?" "Mmm, I remember." J.J. said leaning over and giving him slow passionate kiss.

Yeah right about there. Kane thought, as he deepened the kiss further.

*** WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT***

Kane broke the kiss and smiled at her. Then pulled her into his lap, seating her across his legs, J.J. wrapped one arm around his neck and leaned in to kiss him again. As she did she felt his hand beginning to caress her breast through her shirt?

Wanting better access J.J. moved to sit astride him. Kissing him deeply she changed position. As she was moving she slowly slipped her panties off. Then sitting back down she broke the kiss and began nibbling on his bare neck and shoulders.

She slowly moved down to his nipples, sliding her hand along the evidence of his arousal, still trapped behind his pants.

Oh shit, I need to get her off me or we'll never make it to the bed. Kane thought.

Trying to lift her he made as if to carry her away.

"No baby. Not yet, sit back." J.J. whispered, against his chest still teasing and tasting. Her arousal rose with every sharp intake of breath and shudder from beneath her.

Moving her hand upward slightly she unbuttoned his loose jeans and opened the fly. Then reaching inside his boxers she freed his shaft completely.

J.J. stroked him slowly then more roughly. Loving the feel of him arching into her hand, she licked and nibbled his neck and earlobes.

"That's it baby. Mmm you like. Love the way you feel in my hand and the way you taste." she murmured into his neck, nipping him with her teeth.

"Want you, need you." J.J. moaned, leaning forward slightly.

Right here baby. J.J. thought, shifting so she could kiss him again.

As she deepened the kiss she brought her hips up then down slowly sheathing him.

AAAHH, Shit, Damn I wasn't expecting…ooohhh so good. He thought, as she began to move.

She nearly laughed when his eyes flew open in shock and pleasure.

"I couldn't wait." She whispered into his ear. "I needed you inside me… now!" She moaned as she picked up the pace.

His hands flew to her hips as he tried to slow her down, to prolong it. But it was too late. Even as he got his hands in position she arched her back and cried his name in climax.

It was too much and he followed immediately.

Kane/J.J.

Waking up late the next morning, J.J. looked at her sleeping love and smiled. She lay there propped up on one elbow. She simply enjoyed the sight of his well-muscled chest rising and falling evenly.

He looks so sweet, so innocent. J.J. thought gazing at his face. Why do so many people take pleasure in hurting him?

Opening his eyes, He saw J.J. staring down at him.

She looks odd, like something hurts. What is she seeing that could hurt her? He wondered.

Oh shit, how long has he been awake? J.J. wondered, when she noticed that his eyes were open.

"Morning love." J.J. said smiling.

My Jayla what was that look? He asked silently, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"What?" She asked, surprised at the confused look on his face.

You tell me? Kane thought, pointing to her and trying to mimic the expression he'd seen.

"Did I look like that?" J.J. asked, not realizing that she had.

Nodding he waited for her to explain.

"I guess I did then." J.J. said, trying to end the discussion.

Not so fast. He thought, grabbing her arm as she began to roll away.

Turning back to look at him, she knew he wanted and answer. He wasn't going to let her go until he got one.

"Ok you got me. I was wondering how someone so nice and cute." J.J. said, brushing her hand down his cheek. "Could have so many people who want to hurt you, It just doesn't make sense."

Always been like that. Father brought me here. I followed his orders and along the way made a lot of enemies. Kane thought, not bothered by what he had come to accept as normal.

Shrugging, he gave her a quick kiss and rolled out of bed.

Over breakfast, J.J. debated how to bring up Undertaker's little trick. She knew they also had to decide how to deal with the fallout of last night's payback.

"Babe, I hate to bring up bad things over a good breakfast. But we need to talk about a couple of things." J.J. said.

Kane waved his hand for her to continue.

"A few things happened last night that we didn't expect. The first was DX exploding like that. It could either be a good thing or a bad thing. It could destroy that little faction, or it could make them stronger. If they get stronger they are going to be out for blood. They will be determined to find the people responsible for their humiliation." J.J. said.

No we didn't expect that. I can't say I didn't enjoy it though. As for the rest we'll just have to wait and see. Kane thought, as he listened.

"The second is that Vince seems a lot more interested than we thought he would be. He called me into his office after the show." J.J. paused, waiting for some reaction.

He just wants to find out who did it before DX. So that he can use it somehow. Kane told himself.

"He asked me if I'd made the tape. Since we hadn't talked about that and technically I didn't 'make' it I told him no." J.J. said, uncomfortable with what she'd done.

"We need to decide how to handle the fallout here." J.J. said, pushing her plate away.

What is she talking about? We expected trouble from this. Kane thought, cocking his head in confusion.

"Well," She said, deciding to just lay it all out. "If we decide to deny it all the way we'll have to lie. I don't do that very well. If that's what you want to do we'll have to come up with what we want to say? Otherwise we might give conflicting answers." J.J. said.

"We can probably avoid answering some of the questions at least initially like I did Vince's last night. But eventually someone is going to ask us directly, 'Did you do it?'" When that happens do we lie?" J.J. said.

I won't have that problem. They'll never suspect the retard. Kane thought. But I don't want her lying. It could get her in trouble.

"No lie. Avoid if can." He said.

"If that's what you want. That is what we'll do." J.J. said smiling.

"Never suspect me. Retarded, you smart." Kane said. "Blame you."

I think that is the most he's ever said to me. J.J. thought proudly. I just wish he hadn't called himself a retard.

"But it's you they'll go after physically. I don't think Vince would let them hurt me. I wouldn't be able to work." J.J. said, trying to lighten the mood.

That's good. I don't want you getting hurt. Kane thought.

"Ok, so avoidance it is." J.J. confirmed.

Nodding again he reached out and tussled her hair.

"Good, now that we've settled that. I have to tell you something I know you won't like." J.J. said, psyching herself into telling, and preparing him.

What? Why is she being so careful? He wondered waiting patiently.

"Here goes. When I got my assignment sheet I saw that I had all the Ministry stuff. I was intentionally late. But I still somehow got there before the camera crew. Undertaker made a few more threats. But before anything happened the crew arrived. I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't." J.J. said in a rush of words.

How far will he take it? I've seen his cruelty. He's dangerous at the best of times. Kane thought, beginning to get more worried.

"Afterward, I checked my schedule against the crew's. There was a thirty-minute time difference. It was a setup, the crew was early." J.J. finished.

Standing abruptly, Kane paced for a few minutes.

I can't let this happen. She will not be hurt because of me. I won't allow it. He thought angrily.

He stopped pacing facing away from her.

"Will protect you." He said at last, his determination clear in his stance.

Even if I have to disobey Vince, or give in to Mark. Kane thought.

Getting up, J.J. moved to where she could see his face.

His rage was plainly written in his blazing eyes, and clenched jaw.

"Love, do you remember the promise I asked you to make?" J.J. asked softly.

Yes, but I promised you nothing. He thought, looking at her intently.

"I know you never gave your word. But you said you'd try. I need you to do that. I don't want to be used as a weapon to control you. Not by Undertaker, DX, or anyone." J.J. said, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Can you do that? Can you step back and let me deal with it?" J.J. asked, looking hopefully into his eyes.

I can't stand by and let them hurt you Jayla. Kane thought, reaching out to touch her face.

"Can't let hurt you." Kane said finally.

"If you let them use me like that it will only be the beginning. You'll be at their beck and call, a virtual slave. Are you willing to let that happen? Because I'm not," J.J. said sternly.

I'll find a way. If that's what it takes I'll do it. Kane thought.

"I can see those wheels turning babe. You can't protect me all the time even if you could go to the arenas. You still wouldn't be able to be with me every second." J.J. said, trying to make him see reason.

She's right. I can't protect her. Someone who is determined and patient can't be stopped. He thought miserably.

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled." J.J. said, knowing nothing had been settled.

It's not settled, not even close. Kane thought, but decided to drop it for now.

While Kane showered J.J. looked through his bags. She carefully noted his sizes.

Joining him in his room after she'd showered she saw him dressing.

Either he's lost weight or he intentionally buys his clothes big. I've always wondered about that. The colors he wears, or should I say lack of color. Everything he owns except his ring gear is black or gray. J.J. thought, making a note to buy smaller than the actual sizes she'd written down.

"Kane," J.J. said, as he pulled his shirt on. "I think I'm having an acute attack of shopitus."

She's sick? Kane thought, instantly worried.

J.J. had a hard time keeping a straight face. When she saw his eyes widen with concern.

"There's a cure, but I don't think you'll enjoy it." J.J. said, not able to look at him.

Whatever it is I'll do it. Kane thought, walking toward her.

"The cure is something all men dread." J.J. said softly, still looking at the floor.

"I must go SHOPPING!" J.J. yelled, jumping up and down.

"I must look, touch, try on and sample. I crave the sound of the cash register." J.J. cried, now running wildly around the room.

And Vince put me in an asylum. She's out of her mind. He thought smiling, as he watched her run over his bed and into her own room.

"Blouses, scarves, pants and shoes, Yes, I must try on shoes!" She bellowed, now tugging on his arm, and laughing.

If that doesn't make him decide to stay behind nothing will. I have to get away so I can get his gifts. J.J. thought. If he were Mike or Ron all I'd have to do is walk by the tool department and he'd be lost, but he isn't like that.

If shopping is how she wants to spend the day. I guess we're going shopping. He thought, looking down at her.

Without saying anything Kane put on his shoes. Then after grabbing his amplifier and his wallet he slid into his mask.

I don't think that worked. J.J. thought, watching him get ready to go.

All set. He thought, waiting for her to get her shoes.

Oh well, guess I have to find a way to shop with him there. J.J. told herself, as she bounced into her room and put her shoes on.

J.J. dragged her poor unsuspecting lover to the mall, where she set about visiting a wide variety of stores, all with Kane in tow.

Maybe I can bore him enough that he'll decide to take a break or something. J.J. thought.

I thought she wanted to buy something. Kane asked himself, as they walked out of the fourth store empty-handed.

"Oh, I'll bet they have my lotion." J.J. said, taking his hand and pulling him into Victoria's Secret.

I can't be in here. He thought, as he was brought into a store full of lacy under things.

Looking up he saw a mannequin modeling one such garment.

Oh god, he thought, when his mind spontaneously produced an image of J.J. dressed in it.

Good he's distracted. J.J. thought, choosing not only the outfit he was staring at but also another one.

Swallowing hard, Kane tore his gaze from the life-sized doll in front of him, only to find that he was now looking at a display of very tiny panties.

This must be where she got those tiny black ones she was wearing the other morning. He thought, feeling himself both blushing and getting aroused by the memory.

"I have what I came in for. Babe we can go." J.J. said, touching his arm to get his attention.

Good let's get out of here. Kane thought, leading her out quickly.

J.J. hid her smile at his embarrassment.

Going through a few more stores, J.J. managed to mix a few pairs of pants and some shirts for him in with the clothes for her.

The she took him into 'Sharper Image'. She talked him into trying out the massage chair. As soon as he was settled she left him there.

This isn't bad, but I'd rather get a massage from J.J. Kane thought.

Looking quickly, it didn't take her long to find a couple toys and gadgets she thought he'd like.

Walking back over to him she smiled when she saw he hadn't moved.

"You didn't fall asleep on me did you?" J.J. asked, bending over him and putting her hands on his chest.

Opening his eyes he shook his head and got up.

If she keeps this up she'll need another suitcase. Kane thought, laughing when he saw her carrying another bag.

Almost done, but I need one more thing. It has to be something special. J.J. thought, as they began window-shopping.

It was in a jewelry store window that she saw what she'd been looking for.

Now how do I get it without him seeing it? She wondered.

She looked around for something to distract him. Then she saw exactly what she needed walking toward them.

She slipped her notebook out of her pocket and wrote KANE in large letters with an arrow pointing his way. Then she hid the small sign from casual sight, while she waited for the teenaged boys to get a little closer.

Oh talk about luck. She thought, seeing that two of them were wearing WWF shirts.

When they were close enough J.J. took a step away from Kane and held up her little sign.

Looking up she saw that Kane was watching a little boy outside the toy store.

"Really." One of the boys asked as he approached.

"Yeah, think you can keep him busy for about ten minutes?" She asked, giving them each some paper and her pen.

"You bet we can." The boy said.

In seconds the teenagers surrounded Kane.

J.J. quickly slipped into the shop to make her purchase.

Stepping back out she waited for the boys to leave.

"Wow," She said. "It's a good thing I'm cured. If we don't get going I'll be late for that staff meeting."

Cured, he thought laughing to himself.

Getting back to the hotel they brought the bags up. Then put them in the corner of her room.

Picking up her gear she gave him a quick kiss and hug before heading out.

"Behave yourself now." J.J. called over her shoulder, as she walked through her room.

J.J.

Once she'd closed the door. J.J. practically ran to the elevators. Then she flew across the lobby.

I really am going to be late. She thought, as she stopped to buy wrapping paper, boxes and tape. On a whim she also picked up all sorts of decorations.

May as well go crazy, J.J. thought, as she paid for her purchases.

Getting to the arena, J.J. went straight to the meeting. Walking in she barely had time to put her bag down before Vince arrived

All through the meeting she could feel someone staring at her.

Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing you've even noticed them. Don't look for them. J.J. told herself, as she focused on Vince's speech.

When the meeting was over J.J. rushed out to get rid of her gear. Once she'd locked it up she went to the training room.

"Pete," J.J. said walking in. "Could I talk to you for a few minutes."

"Sure, just close and lock the door." He said.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" J.J. asked him.

"Actually, yes I am. I'm headed to Tulsa for my father's birthday." Pete replied.

"Oh," she sighed.

"Why do you ask? Is there something you needed?" Pete asked.

"Well tomorrow is Kane's birthday. I didn't know who else to invite." J.J. said.

"Oh, that's too bad. I would have loved to help him celebrate." He said sounding honestly disappointed.

"Can you think of anyone else he'd want there?" J.J. asked.

"No, unfortunately I can't think of anyone. Are you sure it's the twenty-sixth?" Pete asked.

"According to his license it is. Why?" She replied.

"Because quite honestly, I don't remember anyone celebrating it last year," Pete said with a shrug.

"Oh well, if it isn't I'm going to be embarrassed." J.J. said getting up. "Guess it's just the two of us then."

"Thanks Pete." She said unlocking the door.

"Anytime, I'm just sorry it didn't work out." Pete replied, as he walked her out.

Walking in for the talent meeting, she could feel the tension in the air.

She saw the whole DX crew staring daggers at her.

Prove it! J.J. thought, returning their stare and trying to look puzzled.

Looking around she caught the Undertaker staring too. His feral grin was back. As if he were contemplating all the different ways he could hurt her.

Finally, Vince arrived. He went on and on about how all material that airs has to be cleared by him before it goes to the Techs. He said that the days of playing anything you want are over.

Sure, and that goes for everyone but DX right? J.J. thought, knowing Vince's usual double standard.

She listened as a variety of matches were requested for the next two events.

"Much better." Vince said. "But we have enough now."

"On to other business, J.J., I liked the way your shots of DX turned out. So at the next event you will do the layout for the Ministry. I'll have the room all arranged for you." He finished.

I wonder what the chances are he'd change that to the hotel. J.J. asked herself.

Probably slim to none. She thought, answering her own question.

When the meeting was dismissed, J.J. went through her usual event day routine. But she was distracted.

I have to find a way to not be alone with them. Maybe Kane could hide out again. No if he got caught he'd really be in trouble. J.J. thought, arguing with herself.

Would Vince agree to an assistant? Probably not, this whole thing reeks of a setup. Ok then if he wants to play rough I guess I'll have to as well. I'll probably lose but I'll go down swinging. She decided at last.

The event went off without a hitch.

Even DX is keeping their cool. I wonder what they're up to. Aside from trying to find the ones who managed to get them. J.J. thought, knowing it had to be something.

After the event ended J.J. went to Vince's office.

She knocked and waited to be invited in.

"What can I do for you J.J.?" Vince asked cordially.

Stop the false niceties. I know you and Undertaker set this up. But what are you getting out of it. J.J. wondered looking at his completely false smile.

"I don't suppose I can have another photographer or an assistant work with me next week?" J.J. said. "It was a real bear to get all of DX done in the two days. The Ministry has more people."

Hey that actually sounded like a good reason. J.J. thought proud of herself.

"Sorry no, we can't spare anyone. They'll all be covering the autograph session that I just booked." He said.

And I bet you have Kane there the whole day. J.J. thought, the smell of a screw job getting stronger by the second.

"That's too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to say anything. But now I have to. Undertaker has twice made serious threats of bodily harm to me." J.J. said.

"You just don't want to be separated from your friend the retard. Well this is your JOB DAMN IT!" He said angrily.

"Now you wait one minute. You are the one who said and I quote 'If anyone give you a problem just come to me and I will handle it.' I didn't come forward before because it was just as easy to avoid them. Now I can't. What I was going to say is that IF he or any of his boys tries anything I will defend myself. If someone gets hurt I wanted you aware ahead of time that it was a possibility." J.J. said calmly.

Vince opened his mouth to argue but J.J. cut him off.

"I know my job Vince. You've never had cause to doubt that. If you do I'm sure we could find a mutually acceptable way to terminate my contract." J.J. said smiling sweetly.

"Whatever. Just be sure you get the shots." Vince said.

"If I can given the allotted time and the circumstances I will." J.J. replied, walking out.

Picking up the rest of her gear, J.J. headed back to the hotel.

Getting to the hotel she stopped at the desk. She made arrangements for a Birthday cake to be delivered to her room and setup for eight o'clock the next night.

Opening the door quietly, she looked inside before entering.

Good it's empty. She thought, crossing the room and hiding the party things under her bed.

J.J. showered quickly and joined Kane in his room.

"Vince message, Autograph before event." Kane said.

"Yeah, he told me about it earlier. All the photographers, except me will be covering it." J.J. said.

Man he's going to blow a gasket. J.J. thought, dreading the question she knew was on his mind.

Why not you? Kane thought, getting up and looking at her with his head cocked.

"I've been assigned to do a photo layout of The Ministry." J.J. said. "I couldn't get out of it, or get some help. I tried but Vince wouldn't budge. I did tell him about what's been happening. I also told him if they tried anything I'd defend myself."

Defend yourself? He thought skeptically, his doubt written clearly in his expression.

"I may not look it, but I've got a mean right hook, especially if I have a camera hanging from my fist." J.J. said, smiling at him and waggling her eyebrows.

I guess a camera upside the head would even stun Mark for a couple seconds. Kane thought, unable to take his eyes off his daring girlfriend.

"Anyway I'm not going to spend the next two days worrying about it. I can think of better things to do." J.J. said.

So can I. Kane thought smiling.

"Yeah, we can watch a movie or two." J.J. said, sitting down on the couch.

She knew by his expression that watching movies was the last thing on his mind.

Shaking his head he began walking toward her, then taking a seat on the couch.

"Or we could play cards." J.J. said.

"Maybe a board game, I'm sure I could find something in the gift shop." She said standing up.

She can't be serious. Kane thought, shaking his head again.

"Oh, you don't like those ideas either." J.J. said sounding disappointed.

*** STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT TO FOLLOW***

"I know," J.J. said, kneeling down in front of him.

God, I hate to resort to something like this. But I'm at a loss for another way to do it. J.J. thought, smiling up at him.

I've tried to get him to show me how to please him but he never seems to understand. I don't want to flat out tell him what to do, that would only embarrass him. He's so good at giving me pleasure, making me cry out and plead for more. But he can't give me those verbal cues; he really needs to know he can show me. I hope this helps. J.J. thought.

She smiled up at him suggestively and slid her hands up the inside of his thighs. When he opened them she moved closer.

Putting her hands on his hips, she pulled forward. After a moment he realized what she wanted and moved to the edge of the couch.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She asked, sliding her palms over his bare chest.

Yeah, something like that. He thought, as she toyed with his hardened nipples.

"Or was something like this?" She asked, bending over and putting her open mouth over his obvious bulge.

Oh shit! Mmm. Kane thought, as she first blew her warm breath through his sweats then rubbed her face against him.

Kane clutched the edges of the couch, as she continued to torment him through thin material of his pants.

J.J. brought her hands up and down, caressing his inner thighs. She made sure to barely brush against his sack with every pass.

She's killing me. God why is she teasing me like this? Kane wondered, briefly as his head rolled back and forth against the couch.

I wonder how long he'll let me do this to him. Before he stops me or frees himself from his pants. J.J. wondered, perfectly content listening to his harsh breathing and watching him writhe.

Looking up at him, J.J. kept up the torture by running her hand up and down his shaft.

Enough! Please touch me, He pleaded silently, barely able to keep himself in control.

Meeting his lust filled eyes, J.J. slowly licked her lips.

You are going to be the death of me. He thought, cupping her cheek.

Turning her head she licked his thumb, and then drew it into her mouth.

I can't take anymore. He thought, as the sensation of his thumb in her warm mouth shot directly to his loins.

God, I have got to get her to touch me. He thought, rocking his hips upward.

Getting there, she thought, as he pressed himself more firmly against her wandering hand.

While she continued to swirl her tongue around his captured digit, he bowed off the couch.

Using his free hand he pushed his sweats and boxers down over his hips.

The feel of her hand coming to the top of his pants and touching him was almost too much.

It's about time. She thought, as he collapsed back onto the couch.

Grasping both the waistbands she pulled them lower. The licking and nipping his hip she pulled them the rest of the way off.

Now, he thought, sure she would touch him.

Running her hands up his legs again, she touched, licked and teased everywhere but where he wanted it the most.

Swallowing, Kane reached down and pulled her upward hoping she'd understand what he needed.

When he released her she was directly over his belly button, so she began to lick around it.

He's getting desperate. J.J. thought, seeing it plainly on his face.

Mmm, I can't stand it. How can she not see what I want? What I need? He thought, desperate for relief.

Reaching down he wrapped his hand around his throbbing member. Holding the back of her neck with his other hand, He turned her head. Brushing it's cum slick head against her lips.

"UUMmm," J.J. moaned.

It's about time baby. She thought, opening her mouth to lick her lips, teasing him.

Need more. He thought, as her breath caressed him.

When she opened her mouth, He pushed her forward a little. Sliding the head between her lips.

Sorry J.J. but oh shit I need. He thought, feeling a little bad for pushing her.

That's it baby. Mmm, she thought, taking him deeper into her mouth.

Yes, finally so good. He moaned silently, as she began to suck him.

Uugh, he thought.

The feel of her lips and tongue sliding over his shaft then the occasional brush of her teeth over his tender flesh brought him closer.

Tangling his fingers into her short hair. Pushing his head into the back of the couch he closed his eyes. He began unconsciously setting the pace. Moving her head to increase her speed and rocking his hips to meet her.

UUMM, so good. That's what I wanted. Show me how to please you. J.J. thought, becoming more and more aroused by his taste and the look of intense concentration of his face.

Just a little more. He thought. So close.

Reaching down again, he moved her hand from his thigh to his scrotum. Then stroked with her a moment before releasing her.

So you want this too. J.J. thought, kneading his sack as he'd shown her.

That's it! He thought, returning his hand to her head.

She heard his breathing turn to sharp gasps a he moved just a little faster.

Feeling his balls draw up in her hand she knew he was close.

Suddenly he bowed up off the couch. His hips rocking repeatedly as he filled her mouth with his seed.

MMM, damn he tastes good. J.J. thought, taking what he offered.

Still kneeling between his legs, she looked up at him. She was watching his breathing slow, and smiling at his contented expression.

Opening his eyes he looked down at her. He expected her to be angry, because he'd forced her.

She's not upset? She's actually smiling? He thought, surprised by this realization.

"It took you long enough." J.J. said, brushing her hand up his thigh, hoping he'd understand.

She wanted me to do that? He thought confused.

Standing up she bent forward and kissed him. Then breaking the kiss she met his gaze and smiled.

"I don't know how you like to be touched unless you show me. So I made you show me." J.J. said, bending to steal another kiss.

Next time don't kill me, tell me. He thought.

Standing up he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed.

J.J.

Waking early J.J. carefully slipped out of the bed and went to her room. Showering quickly she then got dressed.

She closed and locked her side of the connecting door. Going over to the bed she pulled out the wrapping paper and tape.

Humming along with the radio she began wrapping his gifts.

Clothes are a pretty lame gift. But he looks like he could use some new stuff. Knowing him he won't bother until they fall off of him. J.J. thought, as she finished the last shirt.

Now these are just for fun. She thought, smiling as she wrapped the three gifts from 'Sharper Image'.

Finally, she thought pulling out the last item.

"Now the last, I have something special from the heart." J.J. said to herself, as she laid it back in the box.

Now I have to put up the party decorations. She thought, getting up.

From the bag she pulled streamers, balloons, noisemakers and even silly hats.

"I'll never get him to wear this. But I gotta try." She said quietly, as she looked at the glitter covered birthday boy hat.

Moving around the room she decorated it as if they were expecting tons of people.

Finally, she put some champagne poppers on the table and hid a can of silly string under it.

Looking around she decided to put the gifts out of sight just in case.

Housekeeping is going to be pissed with me. But I'll leave a huge tip. It'll be worth it. She thought knowing the poppers and silly string would make a hell of a mess.

Just as she was checking everything one more time she heard a knock on the door.


	28. Chapter 28 rated ma

**Chapter 28**

Kane

Rolling over half-asleep Kane reached for her. But found the bed empty and cold. Prying his eyes open he looked at the clock.

Nine? How can she be up this early? We only went to sleep four hours ago.

Getting out of bed he pulled on some sweats. Then rubbing his bleary eyes, He went into the main room.

She's not here and the door is closed? That is really odd. He thought, crossing the room.

Why would she close it? He wondered deciding to find out.

Reaching out he found the door was locked. Bringing his hand up he knocked.

J.J./Kane

Going to the door J.J. unlocked it and opened it a crack, then re-locked it. Opening it just a little more she slipped through and pulled it closed behind her.

What is she up to now? Kane wondered, watching her strange behavior.

"Morning," she said, walking past him and ignoring the puzzled look on his face.

"Are you going back to bed or do you want breakfast?" J.J. asked, sitting down and picking up the menu.

I'd better stay up. No telling what she's cooked up now. Kane thought, joining her.

"Umm, pancakes sound good." J.J. decided.

Damn it's going to be tough to get around his questions. I can already see them forming. J.J. thought, when she caught him staring at her.

She'll tell me. Kane thought, staring at her throughout breakfast.

"I'll go get changed and we can go workout." J.J. said, jumping up before he was done eating.

Finishing up he got ready to go to the gym. As he was slipping on his mask he saw her slip back in.

"Come on, we got so much to do today." J.J. said, pulling on his arm.

I don't remember making any plans; Kane thought to himself, this just keeps getting more and more weird.

Stepping out into the hall as she pulled on his hand leading him down the hall, I've just got to keep him busy so he can't ask. J.J. thought.

After finishing their workouts they headed back upstairs. He'd barely gotten on a pair of jeans and she was already there pacing impatiently.

"Hey, you want me to give you a quick shave before we go?" J.J. asked.

Where did all this energy come from? Kane thought nodding.

"Good have a seat and we'll do it." J.J. said, indicating the lid.

It didn't take long before she was done and wiping away the excess foam.

"Smooth as a baby's bottom." J.J. said, kissing his cheek and laughing.

Not as much fun as last time but I did need a shave. Kane thought, as she finished.

The arcade is perfect. Those places are always a zoo. It'll be impossible for him to ask any questions in there. J.J. thought, as he finished dressing.

He drives so he can't talk. J.J. thought, as they got to the SUV.

"Pull into this parking lot right here." J.J. said, pointing to their right.

Where are we? He wondered, looking at the huge warehouse in front of him.

"Come on slowpoke." J.J. said, knocking on his window.

I've never seen her like this before. He thought, hoping she'd slow down so they could talk.

Taking his hand she walked quickly to the front door and right in.

They were immediately assaulted by a riot of flashing lights, bells, horns and shouting.

Whipping his head around, He concentrated on one sound to try and ease the overload he felt.

Unperturbed by the mayhem, J.J. led him around a wall and directly into the center of the chaos.

"You didn't want to play board games. So I thought you'd like these." J.J. shouted to him.

Kane nodded, as he quickly adapted to the madness surrounding him.

Walking up the booth, J.J. changed fifty dollars into the required tokens.

Walking around together they looked at the games for a few minutes. Then they started playing them. They were pretty evenly matched which surprised J.J.

Before long J.J. knew he was completely distracted and had forgotten about what he wanted to ask.

This is great. Kane thought, as they played.

I can't believe he's so good at these things. J.J. thought, when he beat her again.

Occasionally, Kane would be recognized and sign a few autographs.

"Oohh, laser tag." J.J. said loudly, tugging on his arm.

Laser tag? He thought, looking at the sign she indicated.

"Can we play please?" J.J. yelled.

Sure but you'll have to tell me how. He thought nodding.

Bringing him upstairs, they read the rules and objective of the game.

"Same team or separate?" The operator asked.

J.J. looked at Kane and was surprised when he indicated split.

Once they were outfitted they stepped aside.

Looking up, J.J. saw a spark of mischief and amusement in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it. No way will you get me first." J.J. said laughing.

Nodding, Kane just kept nudging her.

Once there were enough players for two teams of three the game began.

Moving into the maze from different areas they began to hunt one another.

Obviously this wasn't made for people my size. Kane thought, crouching as he moved.

Hearing the hit tone go off, J.J. waited, and then a blue light started flashing.

One blue member out, I hope it wasn't Kane. J.J. thought

Seeing movement on his left Kane brought his pistol up and fired.

Got him, He thought hearing the tone and then seeing the red light.

Was it J.J.? Kane wondered, trying to see.

Nope it was someone else. He thought happily.

Sighting down her pistol J.J. fired and was rewarded with a blue light.

Shoot only Kane is left. J.J. thought.

Another red light flared and J.J. knew she and Kane were alone in the maze.

If she gets me I'll never hear the end of it. Kane thought idly, as he began moving cautiously.

J.J. on the other hand had decided lower is better.

He'll be looking to shoot at normal height. This will give me the extra second I need. J.J. thought, as she crawled through the halls.

Crouching down in a corner Kane listened trying to hear her moving.

She didn't see me. He thought, grinning as she crawled past the intersection in front of him.

Where is he hiding? J.J. thought. For that matter how is he hiding, he's way too big.

Stepping out behind her he knocked on the wall.

Shit! J.J. thought, rolling over and bringing her laser pistol up.

Reaching out he snatched it from her hand.

"Brat." She said, getting up.

Laughing, he threw her over his shoulder and went looking for the exit.

Tie is good. He thought, laughing at her struggles.

"Would someone please tell this great brute that you don't take prisoners in laser tag?" J.J. said, as he carried her out.

The assembled group dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Oh, somebody shoot him would you." J.J. said, trying to wiggle her way off his shoulder.

This only made them laugh harder.

Handing the operator back the guns he finally put J.J. down.

"Oh, just you wait. I'll get you back for this." J.J. said laughing.

They stripped off the other gear, and then headed back downstairs.

This is such a great day. He thought, as they played some more games.

"Ok, big guy." J.J. said after a while. "We have to get back. I made us dinner reservations."

Nodding, Kane walked out with her.

Getting back to the hotel they headed upstairs.

"Hun would you mind wearing that nice button down and black jeans for me," J.J. asked, feeling awkward telling him how to dress.

She's never asked me to do that before. Is this part of whatever she's up to? He thought confused.

Then shrugging his shoulders he nodded.

J.J. changed quickly and slipped into his room while he was combing his hair.

Wow! He thought, coming out into the bedroom.

She looks incredible. He said to himself, admiring the way the crème colored blouse and black pants hugged her body.

I've never seen her in anything but jeans and blacks. He thought, liking her dressed like this.

Looking up J.J. wolf whistled.

"Boy I love that on you." J.J. said.

Kane just shrugged self-consciously.

Compared to you I'm wearing greasy coveralls. He thought, looking down at himself.

"Come on handsome. We don't want to miss our reservation." J.J. said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Arriving at the restaurant J.J. stopped in front and got out.

What's she doing? He wondered when she handed the keys to a young man.

Walking in, Kane couldn't help but admire the room.

It's huge. Everyone is dressed up? That's why she asked me to wear this. He realized.

Following her up to the podium, Kane noted the odd look from the man standing there.

"Kane, party of two." J.J. said calmly, even though the host's attitude sucked.

"Right this way." He said, leading them to a table toward the back.

This is good. I hate sitting in the middle of the room. J.J. thought.

Taking his seat, Kane looked around.

"Not tell me nice." Kane said quietly, carefully keeping the amplifier out of sight.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come if I told you they had a dress code." J.J. said smiling.

You're right I probably wouldn't. He thought nodding.

The table was small so they were sitting closely, not that either of them cared.

They ordered and Kane as impressed with the food.

When the check came, Kane reached for it and his wallet.

"No love, I'm paying." J.J. said.

No, I'm not going to let you pay. He thought, shaking his head emphatically.

"I thought you might say that." J.J. said, watching as he opened his wallet.

Where is everything? He thought, embarrassed that he'd been robbed.

"Don't worry; I took the liberty of making sure you couldn't pay. Everything is safely back at the hotel." J.J. said, smiling sweetly.

Why you little aaaggghh… He thought.

Kane shook his head and put his hands up covering his face.

She's impossible. He thought, shaking his head with dismay.

Taking the folder she put her credit card inside and waited. When it had been returned they left.

Once they were back at the hotel they headed upstairs.

"Baby, I'm going to change, I'll see you in a bit." She said, as they reached their floor.

Nodding Kane opened his door.

Good the cake is here just like I asked. Oh no, I don't think candles are a good idea. She said, removing them from the table.

J.J. changed into jeans and a comfortable shirt, and then she unlocked the connecting door. Walking over she turned out the lights, then stood by the switch waiting.

It won't be long until he gets curious. J.J. thought smiling.

Going into his room, Kane changed and sat down on the couch waiting for her.

What's taking her so long? He wondered, looking toward the door.

Then he remembered how weird she'd acted that morning.

I wonder what she hiding in there? He asked himself.

He actually managed another five minutes. Before he grabbed his amplifier and went to the door.

Bringing his hand up to knock Kane hesitated.

Is it still locked? He wondered, deciding to try the knob first.

Nope, now it's open? He thought his curiosity mounting.

Opening the door he was shocked to see the room dark.

Where is she? He thought a second before the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" J.J. yelled, loving the look of total shock.

What is this? What's happening here? He wondered, stepping into the room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Kane, Happy birthday to you." J.J. sang walking toward him.

I think I've totally shocked him he had no idea. J.J. thought happily.

Kane's eyes wandered around the room. He looked with wonder at the streamers and balloons. Then he looked at J.J. totally confused.

"Don't look so confused. It is your birthday right?" J.J. said, suddenly not sure this was a good idea.

She did all this for my birthday? Kane thought, amazed that she'd bother since he'd never celebrated his birth.

Still looking bewildered, Kane nodded and allowed her to bring him to the table.

"Have a seat." J.J. said, sitting down and putting on an outrageously hideous party hat with a huge feather on it.

Kane sat down next to her. Then looking up he started laughing at her hat.

"Laugh all you want. You have to wear that one." J.J. said pointing to the glitter covered birthday boy hat.

He just looked at her.

"No hat, no cake." J.J. said. "Birthday rules you know." J.J. said, expecting him to laugh at birthday rules.

She knows more about the rules than I do. I've never done this before. Kane thought, putting on the hat.

I hope she doesn't get upset that I don't know the rules. He thought waiting to see what happened next.

He actually put it on, J.J. thought, amazed.

Getting up she got her camera. Then standing beside him she took a picture of them together.

"Ok, now cake." J.J. said, handing him the knife.

"Go ahead, make a wish and cut the cake." J.J. said when he didn't move.

I wish someday that I could make you as happy as you make me. Kane thought, and then cut the cake.

"Now don't tell anyone your wish." J.J. said smiling.

J.J. took the knife back and cut him a huge piece.

"I hope you like chocolate." She said, as she gave it to him.

You should have the first piece. He thought, trying to give it to her.

"Birthday boy always gets first piece." She said giving it back. "Besides I'd explode if I ate all that."

Cutting herself a smaller piece J.J. ate slowly watching him.

Oh don't tell me he's never celebrated his birthday. J.J. thought sadly, as she watched him look around between bites.

Now I really wish that at least Pete could have been here. He should have a real party, a huge one. She thought, looking down so he wouldn't see her unshed tears.

"Ok, now the fun stuff." J.J. said getting up.

I should have done more than just a cake and a few gifts. She thought, as she cleared away the plates and cake.

There's more? He thought, unable to think of anything that would make today better.

All of today must have been to keep this a secret. But it was incredible. He said to himself, looking at her.

"Close your eyes gorgeous and no peeking." J.J. said.

Anything you say. He thought squeezing his eyes shut.

Checking to see that his eyes were closed, J.J. went to get the gifts. Putting them down on the table she sat back down.

"Ok, you can open them now." She said, watching his face.

Opening his eyes he saw two piles of brightly colored packages. One pile was made up of larger packages and the other of three smaller packages.

"Birthday gifts. You're always supposed to get presents on your birthday, even if you buy them yourself." J.J. said when she saw his confusion.

She never stops. She's always giving. Why the heck does she do this for me? He thought, not even feeling his eyes fill.

Oh no, I've upset him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. She thought, as the tears slid down his cheeks.

I have to fix this, gotta get him to laugh or something. J.J. thought, suddenly remembering the silly string.

"Oh no, now you've done it. Crying on your birthday just isn't allowed." J.J. said, leaning forward and grabbing the can under the table.

What? Did I ruin it? He thought, worried for just a second.

Then he saw the evil smile on her face a second before she jumped up wielding a can.

"Your sentence for this offense is Silly String." J.J. said, bringing up the can and beginning to spray him.

What is that? He cried silently falling over backward in an attempt to avoid getting hit.

J.J. moved closer and continued to spray him.

OH, so she wants to play that way does she? He thought, suddenly understanding what she was doing.

Reaching up he pulled her down on top of him. Then he turned her hand forcing her to spray herself.

They fought over the can until it was empty. Then they got a good look at each other and started laughing.

"Just look at this mess you've made." J.J. said. "Don't move, I've gotta have a picture of this."

She took a couple shots of him lying there covered in neon yellow string. Then she took a few of them together.

My mask! He thought when he realized he wasn't wearing it.

He brought his hands up covering his face, as she tried to shoot another one.

How could I have forgotten? Its J.J. she makes me feel so normal. She makes me forget I'm a freak. Kane realized a second later.

"Oh shit! Love I'm so sorry. I didn't think." J.J. said, yanking the film from the camera and destroying it.

"It can't be developed. No one will ever see them." J.J. said.

Why is she sorry? I'm the one who's ruining all she did today. He thought sadly.

"But don't think this means I'm going to forget how goofy you look right now." J.J. said, laughing at the sticky mess clinging to him.

Bringing his hands down he looked up at her.

If I look half as bad as her I must look ridiculous. He thought, laughing along with her.

"Ok, now where were we?" J.J. asked, reaching down to pull a clump of string out of his hair.

Right here, He thought, pulling her down onto the floor.

Then rolling over so that she was half trapped beneath him, Smiling he brushed a strand of string off her face, Then leaned in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I like that a lot. But I don't think that's where we were?" J.J. said when he broke the kiss.

"You were about to open your birthday gifts." J.J. said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Nodding Kane let her up. They helped each other remove the majority of the sting they were wearing. Then they took their seats again.

"Well, are you going to open them or keep me waiting forever?" J.J. said teasingly, when he made no move toward the packages.

Which one first? Is there an order I should use? He wondered apprehensively, waiting for some clue from her.

"Just pick one love. Order doesn't matter." J.J. said quietly.

The one I want you to open last isn't on the table yet. She thought.

Kane picked up the first package from the stack of flat boxes. Putting it on the table in front of him, He began to carefully open every seam. Sliding his fingers under the tape,

I don't want to ruin it. She must have spent a long time making them this way. Kane thought.

He's acting like its going to bite him, J.J. thought, amused by his behavior.

Finally having removed the paper he saw a plain white box.

J.J. watched him closely as he lifted the lid.

I hope buying him clothes doesn't upset him. I don't want him to think I'm trying to dress him. J.J. thought, waiting for a reaction.

A shirt and it almost like the ones I always wear. Kane thought surprised that she'd noticed his clothes at all.

Seeing his eyes light up she knew she was all right.

I like this color. He thought. It's blue green like Jayla's eyes.

"Next!" J.J. cried, grabbing the box and throwing it backward over her shoulder.

Shaking his head, Kane laughed at her as he folded the shirt and put it aside.

Oh, he's going to be here all night at this pace. J.J. thought, as he opened the second as slowly as the first.

Lifting the cover of the second box revealed a pair of jeans.

He seems just as happy with those. Guess clothes were a good idea. Besides I'm tired of always seeing him in black and gray. J.J. thought.

The third box was another set of jeans.

By this time his slow pace was killing J.J. She was dying for him to get to the fun stuff. As he put the fourth box down on the table J.J. got up.

"You can keep opening them your way. But I have always thought this way was more fun." J.J. said into his ear.

Then taking his hands she put them on the taped seam down the back.

"Now just pull." J.J. said.

Ok, he thought, yanking on the paper.

She's right that is more fun. He thought, enjoying the sound of the paper tearing. He also liked that he'd get to see what it was faster.

Using this method, he quickly dispatched the stack of larger boxes.

Looking at the results, he saw two pairs each of jeans and sweat pants. There were also five new Henley shirts, not one of them black or gray.

"I know clothes are a lame gift." J.J. said with a laugh. "But I'm so tired of seeing you always wear black and gray, I had to do it."

"Not lame like Thank you." Kane said, with a little difficulty.

"You ain't done yet buddy." J.J. laughed.

"Too much." He replied.

"Too bad, I had a hell of a time keeping them hidden from you at the mall yesterday." J.J. said, laughing at his expression.

Got these with me there? How? He asked himself, knowing they hadn't gotten separated at all.

Kane reached forward almost shyly and picked up another box. This time he went a little slower but not as slow as the first two.

When he opened the top he saw a key chain attached to a box with six buttons.

Looking a little confused he pressed one.

"Fuck Off." The box said, in a mechanical voice.

Kane was so surprised he nearly dropped it. Smiling he looked at J.J. and pressed the next button.

"Eat Shit!" it squawked, making Kane laugh.

"You're dead." The box declared, when he pressed the third button.

"I thought you would get a kick out of that." J.J. said, laughing at his reaction.

The other three buttons said, "Get lost, Loser and Shithead."

All of which had Kane shaking with mirth.

Opening the next box he found a similar key chain. This time however it made a variety of disgusting noises. Things like Burps, farts and even puking, among others.

"Why do guys all like those things so much?" J.J. asked when it made him laugh almost hard enough to fall out of his chair.

In response, he pointed it at her and pressed the fart button.

The last box revealed a new bottle of massage oil and a warming unit.

Kane just smiled, looking forward to trying it out.

Then he got up and pulled her to her feet.

As he held her close she didn't even need to see his face. She could almost feel how thrilled he was.

"Do too much." Kane said, quietly as he held her.

"I could never do enough to return what you've already given me." J.J. said, rubbing his back.

Kane looked down at her with obvious confusion.

"You have no idea how good you make me feel, do you? When you're around I feel giddy, I want to be silly and run around like a two year old. I want to try everything. I've never felt that way before. It's all because of you." J.J. said, holding him more tightly.

I can't let him see me crying. I won't ruin his day. J.J. thought, trying to get herself under control.

But I haven't done anything to make her feel that. All I've done is take. He thought, hearing her words.

When they finally separated, Kane sat back down. J.J. went to the dresser and picked up the last gift.

Walking up behind him she put the box down on the table. This one was not wrapped. It was a black velvet jeweler's box.

Then J.J. moved back to her chair so she could see his reaction.

Opening the cover slowly he saw a wonderful silver pendant on a chain.

She's done so much already today and now this. He thought, removing it from its box.

Holding the pendant in his palm, He allowed the chain to dangle between his fingers.

"Do you know what that is?" J.J. asked.

He shook his head no, unable to trust his voice.

"It's a Celtic love knot. That stone in the center is a Tiger's eye, symbolizing strength." J.J. said, hoping he'd still like it once he knew.

Strength in love, J.J. thought. Let's hope my love gives you strength and not weakness.

Bringing his eyes up to meet hers, He tried to make sense of the riot of emotions he was being bombarded with.

Why do I want to wrap my arms around her, and hold her? Keep her safe in my arms for the rest of my life and longer. He thought, surprised at the intensity of his need for her.

Then he began to realize that the feeling wasn't new. He'd wanted that for a while.

What does it mean? He asked himself.

"Hey, I'm all out of silly string so don't you cry on me." J.J. said teasingly, as she saw him tearing up.

He smiled, remembering her unexpected attack earlier.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" J.J. asked, getting up.

Nodding, Kane handed her the necklace.

"I got a solid chain so you wouldn't have to deal with the clasp. They always drive me nuts." She babbled, as she slid the chain over his head.

Coming around to the front she looked at him.

"Good it's not too long." J.J. said smiling.

Bringing his hand up he held the knot for a moment.

"I think I'll leave this mess until morning." J.J. said. "But right now I need a shower. I don't want to go to bed covered in silly string."

Nodding Kane gathered his gifts and went into his room.

Stepping out of the shower Kane dried off. Then put the knot back on. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats while walking into the main room.

Meanwhile J.J. was drying her hair. Then she took out the negligee she'd hidden in the bathroom earlier.

Walking toward the connecting door J.J. started getting butterflies.

Knock it off. It's not like you haven't already been together. J.J. told herself.

Listening closely she heard the TV and no shower.

Peeking in she saw him on the couch with his laid his head back.

"Excuse me." J.J. said, leaning against the door jam.

Opening his eyes he lifted his head and looked toward her voice.

Well I guess that's a good reaction. J.J. thought self-consciously, as his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

Damn, that looks better than I imagined. He thought, shocked but pleased by her attire.

He tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. Getting up he walked toward her.

Hey these things do work. She thought, seeing his obvious arousal as he moved closer.

Reaching out he slid one hand behind her neck. Cupping the back of her head, He drew her forward for a kiss, deepening it almost instantly.

His other hand roamed freely over the silk and lace concoction molded to her body.

With a whimper of pleasure her hands began to travel along his body, as unrestrained need took over.

Still braced in the doorway she deepened the kiss further. Then tangling her hands in his hair she held him to her.

"Uuggh," She moaned, when his hand traveled down and covered her mound.

What's this? He thought when his fingers slipped through the lace and brushed against her damp folds.

Smiling against her lips he pushed his fingers through and into her.

"Shit, Kane I... I that feels so good." She cried, as he began to move his fingers within her.

Breaking the kiss he bent and began to tease her neck with his beard, tongue and teeth. Making her jerk and twitch against him.

AAAhhh, he thought, when her hand found its way into his boxers and began to stroke him roughly.

Bending farther he suckled her nipples through the lace and satin covering them. All the while he was still sliding his fingers into her over and over.

"Baby please, I need you now." She pleaded, wanting him inside her.

Bringing his head up to meet her gaze he smiled and shook his head no. Then returned to the sweet torture he'd started.

Moving lower he pulled himself out of her reach.

"oohh," J.J. whimpered, as he pulled his shaft from her grasp. "Baby where are you going need to touch…"

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhh," She cried, loudly when his tongue suddenly penetrated her.

Damn I love seeing her that way. Completely at my mercy, He laughed to himself, as he spread both the lacy patch covering her and her delicious wet folds.

Now on both knees he lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder.

Much better, He thought when he saw that this gave him much greater access to her.

Pushing the two fingers from one hand into her he used his other hand to keep the lace and her lips open.

I like this slit; it gives complete access without having to undress her. He thought.

"Shit ohhh shit baby don't stop. PLEASE DON'T STOP." She cried.

I have no intention to. He thought, beginning to move his hand more rapidly.

Then using his teeth and tongue he began to tug and tease her clit.

Reaching down she braced herself by sliding both hands into his hair and hanging on in addition to pressing herself back into the door jam.

That's it baby, mmmmhhh. He thought, as her hips began to rock meeting his strokes. Cum for me I want to taste you.

"uuuutttthhh…ummm shit baby..." Her cries became more and more incoherent.

He continued to lick and suck her clit while rapidly finger fucking her. Her hips began moving faster.

Yeah that's it almost… I can feel you tightening give it to me. He thought, moving a little faster when he knew she was close.

"NOW OH NOW." She screamed as she came.

Moving quickly he replaced his fingers with his tongue lapping up her juices as they flowed freely.

When her writhing stopped he looked up at her smiling.

"Damn baby that was…ummm incredible." She moaned, turned on by the sight of him kneeling between her legs.

Standing up he wrapped her leg around his waist and pressing her back against the wall guided his aching cock into her.

Yes, that's so good. He thought, watching her eyes as he pushed into her.

Bending he nuzzled her neck as he felt her inner walls stretching around him.

"uuuhhh oh feels so good baby." She whispered, bringing her hands up his chest.

Oh yeah, ugh. He thought when she began to twist and tease his nipples with her fingers.

Pulling out he thrust back in roughly, enjoying the soft sound of surprise and pleasure that escaped her lips.

Need oh I need so bad. He thought, pulling out and thrusting into her hard.

He continued this hard pace, pulling his cock almost all the way out before snapping his hips and plunging back into her.

"More!" She pleaded, "Faster baby sooo good."

Your wish is my command. He thought increasing his pace.

Shit oh so good can't want to hold until she... haave to…he thought as he felt his climax approaching.

"OOOOHHH I'M CUMMING… GOD KANE AAAAAHHHH" She cried.

Aaaaahhh he thought thrusting a few more times before his own release overtook him.

Then as her trembling stopped he slid free. Picking her up he carried her to his bed where he started all over again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Kane/J.J.

Waking the next morning, J.J. slipped out of the bed pulled on a T-shirt and began removing the streamers and balloons from the walls of her room.

I'm glad he enjoyed his party. J.J. thought, smiling as she continued cleaning.

When she'd picked up everything she could she looked around.

Not too bad, but I'll still leave a really good tip for the extra work I've caused them. J.J. thought.

She packed all her things except what she'd wear for the day. Then she showered and dressed.

Walking back into his bedroom she saw he was still asleep.

I hate to wake him but our flight to Tupelo leaves in a couple hours. She thought.

"Kane honey, time to get up." J.J. said.

Rolling over he threw his arm over his eyes.

It's too early. He thought, with a silent groan.

J.J. grabbed the sheets and yanked them off of him.

AAAGH, he thought jumping when the cooler air hit him.

"Oops," J.J. laughed. "I forgot you were O'Naturale."

How could you forget? You took them off. Kane thought with amusement.

Getting up, he gave her a kiss and walked toward the bathroom.

"Nice buns big guy." J.J. called after him, as she watched him walk away.

Kane smiled at her words.

J.J. went into the main room to wait for him.

Finishing his shower he dressed in some of his new clothes.

These feel a little tight. He thought, as he pulled the jeans on.

He quickly packed the rest of his things and carried them into the main room.

Looking up she saw he'd chosen the teal shirt and a pair of the new faded blue jeans.

Getting up she walked over to him.

"Mmm, I think I like the way these fit." J.J. said, walking around him.

"They really show off that awesome ass of yours." She added, stopping in front on him.

I just love making him blush. It's so cute. She thought, seeing the color rise in his cheeks.

Then reaching around she slid her hands into his back pockets.

"Um.. Babe I have to tell you something." J.J. said smiling. "That thing about birthday rules, there are none. I just wanted to see you in that silly hat."

"I didn't realize you wouldn't know I was kidding." She added, laying her head on his chest.

Kane just smiled, kissing her on the top of the head.

Guess I'll have to pay her back for the silly string then. He thought evilly.

Going downstairs they had breakfast before going to the airport.

Arriving in Tupelo, they picked up their rental and went directly to the hotel.

As they walked in they saw a lot of the other talent milling around.

At least DX isn't around. I really don't want to deal with them today. She thought.

They checked in and headed upstairs. J.J. wasn't surprised to see the message light on her phone blinking.

Opening her side of the connecting door, J.J. went to check her message.

"Room is all set at the arena. They'll be there at three." Vince's voice told her.

Shit that doesn't give me that much time. J.J. thought, seeing that it was already twelve.

Going through the door J.J. saw Kane sitting on the couch.

"What time does the session start?" J.J. asked.

Kane held up two fingers.

"Ministry will be at the arena at three. I still have to choose backgrounds and set the room up." J.J. said sitting down beside him. "That means I have to leave really soon."

"Pete called." Kane said.

"So call him." J.J. said. "He must have had a reason to call."

I just don't like the phone. He thought, looking apprehensive.

"Or you could just go and see him." She said, seeing the expression on his face.

Yeah that would be better. He thought. I wonder what he wants though.

They relaxed for a few minutes. Then J.J. got up and gathered her gear together.

"I have to go if I'm going to have everything ready for them." J.J. said, reluctant to leave him.

"Careful, tricky." He said, as she was leaving.

"Sure thing babe." She said, giving him a heated kiss, and then leaving.

Kane/Pete

After she left, Kane headed for the room Pete had said he was in.

Why would he want to see me? Did someone make him call? Is DX waiting for me in there? Kane wondered.

Bringing his hand up he knocked.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to come up. I was going to come to you once you'd called." Pete said, after inviting him in.

Kane stood waiting for why he'd been called. While he did he kept an eye out for ambush.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go to your party yesterday. But it was my father's birthday too." Pete said, getting nervous from his stare.

J.J. invited him? He actually wanted to be there? Kane thought surprised.

"Anyway the reason I wanted to see you was to give you this." He said, handing Kane a tin and a card.

Kane took them automatically.

Why would he want to celebrate my birthday? Or give me something. Kane wondered, sitting down absently.

Putting the tin in his lap he opened the envelope. Then pulled out the card.

On the cover was an orangutan with his hands on his head.

It said: What I missed your party!

Inside it read: Well, I hope it's not too late to say I hope your special day was really something great.

It was signed: Pete and family

Kane put the card down and looked at Pete for a moment.

Maybe I embarrassed him. Pete thought.

Then Kane opened the tin.

Cookies? Kane thought.

"I had no idea what to get you. So I decided on some of my wife's great homemade cookies. I hope you like chocolate chip." Pete said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Kane said after a moment.

"It's no problem. So did you have a good day?" Pete asked, wondering if he should just shut up.

Smiling behind his mask, Kane nodded remembering the events of the previous day.

Good, Pete thought, noticing the spark in Kane's eyes that he'd never seen before. Could that be happiness?

Getting up Kane surprised Pete by extending his hand. Pete hesitated out of shock but took the offered hand and shook it.

He's changed so much in the past couple of months. Pete thought, watching the big man leave.

Going back to his room Kane got ready for the signing and headed down.

J.J.

Reaching the arena, she picked out some backgrounds. Without even realizing it she picked the darker and more brooding colors.

Man I wish I had some help. J.J. thought, flopping into a seat once she'd carried all the things she'd need into the room.

After a moment she set about putting the room in order. Once the lights and backgrounds were setup she moved the chairs to where she would be able to see them while shooting.

Can't let them be behind me. She thought, finishing up.

In all it took her about an hour to get the room set up. Then she sat down and waited for them to arrive.

I need to have a game plan. I know they're bound to do something. J.J. thought.

Sitting there she tried to catalog what she could use as weapons.

Well the lights and backgrounds could be knocked over onto someone. After that I'll wear a couple of extra cameras to swing. I never thought that ladies defense class would come in handy. Especially since most of what they taught was how to effectively swing a purse. J.J. thought with a laugh, remembering how stupid she'd felt going through the class. I'll have to remember to thank Mike for insisting I take it.

She had her back to the door when she felt him arrive.

Turning around she watched them walk in.

"Welcome gentleman." J.J. said politely, as if there had been no previous problems.

"We have a lot of work to do if we're to meet Vince's deadline." J.J. said, as they came further into the room.

Undertaker just stared daggers at her.

"We'll start with shots of the whole group. Umm, yeah in front of the purple." J.J. said.

Then she waited to see what they'd do. At first no one moved. Then Undertaker nodded and they all moved toward the backdrop.

"Just move around a bit. We'll see what we get." J.J. said.

They moved around and J.J. began shooting.

They're behaving pretty well. J.J. thought, as she got her shots. I wonder how long that will last.

They worked like this until time for the staff meeting.

"I'd like to get back together between meetings and see if we can't finish the group shots." J.J. said, before dismissing them.

Undertaker just gave her a brief nod and a glare.

Kane

Going into the conference room, Kane didn't have any trouble finding his table. According to the schedule he would be one of the few who would be here most of the day. The rest would leave for the arena by five. Only the wrestlers out on injury and himself would be there.

Sitting down he began to worry about J.J.

I should be there for her. How can Vince make her be there alone with them after she told him they'd made threats? If anything happens I'll not only kill Mark, I'll kill Vince too. He thought as the first fans came into the room.

All through the signing he wondered how she was doing. Even as those who would compete left he hoped she was ok.

J.J.

Maybe they're going to wait until after the layouts are done. J.J. thought, trying to rationalize their good behavior.

J.J. followed them out, locking the room from the outside to protect her gear.

Going into the room, she took her usual position while Vince talked.

She could see DX staring at her.

They look like they know something. Could they have figured something out already? She wondered, pretending she hadn't seen their stares.

As the meeting came to a close, J.J. turned to go, only to find Chyna blocking her path.

"Something I can do for you?" J.J. asked, seeing the rest of DX right there as well.

"We know it was you. All we need is a little more proof then you'll pay." Hunter said.

"What can I say? You won't believe me if I deny it. I'm definitely not going to confess. So we seem to have an impasse here." J.J. said calmly.

Yeah those statements aren't lies. Just repeating what they just said and a bit of misdirection. J.J. thought.

"Oh you'll confess. You won't have a choice." Hunter sneered.

J.J. just shrugged.

"I wish I could stay and debate this with you. But unfortunately I have a shoot to get back to. We wouldn't want to keep The Ministry waiting would we? You know how cranky they can get." J.J. said, brushing past Chyna and out the door.

"Sorry I'm late I got held up." She said, as she unlocked the door and let them into the room.

"We have a couple more hours here. Let's see what we can get done." J.J. said, as she walked around turning on the lights.

Going through the shoot they actually managed to finish the group shots.

"Well, we've done fairly well. We got all the whole group shots done." J.J. said, letting them know she was happy with their progress.

"Would you be willing to come back after the event? I think we'll need the time to get everything Vince wants." J.J. said.

"Who?" Undertaker asked, so quietly J.J. wasn't sure he's actually said something.

"How about anyone who doesn't have a match tonight that should give us a good head start, we can work with the others tomorrow." She said with a shrug.

I certainly don't want all of you here after everyone else is gone for the night. She thought to herself.

Nodding, Undertaker and his boys left without telling her who to expect.

Gathering her cameras together she turned off the lights and went to the talent meeting.

She listened closely trying to find out which members she'd see later.

Well if that line up doesn't change I should see Undertaker, Edge and Christian. The others all seem to have matches. Though how I'm going to make Viscera and Mideon look good in the shots is still a mystery. She thought, almost laughing at the thought.

Undertaker could still keep the rest of them around even if they do have matches. It's impossible to know what he's up to. She thought, trying to anticipate problems just the same.

When the meeting ended, J.J. went to join the other photographers for their usual bull session.

Good no Ministry setups today. She thought, seeing her assignment sheet.

She had no problems completing her assignments and soon found herself heading to her position ringside.

That's when the trouble started.

Kane

With the session ending Kane hurried upstairs so he could see the event.

As long as I see her I know she's ok, at least so far. He thought.

He changed quickly into jeans, but didn't bother with a shirt.

Turning on the TV he sat back to watch.

J.J./Kane

What the hell is going on? J.J. wondered, after the third time she was knocked off her feet.

It's like they're aiming for me. She thought.

I'd expect that from DX because they've got problems with me. But they haven't even been out here yet. No way is my timing off that much. She decided avoiding yet another collision.

Something's wrong. She hasn't been knocked over since her second event. Kane thought, watching her get ploughed into again.

Between matches J.J. moved over to Manny.

"Is it me?" She asked.

"I don't know. But why would it be intentional?" Manny asked. "Did you piss someone off?"

"Well it seems that DX thinks I had something to do with that tape last week. The Ministry seems to have a problem with me." J.J. said.

"Girl you're lucky to be alive. Guess you'll need to move faster." He laughed.

"Thanks for the support." J.J. said, laughing too.

Well at least she isn't hurt. She's even laughing about it. He thought, pleased to see it.

Just then the DX music hit.

Going back to her position she started shooting.

After the usual crotch chops, Hunter demanded a mic.

He talked for at least ten minutes. It was mostly threats against the person or people responsible for the pictures the previous week.

That's it remind everyone that you've been had. Kane thought, laughing as he sat in his room.

J.J. stood at ringside taking her shots and trying to show no reaction to his ranting.

Finally they were done and the match began.

"Are you having a good night?" J.J. heard Chyna ask from behind.

She ignored her and kept working.

Then she saw someone being run toward the rope in front of her.

Shit he's coming over. She thought, trying to get clear of his landing zone.

She moved back but found her path blocked. By the time she'd managed to get away it was too late she was flattened.

No way was that one and accident. She thought.

It figures DX has something to do with her sudden clumsiness. They probably told the others to do it too. Kane thought, leaning forward so as if he could somehow help her avoid further problems.

"I'm so sorry." Chyna said, her voice dripping with false sincerity. "I didn't realize I was in the way."

Trying to shake it off she went back to shooting.

There were a few more little accidents during the DX match. Then the 'accidents' mysteriously stopped.

J.J.

Finally, she thought, as she dragged herself up the ramp.

I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck. She thought, going toward the training room.

If this is even a fraction of what Kane feels every match; he deserves and will get a massage every night. J.J. thought.

Getting to the training room, she got some Tylenol from Pete. Then she took a deep breath.

Back to work. She thought, walking down the hall.

Going in, J.J. turned the lights back on in preparation for the session to start again.

She draped two cameras around her neck, in addition to the one in her hands.

Then they arrived. Christian and Edge walked in with Gangrel.

Well I should have expected that, it does make sense even though Gangrel had a match. Those three seem to be joined at the hip. She thought.

Then the Undertaker walked in.

Damn, why does the room always seem to get cold and shrink when he's around? J.J. thought, trying to suppress a shiver.

J.J./Undertaker/Brood

"Ok, Undertaker why don't you have a seat and I'll start with these three." J.J. said, indicating the only seats in the room.

Yeah take a seat right there where I can keep an eye on you. J.J. thought, watching him sit down in one of the seats she's set up within her sight.

Fine, we'll let you think you're in control, for now. Undertaker thought, nodding to the three blondes.

I wish he had disclosed his plan before we arrived. But I didn't dare ask. Gangrel thought, waiting for further instruction.

Jeez, same predatory walk I've seen Kane use. J.J. thought, watching the big man move to the chairs.

"In front of the gray please." J.J. told the three younger men.

Where Undertaker stalks, these three seem to almost glide. J.J. thought, watching their walk as they took their places.

"Ok, just like earlier." J.J. said.

She began shooting, amazed by how well they moved together.

You'd almost think they knew what the others were thinking. She thought, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

That's stupid. They've just been a team for a long time. That's all it is. She told herself.

Taking another quick glance at Undertaker, she found his position hadn't changed.

That's it girl. Watch closely, but you still won't see it coming. He thought, intentionally keeping his face passive.

"You guys were great." J.J. said a little later. "You work really well together."

"Why don't you move in front of the dark blue, and Undertaker we'll put you into these too." J.J. said, changing film once more.

Without a word, Undertaker got up and joined his three minions.

This silence is driving me nuts. What a time not to have brought music. She said to herself.

You really don't need the distraction. Just watch them closely. She reminded herself.

What's he waiting for. She has incredible luck. If he waits he may lose his chance. Edge thought, tensing up.

Be still fool. You'll spook her. Undertaker thought, squeezing the back of Edge's neck.

Shit I've angered him. The blonde thought, relaxing in his grip.

Better, if you cost me this opportunity you'll pay. Undertaker thought, releasing the tall blonde.

This won't take as long as I thought. J.J. realized as she shot.

They work really well together and don't spend time screwing around like DX did. She realized, looking forward to getting back to the hotel.

A little later she dismissed The Brood and began to do Undertaker's solo layout shots.

She never saw the perpetually silent Christian close and lock the door.

J.J. moved closer to adjust a light.

That's it come right to me. Undertaker thought, tensing slightly.

"Uuugg," J.J. cried, even as Undertaker wrapped his hand around her throat.

I knew you'd let your guard down. You're far too trusting; Like Kane. The big man thought, looking down into her shocked expression.

Stepping closer, he tightened his grip.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you girl. Now where were we before we were interrupted?" He asked, his smile turning psychotic.

No Way! I won't be a victim again! She thought, searching wildly for escape.

J.J. stretched her hand out a bit. Grabbing the light she'd been planning to adjust.

"EAT THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" J.J. shouted, as she smashed the hot light against the right side of his face and head.

"Bitch," He yelled, releasing her, as his hands automatically went to his face.

Backpedaling, J.J. pulled the two cameras off her neck and began swinging them.

Where are they? J.J. thought, searching for the trio of blondes.

"Hold her!" Undertaker yelled, still holding his hands over his eyes.

She's blinded me. He thought, opening his eyes and seeing only bright flashes in darkness.

That's it boys come closer. She thought, watching them move in on three sides.

She has nowhere to go. Edge thought, smiling as he moved in from behind.

"You can't escape. Don't make him even angrier. Just give up." Gangrel said, from in front and to her left.

He's just trying to distract you so the others can get closer. J.J. told herself, refusing to allow it to work.

Glancing to her right, she saw Christian moving in a step at a time.

Spinning quickly, she swung both cameras at Edge.

Shit! He thought, as she turned on him taking the offensive

Stepping forward, J.J. landed one blow to the side of his head and one to his left knee.

She was rushing toward, him even as he crumpled to the floor.

Once she was past him. She turned back around to keep her eyes on all of them.

They've got her. Undertaker thought, hearing the thud of a body hitting the floor.

"Don't you damage her? She's MINE!" Undertaker called out.

He'll kill us if she gets away. Christian thought, resisting the urge to check his brother.

Clutching one camera in her teeth, she reached back to open the door.

Damn it locked. She thought, fumbling with the knob for a moment.

She'll have to turn around to get the dead bolt open. Then she's ours. Gangrel thought moving forward again.

What the hell are they doing? Undertaker wondered, moving blindly toward the sound.

I can't turn with them so close. I wouldn't have time to get the door open. She decided.

Stepping forward a bit away from the door, she started swinging both cameras again.

Well, I said I'd go down swinging. I didn't realize I meant it literally. J.J. thought, idly as they began to come for her again.

Gangrel feigned a charge to make her commit her swings toward him.

Shit! She thought, seeing the heavier blond coming for her from the left.

At the last second, she saw the real attack coming from the right.

He faked me! J.J. thought, disappointed with herself,

Then in a desperate move, she allowed the weight of the cameras to swing right by him and turn her toward the real attack. Christian never saw them coming, as they connected with his shoulder and jaw.

Even as the smallest blonde fell limp to the floor. J.J. turned her attention to the last of the brood.

Smiling, she waited for him to do something.

He has to do something. Undertaker will be most unforgiving if they let me escape. She thought.

I can't believe she took them both out and the master. But she won't get me. I won't face his wrath. Gangrel thought, looking for an opening.

"Umph, shit." Gangrel heard from behind.

Undertaker he thought, turning to glance in his master's direction.

Using his moment of inattention, J.J. lunged forward and nailed him with what was left of her cameras. She was rewarded with a grunt of pain and another sprawled blonde.

What's happening? Undertaker wondered, further angered by the sudden silence.

J.J.

Damn did I get lucky? Now if my luck holds the rest won't be outside waiting for me. She thought hopefully.

Looking up, she saw the big man get back to his feet.

Shit that can't be pleasant. J.J. thought, seeing the angry red skin around his eyes and the blood running down the right side of his face.

Holding the remains of her cameras at the ready in one hand, J.J. unlocked the door as quietly as possible.

Then opening it, she stepped out into the hallway, ready for another attack. She was happy to see the hall empty. Without thinking about it she locked the door from the outside including the padlock before turning and running down the hall.

Moving quickly, she went out the back door and right to the SUV.

Just hold it together until you get to the hotel. She told herself.

She concentrated on her driving. Refusing to allow her fear to overwhelm her or to realize what had just happened.

Going into the hotel she didn't notice the odd stares. They were directed more at the destroyed cameras she still held than her.

Safe, she thought, as she closed the door to her room.

Kane/J.J.

What was that? Kane wondered, snapping out of a light doze.

Getting up, he walked into her room.

J.J. his mind screamed when he saw her.

She was lying on the floor, curled into a shaking ball.

Kneeling beside her, he rolled her onto her back.

Looking down into her face, he was shocked. Her eyes were wide open and her expression completely blank.

She's so pale, could she be sick? He wondered, feeling her tremble beneath his hands.

Sitting down, he pulled her against him. Then holding her close, he began to rock her.

J.J. slowly curled herself back into a fetal position in his lap. She was still shaking and sweating profusely.

Reaching down he tried to take the straps for the ruined cameras from her hand.

SHIT! He thought, suddenly realizing what the smashed cameras meant.

They went for her. She must be hurt. He thought, suddenly panicked.

Kane/Pete

Kane got awkwardly to his feet still holding her. Then turning he walked out into the hall and to the elevators.

Pete can help. He thought, not knowing where else to go.

Getting to the medic's room he kicked the door sharply, then waiting only a moment before kicking it again.

Damn it! Don't make me break this door down. Kane thought, his fear for her growing.

Who could that be? It sounds like they're kicking the door. Pete thought.

"I'll be right back." He told the other trainers he'd invited for poker.

Opening the door, Pete stepped back in surprise.

Kane took this as an invitation and stepped inside.

"Kane what happened? Oh never mind, put her on the bed." Pete said, stepping out of the way.

He has to be able to help. Kane thought, desperately as her shuddering continued.

Looking down into her face, Kane never saw that Pete had company.

Shit he's not wearing his mask. Pete thought, as Kane passed by him.

Putting J.J. down on the bed, He sat beside her, as she curled up facing away from him.

Joining Kane on the bed, Pete sat on J.J.'s other side.

"Kane I have company. They can see you." Pete said, wanting him to be aware that they were not alone.

Kane grabbed Pete's hand and put it on J.J.'s arm. Then he looked into the trainer's face.

Oh God! Pete thought, seeing the absolute terror and desperation in the big man's eyes and face.

"Everyone out now." Pete shouted to his friends.

"But," Seth started to say.

"Don't argue Go NOW!" He said sternly.

Kane never heard any of it. His full attention was back on J.J.

You have to be all right. You can't be hurt! I won't let you! He thought, his emotions automatically turning to anger.

"Kane? KANE!" Pete shouted, finally getting his attention.

"What happened to her?" Pete asked.

"Ministry!" He growled through his amplifier, after a couple of failed attempts.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Pete said, trying to roll her onto her back so he could look her over.

"Kane I need help here and an explanation." Pete said when he couldn't get her to come out of the fetal position.

"Defend." He said pointing to the shattered cameras still clutched in her fist.

Then he began to help Pete unfold J.J.

That can't be right. She used the cameras to defend herself against The Ministry? Pete thought, with disbelief.

I don't know what happened Jayla, but please don't go. Stay with me! Kane thought, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

After struggling with her for a few minutes she went limp. She continued to tremble and perspire, but she wasn't fighting them anymore.

"That's it J.J. let me get a look at you." Pete said quietly, both trying to keep her calm and examine her.

"I can't find anything but a lot of bruises including the finger print on her neck, and this mild burn to her left hand." Pete said when he was done.

Looking at Pete, Kane cocked his head.

Why isn't she awake? Why is she like this? Kane thought.

Even I know that one. Pete thought.

"I can't find any injuries. You should take her to the hospital. There's nothing I can do to help her." Pete said.

Without hesitation, Kane stood up and began to gather her into his arms again.

"Wait Kane, Just for a minute." Pete said.

"Give me your key. I'll get you a shirt and your mask. Meanwhile you get her wrapped up in these blankets. We need to keep her warm." Pete said.

Nodding, Kane moved her to the middle of the bed and began gathering the blanket around her.

I can't believe he left his room without a shirt or his mask. Especially with how careful he is about not letting anyone see him at all. Pete thought, running down the hall.

Letting himself into Kane's room, he couldn't help but notice the connecting doors were open. Going into her room he looked for a purse or something. He found only a set of keys on the floor. Picking them up he slid them into his pocket.

Just in case. He thought, closing both the connecting doors.

Back in Kane's room he found the mask easily. Looking around a little more, he found the big guy's wallet. Finally he picked up a shirt and headed out.

Getting back to his room, He found Kane holding J.J. on his lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Here you go." Pete said, laying his acquisitions on the bed, and opening the shirt.

Kane stared numbly down at them.

No way can he drive. Not when he won't even let her go. Pete thought.

"Kane, you're really in no condition to drive. Do you want me to call an ambulance? Or maybe I could drive you. That way you could hold her and keep her warm." Pete asked.

Kane barely nodded, but then looked at Pete.

"Ok, I'll drive. Why don't you give her to me?" Pete started, but stopped when Kane's eyes flashed anger.

"Kane you need to put on your shirt and mask. I know it doesn't matter now. It will later once we get there." Pete said, trying to make him see reason.

He'll be pissed once he knows she's ok, that people saw him. Pete thought.

Nodding, Kane allowed Pete to steady her on his lap while she slipped into them.

Then wrapping his arms back around her, Kane stood up easily, Reaching down Pete picked up his wallet and the amplifier he'd forgotten on the bed.

He's really out of it. He thought, following behind Kane.

Once downstairs, Kane was surprised to see the SUV sitting practically at the door.

"Is this yours?" Pete asked, knowing his smaller vehicle might pose a problem.

Nodding, Kane looked down at J.J. wondering if she had the keys.

"I have the keys. They were on the floor upstairs." Pete said.

Opening the back door, Pete watched in amazement as Kane got in without ever letting her go.

Please snap out of it. J.J. I'm sorry. I should have found a way to protect you. This is my fault. I failed again. Kane thought, beginning to rock.

Jumping into the driver's seat Pete pulled out. Then glancing into the rear view mirror, he saw Kane holding her close and rocking.

That's something I never thought I'd see. Pete thought, seeing Kane's obvious feelings for J.J.

Pulling up in front of the ER, he opened Kane's door. Even as he got out, Pete put his wallet and amplifier on top of J.J.'s blankets.

"You'll need these. I'm just going to park and I'll be right in." Pete said, as Kane began walking toward the door.

Never thought I'd see him go to a hospital while he's conscious either. Pete thought, getting back into the SUV.

Kane's mind turned to all the things he wanted to do with her. How much he had to repay her for.

No, she'll be fine. I won't lose her because of Mark. Kane thought.

Running back into the ER, Pete saw three male nurses trying to get Kane to put her on the stretcher, while several security people looked on.

"Wait, everyone please relax. He's just distraught." Pete said, approaching the tense group.

"Kane, if you put her down on the gurney. I'm sure they'll let you go back with her. Isn't that right," Pete said looking from Kane to the others assembled.

"That's not allowed. He'll have to stay out here." One of the nurses said.

Kane stiffened, holding her tensely.

"Ryan is it?" Pete said to the nurse. "Can you get me the person who can give him permission to go back?"

"We're very busy. We don't have time for this." Ryan replied.

"Let's just try OK?" Pete said to Ryan.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied heading into the back.

"Kane, you have to calm down. She's safe here. They only want to help her." Pete said, trying to get the big man to put J.J. down.

That's what they always say. But it isn't true. Kane thought.

"What's going on out here?" A man said, walking out of the trauma area.

"Like I said Dr. Jackson, he won't put her down." Ryan said, walking behind him.

"I'm Dr. David Jackson head of the ER. What seems to be the problem here?" The doctor asked, looking up into the masked face of a very large man.

"Dr. Jackson, he can't answer you right now. His hands are full." Pete explained.

"He's deaf? Are you his interrupter?" Jackson asked.

"His name is Kane. He's not deaf, he uses a vocal amplifier." Pete replied.

"Then maybe you'd better tell me what's happening." He said. "I have to get back."

"To put it simply, Kane has never had a good hospital experience. He's worried about her and is afraid to let her out of his sight." Pete said, surprised to see Kane nod in agreement.

"Kane did you hurt her?" Dr. Jackson asked, watching the big man's eyes.

Kane shook his head no, but never broke eye contact with the other man.

"If I say you can go back, will you put her down and behave yourself." He asked Kane.

Nodding, Kane watched the other man smile.

"Then why don't you do that, so we can walk her back together?" The older man said.

Kane kissed the top of J.J.'s head, as if he wasn't wearing the mask.

God, Pete prayed. He's finally found a little piece of happiness in her. He's already been through so much. Please don't take this from him too.

The doctor watched as the big, dangerous looking man. As he slowly and cautiously la, his burden down, almost as if he was afraid she'd break, then brushed his hand tenderly down her cheek.

I haven't seen him like this since X-Pac and Tori turned on him. Pete thought, watching Kane walk behind the wheeled bed, his shoulders slumped in sorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Kane/J.J.

Kane followed J.J. back into a curtained off area. Once they'd stopped, he moved up to the top of the bed and began stroking her hair.

Dr. Jackson watched the display of devotion for a moment.

Then reaching down to open the blankets he found the amplifier and a man's wallet. Picking them up he moved them to the top of the bed knowing he'd need them.

"Kane, I'm going to have some questions for you." He said, beginning to open her covers.

"To begin with what is this lovely young lady's name? And why is she holding two shattered cameras?" He asked, working the straps out of her hand and putting the cameras aside.

Picking up his box he took a deep breath. He tried three times before he managed to answer.

"J.J. defending." He said, never looking up.

"J.J.? What does that stand for?" The doctor asked.

"Secret." Kane said.

"I won't tell anyone, but I'll need to know to help her." David said.

"Jayla Jaston." He answered.

"Were you there when she was hurt?" Dr. Jackson asked.

Shaking his head no, Kane sighed wishing he had been.

"Then how do you know she was defending herself with them?"

"Said would tried anything." Kane said, never taking his eyes off her.

"If who tried anything?" The doctor asked.

"Ministry, Mark." He answered.

"Do you have any idea what they might have done to her?" He asked Kane.

"Evil." Was all Kane said?

"Ok, well she looks good. She has some bruising, quite a bit actually and a second-degree burn to her left hand. This set of finger marks on her neck concern me. But I don't see any major injuries. We'll need to do a more thorough exam and get some blood work for a tox screen. We need to be sure she wasn't given anything. After all that we'll have a better idea what's happening." He told Kane.

Stepping outside, he called someone over.

What is all that stuff he's saying? Kane wondered, listening to him talk to the person outside.

Coming back in, Dr. Jackson smiled at Kane.

"This is Nakeisha. She is our local vampire." The doctor said with a laugh.

"She's going to draw some of J.J.'s blood." He said, looking down at the clipboard.

"I won't hurt her." Nakeisha said. "I'm very good at my job."

Kane just watched her closely, as she prepared J.J.'s arm. He flinched, and then closed his eyes unable to watch as the needle was inserted.

"Why don't you have a seat big guy?" She said, unwittingly using one of J.J.'s pet names for him.

Kane flinched inwardly, as she said it.

"You'll probably be here a while." She said, indicating the chair.

After a little while Kane did sit down. He held her hand in both of his and watched her face, hoping for some change.

Pete

Watching Kane walk into the back, his gut twisted.

He just can't catch a break. Pete thought, feeling sorry for him.

Guess I'd better call Vince. He thought.

Going to the payphone, He called the hotel and was connected to Vince's room.

"This had better be good." Vince growled into the phone.

"J.J.'s in the hospital. The Ministry attacked her. Just thought you'd want to know," Pete said, and then hanging up the phone before Vince could say anything.

Asshole probably set the whole thing up. Everyone has seen the way Undertaker looks at her. Pete thought, pacing the waiting room floor.

Kane/J.J.

"My name is Pam and this is Mary." One of two women said, as they entered.

"We need to get her changed into this gown." Mary said. "So the doctor can finish his examination."

Nodding, Kane stood aside to let them work.

Reaching out, he grabbed Pam's hand when he saw her pull out a pair of scissors.

"It's ok. I'm just going to cut her clothes off. It'll be faster and easier." Pam said, trying to placate the giant in front of her.

She wouldn't like that. Kane thought.

Pointing to himself, he reached for the gown.

"You want to change her?" Pam asked skeptically.

"Oh, Pam let him. I'm sure he can manage it." Mary said.

"Alright, you'll have to take off everything but panties and socks. Then put this on her. Just open the curtain when you're done." Pam said still sounding like she thought this was a bad idea.

Kane waited until they left then.

I have to keep her warm. He thought, trying to think of a way to change her without completely uncovering her.

I'll just uncover half of her at a time. That should work. He decided, pushing her covers up to her waist.

He first removed her shoes and then her pants. Then he pulled the covers down over her bare legs.

This will be harder. He though.

Then he started bringing the covers down to her waist.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he then pushed her shirt up to her shoulders, Then sat her up, leaning her forward against his chest.

In this position he carefully worked the collar over her head. Steadying her with one hand he pulled the shirt forward, Sliding it off her arms.

Pulling her forward again, he unsnapped and removed her bra. Then lay her back down.

Putting his hand through the sleeve of the gown he grasped her hand. Then slid the sleeve off his hand and over hers, Repeating this with the other arm he pushed it up put it in place over her. Finally sitting her back up he began to tie the closures in the back.

Oh no they caught me. J.J. thought, struggling against the hands holding her.

NO J.J. he thought you're safe now. I have you.

She pushed against his chest, but Kane held on rocking gently.

Away I have to get away. Have to get back to Kane. She thought desperately.

Be still, please don't fight you'll fall. You'll get hurt. He thought, cupping the back of her head and pulling her against him completely.

Then laying his chin on her head, he began to rock a little faster.

I know this smell. J.J. thought, having difficulty placing it through the confusion in her mind. Mmm, I know its how Kane smells.

Is she ok? He worried, when she suddenly went still again.

"Safe now." She murmured into his chest.

Curling her hands into his shirt, she snuggled into his embrace.

Kane blinked back tears at her words. Then still holding her and rocking he began to stroke her hair.

Dr. Jackson/Kane

Walking into the room the doctor saw Kane holding his patient. She was leaning forward against his chest with her head tucked under his chin.

"Well, Kane there's good news." Jackson began, choosing to leave them like that for now.

"It doesn't look like they gave her anything. So we don't have to worry about complications from drugs. Now, I'll need you to put her back down so I can do a complete exam." He told the big man.

A complete exam? Didn't you already do that? Kane thought, looking at the doctor.

"Since she can't tell us what happened, we have to look for any injury she could have sustained." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to go into detail.

"You may want to wait outside for this part. Only outside the curtain," He told Kane.

Shaking his head an emphatic no, Kane began to put J.J. down. He had a little trouble loosening her hands.

She must be a little more aware to have done that. Jackson thought.

Once he'd released her. The doctor moved her to the bottom of the bed, removed her panties and propped her feet up in a set of stirrups.

What the hell is he doing to her? Kane thought, standing up.

"I'm sorry. I thought you understood. I need to be sure she wasn't raped. If I wait too long the evidence will be gone." The doctor said.

Raped! I didn't even think of that. My poor Jayla, How could I have done this to you? He thought, falling to his knees beside her and taking her hand.

Shit, he isn't going to take it well if she was. He looks like he's going to lose it just from the thought. The doctor thought, beginning the exam quickly.

"Kane, she's ok. She wasn't." He said.

But she could have been. Kane thought, still not willing to forgive himself for his failure.

"This was the last test. Kane, I can't find any physical reason for her to be this way. So I have to believe its just traumatic shock. That means we watch her and wait. Once her mind processes what happened, she will wake up. When she does we'll be able to talk to her and decide what to do next." Dr. Jackson said, obviously pleased with this diagnosis.

"Unfortunately, we'll need to keep her here." The older man continued.

No she can't stay here. She's not safe here. Kane thought, meeting the doctor's eyes.

"They probably won't let you stay with her. But you have my word that she'll be ok." Jackson said.

Not good enough. Kane thought.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to make some arrangements." He said to Kane.

Dr. Jackson/Pete

Walking out into the waiting room, the doctor looked around.

Looking up, Pete saw the doctor and hurried over.

"How is she?" Pete asked upon reaching him.

"Looks like she's been traumatized, we'll need to keep her until she comes out of it. But I'm worried about your big friend's reaction. I don't think they'll let him stay once she's moved upstairs." The doctor said.

Shit he's right; Kane will go ballistic if they try to take her from him. Pete thought.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can help him through it." Pete said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I wouldn't want to have any trouble." He said sounding relieved.

Going into the curtained area, Pete was not surprised to find Kane rocking her again.

How could I have ever thought that big softie was responsible for her condition? He's absolutely devoted to her. Dr. Jackson thought, pleased to see that she'd stopped trembling.

Pete/Kane/J.J.

"Hey, the doctor told me the good news. No serious injuries. You must be thrilled." Pete said, moving in front of Kane.

Nodding slightly, Kane kept rocking her.

"The doctor also told me they need to watch her for a while." Pete said, watching Kane for a reaction.

I know but I can't leave her. I've already failed her once today. Kane thought, closing his eyes for a second before looking back at Pete.

"It's really for the best Kane. She needs help only they can give her. You have to let them do it." Pete said, staring into Kane eyes.

He's still afraid? Until tonight I never thought I'd see that from him. She's helped him so much. He's so happy. Pete thought, still amazed at the changes he'd been seeing in Kane.

"Kane, have I ever jerked you around or lied to you?" Pete asked seriously.

Not that I know of, you've always been straight with me. Kane thought, shaking his head no.

But what has that got to do with anything? Kane wondered, watching the trainer.

"When you brought her to me tonight, you asked me to help her. I did what I could; now let them do what they can. She needs this Kane." Pete said, stepping closer to them.

If she needs this to be ok, then I have to do it. I can't let my stupidity hurt her again. He thought sadly.

Giving her a final hug, Kane leaned forward to lay her down. As he did he carefully removed her hands from his shirt again.

No don't leave me Kane. Baby I need you. I'm sorry I didn't do better. Hold me please, safe with you. J.J.'s mind babbled, as she began to shake again.

"Kane, has she said anything since you got her here." The doctor asked, suddenly realizing that both times he's had to release her she starts shaking again.

Nodding, Kane looked down at her. He could hardly restrain himself as he watched her shaking again.

"What did she say?" He asked Kane.

"Fought say safe now." Kane said, slowly and with great difficulty, but never taking his eyes off her.

"That's one strong woman you've got there Kane. I'll be right back." Dr. Jackson said, smiling broadly.

Holding one of her hands in both of hers, he sat back down.

When he comes back J.J. he's going to take you from me. I don't want him too. But you need them more than you do me now. He thought, fighting an overwhelming emptiness growing inside him.

"Well, we have a room for her." Jackson said, walking back in. "I told them that she'd need a constant dose of love. So you'll have to stay close to her Kane. You should be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. Think you can handle that?"

I can stay with her? Kane thought, the rest of the doctor's words were lost in his excitement.

Looking up at the doctor, he nodded vigorously.

"Good, transport will be here soon to bring you both up." He told Kane smiling.

"Thank you." Kane said, and then dropping the amplifier, he shook the doctor's hand.

"Doctor Can I speak to you alone for a moment." Pete asked.

"Yes," Dr. Jackson said, as they walked away from the room a little.

"Thank you, really. You don't know how truly terrified he was for her." Pete said.

"He seemed fine." Jackson replied.

"That's because you don't know his usual behavior. He's been doing things he never does, all to help her." Pete said.

"Like what?" The doctor asked.

"Well the only time he's gone to the hospital is when he's out cold. Considering our business that is saying something. He talked to you. He doesn't talk to or in front of anyone." Pete said, trying to impress the seriousness of it on the older man.

"What is your business?" The doctor asked, wondering why that was such an odd thing.

"He's a wrestler with the WWF. I'm one of the trainers." Pete said. "So you can probably expect a visit from one Vincent K. McMahon. Vince can be a real problem, some might say an asshole."

"You're right I had no idea. I guess I should warn the floor about Mr. McMahon, and not to expect Kane to talk." Dr. Jackson said, just as his pager went off.

"Gotta run, Good luck." He said moving away.

"Thanks again." Pete called after him.

"Well it looks like you guys are all set. I'll get a cab back to the hotel so you'll have the SUV. Oh, and I'll get any gear she left behind, so don't let her worry about it." Pete said.

"Owe you." Kane said, before Pete could walk away.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Pete said smiling as Kane shook his hand.

Kane/J.J.

A little later, a young man came in. As he entered he jumped, Startled by the man sitting beside the bed.

"I'm here to bring her up. Oh, it says to bring you both up." He said sounding relieved.

Getting up, Kane followed as he pushed J.J. though the halls.

"Here we are a semi-private room. The extra bed is for you." He said, as they went into room three fifteen.

I won't need it. Kane thought, knowing he wouldn't leave her side.

Where did he go? J.J. thought, not feeling him touching her.

She fought to open her eyes, to push through the cloud of darkness so she could find him. But she was too tired.

Once they were alone, Kane pulled up a chair. Then sitting beside her, he held her hand in his.

Not close enough. He thought, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into his arms again.

There he is. She thought, feeling him again.

Tucking her head back under his chin, he started rocking her unconsciously.

Kane concentrated, hoping to use his father's trick to take her pain. Or at the very least give her his strength.

Please let this work. He thought, allowing his memories of her to flow.

In his mind's eye he saw her laughing, teasing and passionate. He saw J.J., as she'd always been strong in body and mind.

Gathering his strength, he tried to give it to her in the same way his father had taught him to control pain, by pushing.

No! I can't do this. He thought. If it worked what would the price be? If I knew I would pay it I wouldn't care. But I can't chance that she'd have to go through that.

Instead, he began to silently plead with her to come back to him.

'She'll need a constant dose of love. You should be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. Think you can handle that?' Kane heard the doctor's words again in his mind.

That's what it is. This feeling, the need he had to hold her forever, to protect her from any hurt. That must be love! He thought, wishing he'd realized it earlier.

J.J. please wake up. I need you. I love you. He thought, tears falling unnoticed and wetting the inside of his mask.

Kane/J.J.

Alisa walked into room three fifteen to check on the patient. Then she waved her co-worker over.

"Leanne they said he was big. But jeez this guy is huge." Alisa whispered, as her friend looked in.

"Leave them be. Can't you see how upset he is?" Leanne said, pulling Alisa away from the door.

Where am I? J.J. wondered, forcing her eyes open.

Looking down, she saw Kane bent over their clasped hands.

He's crying. She realized, watching his shoulders shake with silent sobs.

"Don't cry baby, its ok." J.J. whispered.

Please be ok. You have to be. He thought, too distraught to hear her.

Reaching over with her free hand, she brushed her fingers through his hair.

What? He thought, lifting his head.

She's awake! He cried silently, jumping to his feet.

"Please don't cry baby I'm fine." She said. "Now get in here and keep me warm." She added lifting the blanket.

I'd like nothing better. He thought.

"Too small." He said quietly with the aid of his box.

"Not if you hold me real close." She said smiling.

Nodding, Kane kicked off his shoes. Then he waited for her to move over a bit.

Lying down on his side he moved around until he'd given her as much room as possible.

"Did someone let them out?" She mumbled, as she curled up against his chest.

Pulling away a little, he looked down into her eyes.

"Guess that means no." J.J. said, with a giggle.

"I um…locked them in when I took off." She said.

Oh wow. He thought, holding her close again.

He started laughing.

Mark is going to be so pissed when he gets out. Not to mention embarrassed. Kane thought, beginning to worry about what he'd do for revenge.

Should I call someone and have them released? Nah, they can spend the night there. Then deserve it. Kane decided, after a moment.

Rubbing her back, he waited until he felt her relax against him.

We'll just have to deal with Mark when he makes his move. He thought, allowing his exhaustion to drag him into a deep sleep.

"Kane, excuse me Kane." The gentleman said, shaking Kane's large frame slightly.

What? What's happening? Kane thought, waking slowly.

"Sorry to wake you, but there is a Vince McMahon demanding to see J.J." He said, still whispering.

Vince is here? I can't let him see us like this. Kane thought, trying to get up without waking J.J.

The doctor noted his hurry not to be seen with her. So he waited until Kane was seated before he went out into the hall.

"She's still asleep." Kane heard him tell Vince.

"I don't care. I want answers NOW." Kane heard Vince say.

"Listen she was unconscious when she what brought in. She has shown no signs of change all night. Furthermore even if she were awake, I won't let you upset her again." He said, obviously speaking through clenched teeth.

I think I'll stay asleep too. The last thing I need to do is deal with Vince. J.J. thought, even though she'd been awakened by Kane's departure.

He made her go even though she told him. Kane thought, getting to his feet.

Kane/Dr. Myer

Stepping out into the hallway, Kane took a step toward Vince.

"What the hell is he doing here? You'll let this freak see her but not me?" Vince said, loudly to the doctor.

No reaction to being called a freak? He must be used to it, that's pretty sad. David said he was ok, but he looks pretty dangerous now. The doctor thought.

"I will make her tell me what happened." Vince muttered.

"Stop." The doctor said, stepping in front of Kane.

"He's the one who brought her in and has kept her calm. Obviously all you would do is upset her." He said, turning toward Vince.

"You can't stop me. I'm Vincent K McMahon DAMN IT!" He said, his voice rising with every word, until he was screeching. "Now get out of my way!"

Vince tried to walk around them and into J.J.'s room.

He can't stop you but I can. Kane thought, reaching out to grab Vince's arm.

"Get off me you retard. Or so help me I'll fire you." Vince screamed.

"Christine, call security and have this gentleman walked out." The doctor said to a passing nurse.

Kane released Vince, but continued to block the entrance to J.J.'s room.

"I won't have you disturbing half the hospital. No matter who you are. Now I suggest you leave a number where you can be reached. I'll call you when she's ready to see you." He said sternly to Vince.

"Fine but you'll be sorry you did this." Vince said, glaring up at Kane.

Kane/J.J./Dr. Myer

Once Vince was gone, the doctor turned to the giant standing next to him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Myer." He said, introducing himself properly.

Kane nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Oh that's right David said he has an amplifier, but that I shouldn't expect him to use it. Myer remembered.

"Well, let's get a look at J.J. The nurses didn't note any change in her chart. Did you notice anything?" He asked the big man, as they went into the room.

Before Kane could answer J.J. sat up.

"Is that asshole gone?" J.J. asked cheerfully.

"Well, I guess that's a change." Dr. Myer laughed.

"Hello young lady. I'm Dr. Myer, I'm glad to see you are feeling better." He said, stepping forward and shaking her hand.

"What happened?" J.J. asked, looking at the doctor.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." He replied.

"The last thing I remember is going into my hotel room. Then waking up here," J.J. said.

"As near as we could tell you were in shock. Why don't you tell me what you do remember from last night?" Dr. Myer said.

Looking at J.J., Kane motioned writing.

The doctor handed him a notebook and pen.

Start after event.

Kane wrote, and handed it to J.J.

"That's a good idea." J.J. said.

Taking Kane's hand, she started to tell the story.

How dare he grab her like that? Kane thought, as she began.

Only to smile, when she recounted her response.

By the time she'd finished telling them about how she'd dealt with The Brood, Kane was laughing.

Mark is going to severely punish them for that failure. He thought, knowing the trio of blondes would be taught a painful lesson.

She managed all that, and then passed out when it was over. She's one strong woman. Dr. Myer thought, taking another look at the couple before him.

"Sounds to me like you had good reason to be upset, but I do have one other question. From the way you described it only one person touched you. Where did you get the other bruises?" He asked, looking confused.

"I had a few 'accidents' while I was working." J.J. said.

"Are you a wrestler too?" He asked, remembering what David had said Kane did.

"No photographer." J.J. said.

"I didn't know that was such a dangerous job." Dr. Myer said, earning a laugh from both of them.

It usually isn't Kane thought suddenly saddened, unless you hang around me.

"So after everything how do you feel? He asked her.

"Great and ready to get out of here," J.J. said, with great motivation.

Is she really ok? Kane asked himself.

"Well, if you feel good. I see no reason to keep you, However no work for a few days." He said.

"Kane, she should get some rest over the next few days. Please make sure she does." Dr. Myer said, making J.J. scowl at him.

Don't worry she'll get lots of rest. I'll make sure of it. Kane thought nodding.

"Doc. You don't know what you've just done to me. Please tell him you don't mean bed rest. That you just mean I should take it easy." J.J. begged, knowing she was in for it if the doctor didn't clarify his statement.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Nothing stressful and no strenuous exercise," Dr. Myer said.

"Thank you. Otherwise this great beast would be carrying me around." J.J. said laughing.

I wonder if he'd really do that. The doctor thought, and then decided he probably would.

"Well why don't you get changed and I'll get your discharge papers together." He said. "Unfortunately I'll also have to call that McMahon guy and let him know you are being discharged."

Shit! J.J. thought, I was hoping for some peace for at least a little while.

"Of course with how busy I am. I probably wouldn't get around to that until you were on your way." Dr. Myer.

"Thank you. That way we'll at least make it to the hotel without getting ambushed." J.J. said, still not up to dealing with her boss.

Vince is going to be more than pissed. I just know he'll find a way to blame this whole mess on Kane and/or me. She thought, still really not up to dealing with the consequences of last night.


	31. Chapter 31 rated ma

**Chapter 31**

Kane/J.J.

After the doctor left, J.J. got up and grabbed her clothes. Looking up, she was surprised to see Kane standing near the door with his back to her.

How can she not be mad at me? I told her I'd protect her and I failed. Kane thought, trying not to show his unease and anger at himself.

Changing quickly, J.J. walked up behind him.

"MMM, ready to take me home handsome?" She asked, sliding her hands up his chest and kissing him on the back of the neck.

He's found some way to blame himself for this mess. J.J. realized when he flinched at her touch.

"Baby, look at me please." She said, as she let him go.

When he didn't move, she tugged on his arm.

"Please look at me." She said more sternly.

I can't let her see that I'm upset. The doctor said no stress and not to upset her. Kane thought, trying to get control before turning around.

Reaching up, she touched his mask.

"Let me really see you." She said.

"Thank you baby, Thank you for letting me handle it and for being here for me afterward, it really meant a lot to me, that you did as I asked." She said, smiling up at him.

She's thanking me for letting her get hurt. That doesn't make sense. He thought, not able to meet her eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this? If there is anyone to blame here it's Undertaker. He is the one who did all of this, not you. IF you're to blame then so am I. I won't accept that." She said.

But you didn't do anything except defend yourself. Kane thought, looking down at her.

A knock ended the conversation.

Kane slipped his mask on and J.J. did the same with her sunglasses.

"All ready to go?" Dr. Myer asked.

"You bet." J.J. said. "Have you called Vince?"

"Yes, I had to tell him you were on your way out. So he will probably be waiting for you back at the hotel." He answered.

"Well, let's get this over with." J.J. said.

"Thanks for everything Dr. Myer." J.J. said, shaking his hand.

Walking down the hall, J.J. slid her arm around Kane's waist. Getting outside Kane began looking for the SUV.

"What's the matter; don't you remember where you parked?" J.J. teased.

Pete parked. He thought, finally spotting it.

Getting back to the hotel, they found Vince waiting in the lobby.

"Do you have any idea what you did J.J.?" Vince started, as soon as they walked in the hotel lobby.

Shut up asshole. If you upset her so help me you won't be able to talk for weeks. Kane thought, when Vince started screaming at J.J.

"I am not having this argument with you in a hotel lobby." J.J. said, cutting him off.

J.J. turned, starting to walk away.

"I'm not done with you young lady." Vince called out, trying to block her path.

"But I am. After I have had a shower and some decent food we can talk, in private." J.J. said, pushing past him and heading for the elevators.

Listening to how J.J. dealt with Vince, Kane smiled behind his mask.

Vince tried again to get in front of her. Only to be stopped by Kane grabbing his arm and giving him a deadly glare.

Once upstairs, J.J. searched her pockets but couldn't find her key.

Opening his door, he brought J.J. in. Then he went back downstairs to get another key for her.

He opened her door and went inside. After making sure the room was empty he unlocked her side of the connecting doors. Then going back out into the hall he went back into his room.

Pete must have closed them when he came down last night. He thought

Getting inside, he heard the shower running.

Smiling he unlocked his side of the doors and went into her room. He gathered together some clothes for her to wear, and brought them into his bedroom. The he stripped down to his jeans and went into the bathroom.

Leaning back against the sink he watched her through the curtain.

She's so wonderful and strong. How could she possibly love me? Starting today I make her feel as special as she is. He decided.

When she was nearly done washing, He opened the curtain slightly and took the washcloth from her. Turning her around he gently washed her back before handing it back to her.

Opening the curtain she saw Kane standing there holding a towel open for her. When she stepped out he wrapped it around her then began to gently dry her off.

When she stepped back out, Kane saw the dark bruises marring her body.

They'll pay for each and every one of those. He thought.

I could definitely get used to this. She thought, as he carefully moved the towel over her skin.

Wrapping her in another towel, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom

He even got me some clothes. She thought, smiling because he'd gotten her sweats so she'd be comfortable.

"I guess this means we're staying in for dinner?" J.J. joked, as she got dressed.

You need to rest. He thought nodding.

When she was dressed, he moved to pick her up again.

"Oh no you don't." She said, backing up. "Back off you big lug. No way are you carrying me around for the next three days."

AAAwww, but I want to. It sounds like fun. He thought, upset that she wouldn't let him.

Oh my god, he's pouting, J.J. thought, shocked by his pitiful expression.

"No matter how pitiful you look. I'm not letting you carry me around. But if you're good I might let you be my pillow while we watch the event tonight." J.J. said, trying to keep a straight face when his expression suddenly brightened.

That sounds like fun too. He thought happily.

They went into the main room and ordered a very large lunch. Since neither of them had eaten much earlier. While they ate, Kane kept watching her.

She's not supposed to have stress. Vince is stress. I shouldn't let her talk to him today. Kane thought.

When they'd finished, J.J. got up.

"Well, I guess I'd better deal with Vince before he goes to the arena." J.J. said. "You should get dressed if you want to stay while I talk to him."

I didn't think she'd want me there. He thought, getting up.

Vince isn't going to like it. But I need him for moral support. J.J. thought, watching him walk into the other room.

When Kane came back out, they closed the connecting doors on her side and she called Vince.

He arrived a few minutes later. He still looked very pissed.

"What is HE doing here? I thought you wanted to discuss this in private." Vince growled, the second he saw Kane in the room.

"I meant private as in not in public. Unlike you I don't like to conduct business with an audience." J.J. snarled right back.

"Fine but you'd better keep your distance. Because if you grab me one more time today you will find yourself unemployed," Vince began yelling at Kane.

"Enough Vince, This is between you and me. He has nothing to do with it. After the night I had the last thing I need is a shouting match with you." J.J. said, through clenched teeth.

"Do you have any idea the damage you've done?" Vince growled.

"Yeah, I wrecked two perfectly good cameras. You can expect to see replacements on the next expense report. I don't know about the rest of my gear yet." J.J. said.

"What! You have got to be kidding me. I'm not paying for them. For that matter you are lucky I'm not charging you with all the expenses your little stunt is costing me!" Vince replied.

"MY little stunt? I tried to tell you. I warned you I would defend myself. You didn't listen. All the blame for last night is on you and Undertaker. I had every right to protect myself." J.J. said. "So you will be paying for any gear that was damaged. If you even try to give me shit over what happened. Well let's just say I think you'll be the one who looks bad." J.J. said her voice calm and cold as ice.

Wow, I never knew she had this in her. She's really letting him have it. Kane thought, feeling proud of her.

"Don't you threaten me you Bitch!" Vince yelled.

Bitch! You dare call her that after what you did? Kane thought, jumping to his feet.

No! I can't let him get into trouble over this. J.J. thought, turning to look at him.

Kane nearly laughed at Vince's shocked and fearful expression.

"Kane please, this is my problem." J.J. said, hoping he'd relax.

Looking down at her, he nodded and sat back down. But he kept glaring at Vince.

"So why exactly did you want to talk to me? Was it to get my side of what happened or just to yell at me?" J.J. asked.

"Oh, I already know what happened. It was fairly obvious once they'd been let out of the room you locked them in." Vince said snidely.

"Why don't you tell me what you think happened? It should be good for a laugh at least." J.J. said.

"It's no laughing matter. You two did a lot of damage last night." Vince started.

"What do you mean us two? Kane never left the hotel. Any damage was done by me alone." J.J. said.

"So you had someone else help you, No way had you hospitalized Undertaker and The Brood alone." Vince said.

Hospitalized? What did she do to them? Kane wondered.

"I never meant to put them in the hospital. I only wanted to get away." J.J. said sincerely. "But there was no one else. You should check out your facts before you make judgments."

"Well you did. Christian has a broken jaw and a dislocated shoulder. His brother Edge has a concussion and a torn tendon in his knee. Gangrel was the least injured he only had a mild concussion and a laceration to the back of his head." Vince said, counting off the injuries on his fingers.

That's because the cameras were pretty much junk by the time I got to Gangrel. J.J. thought.

"Undertaker had the worst injuries. He sustained some serious lacerations to the right side of his face and head. In addition he received flash burns to both eyes. He'll recover full sight in his left eye, but they are not sure about his right." Vince said, finishing the list.

Mark is blind? Kane thought, Sounds like we won't see any of them for a while.

Jeez I never meant to do any of that. I just wanted them to stop. JJ thought

He's already upsetting her and he just walked in. Kane thought, resisting the urge to take J.J.'s hand.

Just don't leave me alone, J.J. thought, distressed at what she'd done.

"You mean to tell me you did all that yourself." Vince said skeptically.

"Well yes I did. But I never meant to really hurt them." J.J. said.

Then she told Vince exactly what had happened. She began with the light, even showing him the burn to her own hand and the perfect set of finger-sized bruises on her throat.

When she was done, she saw a completely shocked look on Vince's face.

"So you see I only wanted to get out the door, nothing else." J.J. said, her voice shaking.

Without a word Vince got up and walked out.

"Kane, I never meant to hurt them. Do you think they'd see me? I need to… "J.J. began, but then burst into tears.

Kane sat there a moment completely stunned. Then moving forward he wrapped his arms around her.

I have to apologize. Make them understand that I didn't mean it. J.J. thought tearfully.

It's just all the craziness. Once she's feeling better she'll realize that they deserved everything they got. Kane thought, as she fell asleep against his chest.

Moving carefully, he picked her up and put her in her own bed. The after a moment he decided to join her.

It's been a rough night all around. Kane thought, as he took off his mask and shoes.

Crawling in beside her, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

How am I going to protect her from them? Mark will want blood now. Kane thought. Then there's DX. They have to be close to proving we were responsible for that tape. They'll make their move soon. Hell, they already started last night. Those 'accidents' were definitely setup by DX.

He stretched a bit.

We're in trouble here from two sides, and it doesn't look good. He thought, allowing sleep to claim him.

Waking up a little later, he found J.J. curled up against his side. With her leg draped over his.

Moving slowly, he tried to slip out of the bed.

"Mmm, baby. Just stay a little longer. Then we'll get up." J.J. whispered.

How can I say no to that? He thought, smiling to himself.

Kane lay back down, just enjoying the warmth and closeness of her.

Snuggling a bit closer, J.J. inhaled savoring the scent that was uniquely Kane.

A little later they got up and ordered dinner.

She's being awful quiet. I hope she's not still worried about hurting them. He thought.

"Better now?" He asked, after a while.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I put you through all this. I screwed up." J.J. said.

How did she screw up? She didn't do anything wrong, Kane thought, surprised at her attitude.

"Not you them." He said.

But I'm the one who freaked out and put them in the hospital. She thought, looking at him in disbelief.

"Be fine. Deserved." He said, knowing she was still bothered by what had happened.

"I don't know about that." She replied.

"Not care hurt you." Kane said.

"That's true. I think they intended to hurt me, and somehow I don't think they'd have cared when they did." J.J. said, feeling a little better about it.

Good maybe she'll let it go now. Kane thought.

"Hey, it's almost time for the event. I wonder if they'll bother to explain why half of the Ministry is missing." J.J. said smiling.

Well they certainly won't say that a female photographer beat up all four of the missing members. Kane thought, smiling back.

Settling down against, him she relaxed.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've just sat and watched an event. This will be a real treat." J.J. said excitedly.

As the show progressed, J.J. changed position. So that she was using his legs as a pillow.

Guess I've been good. He thought, smiling as she lay down.

Kane unconsciously stroked her hair, as he watched the matches.

"Well, we were supposed to see a six man tag match this evening involving the Brood. Unfortunately all three members and the Undertaker were attacked last night. They were all seriously injured and left locked in a storage room here at the arena. At this time the number and identities of the assailants are unknown." J.R. said.

"If they're lucky they'll stay unknown, because if Undertaker ever finds out who it was they're dead." King replied.

"I'd have to agree with you there." J.R. replied.

"Well, I guess now I'm a group of assailants." J.J. said with a laugh.

Kane laughed along with her.

They watched the rest of the event in silence, both wondering what would happen next in this mess.

Getting up, J.J. went into the bedroom to get changed. Watching her go Kane remembered the bruises he'd seen earlier.

Where did he go? J.J. wondered when she came back out to an empty room.

Going into his room, she saw him standing by the couch.

"What are you up to?" J.J. asked, seeing the look on his face.

Walking forward Kane smiled.

Nothing, just returning a favor, He thought, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Then turning her around, he bent to capture her lips.

Whatever he's up to I like it so far. She thought, returning his kiss ardently.

Holding the kiss, he began to gather her T-shirt in his hands, pulling it up and off.

Guess he wants to play. J.J. thought, bringing her hands up to his bare chest.

Stepping back, Kane moved away from her hands and broke the kiss.

What's wrong? What did I do? J.J. wondered.

Looking up into his face, she saw he was still smiling.

The doctors said no strenuous exercise. So as much as I'd like to, we can't do that. He thought.

Reaching for him again, J.J. was surprised when he backed away and shook his head no.

What the hell is he doing? J.J. wondered.

Then he stepped forward and turned her around. Moving up beside her, he pulled the covers down revealing towels covering the bed.

"You need a massage Hun? Sure where's the oil?" J.J. asked, smiling at the thought of getting her hands on him.

Shaking his head, he pointed to her.

"You want to give me one?" She asked.

Nodding, Kane smiled again.

"Babe that's really sweet. But I'm fine, I don't need one." J.J. said, not wanting to put him out.

Tired of discussing it, Kane scooped her up. Then laying her down on the bed, he rolled her onto her stomach.

Guess he really wants to do this. I may as well enjoy it. J.J. thought relaxing.

Reaching down he moved her arms to her sides with her palms up. Then he knelt beside her on the bed. Taking the bottle of oil from the warming unit he tested the temperature.

Good it's not too hot. He thought, pouring some more into his hand.

Rubbing his hands together, he began massaging her neck.

Not too hard, you don't want to hurt her. Kane reminded himself.

That's nice. She thought, as his strong hands kneaded the muscles in her neck.

Moving down to her shoulders he smiled feeling her begin to relax in his grasp.

MMmm, maybe I should do this more often. He thought, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure escaping her lips.

Shifting his attention to her arms he worked from the shoulder down and then back up.

"Aaahhh," she sighed, as his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts.

Running his hands along her shoulder blades, he loved the sigh this produced. So he spent a little time there.

Jeez, I love the way her skin feels. He thought.

Man, I think I'm going to have to get attacked more often, especially if I get this afterward. J.J. thought, with a sigh.

Moving her arms up, he began working on her sides.

God he has to know what he's doing to me. She thought, as his hands continually aroused her.

Working his hands down, he massaged her lower back.

Pausing a moment, he adjusted his hardened length to a slightly more comfortable position in his boxers. Then smiling to himself he went back to work.

Damn every time he touches me it's like an electric shock to my whole body. She thought when he ran his hands slowly up and down her whole back.

These are in the way. He thought, looking at her little blue panties.

Sliding his hand under her, He lifted her slightly and slid them down, then off.

"Hey," she moaned. "I never took yours off for a massage."

Yes you did. But then again the massage part was over by then. He thought, smiling as he remembered that massage.

Opening her eyes, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Ok, yes. I did once." She laughed, seeing the expression on his face.

Adding more oil again, He began to rub her hips and ass cheeks.

"MMM," She whimpered, opening her legs a little as he moved to her upper thighs.

Feeling his fingers brush her outer lips, she opened a little more. As he continued his ministrations, she began to unconsciously raise her hips to ensure he touched her.

I'd better move on. He thought when he realized what he was doing to her.

After finishing her lower legs and feet he tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to turn over.

Lying on her back, she looked over at him.

He's turned himself on as much as he has me. She thought, noticing his face was flush, and his breathing rapid.

As he changed position beside, her she ran her hand up his thigh and under the leg of his boxers.

Shaking his head no, he pushed her hand away.

"But baby I want to touch you." She whispered.

Not supposed to. He thought, shaking his head again.

"Fine I'll be good." She pouted.

Nodding, Kane began to massage her neck and shoulders. As he worked his way down he carefully avoided touching or caressing her breasts in any way.

I don't want to get her going any more than she already is. He thought, hoping it wasn't already too late.

He's doing this on purpose to pay me back for teasing him. J.J. thought, unconsciously arching into his hands.

As he moved his hands lower, he saw her legs open, inviting him to touch her center. Ignoring it and his own now painfully aroused state, he tried to continue the massage.

"God baby. I'm sorry I teased you. I'll never do it again if you'll just touch me. I need you so bad." She panted, looking at him with pleading eyes.

But this doesn't have anything to do with that. I'm not teasing you. He thought. Oh, I guess I have been.

"Please baby!" She begged, running her hands down her own body.

I'll just have to go easy. Not let her strain herself. He decided.

Putting her hands back up on the pillow, he looked down at her.

Then pouring more oil into his hands he began to caress and tease her. Sliding his hands over her breasts then pinching and rolling the turgid tips with his fingers. He did this over and over.

He used the oil to slide his hands over her body, eliciting groans and cries of pleasure so intense it was nearly painful.

Groaning loudly, J.J. started to reach for him, but a stern look stopped her.

You're supposed to be resting. Let me do everything. He thought, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his groin.

Smiling down at her he used one oil-slicked hand on her breasts. Kneading one then the other, He continued to tease and torment her by playing with her nipples.

All the while he slid his other hand lower and lower until he reached her mound. Then he began to caress and stroke her clit.

Almost immediately, she was thrashing and writhing beneath his hands. A constant litany of sighs moans and cries were torn from her throat.

Kane closed his eyes for a moment and tried to get control of his own harsh breathing. When she began to rock her hips upward, he moved his hand a little lower and slid first one then two fingers insider her.

"BABY, Ohh YES." She cried, arching into his hand.

Thrusting his hand against her, he helped her achieve the rhythm she sought. Then he kept going. Soon he felt her tighten around his fingers as she climaxed.

Still moving his fingers within her, he leaned down and gave her a heated kiss as she continued to rock for a few moments longer.

When she was still, he knelt beside the bed and bent his head between her legs. He began using his tongue to bathe her nether lips, savoring the taste of her.

Mmm, I don't think I'll ever tire of this taste. He thought, opening her a little more with his fingers.

Oohh ohhh damn that feels so good, she thought, and then looking down she nearly climaxed again from the sight of him bending over her.

Getting up, he went into the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth.

He watched her for a moment, as she lay there with her eyes closed. Then he began to wash away the remains of her juices from her still sensitive folds.

As he cleaned her, she slid her hand along his boxers and up the length of his engorged manhood.

Reaching down he stopped her and moved out of her reach.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" She asked, looking a little upset.

"Shouldn't have." He said, after grabbing his box.

"Why not?" J.J. asked.

"No exercise." He said.

"A little late now." She said, intending it to be a joke.

Nodding, he looked away.

I didn't mean to tease, only wanted to make you feel good. He thought sadly.

Shit that didn't come out right. J.J. thought.

"What I mean baby, is that if you don't come over here right now and let me touch you. I'm going to start feeling stressed." J.J. said.

I broke both the doctor's rules. He thought, turning back to apologize, and seeing a half smile on her face.

"If I get stressed I might just attack you. That would be too much for fragile little me." She said, smiling up at him and reaching for him again.

Can't let that happen. He thought stepping toward her, and smiling at her obvious guilt trip.

Sitting up, she reached out and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. Using them she pulled him closer. Then she brushed both her hands along his thighs and hardened length. Licking the skin around his belly button she tugged the boxers down, allowing them to pool on the floor.

He stepped out of them, even as he felt her hand wrapping around him.

"Oh, now what can we do to make this all better." J.J. said, wrapping her hand around his shaft.

Mmm that works. He thought, as her hand slid up and down along his length repeatedly.

Rocking his hips forward, he silently told her how good it felt.

"Maybe this?" She said, kneeling on the floor in front of him and slowly sliding her lips over the head taking him into her mouth.

Looking down, he nearly lost it at the sight of her kneeling before him, and taking him deeply in to her mouth. He ran his hand through her short hair, as she continued this for a few minutes.

Then standing up she made sure to slide up his body so that even as she moved she rubbed against his hard cock.

He closed his eyes as she drew herself up the front of him.

Taking him in both hands she stroked him.

"Or would you rather be inside me?" She whispered, biting his neck.

Opening his eyes again, he looked down at her and nodded.

Releasing his shaft she turned around. Instead of lying down on the bed she knelt on the edge. Then bending over, she spread her legs and lay her head down on the mattress.

Kane stared at her a moment.

Reaching down between her legs, she opened herself for him.

Kane licked his lips and stepped forward. Then he slid his fingers into her enjoying her slick heat against his fingers and becoming further aroused by her hungry moans.

Putting one hand on her hip, he used the other to guide himself inside her. Once he was buried inside her, he held himself still trying to gain some control.

Ooohh, she feels so good. He thought, looking down at her, and enjoying the new position.

He didn't really get the chance to get control of the sensations spiraling through him, because she began to rock forward and back again, while grinding her hips.

Closing his eyes he met her move for move, slowly increasing the speed.

Her cries of pleasure and encouragement sped him toward the edge. Opening his eyes he saw her looking back over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were opened wide and clearly filled with lust as she panted and moaned through her open mouth.

Looking down for a moment, he watched their bodies join repeatedly, liking the way she was stretched around his shaft.

Suddenly she cried out and tightened almost painfully around him in climax, dragging him over the brink with her.

He stood there a moment on shaking knees. Then stepping back he slid free, before sitting on the bed.

Moving up onto the pillows, J.J. turned to look at Kane.

"Well, I think I'm nicely relaxed and stress free now." J.J. said, smiling as she patted the bed beside her.

That's good. You should follow doctor's orders and rest. He thought, accepting her invitation to lie beside her.

They both rested a bit before cleaning up and going to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, J.J. stretched. Looking up she found him smiling down at her.

"Wow, I feel like a million bucks. It's amazing what a good massage will do." J.J. said as if that's all that had happened.

Before he could do anything but laugh, there was a knock on the door.

Getting up, he threw on some clothes and his mask.

"Sorry to disturb you so early Kane. But I wanted to give this to J.J. before I went to the airport. I knocked but she must be out. Would you mind giving it to her when you see her?" Pete said, already knowing why she hadn't answered her door.

Nodding, Kane reached for her things

"I appreciate it. See you in Kansas City." Pete said, as he turned to go.

Closing the door, Kane started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" J.J. asked.

"Pete helped. Knows," He said, as he pulled his mask off.

"He knew I was here? That we're together?" J.J. asked.

Nodding Kane smiled.

"Hey speaking of Pete, what did he want yesterday?" J.J. asked.

Kane looked confused for a minute. As the previous day's events were running through his mind.

Then smiling, he went to the table by the door. He came back a moment later with a tin and an envelope.

Opening the tin he showed her the contents.

"Ohm, he gave you homemade cookies. Cool, have you tried them yet?" J.J. said.

Shaking his head no, Kane shrugged.

"A birthday gift?" She asked.

She was surprised when his nod was accompanied by a confused look.

"Can I read your card?" She asked excitedly.

Kane handed it to her, and then followed her to the couch. Reading the card, J.J. started laughing.

"That's really cute." J.J. said, still giggling.

"Invited him?" Kane asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want him there. He is a friend after all? Isn't he?" J.J. said, wondering if he did consider Pete a friend.

Nodding, Kane sat back.

Reaching into the open tin, J.J. picked up a cookie.

"Open up big guy." She said, bringing the cookie toward his mouth.

He watched her a moment then opened his mouth.

Unable to resist, she made him take a huge bite.

Hey, he thought when she shoved half the cookie into his mouth.

This is really good. He thought, as he began to chew the sweet treat.

"Now, you can tell Pete how much you enjoyed his gift." J.J. said laughing at his slightly puffed out cheeks.

"Babe I hate to do this to you again. But I need to go shopping. I have to replace that gear before tomorrow's show." J.J. said with a shrug.

As long as we spend the day together, I don't care what we do. He thought.

"Before we go, I'll find out which shops carry the things I need?" She said.

Nodding Kane got up, going into his bathroom.

Going through the bag she checked the rest of her equipment.

Damn it looks like they broke everything. Good thing I'm not paying for it. J.J. thought.

J.J. showered and got dressed. Then she pulled out the phone book and made a few calls. As it turns out everything she needed was in a shop not far from the hotel.

Heading out they went to the shop and easily picked up everything that she needed including a new long lens.

Getting back to the hotel, he insisted on carrying everything.

"Shall we go break these things in?" she asked, loading the cameras.

Kane nodded.

They spent the day wandering the city and surrounding area. She got a lot of great shots.

She really loves this. Kane thought, realizing he'd rarely seen her do this away from work.

Not only is she good at this. She really loves it. He thought, watching the pleasure she took in her photography.

I'll have to make sure she takes the time to do this more often. He decided.

After quite a while and several rolls of film, they went back to the hotel.

"I think I'm going to hit the gym. It's been a few days." J.J. said, looking forward to the exercise.

"No lift." He said.

"No, I'll just run." She replied. "Except to spot for you."

Nodding, Kane went to change.

Then they both headed downstairs. They were surprised to see Bradshaw and Faarooq there.

Shit what are they still doing here? Why didn't they leave like everyone else? J.J. wondered, noting their malicious glares.

Don't even think about it. Kane thought, watching them closely.

Intentionally dismissing their stares, J.J. went to the treadmill and began her run.

Still keeping an eye on them Kane, began his own routine.

The two Ministry members left before Kane was through. As he got to the bench press he hesitated.

What if they only left to get Mideon and Viscera? He thought, wary about putting himself at a disadvantage.

Looking into the mirror she saw that he was ready for her. Stepping down she went to him.

Why is he looking at the door like that? She wondered.

Walking up beside, him she stared at the door too.

"What are we watching?" J.J. asked, suppressing a giggle.

Looking down at her Kane rolled his eyes. Then he pulled her into a headlock.

"Help. Oh, someone help. I'm being accosted." She said in a monotone, sounding anything but scared.

Laughing, he shook his head releasing her.

"So are you going to finish your workout or stand here all day watching the door?" She asked, teasing him.

Kane turned and lay down on the bench. J.J. took the spotters position.

Smiling, Kane reached up. However instead of grabbing the bar, he slid his hands up her inner thighs and then back to grab her ass.

"Hey!" She cried, jumping back.

Kane just started laughing.

"Not funny you brat." J.J. said, joining in his laughter. "Now focus and not on me."

Still laughing a little, he grasped the bar. J.J. cautiously waited until he'd started his reps before she took her position again.

As he began to look tired she started teasing him.

"Oh, come on big guy. Don't tell me you're tired already." She said laughing. "Give me three more."

He did.

"Come on sweet thing two more just for me." She said, batting her eyelashes.

He gave them to her.

"You ain't done yet. Show me how strong you are. Give me five more." She taunted, wiggling her hips over his face.

Closing his eyes he gave her the five plus five more.

"Ohh, you really are strong." J.J. said, laughing as she helped him rack it.

Yeah I'll show you strong. He said to himself, getting up.

"Oh no." She muttered, seeing the mischief in his eyes.

Before she could run, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

When he finally let her out of bed hours later she was the one who felt weak, but totally sated.

"Strong enough?" He asked, as he watched her walk toward the bathroom

"That wasn't strength. That was endurance. You definitely don't need any encouragement in that area." She said, making him laugh.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner and an evening in each other's company.

Crawling into bed that night he pulled her close, needing the feel of her in his arms.

"Love you baby." She said, as held her close.

Love you too. He thought, knowing he did, but couldn't say the words.

"Good morning my love." She said when she saw he was awake.

Looking over, he saw that she'd already showered and dressed.

Why is she packing my bags? He wondered.

"What do you want to wear? I'll leave that out for you." She asked.

Getting out of bed, he chose a maroon shirt and a pair of his old jeans. Even as he did she put the rest into his bag.

He rubbed her back for a moment, and then went toward the bathroom.

"You're welcome babe." She replied, to his silent thanks.

No one has ever understood me like she does. Not even father and he raised me. Kane thought with amazement.

Coming out of the shower, he saw her standing there.

"Thought you might want a shave before I packed your kit." She said.

Nodding, he wrapped a towel around his waist and sat down. Then he put his hands on her hips, just needing to touch her.

"There you go Hun." She said, as she wiped his face.

Pulling her forward, he laid his head on her stomach.

Why can you tell me and show me your love every second. But I can't even say the words or begin to show you how I feel or what you mean to me. He thought, wishing he could.

He's been looking at me funny and acting a bit odd since the hospital. What's going on? Did the doctor say something to scare him? She wondered, surprised when he sat holding her.

Putting her hand on the back of his head she held him, and then began using her other hand to rub his back.

"I'm sorry Hun, but I don't think they'll let you board the airplane like that. Even though I'm sure all the women would love it." J.J. said, tugging gently on a lock of his hair.

Time to go already? He thought, releasing her reluctantly.

"Sorry you have to rush. But you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you." She said.

Bending slightly, he kissed her before going to get dressed.

She's the one who's been through hell and she lets me sleep late. He thought, shaking his head.

Smiling, he gathered his bags and put them with hers.

"You must be starved. We should have time to eat before we go to the airport. Do you want to eat in or stop on the way?" J.J. asked him.

Nodding he smiled.

One more kiss to hold me until we get to Kansas City. He thought, giving her another kiss before sliding his mask on.

"So eating in or out?" She asked, smiling when he broke the kiss.

Kane just pointed to the door.

"Out it is then." She replied, turning to get her bags.

Moving quickly he picked up all but her camera bag.

"Hey, it's my junk, I'll carry it." She said, reaching for her bags.

He just shook his head no.

Going downstairs she half expected him to go into the hotel restaurant. Instead he continued out to the SUV.

Half way to the airport, he pulled into a small diner and they had breakfast.

Throughout the drive and the meal he was constantly watching her, touching her or holding her hand.

He's acting like I'm going to disappear the second he stops paying attention, J.J. thought, baffled by his behavior.

When they finished he insisted on paying. Then put his arm around her as they went back out to the rental.

If he keeps this up in Kansas City, Vince will know about us in a heartbeat. J.J. thought, wondering if she should say something.

All the way to the airport and through the flight he continued his constant contact. Getting to the rooms, he carried her bags into her room before going to his. Opening her side of the doors, she waited for him to do the same.

When he did, he immediately pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

I can't say anything about how he's acting. If I do he might think I don't like it, and I do. She decided.

"I've been waiting for that all day." J.J. said when she broke the kiss.


	32. Chapter 32 rated ma

**Chapter 32**

Kane/J.J.

A knock on the door startled them both. J.J. went and closed his side of the door, Then slipped her glasses on.

Putting his mask back on he waited until she was sitting down before he opened the door.

"Kane my father wants to see you NOW!" Shane said, making it obvious that it was an order.

Nodding, Kane walked out without letting Shane see that he had company.

Kane/Vince

Kane followed Shane to his father's room. It took a lot of restraint for him not to knock the pompous grin off asshole JR's face.

When they reached the room, Shane opened the door and walked in first.

Don't hit the little shit. You'll only be suspended for longer. Then you'll have no chance to protect J.J. Kane told himself.

Upon walking in, he immediately saw Vince sitting behind a large desk.

Don't get up Vince after all it's only me. Kane thought, when the older man didn't even acknowledge his arrival.

Just cool your jets freak. I'll get to you when I feel like it. Vince thought when he felt Kane's glare intensify.

One more minute Vince and I'm walking out of here. Kane threatened silently, after waiting nearly five minutes.

"Kane you're reinstated." Vince said, just beating Kane's deadline.

You could at least look at me you dick. Kane thought when Vince never raised his eyes from the paperwork in front of him.

"As much as I hate to reward your idiotic behavior, I have no choice. Since no one will share with you. I have to give you a solo locker room." Vince snarled, noticeably pissed at the situation.

Evan as Vince dismissed him. The elder McMahon hadn't looked up the entire meeting.

Why do I keep letting him do that? He treats me like I'm worthless. Like I'm something he's stepped in and now has to deal with. Kane thought, as he walked calmly down the hall.

I won't let him see that it gets to me. He won't get the satisfaction again. Kane decided.

"You see Shane. That's how you deal with the likes of him. He stays because he has nowhere else to go. What else could he do? No one but a freak show or a circus would take him." Vince said, instructing Shane.

"I'll remember that." Shane said smiling.

Kane/J.J.

Kane held his temper until he reached the room. Once inside, he ripped off his mask and flung it across the room.

Damn it! Just once I'd like one of those no good McMahon's to see something besides that fucking mask and my silence. To treat me with a little dignity, or at least like a human. He thought, pacing the room quickly.

"Baby are you ok? What happened? Kane Please." J.J. said.

"Kane stop." J.J. said, stepping in front of him.

J.J.! He thought, a second before he walked into her full force.

Ow! She said, silently when she landed on her ass.

Guess that was a bad idea. She thought, looking up at him from the floor.

Idiot! Now look what you've done. Kane berated himself.

"Hey, it was my fault. I should know better than to step in front of a moving tank." J.J. said, seeing his expression and starting to laugh.

Reaching down, he took her hand. Then he helped her up.

"Well, now that I have your attention. What happened?" J.J. asked.

Closing his eyes. Kane tried to get control of his anger.

"That's it babe, relax." She said, rubbing her hand up his arm.

Kane felt his anger drain away as soon as she touched him. Opening his eyes he looked down into her face. The last of his anger evaporated the second he saw the love shining in her eyes.

How can she look at me that way? He wondered.

Nodding, Kane took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Reinstated." He said.

"I know how you feel. I don't want to go back to work either. I'd much rather hang out with you." J.J. said, knowing that wasn't what had upset him.

That's not why I was angry. He thought, shaking his head.

"I know that wasn't the problem." She said smiling.

"Vince." Kane said.

"What did he do now?" She asked.

"Asshole." He said.

"Good start, but tell me something I don't know." She said laughing.

Shaking his head, He laughed along with her.

"So tell me what he did this time." She said, wondering what could have angered him so much.

"Usual." He said, unable to find the right words.

"That dickhead treated you like shit again didn't he? When is he going to stop underestimating you? It's a mistake he'll regret." J.J. said angrily.

Why is she so upset? He wondered, looking away in confusion.

"So I get my partner in crime back tomorrow?" J.J. said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Nodding, Kane still looked away.

"You still seem really tense. Do you want to go for a workout?" she asked, unable to express how angry Vince's actions made her.

Putting his arm around her, He pulled her against him.

Sounds good. Kane thought, bending to kiss her.

Mmm, that's nice. J.J. thought, as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss he began to nuzzle her neck. He brushed his lips, beard and tongue against the column of the throat, then nipping her gently on the neck.

"Uummm, this isn't the kind of workout I had in mind." She whispered.

Kane pulled her toward him. Then shifted her so she sat astride his legs.

"But… aahhh… this works too." She sighed, as he sucked on her earlobe.

Sliding her hands up his arms then his shoulders she tangled her fingers in his hair holding him against her. He continued to play making her shiver against him.

Then suddenly he wrapped his arm around her waist before standing up.

"Umm lead the way lover." J.J. said, locking her ankles behind his back.

AAAAgggh don't move like that. He thought, as he began to grind herself against him.

Reaching the bed, he laid her on the center and reached back to unlock her ankles. Then lying between her legs he went back to kissing her, then teasingly licking her neck.

"Ohh Kane, please." She moaned.

He stopped for a moment to change position a little. Putting more weight on his knees he pulled her crotch against his and began grinding against her. Bending back over her he started trying to pull her shirt out of her pants, with quick urgent movements.

"Oh god," she whispered, when he rubbed their still clothed bodies together, creating a delicious heat and friction.

What is this thing tied in place. He thought, getting frustrated. I need to touch her, feel her against my hands.

Sliding his hands up a little, he gripped the collar of her shirt with both hands. Then he pulled in opposite directions. In seconds he tore the shirt right down the front exposing her.

Much better. He thought, practically diving to attack her newly exposed flesh.

Still grinding against her, He kissed and licked every inch of skin he could reach. When that wasn't enough, he took the front of her bra and with one pull tore it free.

OH shit, I've never seen him like this. It's so intense. She thought, raising her hips to meet him.

Grabbing the back of his shirt as he bent over her, she tugged and managed to pull it off.

Aahh ohhh damn. He thought when she dragged her nails up his back.

Reaching beneath him she pinched and twisted his nipples, listening to his breathing become faster.

Need more, have to touch her feel her. He thought, his urgency continuing to grow.

Moving his hand down between them he began working the button on her jeans. Then tugged the zipper down, pulling back a little he slid his hand over her crotch to the back of her jeans and pulled them until they were out from under her. Then he got to his knees and dragged them off quickly.

Lying back atop her, he began to suckle her nipples again.

"Shit Kane baby. Oh so much." She half moaned half-whispered, as she alternated between dragging her nails and palms along his body, wherever she could reach.

Need, want you now. He thought.

Getting to his knees he opened his pants. Then pushing them and his boxers down a little he held himself with one hand. He used the other to tear her panties off.

Holding her hips, he pulled back and entered her quickly.

Yesss, He thought, as the feel of her wrapped around his shaft made his breath catch.

"GOD Baby Shit so…" She cried, arching against him.

Holding her hips so that they were tilted up toward him, He began to thrust against her wildly.

Ohhh oh damn so good. He thought.

"Yes Kane more." She panted, looking up and admiring the way his head was thrown back and his muscles rippled as he moved against her.

Anything. He thought, increasing his pace.

"ah ah Kane I'm gonna gonna…" She cried, even as he felt her inner walls clutch him.

That's good cum for me. He thought, opening his eyes so he could watch her climax.

"Cum for me Kane. Let me feel you cum." She whimpered, as she fell over the edge.

Yes… I... He thought, pounding into her a few more times, then arching hard as he came.

Pulling free a few moments later, he lay down beside her while they both tried to catch their breath.

After they had, she rolled over and began to run her hand across his stomach.

"Your turn to spot baby." She whispered, as she moved up to kiss him.

Lying beside him, she licked and nibbled on his neck.

"First things first, these have to go." She said, pulling his pants and boxers the rest of the way off and tossing them aside.

"Now," She smiled straddling his legs, then bending forward.

Reaching out she licked his earlobe then drew it into her mouth. She suckled it a moment then bit down. Moving along his neck she used her teeth more than usual. Within minutes she could feel that he was hard as steel.

Damn that hurts. But it feels so good. He moaned silently, feeling himself get aroused quickly.

"Like it when I bite do you?" She whispered, smiling when he nodded.

Moving down she lathe and nipped his chest and nipples. As she did his hands found her breasts and he began to knead them using a bit more strength than usual. Then he pinched her nipples until she began to squeal and pant.

Aaaggghhh, he thought, arching against her and grabbing a handful of hair to keep her head still for a moment.

Pulling away from him a bit she began licking lower, then spent a moment running her tongue around his bellybutton.

Changing position she knelt beside him. The bending over him she licked and bit his inner thighs for a moment before moving on to sucking his balls into her mouth.

"OH damn." She said when she felt his fingers slip into her from behind.

Taking his cock in her mouth, she moaned against his shaft when he added a second finger.

Do that again. He thought, wishing he could tell her to.

Pulling his fingers out, he slid them back in quickly causing her to moan against him again.

Like that do you. She thought, dragging her teeth along his shaft.

Then taking him fully into her mouth and moaning loudly against him.

That's it… ooohhh yes. He thought, bringing his hips up against her mouth.

She continued to suck him a little longer then she released him, choosing to stroke him instead.

His began to increase the speed of his penetrating digits as his pleasure grew.

OH Shit don't stop now... Fuck Kane thought, when she released him from her mouth.

Wrapping her hand around him tightly, she slid up and down. Then used the nails from her other hand to gently scratch his balls.

AAAAAHHHH. He cried, silently arching against her hand violently.

Doing it again she felt him swell in her hand. Smiling she released him completely.

I OH shit don't stop now please. He thought, his breath coming in harsh shallow gasps.

Bringing herself up off the bed she slid his fingers free of her, and then turned around straddling his hips.

He felt his shaft slide between her wet lips but not into her. Gazing down at him she reached for his hand. Then brought it up to her mouth. Never breaking eye contact, she began licking and sucking her juices from his hand and fingers.

Shit…he thought, the sight alone making his cock twitch and throb.

Smiling, she placed his fingers against her clit and moved them in small circles until he took over. Then she raised her hips up and then down sheathing him at a slow torturous pace.

"Utt uh…" She said, quietly as he started to raise his hips. "You're just spotting remember."

Aaahh shit she plans to kill me. He thought, not upset with that method of demise.

Once he was fully inside her. She leaned forward and just ground her hips in small circles. Bending forward further she nipped and licked his lips before taking them in a kiss.

He continued to stroke her as she had shown him. Feeling how stretched she was around him and occasionally brushing against his own shaft as she began to ride him.

"Oh shit you feel so good Kane. So big." She panted, throwing her head back.

Moving on him faster she planted her hands on his chest so that she could tease his nipples as she rocked against his shaft. She began impaling herself faster and faster becoming wilder with every stroke.

Oh baby, I need to cum please you're killing me. He thought, panting as he watched her and continued to stroke her clit.

Then with an evil grin, he forced his finger inside her as she came down on his shaft again.

"AAAAAHhhHHH Kane, shit that's so so damn good." She practically screamed, as she was stretched even farther with the added intrusion.

The extra tightness around him nearly threw him over the brink but he held on wanting her to cum first.

"Now baby, I'm cumming." She yelled.

UMMM, aaahh! He thought, following right behind her into the abyss.

"Wow, that's what I call a workout." She said, collapsing on top of him.

Lifting herself up a little she bent her head and gave him a kiss. Then she rolled off of him.

Turning on his side he pulled her close.

"Baby, I need a shower." She whispered.

Releasing her, he turned to watch her walk away.

I think I need one too. He thought smiling, as he rolled out of bed and started following her.

Stepping into the shower, he took the gel from her and began to bathe her.

"Um baby I don't think this is going to…aaahh." She started to say, but couldn't finish as he brushed against her mound with his fingertips.

His wandering hands soon had her whimpering in pleasure. While hers had him throbbing with need.

After a while he turned her to face the wall, bent her slightly forward, and lifted one foot to the edge of the tub.

Kissing her neck he slid into her, while with still soapy hands he continued to bathe her.

"Shit baby that's so good." She moaned, as her still oversensitive body reached for climax quickly.

Moving within her with slow deliberate motions, he continued to caress every bit of skin he could reach.

"I'm not going to…ahhh I'm cumming." She panted, leaning her head forward against the wall.

Good, he moaned silently, as he too began to hurtle toward climax.

After a few rapid thrusts he bit her shoulder gently as he came.

When they stepped out of the shower Kane dried off then held a towel for her.

Scooping her up he carried her to the bed. Then lying beside her he pulled the covers up over them. Finally he wrapped both arms around her, cuddled close behind her and closed his eyes.

Sleep well my Jayla. We'll need to be alert tomorrow. Kane thought.

He's definitely got the 'show me' thing down. She thought, smiling to herself.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed in his embrace and was asleep in no time.

Kane/Paul

Waking early, Kane got up carefully so he wouldn't wake her.

Oh, I didn't realize I'd done that. He thought, seeing her torn clothes scattered on the floor.

How could I have done that to her? It's been less than two days since she got out of the hospital. He thought, feeling ashamed as he gathered some clothes. I thought I had better control than that?

Going into her bathroom, he showered and dressed. Then grabbing his book from his bag he sat down on the couch to read.

Hearing a knock on the door he got up. Getting to the door he slipped on his mask before opening it. But there was no one there. Looking down he saw an envelope. He bent picking it up. Then looked around again, still seeing no one he went back inside.

I need to see you. Meet me in the south stairwell. Third floor.

Paul

Meet you! Do you really think I'll come when you call? After all you've done. I'm not that big a fool. I know a setup when I see one. Kane thought, angry that they thought he would fall for this.

Kane sat down and opened his book again.

You can just wait all day. He thought, removing his mask.

Kane tried to read. But he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about that note.

Maybe if I saw him I could convince him not to let Mark hurt J.J. Kane thought.

He sat for a few more minutes.

This may be the only way I can keep her safe. He decided, getting up abruptly and grabbing his amplifier.

Picking up his mask, he slipped it on.

I hope I haven't waited too long. He thought, hurrying out the door.

Going to the south stairway, he slowed down.

No sense rushing into an ambush. He thought, walking quietly down the stairs.

"Where is he? I was sure he'd come." Kane heard from below.

Undertaker won't like it if I don't follow his orders. Paul thought.

I knew it was a trap. Kane thought, moving even more slowly.

Peeking over the rail he saw Paul pacing the landing. He watched for a few minutes, waiting to see if anyone else was there.

Could he be alone? Kane wondered, after seeing no sign of anyone else.

Moving a little lower, he continued looking for an ambush.

There he is. Now I have to get him to listen to me. Paul thought.

"Oh yess… You came. I'm so glad. Undertaker would be most displeased if I failed." Paul said.

Failed at what? Kane thought, again looking for a sneak attack.

"Calm down son. We are alone." Paul said.

Sure we are. He thought warily.

Making sure to keep his back to a wall, Kane looked at his father.

"Kane." Paul said. "Your brother sent me with a message."

Yeah, I'll bet he did. What threat does he make this time? Kane wondered.

"He didn't mean for things to go this far. Yes, he wanted you in the Ministry. He felt you were destroying yourself by associating with her. He tried to frighten her away thinking she was like Tori and would go easily. He sees now that she isn't." Paul said.

Where are you going with this father? What game are you playing now? Kane thought, looking for some deceit.

"He wanted me to tell you he's done. If you want to stay with her and destroy yourself he won't stop you. They'll be no retribution." Paul finished.

He doesn't believe me? Paul thought surprised.

Cocking his head, he looked at his father.

"Why alone?" Kane asked after a moment.

"No one else knew why he was testing her. He doesn't plan on telling them why he's stopped." Paul replied.

I don't believe that for a second. He just wants me to let my guard down. Kane thought. But he'll never move until he believes he has me where he wants me.

Nodding, Kane brushed past Paul and out into the hallway. Still looking for some attack, he walked down the hall. Taking the elevator to the lobby he went outside.

I have to figure out what he's up to. Kane thought, as he walked down the street.

He has to know I won't trust this. It's too easy, too unexpected and way too simple. This is not his usual way of handling things at all. Kane thought, as he continued to walk.

After a while, he realized he was miles from the hotel and still had no answers.

I'd better get back. J.J. will be up and I forgot to leave a note. He thought.

J.J./Pete

Opening her eyes, J.J. found herself, alone. Lying there she listened, trying to see if he was close by. When she didn't hear anything she rolled out of bed.

I'd better put something on just in case. She thought.

Gathering her clothes from the night before, J.J. was surprised to find all but her jeans torn.

Well I can't wear these. She thought, nearly laughing as she looked at them.

Pulling on her jeans she grabbed one of his shirts and put that on.

I'll just steal his. She thought with a smile.

Walking out into the main room, she looked around hoping to find a note or something to tell her where he was. All she found was a book on the floor.

That looks like it was dropped in a hurry. She thought, noting its position.

Something isn't right. He wouldn't just leave without telling me would he? She thought, crossing into her room.

Stripping down, she showered and dressed. She dressed in her own clothes. Then she took a seat on the couch. She managed to sit quietly for about fifteen minutes. Then she picked up the phone and called Pete's room.

"Hello." Pete said.

"Hey Pete. It's J.J.," she said.

"Oh hey. I was glad to hear that you were ok." Pete said.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks for giving my things to Kane. I don't think I would have been up to getting them myself." J.J. said.

"No problem. So how much damage was there?" He asked.

"Well, I had to replace damn near everything. They must have taken their anger out on my gear." J.J. said.

"I thought they might have. The bag rattled way too much. But I didn't want to open it." He said.

"Doesn't really matter much, I got everything replaced. Vince is going to have a heart attack when he sees my next expense report." J.J. said laughing.

"So what did you do to them? Did you use karate or something?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, I don't know any of that stuff. I just did what I had to. All I wanted was to get out. I never meant to hurt anyone." She replied.

Then how did she overpower four men? Pete wondered.

"Well you won't have to worry about them for a while." Pete said.

"Yeah, I got an earful from Vince. He was positive that Kane was involved. I hope I managed to convince him otherwise." J.J. said.

"You never know with that man. Sometimes you can reason with him, other times forget it." Pete replied.

Figures Vince would blame Kane. Pete thought.

Well he'd better not go after Kane. I won't let him take the blame or the punishment for something I did. J.J. thought.

"By the way, Kane said you were a big help the other night. I really appreciate it." J.J. said.

I wonder how much he told her. Does she know what he did? Pete wondered, knowing she probably didn't.

"J.J. what did he tell you?" Pete asked.

"Just that you helped." J.J. answered.

"Well the truth is, he showed up at my hotel room and damn near kicked the door in." Pete said.

"Why would he do that?" J.J. asked.

"Because you were in his arms, Needless to say I was shocked. He came right in. When I saw you I told him to put you on the bed. I don't have a suite like you guys and I had a room full of company." Pete paused.

Kane barged into Pete's room while he had company. That's not like him. J.J. thought.

"He was really out of it. I don't think he even saw them. He was so focused on you; I don't think he even realized that he wasn't wearing his mask, or a shirt for that matter." Pete said.

No Mask! He walked from my room to Pete's without his mask? J.J. thought completely shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me. No Mask!" J.J. said surprise evident in her voice.

"No, I'm not kidding. Even when I told him I had company, he didn't cover up. J.J. he looked terrified. It really freaked me out." Pete said.

She really doesn't know how he feels about her. Pete thought.

"When I told him you needed a hospital, he didn't argue. He took you. J.J. he even spoke to the ER doctor." Pete finished.

"That's why he'd been acting so odd. He thought I'd really been hurt." J.J. said. "Thanks for telling me. I had no idea. Hey, you haven't seen him have you?"

She still doesn't see it. Even though the doctor did. Pete thought with disbelief. Well I can't tell her. Kane would kill me.

"No, not since I gave him your bag." Pete replied.

"Ok, thanks again." She said hanging up.

Where the hell could he be? I hope he hasn't gone and done something that will get him hurt. J.J. thought.

Going downstairs, she went to the restaurant and ordered a light breakfast.

Knock it off. He's an adult. He can take care of himself. She told herself, when she realized she was searching for him.

Kane/J.J

Going into his room, Kane pulled off his mask. Then he went into her room. Walking up behind her he smiled as she bent over.

Moving up, he slid his hands down her ass.

What? J.J. thought, straightening up and spinning around.

As she faced him, he wrapped his arms around her and stole a kiss. Pulling him closer she deepened the kiss.

"Just in time gorgeous, we need to head to the arena." J.J. said when he broke the kiss.

She didn't even miss me. Kane thought, turning around to go get his bag.

Ow Shit! He thought, spinning around to face her and holding his ass cheek.

"Next time leave a note. You had me really worried." She said, shaking a finger at him.

Nodding, Kane looked at the floor to hide his smile.

Guess she did notice. He thought, backing out of her reach before turning around.

Within a few minutes they were on their way.

Should I tell her about Paul? He wondered as he drove. No I don't want her thinking it's safe to let her guard down until I know if this is real.

The whole drive, he went back to holding her hand constantly.

How am I going to keep my hands off her while we're here? Kane wondered, as they pulled up.

He'd better be careful if he doesn't want Vince to figure this out. J.J. thought, when he reluctantly released her hand.

As they walked through the halls J.J. couldn't help but notice the odd stares directed at her.

Oh please tell me Pete didn't say anything. That's all I need is Undertaker thinking I've been bragging about what happened. She thought, not really thinking the trainer would.

Do they know something? Kane wondered.

J.J. was so distracted by her thoughts, that she was surprised when Kane grabbed her arm.

"What is it Hun?" she asked absentmindedly.

She's a million miles away. Kane thought, taking her chin in his hand.

He turned her to face him and waited for her to really see him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kane. What is it?" She asked after a moment.

Smiling behind his mask, He pointed to the sign on the door beside him.

"Kane that's great. Vince finally did something right and gave you a solo." J.J. said excitedly.

"Not anymore." She whispered, as she brushed by him.

Shaking his head Kane followed her inside.

"Well it's small. But it has its own shower." J.J. said, turning to face him.

The door locks too. He thought, as he locked it.

Slipping off his mask, he walked toward her.

Now I can touch you while we're here and no one will know. He thought smiling.

J.J. smiled back and opened her arms silently asking for a hug.

Stepping into her embrace, he kissed her passionately.

"Now don't you start?" J.J. said laughing.

Releasing her, Kane stepped back.

"So why do you think Vince changed his mind?" J.J. asked.

"No choice." Kane said smiling.

"What does that mean?" J.J. asked.

"Others not share." Kane said, beginning to laugh.

"Nobody wanted to share with you?" She asked incredulously.

Kane managed to get himself under control and just smiled as he nodded.

If I had known that would work I'd have started attacking people in locker rooms a long time ago. He thought, starting to shake with laughter again.

"Not even DX? They're so good at sharing." J.J. said, trying not to laugh herself.

Oh shit! He thought, reaching out to lean on the wall so he could stay upright.

Guess that got him. She thought, seeing him shaking violently with silent laughter.

Finally getting control of himself he turned to face her. As he did he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Her innocent smile almost made him lose it again.

"Are you ok now? It's almost time for the staff meeting." She said.

I can't believe it. She always manages to say just the right thing to get me. He thought, wiping his eyes again.

God I love to get him going. She thought happily.

After one more kiss, he pulled on his mask and waited while she put on her glasses. Then they walked out together.

Walking into the meeting they took their usual spots and waited for Vince to get started.

Man I need to find out what these people think happened and how to stop it. J.J. thought, seeing all the stares directed at her.

DX knows something. Kane thought, watching them from the corner of his eye.

Finally, Vince arrived and got started. It was pretty much the usual speech. However J.J. could tell he was avoiding looking in their direction.

Well that's a little obvious. J.J. thought, hoping no one else would notice.

As they left the room, J.J. caught Kane looking toward DX.

I'll have to tell Kane what they said the other day. She thought.

"Kane, I need to see Pete for a minute. Do you want to come with?" J.J. asked.

"Kane! Come back here." They heard Shane yell, before Kane could answer.

"Guess that's a no, unless you want me to wait." She said.

Shaking his head no, Kane turned toward the room again.

J.J./Pete

Walking into the training room she saw that Pete wasn't alone.

"Pete can you go for a walk with me?" J.J. asked.

Go for a walk. That's different. Pete thought.

"You guys mind finishing up?" He asked the two other trainers.

"Nah, you go ahead." Seth said.

J.J. didn't miss their odd looks, but decided to ignore them.

"Pete what do the people around believe happened? How did they find out it wasn't what Vince said it was?" J.J. asked.

"J.J. I wasn't alone when he brought you to me. I don't know if they realized he didn't have his mask or even if they saw the destroyed cameras. But everyone has seen the evil glares Undertaker's been giving you. They all knew about the photo shoot." He said.

"Oh," J.J. said.

"That's an understatement. First Kane brought you to me. Then half the Ministry is found beat up and locked in the room you were using for the layout session." Pete said, shaking his head.

"What are they saying happened?" She asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Well there are several versions out there. But they all have one thing in common. The Ministry is down four members and you're fine." Pete finished.

"How do I stop it?" She asked.

"You don't. Let them talk. The harder you try to explain or fix the story the worse it will get." He said.

"I guess you're right. But it's going to be hard to do that." She said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Pete said, as they walked back.

J.J./Kane

Guess he's back in his locker room. J.J. thought, when she didn't anyone in the meeting room.

Opening the door, she saw him sitting on a chair staring into space.

How do I tell her what I just did? She won't like it at all. He thought, trying to find the words.

"What's up sweetheart?" She asked.

Getting up he locked the door and removed his mask. She took off her sunglasses and waited to see what he'd say.

"Facing Islanders." He said smiling.

"Alone?" She asked a worried edge to her voice.

Nodding, Kane reached out to put his arm around her.

"Why the hell are you in another handicap match?" J.J. asked, moving out of his reach.

Vince said I could cover the matches Edge and Christian had already signed. Kane thought surprised that she was upset.

"Cover Edge Christian." He said with a shrug.

"You think that's fine. That you'll face two men every event until Vince decides you've fulfilled their commitments. Did he even tell you how many matches that would be?" J.J. growled, through clenched teeth.

Damn it Vince is punishing him for what I did. Well I won't let it happen. I told that bastard not to screw with me, J.J. thought, sickened that he'd be hurt because of her.

"He's not doing this Kane. I won't let him screw with you because of me." J.J. said, turning toward the door.

No! Kane thought. I know what I'm doing.

He caught her in two strides. Grabbing her arm he turned her around. Then staring down into her eyes he shook his head no.

"What! I won't stand by and let him abuse you like that!" She said, meeting his gaze.

Won't let me! Do I need a keeper now? You think you need to protect the poor retard from being abused. Kane thought, stepping back and releasing her.

Taking another step back, he turned around unable to look at her.

"Kane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I only meant it wasn't right for him to punish you because of me." J.J. said, moving toward him.

NO! You meant that I was too stupid to know what I was doing. Well I'm not. He thought, shaking with anger.

"Baby please I…" She started, as she reached out to touch him.

Yanking his arm away from her touch, he glared at her for a moment. Then snatching up his mask he put it on as he walked to the door.

All this time you thought I was retarded just like everyone else. Well, I'll show you I don't need your pity. He thought, as he strode down the hall.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" J.J. yelled, kicking the locker with each repetition.

You fucking idiot how could you do that to him. J.J. berated herself.

I have to find him. I need to talk to him, make him realize I didn't mean it. She decided.

Rushing out the door, she walked the halls looking for him.

Damn it! How is he so good at hiding? J.J. thought, exasperated at her inability to find him, he's got to be here somewhere.

He has to go to the meeting. I'll just get him after that. J.J. decided.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Kane/J.J./DX

Walking into the room, J.J. took her usual position and waited for him.

Please let him be calm enough to listen. J.J. prayed silently.

I'm not ready to see her. But I don't have a choice. IF I miss the meeting Vince will have my head. Kane thought.

Walking into the room, Kane completely ignored her.

"Kane." J.J. whispered. "We have to talk, please."

Shit he's ignoring me. I dare not make a scene it wouldn't do either of us any good. She thought.

Yeah, maybe later or maybe not, He thought, still smarting from her comment.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." Chyna said to Hunter, as she looked at Kane and J.J.

"Isn't that a shame?" Hunter replied. "That should make tonight even more fun."

Damn it why can't they just leave him alone already. Even if they did make that tape, it was only payback for ours. X-Pac thought, trying not to let his disgust show.

"What's your problem kid?" Hunter asked, noting X-Pac's expression.

"Them." He said thinking quickly. "They make me sick."

"I know what you mean. How can she stand to be around him all the time?" Tori said sounding completely grossed out. "Pretending to like him nearly killed me."

Those comments made the whole group laugh.

It's never a good thing when they look at you and laugh. They must know something. Do they have the proof they were after? Damn this is not a good time for us to have problems. We're going to need each other now. J.J. thought, getting even angrier with herself.

Kane was so absorbed by his own thoughts, that he never noticed DX. Nor did he see the glares from the remaining Ministry members.

Vince arrived and called the meeting to order.

"Well, it looks like Jerico will be cleared for tomorrow's event. However Edge and Christian will be out a while longer. No new news on Undertaker's eyes." He said to start the meeting.

J.J. could see all eyes turn to her. Some looked with awe but a majority with skepticism.

"Kane has volunteered to cover for both Edge and Christian for all their signed matches." Vince continued, obviously not happy about having to give Kane credit for doing something to help the company.

He volunteered? Why didn't he say that? J.J. wondered, looking up at Kane.

I really wish I could see his eyes. She thought.

"This means that he's already signed for the next three events." Vince continued. "After that he has requested a match against Jerico.

Good. Hunter thought. That means he'll be out there every week where we can get at him.

"Hey, that means we have him next week." Jessie said.

"That's right." Hunter said smiling.

J.J.

Vince continued talking about the lineup and gave orders about setups. Then he took requests for the next few events.

The second he was finished talking, Kane left. Going out right after him, J.J. was shocked when she didn't see him.

Where the hell did he go? J.J. wondered, looking both ways down the hall.

"Hey J.J. Where have you been hiding?" Chris asked.

"I've been around." She replied, still looking for Kane.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. What's going on?" She said, finally looking at Chris.

"Quite a bit, here's your setup list." Chris said, handing her some papers. "Bull session in fifteen."

"I'll be there." She said.

Turning she went to Kane's locker room.

Kane

Leaving the meeting, he quickly stepped into a side hallway. He watched her looking around, Then talking to another photographer.

Turning, he took the long way back to his locker room.

Let's go! He thought, seeing the glares from Gangrel and the Acolytes.

All three men turned and walked away.

They had the perfect opportunity, but they did nothing. He thought with surprise.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he kept walking.

Kane/J.J.

Getting back to the locker room, J.J. turned the knob. She was not really surprised to find it locked.

Guess he still doesn't want to see me. She thought sadly.

Bringing her hand up, she knocked.

Damn! I thought I'd be gone before she came here. He thought. I'm not ready to deal with this. I need to clear my head.

Picking up her bag, he went to the door. Then sliding on his mask he opened it a little. He picked the bag up and put it through the opening.

"Kane, I'm sorry. Please let me in so we can talk." J.J. said, not reaching for the bag.

Not now. He thought, opening the door a little more; he put the bag on the floor.

"Hun," J.J. said, stepping forward.

He just stepped back and shut the door, then stood inside listening.

Damn it Kane! Stop being so stubborn. J.J. thought, as she resisted the urge to kick the door.

Why hasn't she left yet? He wondered when he didn't hear her walk away.

No, don't do it. You'll only be sorry later that you pushed. She decided.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bag and walked away.

Once we're back at the hotel he will listen to me. Even if I have to tie him down to make him. J.J. thought with determination.

Good she's leaving. He thought when he finally heard her footsteps fade.

J.J.

NO, damn it. It'll kill me to leave it like this, even if he is only angry with me for a little while. She thought, as she walked away.

Going into the bull session, J.J. grabbed up some paper before she took a seat at the table then she began writing.

They began deciding who would take which positions. But J.J. didn't contribute much. She was too busy writing.

Once the note was done, she slid it into her back pocket.

I hope he actually reads it and doesn't just throw it away. J.J. thought.

Picking up her bag, she began going over the gear. It was then that she noticed everyone was giving her odd looks.

"What?" She asked, as she pulled out her cameras.

"New gear." Tim asked.

"Yeah, mine got trashed." She said with a shrug.

"How did that happen?" Tim questioned.

"I'm not really sure. I had and accident and when I got the bag back everything needed to be replaced." She said, hoping she was being vague enough.

I know what you're getting at. But no way am I going there. J.J. thought.

"Shut up Tim. If she wanted to talk about that she would." Manny said.

"But I was just…" Tim said.

"You were just badgering her, about something that couldn't have been pleasant. Now leave off." Manny said sternly.

Whew, thanks Manny. J.J. thought, looking over at him.

J.J. went back to checking her gear over, as the discussions of positions and setups continued.

When the meeting ended, J.J. locked up most of her gear and headed out to do the setups.

Kane

Turning away from the door Kane removed his mask. Then he began to change into his ring gear.

Well if she does think I'm stupid. She hasn't shown it before. She does treat me just like she treats everyone else. He thought sitting down on the bench he began to lace his boots.

But if she does think I'm stupid? What has she been doing behind my back? He wondered. What is her game? What does she have to gain?

Getting to his feet, He felt the necklace shift under his shirt. Pulling it out he slipped it off.

If she's playing, she deserves an award. None of the others have ever celebrated my birthday. Or made me feel like she does, He thought, looking at the knot in his hand.

I've been wrong so many times. I thought Tori was the one. All she wanted was airtime. Hell, I never saw her betrayal coming. Could I be wrong about J.J. too? He wondered.

Enough of this, I need to get ready for my match. I'm up first. He thought, trying to push his worry and confusion aside.

Putting the necklace in the locker he closed it. Then he began stretching and warming up for his match.

Hearing a noise he looked toward the door. Seeing that it was a note he walked over and picked it up.

It's from J.J. he thought, recognizing the writing on the front.

Going back over toward his locker, he tossed it in the trash unopened. Then he returned to his warm-up.

Kane/J.J.

Finishing up her setup shots, J.J. grabbed what she'd need and headed ringside.

She had ramp for the event. So she stood at the bottom ready to capture the entrance of each combatant.

Kane's first. J.J. thought. Damn, I hate when he has to face two at once.

Shaking her head slightly, she tried to clear the memories of his last match against the Acolytes.

Just then the Islanders' music started. She brought her camera up and began shooting.

Once they were in the ring. J.J. turned, waiting for Kane to appear.

Why do I always jump when his pyro goes off? I know its coming but it gets me every time. She thought, as fire exploded at the top of the ramp.

He's so incredible. She thought, as she watched him move gracefully down the ramp.

Taking her shots, she admired the way he moved as he entered the ring. Then she jumped again when he set off the ring posts.

The fire had barely erupted, when the Islanders attacked, Shoving Kane forward, toward the flames leaping from one of the posts.

No J.J. cried mentally, when she saw him heading toward the flame.

King/J.R.

"Wow that was close. He almost got toasted again, and this isn't even an inferno match." King said, almost gleefully.

"Looks like Kane is a little rusty from his suspension. He should know better than to turn his back on those devious Islanders." J.R. said.

"Personally I think the Acolytes gave him more brain damage." King said.

"What are you babbling about now King?" J.R. asked.

"Well according to my sources, he asked for this match. If that's not brain damage I don't know what is." King replied.

"Be that as it may, this is a great match. So far Kane seems to be holding his own against both these impressive men, J.R. said.

Kane /J.J.

Shit these two are fast. He thought, knocking Haaku down again.

He turned, just in time to duck a blow from Tatanka. Grabbing the larger Islander from behind he shoved him toward his smaller partner. Sending them both to the canvas with a loud thud.

Shit, Shit, Shit. J.J. thought. He can't fight them all, no one could.

This might be easier than I thought. He said to himself, as he walked toward his fallen opponents.

What happened? He wondered; when he found himself face down on the canvas.

As he started to get up, he felt pain explode across his back.

Figures they'd run. J.J. thought, taking some shots of the retreating Islanders.

Raising his head, he saw his opponents scurrying up the ramp.

If they're gone who hit me? He thought, rolling over quickly.

DX, I should have known, He thought getting to his feet and ducking a chair swing by Billy.

Oh look. They've all come to welcome me back. He thought, spinning around. But where's sweet Chyna.

Smiling behind his mask, he prepared for their attack.

DAMN IT! Kane roll out. Don't stand there and wait for them. J.J. thought.

No J.J. thought, when she saw them all attack at once.

It didn't take them long to overpower him.

"Relax; they're not going to hurt him much. We just want him to know what's going on when the real pain starts." J.J. heard Chyna say from behind her.

Landing face down, Kane fought to regain his feet. But with four men on his back it was impossible.

"What are you talking about?" J.J. whispered.

"We have the proof. We know the freak is too stupid to have done it. It was all you." Chyna said, following J.J. as she moved.

"We can't touch you. But him we can touch and we will." She said, dashing off to join her cohorts.

"Relax freak. You'll walk away this time. We know she did it, But she's untouchable. Everything you get is because of her." Hunter told Kane. "Then again, she could always have an accident."

Kane struggled in their grip, but it was useless.

"Do something smart for a change, Stay away from her and tell us how she did it. Until you do, we'll be everywhere you go. The beatings will get worse every time." Hunter finished, setting DX in motion again.

With the weight finally off of him, Kane tried to gain his feet. Each DX member kicked him a few times before rolling out. Kane stood in the middle of the ring and watched them go up the ramp.

Still want to play. We'll play, but next time by my rules. Kane thought angrily.

Once Kane was gone, J.J. turned her attention back to her job.

King/J.R.

"What was that? It looked like Hunter was talking to him." J.R. asked.

"Probably just welcoming him back." King replied.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what it was." J.R. said sarcastically.

Kane

At least tonight I can shower and change right away. He thought, as he got back to his locker room.

Walking in, Kane locked the door. Then he took a long hot shower. Coming out in only a towel, he opened his locker. Reaching out, he grabbed his shirt off the shelf. When he did his gaze fell on the love knot.

What am I going to do? He thought, after pulling on his pants.

Sitting down, he put his face in his hands.

There's too much coming at me at once, The Ministry and DX were bad enough. But now I have to figure out J.J. too. How can I watch them all? He wondered.

Picking up the necklace, he put the pendant in his palm and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and went to the trash. Bending he picked out her note, and walked absently back to the bench.

Still holding the knot in his hand he opened the folder paper.

Kane,

I'm an idiot. When you told me you were taking their place I panicked. I was afraid you'd get hurt. I was sure Vince had found a way to force you into this, as punishment for what I'd done. The thought of you getting hurt because of me made me sick and half-crazy. I completely overreacted. I'm sorry I hurt you.

I know you're upset and with good reason. I'll take a cab back so don't wait for me. If you want to talk you know where to find me.

J.J.

Crushing the note he threw it as hard as he could.

Then picking up his shirt, He noticed that he still held the knot in his hand. He looked at it a moment longer, before dropping it into his arena bag.

Pulling on his shirt and mask, He looked around once before leaving.

So she'll take a cab will she? Fine that works for me. He thought angrily, as he walked out to the SUV.

Getting back to the hotel and his room, He closed his side of the connecting doors and locked it. Then he started pacing.

J.J.

"Manny." J.J. said, as she caught up with him. "Can you give me a lift back to the hotel?"

"Sure, but don't you usually ride with Kane?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he had to go early." She replied, not willing to say they'd been fighting.

"Sure, I'll drop you off then meet up with Tim." He said.

"Oh hey, if you're going out, I'll get another ride." She said quickly.

"No way, I'll get you to the hotel." He said, making it clear that he wasn't going to budge.

They stopped at the equipment room getting the last of their gear. As they walked out she saw Kane's door open.

Guess he really did leave. Part of me hoped he'd wait. She thought, with disappointment.

All the way to the hotel, she just stared out the window.

What's going to happen when I get back? Did he read the note? Is that why he left or did he just go anyway? She wondered.

How could I have lost it like that and hurt him again? God that sad, hurt look in his eyes, I did that, caused that pain. I wouldn't blame him if he couldn't forgive me. She thought, fighting back tears.

"J.J. are you ok?" Manny asked, as they reached the hotel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said absently, as she opened the door. "Thanks Manny, I appreciate the ride."

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she slowly headed upstairs.

Getting to her room she opened the door. Looking around her heart dropped.

He's not here and he's closed his door. She thought, realizing fully that she may have destroyed their relationship.

Kane/J.J.

Putting down her bag, she walked over to the door he'd closed.

Kane Baby, are you there? She wondered, resting her forehead and hands on the door.

She stood that way for a while. Then turning away she went and showered.

Was that her door? Is she back? He wondered taking another drink from the bottle of Jack Daniel's he'd opened earlier.

Sitting in the dark, he stared at the connecting door. Slowly killing the bottle, as he tried to dull the tearing pain in his chest Kane could feel his heart breaking.

Getting out of the shower, she picked his shirt up off the couch and held it close. Curling up around it tightly, she inhaled and the tears began to flow. Drawing her knees up she lay down sobbing silently.

Kane/J.J.

Damn it still hurts so much. All I want to do is walk through that door and take her in my arms. He thought, looking at the now empty bottle.

Getting to his feet, Kane resisted the urge to hurl the bottle at the door separating them.

Staggering toward the bar, he knocked his arena bag off the table.

Bending over unsteadily, he knelt on one knee and began to gather the spilled contents. He paused when his fingertips brushed against cold medal. Moving the towel aside he reached down and picked up the necklace.

Holding the pendant in his palm, he brushed the fingertips of his other hand across its surface.

Bringing it up, he dropped if over his head. Then held it in his fist for a moment as he got to his feet, turning slowly, he looked again at the door. With a wry smile, he half stumbled over to it. He paused stopping with his hand on the door jam.

She's right through here. He thought, sliding his hand down the surface of the door.

She should be in my arms. She could be. All I have to do is open this door. He told himself, even as he unlocked and turned the knob.

Opening the door, he stepped through and stood still looking around the room. Turning, he went to the bedroom sure she'd be there.

Where is she? He thought, becoming angry. It's three in the morning, where could she be?

Jayla! He cried silently, reaching down and tearing the covers off the bed.

Then dropping them he turned back toward the main room.

Peering into the darkness, he saw her bag by the door. Then he saw the couch. Moving unsteadily and slowly forward he looked down at the couch.

She is here. He thought, suddenly relieved.

Going to the front of the couch, he knelt down in front of her. Gazing down into her face the pain he'd tried so hard to dull, eased a little.

What is she holding? He wondered, for a moment before realizing it was his shirt.

Bringing his hand up, he brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. Then he stroked down one of the dried tear tracks along her cheek with his fingertips.

He's here. She thought, opening her eyes.

"Baby I'm so…" She began, until he put his finger across her lips and shook his head no.

Taking his hand she kissed his palm. Then still holding his hand she sat up. Leaning he pulled her forward to the edge of the couch. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

He's been drinking. That isn't like him. She thought concerned, as she held him.

Better, much better. He thought, as the pain disappeared completely.

He knelt there a while. With his head resting on her chest and his arms wrapped around her.

Then he slid his arm under her legs and got up. He carried her with staggering steps to his bed. Laying her down he crawled in beside her and covered them.

"This is much better than your shirt." She whispered, turning to curl herself up against him with her head on his chest.

Wrapping his arm around her, Kane pulled her even closer.

Closing her eyes, J.J. let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

J.J.

Waking up she looked into Kane's face. She watched him sleep for a little while. Then getting up, carefully she began going to her room.

Did he drink all that? She wondered, seeing the empty bourbon bottle.

If he did he's going to have one hell of a headache. She thought, feeling a little sorry for him.

Going into her room, she got some clothes and showered. She'd just finished dressing when there was a knock on her door.

Grabbing her sunglasses, she put them on. Then she walked over closing both doors, taking a second to lock her side.

It wouldn't be good for him to walk in when I have company. She thought.

Before answering the door, she looked around for any evidence of Kane. Seeing his shirt she dropped it into a drawer.

"I'm coming." She called, when her visitor knocked harder.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Shane.

"What can I do for you Shane?" She asked, trying not to look as disgusted as she felt.

"You could start by inviting me in J.J." He replied.

J.J. stepped back. Shane strode in and looked around as if he owned the place.

"Um, Shane could we get to the reason for your visit." She said when he started moving things and opening drawers.

"I've seen the shots you got of the Ministry before the 'incident'. They're very good. So I've decided that when they come back, you'll finish the shoot." Shane said, smiling at her.

"You have got to be kidding me. After what happened, you honestly think I'd be alone with them again. You are out of your mind. It's not going to happen." She said, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it will happen. You'll do it because I tell you to, because it's your job." Shane said his smile replaced with his usual spoiled brat expression.

No way I'm doing it. I can't… She thought, wildly seeking some way out.

I don't think that little shit has ever been told no before. Well he'd better get used to it. She thought with determination.

"No Shane." She said, simply and calmly.

"You will do it or… or…"He stammered, so shocked at her answer that he couldn't find the words.

"You should leave now Shane. This conversation is over. "J.J. said, opening the door for him.

"You better change your mind or you'll be sorry." He growled, as he left.

J.J. didn't say another word. She just closed the door behind him.

Kane

Opening his eyes, Kane groaned silently as the light pierced them, sending waves of pain through his head.

Keeping his eyes closed he reached for her. His hands found only a cold empty bed.

Forcing his heavy lids open, he looked around. Then rolled painfully out of bed, going into the main room, he looked around through half-closed eyes.

Did I dream that I was holding her? He wondered, seeing his door closed.

If it was a dream last night, it will be real now. He thought, walking to the door.

Opening his door he was surprised to find her side closed. He calmly reached forward and tried to open her door.

Locked? That won't stop me. He thought, preparing to kick the door down.

Kane/J.J.

"Voices? She's got company. Is that why it's locked?" He wondered, putting his foot down.

Leaning forward he put his ear to the door. Listening he tried to figure out who was in there with her.

"You should go now Shane. This conversation is over." He heard J.J. say.

"You'd better change your mind or you'll be sorry." He heard from Shane.

Does Vince know about asshole JR's little plan? J.J. wondered.

What does she need to change her mind about? What does he want her to do? Kane wondered.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, no matter how cute you are." J.J. said when she opened the door and found him standing there.

Busted, he thought, smiling sheepishly.

"So how much of a headache does a full bottle of 'Jack' give you." She asked teasingly, as she backed into her room.

A very big one, He thought.

"Would it be a bad thing if I yelled?" She said, not quite yelling but speaking loudly.

AAGGhh, He thought, when her voice echoed painfully in his head.

Reaching out he grabbed her and covered her mouth.

Don't do that! He thought.

"I'll be good." She struggled to say from behind his hand.

He released her after a moment. Then he hugged her.

Bringing her into his room he picked up his box.

"Gone, Thought dream." He said.

"Nope." She replied. "Will you be ok for tonight?"

Tired, He thought. I'll sleep before I go.

"Feel like eating. I'm pretty hungry." She said, knowing she doesn't like to eat when she's overindulged.

Kane smiled nodding.

"I should have known. Nothing kills your appetite." J.J. laughed.

Well, he's looking better. She thought when they'd finished eating.

Looking up at her, Kane smiled.

Why is she staring at me? He wondered.

"Shane?" He asked.

"He's got this lame brained idea that I'm finishing the Ministry layout when they come back." J.J. said laughing.

He can't make you do that, can he? They could try again. He thought, with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Relax Hun. I told him no way." She said when she saw his expression.

Good it would be a very bad idea. He thought, with relief.

Getting up, Kane went over to her camera bag, Picking it up he brought it to the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Like shooting. We go." He said smiling.

She needs to spend more time doing what she likes. He thought.

"I don't think so." She replied.

Why not? He wondered, cocking his head.

"Why? Love shooting." He said, taking a seat.

"Yeah, but I love you more." She said, getting up and moving behind him.

"So, if you're going to fight two men every night. I'm going to take good care of you every day." She said, rubbing his shoulders.

What does she mean by that? He wondered. She already does that.

Coming back around, J.J. gathered the dishes together and put them on the cart. Then she wheeled it outside.

"If you would follow me please, " J.J. said. She said, tugging on his hand.

Ok. He thought, getting up.

J.J. led him to the couch.

"Have a seat my love." She said.

What is she up to? He wondered.

"I thought we'd enjoy a quiet morning in. Then later give you a rubdown to help relax you. That way you can get a little nap before we go." She said, sitting down beside him.

Somehow I don't think I'll be napping if you give me a rubdown. He thought smiling.

"Now, I know that smile. You need to rest today." She said seriously. "So if I have to sit on the other side of the room or go out to make sure you do. Then that's what I'll do."

Oh, no you don't. He thought, pulling her against him.

"Does this mean you'll behave?" She asked.

"Till after." He said.

Oh, I think I'm in trouble. J.J. thought.

They sat together quietly listening to the radio. Looking up, she realized he was falling asleep.

"OK, babe looks like you're getting tired. Why don't you go lay down?" She said.

Nodding he got up. Then he reached down and took her hand.

Only if you come lay down with me, He thought, leading her to his bed.

J.J. set the alarm, and then crawled into bed with him. Lying on his side he opened his arms. She moved forward until she was snuggled against his chest.

Right where I want you forever, He thought, tucking her head under his chin and closing his eyes.

I could happily die right here. She thought, closing her eyes.

J.J.

She lay listening to his steady breathing. Then when she was sure he was asleep. She worked herself out of his embrace and got up.

Moving quietly she got his ring gear together and packed his bag, then picking up both his masks. She brought them into her room.

Turning the radio on softly she sat down. Picking up his ring mask she began to carefully clean it. She used the same method she'd seen him use several times.

Working slowly, she cleaned every inch of the mask itself. She then moved on to the straps and buckles.

Now he'll have one less thing to worry about. She thought. Besides I can't have my man walking around in dirty masks.

When she was satisfied, she started working on his everyday mask.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Kane/J.J.

Opening his eyes, Kane looked around.

Where did she go? I didn't hear the alarm. He thought, sitting up.

Getting up, he walked through his room. He was following the sound of her singing.

What is she doing? He wondered.

Moving closer, he looked over her shoulder.

She's cleaning my masks? He thought, with surprise.

"Hey love." She said, tilting her head back to look up at him. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Weren't there." He said.

"Yeah, I really wasn't sleepy. So I thought I'd do these." She said, with a shrug. "I thought I'd have them done before you got up."

Kane cocked his head and looked down at her.

"What am I doing it wrong? Shit, I hope I didn't ruin it on you." She said, sounding worried.

"No, right surprised." He said, still looking at her.

"Oh." She said, going back to work.

Tori wouldn't even touch the damn things. He thought. But J.J. is willing to clean them?

Why is he just standing there behind me? J.J. wondered, feeling self-conscious.

"Babe, either sit down with me or go back to bed. You're driving me crazy standing behind me." She said laughing.

Sitting down beside her, Kane reached for his ring mask, Picking it up he pointed to her.

"Yeah, I did that one already." She said, looking up briefly.

He watched her carefully finishing his brown mask.

Once she was done with the straps and buckles, she handed it to him.

"Ok?" She asked.

Kane took the mask but never even looked at it. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her.

Just then the alarm went off, startling them both.

"Time to get up." J.J. said, making them both laugh.

Nodding, he gave her another quick kiss and went to get ready.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, holding up his ring mask before he got too far.

Turning around he took the mask. Then still holding her hand he turned it and kissed her palm.

"What's your hurry?" She asked. "I already packed everything I think."

She did get everything. Even put in a spare towel. He thought, looking into the bag.

Putting the mask on top, he zipped it back up.

"I figured that way you'd have some time to wake up and eat if you wanted." J.J. said, standing in the doorway.

Or time for other things. He thought, an evil grin spreading slowly on his face.

"Don't even think about it. I want you good and rested for your match." She said, holding up her hands and backing away.

Awww, please, He thought, his expression changing to a pout, as he walked toward her.

Laughing, J.J. grabbed u, her glasses and bag, and then dashed out her door into the hallway.

Damn! He thought, starting to laugh himself.

Closing the connecting doors, he picked up his bag and tried to catch up with her.

Did she already go down? He wondered when he didn't see her.

Pressing the down button he waited.

"Gotcha!" He heard a split second before he felt someone vault onto his back and hold on.

He stiffened for a second then realized it was J.J. Reaching around he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Is the big red machine going to give me a ride?" J.J. asked.

Not until later. He thought, starting to laugh.

Oh that sounded bad. J.J. realized.

"Um, you'll have to put me down so I can get my bag." She said.

Shaking his head no, He looked around. He saw her bag a few feet away. Walking over he bent and picked it up.

"Don't drop me." J.J. squealed, when he bent over.

I wouldn't dream of it, He thought, smiling behind his mask.

Standing back up he went to the elevator. When it arrived he stepped inside still carrying J.J.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't think it would be good for other people to see us like this." She said, beginning to release her legs from around him.

Don't care anymore. He thought, dropping his bag to hold her legs.

"Kane, we're almost to the lobby." She said.

Still holding her leg, he waited until the elevator stopped. Then he reached down and got his bag.

Once he had it he stepped out, walking nonchalantly across the lobby.

"To the car James." She laughed, waving her hand toward the front door.

As you wish Jayla, He thought, walking a little faster.

I can't believe he's doing this. She thought, feeling him shake with laughter. Everyone will know now.

When they got to the SUV, he sat her on the hood. Then went to the hatch and loaded their gear.

Still sitting on the car she watched him. When he closed it, she jumped down and went to the passenger door.

Kane joined her there. Instead of opening the door he leaned her against it. Lifting his mask a bit he bent forward and kissed her.

HOLY SHIT! J.J. thought amazed that he'd kissed her with others around.

This time I've shocked her. He thought, seeing her expression when he broke the kiss.

Moving his mask back into place, he cupped her cheek for a moment.

"Do you know what you just did?" She whispered.

"Don't care, done hiding." He said.

"If you're sure." She said. "But we gotta go."

Nodding, Kane opened the door.

DX

"Damn did you see that?" Billy said. "Do you still want her Jess?"

"NO way, not if he's had her." Jessie said sounding grossed out.

"She couldn't really have been with him. No that's just too disgusting." Tori said.

Way to go Kane. X-Pac thought.

"It doesn't matter. It only means our plan will work better. If he's fucking her, he'll do anything to protect her." Hunter said smiling.

I thought you were happy they were fighting. Now you're glad their together. I don't get it. X-Pac thought.

"Of course he will. Who else would let him do that?" Tori said, shivering when she remembered the kiss.

Kane/J.J.

Getting to the arena, Kane grabbed both bags.

Did she still want to keep us a secret? I should have asked before I did that. She might not want anyone to know she'd actually 'Be' with someone like me. He thought.

Just then J.J. walked up beside him and reached for her bag.

Guess so. He thought, sadly giving it to her.

Putting the bag in her right hand, she took his hand in her left.

Kane squeezed her hand happily.

Once inside they went right to his locker room and dumped their gear. Then they headed to the catering area.

"Who do you face today?" J.J. asked.

"Demolition." He replied.

"What? Oh babe, both those guys are nearly your size." J.J. said sounding worried. "Plus you can expect DX to visit."

Guess I'll need a massage afterward. He thought.

"Need massage." He said.

"You brat." J.J. said, seeing the amusement in his eyes. "And here I was all worried that you'd get hurt."

"Piss you off." He said, shaking his head.

"That's right. You'd better not." J.J. said, laughing.

When they'd finished they went back to his locker room and just sat for a while. Before long it was time for the staff meeting. They took their usual positions and waited.

When Vince arrived, he gave them a dirty look on the way up to the front.

What is his problem now? J.J. wondered.

They've definitely got something up their sleeve. Kane thought, taking a look at DX.

Vince finally started. While he talked J.J.'s eyes were drawn to the Ministry.

To everyone else they probably look calm. But their body language screams anger and restraint. J.J. thought.

"We got some news on Undertaker. It looks like he'll be back sooner than expected. He won't be able to wrestle for a while but he'll be back." Vince said.

If they hate each other, why the hell does Vince look so happy about his return? Especially since he won't be able to wrestle right away, J.J. wondered, seeing Vince's overjoyed expression.

So he's back. Guess now I'll know fairly soon if his 'message' was for real. Kane thought, knowing the Ministry's members would do nothing without his order.

Other than that, the meeting was pretty much the usual affair.

"J.J. I need to speak to you." Vince said sternly, after dismissing everyone.

"Guess I'll see you in a bit." J.J. said sounding exasperated.

Vince/J.J.

Once everyone was gone Vince closed the door.

"J.J. when you accepted this job. One of 'YOUR' stipulations was no involvement in backstage bullshit or storylines. But you've involved yourself anyway." Vince said, raising his hand to stop her protest.

"First you cause tension by befriending the biggest problem in this company. There's a reason people stay away from him you know." Vince said, sounding pissed.

They stay away because that's how you, DX and The Ministry want it. J.J. thought, with contempt.

"There is evidence that you had something to do with that tape." Vince said, moving so they were face to face.

Oh shit, here it comes. J.J. thought.

"Tell me the truth. Were you involved?" Vince asked.

Don't lie to me J.J.; I know it wasn't the retard. He couldn't have pulled it off. Vince thought, while he waited for an answer.

We agreed not to lie. J.J. reminded herself before answering.

"Yes." J.J. replied.

She lied. She told me before that she wasn't. Vince thought angrily.

"You told me before that you weren't." He said loudly.

"I never said that." J.J. said.

"You said you didn't make the tape." He reminded her.

"I didn't." J.J. replied.

"So you're saying that you were involved but you didn't make the tape?" Vince clarified.

"Yes." She said.

This is going well. J.J. thought, getting nervous.

"Did you take the damn pictures?" He asked, getting louder.

"Yes." She answered, sticking with their original game plan.

This is getting me nowhere. Vince thought, with growing frustration.

"Was Kane involved?" He asked.

"Yes." J.J. replied.

"Was he in on the planning? Did he make the tape? Was it his doing?" Vince asked in rapid succession

That should move things along a little. He thought.

"Yes, no, partly." J.J. said, answering his questions in order.

"Damn it this is getting us nowhere. You've already dug your grave. I don't need to hear any more on that subject." He said, obviously angry.

Good, J.J. thought, glad to move on.

"From there you moved to physically attacking my wrestlers." Vince said.

"NO way Vince, we've already been over this." J.J. said.

"Well, now I've had the chance to talk to them. They won't say what happened. But they denied attacking or threatening you in any way." He said.

"Of course they did." J.J. said calmly.

I can't prove they did. So arguing with him won't do any good on this matter. J.J. decided.

"Now I hear that you're 'with' Kane." He said, looking like he'd bitten into a rancid piece of fruit.

Could that be what this is really about? He found out about us already. J.J. realized.

"Let me get this straight, what you are accusing me of is making a friend. Me helping a friend get a little payback, physically defending myself when threatened, and then having a relationship. Is that about right?" She asked with disbelief.

"All of that is part of the backstage antics you wanted nothing to do with." He said.

"Not entirely." J.J. said. "Making friends is normal in any job. So is having a relationship. As for the tape yeah, you got me on that one. But defending myself, I would defend myself anywhere anytime I was attacked, Even if that attacker was Vincent K. McMahon."

"My relationship with Kane is no one's business but ours and has nothing to do with any of you." J.J. finished, speaking with complete confidence.

Where does he get off trying to control my life? He's my employer nothing else. She thought, getting angry at his involvement.

"So you admit you broke your contract?" Vince said.

"What are you getting at?" J.J. asked.

"Simply this, since you broke your contract its void. From this point on you are working at my whim. You will do what you're told or you'll be gone." Vince said, obviously pleased with himself.

Then it's at my whim too. Push too hard and I'll walk. J.J. thought.

"I don't think my lawyer would agree." J.J. said beginning to sound aggravated.

He just wants more control over me. He won't get it. J.J. decided.

"Now J.J. calm down, There's no need for us to involve our lawyers in this we can work it out together." Vince said, in a patronizing tone.

Is that because you know you'll have problems proving breach of contract? J.J. thought.

"I'm sure we can work something out." He said. "Maybe we can work out a new contract."

Yeah, one that favors you and takes away everything I asked for. One that binds me to you for longer than the two months left on the other contract. I don't think so. J.J. thought, realizing that was what he wanted.

"No, that's not going to happen." J.J. said.

Shit! Vince thought, surprised at her refusal. Does she want to get fired?

"My suggestion is that we keep things as they are. You say we no longer have a contract fine. Though we may revisit the breech issue later Vince. In the meantime I keep getting the shots you want. You keep paying me. I'll even be nice and not demand a raise for my continued service." J.J. said with a smile.

What? You bitch. YOU should be begging to keep your job. Where do you get off giving terms? I can't believe this shit. Vince thought, trying to keep his expression passive.

Shit! I think I've managed to piss him off and shock him, not a very good combination in someone like him. J.J. thought, keeping her smile in place.

"Are we almost through? I had hoped to get something to eat before the talent meeting." J.J. said.

"Yes. Except you will be finishing the Ministry shots once they come back." Vince said, in a tone that made it clear he was ordering her to do it.

"If you insist, I'll do it. If only to prove that I'd like our new 'arrangement' to work. However in light of what happened, I couldn't possibly do it without assurances that I'd be safe." J.J. said sweetly.

Damn, I don't want to walk back into that situation again. J.J. thought, trying not to show her anxiety.

She's still making demands. Does she think I'm kidding? Vince wondered.

"Ok," he said reluctantly. "You can go for now. But we are not done with this, not by a long shot."

I didn't think we were. J.J. thought, getting up and leaving the room.

Kane

What could be taking so long? Kane wondered, pacing the length of his locker room.

He continued pacing even as his anxiety grew. His hand unconsciously drifted up and wrapped around the pendant he wore.

Something must have happened. She should be here by now. He decided, after nearly thirty minutes had passed.

Pulling on his mask, He stepped out the door. Without hesitation he started walking toward the meeting room.

Finding it empty, he became even more worried. Spinning on his heel he went looking for her. Up one hallway and down another he went. His fear for her was growing with every step. Out of desperation he began checking the smaller out of the way places.

If I wanted some time to hurt someone these are the places I'd take them. He thought, hoping she was ok.

After checking a room at the end of the hall, He turned and found himself facing the Acolytes.

Isn't this nice? Now don't do anything, let them make the first move. He told himself, as he walked toward them.

Watching them closely, he continued moving right down the hall toward them.

That's twice. He thought when they simply stepped aside.

Stunned, he walked past them.

I'll just check the locker room again. She can't have just disappeared. He decided.

J.J.

Going toward Kane's locker room, she almost walked right into Gangrel.

Damn he looks like he would love to tear my throat out. J.J. thought, seeing the expression on his face.

A guttural growl escaped the blonde's lips. Even as Gangrel stepped aside, motioning for her to pass.

I have no idea what's keeping him civil, but I'm glad for it. J.J. thought, as she moved past without ever taking her eyes off of him.

Then she continued backing down the hall a ways. Once she'd gotten some distance, she turned and walked quickly until she reached her goal.

J.J./Kane

Where the hell did he go? I thought he'd be here. J.J. said to herself, when she walked in and found the room empty.

Sitting down on the couch, J.J. laid her head back and tried to relax.

I can't believe Vince would pull this shit. There is no way I breached contract. If he pushes too hard, well we'll just have to see what happens. She decided finally.

Getting up she started pacing.

"There you are!" J.J. exclaimed when Kane walked in.

When did she get here? He wondered, stopping in his tracks. I'm so glad she's ok.

"What did we say about leaving notes?" J.J. asked, waving her finger in his face.

Then she started laughing.

Shaking his head he joined her.

"It's almost time for the talent meeting. Shall we go?" J.J. said.

Nodding, Kane pulled her in for a kiss before sliding his mask back down.

I wish I'd had a chance to talk to him. There is no telling what Vince will say in there. J.J. thought, as they entered the meeting.

Vince began almost immediately. He went on and on about how this match looked good and that one looked like shit.

Then Vince moved on to other matters. Such as new autograph sessions he'd added, As well as any other changes to the talents already busy schedule.

Finally he took requests.

With the meeting over, they went back to Kane's locker room.

"I have yet another meeting babe. Guess I'll see you out there?" J.J. said, as she grabbed her bag.

I know, but I wish you didn't have to go so soon. He thought sadly.

"Kick ass, and don't you dare piss me off tonight." J.J. said, turning in the doorway so she was facing him.

Shaking his head no, he remembered the first time she'd yelled at him for getting hurt.

It was my first match back. Bossman tried to beat my head through the security barrier with his nightstick. He thought, smiling at the memory of how she'd yelled at him.

Still smiling to himself, he walked over and locked the door, then began to change into his ring gear.

J.J.

Walking into the equipment room, J.J. took a seat at the table.

"What is it this time?" J.J. asked, noting their stares as she checked and cleaned her cameras.

"Just wondering if you've actually seen his face yet, I've heard it's completely destroyed." Chris said.

"Well, I've heard that you and Tim are sleeping together." J.J. said in response.

"What NO! We're just friends." They said together.

"Guess that shows you how accurate the rumor mill is doesn't it." J.J. said smiling sweetly.

Manny just sat there laughing.

"Don't you two have anything better to worry about than my life?" J.J. asked, getting frustrated. "Jeez, and they say women are terrible gossips. Manny have they always been this bad?"

"Pretty much." Manny replied, with a laugh.

Tim had the grace to look embarrassed. Chris just looked pissed.

From there the discussion of positions and setups began.

Maybe if I can get ramp again I can slow DX down when they come for him. J.J. thought, as she began to vie for the position.

She ended up announce right. As far from the ramp as she could get.

Oh well. She thought, as she headed out to do the setups.

Kane/J.J.

Hey, I have Kane's setup. J.J. thought happily.

She arrived for the shoot at the same time as Demolition. She was surprised to see Axe and Smash walk calmly up to Kane and start talking.

"Kane." She heard Smash say with a laugh. "This should be good, Even though you don't stand a chance against the both of us."

"Question is how we plan this setup if you don't talk. We did the accidental meeting to a match last time. We can't do it again." Axe said.

Guess these two aren't worried about what DX and the Ministry want, that's refreshing. J.J. thought.

I don't know. I just don't want to look stupid again. Kane thought.

All three stood there a few minutes.

I've got it, but will they do it? Kane asked himself. Then again how to I get them to understand? How can I explain it right?

Looking up, Kane saw J.J. lounging against the wall, seemingly lost in space.

Gesturing for them to wait a moment, He went over to J.J.

"What's up?" She asked.

Kane gestured writing so J.J. pulled out a notebook and pen, then handed them to him.

He must have gotten an idea. Great maybe people will realize he's not stupid. J.J. thought.

Need translator

Kane wrote, and then handed it to her.

Need her to help them understand what I want. Kane thought.

"Oh sure, now I'm a translator. Great." J.J. said, rolling her eyes.

What a ball buster. He thought, as she broke into laughter.

Together they walked over to where Demolition still waited.

"He's got an idea." J.J. said, to the two imposing men.

"So why does he need you." Axe asked, looking her over.

"Apparently he wants me to play translator. His handwriting is hideous." J.J. laughed.

Kane almost missed the comment, because he was already writing.

Bad handwriting. He thought, with amusement.

"Ow! Jerk." J.J. said when he hit her in the head with the notebook.

That got Demolition laughing for a few minutes.

There, all done. Kane thought, handing it to J.J.

Shit, this is awesome, just like I expected. J.J. thought, giggling as she read it.

"What's so funny?" Axe asked.

"Well, who do you guys meet next?" J.J. asked.

"Legion of Doom. What does that matter?" Smash said.

"It matters, because his idea could be used to start that setup too. If LOD is willing of course." J.J. replied, "And if you are."

"Let's hear it. Then we'll decide." Axe said, somewhat warily.

"Well the gist of it is that you guys are set up by someone. But you're led to believe it was Kane. You go after him and that's your match. Then you find out who really did it and that is the setup for LOD." J.J. said.

"That sounds good." Smash said. "How does he think it should run?"

"According to his plan, you find your locker room trashed. Then in the wreckage you find a piece of red cloth with black leather. That gives you the idea that it's Kane. You go for him in his locker room. Someone breaks it up. That makes you demand a match. Which he accepts of course." She said.

"That sounds like it will work. Let's go check with LOD and see what they have to say." Axe said.

J.J. stood back and watched the three men walk off together.

That worked well. Now if LOD will do it we're all set. Kane thought.

J.J.

"They're going to be a few minutes. But if this works it will definitely be worth the wait." J.J. told the waiting camera crew.

"No problem. This is our last setup." He replied.

Kane

They walked together in silence until they reached the LOD locker room. Then Axe knocked.

"What do you guys want?" Hawk asked when he opened the door.

"Well Kane had an idea for our setup. If we do it right could start off our setup as well." Axe said.

"So what's this idea?" Animal asked skeptically, as he walked up behind his partner.

Demolition laid out Kane's plan in detail.

They look like they like it. Kane thought, seeing the grins on their faces.

"We can do that." Animal said. "Sounds like fun."

J.J./Kane

Well that's a frightening sight. J.J. thought, as LOD, Demolition and Kane walked toward her. They would be an unbeatable alliance.

"They've agreed to do it. What we've decided, is to find out that it was LOD by having them filmed laughing when realize we blamed Kane." Smash said.

The camera crew followed the odd group to Demolition's locker room. After the pair had made it look trashed, Hawk gave him a piece of his old red and black tights. Then they filmed Demolition's reaction to the destruction, and the discovery of the damning evidence.

Next they walked to Kane's locker room. Along the way they picked up some refs and security. They proceeded to film the attack on Kane and the challenge.

Finally they filmed LOD in their locker room. Supposedly watching the clip right before the match and laughing because Kane had been blamed.

That doesn't look bad at all. No one comes off looking stupid either. Kane thought.

"Good Idea Kane." Axe said, as they separated.

Definitely. J.J. thought.

"He's right Kane. It's a great idea. I think the fans will love it." J.J. said smiling. "Of course, you know Vince will hate it because you don't look bad in it."

This made Kane start laughing.

J.J.

J.J. went through her other two setups without any problems.

Once down at ringside J.J. kept a close eye on the wrestlers hoping to avoid any more 'accidents'.

The matches went by quickly and J.J. managed to dodge a few suspicious near collisions. Then it was time for Kane's match.

When the Kane vs. Demolition setup aired, J.J. paid close attention to the crowd's reaction.

Good they did like it. J.J. thought. How will they react when they see the LOD spot?

King/J.R.

"See J.R. I told you Kane was crazy. Why else would he trash the locker room of the most brutal tag team in the company?" King said, while Kane entered the ring.

"King there is no real proof he did anything of the kind. But be that as it may, the challenge was issued and accepted. The match is about to begin." J.R. replied, as Demolition entered the ring.

"Looks like Smash will start off." J.R. commented, as Axe stepped between the ropes and onto the apron.

"Doesn't matter who starts it. There is no way Kane can defeat these two alone." King said.

"Kane is showing great intestinal fortitude just to have accepted this challenge." J.R. replied.

"More like great deal of stupidity." King deadpanned.

"There's a collar and elbow tie up. Oh, what power. Kane just shoved Smash halfway across the ring." J.R. said, obviously impressed.

"Looks like all he's really done is piss him off." King said.

"Well, Smash has the upper hand now, After that devastating clothesline." J.R. said, a few minutes into the match.

Kane/J.J.

Shit this sucks, if they keep a fresh man in Kane's screwed. J.J. thought.

Fuck! Kane thought, getting back up from yet another power move and trying to mount an offence.

The match went back and forth, With Kane actually getting a couple of near falls against demolition.

Damn he has to be getting tired. This match has been going on too long. J.J. thought, as the match reached twenty minutes.

Shit, these guys are wearing me out. He thought trying to catch his breath as Axe was tagged back in.

King/J.R./J.J.

"This match has been incredible. Kane has managed to hold his own against these two for more than twenty minutes." J.R. said sounding amazed.

"It won't go much longer. Kane looks like he's had it." King said.

Damn it why can't they keep out of his matches. J.J. thought, as she watched DX come out onto the ramp.

"What are they doing out here?" J.R. asked. "They have no reason to be here."

"Sure they do. They're DX; they belong anywhere they want to be." King said.

"Well, they're heading for the ring." J.R. said.

"Yeah and they aren't wasting any time going for Kane." King said sounding entirely too pleased.

"This time he bleeds." Chyna said to J.J. before entering the ring.

Shit! J.J. thought, watching them quickly separate Kane from his opponents, and begin attacking him in force.

"It looks like Demolition isn't too happy to see DX out here either." J.R. said, as Axe and Smash began to assist Kane.

Before long X-Pac and Chyna were laid out and not moving. X-Pac had taken out the ref when he went down.

"All hell has broken loose now." J.R. said.

The Outlaws turned, each facing one of the Demolition members. This left Hunter and Kane glaring at each other.

Oh hell yeah. At least Demolition didn't run, or stand by and let Kane get stomped. J.J. thought happily.

Axe and Smash moved as one, taking down the smaller Outlaw members.

"Why are they getting involved? This has nothing to do with them." King said, as if DX should be allowed to wreak havoc at will.

"Get the hell out of here." Axe yelled, as both he and his partner cleared the ring of the fallen DX crew.

"You will bleed tonight freak." Hunter said, as he charged.

They exchanged blows for a bit. Then Kane took him down with a vicious clothesline. With his back to the middle of the ring he began to stomp on the fallen DX leader.

Get him Baby. J.J. thought, still shooting.

Hunter rolled out under the bottom rope.

"You win this round retard. But this ain't over." Hunter said, from the floor.

Gathering his battered group together, they helped each other up the ramp.

Kane turned to face Demolition.

Damn I never expected that. Why would they help me against DX? Kane wondered, unsure what to expect now.

"What's going to happen now?" King asked.

"I have no idea. But this is definitely a first." J.R. replied sounding awed.

Smash turned and began to revive Tim White. Once the Ref was awake and on his feet he stepped back out onto the apron.

Only then did Axe attack Kane.

"Looks like the match continues after all." J.R. said surprised.

Smiling behind his mask, Kane met Axe's attack and then briefly took the advantage.

Kane came back from devastating moves again and again. But in the end the powerful attacks from his fresher opponents took their toll. With another vicious power bomb, Smash got the pin.

After the count, Kane rolled out leaving them to celebrate their win.


	35. Chapter 35 rated MA

**Chapter 35**

Kane

Getting backstage Kane looked for DX.

Where are they hiding? I was sure they'd be waiting to continue what they started. Kane thought, surprised when he didn't see DX waiting for him.

Walking back to his locker room he kept a close watch for an ambush.

Guess we're done for now. He thought when he got there unmolested.

He turned on the monitor. Demolition was just walking up the ramp.

What's going on? What are they doing there? He wondered, seeing DX waiting behind the curtain.

Kane watched with trepidation. He hoped they had not targeted themselves by helping him.

Keeping his mask on he waited to see what would happen, full expecting to have to run out there and kick some DX ass.

"What the hell did you think you were doing interfering in our business?" Hunter asked, getting right in Axe's face.

Kane stared at the monitor watching the confrontation unfold.

"You have that a little backward. It was you and your pets that jumped into our match." Axe replied.

"PETS." Billy shouted, jumping forward as if to attack.

Pets, I like that one. I'll have to remember it. Kane thought, watching the other members take exception to the insult.

Hunter kept his people barely restrained.

"We weren't there for you. We WERE there for the burnt freak. You had…" Hunter began.

"Kane was ours. You want him then take him. But not during our match." Smash said, interrupting Hunter.

Without another word, Axe and Smash pushed through the assembled DX members and walked away.

Well that explains why they helped me out. They were pissed that DX came out during the match. Kane thought.

With that over, Kane locked the door and took off his mask. Then he stretched trying to cool down before his shower. Once he had he showered and changed he sat back to watch the rest of the event.

He came out just in time to see the LOD segment played.

That came out well. J.J. was right. They liked it. He thought listening to the fan reaction.

Sitting down, he watched the rest of the program.

J.J. / Kane

When the last match ended, J.J. walked up the ramp talking to Chris and Manny. They continued talking as they walked for a minute. Then they went their separate ways.

Going back toward Kane's locker room she saw DX lounging on both sides of the hallway.

Looks like their waiting for something. Could it be me? J.J. thought, smiling at them as she kept walking.

"Hey guys. Good match tonight X-Pac." She called out, trying to sound confident.

Vince will kill me if I wreck another camera by hitting someone with it. J.J. thought, hoping they'd just let her pass.

"Tell that freak we ain't done yet." Hunter said.

"I'm sorry could you be a little more specific. There seem to be a lot of those around here." She said, staring right at Hunter, while she walked between them.

"You know I'm talking about that retard you hang with." He growled.

"Sorry, still don't know who you're talking about." She said with a shrug, before turning the corner.

Once they were out of sight she started laughing quietly.

The look on his face was priceless. But I probably shouldn't provoke him. J.J. thought, realizing she'd stunned him.

Getting to Kane's locker room, she knocked still laughing a little.

Hearing the knock, Kane slid his mask on and opened the door.

Grabbing her, Kane pulled her into the room and shut the door. The whipping off his mask he pressed her into the door and bent to kiss her.

Mmm, he thought. I've been waiting for this.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, when he finally broke the kiss.

Nodding, Kane smiled and brushed his fingertips down her cheek.

"So are you OK? That match looked brutal even without DX's interference." J.J. asked.

NO, I think I'm going to need a nice long massage. He thought, trying not to smile.

Shaking his head no, he stepped back and started to stretch supposedly sore muscles.

Faker. J.J. thought. I'll teach him.

"Oh, my poor baby is hurt. Sit down and I'll run and get Pete." J.J. said, looking concerned.

Turning to go, J.J. tried not to start laughing.

What? No that's not what I wanted. Kane thought, reaching out to keep her from opening the door.

He turned her around.

"Do you need me to help you to the couch?" J.J. said, and then burst into laughter.

She got me again! I'm going to have to stop falling for her tricks. Kane thought.

Turning, Kane grabbed his bags and slid his mask on with one hand.

Opening the door J.J. waited for him and they walked out together.

Should I tell him about Vince? Nah… I have two days to do that. J.J. decided.

Getting back to the hotel, J.J. ordered them something to eat then showered while Kane waited for the food.

She's only making me wait so I can't jump in there with her. Kane thought, smiling at her little game.

J.J. got out and dressed just after room service arrived.

Putting on an oversized T-shirt she went to join him. After they ate Kane began gathering the dishes.

Good he's distracted. J.J. thought, getting up.

When he came back in, He walked over to where she sat and kissed her.

"Now, now, you've had a hard night." She said, pulling back. "Plus you looked pretty sore in the locker room. You need to rest." J.J. said, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Looks like I get my massage. He thought happily, noticing that she had the radio playing softly and the oil was already warming.

"This will get in the way." She said, tugging on the front of his shirt.

Kane quickly removed the offending garment.

"So will these." She said, grasping the waistband of his sweatpants.

Smiling at him, she slowly drew them down his legs. Then kneeling in front of him she helped him step out of them.

It's going to be a long night. He thought when her breath penetrated the thin material of his boxers.

He swallowed, as he felt the first stirring of arousal.

Staying on her knees a minute or so longer than was necessary, she saw his breath catch slightly.

Then she stood up. Making sure she didn't brush up against him.

"Ok love, we'll start with your back." She said.

If you think I'm falling asleep just because you're rubbing my back you are nuts. I've waited all day to touch you. He thought taking the position she always put him in.

Good, she thought, straddling his hips.

Leaning forward she began with his neck and slowly moved to his shoulders.

Her warm oil slick fingers kneading and caressing every muscle until it relaxed in her grasp. Only then would she move on.

Damn that feels so great. He thought, as he felt the tension inside him ease then release.

Wow, he's so tight. This can't all be from the match tonight. It has to be all the stress he's under. She thought, as she moved to his arms then his upper back.

After moving his hands up onto the pillow she began to work on his sides.

No! He thought, beginning to feel himself drift off. I don't want to fall asleep.

Opening his eyes, he listened to her sing along with the radio.

Stay relaxed just don't fall asleep. He told himself.

He's fighting to stay awake. J.J. realized with amusement, when she suddenly felt him tense up slightly.

Moving down yet again, she pulled the back of his boxers down and worked on his ass and hips.

Don't touch him. J.J. reminded herself, as he hands passed close to his sack.

Just take them off. He thought. I'll help.

Kane lifted his hips slightly, so she could pull them off. Instead she pulled them back up over his backside.

"You're supposed to relax during a massage." J.J. said sounding serious and pushing his hips back down toward the bed.

Relax she says. Kane thought, trying not to tense up at her next move.

Sliding her hands up under the leg of his shorts she began to work on his upper thigh. First on one side then the other, again she was careful not intentionally turn him on.

Oh shit, he thought, because his position did nothing to help his aroused state.

Good out of the danger zone now. She thought, as she moved down his legs.

Done at last she told him to roll over.

Once he had she sat astride his body. Reaching up she started with his jaw, then moved down to his neck.

Shit this has got to be the worlds longest and most complete massage. He thought, resisting the urge to throw her on her back and take her.

"That's it just relax." J.J. said, as she moved to his shoulders and upper arms.

Not likely. He thought, watching her breasts sway as she continued to run her hands over his body.

As she finished each hand she laid it on the pillow beside his head. Then she began to work on his pecks.

God he's incredible. She thought, barely resisting the need to taste him.

Swallowing, she pushed the thought away and made sure not to touch get anywhere near his nipples. Instead she moved on to his sides then his abdomen.

Damn you. Touch me before I cum in my damn shorts. He thought, as his arousal grew with each touch of her hands.

Moving her hand under his waistband she rubbed first one hip then the other.

Is she waiting for me to 'show her' again? He wondered, starting to bring his hands down.

"Put them back baby. Just relax for me. That's it." She whispered, when he complied.

Kneeling down beside him now, she began to work on his upper thighs.

DAMN he's hard as hell. She realized, when she saw how tented his boxers were. I thought he'd be aroused but not this bad.

Shit, I want him. J.J. thought.

Later! She told herself, forcing her mind back onto the task at hand.

When she'd finished, she turned back up to face him.

"All relaxed and ready for bed now." She asked, ignoring the fact that the front of his boxers was barely restraining his hardened member.

WHAT! You have got to be kidding me. He thought, looking up at her.

Shaking his head NO, he watched her. When she didn't move, He took her hand and slipped it under the waistband and against his hard shaft.

"Oh, I guess I missed something." She said smiling, as she removed her hand.

You are such a tease. If I didn't love you I'd kill you. He thought.

"Well, these will have to go." She said, tugging his boxers off.

"If I missed that, I probably missed other things too." J.J. said.

She stared down at him as if contemplating what to do.

"I think I'd better start up here." She said, moving her hands to his shoulders.

Damn it, start anywhere you want just start. Kane thought.

Adding more oil she began working on his shoulders. But she quickly moved to his chest. Paying extra attention to his sensitive nipples.

OH yes that's it. He thought, arching into her touch.

Using her mouth and one hand to continue to torment his nipples, she reached down and wrapped her oiled hand tightly around his shaft.

UGGGH, so that's where the other hand went. He thought, bucking when she grabbed him.

"Is that too hard? A massage shouldn't hurt." J.J. whispered, as she gripped him and began to fist his cock.

Shaking his head no, he began to rock his hips.

"Just relax, let me do this for you." J.J. said, meeting his pace and continuing it.

Looking down at him, she shifted her position slightly to allow her to easily increase the speed of her strokes. Even as she continued playing with and pinching his nipples with her other hand.

Oh, fuck that's good... she's never ohhhh. He thought, as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him.

"That's it baby cum for me. I want to watch you cum." She moaned, as his breath turned to harsh uneven gasps.

When she felt him swelling in her hand J.J. smiled. She looked down and watched his seed spill over her hand and land onto his stomach.

She milked him a little longer. Then watching his face she brought her hand to her mouth and cleaned it. Licking her lips she bent and began to wash his stomach with broad swipes of her tongue.

"You taste so good." J.J. said, after cleaning the last drops off his head.

Holy shit! He thought when he saw that.

Watching her sit back up with a contented smile, He felt himself hardening again from her sensual display.

MY TURN! He thought.

Sitting up he grabbed her and quickly pinned her to the bed. Lying between her, legs he took her lips in a passionately aggressive kiss. The whole time he was running his hands up under her shirt.

Pushing the shirt up, he broke the kiss only long enough to remove it.

He's hard again already. J.J. thought with surprise, when she felt him pressing against her crotch.

So wet already. He thought, rubbing himself against her wet panties.

Moving down, he began to kiss and lick his way along her neck and to her aching breasts.

Oh yes, god that's so damn good. She thought, as he sucked licked and bit her nipple. While teasing the other with is hand.

All the while he kept grinding his crotch against hers.

Like that baby… um just wait. He thought, listening to her moans and cries of pleasure.

Getting to his knees he pulled off her panties. But instead of lying back down he spread her legs over his own thighs.

UMM, in this position she is wide open for me. So hot, He thought, looking down at her pink lips, shiny with her juices.

He opened her a little more with his left hand. With his right he began to pinch and stroke her clit. Rolling it between is fingers.

"Baby god please." She whimpered, trying to rock her hips.

So sensitive, He thought, watching her get even wetter.

Smiling he stroked his fingers up and down her slit. Then her brought them to his mouth and sucked on them.

Shit, that was incredible. J.J. thought, watching him.

Watching her face, he brought his hand back down and slowly penetrated her with a finger.

"Baby ugggh, need." She cried.

Using first one, then two and finally three of his large digits, he continued to finger fuck her with a deliberately torturous pace.

OH, not your fingers baby. I need you inside me. She thought, unable to stand the teasing.

Picking up the speed little by little, he soon had her panting and writhing against his hand.

"More please so close I need to cum PLEASE!" She cried, desperate for release.

Taking mercy on her, He did as she asked and moved faster and harder, quickly pushing her over the edge.

Even before her breathing had calmed down. He lowered her hips to the bed and lay on his stomach. Draping her legs over his shoulders. He opened her with his fingers and began to lap up her juices.

"Kane enough, I need you inside me." J.J. moaned, as she reached for him with one hand.

Raising his head for a moment he shook it no. Then began to once again circle her clit with his tongue.

"OH SHIT!" She cried, when he pressed one fingertip into her wet opening.

Kane laughed inwardly when she began to try and thrash or move away from him.

You're not going anywhere. He thought, as he nibbled her sensitive nub.

He slowly ran his fingertip around her entrance, and then repeatedly slipped it just barely inside.

"Kane please you're torturing me." J.J. pleaded.

I know… he thought.

Distracting her with a broad sweep of his tongue on her swollen clit. He simultaneously pushed two fingers quickly inside her.

"Oh shit Kane.." J.J. cried, as she felt his fingers enter her forcefully.

Continuing to lick and tease her, he also began to finger her rapidly.

"Stop, baby please. I need you. God, I need you inside me." J.J. practically screamed, as she tried in vain to escape his grasp and end the torment.

Yes, finally! He thought when he felt her tighten around his fingers. Cum for me I want to taste you.

Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his tongue pushing it into her deeply as she came. He continued to penetrate her repeatedly with his tongue as she shuddered.

Oh GOD! That was so intense. J.J. thought, closing her eyes and trying to get control of her breathing.

Now to give you what you begged for, and what I need so much. He thought, slowly moving back up onto his knees between her splayed legs.

Sliding his hands up her body, he cupped and kneaded her breasts, brushing his thumbs against her nipples until they were raised and hard.

Oh baby, don't tease anymore, please. She thought, still trying to catch her breath.

Bracing his hands at her sides he slowly pressed his throbbing erection into her. Hissing when he felt her walls stretch to accommodate him.

"AAAHH, yes." She panted, "You feel so good."

Snapping her eyes, open she looked up into his face.

"Thank you," She moaned.

J.J. arched against him. Trying to make him move faster, But he wouldn't allow it to affect his motion.

Once he was fully sheathed, he leaned down. Lying atop her with his weight on his elbows,

So close. Have to get control. He thought, keeping still within her.

Putting his head on her shoulder, He just lay there holding her. He concentrated on his breathing.

He's a dead man. J.J. thought, as he finally entered her but then didn't move.

She tried to move, to ride him but he stilled her with a hand.

Not yet, please don't move. He thought, raising his head to look at her.

He's close, real close. She realized, seeing the look of control and concentration he wore.

"OH baby, you're gonna cum for me aren't you. Do it. Let me feel you." J.J. whispered, bringing her feet up behind his ass and pushing him forward.

NO not yet. He thought, trying to hold back. Want you again first.

"Do it!" She moaned, as she ground against him and dragged her nails up his back.

Dropping his head back down to her shoulder he knew he was lost.

Drawing back he began to ride her.

Yes! He thought shit that's good.

"That's it baby give it to me. Yes!" She cried.

After only a few hard thrusts he came. He was shocked to feel her tighten and follow him over the edge with a ragged cry.

Completely spent he withdrew and collapsed onto the bed.

J.J. climbed wearily out of the bed and dragged herself into the shower. She half expected him to join her, but he didn't.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw him sound asleep where he'd fallen.

"Baby," she said, shaking him gently. "Do you want to go and shower?"

Opening his eyes a little, he nodded and slowly got up.

By the time he was done J.J. was fast asleep. He crawled in behind her and barely got them covered before falling back to sleep.

Opening her eyes, J.J. smiled. When she saw Kane lying on his back.

He's such a bed hog. J.J. thought, with a small laugh, when she saw that he was spread across three-quarters of the bed. But then again he's probably still used to sleeping alone.

She watched him for a little while. Then she slowly removed the sheet draped over his waist.

Absolute perfection. She thought, admiring his nude body.

My turn to play alarm clock, She thought, remembering the morning he'd woken her by arousing the hell out of her.

Getting carefully to her knees, she braced herself with one hand on each side of his body. Leaning down, she slid her tongue down his neck. She paused stopping to suck on his Adam's apple for a second.

She smiled when he unconsciously tilted his head back giving her better access. Careful not to apply too much pressure she dragged her lips and tongue down his chest and over to his left nipple.

I wonder how hard I can get him before he wakes up. J.J. thought, as she circled his sensitive bud with just the tip of her tongue.

Then she moved to the other side, leaving a damp trail between them.

She stopped for a moment and looked up when he shifted slightly.

Even better. She thought when she saw he'd opened his legs more.

Bending down again, she went back to teasing his nipples until they were both raised and hard.

She stopped again and watched him as he moved.

His breathing is getting rougher, but I think he's still asleep. Either he thinks he's having an erotic dream or he's faking. She thought.

Looking down, she saw that he was almost fully erect.

Oh well, asleep or not I'm having fun. J.J. decided, moving down to tease his nubs once again.

Then she began to leave a trail down his stomach to his groin. Placing one hand beside his hip she looked down.

His hips were moving a little, rocking as if he were still being touched.

Shit, he really is still asleep. J.J. thought smiling.

She dragged her fingertips up his inner thigh and across his balls. J.J. saw his fully hard shaft twitch at the contact.

When she did it again, he arched upward slightly and he opened his legs further.

Turning a little she put one hand on the bed between his legs. Then leaning over she trailed her tongue along his sack, following the same path her fingers had earlier.

She looked up at his face as she blew up the length of his cock. Using one finger she lifted his cock just a bit and licked the sweet pre-cum from its tip.

Playtime is over. I need to taste him now. J.J. decided, slowly sliding her lips over his head.

Then twirling her tongue around it before taking him further into her mouth. Applying a light suction she began to slowly move her head, sliding his slick member in and out of her mouth.

Mmm. She thought. Damn he tastes good.

Sucking a little harder, she moved her hand and began to massage his sack with her fingertips and palm.

She listened to his breathing become more harsh, and felt his hips begin to move more often.

Give it to me baby. I want to taste you. J.J. thought, moving a little faster.

AAAGGGHH! He thought, his eyes snapping open.

Oh shit, no dream. So fucking good! He thought, looking down and watching her go down on him.

Bringing his hand up, He stroked it down her back, touching her where he could without moving.

About time he woke up. J.J. thought, continuing at the same pace.

Putting his arm behind his head he lay back and watched her.

"MMM," She moaned loudly, when he was deep in her mouth.

UUGH! He thought, twitching from the vibration.

Kane resisted the urge to rock his hips to increase the pace. Instead he just allowed the waves of pleasure to roll through him. He watched her moving and intently sucking on him.

God damn just watching her is killing me. He thought the sight of her arousing him even more.

Now that you're awake, I can really have some fun. J.J. thought, beginning to suck harder.

She alternately dragged her teeth along his sensitive shaft and moaned against him. All the while she teased and fondled his nuts.

OH SHIT! He thought, unable to keep still any longer.

Reaching down he stilled her motion and began to feed her his cock, setting the pace he needed.

Oh yes, cum for me. J.J. thought, as he began to rock upward.

J.J. He cried, silently as he arched upward and came, filling her mouth.

Releasing her head, he fell backward against the pillows. She continued to suck him a bit longer then cleaned him with her tongue.

"How's that for a wakeup call?" She asked smiling, as she joined him on the pillows.

It woke me up all right, but now I need a nap. He thought lethargically.

Rolling over slowly, he laid his head in the crook of her neck. Lying there with his arm draped over her and his thigh against her crotch.

Bringing his hand up slowly, he began to caress her breast.

"Baby you don't have to, just because I wanted to." She said, realizing he still looked really tired, but felt obligated to return her actions.

You made me feel so good. I should do the same. He thought.

"You look tired. Just close your eyes baby. Relax that's it." She crooned, beginning to rub his back.

Shouldn't just let you please me. He thought, even as he dozed off.

She lay beneath him, brushing her hand up and down his back. Then she smiled when she felt him relax and heard his breathing even out.

"That's it love. Sleep, I'm not going anywhere." J.J. whispered.

Waking slowly, Kane looked around.

Where is she? He wondered stretching.

Rolling out of bed he went to shower. Then finally feeling fully awake he went looking for her.

"That's right; cancel one of the connecting rooms." He heard her say.

Looking up she saw Kane.

"That's ok right?" J.J. said, realizing they should have discussed it first.

Nodding with enthusiasm, he sat down beside her.

No need for two now. He thought happily.

Smiling, he pulled her against him as she continued to make phone calls.

She's been taking care of everything, Cars, rooms and even travel. I always hated that stuff. But it's not right for her to do it all. He thought, listening to her make yet another call.

When she hung up, He stopped her from starting another call.

"What left?" He asked.

"Just the tickets. I thought I'd put us in first class." She answered, reaching for the phone.

"I'll do." He said, stopping her again.

"Why?" She asked.

"Shouldn't have do all." He replied.

"Why not? This stuff is easy for me." J.J. said. "It's hard for you so I do it. You do things for me all the time. It's what friends do for each other."

Other friends never did this? He thought, still uncertain.

"What do?" He asked, thinking she was just saying that to make him feel better.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate to drive in strange cities? If it wasn't for you I'd be lost all the time." J.J. said laughing. "I have no sense of direction."

He started laughing, instantly feeling better.

"Once I finish this up, we'll be set for the next three events." She said, reaching for the phone.

This time he let her pick it up.

"That's it." J.J. said, putting down the phone.

"You ready for some breakfast?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Need ask?" He said with a smile.

"Not really." She replied laughing.

"Out?" He asked.

He's volunteering to go to a restaurant?" J.J. thought, amazed that he would be willing to do it.

"Sounds great." J.J. said. "How about a little fun afterward, though I have no idea what there is to do around here."

I don't care what we do. He thought, smiling as he nodded.

"It's been a while since we've done anything fun." She said.

I know what'll be fun. He thought, going over and grabbing her bag.

"No babe that may be fun for me. But it has to be boring as hell for you." J.J. said.

"Watching fun," he said, bringing the bag over to her.

He is determined lately to get me shooting. She thought I guess I'll just have to find something where I can shoot. But he'll have fun too. There has to be something.

"We'll take it along. But I don't know if that's what we'll do. Ok?" J.J. said.

Never do it? You're always too busy with me. Kane thought; slightly upset to be keeping her from something she loved.

"Ok, let's head out." She said, reaching for the bag.

Kane picked it up instead. It didn't take them long to find someplace to eat. While looking at the menus a little head popped up behind Kane.

"Hi, I'm Billy." He said, bouncing a little on his seat.

"Hi Billy. I'm J.J. and this is my friend Kane." She said, amazed by the horrified look on his parent's faces.

"Billy turn around and eat. Or we won't be able to go to the zoo." His father said.

Billy instantly disappeared.

"Kane, if I eat all my breakfast can we go to the zoo too?" J.J. asked laughing.

Covering his face with his hands, Kane shook his head and started laughing.

"Excuse me?" J.J. said to Billy's parents. "Could you give me directions to the zoo?"

They just looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"I haven't been to one in years and it sounds like just the thing to do on such a beautiful day." J.J. added, when she saw their expressions.

Suddenly Kane pictured J.J. bouncing up and down, begging to go to the zoo. The image sent him over the edge. He dropped his head to the table still laughing.

"I guess so." The father said.

Getting up J.J. pulled out her notebook, and then standing beside their table she carefully wrote them down.

"Thank you very much." J.J. said when they were through.

Sitting back down, she saw that Kane still had his head down.

Why is that so funny? J.J. wondered when she saw that he was still laughing.

J.J. kicked him under the table.

"What?" She said.

Just then the little family left.

Picking up his head, he looked at her and started all over again.

"Spill big guy." She said, hitting him on the shoulder with the notebook.

Picking his head up a second time he took the notebook.

Pictured you act like Billy. Can we please go to the zoo please? You're nuts.

He wrote and handed it back to her.

"So can we?" J.J. asked, making him laugh again.

Finally getting control he nodded.

"Good." J.J. said. "We can walk around see the animals and take some pictures. Then when my feet get tired you can give me a piggy back ride."

"I tired you carry?" He asked, starting to laugh at that picture.

"Sure, then we can go to the hospital and put me in traction." J.J. replied, making him laugh harder.

Finally their food arrived and they were both silent while they ate.

Back on the road, J.J. read Kane the directions. When they got there, they saw that it was really busy.

I didn't expect it to be this crowded. J.J. thought.

Kane parked and got out without hesitation.

Guess he doesn't care. J.J. decided.

Going into the back, she put on her fanny pack of film. Then grabbed a camera for herself and handed one to Kane.

He just looked at her as she held it out to him.

Does she want me to help her carry them? He wondered.

"You seemed to like the disposable camera. I thought you'd like to try a real one this time." J.J. said.

"Show me how?" He asked, pleased that she would trust him with it.

"Sure." J.J. said, smiling at the look in his eyes.

She showed him how to load film. Then instructed him in how to tell when it was time to change the film. Then explained the flash and when he should use it. Finally she taught him how to focus and let him practice a bit.

"Ready." He said, as he hung the camera around his neck.

Getting to the gate, Kane paid for them both. Then started laughing as they walked away from the ticket booth.

"What? Did he say something?" J.J. asked.

Shaking his head no he looked at her. Then he opened his eyes really wide and let his jaw drop.

J.J. just shook her head.

Once inside, J.J. handed the attractions map to Kane.

"Lead on McDuff." She said, with a flourish.

Looking at the map, he began to lead them off in the recommended direction. Right before her eyes, J.J. watched Kane turn into a little kid. He wanted to see everything. Taking time at each attraction to read about the animal and then try to get a picture of it.

Whenever he thought J.J. wasn't paying attention, he would take her picture.

Approaching one building toward the end of the route J.J. just sat down.

"I'll wait for you right here." She said.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Nope, that building is full of all kinds of creepy crawler stuff. You go enjoy yourself. I'll be right here when you're done." She said with a shiver.

Don't like that stuff? Well isn't that too bad. He thought, looking at her.

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. J.J. realized when she saw the evil glint appear in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it brat. You know how dangerous I can be." J.J. said, putting her hands down and gripping the edge of the bench.

Nodding, Kane sighed with disappointment and turned to go in alone.

Shit that was close. J.J. thought, leaning back with a sigh.

"AAAAAA!" J.J. yelled, when she was suddenly hoisted off the bench from behind.

Gotcha! Kane thought, as he held her against his chest and went toward the door.

"Don't do it Kane!" J.J. said, kicking and flailing in an attempt to break free.

Oh yeah, I'm going to do it. He thought, holding her tightly and starting to laugh.

"Put me down you great OAF!" J.J. growled, still fighting.

Looking around, Kane realized they had an audience. Most of whom found the scene hilarious; one nice bystander even opened the door for them.

Grabbing the doorframe with both hands J.J. made one last attempt.

"You're a dead man! Remember you have to sleep sometime." J.J. said, as he pulled her hands free and brought her inside.

He may have gotten me inside but he can't make me look. J.J. thought, covering her closed eyes.

What's she doing now? Kane wondered when she suddenly stopped fighting.

Shifting his grip a bit, Kane put her feet down, but still held her.

She's covering her eyes. He thought, with great amusement.

Digging his box out, He brought it up to his throat.

"Thought tough?" He said quietly.

"I am." J.J. whispered.

"Protect you." He said.

"You know you're a meanie right?" She replied, making him laugh.

"Open eyes." He demanded quietly.

"Not until we're outside." She said stubbornly.

"Stay all day." He said, laughing harder.

He'll really do it too. He'll stay here all day. J.J. thought.

"I will get you back for this." J.J. said, after a little while had passed.

With a sigh she uncovered and opened her eyes.

Figures, in this way he'd be typically male. He just loves snakes, spiders, and other assorted gross stuff. She thought when he prevented her from going through fast.

Finally outside he let her go.


	36. Chapter 36 rated ma

**Chapter 36**

"Why did you do that?" J.J. asked, really not sounding upset.

"Even now." He said, smiling behind his mask.

"Oh you…you.. Aaagghhh." J.J. said, knowing he did owe her for all the teasing she'd done.

Kane just laughed at her obvious frustration.

"Remind me not to tease you. Your paybacks are a bitch." J.J. said, knowing she'd keep teasing him anyway.

Nodding, Kane draped his arm over her shoulder. Wrapping her arm around his waist, they started walking.

Once they'd seen all the animals and the other zoo attractions. They decided to wander in the park itself for a little while.

Going back to the SUV, Kane stopped her in front of a large flowering bush. Then he backed up and lifted his camera.

"Kane, I don't like having my picture taken." She said.

"Have mine?" He said simply.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded and stood still.

Kane motioned for her to take off her camera. So she did.

So he wants a picture of me? She thought, smiling broadly and beginning to strike silly poses.

Kane took several shots. Then put his camera down and walked toward her.

Thank you. He thought, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"You're welcome." She said, hugging him back.

Sometimes I swear she's reading my mind. He thought, as he broke the hug.

J.J. asked a passerby to take their picture. They stood together with her standing in his embrace.

They stopped to eat on the way back to the hotel. Once there, they spent a quiet evening listening to the radio.

This is really nice. J.J. thought, leaning her head back against his chest and closing her eyes.

Waking up the next morning she found herself curled up next to his side in bed. Raising her head she saw that he was still asleep.

Smiling J.J. put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes again.

Getting up, Kane got his book and took a seat on the couch. He tried to read but all he could think about was the beautiful woman in the other room and how much he wanted to touch her.

No, I won't wake her. She looked really tired last night. He thought, trying to control his desire.

Waking up later, J.J. saw that she was alone. She got up and found him sitting on the couch.

She walked by him and into her room. Picking out some clothes she laid them out on the bed and then went into the bathroom.

Hearing her shower turn on, Kane got up and walked toward her room.

I think she'll need a little help reaching her back. He thought growing aroused at the memories of other showers they'd shared.

Stopping in her bedroom, he undressed and lay his clothing on the bed with hers. Then walking into the bathroom he was surprised to hear the shower turn off.

Beautiful, so incredible, I need her so bad. He thought, as she stepped out of the shower still glistening with water.

"Oh were you…" J.J. started to say, but was cut off when Kane crossed the room and kissed her.

HOLY SHIT! J.J. thought, when he moved her back pinning her against the wall while still holding a very passionate kiss.

Releasing her lips at last, His mouth moved to her neck and ear.

Tastes so good, so soft in my hands, Need more. He thought, desperately as his hands roamed her body and he nibbled hungrily at her neck.

"Oh baby." J.J. moaned, as his urgency heightened her own desire.

Reaching down she began to stroke his hard member. He continued his almost violent assault of pleasure on her.

Need you NOW! He thought, bending his head to suckle her nipples.

He slid his hand between her legs and stroked her center.

"Oh god! That's so good." J.J. whimpered, at his contact with her womanhood.

Not ready for me. He thought with frustration. Need her wet.

Pushing his finger inside her, He redoubled his oral attacks on her neck and breasts. Reaching down he slowed her hand on his cock.

Better he thought, as he heard her begin to cry out and pant.

OH, he's so different. J.J. thought, wondering about, but enjoying the change.

Almost he thought, feeling her get slicker.

He added a second finger, and began rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Yes, he thought, when she began to rock against his hand.

"OH OH OH." She sighed softly.

Now! He thought, pulling his fingers free of her wet folds.

He pulled her away from the wall and bent her over the vanity.

What? She wondered, as she quickly braced her hands.

Holding her hips he pushed forward burying himself completely inside her.

"AAAGGGHHH!" J.J.'s cry echoed off the tiled walls.

"Baby." She moaned, as he began to move, every stroke pushing her forward slightly.

So good, oh yeah. He thought, pulling almost all the way out and snapping his hips forward hard.

Raising her head, she watched him in the still steamy mirror.

That's so hot. She thought, seeing his head thrown back, muscles straining and rippling as he moved and his face a mask of pleasure.

"Kane you feel so good. More baby, please." J.J. panted, pushing back to meet his movement.

That's it baby. Oh yeah. He thought when he felt her walls begin to clutch at him.

Still watching him in the mirror, J.J. felt her climax quickly approaching.

"I'm Cumming love.. Oh cum with me baby." J.J. cried loudly, as he continued to ride her.

YES! He thought when she lifted her hips slightly.

Thrusting once more, he came hard, nearly collapsing with the aftermath.

Oh shit! What have I done? He thought when he opened his eyes and saw that he was holding her down, bent awkwardly over the vanity.

Feeling sick and angry with himself, he withdrew and quickly left the room. Grabbing his clothes as he went to his room and went out into the hallway.

J.J. stayed still for a bit, enjoying the small aftershocks of her orgasm.

Oh man, that was so… J.J. thought, unable to find the right word.

Opening her eyes, she stood up. Turning around, she was surprised when she didn't see him. Then picking up her facecloth she cleaned herself up and went into the bedroom.

Once in his room he yanked his clothes on quickly.

How could I have done that? I practically raped her. He thought, berating himself angrily for losing control.

Kane paced trying to find the words to tell her how sorry he was.

Stopping in her bedroom, J.J. pulled on her panties and shirt. Then she went looking for him.

Walking into his room she stopped and watched him.

What's wrong? Did I miss something? Is he upset because of the mirror? J.J. wondered.

"Baby?" J.J. said, trying to get his attention.

How can she even look at me after what I just did?" He wondered, as she entered.

"What happened?" J.J. asked.

Bringing the box up he tried to say the words. To plead for her forgiveness, but no sound escaped his clenched throat.

It's been a while since he was too upset to talk to me. J.J. thought, stepping closer to hug him.

Kane stepped quickly backward in shock.

What the hell is he doing? J.J. wondered, surprised when he avoided her embrace.

"Kane, baby?" J.J. said, with confusion.

Kane tried to speak again. When he failed, he turned away.

Damn it I should have left. Now I'm making things harder for her. He thought.

Walking up behind him, J.J. wrapped her arms around his waist and locked her hands. Kane stiffened but didn't try to pull away.

"Love take your time and tell me why you're upset. Baby I love you; no matter what it is we'll fix it, ok?" J.J. said softly, and then kissed the back of his neck.

How can she say that? He wondered, his eyes filling with tears.

Still holding him she saw him lower his head and felt his breath catch.

Is he crying? Shit what is going on here? J.J. wondered, releasing him and moving in front of him.

What the hell? She thought when she saw that he was.

"Oh Kane, I didn't mean to make you cry." J.J. said.

J.J. leave before I hurt you again. Kane thought, as she stepped in front of him.

Taking his hand she brought him unresisting to the couch.

"Sit down." J.J. said sternly.

I will find out what's wrong if I have to beat it out of him. J.J. thought.

Kneeling beside him on the couch, she pulled him into an embrace.

"Come on love, calm down so you can tell me what's upsetting you. I want to help." J.J. said, rubbing his back and holding him close.

How can she not know? Does she think I could do that to her; hurt her and not be upset? Kane thought.

A few minutes later, he finally had control. Pulling away from her, He put some distance between them.

"Do you think you can talk to me now? Or should I get some paper?" she asked, sounding worried.

Still unable to meet her eyes he brought the box up.

"Attacked hurt you." He said slowly.

What is he talking about? J.J. wondered, trying to figure out where he got that.

"I'm not sure I understand you." J.J. said sounding confused.

How can that not be clear? He thought.

"Bathroom forced used hurt you." He said, feeling his heart tear with every word.

Shit, that's what this is about. He thinks what happened in there was wrong. J.J. thought, shocked at this revelation.

"Kane, you neither hurt nor used me. There's nothing wrong with what you and I did. Sure I was surprised at first. But it was a good surprise." J.J. said, watching him to be sure he knew she was serious.

But I just took you. How can that be right? He wondered, still upset.

"If that was an attack, then I attacked you first; that day on the couch. When I just opened your pants and drove myself down onto you." She said smiling.

Raising his head he finally looked at her.

She's serious. Kane realized.

"Kane, if you ever really hurt me or did something I didn't want believe me you'd know about it." J.J. said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. "Nothing wrong with spontaneity or trying something new, it's how we'll learn about each other."

Kane just watched her, smiling at last.

"Now I need another shower." J.J. said, expecting him to join her.

Guess he doesn't want one. It's actually a good thing we have to leave soon. Our flight to Jacksonville Tennessee is at two. J.J. thought, as she stepped into the shower alone.

Getting up, Kane went into his bathroom and showered.

Should have known she would have stopped me. He thought, smiling as he showered.

When she finished, she dressed and began packing. He did the same.

Walking into her room, he smiled watching her putter around as she hummed.

"All set." She said, before turning around to face him.

How did she know I was here? He wondered, cocking his head.

I still need to tell him about Vince. I don't want him to find out from someone else. J.J. remembered suddenly.

"Kane, I need to tell you about the meeting with Vince. I want to be sure I'm the one to tell you." She said.

Somehow I don't think I'm going to like this. He thought, already getting tense.

Nodding, Kane went and sat down.

"I think you're getting too used to this." J.J. laughed. "Seems like I'm always saying that to you."

Kane laughed and nodded.

"Ok, Vince is insisting that I finish the Ministry shoot. Before you get upset I already told him I wouldn't do it unless he could assure me it would be safe." J.J. said, waiting for him to explode.

It's not a good idea. Kane thought. No matter what 'Protection' Vince provides. If Mark wants you, he'll have you.

"Not like." He said.

Well he's taking that well. But I still don't think I'm going to tell him about the contract. J.J. decided.

"I know you don't. I'm really not too happy about it myself. But it's the job." J.J. said.

"What else?" He said, knowing she'd been gone too long for only that.

"Well he knows about the tape." J.J. said.

She told him exactly what had been said about it. To prepare him in case he was questioned too.

Kane just smiled.

We knew he'd find out. Question is what's he going to do about it? Kane wondered.

"He's also not too pleased about us." J.J. said, stating the obvious.

"Knew wouldn't be." Kane said, still smiling.

"Yeah. Now we just have to wait and wonder what he'll do about us and the tape." She said.

She's hiding something. Kane realized, watching her.

"All?" He asked.

"All that I was worried about." She replied smiling.

I'm not worried about the contract. I'll just have to watch Vince and his brat to be sure they don't pull anything. Besides if I tell him about losing the contract he'll only get upset needlessly. J.J. thought.

"Good." He said.

"If we go now, we'll be able to get some real food on the way to the airport. I know how much you love airplane food." J.J. laughed.

Kane smiled and went to grab his bags.

Getting to the hotel in Jacksonville, They found they were among the first to arrive.

"Feel up to hitting the gym?" J.J. asked, once they'd gotten up to their room.

Nodding, Kane opened his bag and pulled out some sweats.

Going into the gym, they were surprised to see X-Pac there alone.

Where are the rest of them? Kane wondered, knowing from experience that they were always together.

J.J. looked over at the smallest DX member, with a mixture of confusion and anxiety.

Finishing up his current set, X-Pac got up and walked toward them.

What is he doing? Kane wondered.

"Relax guys, they're not here yet. I flew out early." X-Pac said.

They just stared at him, neither knowing what to expect.

"I hoped I would get the chance to talk to you both." He continued.

"Go ahead." J.J. said, after seeing Kane nod.

"I wanted to congratulate you two. It's good to see you happy Kane." He said.

If you cared about his happiness you wouldn't have hurt him like you did. J.J. thought. But, He seems sincere. Even his body language is showing honesty and openness.

Kane cocked his head, still staring daggers at the younger man, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

I won't fall for your lies again. Kane thought, watching him warily.

"That tape was a great piece of work. But Hunter is really hot about it. He's determined to make you both pay. He really can't let you get away with it." He finished with a shrug. "I think he really means to do some damage to you Kane. I just wanted you to know."

"We've already figured that out. But why do you care. You are one of them." J.J. said sounding pissed.

"Just because I'm with them, doesn't mean I like everything they do." X-Pac said, with a shrug.

He regrets what's happened and he actually looks afraid for Kane. J.J. realized.

But you do it anyway. Kane thought bitterly.

"If you don't like it, why do you help them do it?" J.J. asked.

"I don't have a choice, I need them." He said.

Apparently more than you needed Kane's friendship. J.J. thought angrily.

"Is that all?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah." He said, turning and going back to his workout.

Looking up, J.J. saw anger in Kane's eyes, as he looked at his ex-friend.

Without even looking at her, he turned and walked away.

J.J. stood for a moment longer and watched Kane begin his routine. Then she began hers.

J.J. was between sets, when she saw X-Pac head for the door.

No way was all of that for show. He really regrets having hurt Kane. J.J. realized when she saw him look back at Kane from the doorway. If he was controlling his body language before, he wouldn't be now; he doesn't know he's being watched.

Does Kane know? Should I tell him? J.J. wondered.

Shaking her head, J.J. forced her mind back onto her workout.

Finishing up, she watched Kane. Then took the spotters position when he was ready, looking down into his eyes she could see anger. But she could also see sadness.

He still seems upset. I didn't realize he was still hurting so much from their betrayals. J.J. thought, feeling angry that they'd hurt such a good man.

"Go ahead and shower first babe. I have to cool down a little." J.J. said when they got upstairs.

Nodding he turned and went into the bathroom.

Coming out, Kane pulled on fresh clothes and went to sit on the couch.

Leave him alone. He'll talk to you when he's ready. J.J. told herself, as she showered.

Pulling on her nightclothes, J.J. went and sat down beside him. Moving closer she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm right here babe." J.J. whispered.

Need you close? He thought, pulling her closer and holding her.

I wish I could make him feel better. Take away what's hurting him. J.J. thought.

My Jayla, when they left me it hurt. But if you walk away I'll go mad. He thought, praying it would never happen.

After a while, J.J. started getting sleepy.

"Love." J.J. yawned. "I'm getting really tired."

Damn he's been quiet for so long. What's happening in that head of his? J.J. wondered.

Releasing her, he got up and held out his hand. When she took it he helped her up and led her to the bedroom.

He waited for her to climb into the bed. Then he joined her. Rolling over J.J. cuddled up against him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"Love you big guy." J.J. said, hugging him.

Love you too my sweet Jayla. He thought, picking up her hand and kissing her palm before placing it over his heart.

Someday I'll be able to tell you. He thought, closing his eyes.

J.J. just lay there a moment. As she did, the lyrics to a song began running through her mind.

It's like the song was written about him. J.J. thought.

['When you say nothing at all' By Alison Krauss]

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.

Without saying a word you can light up the dark.

Try as I may I could never explain,

What I feel when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.

You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All alone I can hear people talking aloud,

But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.

Old mister Webster could never define,

What's being said between your heart and mine?

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.

You say it best when you say nothing at all.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.

You say it best when you say nothing at all.

Waking up the next morning, J.J. saw Kane staring down at her.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked.

That's why she was quiet. She could tell I was upset. I forget she can do that. Kane thought. She was waiting for me.

Nodding, he smiled at her.

"I've been missing that." She said, sitting up and putting her hand on his cheek.

I'm glad to see him smile. He was so down yesterday. She thought.

"I know it's hard for you. But you can talk to me about anything. I would love to know everything about you. I'd like to know when you're hurting, and why." J.J. said.

I've already told her more than I've ever told anyone else. She knows about the fire. What else could she want to know? He wondered.

"Come here and give me a hug you great oaf." J.J. said, opening her arms for him.

Kane put a knee on the bed and leaned into her hug. Wrapping his arms around her he stood back up and pulled her off the bed. Turning slightly he set her feet on the floor, then pulled her into a tight embrace.

J.J. held him tightly as well.

"Air." J.J. said, after a few moments.

Kane loosened, up but only a little.

Well, at least now I can breathe. J.J. thought. But what's gotten into him. He hasn't done this in a while.

They stayed that way for a little longer, and then he slowly released her.

Stepping back, he put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head upward.

You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You've given me so much, shown me things I've never known. Things I thought I'd never have. He thought, looking down into her eyes and hoping she'd see that she'd understand what he couldn't say.

Ok, what is that look. I've never seen that expression from him before. J.J. thought, looking at him closely.

He broke the mood by leaning down and kissing her. The he backed away.

"Just let me get a shower and I'll be all set." J.J. said, going into the bathroom.

Kane just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Do I tell her I face the Outlaws tonight or let her find out later? I know she'll worry and I hate doing that to her. Kane thought, as he stared into space.

X-Pac really triggered something last night. He seems so far away all of a sudden. J.J. thought, as she showered.

Getting out, she dressed and joined him on the couch. She sat there a while watching him.

"Ok enough! Start talking." J.J. said, pushing him a little.

Turning his head, he just looked at her.

What does she mean? He wondered.

"You've been a thousand miles away since the gym last night. Talk to me? I'll do whatever I can to help." She said.

How the hell can I answer that? I can't tell her that X-Pac reminded me that happiness never lasts for me. That I'm afraid she'll leave. He thought.

"Match planning." He said, looking at her again.

I don't believe that for a second. But I can't make him talk to me. J.J. thought, deciding to let it go.

"Oh," J.J. said. "Who do you face?"

"Outlaws." He replied, knowing she wouldn't like it.

"Well that just sucks; Now DX will have a reason to be out there." J.J. said with exasperation.

Nodding Kane looked away.

"Well, I guess we'd better head out." J.J. said, after a bit.

Kane got up and slid his mask on. Then went and picked up both their bags.

J.J. slid her glasses on and they left.

Maybe he'll talk to me after the match. J.J. thought hopefully. I don't think I can take this for much longer.

Once there, they found his locker room.

"Do you want me to go and get some tapes of Outlaw matches so we can watch them?" J.J. asked.

Kane shook his head and patted the seat beside him. Without a word, J.J. took a seat. He pulled her close and just held her.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus on his match.

Don't need tapes. I know what to expect from them. He thought.

They sat quietly, until time for the staff meeting.

During the meeting, J.J. kept glancing over at him.

He's so stiff. Like the first time I saw him. J.J. realized.

No doubt they're planning something big for tonight. They can't even sit still. Kane thought, looking over at DX.

When they were dismissed they went to the catering area and had a light meal before going back for the talent meeting.

Again it was Vince's usual meeting. Then requests were made and setup sheets distributed to everyone.

As they left the meeting Kane took her hand. They walked back to his locker room. Going inside, he kept hold of her hand as he shut the door and removed his mask.

"Sorry Jerk." He said, pointing to himself.

"No, just have a lot on your mind. That's ok. When you're ready to talk I'm here for you." She said, and then gave him a hug.

I know. He thought, realizing how much he counted on that.

"Anytime babe, except right now, because I have to go to my bull session." She said, with a laugh.

With a quick kiss she was off.

Kane

Closing the door behind her he leaned on it and sighed. Then he turned and tried to clear his head while he dressed in his ring gear.

Need to get my head together. She isn't like them. Jayla isn't going to walk away like they did. I have to stop worrying about losing her. Kane told himself, as he began to warm-up.

J.J.

Getting to the equipment room, she took a seat and opened her bag.

The session didn't last long and J.J. ended up at the back left corner from the ramp.

She was happy to see she'd get to finish the LOD/Demolition setup she'd started. It went well. The rest of the setups went quickly and before she knew it she had to go to ringside.

The first two matches went by fast and without any problems.

Then Kane's pyro went off. J.J. watched him come down the ramp, with his usual catlike grace.

She stepped back away from the ring as he prepared to set off the second set. Then she started shooting.

King/J.R.

"He's done it again. He's challenged two men at once. Someone needs to control this retard before he gets himself killed." King said.

"I don't blame him for making this challenge. After all they interfered in his match yesterday. He may not be making the best decisions match wise. But I have to think he's better off without the people he associated with in the past." J.R. said, as DX came down the ramp.

"If this is about yesterday, why didn't he challenge all of DX? They all interfered." King said snidely.

"Don't be ridiculous. That would be suicide." J.R. replied.

"Well, the Outlaws are up on the apron. It looks like they're ready to go." King said.

"If that's true, then why have the other DX members surrounded the ring?" J.R. asked.

"Two reasons. One reason is to support their teammates. Two they want to be sure that deep fried freak doesn't run away when he realizes his mistake." King replied.

"I doubt that highly in both cases. The Outlaws don't need them at ringside, and Kane has never run from anyone." J.R. said.

"He ran from the Undertaker after their inferno match." King said sarcastically.

"You idiot, the man was on fire. Of course he ran to the back." J.R. countered with derision.

"Well, the bell has finally rung to start this match. But all of DX is still at ringside." J.R. said sounding displeased.

"Whatever J.R, Just watch the match." King said.

"Well, it looks like Kane is taking the offensive quickly here. He's got Road Dogg reeling already." J.R. said.

"It won't last." King said, sounding confident in his prediction.

"Typical of DX, Billy has distracted the ref, Nick Patrick. Hunter and Chyna are getting involved from the outside. Oh, and there's the low blow Chyna is so well known for." J.R. said.

"Just good tag team wrestling." King said.

"It's called cheating King." J.R. said.

"It's not cheating unless you get caught." King countered.

"Finally Patrick is back in position, but the damage may have been done. I don't think even Kane can overcome these odds." J.R. said.

"The damage is done. Kane isn't looking very good right now." King said happily.

"Well he's taking control of the match now." J.R. said.

The match continued with the DX members taking cheap shots from the outside whenever possible. But Kane was still managing to hold his own.

"It looks like Hunter is getting a little frustrated that the Outlaws haven't managed to finish off the big man even with their help." J.R. said.

Kane/ J.J.

OH SHIT! J.J. thought, when she saw Hunter make a cutting motion across his throat.

The rest of DX quickly entered the ring. Hunter knocked the timekeeper down and took the ring bell.

Oh here it comes. Kane thought, as he saw them enter.

Taking a defensive stance, he waited until they were close then attacked.

With a horrendous clothesline X-Pac was down and not moving. The ref was signaling for the bell, not realizing it was in Hunter's hands.

Kane damn it roll out. Hunter is behind you. J.J. thought.

"LOOK OUT KANE!" J.J. yelled, unable to stop herself.

Even as she yelled, Hunter brought the bell down.

Shit! Kane thought, trying to turn he got the bell in the side of the head instead of the back.

The blow brought him down to one knee.

J.J. watched helplessly as Hunter bought the bell down a second time, this time into Kane's masked face.

KANE! She cried silently, as he collapsed.

With an evil laugh, Hunter tossed the bell aside.

"Good enough for now. We'll see him again real soon." Hunter told J.J., as he walked by.

Even before DX had cleared the ramp, Pete and the EMTs were going into the ring.

What does he mean? Are they intending to do this to him every time he's in a match? J.J. wondered, as she stood shocked.

J.J. fell in step with the gurney as they were wheeling it by her. Her hand automatically finding his and taking hold of it.

"Kane you're going to be fine." J.J. whispered.

Kane heard noise around him. He tried, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't make sense of it. Then he felt someone take his hand and he felt calmer.

"Where the hell do you think YOU are going?" Vince yelled, as soon as they got backstage. "Get back out there NOW!"

"No I'm going with him. If you don't like it fire me!" J.J. growled, and then she turned her attention back to Kane.

"Ma'am you'd better ride in the front." The EMT said, as he put Kane into the back.

J.J. immediately jumped in.

Please baby just be ok. J.J. thought, looking into the back as they pulled out.

Have to move. Kane thought groggily.

He fought, trying to sit up.

"Relax Kane." The EMT said.

Sirens? He thought. NO HOSPITAL!

Kane tried again to sit up. Reaching up, he clawed at the collar they'd put on him.

"NO, Kane lie still." The EMT said, trying to keep him from pulling off the brace.

SHIT! J.J. thought, as she squeezed into the back and put her hand on Kane's chest.

"Baby be still, I'm here. You're ok." J.J. said quietly.

Where? He thought, his mind still clouded and confused.

"Just relax love. I won't go anywhere." J.J. said. "I promise."

He calmed after a moment and lay still.

"Where's his mask?" She asked, as they pulled up to the ER.

"Right here, but he can't wear it now." The EMT said.

"I know, but I can put it over him until he gets inside." J.J. replied, placing it gingerly over his face.

"Ok, sounds good, anything to keep him calm." He said.

Stepping out of the ambulance, J.J. immediately took Kane's hand. As they were going through the trauma doors J.J. was stopped by a nurse.

"You can't come back here." She said. "Why don't you go out and help get his paperwork in order."

"I think I should go with him." J.J. said sounding concerned.

"That's just not possible." She replied.

Fuck! I promised him I'd be there. That I'd stay with him. J.J. thought, angry that he'd wake up and find her gone.

"Kane, I'll be back soon." She said, slowly releasing his hand.

He didn't move or react at all.

Good, J.J. thought. He's ok here.

"You should keep her close." She heard the EMT say. "She's the only thing that seems to keep him calm.

"He seems fine now." She said, as the EMT began his report.

J.J. looked over her shoulder, just as they brought him into Trauma three.

J.J. He thought, getting nervous with all the noise around him.

HOSPITAL! NO! J.J.! He thought, opening his eyes for the first time.

"Relax sir, you're in a hospital. Just be still and let us check you over." The nurse said.

Where are you J.J.! Said stay. He thought, looking around wildly.

Bringing his hands up he pushed away anyone he could reach. Then he tried to sit up.

"Call security and have them bring the leathers." The doctor shouted.

NO RESTRAINTS! He cried silently, trying to get up again.

"Security to trauma three stat!" J.J. heard.

OH no! That's where Kane is. J.J. thought fearfully.

Taking advantage of the confusion, J.J. slipped back into the trauma area.

"Wait please. That will only make it worse." She said when she saw security carrying restraints. "Just give me a minute."

Stepping through the door, she saw Kane fighting to get up, while several nurses tried to stop him.

"Miss you can't be here." Security said.

J.J. ignored them and walked right up to Kane.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I had to fill out some paperwork. I didn't know it would take so long." J.J. said, as she put one hand on his chest. "I'm so sorry I left you."

The using the other she touched his face.

"Love, it's really ok. Look at me. Better." J.J. said, trying to get him to focus on her hoping he'd calm down.

Kane stopped fighting and just stared at her.

"Now lay back and behave, or they're going to make me sit in the waiting area." J.J. said, putting a little pressure on his chest.

Paperwork? Waiting area? He thought confused.

"Come on love. They have other patients. Let them take a look, so we can get out of here." She added softly, as he lay back.

Out of here is good. He thought.

Looking around, she saw the assembled group standing there with their mouths agape.

"Kane, I think I'm in the way here. I'm just going to be up here." She said, moving to the top corner of the bed.

Once there, she gently stroked his hair and neck. She made sure to keep constant contact so he'd know she was there.

Her eyes never left his face, Meeting his gaze whenever he looked up.

Security went to the doorway, but kept a wary eye on the big man.

The medical staff began converging quickly, startling Kane.

"I'm here baby. I'm watching them very closely." J.J. whispered into his ear. "I'll beat them up if they hurt you."

Kane smiled slightly at her comment.

Just then they started asking him questions. With many of them speaking simultaneously.

"What happened?"

"Any loss of consciousness?"

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"Wait!" J.J. said loudly, cutting them off, when she saw Kane getting agitated. "Yes or no questions only. He doesn't have his amplifier."

"Mary, see if you can get one for him." The doctor said.

He doesn't want that. J.J. realized when he shook his head slightly and she saw that he was getting upset.

"It won't do much good. He usually won't talk in front of most people." J.J. said, with a shrug.

"Then maybe you can answer for him." The doctor said.

"Is that ok?" J.J. asked Kane.

He nodded.

"Were you there when he was hurt?" He began.

"Yes, I was right there." J.J. said.

"Got some great shots," She added, looking down at Kane and smiling.

I'd expect that. Kane thought, laughing a bit.

J.J. saw the doctor look at her funny.

"Alright what happened?" He asked, still looking confused about her comment.

"He was hit twice in the head with a ring bell, once in the head about here, and once in the front." She said, pointing out the approximate locations.

"He was in and out for a while. But he seems pretty good now." She added.

"Where does it hurt? Anywhere besides the head." The doctor asked Kane.

It doesn't really hurt. Just a small headache is all. Kane thought with a shrug.

"You didn't?" J.J. whispered in his ear.

Couldn't have, I was too out of it. Kane thought, shaking his head slightly.

"Then why did you shrug? Just point you pain in the ass." J.J. admonished him.

Pain in the ass? Oh she's going to pay for that one. Kane thought.

Kane smiled sarcastically and pointed to his head.

The crew began to poke and prod. They examined and x-rayed him from head to toe.

I don't want this. I'm fine just let me out of here. Kane thought, getting frustrated.

J.J. watched him closely. Whenever she saw him stiffen or look upset she'd talk to him quietly. She alternately teased and encouraged him throughout the whole process.

"They're almost done." J.J. told him, as they took the last shots.

"Can I speak with you outside?" The doctor asked.

"Not if it's about him." J.J. replied.

"I just had some questions concerning the extent of his handicaps." He said.

"His only handicap is the need for an amplifier, and extreme stubbornness." J.J. said, glancing back at Kane as she said it.

Stubborn am I. He thought, beginning to laugh.

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure he knew what was going on." He replied.

"Why don't you ask him? That's a yes or no question." J.J. said sounding irritated.

"Do you know what happened? What we were doing?" He asked Kane.

Nodding, Kane reached up and took her hand.

"Ok, we'll need to look at the x-rays. Then maybe take a PET scan or an MRI. But you seem pretty alert considering." He said.

"Yeah, considering he got his bell rung." J.J. laughed.

OH, that was really bad J.J. Kane thought, as he joined in the laughter.

"Was it really a bell?" He asked.

"Yeah, this big guy is a wrestler." J.J. said.

The doctor just shook his head and laughed as he left.

"I'll be back in a little while with some news." He said over his shoulder.

Once the doctor was gone, she moved down to stand beside him.

"Ok, how are you really? Do you remember what happened?" J.J. asked.

Kane motioned writing. So J.J. handed him her notebook.

Your fault

He wrote.

"My fault how do you figure that?" J.J. asked, handing the notebook back.

Well I guess I could have helped him. But he said he didn't want me to interfere. Has he changed his mind? J.J. thought.

Didn't remind me to kick ass and not piss you off

He wrote, trying not to laugh as he handed it to her.

"Why you… you are such a jerk." J.J. said. "If you weren't already half dead, I'd kill you myself."

Kane just laughed at her reaction.

"By the way, thank you for not giving them a hard time. I know you don't want to be here." She said seriously, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

J.J. sat on the edge of the bed and Kane sat up beside her.

"Kane." The doctor said, walking in. "It looks like you were lucky. The shot to the side of the head wasn't as severe as we thought. You only have a mild concussion, and the mask seems to have protected your face from that blow."

"So we're free to leave then." J.J. said.

"No, we'd like to keep him for observation. Just overnight to be sure he's ok." The doctor replied.

Forget it! Kane thought, shaking his head no.

"I don't think he'll go for that." J.J. said, with a laugh. "We're lucky he's still here now."

"He could have damage we didn't see." He said.

She can watch me. Kane thought, pointing to J.J.

"I don't know Kane; after all it was my fault." J.J. said, trying to look serious.

You witch. He thought, turning to give her a dirty look.

"I don't understand." The doctor said.

"Just a joke, I'll keep an eye on him. I've done it before." J.J. said.

"Ok, I'll get the release papers and a list of symptoms to watch him for." He said.

"NO problem, if he doesn't behave I get to bring him back though right." J.J. said.

Kane laughed and pulled her into a headlock.

"Oh, let me go or I'll finish what they started." J.J. said laughing.

Kane just pulled her tighter and started laughing.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He said sounding amused.

"He wants to know if he can wrestle tomorrow." J.J. asked, when the doctor came back.

"I'll leave that up to you Kane. But keep in mind if you decide to wrestle. You won't be at a hundred percent. If you get hit in the head again it could really do some damage." He said to Kane.

Kane nodded. Then he took the papers.

Once the doctor left Kane dressed, putting his ring gear back on.

"Have a seat and try to blend in. I'll go get a cab." J.J. said, once they were outside.

Yeah. I can blend all right. He thought with amusement, as he sat down on a wall outside the ER.

"All set." She said, sitting down beside him. "It'll be about twenty minutes."

Nodding, Kane wrapped his arm around her while they waited.

Why isn't she trying to talk me into taking tomorrow off? I know she thinks I should. Kane wondered, waiting for her to start.

Arguing with him when he can't answer won't do me any good. J.J. thought.

Once back at the hotel, J.J. brought Kane upstairs.

I'll just get him settled and then go get our stuff from the arena. J.J. thought.

When they got upstairs, J.J. saw their message light blinking.

While Kane was getting changed, J.J. listened to the message.

"Kane the message was from Pete. He has our gear. I'm just going to run up to his room and get it." J.J. said.

How did he get into our lockers? Kane wondered.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

J.J./Pete

"Hey Pete. Thanks for getting the gear." She said, as Pete opened the door.

"No problem. I knew Kane would need his things. I had to have the locks cut off." He said.

"Don't worry about it; we'll pick up a couple more. It's worth having his things tonight." J.J. said.

"How'd he make out?" Pete asked.

Does Kane want me to tell him? If I do is he obligated to tell Vince? No, if Kane wants him to know he'll tell him. J.J. decided.

"Nothing serious," J.J. said, after a moment.

That took too long. If she had to think about her answer she's hiding something. Pete thought. I'll have to talk to Kane before his match, see if he'll give me a better answer.

"Glad to hear it." Pete replied.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'm beat." J.J. said, as she opened the door.

"Sure." Pete said.

Doesn't she even care how Vince reacted to her ultimatum? Pete wondered with surprise.

Kane/J.J.

Walking back into the room, J.J. looked around. Then she heard the shower. She picked up his discarded ring gear.

Good this doesn't look like it's been damaged. Though I'm surprised the hospital didn't cut it off of him. J.J. thought.

Folding it carefully, she put it into his arena bag along with his mask.

I know damn well that she doesn't want me to wrestle tomorrow. She'll only wait so long before she tells me about it. He thought, with a smile as he showered.

I can't tell him not to wrestle it's his decision. But I do need to make him understand how I feel about it. J.J. thought. Maybe then he'll decide not to do it.

Stepping into the bedroom, he saw her sitting on the bed.

Here it comes. He thought, as he looked at her.

He knows its coming. She thought, trying not to smile at his expression.

J.J. waited while he dressed in sweats. Then she handed him his amplifier.

"Do you want to eat before or after I yell at you?" J.J. asked with a smile.

"Order yell eat." He said.

"Works for me." J.J. laughed.

J.J. put the order in and then sat down beside him on the couch.

"You know I would prefer if you didn't wrestle tomorrow." J.J. said.

Yes I know. He thought nodding. Question is how far will you go to convince me not to?

"If you were just facing one, I wouldn't be as concerned. But you are facing two plus DX." J.J. started. "I'm afraid for you especially since everyone saw what happened."

Well, that argument won't work. I am only facing one. Kane thought.

"Jerico." Kane said.

"Oh, has it been that long already?" She asked sounding surprised.

See no problem. Kane thought, smiling at her.

"But there will still be DX to deal with it." She said.

"Will always be DX." He replied.

Today tomorrow always, whenever I wrestle they'll be there, unless I find a way to end it for good. Kane thought.

"I guess you're right. But I'll still worry. The doctor said you could really be hurt." She said.

"Don't forget again." He said, as he reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Brat." J.J. laughed, pushing his hand away.

Kane just smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

Moving into his embrace, J.J. closed her eyes and tried to push aside her worry.

He's right he'll be fine. J.J. told herself, but not very convincingly.

She still isn't happy about this. But I can't change that. Kane thought. I want Jerico to bad to take the night off.

When the food arrived, they were finally forced to move.

He looks as tired as I feel. J.J. thought seeing him begin to yawn and droop as they ate.

While she cleared the dishes, she watched him lean back and close his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, you'd better get to bed before you fall asleep right here." J.J. said, rubbing his shoulders.

She's right. I'm beat. He thought, getting up.

Getting into the bed, he was surprised when she didn't join him.

She looked really tired what is she up to now? He wondered.

J.J. grabbed a large T-shirt and went into the bathroom.

Oh, that's right she hasn't showered yet. He thought when he saw where she was going.

What a night, I'm exhausted. But I'm too wound up to be able to get to sleep right now. J.J. thought, trying to let the hot water wash away the day's stress.

I don't want to fall asleep until she's done. He thought, trying to keep his eyes open.

Finishing up, J.J. had managed to relax a bit as well as convince herself that this was just one of those things she couldn't control. She dressed and stepped out into the bedroom.

He's so cute when he sleeps. For that matter he's always adorable. But he'd kill me for saying that. J.J. thought, smiling as she stood watching him sleep.

Drying her hair a little more, She frowned for a second, realizing she'd have to wake him up all night. Then she set the alarm before climbing into the bed.

Oh my poor baby. Not only will he have to deal with a concussion but he'll be tired too. J.J. thought, as she curled up with him.

A blaring alarm woke J.J. once again. She groaned, rolling over and turning it off.

"Kane, Sweetheart." J.J. said, shaking him softly.

"Baby, you have to wake up for me." She said, shaking him harder.

Oh shit, please wake up. She thought, beginning to worry.

Too tired, I'll get up later. Kane thought groggily.

"Kane wake up!" J.J. said, now getting loud.

Fine! He thought, opening his eyes.

"Come on and sit up for me babe." She said, once his eyes were open.

Once he'd gotten himself sitting up. She moved in front of him and looked into his eyes.

He looks ok. She thought, seeing him focused and mostly alert.

"When is your birthday?" She asked.

You know mine. When is yours. He thought.

"When yours?" He replied.

"Ball buster! Go to sleep." She said, pushing him back down on the pillows.

Reaching for the alarm, she realized it was six o'clock.

Enough, I've woken him up four times. J.J. decided setting the alarm for two and putting it back down.

Sleep now! Kane thought, grabbing J.J. and pulling her down beside him.

Relaxing in his embrace J.J. closed her eyes.

Opening his eyes much later he looked down at J.J. wrapped in his arms.

How many times have I been hurt worse than this and no one even cared enough to ask how I was feeling? Not one of them would have done this. Kane thought, amazed again that she'd do so much for him.

He lay there, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Coming slowly awake she found herself curled up against his chest. Moving her head just a little she looked up into his face.

"Good morning my love," J.J. said when she saw that he was awake.

Good morning my Jayla. He thought, hugging her in a silent response.

J.J. snuggled closer and tucked her head under his chin.

I don't want to move. I want to stay just like this forever. J.J. thought, as he started rubbing her back.

He always manages to make me feel so special, like I'm actually worth something. J.J. thought with a smile.

This is so nice. He thought, shifting a little to kiss the top of her head.

Neither one of them moved for a while, but finally hunger forced them to get up.

"So how are you feeling today?" J.J. asked, still hoping that he'll decide to cancel the match for tonight.

"Headache but good." He replied.

"Are you going to tell Pete or anyone about the concussion?" J.J. asked.

Didn't you tell Pete last night? He asked silently.

"Saw Pete not tell?" He said sounding confused.

"I wasn't sure how you wanted to deal with it. So when he asked, all I said was nothing serious." J.J. said.

"Good injuries targets." He said.

"I didn't think of that." J.J. said quietly. "But everyone saw what happened. Won't they already know you are hurt?"

You wouldn't think of that. You aren't a wrestler. He thought, shaking his head no.

"Saw hit not know hurt." He replied.

Good maybe they won't go for that then. She thought, still unconvinced.

She still doesn't look happy. Kane thought.

They gathered the dishes and got themselves ready to go. They had barely walked into the building, when Shane confronted them.

"J.J. my father wants you in his office immediately. Let's go." He said, completely ignoring Kane's presence.

Guess Vince is still hot about last night. J.J. thought, trying not to let her amusement show.

What's this all about? It doesn't sound good. Kane thought.

"Kane, take her gear to the photography equipment room." Shane ordered, acknowledging Kane at last.

Relax asshole Jr; you can't treat him that way. J.J. thought.

"Relax Shane. I'll take care of my gear. Then I'll go and see Vince." J.J. said. "Why don't you run and tell him I'll be there soon."

"NO! You're coming with me NOW!" Shane growled grabbing J.J.'s arm.

Get your hands off her. Kane thought, dropping his bag and stepping forward.

Don't you ever! J.J. thought pulling her arm free and slapping Shane soundly across the face.

"Don't you ever grab me again you little shit." J.J. said, putting down her bag and getting right into Shane's face.

Kane smiled behind his mask. When he saw her slap the heir and then back him down.

Incredible, I never thought I'd see that. Kane thought with shock.

"Now as I said. You run along and tell your daddy that I'll be there soon." J.J. said, picking up her bag and walking away.

Shane just stood there, with his eyes opened wide with shock, while he rubbed his jaw.

Reaching down, Kane retrieved his bag and followed her. As he walked away he couldn't help but laugh a little at the shocked look on Shane's face.

Getting to Kane's locker room, J.J. locked up her bag.

"Make Shane look bad." Kane said, after he'd locked the door. "Won't forget."

"I don't care. I won't be treated like a naughty two year old." She said.

"What do?" Kane asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really." J.J. said, with a laugh. "In any case, I'd better go and deal with it."

Why won't she tell me? Kane wondered. I think I'll talk to Pete.

J.J./Vince

"J.J. when I send someone for you. I expect you to arrive with that person." Vince yelled, when J.J. walked into his office.

"Then you should send someone after I've had a chance to take care of my things. You should also send someone with manners." She said, looking pointedly at Shane as she finished.

"I called you here because we need to discuss what you did last night." He said sarcastically, completely ignoring her response.

J.J. didn't say a word. She just sat down and got comfortable.

This is bound to take a while. I should have brought something to drink. J.J. thought.

"You had a job to do and you walked out. You can't just do that! What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, getting redder with every word.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I chose to be with Kane when he needed me." J.J. said calmly.

"That's the problem. You chose HIM over your job. You told me that your relationship was no one's business. But last night you made it my business. You let it interfere with you job." He continued, as he got up and walked around the desk.

What the hell! I've seen people leave with injured friends before. Why is it a problem when I do it? J.J. thought angrily.

"I'm sorry if my concern for Kane upset you. But as I said last night, if you have a problem with it fire me." J.J. said. "Because given the same situation, I will do it again."

Damn you woman. Don't you know when you're beat? I own you. You will obey me. Vince thought.

"I'm warning you, don't push me J.J., I will fire you if you do." Vince yelled.

"OK, but if I'm not fired now, I have things to do." She said, getting up.

Go ahead Vince call me on it. I've put away nearly every penny you've paid me. For once I don't have to worry about money and I could use a break. J.J. thought, trying not to look smug.

Again she acts like this is a joke. I could ruin her. Doesn't she know that? Vince thought, barely keeping his temper in check.

"You can go. But don't even think about crossing me again." Vince growled through clenched teeth.

Oh, that went about as smoothly as a car wreck. J.J. thought. Keep digging and you'll bury yourself. You'd just better hope that Kane doesn't end up in the hole with you.

Kane/Pete

Kane waited until J.J. left. Then he went looking for Pete.

I know he'll be able to tell me what she isn't. Kane thought.

Walking into the training room, Kane looked around.

Damn he's not alone. Kane thought.

What is he doing here? J.J. said it wasn't serious. Does he need to be cleared? Pete wondered when he saw Kane.

"You need something Kane?" Pete asked.

Yes you. Kane thought, pointing at the trainer.

"Just me?" Pete asked, somewhat confused.

Kane nodded. Then indicated they should leave.

"Seth, hold down the fort would you?" Pete asked.

"No problem." Seth replied.

Kane walked back to his locker room just down the hall.

Where are we going? Pete wondered, as he tried to keep up with Kane's long strides.

Pete jogged a bit to catch up, just in time to see that their destination was Kane's locker room.

"Kane what's going on?" Pete asked, once they were alone.

"What happened?" Kane asked.

Shit! This isn't for clearance. He sought me out to ask me something? Pete thought in amazement.

"You mean after the match?" Pete asked.

Kane nodded.

"Well, we stabilized your neck and got you ready for transport. You were pretty out of it." Pete started.

Do I tell him everything? Should I tell him about Vince? Pete wondered, as he spoke. Yeah, he should know what she risked.

That much I knew. Kane thought, getting impatient. Why is he stalling?

"As we wheeled you up the ramp J.J. joined us. Vince was very pissed." Pete continued.

Is that why he wanted to see her? He's going to punish her for leaving her position? Kane wondered.

"Once we were behind the curtain, Vince told her to get back out there. She told him no and that if he didn't like it he should fire her." Pete said, stepping back in case he took it badly.

She risked her job to stay with me? Damn it! He's probably firing her right now, Kane thought, upset to have cost her so much.

He doesn't look happy at all. Pete thought.

Kane turned and punched a locker, then walked out.

I have to stop her from getting released. Kane thought, as he headed to Vince's office.

I'd better keep an eye on him. Pete thought, following him out.

I hope I'm not too late. Kane thought, as he strode down the hall.

Kane/J.J.

Shit! I am too late she's already done. Kane thought, when he saw her walking toward him.

She looks pissed, but not like I'd expect if she got fired. Kane thought.

Shit! He looks really angry. What could have happened? She wondered.

"Kane what's wrong?" J.J. asked, when they came together.

"Fired?" He asked, his eyes blazing.

"No." J.J. replied. "What made you think that?"

Just then she saw Pete.

"Pete what did you tell him?" J.J. asked the trainer.

"He asked what happened. So I told him." Pete said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Kane said to Pete, surprising both J.J. and the trainer.

"You're welcome. Um… I've got to get back to work." Pete said, turning to walk away.

Kane/J.J.

Getting back to the locker room, Kane locked the door and removed his mask.

"Said fire, Risk too much." Kane said.

"No I wasn't. Like I told Vince tonight, I would do it again, gladly." J.J. replied, after removing her glasses.

She doesn't understand. Kane thought, unable to find the words to make her see her error.

He's not happy with that answer. J.J. realized, seeing his expression.

"Kane, baby I chose to go with you. I knew he wasn't happy. But I was more concerned for you than I was for my job." J.J. said, stepping forward to hug him.

She can't possibly mean that. He thought, returning her hug.

"Ok, so we're off to the meeting now?" J.J. said, checking her watch.

Kane slipped on his mask and followed her out. Taking their usual positions, both of them felt the tension in the air.

Kane didn't acknowledge it. But J.J. couldn't help herself. She looked around the room.

Well, as expected some is from DX and some from the Ministry. But oh, Jerico is back. I guess that explains most of the rest. J.J. thought, as she looked around.

Further exploration was impossible, as Vince cleared his throat and began to speak.

"First, I'm sure I speak for everyone in welcoming Jerico back." Vince said, to mixed results.

I'll welcome him back properly when I get him in the ring. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask.

Welcome back Jerico. Sorry to say that you won't be here for long. J.J. thought, knowing that Kane planned a very good beating for the foolish Canadian.

From there, Vince's meeting was much the same as all the others.

"Can I speak with you J.J.?" Vince said, as he dismissed everyone.

J.J. stopped and waited for everyone to leave.

What now? J.J. thought with frustration.

I'm staying unless J.J. tells me to leave. Kane decided.

Vince gave Kane a dirty look but didn't tell him to leave.

"You'll start the Ministry shoot next event with the available members. That should give you a good head start for the return of the others." Vince said.

Damn I thought I'd have a few more weeks. J.J. thought.

"What arrangements have you made to assure my safety?" J.J. asked.

"Pick any two wrestlers, anyone except him." Vince said, pointing to Kane. "He'd just incite problems."

"You haven't given me much time to prepare." J.J. said.

"You have plenty of time. I'm telling them to be at the arena at ten. I suggest you be there." Vince said, turning to go.

"I will, IF I manage to get some protection." J.J. called after him.

What an ass, he knows if I force two people to do it they won't do anything to protect me. If ask people they will refuse, because no one wants to cross the Ministry. J.J. thought angrily.

Who can she get? Figures that dick would make sure I couldn't be there for her. Kane thought with frustration.

"Ok, we've got some time. Let's see who we can find." J.J. said.

She should go alone. Most of them will refuse if they see me there. Kane thought.

"Better chance alone." He said quietly.

"It really won't make a difference. Everyone knows we're together." J.J. replied.

He's really convinced that he'll be a problem. J.J. thought, seeing his expression. He's trying to come up with a good reason why he can't go.

"Then again, maybe you should rest. After all I did have you up half the night." J.J. said, supplying his reason if he wanted it.

Yeah, rest. Kane thought nodding. This way she goes alone and has a better chance.

Kane headed back to the locker room. J.J. turned and went in search of bodyguards.

Kane/Pete

"Kane can I talk to you a minute." Pete called out, as the big man passed the training room.

Kane stopped and turned toward the voice.

Just Pete. Kane thought, waiting for the trainer to get to him.

"My office or yours?" Pete joked.

Cocking his head in confusion, Kane pointed to himself.

"So how bad is the concussion?" Pete asked, once they were in his locker room.

"No concussion?" Kane replied.

"Kane you were really out of it. I know you have one, maybe two. You have my word; I won't say anything to anyone. But I need to know in case something happens out there." Pete said.

I guess he's right. Kane thought.

"Cleared mild," Kane said quietly.

"Who cleared you?" Pete asked.

"ER up to me." Kane replied.

"Oh, so you got to clear yourself." Pete said smiling. "You could have taken the night off?"

Yeah I guess I did clear myself. I don't want it off I want Jerico. Kane thought.

"So how long did J.J. yell at you?" Pete asked.

How did he know she does that to me? Kane wondered briefly, shaking his head and laughing.

After a second Pete started laughing too.

Damn he's a totally different person since they met. Pete thought, as he watched Kane laugh.

J.J.

J.J. walked around trying to get someone to agree to be at the sessions. She failed at every turn.

Damn Ministry, No one wants to deal with them. I've asked half the roster and all of them are too busy or have some other half-assed reason why they can't do it. At this rate I'll have to be there alone. J.J. thought with frustration.

"J.J." She heard.

Turning around, she was surprised to see Demolition walking toward her.

"What's up guys?" She asked.

"Heard you were looking for someone to watch your back against the Ministry." Smash said.

"Yeah I am." J.J. said sounding confused.

"What time?" Axe asked.

"Ten a.m." J.J. replied.

"Shit, I can't make that time. Looks like you get to have all the fun partner." Ax said, actually sounding disappointed.

"Guess so. Too bad, Smash laughed pushing Axe. "I'll do it." Smash said.

Is this a setup of some kind? Why would these two want to do it? J.J. wondered.

"Mind if I ask why you'd do it?" J.J. said, watching their body language for deceit

"That's easy. We like pissing people off. This should be good enough to get both Vince and those Ministry nut cases." Smash said, "I'll make sure they knew you wanted to join me." He added, turning to his partner.

Well, no sign that he's lying. Guess he's sincere. J.J. thought.

"Guess that's one. I really appreciate this Smash." J.J. said.

"No problem. See you around." They said while turning to leave.

That was completely unexpected. J.J. thought, as she walked in the opposite direction.

J.J. walked around wondering who else would be willing to help her out.

"Hey Al." J.J. shouted, when she saw him.

He's crazy enough to do it. But will he? J.J. wondered.

"Oh, hey J.J." Al said, walking toward her.

"I was wondering if you could help me out." J.J. said.

"What do you need?" He asked, after shushing 'head'.

"I need a body guard for the Ministry shoots." J.J. said. "I have one person. But I need someone else too."

"Head' says no problem. But can I come too?" Al said, after listening to 'head' for a moment.

He's so nuts. J.J. thought, trying not to laugh.

"That would be great. They wouldn't dare try anything with three of you there." J.J. said, including head for his benefit.

"What time do you need us?" Al asked.

"Ten o'clock at the arena." J.J. replied.

"No problem, we'll be there." He said smiling.

J.J. just shook her head, When Al walked off in deep conversation with 'head'.

J.J./Kane

Getting back to the locker room, J.J. saw that Kane had fallen asleep on the couch.

Walking up to him J.J. smiled.

"Kane, I hate to do this to you but it's almost time for the talent meeting." J.J. said, as she brushed his hair back.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at her.

When did I fall asleep? He wondered idly.

"I'm all set." She said, knowing he'd want to know.

"Who?" Kane asked.

"Smash volunteered, if you can believe that. Axe wanted to but couldn't. Then I asked Al." J.J. said.

Al? What good is that nutcase? Kane wondered.

"Al?" He asked sounding confused.

"Who else would be crazy enough to say yes?" J.J. asked.

"Don't tell Vince." Kane said.

"Why not?" J.J. asked.

"Send away." He replied.

"You are just too smart for me. I didn't even think of that." J.J. said, enjoying the amusement that appeared in his eyes. "I'll tell him I'm all set, but not who."

Kane nodded, still smiling behind his mask at her comment.

"But the way, you'll be happy to know I'm actually going to have three bodyguards." J.J. said, as they walked down the hall.

Sneaking a peek at him she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Well 'head' volunteered before Al. But Al asked if he could come too." J.J. said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Been near Al too much." He said, just before they entered the meeting room.

The meeting was pretty much Vince's usual affair. Kane's match was set sixth. Then he asked for requests.

Before anyone could respond, Kane stepped forward.

"Hunter Cage." He said clearly, using his box.

HOLY SHIT! J.J. thought, shocked both that he'd spoken and because of what he demanded.

Vince's jaw practically hit the table.

"Um.. Ah let me think about that one." Vince stammered.

Hunter recovered quickly. But J.J. had seen the shock and fear when Kane made the challenge.

Give it to me Vince; I'll end this for good. Kane thought, stepping back to his position.

Looking up, J.J. could see the amusement in his eyes.

He did that on purpose. He wanted to shock them. He did, and he loved it. J.J. thought, smiling to herself.

After that, there were a few more requests. Then Vince dismissed them.

Going back to the locker room, J.J. started laughing.

Once they got there Kane removed his mask then turned to face her. He put his hands on his hips and cocked his head.

What's so funny? He wondered.

"Sorry babe. I was just picturing Vince's face when you made that challenge." J.J. said, laughing again. "And did you see Hunter's. It was priceless."

I guess Vince did look pretty funny. Kane decided.

"Well, I'm off. I have to go to the bull session and do setups." J.J. said, giving him a quick hug before grabbing her bag and heading out.

Kane

Kane followed her to the door and locked it behind her. The he started getting changed. When he was done, He went to film his setup.

Kane stood by and watched them film Jericho's 'interview'. They showed footage of Kane's attack. Then Jerico started whining about how Kane could have ended his career.

"He could have blinded me. That psychotic freak knows he'd never win a fair fight. So he attacks from behind like an animal." Jerico said.

That's enough. Kane thought, a little angry at what he'd said.

He stepped into the camera's view and right into Jericho's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing interrupting MY interview?" Jerico yelled.

Kane pointed to himself, then jabbed Jerico in the chest hard enough to back him up a step or two. Then Kane pointed out toward the ring.

"Is that a challenge Ass Clown?" Jerico asked.

Kane nodded, then stepped forward knocking the smaller man over backward as he walked away.

"Well, Jerico you've just been challenged. Will you accept?" Mean Gene asked.

"What do you think? Of course I'll accept. When I pin that retard 1-2-3 in the middle of the ring you'll see how right I am." He said, after getting up.

"Well I guess we have another match set." Gene said sounding surprised.

Jerico walked away, rubbing his chest.

J.J.

J.J. rushed from setup to setup. When she was finally finished she realized she barely had time to get to ringside. She stopped just as she reached gorilla position.

I can't forget again. J.J. thought.

Writing a quick note, J.J. looked around.

"Excuse me?" She called out to a passing crewman.

"Yes ma'am." He said, walking over to her.

"Could you please slide this under Kane's door?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, taking the note and dashing off to deliver it.

Kane

Getting back to his locker room, Kane started to go over Jericho's favorite moves. Then he planned how to counter each one.

Hearing the pyro go off, he felt a pang of disappointment.

That's the start of the show. She forgot again. He thought sadly, suddenly realizing how much her encouragement meant to him.

With a heavy heart he turned to the monitor and continued to run scenarios through his mind.

Just then he heard a knock on his door. Sliding his mask on. He went to answer it.

"Excuse me Kane." The young man said. "A photographer asked me to deliver this to you."

At least this one isn't terrified of me. Kane thought, taking the note with a nod of thanks.

Closing the door, he hurriedly opened the note.

Thought I forgot didn't you? Nope! Kick Ass Big Guy and DON'T PISS ME OFF!

Love you!

J.J.

Kane smiled as he read it.

I shouldn't have doubted her. He thought.


	38. Chapter 38 rated ma

**Chapter 38**

J.J.

Finally! J.J. thought, when the fifth match ended.

She watched the top of the ramp, waiting for him to appear.

Jerico came out first. He spent a few minutes on the mic putting Kane down.

What a total ass. Not only is he wrong but also he's pissing Kane off. J.J. thought.

Damn! Kane's almost shaking with anger. Jerico is a dead man. She thought, as Kane walked by her.

King/J.R.

"Well, this is a match we've been expecting. Since Jerico interfered in Kane's match with Hercules." J.R. said.

"Don't you mean since that cowardly backstage attack by the big red retard." King countered.

"I'm not going to argue with you. The match is starting." J.R. said. "Looks like Jerico is already in trouble he's not doing well."

"Well, what do you expect? That freak outweighs him by at least a hundred pounds. Just give him a minute. You know Jerico has a plan." King said defensively.

"Something underhanded I'm sure." J.R. said. "OH! What a clothesline. Kane nearly decapitated Jerico with that one."

"There he goes. I told you he'd have a plan." King said when Jerico started after Kane's left knee.

J.J.

Shit, that little fucker would go for Kane's head. J.J. thought, as a blow to the knee was followed by a vicious kick to his head.

As J.J. moved around getting her shots, Jericho's plan became very obvious. Get Kane down by any means possible. Then go for the side of his head.

Get him Kane. J.J. thought, as he began to bounce Jerico around like a ball.

J.J. watched as Kane executed a sidewalk slam and his flying lariat. She smiled as she watched him put the little blonde in position for a tombstone.

Oh shit, that has got to hurt. J.J. thought, as Kane fell to his knees bouncing Jericho's head off the mat.

All right! J.J. thought, barely stopping herself from jumping up and down.

J.J./Kane

Oh, here they come. Kane thought, as DX came from the audience and the ramp.

What took them so long? J.J. wondered, having expected them during the match.

Come on. Yeah that's it. Kane thought, grabbing both Outlaws by the hair and smashing their heads together.

Then he tossed them out onto the floor.

Oh, no you don't. He thought, spinning around just in time to block Chyna's kick to his crotch and shoving her into X-Pac.

Chyna got up. X-Pac didn't move.

Just then the ring filled with refs. They held Chyna and Hunter. Then they yelled demanding that Kane Leave. He left the ring by flipping over the top rope.

He did it! He handled them all! J.J. thought excitedly.

Oh, he's never done that before. I love it. J.J. thought, watching him closely as he left the ring.

Man did I get lucky. If they'd timed that differently I'd be hurting now. Kane thought, as he backed up the ramp.

I'm fine. Kane thought, catching J.J.'s eye and nodding slightly.

Good he's all right. J.J. thought, returning his nod.

J.J./Kane

Wow, it's gotten late. I'll surprise her and wait in gorilla position. Kane thought, realizing that the event was nearly over.

As the last match ended, J.J. sighed with relief.

Good no DX during the match, and then no sign that they went for him backstage. J.J. thought, happy that he'd finally been left alone.

Passing through the curtain, she saw Kane leaning against a wall.

"Well, hello handsome. Do you come here often?" J.J. asked, teasingly as she approached him.

Not those again. He thought, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Come on big guy. Let's get you showered and us out of here." J.J. said.

Opening the locker room door, J.J. stopped dead in her tracks, Making Kane bump into her from behind.

"What the hell happened here?" J.J. asked, as she looked around at the completely trashed room.

"Please tell me that this is part of a setup. Or that you did it?" J.J. said, looking over her shoulder at him.

I wish I could. Kane thought, shaking his head and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Shit!" She muttered, stepping inside.

Jerico! Kane thought suddenly.

"Where are you going?" J.J. called after the red blur, as it flew through the door.

Damn it! J.J. thought, as she turned to follow him.

I will kill that son of a bitch for this. Kane thought, as he strode down the hall.

J.J. caught up with him, as he arrived at the men's locker room. He threw open the door and looked around.

Not here? Pete will know when he left. Kane thought, turning around.

"Kane what are you doing? Who are you looking for?" J.J. asked.

Him! Kane thought, when he saw the blonde outside the training room.

Walking forward quickly, Kane wrapped his hand around Jericho's throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pete yelled, trying to push Kane back.

"Was he here all night?" J.J. asked, suddenly understanding.

"Yes, I've only just now released him." Pete said.

"Kane, did you hear Pete. It couldn't have been Jerico." J.J. said, trying to pull Kane backward.

Not him? Then who? Kane thought, releasing his hold on Jericho's neck.

"What's going on?" Pete demanded, stepping between Kane and his patient.

"His locker room was trashed. I guess he thought that after tonight, Jerico had done it." J.J. explained.

"You retard! Why the hell would I bother?" Jerico shouted, and then held his head.

"Come on Kane." J.J. said, trying to get him to go.

After a moment, he let her move him. They headed back to the trashed room.

Slowly they got their gear together, each looking for damaged or missing items.

"Nothing of mine is missing or even damaged." J.J. said, sounding somewhat confused. "Anything of yours?"

No, everything is fine. Kane thought, shaking his head.

"That rules out robbery and vandalism. It just doesn't make sense. What where they doing? What were they after?" J.J. muttered, beginning to pace as she tried to come up with some explanation.

Kane watched her, as she tried to puzzle it out.

They wanted something? But what if nothing is missing? Kane realized, as she talked.

Stepping in front of her, he reached out and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry Kane. I got distracted." J.J. said.

"Wanted something, didn't need take." Kane said. "Or didn't find?"

"Oh shit, how could I have missed that? You are brilliant." J.J. said.

Kane just smiled at her comment.

"Let's get out of here." J.J. said. "Standing here won't get us any answers."

That's true. He thought, taking a quick shower and changing.

Once he came out. They headed right for the hotel.

"Hun, just let me shower and we'll go through our stuff. Maybe we can figure out what they were looking for." J.J. said.

Nodding, Kane laid their bags on the couch.

Stepping back out, she threw on a T-shirt and went into the main room.

"Kane, is it just me, or were you expecting the room to be trashed too?" J.J. asked.

Now that you mention it, that would make sense. If they didn't find what they wanted at the arena, that they would come here to look for it. Kane thought nodding.

"So if they didn't come here looking for it. They must have found it in our gear. But what was it?" J.J. said, looking puzzled.

Kane shrugged, trying to think of one thing he carried. That someone would want but not need to take.

"Can't think anything." Kane said.

"Neither can I. Do you carry any important papers, or anything someone could copy information from?" J.J. asked.

No not a thing. Kane thought.

"You?" He asked.

"Nothing that I can think of." J.J. replied.

"Oh well, if someone took something, they are bound to use it eventually. Until we figure it out, I guess we just wait." J.J. said.

Kane nodded, but didn't look pleased to be in the dark.

After putting their bags away, J.J. sat down next to Kane.

They ordered a light dinner. Then headed to bed. Getting comfortable Kane smiled, pulling her back against him.

She feels so good against me like this. He thought, feeling himself getting aroused just by her sent.

Kane let his hands wander a bit. First he began cupping and then kneading her breasts. Kane leaned forward to tickle the back of her neck with his beard, inhaling deeply as he did.

"MMmmmm," J.J. sighed, as she melted into his grasp.

Mine. He thought, remembering her words from a few days ago.

Moving one hand down into the crotch of her panties, he cupped and teased her mound. While at the same time pushing her hips back toward his. Grinding against her, he slid his other hand under her shirt and played with her breasts.

"So good, love. MMM, that's it. NICE." She moaned, wriggling her backside against him.

Tastes so good. Kane thought, nipping at her neck and ear.

J.J. tried to reach around and touch him, but he pushed her hand away. Then he continued to touch her. He smiled, while licking her neck and allowing his hands to roam.

"Please baby, I need you so bad. Please!" J.J. panted and begged, after several minutes of his delicious torture.

He ignored her pleas for a while. Until her panties were thoroughly drenched. Then sliding his fingers inside her, he brought her to the brink of climax over and over, but never allowed her to cum.

Damn this is killing me. J.J. thought, writhing and jerking in his embrace.

"Enough, please… Baby I…I can't." J.J. panted, her body shuddering constantly in the throes of intense pleasure.

Yes enough. Kane thought, knowing she would cum hard.

Pulling her against him even harder, he brought her once more to the brink. This time he sent her plummeting over the edge.

"KaaaaNNEE!" J.J. screamed loudly, her whole body jerking violently against him as her climax hit.

Closing his eyes he tried to keep control. As her shudders caused her to rub against his already overly sensitive shaft.

As she calmed, he slid his fingers free and released her.

"God that was so… oh baby." J.J. said, still breathless.

That was the intention. Kane thought, happy that he'd pleased her so well.

She rolled slowly over within his arms.

J.J. lay still, trying to calm down. Smiling Kane started rubbing her back.

Just relax my love. You feel so good in my arms. Kane thought.

"Is this for me?" J.J. asked, brushing her hip against his still hard member.

No, don't need to. He thought, tilting her head up so their eyes met and shaking his head no. I just wanted to please you.

"Who are you saving it for then?" J.J. asked, making Kane laugh.

Oooohh fuck! He thought when he felt her hand wrap around him tightly and begin to move along his cock.

"You are mine! This is mine! You don't save it for no one else! Got it?" J.J. asked, looking at him with a smile.

Kane nodded, unable to do anything else as the pleasure grew.

Using her shoulder, she got him rolled onto his back. Then still stroking him she teased his nipples with her tongue. Her ministrations caused him to writhe beneath her, arching his hips unconsciously.

"Now, I'm going to let you go. I'd like you out of these shorts." J.J. said, allowing her nails to graze his sack.

Kane swallowed and nodded.

When she let go, he stood beside the bed and pushed his boxers off quickly. Before he could move she crawled forward and engulfed his straining member.

AAAAAAHHH, he thought, his hands flying to her head.

Hissing through his teeth. He looked down and watched her rock forward and back. Her backside wiggling as she slid him in and out of her hot mouth.

"mMMM," She moaned, when he was against the back of her throat.

NO! Kane thought, I want to be inside you.

Pushing her back and away from his cock, and then grabbing her shirt, he pulled it off. Even as he felt her wrap her hand around his still wet shaft.

Shifting her position a bit more, he was able to remove her wet panties. Crawling onto the bed with her. He lay her down.

Lying down beside her he felt her hand wrapping around him once more. Taking her hand, he rolled her away and crossed her hands in front of her stomach. Then holding her wrists with one hand. He pulled her hips back against his with his other.

Sliding his palm along her stomach to the inside of her thigh. He moved her leg over the top of both of his. With just a little adjustment he slid into her.

He closed his eyes, as he felt her slick walls caress his shaft.

"Oh Kane, mmm let me go so I can touch you." J.J. sighed.

Instead he moved his free hand down and began to caress her clit, as he moved within her. Using long slow strokes, he felt her cum quickly.

"Shit, no fair." J.J. cried, as he made slow deliberate love to her without allowing her to touch him at all.

When she'd relaxed and her breathing was normal again. He started moving faster, seeking his own release at last.

Feeling her beginning to clutch at him again, he moved faster still. Quickly sending them both over the edge together.

Hmmm, that felt so good. Kane thought, still holding her against his body.

Still held within her, Kane felt her breathing become even. Closing his eyes, he too slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

Waking up the next morning, J.J. found herself still held tightly in his arms. Though her hands were now free.

He was incredible last night. Not that he isn't every day, J.J. thought, trying to slip out of his grasp.

When she did, she grabbed some clothes and got into the shower.

Stepping out of the shower, she saw he was still asleep. So she quietly went into the main room. Sitting down with a book, she was soon lost in the story.

Suddenly, the book was pulled from her grasp.

"What?" J.J. said, looking up.

She saw Kane standing above her holding her book.

"Hey babe." J.J. said. "Did you sleep well?"

Kane smiled and sat down beside her. Then handed her back her book.

"So who do you think you'll face tonight?" J.J. asked.

I have no idea. It looks like Vince is going to play games and keep my request on hold for a while. Kane though, with a shrug.

Neither of them felt like going out. So they went to the gym for a light workout. Then spent the rest day just hanging out together, they got to the arena not long before the staff meeting.

Having picked up new locks, they locked their gear up and went to the meeting. It was the usual affair, with nothing out of the ordinary going on.

After the meeting, they went to security. They hoped to find some answers on the surveillance tape. Unfortunately whoever had done it had also disabled the camera.

"Well, it was worth a shot." J.J. said, sounding somewhat dejected.

Their errand had taken them until nearly time to go to the talent meeting. So after checking on their gear they went.

It went as expected. Vince still hadn't decided what to do with Kane's request. But in the meantime he had another match.

Finally they were dismissed and went back to his locker room.

"Irwin R. Shyster." J.J. said. "Why him?"

I have no idea. But a match is a match I guess. Kane thought with a shrug.

"Anyway, do me a favor and kick his tax collecting butt." J.J. said laughing. "But no getting yourself hurt."

Kane nodded and bent to kiss her, before shooing her out of the room and to her meeting.

Kane

Kane changed and went through his usual warm-up.

I hate first match. It is such a pain to sit back here the rest of the show and do nothing. Kane thought.

What's worse is no promo. Which means IRS is going to go out there and make me look bad. While I get kept behind the curtain, until they decide I can go out and kill him. Kane thought, already beginning to get aggravated.

Pacing his locker room, he waited until he heard the pyro, and then went out toward Gorilla position.

J.J.

Sitting through the bull session, J.J.'s mind kept wandering to why their stuff was trashed.

If I were looking to take something from one person, I would certainly trash the other person's stuff too. Just to throw them off the trail. But which one of us was the intended victim and which the decoy. J.J. wondered.

"J.J. are you with us today?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry just a bit distracted." J.J. said.

"Well, please don't be distracted out there. I don't want to have to send you to the hospital." Manny laughed.

"I'm good now. What did I miss?" J.J. asked.

That made everyone laugh.

"Let's just give you the results ok, you have announce left." He said.

"Cool. Anything I should know about promos." She asked.

"No, IRS isn't doing one. So there is no rush to do one for him and Kane before the show." He replied.

Oh, that means Kane gets to be insulted again tonight. J.J. thought, feeling bad for him.

She ran around doing the setups she had, and then headed ringside to be ready for the show.

The pyro went signaling the beginning. Right along with it, IRS headed down to the ring. He brought a Mic with him.

"I'm sick and tired of all you tax cheats getting away with murder. Take my opponent Kane for example. Here he is faking a disability to avoid paying his taxes. Everyone knows he can speak. Yet he doesn't, so that he can keep from paying his rightful share. That means all of YOU pay more." He said.

Oh, what a damn jack off. J.J. said, as she listened to him.

But then she smiled. When the audience started letting him have it, she was glad to hear the chant of 'Dick' grow.

Just then Kane's pyro went off, and he appeared at the top of the ramp.

Come on down and take him out. J.J. thought, watching him move down the ramp.

Kane entered the ring, Poor IRS damn near fell over, when Kane's pyro went off.

Then he got in Kane's face. He was obviously saying something about handicap and taxes. But Kane had heard enough. He flattened the tie-wearing jerk with a straight punch to the face.

As he fell, IRS lost his grip on his briefcase and it flew down onto the floor.

Kane

I'll show you faking. Kane thought angrily, as he picked up his opponent by his tie.

Swinging him into the ropes, Kane caught him with a clothesline coming out.

Smiling behind his mask he watched IRS bounce and lay still.

Reaching down he picked him up again and prepared to give him a sidewalk slam. But before he could position him, the sneaky bastard hit Kane with a low blow, and then rolled out of the ring.

"Another time!" IRS yelled, picking up his briefcase and backing up the ramp.

Well, that had to be one of my shorter matches. I hate when they end like that. It doesn't settle anything. Kane thought, as he left the ring. This one lasted just long enough for him to piss me off.

J.J.

Shit, Kane look out. J.J. thought, but couldn't get the words out fast enough.

A pair of hands reached out from under the ring and tripped Kane. Then before he could get up, DX was there. They'd come in from the audience, the ramp and even from under the ring.

J.J. watched helplessly, as the hit him over and over. Then they were gone before the referees could stop their attack. They once again disappeared into the audience and up the ramp.

Kane

What the hell was that? Kane thought, as he hit the mats outside the ring.

Then out of nowhere he was getting pummeled. He fought to get to his feet. But just as suddenly as the assault started it ended. Looking around, he found no one there on whom to vent his rage.

I'm fine J.J. he thought, looking over at her and giving a small nod.

Don't come over here. He thought, getting quickly to his feet and storming up the ramp.

DX you are dead. You may have hit and run, but you didn't run before I saw you. Kane thought, going toward their locker room.

Kane quickly walked through the halls, toward the DX locker room.

I'm going to kill me some degenerates. He thought, getting angrier with every step.

Turning the final corner, he found two security people outside their door.

They don't really think these two can stop me do they? Kane thought, stepping forward.

Just then the door opened a little.

"Hey freak," Billy said, smiling with entirely too much confidence. "Too bad you came all the way over here for nothing. Sure you can probably get by these two. But if you do, or if you attack anyone outside of a match you'll be suspended again."

"On second thought, why don't you go ahead and try it?" Hunter said, opening the door the rest of the way. "Because without you here. Well, who'd keep that pretty little shutter bug of yours from having an accident."

BASTARD! You touch her and so help me; I will do much more than attack you. Kane thought, glaring at the big blonde.

His rage building, Kane went to the person responsible.

Vince, you really fucked up this time. You allow them to interfere in my matches, attack me at will. But I can't retaliate. Now they threaten J.J. No WAY! Kane thought.

Bursting through Vince's door, He knocked it completely off the hinges.

Kane/Vince

"What the hell..." Vince started to yell.

Shut up. Kane thought, wrapping his hand around Vince's throat.

Then pinning him to the wall, he held his boss still. Vince's feet were barely touching the floor.

"Want Hunter Cage, Make match." Kane said, dropping the owner as he finished.

Holy shit, I don't think I've ever seen him this mad. Vince thought.

"Now you listen here you…" Vince started again, only to have his words cut off.

"Attack me repeatedly. Match or no he bleeds." Kane said.

"I'll suspend you." Vince croaked, through a half-closed windpipe.

I'm sick of being played for a sucker. Threatened with suspension and termination for doing things others do daily. NO MORE! Kane thought.

"Kill you." Kane said.

He looks serious. He'd really do it. Vince thought.

"Let me go and we'll talk." Vince whined.

Kane released him and the older man fell to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Waiting." Kane said.

"What are you trying to accomplish here? I can fire you at any time." Vince said, slowly getting to his feet.

"No more stop me let them." Kane said, glaring at Vince.

If I can just stall him, someone will come. Vince thought.

"I don't understand." Vince said.

"NO MORE GAMES!" Kane said clearly.

"OK, no more games. I'll setup that match as soon as I can." Vince said, obviously trembling in fear.

Kane turned and walked away. Getting back to his locker room, he paced, trying to walk off some of his overwhelming rage.

J.J.

Those no good sons of bitches, How can they pull this shit week after week and get away with it? Do they have something on Vince? J.J. wondered.

Match after match J.J. moved getting her shots. But through it all her mind kept flashing to what had happened earlier.

It was so much like that nightmare. She thought, feeling sick to her stomach.

Kane/J.J.

Getting backstage after the last match, J.J. was still feeling uneasy, as she walked down the hall. She saw Undertaker standing outside his locker room.

Did I just see that sick smile of his behind that hood? Was it my imagination? Must have been, no way I could see anything beyond the darkness that hood creates. It must have just been my nerves. J.J. decided, as she passed him.

Walking into the locker room, she saw that Kane was still in his ring gear. He was sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Hey lover, did someone steal your clothes?" J.J. called out. "I mean you look hot in that outfit, but I don't think you want to wear it home."

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Oooh the mask too." J.J. laughed, licking her lips.

Is she serious? He thought, his anger forgotten.

Walking up behind him, J.J. slid her hands down his chest. She stopped at the mesh openings and brushed her fingertips against them. Then she slid her palms across the smooth material and over his nipples.

"I've wanted to touch you like this forever." J.J. said, licking his neck just below the bottom of his mask.

Really? Kane thought.

"Why? Want monster?" He asked.

"No, I want my sexy as hell Kane. The man who fills out this tight fitting gear so well, it makes me drool." J.J. answered, by whispering into his ear.

Oh, really. He thought.

Walking around she knelt in front of him. Then she leaned forward and began to run her hands along his torso. Stopping several times to tease his nipples, she let her hands wander down and across the bulge in his tights.

Mmm, he's already hard. J.J. thought, seeing the outline of his thick shaft clearly under the skintight spandex.

An evil smile hidden behind his mask, Kane motioned for her to back up. Then he stood up.

I've been thinking about something too. He thought, remembering the sight of her in her drenched blacks.

Reaching down, he held his hand out for her. Then brought her to her feet.

That's it now just stand still, Kane thought, a second before he scooped her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Oh, tell me you aren't going to soak me again?" J.J. said. "I thought we were even."

Now I'll be one ahead. He thought, not even caring about that.

Turning on the shower, he stood her under the warm spray and stepped back.

"You are such a brat." J.J. said, as the water quickly soaked her, molding her clothes to every curve.

Swallowing, he watched.

It's just like I remember. Kane thought, taking a step forward.

J.J. stepped backward, out of the spray and lifted her shirt slightly. She tried to wring some of the water out, so that she could get it off easier.

Taking another step forward, Kane found himself under the spray.

"Oh, now that's even better." J.J. said, loving the way the water made the already tight spandex cling in all the right places.

Forgetting about her own wet clothes, she reached forward and ran her hands along his body.

Sliding his hand under her shirt, He moved it along her midriff and then up until he cupped her breast.

J.J. slowly let her hand slither down tracing her fingers along his hard member.

Leaning forward into his grasp, she found his nipple beneath his shirt and sucked on it.

Wow, that's incredible. He thought, as the new sensation washed through him.

Using one hand, J.J. unbuttoned her pants, even as she kicked off her shoes.

"I want you inside me, please." J.J. moaned, as she pushed her pants off.

Pushing her backward and out of the spray again, He pressed her back against the wall.

J.J. wrapped one leg around his waist and pressed her slit against his still clothed shaft.

Pushing his pants down a little he slid inside her hot sheath. Then he cupped her ass with his hands and lifted her up.

J.J. quickly held on to his neck as he began to move within her. Holding her against the wall, he slowly increased the pace. Soon J.J. was screaming his name as she came.

Her twitching cunt walls and echoing screams pushed him forcefully over the brink. He threw back his head, opening his mouth in a silent scream of his own, as he came.

Still holding her in his arms, He leaned his head on the wall beside hers.

J.J. slowly shifted her legs and put her feet on the floor. Without moving much, Kane slid himself free of her. Then moved his hands up her back, pulling her into a strong embrace.

Finally releasing her he removed his mask and kissed her. Then they showered.

"You know you are one lucky guy. I actually have a change of clothes. If I didn't you'd be the one going back to the hotel naked." J.J. said laughing.

Kane just smiled, as they dressed. When they walked out of the room, J.J. looked up and saw the 'Brooklyn Brawler' standing across the hall in a doorway. He just smiled at her and shook his head.

Kane started laughing, when she turned red.

"It's all your fault. You're the one who made me scream." J.J. whispered, smacking him in the arm.

That only made Kane laugh harder.

"You brat. No matter how hard I make you cum you never scream, guess silence does have its advantages." She said, smacking him on the ass then running down the hall.

Oh, she'd going to pay for that. Kane thought, taking off after her.

He couldn't help but notice the odd stares he got as he chased her down the hall.

Like none of these guys have ever chased their girls down arena halls. Kane thought, realizing that this was something he never imagined he'd be doing.

He'll never catch me. He may be strong, but I'm the one who runs for miles. J.J. thought disappointed that she'd escape.

No way I catch her, I've seen her run. She can go forever. He thought, as he made the final turn before getting to the outer door.

J.J. slowed down, as she got to the hallway that led out.

She's slowing down. She must think she's lost me. He thought gleefully, picking up speed he came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

As he turned her around, he realized by her expression, she'd let him catch her.

Doesn't matter, He thought, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

They walked out together. Neither noticed the figure in the shadows, whose eyes burned with hatred as they passed.

Getting back to the hotel, they ordered a late night snack and just sat around talking.

He's doing better all the time. Little by little he's opened up and told me some things about his life both after the fire and after he joined the WWF. J.J. thought, happy that he was willing to talk to her.

After a while they were both yawning frequently, so they headed off to bed. Cuddling together under the covers, J.J. smiled when she felt him pull her closer, as his breathing evened out.

Waking up the next morning, they lazed around a bit then went sightseeing. They walked around several historical landmarks. Both of them were taking pictures of the scenery and each other.

"You know we're behaving like tourists." J.J. said laughing.

"We are." Kane said, bringing up the camera and snapping a picture of her.

By sundown, both were more than happy to get back to the hotel and get off their feet. The two days passed quickly. During the day they were avid tourists. At night they were amorous lovers.

Getting up on the third day they packed ate and headed to the airport.

"Next stop Bangor." J.J. laughed. "Home of Steven King, and 'Cujo'."

They arrived a few hours before they had to be at the arena. To pass the time they had a leisurely meal together.

They arrived just before the staff meeting. So they quickly locked up their gear and walked to the appointed room.

The meeting went as usual, with Vince making last minute changes in setup for the Titan-Tron and the stage.

Then he dismissed everyone.

The time between meetings seemed to fly by. Before they knew it, they were once again listening to Vince talk.

I swear he only holds so many meetings because he loves the sound of his own voice. J.J. thought.

"Kane, the match you requested is set for three weeks from now. It will take that long to have the cage built and properly promote it." Vince said, looking at Kane with disgust.

What's his problem? Did something happen. J.J. wondered.

"Tonight you face X-Pac." Vince said, before looking away.

Well, that just gives DX free reign to be ringside. J.J. thought. They'll try to soften Kane up between now and then, so Hunter won't get the beating he deserves.

They were dismissed soon afterward.

"What was that look from Vince for?" J.J. asked, once she and Kane were alone.

"Had chat." Kane said.

"Oh, you did?" J.J. replied, smiling because she had a good idea how the 'chat' went.

Kane just looked at her and started laughing.

Still shaking her head, J.J. picked up her gear bag and headed to her bull session.

The majority of the conversation revolved around the pending cage match and what shooting one of those was like.

Then they moved on to positions for the event.

The promos were easy and quickly completed.

Once at ringside, J.J. took her spot near the ramp and waited. The matches were great to shoot, Full of action and opportunity for impressive shots. Then J.J. heard X-Pac's music. She watched with dread, as all of DX came to ringside. Then Kane's pyro went off and he strode down the ramp with purpose.


	39. Chapter 39 rated ma

**Chapter 39**

King/J.R.

"Once again DX is here to support their man." King said, as he watched them surround the ring.

"Support? You mean help each other cheat." J.R. countered.

"Whatever. It's all the same. The retard loses." King said.

"Well, it looks like they are ready to start." J.R. said, as the flames died down and X-Pac rolled back into the ring.

J.J./Kane

Here we go again. J.J. thought, as DX surrounded the ring.

X-Pac moved quickly, getting off a few quick kicks to Kane's head. The climbed up on the top rope and nailed the big man with a missile drop kick.

Damn that had to hurt. J.J. thought concerned for Kane.

You may know some of my weaknesses little man. But I know yours too. It's time you got grounded. Kane thought, taking X-Pac off his feet.

Then Kane started working on the smaller man's neck. With blows to the back of the head and power moves designed to put pressure on that area.

Before long, it was obvious that the smallest DX member was in serious trouble.

In a desperation move, X-Pac managed to get Kane over the top rope. When he landed, it was right at Hunter feet.

"Lose or she gets a taste of our profession, the part that hurts." Hunter said, as he moved to hit Kane.

Looking up, Kane saw Chyna standing near J.J. with a sinister grin.

Shit! I can't let her get hurt. Kane thought, letting Hunter hit him a few more times before rolling him back into the ring.

Damn, now X-Pac has rested and ohh, that looked bad. J.J. thought, as Kane took a heel kick to the jaw.

Kane continued to let the smaller man get the better of him.

I can't make it too obvious. Or J.J. will know and be mad. Kane thought, putting up a half-assed defense and little or no offense.

After a few more blows, Kane went down and didn't get up. X-Pac took the opportunity to pin him.

Kane rolled out and went up the ramp.

I'm fine. Kane thought, catching her eye and giving a slight nod.

Good, but what happened. X-Pac shouldn't have been able to beat him. DX didn't even have to interfere much. That doesn't seem right. J.J. thought, with surprise.

Kane/ J.J.

Getting back to his locker room, Kane showered. But even as he stepped out, he didn't feel clean.

J.J. was right. They did use her against me. But I can't let her get hurt. NO matter what they do. I also can't tell her. She'd be really upset. Kane thought, pacing his locker room.

Finishing the last match, J.J. picked up her spare from behind the announce table, and then headed into the back.

She went directly to Kane's locker room.

He must have been sick or hurt. No way little X-Pac should have been able to beat him. J.J. thought, becoming more worried.

Reaching his locker room, she walked in to find him pacing.

"Baby, are you ok. What happened out there?" J.J. asked, sure he'd explain.

"Doesn't matter. Lost." He said, with a shrug.

"Does to me, were you hurt?" She asked.

"No." He said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." J.J. said.

He must be angry because X-Pac got the better of him. It must have just been a fluke. J.J. thought.

This is going to kill me. I feel sick lying to her. Kane thought.

Getting back to their room, Kane pulled out a set of sweats.

"Gym." He said.

"Sure." J.J. replied.

I meant alone. I need to think. Kane thought, but he didn't say anything.

Changing quickly, they headed down. J.J. opted to just do upper body because of the running she'd done that night.

Kane however, increased his weight and pushed himself hard.

What is he doing? He already had a workout today in the ring. I thought this was just a few light sets not this. J.J. thought, watching him.

I told her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, no matter what it took. She really shouldn't be upset with me. I'll tell her. Kane decided.

Moving into spot position, J.J. looked down at him.

I can't tell her. I can't ever let her think she's responsible for making me do what they want. Kane realized, as he looked up at her. I'll just have to live with it.

Finishing up, they headed upstairs. They ordered a light meal.

What is with him? I've never seen him pick at food before. J.J. thought.

"Are you ok babe? Do you feel sick?" J.J. asked him, with a look of concern.

Kane just shook his head no.

"Then why aren't you eating?" J.J. asked simply.

"Not hungry." He replied.

"Oh, that's it. Finish up and get in bed. You have GOT to be sick to say those words." J.J. said, only half in jest.

Looking down at his plate, Kane realized he really didn't have an appetite. So he got up and went into the bedroom.

J.J. finished her small snack and put the dishes outside. Then she went into the bedroom.

Kane was sitting on the bed staring into space. His face was a constantly changing landscape of emotions.

Something is up. His body language is all wrong. It reads lie, closure. His face, the expressions, it's like he's at war with himself. It doesn't make sense. J.J. thought.

Kneeling down in front of him, she started untying his shoes and pulling them off.

"Babe, please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help." J.J. said, giving it one more try.

No, I can't. You already told me you wouldn't stand for me to be used because of you. What will you do when you find out that it's happened? Kane thought, shaking his head.

Kane pulled his shirt off and walked into the bathroom to shower. J.J. just stared after him, a sense of foreboding beginning to rear its ugly head.

I don't want to nag. I guess I'll just have to wait until he's ready to tell me. J.J. decided, as she pulled out some clean sleep clothes.

When he walked out, J.J. went in immediately. She showered quickly and then changed. Going back into the bedroom she found him lying on his back with his eyes closed.

Faker. J.J. thought, seeing that his breathing was too rapid and uneven for him to be asleep.

Crawling into bed, she moved right next to him. Then laying her head on his chest she closed her eyes.

Kane let his mind wander. He thought about his life before her and what it had been like since.

I don't know why she came into my life. But I'm damn glad she did. I'll do anything to protect her, anything. He thought, letting himself relax.

Waking up the next morning, J.J. stretched and reached for him.

Where did he go? J.J. wondered, rolling out of bed.

Walking into the main room, she found him watching TV.

Moving quietly up behind him, she began to massage his shoulders.

"So what shall we do today? We don't have to get to the arena until three." J.J. said.

Kane didn't respond at all.

Walking around in front of him, she looked into his eyes.

He's still really distracted. Whatever it is I'd better let him work it out. J.J. thought.

"Looks like you need a shave. Want me to give you one?" She asked.

When did she wake up? He wondered when he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Well?" J.J. prompted.

Kane cocked his head.

"You didn't hear me did you?" J.J. asked.

No. He thought, smiling sheepishly.

"I asked if you wanted a shave." J.J. repeated.

"Please." He replied.

J.J. brought his kit out and shaved him. She watched his eyes and didn't like what she was seeing.

After a little while they headed out to the arena, even though they would be a little early.

Sitting together up in the bleachers, they watched the setup crew make last minute changes and do maintenance on the set. As well as the men in charge of pyro, getting the charges set for tonight.

He must have gotten it figured out. J.J. thought, when he started behaving like the Kane she knew and loved.

As they entered the room for the meeting, DX burst into laughter. J.J. turned away not willing to acknowledge them in any way. When she did, Hunter stood over Chyna and pretended to be her puppeteer.

Shit! They don't intend to let it go. They will continue to use this as an advantage. Kane thought, realizing that eventually J.J. would figure it out.

Kane looked away.

Vince walked in and got the meeting underway.

"Kane, your match yesterday was pathetic. People come here to be entertained, not sit back in their seats half asleep with boredom. I expect tonight's match to be MUCH better." He said, giving Kane a baleful glare.

Jerk, his match was fine. J.J. thought.

"You'll face Tito Santana. His matches are always exciting, so even if you suck the fans will get their money's worth." Vince added, before turning away from Kane.

J.J. saw DX burst into laughter again. Vince waited for them to calm down and then continued.

Tito Santana, Well at least DX will have no reason to be at ringside. J.J. thought.

J.J.

The meeting ran a little late. So J.J. was in a rush to get her gear and to the bull session. She ran down the hall right after the meeting and to Kane's locker room. Grabbing her bag she was on her way.

She had to run like a maniac, to get all her setup sessions done.

After she finished the last one, she ran back to Kane's locker room. J.J. knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Hey babe, kick some ass ok. Be careful." J.J. said, giving him a quick kiss before heading ringside.

Kane

Walking toward his locker room, Kane ran into Hunter.

"You will lose tonight. Just because we are not out there, doesn't mean she can't get hurt." Hunter said, sounding dead serious.

Kane just looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hunter laughed then he turned and walked away.

Why does he want me to lose to Tito? I could understand him wanting me to lose to X-Pac but why lose this match? Kane wondered, as he went into his locker room.

He got himself changed into his ring outfit, and then started pacing. The setup was simple, and he didn't come off looking too bad.

Going back to his locker room he saw Hunter again. The blonde just smiled at him.

King/J.R.

"Well, we've had an incredible show tonight. Now we have a match that was signed tonight over what seems to be a miscommunication." J.R. said.

"What you're trying to say is that the retard misunderstood the English language and got pissed at someone for no reason." King replied.

"They seem to be ready to go now." J.R. said, as the two combatants locked up.

Kane/J.J./Tito

The only way to do this is for me to go easy on him. But it can't look like I'm doing that, or the match will be bad again. Kane thought.

Kane threw Tito, but not with the usual amount of force he'd have applied.

Wow, I forgot how strong he is. Tito thought.

J.J. watched as the match went back and forth, with neither man gaining a clear advantage.

Kane maintained a strong offense, but he wasn't putting nearly the normal amount of strength into any of his moves.

What is he doing? Why isn't he fighting like he normally does. Tito wondered, as he barely felt a punch, which would normally have sent him flying.

Come on Tito, I can't keep this up all night. Kane thought, silently telling the other man to do something that looked impressive, so they could end the match.

King/J.R.

"I don't know what's wrong, but Kane doesn't seem to be himself tonight. He should be dominating this match, but he isn't. Come to think of it, the same thing could be said about last night's match against X-Pac." J.R. said.

"X-Pac handed Kane his head last night. That's why Tito is destroying him tonight." King replied.

"Could Kane have an injury we aren't aware of? Is that the cause of his apparent weakness?" J.R. questioned.

"I could care less why he's losing. So long as he loses." King said gleefully.

Kane/ J.J.

Finally, Kane thought, when Santana did a drop kick off the top rope and a quick rollup.

That shouldn't have kept him down. J.J. thought getting more confused by his recent behavior.

Rolling out of the ring, Kane nodded as he passed her.

With the final match finally over, J.J. went backstage. As she walked down the hall she heard loud laugher from a side corridor. Moving quietly, she listened from around the corner.

"No, I'm telling you. If you'll do this favor for me, I can guarantee a win off of Kane, when you challenge him." She heard, instantly getting angry.

"How?" J.J. heard, but couldn't make out the speaker.

"DX owns him." She heard.

Peeking around the corner, she saw Billy talking to someone but she couldn't see who.

How do they own him? J.J. wondered. Is that why he lost to X-Pac? That would explain why he was so quiet last night too.

J.J. stayed and watched a moment longer, trying to see if she'd get any more information.

I'd better go before someone sees me here. J.J. decided.

Turning, she headed back to Kane's locker room.

Going in, she found that Kane was already packed. Not only that, but he had packed her gear too.

"In a hurry to go?" J.J. asked.

Kane smiled and nodded.

I think I'll wait until we are back at the hotel room to ask him about what I heard. J.J. thought.

They rode back in silence.

She's really quiet. Did something happen? Kane wondered. She usually talks about the matches or something after a show.

Getting back to the hotel, they ordered their usual late night snack.

"Ok, what's going on and don't say nothing. No way should you have lost to that guy." J.J. said.

"Bad night." Kane said.

"I don't think so. I think DX has something to do with this. I want to know what." J.J. said sternly.

How could she have found out about it? Kane wondered.

"Why think that?" Kane asked.

"I hoped you'd be the one to tell me. But I overheard them promising someone a win over you, if they did something for them. They said they 'owned' you. The only way I can figure that happening is if it has something to do with me." J.J. said, getting up to pace.

I should have told her. Kane thought, realizing she was probably more upset because she had heard it elsewhere.

"Sorry." Kane said, looking at the floor.

J.J. looked at him and couldn't help laughing.

"Baby, do you have any idea how hard it is to stay mad at you, especially when you look like that?" J.J. said.

Like what? Kane wondered.

"When you get that beaten puppy look. I have no choice, but to forgive you anything." J.J. said, laughing even more.

Kane smiled then, realizing she wasn't mad at him.

"It stops now though. If you are being controlled because of me, it stops now." J.J. said. "We've had this conversation twice. I don't want to have it a third time."

"Can't let hurt." Kane said, looking dead serious.

"You won't be letting them. They will be doing it. Believe me, if they try, I won't just stand there and let it happen. Didn't I prove that with the Ministry?" J.J. asked.

Kane nodded, smiling at the memory.

"Afraid for you, Couldn't protect from Mark. Can here." He said slowly.

"I won't let you do this. It's important to me that I not interfere in your job." J.J. said, trying to make him see reason.

"Need you safe." He said.

"Kane, baby it can't be this way. If you think losing is going to protect me, I'll have to make sure that it doesn't. I may have to ask Vince if I can be your tag team partner. Then you'd have to win. I'm sure he'd love the angle." J.J. said.

Please let him say NO. This would be the one time; I'll let someone else decide what I do. I don't want to wrestle. I really don't want to follow through on that threat. J.J. thought, realizing she might, but praying that she wouldn't have to do it.

"NO!" Kane said. "Not wrestle."

"No, then are you going to stop being a stubborn ass?" J.J. asked smiling.

"You can't let them control you. If you do it won't stop there. Others will find out what DX holds over you, they'll use it too." J.J. said.

I just can't win with her. She's always right. Damn it, I can't let her get hurt. But I can't let them control me either. I'll just have to watch closely and get involved whenever they go for her. Kane decided at last.

Looking down, he nodded.

"Good, because I really, really didn't want to wrestle." J.J. said, beginning to laugh.

I didn't think you did. But you could. I know you could. Kane thought.

"Ok, big guy let's get you to bed. You look beat." J.J. said.

Not tired. Want to play. Kane thought.

Getting up, he nodded and headed into the bedroom. J.J. put the dishes out and followed him.

Going into the bedroom, J.J. found him lying on his back in the middle of the bed, watching her with lust filled eyes.

Walking to the foot of the bed, J.J. grabbed the sheet and pulled it off of him.

"Bed hog." She said.

Crawling onto the bed by his feet. J.J. moved up until she was lying on top of him. Then she reached down and pulled the covers over both of them.

"If you won't share, I'll just have to use you as a bed." J.J. said, laying her head on his chest.

I'm a bed. Not likely. He laughed to himself.

"Hey, beds don't have lumps here." J.J. said, reaching down and trying to flatten the lump by pressing on it with her hand.

That will only make the lump bigger. Kane thought, as she began to caress him through his boxers.

Moving his hands to her hips, He began to rock upward against her hand.

"Not this time baby." J.J. said, taking his hands and putting them up over his head.

"You just stay right like this. Don't move. I want to play." She said, raising her eyebrows and smiling evilly.

Are you serious? Kane wondered.

I guess so, he thought. When she stopped touching him, the second he moved.

"Be good." J.J. said.

Kane nodded, not knowing what to expect. But also not wanting her to stop again.

J.J. slid her hand into his boxers and began to stroke him again. Then lifting up the covers she ducked under them.

It was awkward, but J.J. managed to get his underwear off, without dislodging the covers.

Shit its weird when I can't see her. I never know where she's going to touch me or how. Kane thought, jumping when he felt her hands caress his inner thighs.

J.J. knelt beside him, alternately touching and lightly scratching him in various places.

Mmm, I love the way he jumps. J.J. thought, bending to blow on the head of his quickly hardening member.

AAAhhhh, shit. Kane thought, feeling air move across his dick, both tickling and tantalizing him.

I need to touch her. Damn I need it bad. Kane thought, closing his hands tightly around the wooden struts of the headboard.

Adjusting her position slightly, J.J. leaned down and sucked his sack into her mouth.

Oh god. Kane thought, opening his legs wider.

Sucking gently, she rolled her tongue around his nuts for a moment. Then she released them, allowing her teeth to graze the tender skin as they left her mouth.

She felt him shudder against her.

"I take it you liked that?" J.J. said, lifting the sheet slightly so she could see his answer.

Nodding, Kane swallowed.

I'll have to remember that one he really liked it. She thought, smiling as she dropped the sheet back over them.

This sheet is a problem, I can't move very well. I can't see his face. But I love the reactions I'm getting, because he can't see what's coming. J.J. thought, trying to come up with some solution.

Running her nails up the inside of his thighs. She nearly laughed, when he bowed violently off the bed in surprise and pleasure.

She's killing me very slowly here. Kane thought, loving every minute of it.

I know he won't be able to keep his eyes closed. I wouldn't be able to. Maybe a blindfold? J.J. decided.

"Close your eyes baby and no peeking." J.J. said, getting up to try and find something to use as a blindfold.

After a minute, she found what she was looking for, a bandana.

Walking back over to him, she knelt at the head of the bed and told him to lift his head.

What is she doing? Why is she blindfolding me? Kane wondered.

Within a minute the job was done.

"The sheet was getting in the way." J.J. whispered, licking his ear.

Oh damn, what is she up to. Kane wondered, knowing he was in serious trouble.

"Now don't take that off and keep these hands right where they are." J.J. said, sliding her hands from his wrists to his neck.

Then she bent and took his lips in a passionate kiss.

Maybe this isn't a bad thing. Kane decided.

Now I can move around and really drive him nuts. I wonder how long he'll be able to keep his hands to himself. J.J. wondered, smiling.

J.J. knelt beside his torso and removed her shirt. Then leaning over him, she brushed her left nipple against his lips.

HMMM, very good, I get to play to. Kane thought, opening his mouth and sucking on her offered breast.

Reaching down, she twisted and pinched his nipple, even as he nipped and sucked hers.

Ummm, damn this is good. He thought, enjoying the added sensation.

That's nice. Real nice." J.J. moaned, loving the feel of his teeth tugging on her tender flesh.

Pulling her breast away, J.J. almost laughed, when Kane brought his head up looking to capture it again.

Gone, but I wasn't done. He thought with disappointment.

Smiling down at him, J.J. now gave him her right breast. Kane eagerly accepted and gave it the same incredible treatment he'd shown the other one.

"OH, you are just too good with that tongue." J.J. thought, reluctantly removing her breast from his mouth again.

Don't go. He thought, desperately wanting more.

Turning his head to the side and tipping it back a bit. J.J. began to lick and nip at his sweet neck.

"I love how you taste, so sweet and delicious. I love the way you feel in my hands. The way your muscles twitch and jump when I touch you, really makes me hot." J.J. moaned into his ear.

Me too your hands are incredible, you always know just how to touch. Kane thought, wishing she'd let him touch her.

"Now, I can see you starting to move those hands of yours. Just keep them right there. I promise it will be worth the wait." J.J. said, sucking his earlobe into her mouth and biting it gently.

I'll try, but I'm not sure how long I can do this. Kane thought.

Straddling his hips, J.J. slowly began to move down his body, tasting and teasing every inch of him.

UUUMM, that feels so nice, so damn good. It's like she's everywhere at once, touching, biting and teasing. He thought, unconsciously rocking his hips upward against her.

Spreading her legs slightly, she lowered her hips, so his rocking brought him in contact with her wet panties.

That's even better. He thought, enjoying the friction of his member against her clothed slit.

"MMM, do you like that? You like rubbing yourself against me." J.J. asked, licking his nipple as he nodded.

"Good, because it feels great." J.J. moaned, going back to teasing him with her mouth, and hands.

Moving further down, she licked the skin around his belly button. Then let her tongue delve inside.

His rocking hips now brought his member in contact with her breasts. J.J. reached down pressing him into her cleavage. Then she held her breasts together.

Oh what is she doing now… its incredible? He thought, rocking harder against her.

The feeling of flesh against flesh was arousing him even more.

"Mmm, that feels good Kane, but I need more." J.J. said, releasing him.

Kneeling between his legs, she dragged her nails up his inner thighs. Hissing through his teeth. He opened his legs wider trying to cool the sudden heat between them.

Smiling, J.J. leaned down. Using small kitten licks she teased his tender balls. Then after using larger swipes of her tongue, she took them into her mouth.

Shit Shit, oh that's soo… Kane thought, unable to find the words, as he clenched his fists even tighter around the headboard.

"Mmmmm," J.J. moaned, against the sack filling her mouth.

AAAAhh fuck that's so fucking good. He thought, rocking upward.

Grabbing his hips, she held him still, as she continued to tease and then suck on his balls. Then releasing them, she blew on the still wet skin.

Damn, that felt weird, but definitely good. Kane thought, feeling the air move around his wet, sensitive organs. Not being able to see her is making this so incredible. She can play anytime she wants; she's everywhere and driving me mad.

Starting at the base, J.J. licked upward along the underside of his shaft. When she reached the head, she licked it a few times like a lollypop, repeating the torturous process several times.

Keep that up and I'm going to shoot right now. Kane thought.

Reaching the head once again, this time she took it into her mouth. She slowly moved downward taking more and more of his hard cock into her mouth. Once it hit the back of her throat she moaned again.

AAAAHHH he thought.

His hips rising as he felt the vibration set off a chain reaction of pleasure in his groin.

She sucked him ardently, alternately sucking hard and hardly touching him at all.

Oh don't stop now, please don't stop. Kane cried silently, as he felt her mouth leave his straining member.

Moving slowly and carefully, she removed her drenched panties. Then J.J. crawled to the head of the bed.

Where is she going? Is she going to let me play some more? Kane wondered. Or better yet, is she going to finally tell me I can touch her.

Without touching him, J.J. positioned herself over his face. Then reaching down with one hand, she opened her slick lips.

How long before he realizes what I have for him? J.J. wondered, looking down at his sweet face. He looks incredibly hot lying blindfolded beneath me.

I can smell her. Kane thought, tilting his head back and inhaling.

Guess it won't take long. J.J. thought, with a smile.

I know she's here. I just wonder if she's close enough for me to reach. Kane thought hopefully.

Turning his head he found her thigh. Using small licks and love bites, he began following it, he soon found his prize. Then opening his mouth, he lifted his head trying to get closer.

That's it baby a little closer. J.J. thought, watching him reach forward with his tongue.

Mmm, Kane thought, when he finally found her clit.

Sliding his tongue along her slit, he savored the taste of her.

"MMM, I love what you do with that tongue." J.J. said, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer.

J.J. rocked her hips for a moment, just enjoying the feel of his seeking tongue and the sight of him beneath her.

No, I want more. Kane thought, when she began to push his head away from her delicious folds.

Then still holding his hair, she pushed his head down until it was on the pillow.

"Do you want some more?" J.J. asked, smiling at his enthusiastic nod.

Lowering her hips, she continued to hold her folds open as she brought her slit back into contact with his mouth.

I can reach so much easier now. Kane thought, taking advantage of the new position to really taste her.

"Feels really good." J.J. moaned, rocking her hips slightly.

Tastes really good, Kane thought, moving his tongue until he found her opening then slowly penetrating her.

He lapped her inner lips, gladly cleaning them of her juices. Then he'd move his tongue in and out of her hot sheath, making her pant and moan.

"OH LOVE, so Fucking good." J.J. cried, rocking a little more roughly.

Pushing his tongue deeply inside her, Kane was rewarded by a scream, then a sudden flood of her sweet nectar into his waiting mouth.

"Oh baby, that was so great." J.J. said, moving to slide her body down his.

Mmm, Kane thought, feeling her wet cunt leave a damp path down his chest.

Kneeling above him. She lowered her hips and allowed her hot lips to surround his member.

Nice, so wet. He thought, letting the sensation of slick friction wash over him, as she began to move.

She ground against him constantly, using her hands and mouth to torment him further. Tugging on his nipple with her teeth she could feel him twisting beneath her.

Too much, need her. Kane thought, as he tried in vain to somehow get the right angle to slide inside her hot cunt.

Mmm, my poor baby has had enough. He's been so good, letting me play. J.J. decided, raising her hips.

AAAAAHHH he thought, when he felt himself instantly engulfed by her tight walls.

"Kane," J.J. moaned loudly, as she impaled herself on his rock hard shaft. "You feel so damn good inside me. So fucking good."

"mmm I'm gonna ride you hard baby. Are you ready?" J.J. whispered, squeezing his hips with her thighs.

I'm ready hell yeah, fucking ride me! He cried silently, answering with a thrust of his hips.

As she began rocking against him, Kane couldn't help but bring his hips up to meet her every stroke.

Damn I don't know what you're doing but don't stop. He thought, gasping as she squeezed his cock tighter within her body.

Leaning forward, J.J. began to move faster. Then she bent her head and began to lick and suck his nipples.

God yeah, he thought, thrusting into her harder.

Just like that… oh cum for me. Kane thought, when he felt her walls begin to tighten around him and grow more slick.

Using his grip on the headboard as an anchor, he began to truly snap his hips upward. He enjoyed the sound of their flesh slapping together.

J.J. leaned forward and rocked back hard, meeting Kane's every move.

"KANE OH GOD, BABY" J.J. yelled, as her climax overtook her.

He continued to move, even as she collapsed on top of him. Releasing the headboard, he held her hips, as he continued to pound into her.

Can't take it. He thought, holding her close and rolling them both over without withdrawing.

Still buried within her. He brought himself up to his knees and just held still.

Tangling his fingers in her short hair. Kane tilted her head back and began to bite and lick her exposed neck. He drew back until he was barely inside her and then thrust roughly forward.

Over and over he withdrew and thrust forward quickly.

"Cum for me baby, I want to feel you explode." J.J. moaned, as he continued to ride her with long fast thrusts of his member.

Yes, so fucking good. AAAhh. He thought, feeling his climax approaching.

His rapid breathing in her ear was enough evidence for J.J. that he was close.

"Now baby, cum for me. Let me feel it, let me feel you cum inside me." J.J. cried, thrusting her hips up on his downward stroke, and squeezing him as he entered her.

With one last thrust he came, biting her shoulder as his climax washed over him.

"Oh, fuck baby, in-fucking-credible." She moaned, as a second climax ripped through her.

Kane relaxed a moment, holding himself above her.

Reaching up, J.J. removed the blindfold and smiled at him. Then she lifted her head to kiss him gently on the lips.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

Bending his head. Kane pinned her to the pillow with a passionate kiss of his own. Then sliding himself free he rolled onto his side beside her.

Don't lose that bandana, next time I get to play. Kane thought, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly in the aftermath of her climax.

J.J. rested a moment then went to shower. When she was through he took one. Neither J.J. nor Kane bothered to get dressed again. Instead they curled up together beneath the sheets and were quickly sound asleep.

Waking the next morning, J.J. found herself practically lying on top of him. Lifting her head she smiled when she saw that he was awake.

"See I told you if you hogged the bed I'd sleep on you." J.J. said laughing.

Anytime my Jayla, Anytime. Kane thought.

Wrapping his arms around her, He started to laugh along with her.

"So what do we do today?" J.J. asked.

I don't know. Kane thought, not really wanting to move at all.

"We could go wandering in Bangor. We might see some interesting things." J.J. said.

Nodding, Kane reluctantly released her so they could dress. They went out and while walking around found a small café. After a leisurely breakfast they began walking again.

As they passed a jewelry store, Kane stopped suddenly.

That's perfect for her. Something special, just like my Jayla. He thought, dragging her into the store.

They entered and salesman approached immediately.

"May I help you find something?" He asked.

He looks like he just swallowed a frog, and now has to pretend he enjoyed it. J.J. thought, not liking his attitude at all.

Nodding, Kane beckoned him toward the window. Once there, he pointed out the necklace that had caught his eye. It was a silver chain with a pendant created by interweaving bundles of silver.

It's kinda like my 'love knot' but not the same. Kane thought, admiring the black and red stone at its center.

"This is a Celtic design. It symbolizes inner balance. The stone itself is unique. It is an onyx with a band of red marble through it." The salesman explained haughtily.

It's perfect for her. By letting me into her life she has certainly managed to balance me. I've never felt the way she makes me feel. I feel so good since meeting her. Kane thought, holding out his hand to take the necklace.

"Kane, I won't let you buy that for me. It's way too much." J.J. said, shaking her head.

Cupping her chin, he looked down into her eyes.

I will do this. It's nothing compared to what you've given me. Kane thought then brought her hand up to touch the pendant he wore, before placing it over his heart.

"Oh sure, use the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't resist them." J.J. whispered with a smile.

Getting to her toes, she kissed him on the mouth of his mask.

Turning to face the now stricken looking salesman, Kane indicated that he would buy the necklace.

Before he could wrap it, Kane held out his hand. The salesman gave him another odd look but gave him the pendant.

Oh it has a clasp. She hates those. Kane thought, looking around.

Looking down through the glass, he saw a chain that was similar to the one with the necklace and pointed to it.

Then he indicated he wanted the pendant on that chain, instead of the one that now held it.

"Certainly sir." The salesman said, suddenly polite once he saw that the big man had money to spend.

Once the chain had been replaced, he slipped it over her head.

"It really is too much." J.J. said, tearing up at his generous gift.

Oh no, I've made her upset. I didn't mean to do that. Kane thought.

Bringing his box up he looked at her.

"Get silly string." He said.

"Don't you dare?" J.J. replied, feeling better.

They continued to walk, enjoying a beautiful sunny day.

As the evening approached, they stopped and had dinner at a nice but informal restaurant. Then they went back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel, J.J. decided to take a shower.

Finishing up, she walked into the main room.

J.J. stood there watching him. He was slowly going through the envelope of pictures they'd taken together.

I'll never be good enough for her. I can never give her what she deserves. He thought, as he looked at their days together.

He put down one picture and picked up another. It was the one they'd taken most recently, of her in his arms. A tear escaped his eye as he stared at it.

Hell, I can't even tell her I love her. How can I be what she needs? He thought, feeling his heart clench with fear that his silence would drive her away.

"Why didn't you tell me my hair was sticking straight up? I look horrible." J.J. laughed from behind him, when she saw which picture he was holding.

"Like it." He said, quickly wiping away his tears

"You would. You look good as always." J.J. said, taking a seat beside him.

Kane just laughed and started putting the pictures away.

Why is he putting them away suddenly? He looks a little upset. Did he want to be alone? J.J. wondered.

They sat quietly, talking throughout the evening. Kane opened up some more, telling her about his early years with Paul.

That bastard! No wonder he doesn't sign or communicate well. He was brought up hidden away in a basement. I'll kill that fat little asswipe. J.J. thought, trying desperately not to let her feelings show, as Kane talked.

In turn, she told him more about her life with Carl and after him. She told him about how she'd met Rick and what a disaster that had turned out to be.

"Tell me." He said.

"Tell you what?" J.J. asked, seeing a little apprehension in his eyes.

Kane just brushed his fingers down her face.

Kane /J.J.

I want to know how, why you could love me. He thought, still amazed that she could want him.

What's he looking at? She wondered when his gaze lifted for a second.

Following his line of sight she realized he was looking at the envelope of pictures.

He's still wondering why? Does that mean he still expects me to walk away? J.J. wondered.

Then laying his head on her lap, he looked up.

"Ok," J.J. said, running her hand through his hair.

He looks like a little kid waiting for a bedtime story. J.J. thought.

"So you want a story? I'll tell you one." She said smiling.

Smiling back, Kane nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a very large man. He tried so hard to be scary and mean. It worked on most people and they stayed away. Then one day, a woman saw him. She could see right away, that what he was pretending to be, wasn't the real man." She paused.

"So she watched him and she waited. Then slowly, she began trying to befriend him. He tried hard to push her away, but that only made her more curious. She had to see what he was hiding behind such a prickly shell." J.J. said, looking down at Kane to see his reaction.

She's talking about us? She did it again. How did she know this is what I wanted, when I couldn't say the words? Maybe now I can finally understand why she wants to be near me. Kane thought, looking up and waiting for her to continue.

"The woman was afraid. She so much wanted to get to know him. But she was sure he'd see her for the cold, hard bitch she was. That he'd know right away, she wasn't worth his time. But he didn't. Little by little he let her in, he let her become his friend." J.J. continued, barely able to look him in the eye as she spoke.

How can she say those things about herself? She's wonderful, warm and so incredibly good to me. How could I not let her into my life? Kane thought, as he watched her struggle for words.

"She was so happy that he'd allowed her in. They spent hours and days together. She saw him transformed into a little kid by small things. A gift, a touch, or just a day of fun seemed to be so new to him. She loved to see that change in him, to watch him get silly and joke around. Seeing him laugh filled her with untold joy. She was happier than she'd ever been in her life. Seeing the world through his eyes reminded her how she'd once been. It brought out the child in her." J.J. said, with a sad smile.

It was all new to me. Because of you I know some of what others had all their lives. Kane thought, puzzled by her expression.

"But as the days passed she began to fall in love with him. It was uplifting, but at the same time sad, because she knew he only saw a plain, ragamuffin hiding behind a camera, a totally unremarkable woman, a rock among gems. With all the beautiful women surrounding him every day, how could he ever want her? So she kept her love and longing a secret. She told herself, that if he knew he'd walk away. She decided to keep quiet, because having him for only a friend, was better than not being near him at all." J.J. paused again, to try and get her emotions under control.

I really have to tell him everything. Maybe then he'll stop expecting me to leave. I have to help him see that he can trust my love. J.J. thought, as she talked wanting him to understand what he meant to her.

She stared into space, brushing her hand unconsciously through his soft hair.

She thought those things. But why? She's not plain. J.J. is more beautiful than any ten of those other women I've seen here. Kane wondered.

"But it wasn't enough, every time she touched him, she wanted more. Every day she pretended to be his friend. When what she really wanted, was what she dreamed of every night. She wanted to hold him, to become his, to give him everything. She wanted to give him joy, and happiness. She dreamed they were lovers. That for even a moment he could want that, filled her with hope." J.J. said, now unable to meet his eyes.

If only she knew how often I wished for the same thing. Kane thought.

"Then he was hurt. It wasn't serious, but she could see he was in pain. The woman couldn't bear it. She decided that even though the temptation would be great, she needed to ease his pain. But she went too far. She gave into temptation, she kissed him." J.J. whispered.

Best thing that had ever happened to me was you. The second best was that first kiss. Kane thought, remembering that night.

"That night, she thought she'd ruined it all. But she was wrong. Instead of pushing her away, he gave her an unexpected and wondrous gift. It was the greatest gift she'd ever received, his trust. He let her be his first lover. Then even though he didn't need to tell her she'd been first, he did. It was all she'd dreamt of and more. They became more than friends. But still she waited for him to realize what he'd done. To realize who and what she was and send her away." J.J. said.

Never in a million years. Kane thought.

"Finally unable to live with her secret any more she told him how she felt. She said she loved him. What she didn't say was why." J.J. paused, trying to find the words.

"There were so many reasons; she couldn't begin to list them all. She loved him for his laugher, his strength and just for being the person he was. She loved him for how he made her feel. He treated her as if she were special. She knew she'd found him, the man who would finally end her loneliness." J.J. paused, looking away.

You are special, incredibly special, Kane thought, surprised that she could feel anything else.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to quell the sudden flood of love she felt for him, having finally put her feelings into words.

"The woman knew she'd shocked him. For a moment she thought she had scared him away. But he surprised her and stayed. They are together still, this man and woman. Every day she thanks fate for bringing him into her life." J.J. finished.

Sitting up, he turned her to face him.

"Wondered why want me." Kane said quietly. "I'm Burnt, stupid, and disgusting."

Putting her hand over his mouth, she stopped him from continuing to insult himself.

"Be careful, you are talking about the man I love." J.J. said. "He's Handsome, brilliant and incredible, so I won't have you say otherwise. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"Beautiful, warm, wonderful, kind and mine." He said, reaching out to cup her chin and looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered, before pulling her into his embrace and holding her tightly.

It's real, she does love me. Maybe this time I can have something, maybe this time I can keep a little bit of happiness. Please, let me have just this little piece. He prayed silently.

They both fell silent, Holding each other, each wanting to comfort the other and needing the closeness to ease their own heart.

Finally, J.J. felt herself dozing off.

"I need to get to bed." J.J. whispered to him.

Letting her go, He got up and together they went to the bedroom. Once again in each other's arms they slept.

J.J./Kane

Waking up the next morning, J.J. still couldn't believe she'd told him all of that the night before.

Talk about a guilt trip. I never should have said those things, now he's going to think he has to return my feelings. I don't want to make him say the words, but have them be empty. J.J. thought.

They packed and prepared for their departure. They had decided drive down. It was a great ride. They switched off the driving and J.J. nearly drove off the road, when she looked over and saw Kane dancing in his seat to 'Faith' by George Michael.

Regaining her composure, she managed not to get them killed and not let him know how absolutely hilarious he looked.

I can't laugh. He's finally really loosening up. J.J. thought.

They stopped for lunch. Much to Kane's surprise, fans beset him the second he got out of the car. They followed him, as he walked until he had signed every scrap of paper thrust toward him.

"Oh, you loved it. Don't tell me you didn't." J.J. laughed, when he rolled his eyes as the last one left.

Of course I do. The fans are great. Kane thought, nodding.

They took their seats and the waiter took their order. When he was though writing it down, he sheepishly asked Kane for an autograph.

With their meal done, they got back on the road. This time Kane was driving. They pulled into New York just after dark and went directly to their hotel.

?

"Hey, it's been awhile." The small man said, as he took a seat across from an obviously larger individual. "I was surprised to hear from you."

"Did you get it Sam?" The large man asked.

"Of course, have I ever not done gotten you what you wanted?" Sam replied.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Better than good, You won't believe it." Sam said sounding excited.

"Doesn't matter if I believe it, So long as he does," The large man said, in a flat voice.

"He'll believe it. He won't have a choice. It's all true." Sam said his smirk evident as he passed the larger man a big envelope.

In return, Sam was handed a smaller, but much thicker envelope.

"As always nice doing business with you." Sam said, as he rose to leave.

The bigger man waited a while, looking through the contents of the envelope. As he walked out the door, he chuckled softly to himself.

He's right, this is better than I could have hoped for. It's perfect. The large man thought.

J.J./Kane

Once upstairs, they unpacked what they'd need right away and left the rest sitting in the bags. J.J. had grown accustomed to living out of a suitcase and never bothered to really unpack anymore.

She grabbed a quick shower. Then sat down on the bed and opened her book. The last thing she heard before the story drew her in was Kane turning on the shower.

J.J. jumped, when she felt his hand on her leg.

"I'm sorry Hun, this thing is good. I guess I got into it a little too far." J.J. said, with a laugh.

Both tired from the long trip, they curled up and were soon fast asleep.

Getting up the next morning, they ordered breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" J.J. asked, as they were clearing the dishes

"Meetings, kick ass, make you scream." He said, making J.J. blush furiously.

I love to make her blush, almost as much as I love to hear her scream. He smiled, seeing her turn red.

"How about starting with that last step first." J.J. said, letting her hand caress his chest.

I think I like your plan much better. Kane thought, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

After spending the morning in bed, they had to rush to the arena. They got there and got their gear locked up. Then they went directly to the meeting.

Time for the meeting; found them in their usual positions beside the door. Vince was still giving Kane dirty looks. But Kane ignored him, knowing the match was made.

No matter what DX does now, it won't matter, because I will make Hunter pay for it, when I get him in that cage. Kane thought.

Kane brought her back to his locker room when they were released. He wanted to be alone with her.

I need to be sure that his servitude to DX has ended. I won't be the way they control him. J.J. thought, deciding she'd talk to him about it again.

They sat together on the couch.

"Kane, remember no more losing because of me." J.J. said, looking into his eyes so he'd see she was serious.

"Don't like. Hurt you." He said.

"They may try. But now that I know about it, I'll be ready." J.J. said. "Please tell me it's over."

I won't be able to watch them go for her. But she never said I couldn't get involved, she just said I couldn't let them control me. Kane thought, finally feeling better about it.

Kane nodded reluctantly.

"No more losing." He said.

"Good." J.J. said, snuggling up against him.

Before long it was time for the talent meeting. They got up and walked together toward the room.

"J.J. can I talk to you a minute." Manny asked when he saw her in the hall.

"Kane, why don't you go ahead? I'm sure this won't take long." J.J. said when she saw that Manny wanted to talk to her alone.

Nodding, Kane continued down the hall.

J.J.

"What's up Manny?" J.J. asked, once Kane was gone.

"I don't know what's going on. But I heard DX say they had total control of Kane. They said that if he crossed them, it would be you that ended up hurt. Is this true?" He asked.

"I don't know if it's true or if they're playing head games. We're handling it." J.J. said with a shrug. "But don't worry. It will all work out fine."

"We'll be careful. Anything can happen out there and I would hate to see you get hurt." He said.

"I will." J.J. replied.

Then she went to catch up with Kane.

Kane

Walking down the hall, Hunter stepped in front of Kane, smirking with confidence.

"I don't care who you face. You lose every match until I tell you otherwise. If you don't the little freakette of yours gets hurt." Hunter said. "Do you understand?"

Kane didn't say anything.

I can't let them know in advance that it's over. That would give them time to plan an attack. Kane thought.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's so nice to see you finally know your place." Hunter sneered, and then walked away.

Oh, I know my place. Kane thought. It's standing over your bloody body.

Kane/J.J.

Turning the corner, J.J. scowled when she saw Hunter talking to Kane.

That bastard just can't leave him alone. Why does he hate him so much? I'll have to ask him sometime. J.J. thought, as she approached him.

"Did you tell him?" J.J. asked, once she saw that the blonde was out of earshot.

"No surprise better." He said.

"I love how you think." J.J. said, with an evil smile.

They went into the meeting and again took their positions.

Vince came in with a look of disgust directed at Kane. Getting to the front of the room he wasted no time voicing his anger.

"Kane you idiot, you even managed to screw that match up. Though I don't know how, Even J.R. and King could see you weren't even bothering to fight. If you do that again you are suspended. Do I make myself clear?" Vince yelled getting nearly purple by the time he was through.

Kane just nodded, and then glanced over at DX. He saw them laughing.

Go ahead and laugh. You won't be laughing long. Kane thought.

That must be what they wanted. They want him suspended before he can kill Hunter in that cage match. J.J. thought, getting angry.

From there, the meeting took its usual course.

"IRS, you have your rematch. You and Kane will be third." Vince said, and then continued to give matches and order.

That must be who Billy was talking to the other day. Otherwise IRS would never request a match against Kane. J.J. realized when Vince set the match.

Getting dismissed, they went back to Kane's locker room. J.J. grabbed her gear.

"Kane, kick ass babe, But don't get hurt." J.J. said, smiling at him.

Reaching up, J.J. pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Sliding her tongue past his lips she teased his tongue before allowing them to dance together.

"That should hold you until later." J.J. said, smiling at his shocked expression.

Damn, if you don't get out of here, I'm not going to wait until later. He thought, reaching for her.

Smiling, J.J. ducked out of his reach and headed out the door.

She will definitely pay for being a tease later. He thought, feeling the effect her little kiss had on him.

J.J.

Going into the bull session, she could immediately feel Manny's eyes on her.

Did he say anything to the others? J.J. wondered.

Sitting down, she waited for someone to say something. When they didn't, she relaxed and began to get her gear checked over.

"So what are the assignments today?" J.J. asked.

"Well, I thought I'd give you announce left. That is if no one objects." He said.

No one said anything. Then they began to discuss the remaining positions. It didn't take long to get everything straightened out. One by one they all left, until only she and Manny were left.

"I thought if something happened you'd want to be near the ramp. But I didn't want you with your back to the ramp either." He said to explain her assignment.

"I appreciate your concern. But we both know if they want me, they are going to find a way. I'm not worried about it. What happens will happen. I'll just deal with, it if and when it does." J.J. said, smiling at the older man.

They both left to do their setups.

I hope he doesn't get involved. It would only get him hurt and in trouble. J.J. thought, as she went to her first setup.

Kane

Kane got changed into his ring gear and started to stretch.

IRS again. He's bound to run away the second he realizes that I'm not going to lay down. Kane thought.

Once he was warm, he kept pacing and moving around to keep his muscles loose.

He heard the pyro to start the show and smiled.

Not long now. They have no reason to be at ringside, so it will take them a minute to get down there. By then I should be able to protect her. Kane thought, hoping his plan would work.

J.R./King

"Here comes Kane. Let's hope he's feeling better tonight." King said. "Because truthfully, his matches since X-Pac kicked his butt have been pathetic."

"I don't get you King. One day you are cheering when he gets hurt. Then next you are hoping he's well." J.R. said.

"What do you care? Just do your job J.R." King replied snidely.

"Here comes Kane now. He's looking good. Kane's opponent is IRS tonight. Surprisingly, Shyster actually requested the rematch; even though it was him that ran from Kane at their last meeting." J.R. said.

"Poor guy must have gotten a look at the freak's face. It would scare anyone away." King said, as Kane entered the ring.

"You shouldn't say things like that. One of these days he's going to hear you." J.R. said, laughing at the image of King running from Kane.

"Here comes IRS." King said.

"IRS looks very confident for a man about to face Kane. He's giving away quite a bit of height and weight here." J.R. said.

"Doesn't matter, with the way Kane's has been wrestling. Tori could beat him." King said, with a cocky laugh.

Kane/J.J./DX

I have to make this fast. I need to beat him before they even realize what's happening. Kane thought, as he went for IRS.

Whipping him into the ropes, Kane knocked the smaller man down with a boot to the face, then picking him up he gave him a sidewalk slam.

All right Kane, show them what you can do. J.J. thought, keeping an eye out for trouble.

I should be able to finish this now. Kane thought, when he saw how dazed his opponent already was.

Climbing to the top rope, he waited patiently for IRS to get up. Then he leapt, nearly taking off his head with a flying lariat. Then pulling him to his feet Kane delivered the tombstone.

"OH SHIT!" Billy yelled, running into the room. "He's not losing!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hunter yelled getting up so quickly; that he knocked over the card table they'd been sitting at.

Kane rolled into the cover and in three seconds it was over.

Glancing at the monitor, Hunter saw Kane get the win.

Kane stood up and waited. He knew they must have seen it. That DX had to be on their way out.

I can't very well go and stand beside J.J. Vince would have my head. But I can stay here a minute and 'save' her from an attack. Kane thought, watching the top of the ramp.

He was right, in seconds DX came running down to ringside. Hunter and the Outlaws came for him. Chyna and X-Pac went for J.J. While Tori just stood there looking confused and worried that she'd break a nail.

"You really screwed up this time." Hunter yelled at Kane, as he stood in front of him.

Kane just laughed.

What the hell, is he laughing? Hunter thought, attacking Kane.

From behind Billy and Jessie attacked at the same time. Kane stepped out of the way and watched the three of them end up in a tangled heap.

That was really good guys. Kane thought, kicking or punching anyone who tried to get up.

J.J. ducked a swing from X-Pac and nailed him soundly in the crotch with a kick. Then she turned and ran from Chyna.

This can't be happening. Hunter thought, as he saw J.J. take out X-Pac.

Run you little bitch. Do you really think you're getting away from me? Chyna thought to herself, as she gave chase.

Looking over, Kane smiled when he saw J.J. take out X-Pac.

She's never going to be able to handle Chyna. Kane thought, continuing to keep the three men from getting up.

J.J. kept running around and around the ring.

Where the hell are the refs? Jeez Kane can't keep them down all night. J.J. thought, keeping an eye on Chyna to make sure she wasn't catching up.

Kane was having a little trouble with Hunter. The Outlaws had stopped trying to get up and were just lying there. But Hunter just wouldn't quit.

I need to help J.J. Kane thought, knocking the blonde down yet again.

J.J. nearly ran over Tori, it slowed her considerably and she knew Chyna was close. So grabbing Tori by the hair, she flung the blonde at the quickly approaching Amazon.

Both women went down.

Oh hell, when in Rome. J.J. thought, going over and grabbing a chair.

Kane ducked another blow from Hunter. Then took him down again, with a forearm to the back, Kane then tried to finish him off, so he could get to J.J.

By the time she got back, Chyna and Tori had managed to get untangled. Chyna was just starting to get to her feet. J.J. quickly brought the chair to bear. Hitting Chyna across her back, and sending her back down on top of Tori.

Oh shit, they're using a chair. Kane thought, whipping his head around at the sound of steel on flesh.

They got her. Mission accomplished. Hunter thought, quickly looking in hopes of seeing the little bitch get a taste of chair.

What? Did Kane get away from Hunter? Chyna thought, looking up.

She's using a chair? Chyna thought, almost as shocked by this incredible revelation, as she had been by the chair itself.

I can't let her get back up. She's way too strong for me and she's faster than I thought. J.J. decided.

Fuck! I'll kill her myself. Hunter thought, trying to use Kane's distraction to escape the ring and go for J.J. himself.

Get her J.J. Kane thought, not believing the scene before his eyes.

Kane looked down, just in time to see Hunter roll out under the bottom rope.

Just where do you think you are going? Kane thought, flipping over the top rope to land in front of him.

Suddenly, from all directions there was security and refs. In bare seconds the whole thing was over and all the wrestlers were backstage.

Guess I get to stay here. J.J. thought, getting ready to continue her job.

J.R./King

"Did you see that? Who is that woman?" King shouted.

"I don't know. But this is the second time she's gotten involved in some capacity." J.R. said.

"Yeah, both times to help that retard. What's her deal? She's gorgeous, why does she bother with him?" King said sounding bewildered.

"I have no idea. But it seems to me, that DX went directly for her. She didn't attack them; so much as defend herself from their attack." J.R. said. "Why would they do that?"

"Anyway the next match is starting." King said, changing the subject.

Kane

Getting back to his locker room, he was still laughing at the sight of J.J. standing over Chyna and Tori with a chair.

I can't believe she picked up a chair. She just keeps surprising me at every turn. He thought, stretching as he cooled down.

Finally cool, he went in and showered, still chuckling every time the picture popped into his mind.

I'm going to have to get a copy of that tape. Kane thought, as he came out of the shower.

He toweled off and then standing in front of his locker began to get dressed.

Where did this come from? He wondered, noticing a large envelope sticking out of his arena bag.

Sitting down he finished dressing. Then he unsealed the envelope.

Who could have gotten into my locker to leave this? It had to have happened during my match. Kane thought, almost afraid to see what it held.

Finally, he reached in and pulled out the contents. Reading what he found, he felt his blood run cold. Then the fire of his rage began to burn.

It can't be. He thought trying with all his might to disbelieve what he was reading.

J.J.

Walking up the ramp, J.J. kept an eye out for DX. She was convinced that they'd try something, since their first plan fell through.

"J.J. come with me." Vince said his voice was deadly calm.

He must be pissed about what happened. But I couldn't stop it. J.J. thought to herself, as she followed him down the hall.

"What were you thinking? I can't believe it. You're not even a wrestler, but I have to suspend you for using a foreign object and interfering in a match." Vince said.

"Wait a second. I was just out there doing my job when they attacked ME! Were you not watching?" J.J. asked.

"Don't argue with me. Just go, once I'm calm, I'll decide if you still have a job." Vince said.

"Yeah, we'll both decide if I still work here!" J.J. said, and then she turned and walked out.

Kane/J.J.

Walking into the locker room, she felt the tension immediately. She could see him standing there, watching her.

Why is he looking at me like that? Did he get into trouble too? Did I get him suspended? J.J. wondered, immediately feeling guilty.

He didn't say a word. He just pointed to her bag and walked toward the door.

Picking up her bag, she followed him. Her bewilderment was obvious in her expression.

The ride back to the hotel was equally silent and tense. Every time she looked at him, any her words she planned died on her lips.

He's angrier than I've ever seen him. J.J. thought, seeing how stiff he was holding himself.

She watched, noticing that even with the mask on. She could see his jaw was clenched tightly.

Getting up to the hotel room, he walked in and began to pack his things.

"Kane, what's wrong baby?" J.J. asked.

He turned and glared at her. She could see the anger in his eyes; his whole body screamed rage but also sorrow.

Baby? I don't think so, not now! Not after what I saw today. Kane thought angrily

What happened? He hasn't taken off his mask and he won't talk to me. What did I do? I don't understand. J.J. thought, frantically trying to find an answer.

Standing in the bedroom doorway, she watched him.

Don't talk to me now. You are only making me more pissed off. He thought, as he continued to pack.

"Kane please talk to me. What happened? What did I do?" J.J. said her voice cracking as she tried to contain her fear and tears.

What did you do? What did you do? He thought, angrily barely able to stand the sight of her.

Kane still said nothing. He turned and walked directly at her, his eyes still burning with anger.

Don't make me move you. He thought, silently demanding that she step aside.

They stood face to face, until J.J. relented and stepped back.

"DAMN IT Kane! Tell me what the hell is going on!" J.J. cried, reaching out to grab his hand.

Pulling away, he looked at her one more time. Then pulled two envelops from his bag and dropped them at her feet.

Without looking back, he walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

J.J.

J.J. knelt down and picked up the first envelope. It contained the pictures he'd been looking at earlier.

Why would he leave these? Is he telling he wished he'd never made these memories? That he wishes he'd never met me? J.J. thought.

With tears streaming down her face. She reached for the other discarded package.

Opening it, she reached in and pulled the contents out. When she saw what they were she dropped them with a sob.

NO, oh shit. Where did he get these? J.J. thought, staring down at the fallen papers.

That is what they wanted when they trashed the locker room. I was the intended target. They wanted information, and I gave them everything they could have hoped for, Right in my bag, birth certificate, license, even my social security card. With all of that, there is nothing they couldn't get. I led them to this. J.J. thought.

Collapsing in tears, she curled into the fetal position and sobbed. As her heart was slowly torn from her chest.

Kane

Stepping out, Kane pulled the door closed hard behind him. Then he paused, when it slammed. He was tempted to turn around and go back in. But then he saw them again, the articles he'd pulled from that envelope. The headlines had chilled him to the bone. The stories beneath had lit the fire of his rage.

Parts of the stories ran through his mind.

"Twelve year old questioned in fatal fire"

Carl Winns was killed yesterday in a suspicious fire. The twelve-year-old girl they fostered is being questioned in relation to the incident. The arson investigators have not yet determined the cause of the blaze.

Mrs. Winns and her son were out when the fire occurred. She has stated that the girl was odd and unpredictable. That she'd been a problem for some time.

Another had read.

"Foster child, what are you really getting?"

Carl and Andrea Winns took in a child. Raised her as if she were theirs for five years, now Mrs. Winns is sorry they took her in. The child is being questioned in the arson death of her husband, Carl Winns.

Walking down the hall, Kane never saw the large form standing inside a doorway.

"That's it walk away, keep walking." The figure whispered softly.

As Kane stepped into the elevator, his watcher laughed softly and closed his door.

Reaching the lobby, Kane approached the desk and asked for a room, intentionally asking for a different floor. He received the keys and headed back upstairs.

I need to be alone. Kane thought. Have to figure this thing out.

J.J.

Waking slowly J.J. tried to ignore her aching body.

Why did I sleep on the floor? She wondered groggily for a moment, before last night's events ran through her mind.

Still lying awake in bed, Kane stared at the ceiling. As the morning light brightened the room, he gave up on sleep.

How could this have happened again? He wondered, his anger getting the better of him.

Looking around, she realized that he hadn't come back.

I have to talk to him. He needs to understand it's not what happened. That it wasn't like the articles he saw. J.J. thought, getting up.

He must have gotten another room. Will the desk give me the number? J.J. wondered, reaching for the phone.

After a brief argument with the clerk, she did indeed get his new room number. Hanging up she put her glasses on and headed out.

This is it. J.J. thought, as she stood in front of his door.

Taking a deep breath, J.J. brought her hand up to knock. With her knees shaking, she waited for some response from inside.

He heard a knock. Going to the door he almost opened it, But stopped just in time.

It's probably J.J. Kane thought, deciding not to answer.

Please Kane open the door. Talk to me baby don't let this happen. J.J. thought, her heart breaking slowly.

She knocked again, but still didn't get any response.

"Kane please." J.J. said, hoping he'd hear her thought the door. "Let me explain. It's not how it looked."

Can you really explain? I want to believe you J.J. God I want to. But I've been wrong so often. Every time I think someone is being truthful they aren't. It's happened so many times. I can't tell a lie from the truth anymore. Kane thought, responding silently to her words.

Still not getting any response, she went back to her room.

After a few minutes, he knew she was gone.

I can't keep yelling through the door. I can't embarrass him by making a scene. J.J. thought, as she trudged slowly back to her own room two floors above.

Turning away, he changed then headed down to the gym. Without bothering to warm up he hit the machines, viciously punishing his body, by adding additional weight and increasing his number of reps.

Shit even this isn't helping to clear my mind. Kane thought, his heart still aching with grief.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

J.J.

Going back into her room, she began to gather the scattered newspaper articles. She slid them carefully back into the envelope. Then unconsciously put it into her bag.

Standing in the shower, J.J. didn't feel the tears, adding to the water that streamed down her face.

It's all my fault. I told him about Carl. I told him that I went to live with someone else when I was twelve. I should have told him why. Maybe if it had come from me, he'd have accepted it better. J.J. thought. At the very least he'd know what really happened.

Sitting down, she tried to write to Kane. But the words just wouldn't come. Instead images from the past came unbidden to mind. The days those articles represented and how hard it had been to deal with it all, at twelve years old.

She remembered Sitting in a police station, her feet dangling beneath the chair.

Seeing one of the police officers leaning down in front of her face, and then asking her yet another question, Demanding that she tell the truth. But she already was.

The incredible fear she felt when he looked at her, when he accused her with his attitude of doing such a horrible thing. When he told her what would happen when they found out she was telling lies.

The thought of going to such a horrible place was almost enough to make her lie. To tell them what they wanted to hear, hoping they'd have mercy. But she didn't, she kept telling them the truth until they finally found the real cause of the blaze.

There were no apologies, jut the welfare workers showing up to take her to another foster home.

The papers were quick to write the articles accusing me. But when the truth came out, almost none of them mentioned that they were wrong. Instead they moved on to other stories. Leaving people to think I had been responsible. J.J. thought.

I had to go to another town all together, miles from my few friends. All because people kept taunting me, none of the foster parents in the area wanted me. So I was taken where they wouldn't know. J.J. remembered, closing her eyes against the memories.

I'll never forget showing up at the new foster home with only one change of clothes. The foster people told them the whole story. But they still watched me closely, never trusting me. Now again it haunts me, destroying my happiness. Even in death Carl keeps ruining everything. J.J. thought, getting up.

I can't do this now. I need to think. J.J. thought, changing into sweats and heading for the gym.

Kane

Getting back to his room Kane didn't feel any better.

It's nearly time to go to the arena. How am I going to deal with seeing her there? I can't even think about looking at her. Never mind being forced to work with her. Kane thought, knowing that if he saw her he'd lose control.

I don't know what I'll do, hold her or push her away. Either way I'm screwed. Kane thought, as he packed his ring bag.

J.J.

Getting back to her room, she knew the workout had been a waste of time. She still didn't have any idea what to say to Kane.

What will I do when I see him at the arena? I don't want to make a scene and cry but I need him to talk to me. J.J. thought, stepping back out of the shower.

A message maybe it's Kane. She thought, nearly running to the phone.

Punching in the code to retrieve messages, her heart was pounding.

Please, please be Kane Please. J.J. thought hopefully.

"J.J. its Vince. Don't bother coming to the arena today. You are suspended for the next three events. Maybe that will teach you not to get involved in the matches." He paused. "I hope you are not already on your way. I would hate to have you escorted out."

So would I that is something else I need to think about. Then again, Kane will make that decision. I know I can't say if he can't forgive me. If he can't even allow me to be his friend I'm lost. J.J. thought, realizing she had to get Kane to understand.

Sitting down, she began writing.

Kane

Getting to the arena, Kane still didn't know what he'd do if he saw her.

I'll avoid her when I can. At the meetings, I'll just have to deal with it. He decided at last, while sitting in his locker room.

As time for the first meeting arrived, he was surprised that she hadn't come by. When he entered the room, he was surprised again, that she wasn't already there.

Kane looked to the front of the room. He was trying to concentrate on what Vince was saying. But it was difficult; he was only getting ever-other word or so. Finally they were dismissed.

"Kane," he heard from behind.

Stiffening, because he didn't recognize the voice, he turned around.

"How's J.J.? I heard she got suspended last night so she won't be here. I just wanted to be sure she was ok." Manny said trying to ignore the deadly glare he got at the mention of J.J.'s name.

Kane just walked away. He strode down the hall to his locker room.

Suspended? For what, all she did was defend herself. Kane thought.

Oh, what do you care? I'm glad she was suspended now I won't have to deal with seeing her tonight. Kane told himself, as if the thought could make it the truth.

I can't believe I did it again. I let someone get close and stab me in the back. When people find out, they'll be sure to use it against me. They have in the past. He thought.

He sat staring at the wall and berating himself for his stupidity. He tried to find some way to reconcile what she showed him, with what she hid.

Why didn't she just tell me? I don't know how I would have taken it. But I would rather have heard it from her. He thought.

Who could have left that for me? Why would they leave it? Hell, I don't know if I'm glad they did or wish I'd never found out. Either way she wasn't truthful. He decided, pushing the thoughts away.

Going into the talent meeting, he avoided looking at anyone. Sure they already knew he'd been used again.

He'd been assigned a match against Jake Roberts, a.k.a. the snake.

Well, I guess that tonight, Jake gets skinned. His Bad luck for him to face me tonight. He thought, as he changed into his ring gear.

Warming up, he forced his mind onto the task at hand. He ran over Jake's favorite moves, wondering if he'd bring that damn snake down.

I hate when he does that. He thought. Doesn't matter though, he won't be opening the bag.

Finally time came for his match. He walked out barely a second after his first set of pyro went off. Stalking down the ramp his eyes never left his opponent.

Forget the games Jake. Kane thought, when he saw him slumped in the corner as usual.

King/J.R./Kane

"Kane is looking very focused tonight." J.R. said, as he watched him stalk down the ramp.

"As much as I hate snakes, I can't wait to watch Jake wrap that thing around Kane." King replied.

"He's not even waiting for the bell." J.R. shouted, as Kane went right after Jake.

"That's illegal. He should be disqualified right now." King said.

"What a clothesline. I think Jake bounced on that one." J.R. said, cringing at the impact.

It's not going to be that easy Jake. Kane thought, when Jake tried to roll out.

"Looks like Jake wants a time out already." J.R. said.

"Well, Kane isn't going to give him one." King replied, as Kane dragged the smaller man to the center of the ring by his foot.

"The hair, Ref the hair." King yelled, as Kane assisted Jake to his feet.

Throwing Jake into the turnbuckle, Kane watched him slump slightly.

"I haven't seen Kane this aggressive in a long time. He's turned Jake into a human punching bag." J.R. said.

"He has to let him out. Ref disqualify him, control that freak would you." King yelled into his headset.

Back off. He thought, turning his deadly glare on the ref, when he tried to stop him.

"Even the refs aren't safe tonight." King said sounding outraged.

"He's out of the corner now. Relax King." J.R. said, as Kane whipped Jake across the ring into the opposite corner.

"OW, jeez that had to hurt." King cringed, as Kane ran full tilt across the ring into a barely standing Jake.

Oh, not yet. I was just beginning to feel better. Kane thought, as Jake landed face first at his feet.

Reaching down he pulled the man up, and threw him back into the corner.

"Enough already, I don't even think Jake knows where he is anymore." King said.

"I have to agree with you there. Jake seems pretty out of it. Why doesn't Kane go for the pin?" J.R. asked, as Kane landed blow after blow.

Using an Irish whip, he threw his very dazed adversary into the ropes. He almost laughed when Jake bounced off his boot.

Get away from him White. I ain't done yet. He thought when the ref knelt beside Jake.

"Looks like even the Tim White is concerned." J.R. said, watching closely trying to see any signs of life from the smaller man.

Tim White turned and signaled for the bell to end the match, even as Kane was reaching down to push him away.

"White has just called the match." J.R. said. "Jake must really be out for him to do that."

"Stop him White." King cried, as Kane reached down toward his fallen opponent.

Damn, he's really out of it. Kane thought, turning the small man's head from side to side.

"Is Kane worried about Jake?" J.R. wondered aloud.

"More likely, he's deciding if he's awake enough to still feel pain." King replied.

Looking up, Kane's eyes fell on Jake's bag. Smiling behind his mask, he walked over to the corner. Lifting the bag, he began to untie it. Then standing over Jake, he upended it dumping a large albino boa onto its master.

Won't bother you any when you wake up. But it was still fun. Kane thought.

Dropping his arms, he set off the ring posts. Then he stood in the ring looking around, waiting, and silently challenging DX to come out and start with him.

Even DX seemed to sense how dangerous messing with the big man now would be. They stayed away.

J.J.

Sitting in her hotel room, J.J. watched the event. As Kane walked to the ring, she moved to the floor right in front of the set, reaching up unconsciously to touch him, if only on the screen.

His body language is completely different. It's not anything like it usually is. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry. His whole manner screams anger and concentration. I feel sorry for Jake; Kane's going to hurt him. J.J. thought, wishing she could be there for Kane.

J.J. watched the match. She couldn't believe the way Kane was destroying the smaller man.

Baby he's down. No more, you're going to kill him. J.J. thought.

He seems disappointed. He wanted it to go longer? J.J. thought, as she watched Kane reach down to the fallen Snake and roll his head from side to side.

Then she watched with curiosity, as he dumped the snake on its master.

He's stalling, waiting for DX to come down and fuck with him. I can't believe it he's standing there, almost daring them to do something. J.J. thought shocked. He wants more?

As he walked back up the ramp, J.J. started to cry.

My fault, I hurt him so bad. He always gets angry when he's upset. It's like he pushes it all into anger, and then sets out to release it. I have to find a way to fix this. J.J. thought.

Kane

Kane changed and left as soon as his match was over. He didn't even stay long enough to see if Jake was all right.

Walking down the hall he passed Pete.

"Kane, what's going on? Is J.J. ok after last night?" Pete asked, thinking that may be why Kane was so upset.

Kane just turned and glared at the trainer, then walked away.

How's J.J.? I'll tell you how she is. She's a lying little bitch like all the rest. Kane thought, his anger spiraling out of control again.

Getting back to the hotel, he saw a note that had been shoved under his door. He picked it up. Then seeing the writing on the outside, he crushed it and threw it violently into the trash.

Not this time. No notes No more second chances. You started to show the real you when you slipped. I should have seen it for what it was. A glimpse of how you really felt. You thought I was stupid and needed protecting. I let it go, when I should have taken it as a sign. No more! This time you can write all the notes you want, it won't make a difference. Kane thought, as he changed and went to the gym for a second time today.

As he worked, he thought about J.J.

Maybe in the beginning she was sincere. Maybe back then she really did see me as normal. She said she loved me, made me believe it was true. She led me to believe that I could have happiness. But she didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I told her so much more than anyone will ever know about me. But she kept her secrets. Well I know now what she was hiding. In any case, it's good that I found out about her now. Before I admitted my feelings for her and gave her the added ammunition to truly humiliate me. Kane thought, as he went through rep after rep.

He kept working, oblivious to the protests of his muscles. He kept at it until his body faltered and he nearly dropped the bar on his chest. Only then did he go back up to his empty room.

Don't have anywhere to be for the next two days. Question is do I stay here or move on to the next town early. Kane wondered, knowing that wherever he was she would be.

She's not going to quit until I talk to her. Until I give her a chance to lie, and try and fix everything. Well, she'll be waiting a long time. It's not going to happen this time. He thought, as he lay down.

Sleep eluded him, as his mind flashed picture after picture, and recounted endless memories of J.J.

Now that I think about it, there were so many signs. He thought, his rage twisting the memories until he saw what he wanted to.

Finally, exhaustion claimed him and he slept.

His dreams were not restful. Instead they were filled with images of his life. What it was before the fire, how it was after. Coming to the WWF and the people here who betrayed him, He saw J.J. and him together. They were happy. Days together moved through his mind. Then those memories began to smoke and burn, until they were completely engulfed in flame.

Waking suddenly, he found himself tangled in the sheets, with the morning sunlight burning his eyes.

Enough, I won't let this consume me. I will go on, just as I have before. He told himself.

J.J.

Waiting by the phone, J.J. prayed that he'd read the note. That Kane would call her, so they could work things out. She hoped he would be willing to listen, to hear the full story of that day and the aftermath.

But he didn't call.

Kane please baby. I need you to understand, even if you can't forgive me. I can't stand the thought of you hating me. It kills me that you could think I could do something like that. Please call. J.J. begged silently.

Waking the next morning, J.J. didn't remember falling asleep. She quickly looked at the phone hoping he had called while she slept. Hoping there would be a message. But there wasn't.

I can't leave what if he comes to talk or calls me. J.J. thought, deciding to order room service.

Oh, what if he checked out? Would he go to the next town early? J.J. wondered.

If he did I'll be right behind him. I want to be close, in case he changes his mind and decides to see me. J.J. decided.

Sitting down, she wrote another note, hoping that if he hadn't read the first one, maybe he would read this one.

Maybe he was too angry last night. Today he should be calmer. Yeah, he'll read this one. J.J. told herself.

After eating, she called the front desk to see if he had checked out. He hadn't.

Good he's still here. J.J. thought.

Leaving her room, she walked to his. Knocking boldly on the door, she really wasn't surprised when he didn't answer.

Maybe he really is out; yeah that's why he's not answering. J.J. told herself trying to keep calm.

Going back up to her room, she went right for the phone hoping for a message. Again there was none.

Kane

Sitting in his room he watched TV. He hadn't ordered food; he just had no appetite.

A knock on the door startled him.

Probably J.J., I'm not answering it. He thought, as he sat there and listened to her knock again.

Getting up he went to the door.

Then she knocked again.

Knock all day. I'm not letting you in so you can lie to me again. Kane thought, trying to keep himself from opening the door.

He heard a small scraping noise and looked down to see another note passed under the door.

Kane waited to see what she'd do next. When nothing happened, he reached down and picked it up. Like the one from last night he crumpled it and tossed it unread into the trash.

How dare she think me stupid enough to fall for her lies again? He thought angrily.

He waited a while, until he was sure the other talent had gone on to other places. Then he went down to the gym. He worked himself just as hard as he had the night before.

When his abused muscles again gave out, he finally went upstairs. Exhausted he fell into a fitful sleep right after his shower.

Waking later, he finally ordered some food. Not because he was hungry, but because he knew he needed to eat.

He found another note waiting for him. This one went the way of the other two.

I still have to deal with DX. If I allow myself to become weak, I will never be able to give Hunter the beating he deserves. He told himself, in an effort to push himself to eat.

He managed about half his usual volume, before giving up.

Kane paced listlessly around the room. He didn't want to go out, for fear of running into her as she tried to deliver yet another note.

J.J.

Sitting down in the afternoon, she started writing again.

Kane,

I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I wish I'd told you myself. But I'd hoped that it wouldn't keep haunting me. I had hoped you would never need to know. I was wrong, you should have known from the beginning. I know how you feel about fire. I don't blame you for being angry with me. But please, you don't have all the facts. Let me tell you the rest.

If this is the end of our relationship, let it end without this hanging over our heads. I won't fight you. If that is what you want, I'll go quietly. I only want to see us end without you hating me for something that I wasn't responsible for.

Please call stop by anything, Even if it's just to tell me to go the fuck away and never speak to you again. Regardless of your decision, the times I spent with you have been my greatest treasure. I will never forget what you taught me about life.

You are forever in my heart,

Jayla

Is he even reading these things? J.J. wondered, later that afternoon as she slid the third note under his door.

I won't write anymore today. I don't want to push him too far. It will only anger him and make him more reluctant to talk to me. J.J. decided when she got back to her room.

Again she waited for a call. Something, anything to tell her he'd at least read the notes.

She waited in vain; there was no call.

Finally, she'd cried herself to sleep again. Her last thoughts were a prayer, to the powers that be, not to take him from her this way.

Kane

Kane tried to read, to do something, anything not to think about her anymore. Finally, he went to the bar and opened a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

At least tonight I'll sleep, even if it means drinking until I pass out. He decided.

He worked his way through half the bottle. His empty stomach quickly absorbing the great amount of alcohol he was drinking. Feeling the effects of the liquor, Kane went into the bedroom hoping for a peacefully night.

It wasn't to be. Again his dreams were plagued by her and by fire.

His old nightmare came to him again. Only this time instead of his brother standing outside, it was J.J.

Kane sat bolt upright, as he tore himself from the dream. The image of J.J. standing there and laughing, as he burned made him sick. He stumbled to the bathroom, emptying what little contents his stomach held.

Sitting there a moment longer, he waited until his stomach had stopped rolling. Then got to his feet, He rinsed his mouth and staggered back to the bed. This time he slept.

J.J.

This can't go on forever. J.J. thought, as she slid the fourth note under his door. I have to set a limit. If I don't I'll just end up hurting us both more. I couldn't stand to do that to him.

J.J. sat again, staring at the phone. The radio played in the background. A song caught her ear and she realized that was exactly how she felt. Writing down the title and artist she decided she'd pick up a copy.

Later that day, J.J. packed to go to the airport. On the way she stopped and bought that album, it was 'Inside Out' By Trisha Yearwood.

Boarding the plane, she saw that someone else was sitting in the seat she'd reserved for Kane.

I guess he changed his flight, or at least his seat. I should have realized he'd do that. J.J. thought, as she took her seat.

Kane

Getting up the next morning, Kane welcomed the pain of his aching head. It was a good distraction. He'd called already to change his flight and hotel room.

Now I won't have to see her until the arena. It won't be hard to avoid her there. I'll simply walk away. He decided. If she makes a scene it will only get her in trouble with Vince and she knows that.

Arriving in Detroit, Kane disembarked and went to his hotel.

When he checked in, he was handed a message. When he saw J.J.'s handwriting on the front, he crushed it, as he walked to the elevator.

Damn woman just doesn't quit. Hasn't she realized yet that I don't care what she has to say? Kane thought angrily.

He carried the note upstairs and threw it into his room's trash.

That's all I need someone getting a hold of one of these notes. He thought.

?

Good he's not even giving her a chance. This may be easier than I imagined. Kane's watcher thought, as he saw the big man destroy the note.

Now if she'll just stop trying, it will be done. He laughed to himself. She's a smart woman. She won't chase the likes of him for long.

J.J.

"Has Kane Bearer checked in yet?" J.J. asked the desk clerk when he answered.

"Yes ma'am. He arrived about half an hour ago." He replied.

"Did you give him my message?" She asked, hoping to find out how he reacted.

"Of course Ma'am." He replied.

"How did he respond? Did he leave a return message of some kind?" J.J. asked hopefully.

"No, he just crushed the note and walked away." He replied, not really sure he should have told her that.

"Thank you." J.J. whispered, before hanging up.

He crushed it. Has he destroyed them all? Has he even read one of them? J.J. wondered, knowing that with each passing hour, the chances that he'd see her were dwindling.

"If he doesn't see me before its time to leave Detroit, he never will." J.J. whispered to herself. "If that happens I'll go. Without him, there's nothing holding me here. My contract is void, and even if it weren't, I wouldn't be able to stay. I could never bear the sight of him, knowing that he hated me, that he thought I'd lied or betrayed him."

With that decision made, J.J. sat down to write him a note.

I just need him to know I'm here. In case well just in case, J.J. thought.

The note was very similar to the ones she'd left before. This time she added one line.

If I haven't heard from you by the time we leave Detroit. I'll take that as your final decision and go. You won't hear from me again until then.

She waited until late afternoon, before going down the hall to his room. She slid the note under his door. This time she didn't even bother to knock.

I don't want to draw attention to him. He'd hate that. Most of the talent is on this floor. J.J. thought, as she bent to deliver the note.

Kane

Getting to his room, he changed and headed down to the gym. Again he'd worked himself nearly to failure, before stopping. Heading across the lobby, he saw DX arriving. They just glared at him.

Come on. I could use something to hit besides the punching bag. Kane thought, not caring if he ended up being the one that got hit.

When they made no move toward him, he was disappointed. With one last look at them, he boarded the elevator and went up to his room.

Stripping, Kane headed for the shower. As he came back out, he saw a piece of paper by his door.

Another one, Jeez give it up already. Kane thought, as he again trashed the note without looking at it.

Throwing himself down on the couch, he flipped on the TV and stared at it without even seeing what was on. He sometimes changed the channel, just to make the noise change.

Finally he gave up and just went to bed, hoping that tonight he'd sleep.

I need the rest if I'm going to work tomorrow. He thought.

J.J.

Once again sitting by the phone, she nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang.

"Hello," She said.

"J.J. its Vince. I've decided to lift you suspension. Be at the arena tomorrow." He said.

"Hold on a minute. If you want me there, I'll be there. But I won't shoot." J.J. said the thought of picking up a camera was repugnant to her.

"What do you mean you won't shoot? That's what I'm paying you for." Vince said, getting louder.

It was photography that brought Kane into my life. I can't bear the thought taking another picture now. J.J. thought.

"I haven't decided yet if I still want to be in your employ. Don't push me or I'll decide right now." J.J. said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vice asked.

"It's simple. You treat people like shit. The people you favor can do no wrong. While those you don't like can do nothing right. When I first started here, I was treated well. But as soon as I displeased you, that changed. You void my contract for illegal and asinine reasons, suspend me for defending myself, and then have the nerve to call me and magnanimously lift my suspension. I think your rules and policies suck. So what it comes down to is if you want me there I'll be there. I'll run setup for the others, or even work with the setup crew. But I won't shoot." J.J. told him calmly.

"Do what you want just be there." Vince said, hanging up loudly.

I wonder what brought that on. Did the others give him a hard time? Or am I being brought back by request of someone else? J.J. wondered.

It really doesn't matter, either way it may be my only chance to catch Kane. J.J. sighed to herself.

After a while J.J. crawled into bed. Her dreams were disturbing, as they had been since Kane had walked out.

Visions of them together, of what might have been. With her watching, as they all slowly faded away. Only to be replaced by Kane's masked face.

"You did this." He said his rage, hatred and pain clearly visible in his eyes.

Kane

Waking late, after another restless night, Kane forced himself to eat. Then he showered and prepared himself to leave for the arena.

I'm so damn tired. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks. Has it only been days? He wondered, as he drove to the arena.

How long was her suspension? Will she be there today? Kane asked himself, hoping the answer to the second question would be no.

Entering the arena, he found his locker room and locked up his gear.

She'll come here first if she's reinstated. I just won't be here to greet her. Kane decided, going up into the bleachers to watch.

As he sat there, he saw her.

What is she doing back with the setup crew? Is this part of her punishment? Kane wondered, and then berated himself for even caring.

Still he watched her as she worked. He was unable to tear his eyes away from her lithe frame, as she moved among the others, going through last minute setups.

J.J.

Waking up J.J. rolled slowly out of bed. She got herself showered and dressed before she broke down again.

I have to stop doing this. Damn what am I going to do if I see him tonight? J.J. thought, as she tried to get control of her emotions.

After washing her face, she forced herself to eat something. Then getting up, she headed for the door.

Looking over, she saw her camera bag. The bag he'd given her and the memory of that night came to her mind.

He seemed so nervous. I would never have guessed it was because he'd gotten me a gift. He was so happy when I told him how much I loved it. It was such a perfect gift. How he knew it was exactly what I've always looked for, I'll never know. J.J. thought, as she went down to her rental.

Now I can't even look at it without getting upset. Hell, I haven't even looked at my cameras in a couple of days. That's really unusual for me. J.J. realized.

Arriving at the arena, she was tempted to go to Kane's locker room.

No, he won't be there. He knows that would be first on my list. But I'm not going to do that. I won't chase him and pressure him. I'll go to the meetings and say hello but that's all. That is if I can see him without crying. J.J. thought.

Then she hunted down Vince.

"Where do you want me crew or working with the photographers." J.J. asked, without any greeting.

"I want you behind a camera." He said.

"Sorry didn't bring any. Care to choose again?" She replied.

"Why are you doing this? It's ridiculous; you were hired as a photographer." He said.

I can't tell him it's because looking at a camera right now makes me sick. He'd just find some way to blame Kane. It's my fault; I'm the problem. She thought, trying to find the words.

"If I decide to stay, I'll shoot again. It all depends on how things go in the next two days. I can't stand here and watch you treat people like shit, or let you treat me like that." J.J. said.

"This is about HIM isn't it?" Vince said.

"He has nothing to do with it. I started to see it when you changed the way you treated me. Then I watched. I saw you do the same thing to others. While they were obeying your every whim, they were treated well. That is with a few exceptions. Most notably DX, they obviously don't listen to you. I have to think there's another reason you let them do the things they do. But none of that matters now. I'll let you know as soon as my decision is made." J.J. said, sounding as calm as if she were making an order for takeout.

"I can't believe this sudden attitude change." Vince said.

"It's not sudden. I've been thinking about it for a while. Your suspending me for self-defense was just the last straw. But I'm sick of discussing this. Where do you want me to work?" J.J. said, anxious to get moving and get away from Vince.

"Work setup crew. But you tell Manny why you don't plan to work for him." Vince said.

"No problem." J.J. replied, as she turned to go.

Walking out of his office, she let go of the tension she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Now to find Manny and let him know what's happening. He won't be happy about this. J.J. thought, turning toward the locker room area.

It didn't take her long, to find the locker room that had been converted into a temporary equipment room.

"Manny?" J.J. called out as she entered.

"J.J." She heard.

"Good it worked then. Glad to see you back, but where's your bag?" Manny asked.

"Back at the hotel. What do you mean it worked?" J.J. replied.

"We had a talk with Vince, about suspending you for defending yourself. We let him know that if he was going to be that way. We were all going to find doing our job awful hard. But what do you mean its back at the hotel?" He said, looking confused.

"You guys shouldn't have pushed him. He doesn't deal well with what he perceives as defiance." J.J. said.

"We did what we thought was right." Manny said. "But you haven't really answered my question. Why is your camera bag back at the hotel and where are your blacks?"

"I left it at the hotel, along with my blacks, Because I won't be shooting for a bit." She said.

"What? You're not going to shoot. Does Vince know about this?" he asked incredulously.

"He knows. I told him last night when he lifted my suspension." J.J. said.

"Then what are you going to do?" He asked sounding really confused.

"I'll be working setup." She replied with a shrug.

"Why would you do that?" Manny asked sounding concerned. "Were you hurt then other night? Are you afraid it will happen again? Is that why you don't want to go out there?"

I'm better off letting him think that for now. J.J. decided.

"Kinda yes, but that's not it." J.J. said.

Yeah I'm hurting but not because of what happened out there. J.J. thought.

"Well, I hope you'll be back with us soon. We're going to miss the excitement you bring to our little group." He laughed.

"Thanks. I'll let you know as soon as I decide." J.J. said, and then she left.

Now all I have to do is find Danny. Then convince him to let me work with his crew for a while. J.J. thought, heading down to ringside.

It wasn't hard to convince him. Soon she was working right along with them as if she'd never left.

Kane/J.J.

Seeing them beginning to leave Kane realized it was time for the meeting. Getting up he went to the room, hoping she'd keep her distance.

He took his usual position and waited for the fireworks.

J.J. waited until he walked in. Then she took a deep breath and went through the door.

"Hey Kane." She said, as she passed him.

Hey Kane? What was that? Did she forget so soon? He thought, disappointed that she'd just walked by and taken a seat.

God, this is killing me. I want to run over to him and grab him, hold him until he forgives me. But I can't do that. Not here, it would humiliate him. I won't do that! J.J. thought, as she took a seat.

Looking over at her, he realized she was intentionally looking straight ahead. Watching her for a second, he noticed the clenched jaw and controlled breathing.

Is she upset? Was she just hiding it rather than show it here? Kane wondered, cocking his head unconsciously.

Shit, now I've confused him. She thought, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Just then Vince arrived. He glared at Kane as he passed, then gave J.J. the same glare once he reached the front.

What's going on? Kane wondered, seeing Vince's glare directed at J.J.

The meeting went in the usual way. But J.J. didn't hear a word. She was too busy watching Kane from behind her sunglasses, and trying not to cry.

For his part, Kane managed to get most of what Vince said. But even he continued to steal glances at J.J., throughout the meeting.

Kane

Slipping out of the room, he walked purposefully down the hall.

What am I doing? I should get out of sight before she comes after me. Kane thought, but he didn't.

Kane went to catering and got something to eat. But he didn't really eat it. Instead he pushed it around his plate.

J.J. would really give me a hard time if she saw me not eating. He thought, immediately pushing the thought away.

Throwing out the plate of nearly untouched food, He started wandering the halls. Without conscious thought, he found himself back up in the bleachers. Looking down he again watched her move.

He found himself getting slightly aroused as he watched. The memories of her in his hands and beneath him as they made love, were forcing themselves into his mind.

Try as he might, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He finally got up and left, going back toward his locker room.

I can't let her control my mind like that. She's gone I won't ever have that again! It's time I faced it. Once again, I've been given a taste of happiness, only to have it pulled away. I don't know what I've done to deserve this, to be taunted by the things I want so much. But then not be able to keep it, when I get it into my hands. He thought, trying to push her out of his head and his heart.

J.J.

Don't chase him. You know that isn't going to work. He needs time to decide what he wants. When he does, you'll know. Besides, you said he wouldn't hear from you until time to leave here. J.J. reminded herself, as she watched him walk away.

Turning, she walked back toward ringside.

Well at least I don't technically have to go to the talent meeting. I don't think I could stand being so close to him again, but still keep myself in check. J.J. thought, as she rejoined the setup crew.

She tried to concentrate only on the job at hand. But she constantly found herself remembering their time together. How happy they'd been just in each other's company.

Nothing that good can last, suppose. I should be happy to have had the time I did. He helped me see the world in a new way. I'll always have that, and the memories. J.J. thought, trying to reconcile that it could really be over, but hoping they still had a chance.

With the last of the public side of the show setup done. The crew headed backstage for some final adjustments.

Kane

Is she going to act the same way? Or is she going to try and talk to me this time? Kane wondered, as he walked toward the room for round two of meetings.

Stepping inside, he looked around.

Where is she? Has she not arrived yet? He wondered, knowing he'd waited until the last minute to arrive.

Vince began the meeting and J.J. still hadn't arrived.

He's going to have her head. She's just coming off suspension and she blows off a meeting. He thought.

Stop DAMN IT STOP! She isn't your concern anymore. He reminded himself.

Standing there, he turned his attention to Vince.

"Kane after the beating you put on Jake, you seem to need a larger opponent. So you'll face Barbarian. Your match will be fifth." He said, and then he turned to continue the meeting.

Good, at least he'll stay on his feet for a while. Jake went down way to fast. Kane thought, happy with Vince's choice.

Kane stood and listened getting any information he could from both Vince and the others in the room.

Their whispering is always good for a bit of news, Even if it is a bit skewed. Kane thought.

When the meeting ended, he went back to his locker room.

Standing before his locker, he pulled off his shirt, and then reached up to take off the pendant.

Idiot! You took that off right after you walked out of her room. He reminded himself somewhat sadly.

J.J.

It was time for the public to be let in, found some of the crew donning Staff shirts and going out into the seats for crowd control.

J.J. wandered backstage, hoping to find someplace quiet to wait out the show.

"J.J." she heard from behind.

Turning she saw Pete walking toward her.

Oh shit what do I tell him? I told him I wouldn't hurt Kane and I did. She thought. I guess it doesn't really matter now.

"What the hell is going on? Kane looks absolutely out of his mind. Now that I see you, I know something is up. You look like you just lost your best friend." Pete said sounding very concerned.

"I may have. We're having some problems right now. Hopefully he'll talk to me soon so we can get them worked out." J.J. said, trying not to burst into tears.

"Shit, maybe I could talk to him. Get him to give you a chance." Pete said.

"NO! Don't do that. If you do, he may decide you've chosen me over him. It's happened before, not this time. I don't want that. He has to have someone here he can get straight answers from, someone who treats him like he should be treated." J.J. said adamantly.

"You may be right. But what about you? Eventually he's going to calm down. Maybe then you'll be able to be friends again." He said, sounding confident.

"I don't know about that." J.J. said.

I won't be here by then. J.J. thought. I can't tell Pete that though. It will only make him want to tell Kane. I've left him the notes, if he hasn't read them; his decision was pretty much made.

"Do me a favor though. If you see him tonight, tell him to be careful?" J.J. said.

"I will." He said sounding disappointed.

Looking around, she found a small room with only a few chairs and a monitor.

Maybe no one else will come in. She thought, taking a seat.

Using the remote, she turned on the monitor and waited to see him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

King/J.R./Kane/J.J.

"Kane." He heard, as he walked toward gorilla position.

Turning around, he saw Pete walking quickly toward him.

What does he want? Has J.J. already gone to him to get him involved? Well it would make sense Pete would back her. Kane thought, knowing the trainer had no reason to stand behind him.

"Be careful ok." He said.

Why would he say that? She must have talked to him. Kane thought, confirming his suspicions.

"Don't look at me like that." Pete said, seeing the anger in Kane's eyes. "She didn't tell me anything, except that you two were having some trouble. But she wanted me to tell you to be careful. That's all."

Is that really all there was? Didn't she make any attempt to convince you to get us together? Kane thought, cocking his head slightly as he looked at the trainer.

"What?" Pete asked.

Shaking his head, Kane walked away to take his place behind the curtain.

"Well, looks like Mr. McMahon has decided to give Kane a larger opponent tonight." J.R. said, only half in jest.

"Doesn't matter who he faces, the way he's been storming around backstage. Anyone he faces is in for a bad night." King said. "Someone really needs to control that animal, or he's going to kill someone. Look what he did to Jake last week."

Bigger? Who's he facing? J.J. wondered, barely able to keep herself seated.

J.J. watched, as Barbarian stepped out onto the stage.

I guess that is bigger. She thought, seeing who Kane would be facing.

She waited anxiously, while Barbarian walked slowly to the ring.

Move it already I need to see him. J.J. thought.

"Well, Barbarian looks ready to go. But you have to wonder if he knows what he's signed on for?" J.R. said.

"He must have seen what Kane did to Jake. He has to know that Kane is on a rampage." King said.

"Knowing about it and being able to defend against it are two different things." J.R. said.

Come on already hit my pyro, I want to get this started. Kane thought, pacing behind the curtain.

Finally, J.J. thought, when the explosion sounded.

Good, time to go. Kane thought, stepping through the smoke and walking to the ring.

There he is. J.J. thought, moving closer to the monitor. He's still showing the body language of controlled rage. He should have calmed a little by now.

"Well, Barbarian seems to be giving Kane some distance." J.R. said, as Barbarian rolled out of the ring.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. He's become even more brutal of late." King replied.

Ok, just the pyro then we can go. Kane thought, raising his arms to signal readiness.

Dropping his arms, he watched Barbarian jump at the explosion.

Come on let's go. Kane thought, signaling for Barbarian to get into the ring.

"Kane looks eager to get this started." King said.

"I don't know what set him off, but he has been absolutely ruthless of late." J.R. said, as Kane attacked, before Barbarian had even gotten all the way into the ring.

After a quick round of devastating blows and clotheslines later Barbarian finally managed some offense.

He's really out to hurt him. What is he thinking? J.J. wondered as she watched the man she loved destroy his opponent.

That's it Barbarian get up. Fight me! Good. Kane thought, as his opponent finally managed a decent blow.

"I don't know what Barbarian is thinking. He can't possibly outlast Kane in an exchange like this. Kane's ability to absorb punishment is too great for that." J.R. noted, as he watched the two big men stand toe to toe, just pounding on each other with closed fists.

"This looks more like a boxing match than wrestling." King complained.

"Not anymore." J.R. said, flinching from the impact of Kane to the mat. "That was one hell of a clothes line."

"Get him Barbarian." King yelled, bouncing half out of his seat with excitement.

"Again Kane has taken control of the match." J.R. said.

"I'm out of here." King said, as he watched Kane throw his opponent over the top rope in their direction.

"What is he doing? He can't win the match out here?" J.R. asked sounding concerned.

"I don't think he really cares." King added, as Kane effortlessly picked up his opponent and threw him onto the table, collapsing it.

"He's not moving. I think he's out cold." J.R. said, looking down at the Barbarian.

Damn, I thought you would last longer. Kane thought, looking down at his obviously unconscious adversary.

Pushing on him with his foot, Kane watched him roll lifelessly.

Yeah he's out. Guess I win. He thought, turning and heading back up the ramp.

Kane, what are you doing. Why are you acting this way? They didn't hurt you I did. J.J. thought, suddenly feeling sorry for anyone who crossed his path.

"I don't think I've ever seen Barbarian go down so fast. He barely managed any offense." J.R. said.

"That's because that insane freak doesn't feel pain. He doesn't care how much he hurts people." King said, watching Kane walk away.

Kane

Maybe I should ask Vince to put me in handicap matches. That would last longer. Kane thought, as he went through the curtain.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you try to kill Jake and now Barbarian. Are you trying to sideline the whole roster?" He heard, the second he crossed over into the backstage area.

Calmly turning his head, he saw Shane standing there.

Reaching out, Kane grabbed him and just pushed. Shane flew backward, falling over some moving containers.

I'm not in the mood to deal with you. He thought, watching the heir land in a heap.

Looking up, he glared into the camera. Then turned and walked back to his locker room.

J.J.

He's not even trying to control his anger. He's just taking it out on everyone. J.J. realized, feeling lower than low for doing this to him.

Stepping out into the hallway, she moved closer to gorilla position hoping to see him.

Kane please talk to me. She thought, watching him go toward his locker room.

Kane

Walking into his locker room, he locked the door and yanked his mask off.

No note, good she's finally given up, Kane thought, surprised when he felt disappointment.

He showered, dressed and walked out.

Vince will just have to send someone. Once he finds out about his precious little boy. Kane thought, smiling behind his mask, at the memory of how Shane had tumbled over the crates.

It actually felt good to let the little bastard have it. Maybe I'll do the same with Vince when he calls me. Screw Vince Screw the job screw it all. He thought, climbing into his rental.

Getting back to the hotel, he went to his room.

Good no note here either, and no messages. Maybe I can have a quiet night and finally get my head right. He thought.

Firstly, I can't lose the job right now, so I can't nail Vince. Even thought it would feel great. I need the release. I need the cage match with Hunter. He needs to pay. Besides what other job would let me beat people up, Kane thought smiling.

But that is what I want right now. He thought, spotting the half-empty bottle of jack from the night before.

Again with an empty stomach, it didn't take long for the alcohol to kick in.

Much better, he thought, not feeling any calmer but at least feeling a little tired.

Standing up he went into the bedroom, bringing the bottle with him. After just a few more pulls, he put it aside.

Tonight I'll get some sleep. He thought, as he drifted off.

J.J.

As part of the setup crew, J.J. was also responsible for helping to tear it all down. Then they had to pack it away, ready to get it moving to the next town.

This usually takes a while. She thought, as they started tearing it down.

Then we'll be here most of tomorrow packing for transport. J.J. reminded herself, trying to get into the routine again.

She tried to lose herself in the work, hoping to block out the memory of how he'd looked after shoving Shane.

I've only seen his eyes like that once before. It was that day in the gym when he was tearing his hands apart on the heavy bag. J.J. thought.

Well, maybe he wasn't quite that bad tonight, but he's close. She decided.

Finally finishing for the night, she headed back to the hotel.

Maybe he called, or left me a message? J.J. thought, trying to stay hopeful as she walked toward her room.

Going into her room she was disappointed again.

One more day then I can stop torturing myself hoping that he'll call. I'll still know it was my fault, but that fact will never change. I'll live with it forever. J.J. thought, flopping down on the bed.

She curled up around a spare pillow and let the tears she'd been holding free.

She cried herself to sleep, still hoping to hear the phone ring.

Waking the next morning, J.J. had no energy. It took everything she had to force herself out of the bed and into the shower.

Maybe I should just go now. It really won't make any difference. At this point it's so obvious. Even I have to see it. He doesn't want to know what happened. He isn't going to speak to you. If he were you'd have heard from him by now. J.J. thought, as she lay on the couch listening to the radio.

Why is it when you're depressed, or heartbroken that's when they play all the sad songs? J.J. wondered, beginning to cry.

Stop it you've cried enough. J.J. told herself, making herself get up.

She headed down to the gym. Going through her upper body routine she found her mind wandering.

I should have realized how damaged he was. That he couldn't stay, even if he wanted to. He can't really trust anyone. I don't blame him. He's been through so much. At every turn someone has hurt him. He was watching me waiting for me to do the same thing. J.J. thought, finally understanding why he couldn't talk to her.

Finishing her workout routine, she got up to leave. As she approached the door it opened.

J.J./Kane

Kane, God. What do I do? J.J. thought wildly.

"Hello," J.J. said, clamping her jaw in an effort to stem the tears and not throw herself into his arms.

I knew this was a bad idea. Kane thought.

"Whether you believe it or not I am sorry. I hope someday you can forgive me for not telling you." J.J. said, stepping up to him.

Forgive you for not telling me? What about forgive me for lying to you? What about the fact that you burned him to death? Then you said nothing, even after seeing my burns? Sorry! Yeah, sorry you got caught. Kane thought, turning his face away from her.

Ok, you said what you really had to say to him. Just go, before you lose it. J.J. told herself, beginning to move to the door again.

Should have kept reminding myself that it couldn't be, that any happiness I found would be tainted somehow. Then this wouldn't hurt so badly. Kane told himself, as he turned his head to watch her go.

Just walk! Don't turn around. Don't you dare cry in front of him! He'll only think you are trying to make him feel bad. You can't do that to him, you've already hurt him enough. She told herself repeatedly, making herself take one step after another.

J.J.

Opening the door J.J. sighed.

He really is going to let you leave. Ok, I'll have to live with that. J.J. told herself, when he made no attempt to stop her.

Crossing the lobby, she fought herself every step. She wanted to turn around, to go back there and tell him everything. She wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg him to forgive her.

NO, damn it. There are too many of the others around. If they see that they will never let him forget it. Those assholes already have enough shit to use against him. Don't give them any more ammunition. J.J. kept telling herself, as she waited for the elevator.

Getting back upstairs and into her room, she finally let the tears flow.

Kane

Watching as the door closed behind her. Kane closed his eyes, as a wave of longing washed over him. Without realizing he was doing it, he moved toward the door.

NO! Damn it. Not this time. Not ever again. He told himself, turning away from the door.

Walking right past the weight equipment, He went into the corner and attacked the heavy bag.

It won't be long until everyone knows that I've done it again. I've let someone manipulate me and make me look like a fool. She has enough ammunition to keep herself laughing for quite a while. There's nothing I can do to stop her from using it. He thought, berating himself.

He pounded on the bag over and over, never noticing the door open, or the person who stood within the frame.

?

So predictable, he did the same thing after Tori, and X-Pac dumped him. The man thought smiling.

He'll be an easy mark now. He always makes mistakes when he's angry, and he's angry. His watcher thought, with a small laugh.

Stepping back, he let the door close and walked away. Still laughing at how easy it had all been.

Kane

His anger was finally somewhat controlled. He left the gym and went upstairs.

Maybe it would be better if after the cage match I went away for a while. Once they get used to seeing her alone or with others…Kane flinched as the thought occurred to him.

With others, how am I going to deal with her being with someone else? Kane wondered.

He began to pace his room.

She'll have no problem getting another lover. He thought, his gut twisting and his rage beginning to rise again.

Packing his gear bag, he walked out of his room and down to the lobby.

I'm better off at the arena. Because if she comes looking for me now, I may do something I'll regret. He thought, as he climbed into his rental.

Arriving at the arena, he went to his locker room to stow his bag. Then he went wandering, trying to find someplace where he wouldn't be seen.

"Kane." He heard from a doorway as he passed.

Who? He thought, turning toward the voice.

"I'm glad I caught you. Vince is on the warpath. I suggest you go and apologize. If you get to him before he sends for you, it will probably go better." Pete said, as he approached Kane.

Forget it. I am not in the mood to grovel to Vince. I don't care what he does. Kane thought, shaking his head no.

"Kane please, you know how he can be. He'll find a way to really hurt you." Pete pleaded, hoping to make the big man see reason.

The only way he can really hurt me is to cancel the cage match. He won't do that. He's been promoting it for the last two weeks. Canceling would cost him too much money. Kane thought, again shaking his head.

"Damn it Kane, I know you are pissed about whatever it is that happened with J.J." Pete said. "I'm sure you both have good reason for doing what you did. But you can't let yourself get hurt."

Angry, does he even know what he's talking about? How much did J.J. really tell him? Kane wondered.

Watching Pete for a second he turned and walked away.

"Damn it Kane you are being a stubborn ass. You may not like Vince. Hell, no one around here does but you have to placate him once in a while. Let him think he's got control around here. Because you and I know the inmates really run the show." Pete said, stepping back in front of Kane.

He's right about that. The inmates definitely run things around here. Kane thought, looking down at Pete.

"Am I wrong or do you want to ask me something. I got the same feeling yesterday when I talked to you." Pete asked.

Kane stood there, just staring at the trainer with his head cocked.

"We are fairly alone here Kane. Spill it; tell me what you want to know." Pete said, hoping by answering that he would get Kane to see the wisdom in talking to Vince.

"How much." Kane said at last.

"How much what?" Pete asked getting more confused.

"Tell you." Kane said, after a moment.

"Who J.J.?" Pete asked.

Kane just nodded again, still looking angry and suspicious.

"She said, quote. 'We're having some problems right now. Hopefully he'll talk to me soon so we can get them worked out.'" Pete said.

"Enough, trick help her." Kane said. "Won't work."

Turning, he began to walk away.

"Kane that's not true. She specifically told me to stay out of it. Because she didn't want to be responsible for hurting you or making you think I'd betrayed you." Pete said, beginning to sound angry.

She did, and so did you. Kane thought, glaring at Pete once more before walking away.

What you just said proved my suspicions. You tell me what she's probably written in every one of those notes. I have all the facts I need. I won't set myself up to be lied to again. No matter what you or J.J. do. It's ended, finished. He thought, turning to punch a wall.

J.J.

I have to get control of this. I can't go to the arena crying and carrying on. People will put two and two together and know what's happening. They will use it to try to hurt Kane. J.J. thought, fighting her emotions.

Stepping into the shower, she tried to let the water soothe her heart as well as her body.

I need to decide how to deal with this one last day. I said I'd be here until my flight tomorrow. He knows when that is. After all he had to change his. J.J. thought as she dressed.

"At this point it's all over but the leaving." J.J. muttered to herself, as she walked out the door.

I only pray that by doing this as quietly as possible. I won't hurt him any more than I already have. He'll forget about this eventually. He'll find someone worthy of him. He will be happy. J.J. told herself repeatedly, as she drove to the arena.

I'm sorry I won't be here to see him with another, to see him truly happy. J.J. thought, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

Don't cry again. Don't do it. Can't let anyone know what's happening. It will only hurt him. You're leaving; he has to live with whatever people think once you've gone. J.J. said to herself before getting out of her car.

Getting inside, she went looking for Danny.

I'm sure he can find something for me to do even though I'm a bit early. J.J. thought, going toward the room Danny had claimed for an office.

Kane

"Kane, get to Vince's office now." He heard from behind.

Turning around, he saw the head of security.

"He said bring you even if I had to have everyone in security drag you. Don't make me do that. I don't want anyone hurt." He said.

You don't want your people hurt you mean. Kane thought, looking at the man.

"I know my people will get hurt, but eventually we will get you there. I don't want it to happen like that." He reiterated.

If Vince had a little more patience I was going to go and see him anyway. Not to apologize, but to ask for some real competition. I need someone who won't fall down the second I touch them. I need to get a real match. Kane thought, nodding at the man. Like Pete said, let him think he's in charge.

He walked with a security escort to Vince's office.

Walking in, he had to smile at what greeted him. There had to be at least eight of the bigger security personnel stationed around the room.

I see Shane didn't bounce as well as I thought he would. Kane thought, seeing the heir in a neck brace and a sling.

Do you really think hiding behind daddy is going to stop me if I want to hurt you again? Kane thought, nearly laughing at the young man cowering behind his father's chair.

He stood waiting for Vince to say something. When he didn't, Kane stepped forward.

He did laugh, when both Vince and Shane flinched, despite the amount of security in the room.

"Kane," Vince said, trying to sound authoritative and angry. "I've decided that due to your unwarranted attack on my son. You'll be in a handicap match tonight. I'm going to set you against the Killer Bees."

Too easy, I want a match not a demonstration. Kane thought.

"NO!" Kane said.

"What do you mean no. I decide the matches." Vince said trying not to sound scared of the dangerous man facing him.

"Want LOD" Kane said.

They should be good; they won't go down with just a few hits. Kane thought, happy with his decision.

"You want LOD. Both of them?" Vince asked, sounding shocked that Kane would make his own punishment worse.

"No DQ" Kane added, smiling behind his mask.

That way those fuckers from DX can come and join the game. Kane thought.

"Give it to him dad. I'd really like to see that." Shane said excitedly.

"You want it Kane, you have it. Far be it from me to refuse such an interesting request." Vince said, his mind already running on how to get the most of it.

With a nod, Kane turned and walked out.

"I'm telling you dad that guy needs to be watched. He's not right in the head." Shane said, as Kane closed the door behind him.

J.J.

I was right; Dan definitely had work for me to do. J.J. thought, trying to use the work to keep her from losing it.

She worked hard, keeping herself occupied right up until time for the staff meeting.

I don't really have to go to the meeting. After all today is my last day. It would be easier if I didn't go. She thought.

She stopped and thought about it for a bit, then started walking again.

No, she decided at last. I don't want to do anything that will call attention to myself today.

Hell, I still have to figure out how to leave without Vince blaming Kane. But more importantly, I have to go without giving these idiots any way to use it against him. J.J. thought, as she once again headed to the meeting.

Walking in she could see him standing in his usual place. She took a seat where she could see him, but without being obvious about watching him.

Kane/J.J./?

Look at her, still trying to watch me. Still thinking she can find a way to get to me. It isn't going to work. Kane thought, as he saw her take a seat.

He's still so angry. Why hasn't he calmed any? He should have by now. J.J. thought, watching his body language and feeling even worse for being so stupid.

She makes me sick. Here she was pretending to care, while all the while she kept her real self a secret. I can't stand the sight of her. He thought, turning his body slightly toward the front of the room.

He'll calm once you're gone. When he doesn't have to look at you anymore, he'll begin to relax. J.J. decided, trying not to stare at him when he turned his back to her.

Better and better. NO way they fix this now. It's gone too far. They're through. I only wish they had been more public. It would have been fun to watch him get humiliated again. He thought, as he watched the results of his handiwork.

He forced himself not to laugh, as he watched them.

Look at them, both of them clenching their jaws. The way she's watching him, she'd gladly give anything to fix this. But it won't happen. Kane's pride won't let it. He'll never give her the chance to talk to him. Instead, he'll avoid her forever. She'll eventually give up. When she does it won't take her long to find another. Someone who can give her what she wasn't getting with him, a real man. That's when the fun will really start. Kane will go crazy, even though he's the one destroying everything. The watcher thought, unable to hide his smile.

In a little while none of this will matter anymore. She thought, looking around the room at the usual gathering of factions.

Which one of them did it? Who gave Kane that envelope? J.J. wondered, looking back and forth between DX and the Ministry.

She watched a slow sick smile play at Undertaker's lips. Then turning she looked at DX and saw Hunter smiling like the preverbal cat that ate the canary.

It had to be one of them. But which one? Both of them have made no secret of the fact that they would do anything to make Kane's live miserable. They've both done it in the past. J.J. wondered, hoping that if she could figure out who did it she'd be able to somehow fix it.

They both have means, motive and opportunity. There is no way I can say it was one or the other, I'd have to get some proof. But they're too smart to leave any loose ends. J.J. thought, trying to turn her attention to Vince.

Stop thinking about her and listen to Vince. Keep your mind where it belongs. Kane berated himself, when he found his mind wandering to her again.

Finally the meeting ended and J.J. got up.

Calmly, don't call attention to yourself. J.J. said to herself, as she moved toward the door.

Kane

Walking out of the room, Kane moved purposefully to his locker room.

I don't want to deal with anyone right now. I'll kill anyone who disturbs me for the next hour. He decided, as he locked the door.

Sitting down on the couch, he stared at the wall.

I can't make sense of any of this. She seems to be intentionally keeping this whole thing quiet, She hasn't made a scene or tried to push at all, Kane thought, getting up to pace.

She's must be happy to be rid of me. She's probably been trying for a while to find a way out, some way to ditch me. Why wouldn't she? It's not like half the men around here wouldn't love to get her into their beds. He thought.

He suddenly pictured her in bed with another man. Watching her touch someone else the way she touched him.

He swallowed hard, to keep from vomiting, as the image entered his mind.

Stop it. After what she did you can still care? What the hell is wrong with you? She killed with fire. No matter what he did, no one deserves that death. She's as bad as Mark. She took another child's father just like Mark took my mother from me. If you must think of her see her for what she is. A murderer, she's a destroyer just like Mark. Kane told himself.

J.J.

J.J. watched him walk away, staring after him until he was out of sight. Then she turned and went back to work.

Almost through, then I can be alone while I watch him. J.J. thought, as she finished up the last of what Dan had given her.

She went through the routine safety examination of the ring. Making sure the ropes were tight. She checked the mat for debris and to be sure there were no lumps or dips to indicate damage to the platform structure.

Looks good. J.J. thought, as she was rolling out of the ring.

Then she crawled underneath to check the foundation. Others were doing the same so that the ring was actually checked several times by different people. As that was completed they moved on to the wire laid out for the announce team and cameras.

Never fails, they always foul this setup when they come out of the ring. J.J. thought, smiling when she found one set of wires completely pulled out of its harness.

Leaning against the barrier, she began to untangle the cables and get them back into their rigging correctly.

Then she moved on along the octopus of wires surrounding the ring. She checked each section for damage and to be sure it was properly held in place.

Doesn't matter how well the damn wires are secured; they always manage to undo it and get tangled in them. J.J. thought.

Kane

Walking out of his locker room, Kane looked around.

Good she's nowhere in sight. He thought, heading for the talent meeting.

Once there, he took his usual position and waited. He completely ignored all the chatter and foolishness going on around him. Instead he continued to ready himself mentally to meet LOD.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when the room suddenly went silent. Shaking his head slightly he brought his attention to Vince at the front of the room.

He began this meeting with the usual bullshit of what he liked and what he didn't. Then he moved on to problems he'd had with some of the talent not doing what they're supposed to be doing.

"Now as for matches the card is set. Except for one addition, Kane has requested a match against LOD. He's also requested that it be no DQ." Vince said, sounding like he was displeased with it.

"We'll take him." Hawk said, laughing.

"Just have the ambulance standing by." Animal added, joining in his partner's laughter.

Yeah, because if Hunter gets involved and I know he will, then he'll need it. Kane thought, looking at them.

"Ok, that match will be sixth." Vince said, looking at Kane.

He finished the meeting by asking for requests for the next week.

DX

"This is just too perfect. He's lost his mind asking for LOD in a no DQ match." Jessie said, smiling wildly as they went into their locker room.

"Right, we can take him out now." Billy said.

"NO! Weaken him yes. But I'll be the one to finish him. In a cage, I will end his career. We'll be rid of that freak once and for all." Hunter said.

Shit, he really means to do it. He'll cripple Kane. X-Pac thought, trying not to betray his fear.

Kane

Getting back to his locker room, Kane once again locked the door. He changed and paced. He ran all the LOD matches he'd seen in his mind, looking for weaknesses. Then he tried to remember the other run-ins that DX had done.

I know that if DX runs in I am going to be in trouble. I will have enough problems handling both Hawk and Animal. But I'm looking forward to getting my hands on them. Kane thought, leaving for his setup.

It was a simple enough affair. It would take place in the catering area.

All I have to do is show up and let LOD insult me for a few minutes, and then attack them. I come of looking overly aggressive again. But that's fine. I'm feeling overly aggressive. Kane thought, while waiting for his cue to enter.

He stood by and watched. While the two big men sat joking and laughing at him. They admitted he was strong, but said that he was too stupid to actually be a threat.

It was right about then, that Kane received the signal to arrive. He walked up and tipped over the table they were sitting at. Then he threw Hawk into the wall, before turning to Animal and grabbing him around the throat.

Still holding him by the throat he began to pound Animal's head into the wall. Hawk got up and attacked Kane from behind. Clubbing him with a forearm to the back of the head, Kane flinched but did not release Animal.

Suddenly, several of the other wrestlers arrived on camera to break up the fight, Dragging Kane away from the two men.

"You want an ass kicking we'll give you one. See you in the ring freak." Animal yelled, as Kane was pushed out the door and into the hall.

That was a good warm up. Kane thought, feeling the anger coursing through his large frame.

Walking back to his locker room he tried to keep that anger burning, fueling it with thoughts of J.J., Mark and the others. Until his anger was an unstoppable molten rage.

J.J.

Going into the back, she began the usual running for the talent. Getting the last minute stuff they needed. She saw a few of photography crew doing setups and watched for a bit.

I'm going to miss all this. Funny how I wasn't even sure I wanted this job. Now I'm really going to miss it. The insanity fast paced action and the people I worked with. J.J. thought, making herself walk away. It has to be done though. I can't stay it would only make things hard on both of us.

"J.J." She heard, as she turned to walk away from the setup.

"Yeah, what's up Tim?" J.J. asked.

"I know you weren't at the Talent meeting. I thought you should know that Kane requested a no DQ against LOD."

"You are kidding right?" J.J. asked hopefully.

"No, I wish I was. I don't want to be out there for that. It's going to be bloody." Tim said.

With the sound of the pyro, J.J. went in search of a quiet place to watch the event.

She found a small room, off the main hallway. There were only a few chairs and no one around.

Taking a seat she turned on the monitor. Sitting back she prepared to watch. She anxiously waited for Kane's match. J.J. alternated between pacing and sitting in front of the screen rocking unconsciously.

Baby, why would you request such a match? You know you have Hunter in a cage next week. No way will you be healed from this match by then. Not to mention that by making it no DQ they can legally come down to soften you up. They'll make sure you aren't in any shape to face Hunter. J.J. thought, surprised that he would risk a match he wanted so badly.

She stared at the screen, worrying more and more as the preceding matches concluded one by one. Then she heard the explosion that signaled Kane's arrival. Focusing on the screen she saw the man she loved stalking down the ramp. He was completely focused on the two members of LOD already in the ring.

Kane/J.J./King/J.R.

"OK, this time even you have to admit Kane's lost it, Asking for LOD and in a no DQ match. Something is definitely wrong with that retard." King said.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. First he loses a couple of matches he should probably have won. Then he does a one eighty and begins not just beating his opponents, but destroying them. Now this, I don't know why Mr. McMahon would sign such a match. Kane's bound to be seriously injured." J.R. said.

"He signed it because the freak asked for it. He doesn't usually deny requests." King said.

Time now, I'll either finally get rid of some of this rage or I'll be too out of it to care anymore. Kane thought, as he stalked to the ring.

Watch them closely they are sneaky and brutal. You've seen that before with your own eyes. Kane reminded himself, not taking his eyes off the two big men.

Rolling into the ring, LOD didn't waste any time. They were right on him.

Shit at least let him get into the ring. There are two of you after all, J.J. thought, aggravated that they could legally double-team him throughout the match.

J.J. flinched with each blow delivered to Kane. He finally gained his feet and the real battle began. With heavy blows Kane managed to beat Hawk back, only to be jumped from behind by Animal.

"Looks like Kane has definitely bitten off more than he can chew this time." J.R. said, as he watched the match unfold in front of him.

"I told you that before this stupidity started." King replied sarcastically.

Kane baby, look out. He's right there. J.J. thought, as if her thoughts could warn him about Animal.

Don't concentrate on one; you have to deal with them both at once, Kane told himself, as he began going back and forth between the two muscle bound men in the ring.

That's it baby. Take it to them. J.J. thought, as Kane began to fight them both.

Kane began to fight in earnest. Hitting one then the other he kept them at bay, but he couldn't get the upper hand.

I have to do something to get the better of them. I can't keep this up forever. Kane thought, knocking Animal to the mat again.

"I can't believe it. We have a Mexican standoff here. Kane is somehow managing to hold his own against both these huge men. How is he keeping on his feet?" J.R. said sounding amazed.

"It's simple. NO BRAIN NO PAIN." King shouted into his headset.

Kane threw Hawk over the top rope.

This should give me the time I need to get one of them off my back. Kane thought, turning to face Animal.

"NO, Kane he has a chair." J.J. cried softly, as she watched Hawk re-enter the ring carrying the foreign object.

J.J. watched in horror, as Hawk walked up behind Kane, and then took a full swing striking him across the back and head.

Fuck that hurt. Kane thought, as the force of the blow threw his body forward.

Turning around he wrapped his hand around Hawk's throat before he could bring the chair up again. Smiling behind his mask, Kane pushed hard, sending him flying across the ring.

The force of his push made Hawk drop the chair. Kane reached down and picked it up. Then he turned to face Animal.

Where did you go? He thought, beginning to enjoy the game.

"Wow, did you hear that impact against Kane's skull? That had to hurt but he barely reacted." J.R. said.

"Oh he reacted. Hawk still hasn't managed to get up." King said, sounding angry.

Behind you Kane! Animal is behind you. J.J. screamed mentally.

Suddenly getting a tingle on the back of his neck, Kane spun around just in time to block a chair shot with the chair he held.

"That was deafening." J.R. said, as the sound of steel on steel echoed in the arena.

"Yeah, can you imagine if that had connected with Kane's head? He'd have gone down like a sack of potatoes." King said sounding disappointed that it hadn't happened.

Getting that strange feeling again, Kane turned and swung, Surprised to see Billy Gunn go down hard.

Guess the game has really begun. Here come the rest of the players. Kane thought.

Ducking a swing, he brought the chair up from the mat in a full uppercut to Animal's jaw. He turned back to the invading DX, even before he saw Animal collapse.

"All hell has broken loose here. DX has entered the fray, and it isn't pretty." J.R. said.

"Sure it is. Kane is sure to go down now." King said.

Shit, no way he can avoid all of them. He's going to get hurt. J.J. thought, beginning to cry silently.

Kane was ducking and moving as fast as he could. He was letting his instinct and his rage guide him. In this way, Kane managed to avoid most of the blows but not all of them. In return he managed to get in a few good shots of his own.

Shit that one hurt. Kane thought, struggling to get up off the mat. Where the hell is my chair?

"Damn it Patrick get control of this mess." J.R. shouted.

"Nothing he can do, this is no DQ." King said gleefully.

"That doesn't matter. He should call for the bell anyway. Look at this, seven men against one, this isn't a match it's a massacre." J.R. said.

"He asked for it." King said.

Hunter tossed Kane over the top rope and right down in front of King and J.R. Then he followed him out. Picking up a chair he went to finish the job.

No fucking way! Kane thought, getting to his feet with the aid of the announcer's table.

As Hunter brought the chair up over his head, Kane struck, hitting the blonde with a boot to his face. Then he picked up the chair he'd dropped.

Here you dropped this. He thought bringing the chair down on the blonde's back.

Another blow to his back brought Kane to his knees. One more put him face down on the mat.

NO, oh shit no. J.J. thought, seeing DX standing over him.

It's just like the nightmare. They're going to kill him. J.J. thought, beginning to get up.

Standing over him, the members of DX each took turns striking Kane with a variety of weapons, before long Hawk and Animal joined in the fun.

J.J. left the room and began walking down to the ring.

Whether he wants me there or not, I can't let them do this. J.J. thought.

Have to get up. Can't let them do this to me. Kane thought, pushing to his feet and swinging wildly.

He managed to clear a small circle directly around himself, using kicks and clotheslines.

Good, now I have some breathing room. Kane thought, trying to clear the blood from his eyes.

They came again, but Kane managed to disarm X-Pac and using the borrowed chair, Kane took after the others. He backed them up farther and farther, nailing anyone who got near him.

"Holy shit the retard is beating them back." King said. "Any normal man would be out cold, but not this freak. He probably doesn't feel anything. He'd have to have a brain to feel pain."

"I can't believe you'd say something like that. After the display of determination and heart we've just watched." J.R. said.

You dare call me a Retard, a freak, say I'm not normal and have no brain. I'm sick of that mouth of yours King. I someone should teach you that words can get you hurt. Kane thought.

Having done the damage they intended a bloody DX backed off. Leaving LOD to face a furious Kane, after being on the receiving end of a few more blows, they too backed up the ramp.

Dropping the chair, Kane turned to face King.

"Oh, J.R. help me out here. I think he's going to kill me." King whimpered, as Kane reached him.

I'm not going to kill you. Just shut you up. Kane thought, grabbing the commentator and planting him on the table.

"Kane there's no need to do this. Please Kane, back off." J.R. said, trying to save his partner.

"Yeah Kane back off. You don't have to do this." King pleaded.

Don't have to. I've been listening to you bad mouth me for years. It's time you paid for your words. Kane thought, tilting King's head back a bit.

Then drawing his arm back, he brought a clenched fist down into King's jaw.

"OH GOD PLEASE NO KANE I'M SORRY I'LL NEVER SAY ANYTHING BAD AGAIN." King screamed after Kane hit him.

Shit, didn't break. Kane thought, bringing his hand up again.

Walking down the hall, J.J. caught sight of a monitor.

What the hell? Where did everyone go? What the fuck is he doing? J.J. thought, watching him manhandle King.

Bringing his hand down a second time, Kane smiled at the satisfying crunch he heard, when King's jaw collapsed.

Try insulting me now. Kane thought, releasing the now barely conscious announcer.

"Someone get some help. King's really hurt." J.R. cried into his headset getting up and backing away from Kane.

You have nothing to fear J.R. I've heard your words too. Kane thought.

Looking up, Kane met J.R.'s shocked stare. Then with a small nod he walked away.

J.J./Kane

Kane walked up the ramp, oblivious to the shouts and screams of the fans.

Still staring dumbfounded at the monitor, she watched Kane walk calmly up the ramp.

God he's really hurt. J.J. thought, seeing the blood coming from under his mask and the back of his head.

She watched him walk down the hall to his locker room.

Back off. I'm not letting you near me. Kane thought.

She saw Pete approach him, only to be pushed violently away.

Following behind him, she watched him go into his locker room.

I have to know he's ok. No matter how angry it makes him. J.J. thought, walking purposefully toward his door.

Reaching out, she turned the knob surprised to find it unlocked.

"Kane," She said, as she opened the door.

What is she doing here? Kane thought, whirling around to face her forgetting for a moment that he'd removed his mask.

Oh shit, my poor baby. J.J. thought, seeing his damaged and bloody face

Get out! He yelled silently, taking a step toward her.

"Kane, are you ok. You look like you're really hurt." J.J. said the concern clear in her voice.

Not half as hurt as I was by you, now get the fuck out of here. Before I do something I'll regret. Kane thought, stepping forward again.

J.J. ignored his look of rage. She was more concerned for him than for herself.

"Kane please, let someone look at your injuries." J.J. said, walking up to him.

Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her roughly against the lockers, pinning her there with his body.

Seeing the anger and pain in his eyes, J.J. was suddenly scared. She reached up unconsciously and put her hands on his chest trying to push him away.

OH sure you come in here all concerned, but when you get my attention you suddenly want to go. Well then go! He thought, backing up a step and grabbing her arm.

Shit! He's so hurt. J.J. thought, remembering the look of pain in his eyes, it was a look beyond physical pain.

He pulled her to the door. Then opening it with one hand he pushed her out. J.J. jumped when the door slammed behind her. The sound of the lock being thrown was unmistakable.

I just blew my last chance to reach him. I pushed him away when he finally allowed me close. I'm an idiot. J.J. thought, walking down the hall.

Looking down, she saw the blood covering her hands.

Just like the nightmare. He's not physically dead, but you've managed to strike the final blow to his heart. J.J. thought, feeling sick.

Slamming the door behind her, he threw the lock.

Almost, you almost fell for her concern and bullshit. If she hadn't pushed you away, there's no telling what would have happened. You are weak and worthless, just as everyone has always said. Kane thought, laying his forehead on the cold metal door.

J.J.

Walking into a bathroom, J.J. started washing her hands. Over and over she scrubbed them but still she could see his blood.

Leaving the bathroom, she went in search of Dan.

"I'm really sick. I need to leave." She told Dan, once she'd found him.

"No problem. I guess we can manage without you." He said, looking concerned because of the wild-eyed expression she was wearing.

"Thanks." She said quietly, turning to walk out of the building.

Kane

Going into the shower, he wasn't surprised to see the water turn a bright red as it ran down his body.

They got in some pretty good shots. He thought, allowing the physical pain to ease his mind and heart.

After showering he went to the hotel. Without bothering to eat, he climbed into bed. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but see her face before him.

She looked so worried, so upset. Why would she care? She has to know it's over that I'll never forgive her. Kane thought, trying to push the image away as he fell asleep.

J.J.

Getting back to the hotel, J.J. went upstairs. She debated ordering something, but decided she wasn't hungry. Instead she stepped into the shower and scrubbed trying to get herself clean.

Finally feeling better, she stepped out and dressed. Then climbing into the bed she closed her eyes.

I've lost him. That look he gave me tonight sealed it. I'll never get him to forgive me or let me explain. J.J. thought, trying to get comfortable.

We were supposed to head to Boulder tomorrow for his autograph signing. We had so many plans for this break. Maybe I should go, give him a little more time. J.J. thought, to herself.

No damn it. You can't chase him forever. You told him you'd be gone tomorrow and you will be. She reminded herself sadly.

Soon she was asleep with tears still wet upon her cheeks.

Waking the next morning, J.J. called the airport and changed her flight. She took care of her equipment and then carried her bags out.

She stopped in front of Kane's door and looked at it longingly.

I'll miss you more than life itself. I'll never forget you, not for a second. J.J. thought, as she walked away.

Getting downstairs, she was happily surprised to see Vince in the lobby.

"Vince can I speak with you for a moment?" J.J. asked, making sure to speak loudly.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked.

"Not a thing. I've noticed how much you like to conduct business in public. So I thought I'd do this your way. I'm gone. I can't stand dealing with you for another second." J.J. laughed.

"What do you mean you're gone?" Vince demanded.

"You treat this company like it's your own personal fiefdom. Well no more, this peasant is outa here." J.J. said, turning to walk away.

She noticed all the stares her loud conversation had attracted.

"Wait just a minute. This is all his doing isn't it? Somehow Kane is responsible for this." Vince shouted.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I wanted him to go with me I pleaded with him to come. But he chose you and this job over what we had. He chose THIS!" J.J. said, looking around as if disgusted by what she saw.

Turning, she allowed herself to cry as she walked out the front door.

Vince just stood there stunned, as did anyone who overheard them.

Kane

Getting up, Kane showered trying to ease his pounding head and aching body. Then he began to gather his things. It didn't take long.

Finally, he opened the door and took a step out. He nearly tripped over a plastic bag at his feet.

Did someone leave their trash in front of my door? He wondered looking down.

Bending down, he started moving the bag. The rattle inside surprised him.

Curious he bent down and picked it up. Underneath he saw a small package. He picked that up as well. Then he turned and brought both the package and the bag into his room.

Setting it down on the table he opened it.

What is this junk? He wondered, rooting through the broken pieces of plastic and metal.

Oh, it's broken cameras? He thought, seeing the remains of focusing rings and flashes.

Looking at the other package he lifted it. Then seeing J.J.'s handwriting on the front he almost tossed it.

No this probably explains the bag. I need to know what's going on. Kane thought.

Opening the box, he saw a Discman and headset.

This is hers, why would she give it to me? Kane wondered getting more confused.

Picking it up he saw the note beneath.

Kane,

Your decision is clear. I'm sorry it worked out this way, and I'm ashamed that I let my stupidity ruin what we had. I don't blame you a bit. I never wanted to hurt you, not in any way. I can't bear the thought that my presence will hurt you further. To be sure it won't, I've left the WWF. I promise not to contact you in any way. But please, a last request listen to this, it says something I need you to know.

Please stay safe.

Forever yours,

Jayla

She's gone? She actually left? Kane thought, trying to reconcile that with what he'd thought.

Suddenly her words from after their first real argument came to mind. "I'd smash every camera I own and never pick up another rather than hurt you in any way."

That can't be right; these can't really be her cameras. She wouldn't give that up not for anything or anyone; she loves it too much and is too good at it. He thought.

Looking down at the machine in his hand, He tried to decide what he wanted to do.

Yeah, a last request. I can grant her that. Kane thought, setting the headset over his head.

Then he pressed play, expecting to hear her voice trying to explain her actions. Instead he heard music begin.

If I'd a known the way that this would end.

If I'd a read the last page first.

If I'd a had the strength to walk away.

If I'd a known how this would hurt.

Kane reached for the pause button but before he could press it he heard the next line.

I would've loved you anyway.

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd have loved you anyway.

It's bittersweet to look back now

The memories withered on the vine

Just to hold you close to me

For a moment in time

I would've loved you anyway.

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd have loved you anyway.

And even if I'd seen it coming

You'd still have seen me running

Straight into your arms

I would have loved you anyway.

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I would have loved you anyway.

I would have loved you anyway.

('I would've loved you anyway' By Trisha Yearwood)

What the fuck. She couldn't just go. She had to take one more shot. Kane thought, bringing his hand back to hurl the offending machine across the room.

Then he stopped. Instead he put the machine in his bag. Then he got up and walked out of the room.


End file.
